A Prince By Blood
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: Partially Severitus AU. Abused and neglected by his relatives, Harry Potter finds solace in the form of a mysterious black cobra who takes up residence in the Dursleys backyard prior to receiving news that will change his life forever...Part 57 finally posted
1. The Black Cobra

_**A Prince By Blood**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Harry Potter, I never have nor will I ever and I am only saying this once so I will not repeat it in later chapters._

_**Part One**_

_**The Black Cobra**_

_Snow fell from the white sky above and blanketed the sleeping city of _London as the sun fell beyond the horizon. The chilly wind surged through the area and Harry Potter shivered as the wind slammed against his bare skin while he shoveled the snow out of the driveway at his Aunt and Uncle's house. His aunt always said that because he was a bad boy, he did not deserve the items that his cousin Dudley always received; that being warm clothes, food and a decent room to sleep in. He was often called a freak by his aunt, uncle and cousin and he was also subjected to the abuse at the hands of his relatives.

However, Harry always felt that he deserved the abuse because his aunt and uncle always said that he did. They always spoke of him with such venom in their voices that it always caused fear to rise within the skinny boy and they never really used his name; they always called him 'freak' or just 'boy'. Harry even remembered hearing, at a young age, of how his aunt and uncle wished he had died with his parents in that car crash that killed them.

Even to this day, Harry found himself wondering at his aunt and uncle's words. He was brought up to believe that his parents had died in a car crash but he was pretty sure that a car crash would not involve a bright flash of green light. Sighing to were his breath came out a frosty white, Harry went back to shoveling. His aunt and uncle currently weren't home; they had taken Dudley to the store to buy some new toys and so Harry was left alone.

Harry was relieved at that. Being alone meant he did not have to worry about 'Harry hunting' or the beatings that his uncle always gave him whenever he did something wrong, which seemed to be all the time. He may be lonely at times because he did not have any friends, Dudley always scared potential friends away, but he preferred being alone to having to deal with his relatives.

Resting the handle of his shovel on his leg and rubbing his hands together in an attempt to warm them, the skinny ten-year-old boy glanced up at the sky above. The white clouds were starting to drift away but snow continued to fall and Harry shivered as the cold snowflakes landed gently on his skin before he turned his gaze to the driveway. The driveway was almost done and then Harry knew he could go back inside and warm up by the fire before his aunt, uncle and cousin came back. After that, he was sure he would be tossed back into his cupboard but at least it was warmer than outside.

Moonlight shone through the gaps between the clouds as the snowfall fell at random intervals rather than in rapid thick clumps while the wind slowly died down. Harry smiled faintly as the snowfall slowly came to a stop and he could see stars glittering beyond the dark cloud cover. The starlight bathed Harry in a silvery glow and the boy sighed before gazing across the street as the door opened and his babysitter, Arabella Figg, walked out.

"Hi Miss. Figg," Harry called across the street.

Miss. Figg glanced at him. "Why hello Harry, what are you doing out here in this cold?" she asked looking worried.

Harry sighed. "Just finishing my chores," he replied as he finished shoveling the snow out of the driveway. "What are you doing out here?"

"I saw that it stopped snowing and I decided that I'd get some fresh air for myself and some of my cats," Figg replied gesturing to her cats who peered out of the door before shuffling back into the warmth of Figg's house.

Harry smiled faintly before he walked over to the door of his house. "Are you going to baby-sit me this weekend, Miss. Figg?" he called across the street.

"Yes. I will see you this weekend, Harry," Figg called back and Harry nodded before he walked into the house and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Arabella Figg sighed as she walked back into her house after watching the small boy walk into his house. The boy looked to be very skinny but he was also lacking a jacket when it was almost fourteen degrees below zero. <em>There is something seriously wrong there but why won't Albus listen to me?<em> Arabella wondered silently.

She had brought up her worries about the boy at the last Order of the Phoenix meeting but Albus had pushed them off as nothing to worry about. Arabella tried to convince Albus of the truth; the lack of a jacket, how thin the boy was and the bruises that she saw on the boy whenever she babysat him. Albus was stubborn and said that boys always get bruises whenever they play; it was as if he wasn't listening to a single word the Squib had said.

Sighing, Arabella returned her gaze to the window just in time to see the Dursleys car pull into the driveway. Vernon Dursley, a heavyset man with a mustache, Petunia Dursley, a thin horse faced woman, and Dudley Dursley, a heavyset boy about Harry's age climbed out of the car before making their way into the house.

Arabella hoped that the boy would be all right; Harry was such a sweet boy and it broke Arabella's heart to know that the Dursleys could not see beyond their hatred. Minerva always pointed out that the Dursleys were the worse sort of Muggles but Albus still insisted that Harry needed to be placed with Petunia Dursley because of the blood protection provided by Lily Potter when she died to save her son from the dark lord Voldemort nine years earlier.

_He must stay with his relatives; the blood wards will protect him from the followers of the dark lord that are still at large,_ Albus had said but Arabella didn't believe those words any more than other members of the Order did. Minerva, in particular, wasn't too happy with the idea of placing the boy with the Dursleys and even Severus Snape, the Death Eater turned spy for the Order, admitted that he agreed with Minerva.

Arabella knew that Severus had no love for the boy but she also knew that he knew Lily Potter's sister better than anyone due to living in the same neighborhood for most of their childhood. Being a Squib, however, prevented Arabella from knowing more about the Order of the Phoenix even if she was a member of it.

She decided to try to express her fears to Albus again and she got to her feet before walking to the fireplace to place a floo call to the office of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. She tossed the floo power in. "Albus Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts," she called before she stuck her head into the green flames.

Albus glanced up suddenly. "Arabella, what can I do for you?" he asked curiously.

"Do you mind stepping over, Albus?" Arabella asked. "This stooping really isn't good for my old bones."

"I will be right over, Arabella."

Arabella drew back before waiting as the floo flared to life and Albus walked into the house. A few of the Squib's cats, who had been dozing beside the fireplace, awoke before leaping back with a hiss of fright at the sudden appearance of the Headmaster.

"So what is this about?" Albus asked as Arabella gestured for him to sit down and went into the kitchen to get them both a cup of tea. She handed the cup to the Headmaster before sitting down across from him.

"It's about Harry," she said softly.

"Arabella, we have been over this," Albus began.

"I know but I am just worried about him. He is far too skinny for a normal ten year old boy and he was seen doing his chores outside without a jacket," Arabella said with a sigh.

Albus narrowed his eyes. "I am sure we have nothing to worry about. He needs to stay there because it is the only place he will be protected," he said.

"But he could be getting hypothermia."

"I am sure Petunia Dursley will not let that happen."

"You put too much faith in them, Albus. I am starting to agree with Minerva and Severus, these muggles are not kind."

"Be that as it may, it is still the safest place for him. Now if that is all, Arabella, I must be getting back to Hogwarts," Albus said standing up.

Arabella had the feeling that Albus still wasn't listening to her and it was also obvious that he didn't believe her either. "Headmaster, will you at least check on him?" she asked finally.

"Harry is going to be fine, Arabella," the Headmaster said with a sigh. "I do not wish to interfere in how Petunia raises her nephew." With that, he said his goodbyes before disappearing into the floo and Arabella was left glowering after him.

_Albus never listens,_ she thought as she sighed. _But someone might_. With that in mind, Arabella Figg went back to the floo to place another floo call, hoping that the person she was about to contact would take what she says seriously.

* * *

><p>"I want you to go outside and clean the yard, boy," Petunia said to Harry the following day as the sun reached its' zenith and began to fall. "I want it done by the time I get home."<p>

"Yes Aunt Petunia," Harry said resisting the urge to sigh because that was a sign of disrespect and he would get hit for it. Then again, he was pretty sure his aunt and uncle didn't need a reason to hit him.

"Mum, I want some ice cream," Dudley called from where he was in the living room of the house.

_Is he crazy? It's too cold for ice cream,_ Harry thought.

"Sweetie, it's too cold for ice cream," Petunia pointed out.

"I want ice cream!"

"All right, dear, get your jacket and I will meet you outside."

Dudley ran upstairs and Petunia glared at Harry. "Get to it, boy," she snapped and Harry nodded before quickly leaving the house and into the snow-covered backyard. He examined the yard and he noticed that the yard was littered with Dudley's toys as well as trash.

It didn't take Harry long to finish picking up Dudley's toys and putting the trash where it was supposed to go rather than where it was tossed across the yard. After he finished picking up the trash and toys, he started walking back to the house but paused when he spotted something odd in the bushes near the fence of the yard.

Harry was curious and so he walked over to the bush to see what it was and was surprised to find a black cobra coiled inside the bush. Upon seeing the boy, the cobra reared up before hissing and fanning out the skin behind its' head like a hood. '_What are you looking at, boy?' _The snake hissed.

Harry frowned confused by what he had just heard. '_I'm sssorry for bothering you,_' he hissed in reply not realizing it when he switched between languages.

The snake reared backwards, shock flaring in its' obsidian eyes. '_You underssstand me?_' it hissed sounding surprised.

'_Yesss, why? Isss thisss odd?_' Harry hissed questioningly. He had a feeling that the cobra was in shock so he felt it safe to kneel down beside the snake.

'_Not many may ssspeak thisss way,_' the snake hissed; it sounded as though the snake was sounding very reluctant in speaking to Harry.

'_Oh great, I am a freak like my aunt sssaid,_' Harry hissed sadly.

The snake hissed in shock. '_Your aunt called you a freak?_' it asked.

'_It'sss true,_' Harry hissed in reply.

The snake shook its' head as its' tongue flickered out from between its closed jaws. '_It isss cold out here, boy, I sssuggessst that you go back inssside where it isss warm. Why are you not wearing a jacket anyway, boy?_' it asked.

'_Aunt Petunia sssays bad boysss and freaksss don't get jacketsss,_' Harry hissed in reply.

The snake hissed angrily and Harry was stunned by the amount of curse words that were suddenly within his mind. As if realizing that Harry could understand him, the snake stopped its' cursing tirade. '_You will get sssick if you do not go inssside,_' it hissed relaxing to where the skin behind its' head went flat.

'_Will you be here?_' Harry hissed.

The black cobra hissed at him. '_I am not leaving yet. Thisss isss where I will ssstay for the time being,_' it replied.

'_Okay, so what can I call you?_'

'_Why ssshould a sssnake bother with namesss?_'

'_I would really like to call you sssomething if you are going to be here for a while. You're the only one who ever talksss to me like I wasssn't a freak,_' Harry admitted and it was true. Everyone else was either too afraid of Dudley, or friends with Dudley, to approach and talk with him while his family only ever called him 'boy' or 'freak' when they talked to him.

Miss. Figg and this black cobra were probably the only exceptions.

The cobra seemed to be considering it. '_Very well, you may call me Sssev,_' he said reluctantly. The cobra then lowered itself into the bush before slithering away and Harry watched it go with a small smile on his face.

Sev was his first friend, even if he was a black cobra, and Harry rather liked the idea of having a friend. He decided he would take Sev's advice and get back inside; it was getting colder by the second out here and his aunt was due home any time now.

Getting to his feet, Harry watched as the black cobra slithered away before he turned around and jogged across the snowy clearing and slipped into the house. He was just in time, too, for his aunt was just walking in the door with Dudley just behind her eating some ice cream.

_Who would be stupid enough to eat ice cream in the middle of winter?_ Harry wondered silently.

Petunia glowered at him. "Clean up that mess right away, boy," she hissed. Harry glanced down and noticed that a puddle of mud and snow had been created by the door when he had walked into the kitchen.

"Yes Aunt Petunia," Harry said before making his way toward the closet to obtain the cleaning supplies. Dudley stretched out a leg and Harry tripped over it before his chin hit the ground hard.

"Walk much, freak," Dudley sneered before he walked into the living room as Harry pushed himself to his feet, rubbed his chin, and went to gather the supplies.

* * *

><p>When Arabella Figg informed him and Minerva of what was happening at the Dursley household with the bloody Boy-Who-Lied Harry Potter, Severus Snape didn't believe it. He didn't believe that it was possible for the little brat of James Potter to be anything but loved and spoiled by his relatives.<p>

Arabella was insistent, however. "And Albus will not listen to a single thing I am saying," she had said earlier that day when she first came to Minerva and Severus "All I ask is that one of you go over to the Dursley Household and check on him, that's all. I came to you two because you're the only Order members who are animagi and it would not be obvious that we're interfering."

Minerva had scowled. "I knew they were the worse sort of muggles," she muttered. "I told Albus but he did not listen to me and I'm worried about him."

"Are you so sure we need to worry about the Potter brat? Perhaps you were mistaken," Severus had said silkily.

"I am sure of what I saw, Severus," Arabella had flared angrily, which was a surprise. Severus did not remember a time when he saw the Squib as angry as she was now.

"I think you will need to go, Severus," Minerva had said at that moment.

"Why?"

"I am too easily recognized by the Ministry but your animagus form, while registered with the ministry, is still not obvious because very few people know about it," Minerva had pointed out.

Severus had scowled even though he knew that the Gryffindor was correct. "Very well," he had said. "I will go check on the Potter brat."

And that is how he ended up on Privet Drive in the freezing cold in his animagus form, a black cobra, being one of the few animagi who's animagus form was not the same as his Patronus. When he approached the Dursley household, he had not expected to find Potter outside, in the cold, without a jacket on and cleaning the yard.

He also did not expect Potter to find him and he definitely did not expect to learn that Potter was a Parselmouth. He had also seen that one thing that Arabella said was true; the boy was much too thin to be ten-years-old. When the boy spoke to him, Severus knew he had no choice but to reply and so he did, more because he was curious as to how the Potter brat could understand him.

When Potter asked him if he would still be there, Severus had been a tad surprised. He would stay there for a while, he knew that because he had to confirm if what Arabella Figg said was true, but he was sure it was because of his promise to Lily that he told Potter that he would still be there. He was also surprised by the boy's automatic trust in him and how he even admitted that Severus, in his snake form, and Arabella were the only ones who ever spoke to him and did not call him a 'freak'. At that, he decided that he would give the boy the nickname the boy's mother used to call him, even though it hurt to bring up old memories.

That had been the day before and now Severus was slithering back and forth across the snowy yard watching the house. As he slithered onward, he found himself wondering what the bloody hell had gotten into him to actually speak to the boy he supposedly hated and actually allow the brat to call him by the nickname that was reserved only for Lily.

_Was it possible that I was temporarily insane?_ Severus wondered silently.

"Aieee! Snake!" Petunia Dursley shrieked upon seeing Severus and Severus reared up before hissing at the sister of his childhood friend. He never liked Petunia from the first moment he met her and he knew that she never liked him.

"What?" Tuney's fat walrus of a husband waddled out of the house before growling at the cobra before he slipped back into the house and returned with a gun. By that time, however, Severus managed to slip into a nearby bush and coil himself so that he was hidden in the bush.

"Where did that bloody snake go?" Vernon Dursley growled.

"No, you can't shoot him," Potter cried rushing forward as the walrus lumbered into the yard.

Severus hissed at the fat walrus as it neared the bush before he prepared himself to strike; he barely knew Vernon and he already hated the walrus. "You stupid snake," Vernon growled pointing the gun at Severus who struck and sank his fangs into Vernon's leg before quickly retracting before the venom could get into the fat walrus's bloodstream.

"That bloody snake bit me," Vernon exclaimed.

"We'd better get you to the hospital, that's a cobra and cobra venom acts quickly," Petunia gasped.

_Idiot, there is no venom in him,_ Severus thought hissing. _Besides, who would be stupid enough to try attacking a cobra? I was lucky I was able to keep the venom from entering his body or else he would be dead and then I would probably be on my way to Azkaban…again._

"You deal with the snake," Vernon growled thrusting the gun into Potter's hands before stumbling away as Petunia rushed forward to help him into the house.

Potter knelt down beside the bush. '_Is he really going to die?_' he hissed quietly.

'_No, sssome cobrasss can prevent their venom from entering the bloodssstream asss I did with your uncle,_' Severus hissed in reply slowly relaxing.

'_But he thinksss that he isss infected, Sssev?_'

'_Yesss but he will learn that thisss isss not true when he doesss not die before reaching the hossspital,_' Severus hissed in reply.

'_Why did you attack him?_'

'_He tried to kill me. I wasss only protecting myssself._'

'_Oh okay. Uncle Vernon will not be happy if he returnsss to find that you are ssstill here. Do you sssuppossse you can hide? I don't want you to get killed,_' Potter hissed back.

'_I can take care of myssself, boy, but very well, I ssshall keep my presssence hidden from your relativesss,_' Severus hissed in reply.

Potter nodded. '_I'd better get going on my choresss before Uncle Vernon comesss back or he'll be extremely mad,_' he hissed, sounding afraid, before he stood up and Severus, still coiled within the bush, watched as the boy turned around. He jogged across the snowy clearing before disappearing into the house and the door closed slowly behind him.

Severus stayed that way for a long moment. _Well one thing is for sure, the boy is too thin and he is obviously afraid of his uncle so could this mean that Arabella Figg's other suspicions are correct?_ He wondered silently. He found himself curious and so he decided that he would stay to determine whether or not the boy really wasn't treated well by his relatives.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: This is sort of in response to the Severitus Challenge but it is more Sevitus due to the fact that I will not be using all of the requirements of the challenge. This starts off in the winter before Harry's first year at Hogwarts, is extremely AU and many of the events of SSPS will not occur as they do in canon, however some may be used. I do hope that you enjoy my second attempt at a SS/PS AU story and reviews are much appreciated.**_

_**~Blaze~**_


	2. An Undeserved Punishment

_**Part Two**_

_**An Undeserved Punishment**_

Unlike normal snakes, who usually hibernate when it became too cold since they were used to warmer whether, Severus did not mind the cold while in his snake form. He supposed that was because he was not technically speaking a real snake, as it was his animagus form, but that did not mean he really cared for the bitter cold winds that buffeted him on all sides.

The only reason Severus stayed was because he was suspicious and, if he was being truly honest with himself, a tad worried about the boy that was the son of his beloved Lily. The boy may be the son of the spoiled brat James bloody Potter but Severus has seen enough to know that the boy was not being raised as James was. It would seem old grudges died hard and Petunia Dursley's hatred of her sister seemed to have been passed on down to her son.

Severus got his first clue on this matter when he saw Potter cleaning the yard in the middle of winter without a jacket. He also hadn't meant for Vernon or Petunia Dursley to see him when he was attempting to find a hiding place closer to the house so that he may get a better look into the house. The death threat that Vernon had given him had caused him to strike, naturally any snake would strike when threatened, and so Vernon was transported immediately to the hospital. He returned the following day and Severus had hid himself but he had managed to find a hiding place closer to the house.

He still could not see into the house but he could hear and his second clue on the matter was when he heard Vernon Dursley tell the boy that he could not eat because of what happened with him the day before. That caused flames of anger to erupt in Severus; the boy Potter was much too thin to afford skipping any meals. _What the bloody hell is the matter with these people?_ Severus thought.

"_I knew they were the worse sort of muggles,_" Minerva's words echoed in Severus's mind and he found himself with the proof that the Head of Gryffindor House's words were correct.

_Albus was a fool to leave him here. At the very least, at least he is not getting abused like I did when I was his age, _Severus thought as he reared up slightly to peer through the window of the house. It had been five days since the incident with Vernon Dursley and Potter being forced to skip a meal and Severus was determined to figure out the truth that lay within the household.

He knew he would have to report to Albus soon, the Headmaster had to know that the Potter brat was a Parseltongue at the very least, but he found himself strangely reluctant to leave without the whole truth. Lowering himself when Petunia turned her gaze to the window, Severus coiled himself up before listening in; the only reason he was able to listen in was because of a spell he had cast five days earlier that would allow him to hear everything within the house while in his animagus form. It was working out rather well to say the least but there was still no evidence of physical abuse. Sure, there was plenty of evidence of emotional abuse and neglect but nothing of physical abuse…so far. Severus was sure that if Potter was being verbally abused and neglected then there was a very good chance that he was being physically abused as well.

"…Going out for the morning. I want this house cleaned by the time we get back, boy," Petunia's voice cut through Severus's musings and he paused in his thoughts to listen in.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Potter said quietly, politely.

"And make sure to check the yard for that dang cobra. Why a bloody cobra is in our yard in the middle of winter, I do not know," Vernon added with a growl. It was obvious he was still angry by what happened five days earlier and it sounded as though he was also confused.

Severus knew that was only because he had not intended for the Dursleys to see him and he knew he would have to lay low for a while. So far, the Dursleys have been unable to link the cobras appearances with the Wizarding World and that was a good thing. Whether or not it would stay that way, Severus did not know. He decided that he should better hide him and he should fall back on his spying skills if he was to avoid getting caught again. If he was in his human form then he probably would have kicked himself for getting himself caught. If he had been caught during his spying days then he would have been killed on sight. As it was, he nearly was had it not been for Potter's protests and his quick reflexes.

"Go out into the yard and make sure that cobra is no longer there," Petunia growled. "I do not want that stupid snake anywhere near my poor Dudley."

"I hope it bites you," Dudley put in.

Severus decided that he did not like Dudley Dursley one bit.

"Yes Aunt Petunia," Potter replied timidly and Severus watched as the back door opened and Potter walked out into the yard. This time he did have a jacket on but it looked to be two sizes too big for him and hardly kept the chill in the air away from him.

Potter gazed around before glancing back into the house and Severus heard the door close and the sound of a car starting came a few minutes later. As if figuring he was finally alone, Potter gazed around. '_Sssev? Are you ssstill here?_' Potter hissed quietly gazing around.

Severus knew he would never get used to Potter speaking parseltongue; the last one he heard speaking the language of snakes had been destroyed nine years earlier. He lifted his head before hissing quietly to alert the boy and Potter whirled around in time to find Severus examining him with cool obsidian eyes.

'_Oh, hi Sssev,_' Potter hissed kneeling down in front of the black cobra.

'_Why are you here?_' Severus hissed deciding at the last instant to keep that he could hear inside the house to himself.

'_Aunt Petunia wantsss me to make sssure you aren't here when they come back,_' Potter hissed. He frowned before adding, '_Why are you here? I thought cobrasss hated the cold._'

'_Why do you sssay that?_'

'_I learned it in ssschool._' It sounded as though Potter was confused by why Severus did not know that. In truth, he did and he really did not like the cold but he wasn't a real cobra after all; it was merely the form he was using to gain more information on the home the Boy-Who-Lived was living in.

'_I am a different type of cobra,_' Severus hissed finally.

'_You are? I don't underssstand._'

'_It isss a long ssstory and will take too much time to explain,_' Severus hissed.

Potter sighed. '_All right. I'd better get to work with my choresss,_' he hissed. He paused for a moment as he examined the cobra. '_Do you wanna watch?_'

Severus was about to say 'no' but he started thinking. Perhaps learning what Potter had to do for his family would help him to understand his relatives and his life better. '_Very well,_' he hissed finally and Potter nodded before he walked toward the door and opened it.

Severus slithered into the house and gazed around as Potter went to work and he found himself roaming the house in search for more clues while keeping an eye on Potter's work. He had to admit the boy was fast when it came to cleaning and within the hour he had the entire kitchen cleaned and was working on the living room.

Severus continued to slither around the house although getting to the second floor would take some time because of all the stairs. Potter glanced at him as Severus began to make his way to the second floor of the house.

'_You can't go up there, Sssev,_' Potter hissed quickly.

Severus glanced at the boy shrewdly. '_Who'sss to sssay where a sssnake can or cannot go?_' He hissed smoothly in response before he began to slither his way up the staircase while Potter went back to work.

* * *

><p>Harry watched the black cobra slither upwards and he sighed. If his aunt and uncle caught the cobra then he would be in so much trouble. He sighed again before going back to work and within a couple of hours he had the entire first floor cleaned. He decided he'd go upstairs and check on the cobra as well as clean the bathrooms upstairs. As he walked up the stairs, he frowned when he noticed that he could not see the cobra anywhere. He also wondered how he could lose a three meter long snake.<p>

He decided he'd look for the snake after he finished with his chores. And so he went back to cleaning and found himself finishing up the bathrooms and the second floor just after noon. He had grown used to cleaning constantly and so he was very quick when it came to doing his chores.

As he finished putting the cleaning supplies away, he gazed around. '_Sssev?_' he hissed as he walked downstairs and around the house. He heard the sound of hissing coming from his room in the cupboard beneath the stairs and he walked over to it before noticing the door was slightly ajar. He opened it and sure enough he found the cobra coiled up in the center of the cupboard. It was obvious the snake was angry due to the fact that the skin behind his head was fanned out in a hood and he was hissing.

'_Sssev?_' Harry hissed quietly to get the cobra's attention.

The cobra turned to glance at him before turning his gaze back to the cupboard. Harry gazed around at the room that he called home for the last nine or so years. It was small and there was only a small cot where he slept along with broken toys, broken crayons and papers where he did his drawings lying scattered across the ground. In green crayon on the wall, the words 'Harry's Room' were written.

'_You live here?_' the snake hissed quietly.

'_Yeah,_' Harry replied.

'_Why?_'

Harry looked away. He really wasn't supposed to tell but he supposed that since it was only a snake, who could not repeat everything he hears here to anyone, he would not get into any trouble. '_Aunt Petunia sssaid that freaksss who kill their parentsss do not dessserve a room of their own,_' he hissed quietly.

He was surprised by the amount of anger in the snake and he had to quickly move out of striking distance. The cobra slithered out of the room, his obsidian eyes flaring with rage, before he reared up and gazed around hissing. Harry could not hear what the snake was saying for the snake's hissings were much to low for him to understand.

'_I ssshould have bit your uncle with my venom,_' Sev hissed angrily when he could finally be heard in Harry's mind.

Harry was about to reply until he heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. Gasping, Harry quickly pointed to the cupboard. '_My aunt'sss home. You need to hide,_' he hissed quickly.

Sev lowered his head and he slowly relaxed before slithering back into the cupboard and Harry closed the door before gazing around to make sure the house was clean. He glanced at the clock and, noticing that it was just after noon, he would have to get lunch ready. He was already behind schedule because he had to spend some of his time finding Sev the Cobra and he knew his aunt and uncle wouldn't be too happy at having to wait for lunch.

He quickly hurried into the kitchen before he started gathering the ingredients for lunch while the door opened and his aunt, uncle and cousin walked into the house. As usually, they did not comment on the cleanliness of the house and instead immediately walked into the kitchen.

"Where's the food? I'm hungry," Dudley whined.

"Where's the food, you little brat?" Vernon growled angrily glaring at Harry.

"I'm on it, Uncle Vernon," Harry said quietly rushing to try and finish the lunch.

"You should have had it finished earlier, you brat," Vernon growled angrily.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Vernon," Harry said as he went on finishing the lunch. When he was done, he served it to his uncle, aunt and cousin. As usually, his uncle forbid him from touching the food, or what remained of the food when they were done and he was ordered to toss it away.

Dudley immediately went upstairs while Harry cleaned up and Vernon glared angrily at him. "I want dinner on the table at seven tonight and you will not get any dinner at all tonight for being late," he said angrily before he lumbered away.

Harry though that was unfair but he knew better than to object because it would do him no good if he did.

Later that day, Harry managed to finish making dinner on time and had it on the table, still hot, by the time Vernon, Petunia and Dudley sat at it. Vernon glared at him. "Go to your room, boy," he hissed before he started eating and Harry, his stomach growling in complaint, did as he was told and walked over to the cupboard before walking into it.

He was surprised, when he closed the door, to find a tray of food on his cot with the black cobra coiled next to it, looking relaxed. "What's this?" he wondered out loud as he closed the cupboard door behind him and sat next to the tray. The tray contained a bowl of broth and some crackers as well as a cup of juice.

'_I'd think a boy would know food when he sssaw it,_' Sev hissed sounding faintly sardonic and amused at the same time.

"But I'm not supposed to eat," Harry protested before he realized that he was speaking English while he could understand the snake easily and it appeared that the snake could understand him. "Wait a minute, you can understand English?"

'_Asss I told you, I am not like mossst snakes. Now come, eat,'_ the snake replied.

'_How did thisss get here?_' Harry hissed quietly as he took the tray into his lap and began to spoon the broth into his mouth.

'_It would take too much time to try to explain and eat ssslower or elssse it will upsset your ssstomach,_' the cobra hissed warningly and Harry, realizing that he was eating a bit too quickly, slowed down a bit.

'_Thanksss,_' Harry hissed when he finished eating and put the tray away. The snake glanced at the tray before nodding his head slowly as if approvingly when he noticed the tray was empty. '_By the way, what was that juice?_'

'_Pumpkin juice._'

'_It wasss good. I wisssh I could have more,_' Harry hissed quietly.

'_Perhapsss later,_' said the cobra.

Harry nodded once in reply. '_Uncle Vernon will be mad if he catchesss you here,_' he hissed quietly.

'_Ressst asssured he will not know I am here,_' the cobra hissed in reply.

Harry didn't understand but he did not reply as he put the tray on the floor of the cupboard. The cobra slithered off of the cot before glancing at Harry. '_You ssshould get sssome sssleep,_' he hissed.

Harry nodded before climbing onto the cot before lying down and covering himself with his tattered old blanket. The cobra examined him for a long moment and Harry found himself drifting off to sleep with the cobra's obsidian eyes peering at him.

* * *

><p>Severus woke up with a start a couple of days later when he heard a yelps of pain and he quickly reared up before gazing around. He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep in the cupboard that counted as Potter's room; he had been hoping to leave the house during the night but that did not happen apparently.<p>

He quickly slithered over to the partially ajar cupboard and gazed through it and quickly reared backwards to avoid getting squashed when Potter was, roughly, tossed into the cupboard. He managed to hide himself when Vernon glared into the cupboard before growling angrily and slamming the door behind him. "You little brat won't leave that place any time soon," he hissed and Severus heard the locking of a lock outside the door.

Potter was in bad shape; he was bleeding from welts on his back and bruises littered his body. Severus slithered over to join Potter and he found himself sickened with horror at the sight of the bleeding and bruised boy. Severus gazed around. If he transformed, Severus knew it was likely that Potter would not get charged with using magic because he doesn't have a wand yet as he has not yet attended Hogwarts.

Based on that fact, Severus closed his eyes and slowly transformed into his human form. He nearly banged his head on the roof of the cupboard but managed to stop himself from doing so. He examined the poor boy he was kneeling beside and he gently lifted the boy up before placing him onto the cot. The boy moaned at the movement but managed to stay still as Severus examined the boy's body with a quick diagnosis spell. He swore at the amount of wounds, old and new, that appeared after the diagnosis. He examined the boy that was the son of his childhood friend. _What have these idiots done to you?_ Severus thought.

He knew that he would only be able to stop the wounds from bleeding because he would need more space to move around if he was to completely heal the wounds. Casting a charm to stop the bleeding, Severus summoned some water and bandages and began to clean the wounds. He definitely knew who caused this but he knew that, unless Potter spoke of it, the evidence would be useless. No one would believe him, a former Death Eater, if he tried to tell them of what happened.

And then there was Albus and the bloody blood wards.

_He is not safe here,_ Severus thought finishing cleaning the wounds before examining the bloody bandages. He knew that if Vernon Dursley noticed the wounds were bandaged then it would not make anything better for Potter. He banished the bandages and glanced at Potter when he noticed the boy was starting to stir before he quickly shifted into his cobra form.

Potter groaned as he opened his eyes and gazed around until he noticed Severus watching him. '_Sssev?_' he hissed quietly.

'_Yesss?_' Severus hissed in reply.

Potter winced as he moved. '_I ache all over,_' he hissed before he examined the wounds on his body. '_Why aren't my woundsss bleeding anymore?_'

Severus did not reply; instead he coiled himself next to Potter on the cot. '_What happened?_' he hissed quietly. He had a feeling that Potter would prefer to speak to him in his snake form rather than him in his human form because it was obvious he did not trust adults after the way he was treated by his relatives.

'_I don't know,_' Potter hissed quietly.'_I was just cleaning the sssecond floor when Dudley pussshed me and I got mad. Then sssuddenly, Dudley wasss sssent flying down the ssstairs and he sssaid I pussshed him but I wasss nowhere near him. Uncle Vernon sssaid I did sssome freaky thing and he…hit me and beat me becaussse o it._'

_It sounds like accidental magic, especially if he was nowhere near his cousin,_ Severus thought. It was obvious that Vernon did not like magic if he actually hit and beat his nephew just because of some accidental magic.

Potter suddenly touched his skin and Severus reared back before hissing, '_Do not do that._'

'_I'm sssorry,_' Potter hissed quietly although it was clear he was frightened but of what, Severus did not know.

Severus let out a hissing sigh. '_What your relativesss did wasss wrong?_' he hissed. He paused for a moment before adding, '_And you never did tell me your name._'

'_Harry, Harry Potter,_' Potter hissed in reply.

'_Very well, Potter. You were not to blame for what happened to your cousssin,_' he hissed.

'_Yesss, yesss I wasss. I alwaysss do freaky ssstuff. A couple of yearsss ago, I grew my hair back after Aunt Petunia cut it off and then I accidentally causssed Dudley'sss hair to turn pink for a day,_' Potter hissed quietly.

Severus knew that this was more evidence of accidental magic. '_Thossse incidentsss were not your fault,_' he hissed.

'_Yesss they were. I couldn't control them._'

'_That isss exactly why they are not your fault,_' Severus hissed. '_How could thessse incidentsss be your fault when you had no control over them?_'

Potter sighed but before he could say anything, the sound of a door unlocking came to them and Severus immediately slipped off of the cot before hiding beneath it. The door opened and Vernon stepped into it before grabbing Potter's arm. "Clean the kitchen again, now," he barked before he practically dragged Potter out of the room and Severus was left to stare after him and restrain himself from biting Vernon again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: And that was part two and thank you to the thirteen people who reviewed the first chapter. I really am glad that you like this story so far and I will try to update as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon. And rest assured, Severus and Harry will meet soon, in non-animagus forms, but not just yet. Also, I never really gave a date of when this story occurred, only that it was during winter. The next chapter will give you a more accurate time frame of when this story began. Again thank you and reviews are much appreciated.<strong>_

_**~Blaze~**_


	3. Meeting in the Snow

_**Part Three**_

_**Meeting in the Snow**_

Minerva McGonagall was called to the Headmaster's office almost two weeks after Severus went to watch Harry Potter. It was near Christmas time and Minerva was likely to leave Hogwarts for a while during the holiday to visit her family. However, she was anticipating a report from Severus just as much as Albus Dumbledore was. She wondered if Severus had come back yet or not; it didn't seem like Severus Snape to stay too long watching the son of the man he loathed.

When she neared the gargoyle, she murmured, "Chocolate frogs" before walking up the steps when the staircase appeared. She opened the door leading into the office before walking into it and Albus glanced up.

"Minerva," he greeted her. "Would you care for a lemon drop?"

_Albus and his sweets,_ Minerva thought as she politely declined. "What's this about, Albus?" she asked taking a seat in front of the desk.

"Severus has not yet reported in," Albus replied. He had learned of Arabella Figg's request from Minerva three days after Severus left and he agreed even though he was sure that nothing was wrong. Minerva had a feeling Albus had other motives for letting Severus spy on the Boy-Who-Lived.

"I doubt anything has happened to him, Albus. Severus can take care of himself after all," Minerva replied. She knew just as well as Albus did that Severus Snape was very good at sneaking and hiding in plain sight without once being suspected of something. Those were qualities that served him well when he turned his back on the Death Eaters and became a spy for the Order of the Phoenix.

"Yes, I know but I am, nonetheless, worried. Perhaps you should go to the household, check up on him and see what is keeping him," Albus suggested.

Minerva nodded. "Cats are seen constantly in that area, even during winter, so I should blend in. Severus is most likely still in his animagus form and snakes are very good at hiding so I may have some trouble finding him," she said.

"I am sure you will find him easily, if he is still watching the house. A three meter long black cobra cannot hide in very many places."

"Truly but they are the best at sneaking into places where they are unwanted. It was why I suggested he go in the first place, that and I would be too easily recognized by the Ministry while Severus, while registered with the Ministry, is not as obvious."

Albus nodded. "Few people know of his animagus abilities," he replied. "Will you go though, Minerva?"

"I am on my way," Minerva replied getting to her feet before gathering her robes around her. "If that is all, Headmaster…"

"That is all, Minerva."

The Head of Gryffindor House nodded before she turned around and walked out of the office. She made her way down the steps and toward her own office near Gryffindor Tower. Once there, she stepped over to her floo before picking up the floo powder and stepping into the floo.

"Arabella Figg's house," she shouted before tossing the floo power down. A flash of green flames erupted and she vanished only to reappear a moment later in the fireplace of the Squib Arabella Figg.

Arabella glanced up from where she was sitting beside the fireplace petting one of her cats. "Hello Minerva, what brings you here?" she asked.

"Just came to check up on Severus," Minerva replied stepping out of the fireplace. "Have you seen him?"

"No. I think he keeps to the backyard."

"And Mr. Potter?"

"He has not been in the front yard since I saw him shoveling snow out of the driveway earlier," Arabella replied.

Minerva nodded. "All right," she said. "I'll go see if I can find him." With that, she shimmered into her tabby cat animagus form and padded toward the door. Arabella stood up before opening the door and Minerva wrinkled her nose when she saw that it was snowing. The snowfall was light and the sky above was white but little to no sunlight streamed through the thick mass of white clouds.

Padding down from the porch and onto the sidewalk, Minerva gazed around to make sure no cars where coming before she dashed across the street. She leapt onto the fence before padding along it and leapt down into the backyard. She padded across the snow-covered yard, shaking her paws as she did so, before she gazed around to try to find the young Potions Professor in his animagus form.

_Now where can he be?_ Minerva wondered silently. She glanced at the other end and saw that there was a shed opposite of the house. She decided that that would be the best place to speak with Severus without being noticed. Now the only problem was finding Severus and Minerva didn't have the slightest clue as to where to start.

* * *

><p>'<em>It isss getting a bit cramped in here. I think I would prefer if I wasss back outssside,<em>' Severus hissed quietly to Potter as the boy slowly, and tiredly, walked into the cupboard as nighttime drew closer.

Potter glanced at him. '_I think I can help you get outssside without Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia finding out,_' he hissed in reply before he walked over to the door of the cupboard that he hadn't closed all the way.

'_He did not lock it thisss time,_' Severus commented.

'_He never locksss it at night. I think he hopesss I'll leave and never come back. Sssometimesss I wisssh I could do that but I have nowhere to go,_' Harry hissed back before he walked out of the cupboard and Severus slithered after him. The two of them made their way toward the backdoor that led into the backyard and Severus thanked Potter before slithering out of the house once Potter opened the door.

He slithered out onto the snow-covered yard and noticed that it was snowing again. He let out a hissing sigh as he lowered himself and began slithering away from the house. He decided that he would stay a while longer; he had to admit, reluctantly, that he was unwilling to leave Potter to the abuse and neglect he was obviously suffering at the hands of his relatives.

He spotted a tabby cat sitting in front of the shed and he recognized her almost immediately. He knew that no cat would risk adventuring into the snow, especially at this hour of the night, and he had a feeling who sent her. Slithering over to join her, Severus watched as the tabby got to her paws, turned around and padded around the shed and he followed her.

Once they were behind the shed, Severus shimmered into his human form before watching as the Gryffindor Minerva McGonagall appeared in front of him. "Albus was getting worried," she said by way of greeting.

Severus sneered. "Albus is a worry wart," he said.

'Well, I was worried as well. Why haven't you reported in yet?" Minerva asked curiously.

"I was spending most of my time inside the house for the past week or so," Severus replied. "I was too busy observing and gathering information to contact Albus."

"What have you learned?"

Severus's obsidian eyes flared with anger. "This is no place to be raising a wizard child in," he said curtly. "There is obvious evidence of neglect and abuse in that household and all of it is directed at Potter."

"Abuse? Surely not."

"I should know what abuse and neglect look like, Minerva," Severus growled. "In fact, I nearly blew my cover just to make sure Potter didn't bleed out when he got beat by his aunt and uncle."

"They beat him?" Minerva exclaimed.

"Yes and starve him and his bedroom is the cupboard under the stairs."

"I _knew _it. I _knew _it! I knew those muggles were the worse sort," the Head of Gryffindor House exclaimed.

"Potter cannot continue living there," Severus said firmly.

"Yes I know but I do not know how to convince Albus to find someone else to place Potter with," Minerva said.

"Albus needs to place Potter with someone who can take care of him; perhaps the Weasleys would be willing to take him in."

"I doubt that. Molly has to deal with seven children; I do not think she'll be able to take care of another."

"Perhaps but he cannot stay here; he needs someone to watch him that will not harm him."

"Would _you_ be willing to take him in?"

That caused Severus to pause for a moment. In the two weeks that he has been with Potter in his animagus form, Severus had discovered that the boy was more like Lily than James and his childhood was similar to the childhood Severus suffered through. And, however much Severus did not like James, he did not want Potter to walk the same path that he walked. That path resulted in him taking the Dark Mark and becoming a Death Eater for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He also knew that if he could prevent Potter from turning down the same path as him then he would fulfill the promise he made to Lily.

"If it would get him away from the Dursleys then yes I would take him in," said Severus finally.

Minerva nodded slowly. "We need to take this back to Albus," she said.

Severus nodded once in reply. "We'd best take it to him right away," he replied.

Minerva nodded and the two of them Apparated to the edge of the wards surrounding Hogwarts. Quickly, the two professors made their way into the castle and toward the Headmaster's office. They reached the Headmaster's office in no time and the two of them walked up the steps after whispering the password. The two of them entered the office and Albus glanced up.

"Welcome back, Severus," he greeted him. "Lemon drop?"

"No thank you. We do not have time for this now," Severus said curtly. "I have discovered some news about Potter that you must know."

"Such as…?"

"The Potter boy is not safe at the Dursleys."

"The blood wards…"

"I am not talking about the bloody blood wards," Severus snarled angrily cutting Albus off mid-sentence. "I am talking about the family. Potter is not safe there; he is much to thin for his age, he gets starved by his aunt and uncle, he has to do all the chores and he is beaten whenever accidental magic occurs."

"He is being abused? Surely not, Severus."

"I was inside his house, while in my animagus form, and I saw what happened to him. He cannot stay there."

"Severus, the blood wards keep him safe from the Death Eaters," Albus pointed out gently.

"And who will keep him safe from his own relatives?" Severus demanded. "They absolutely loathe magic and beat him if he has accidental magic. There is no telling what they will do to him once he receives his Hogwarts letter and starts attending Hogwarts. He cannot stay there."

"I am sure it is not that bad."

"Not that bad? _Not that bad?_ He sleeps in a cupboard beneath the stairs!" Severus snarled angrily getting extremely frustrated with his mentor.

"Severus, you need to calm down," said Albus firmly.

Severus slowly closing his eyes briefly and pinching the bridge of his nose to calm himself down. "Albus, he cannot stay there," he said finally getting control of his temper and his voice returned to being smooth and silky.

"Where else is he to go then, Severus?" Albus asked curiously and Severus found himself wondering about the twinkle in his eyes.

"If I must then I will take him in," Severus said finally.

Albus smiled faintly. "You know that the blood wards must remain in place to protect him," he said.

Severus scowled angrily at Albus. "Are you even listening to me, Albus? He is not safe from the people he lives with," he said curtly.

"I told you that they were the worse sort of muggles, Albus," Minerva added.

"He cannot leave or else he will be targeted by the remaining followers of You-Know-Who."

"It does not matter, he cannot continue to stay there, Albus."

"The blood wards need to stay in place in order to ensure his protection," Albus said softly. "If I must then I will speak with the Dursleys about this matter."

Severus sneered. "They will not listen to you. Petunia has always been stubborn and her hatred of magic is strong," he snapped. "If you think that simply telling them to stop will stop them then you are sorely mistaken, Headmaster."

"I am sure there are other forms of protection for the boy, Albus," Minerva added. "For one, he could stay here at Hogwarts or he could go live with a friend of Lily and James. I would even be willing to take him in and Severus already said he would take him in if he had to. The Fidelius charm could also work as, if you are the Secret Keeper then it would ensure the boy's safety. There are alternatives."

Albus shook his head. "The blood wards are the best source of protection," he said finally and firmly and Severus was struggling to restrain himself from hexing the old coot who didn't seem to be listening to them. "His mother's love is what protected him and the blood of family is what is needed to continue the protection."

Minerva scowled angrily.

"I will need to see this for myself," Albus said finally standing up.

"You'll need to hide yourself, Albus. The Dursleys will not take too kindly to you just appearing on their doorstep," Severus said curtly.

Albus nodded. "If what you say is true, Severus, then we will look into an alternate matter although, as I said, the blood wards must stay in place and so that means we will have to find someone who is related to the boy directly to take him in," he said.

"How? James was an only child and his parents are dead and Lily's only family is Petunia," Minerva said.

Albus's eyes twinkled more but he did not reply as he gestured toward the floo. "Why don't we get going?" he suggested.

"Before we go, there is something else you should know," Severus said suddenly remembering what else he had learned while staying at the Dursley's household.

"What is that, my boy?"

"Potter is a parselmouth."

Minerva's eyes flickered with surprise. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes. It was actually the only way he could have spoken to me and understood me while I was in my cobra form."

Albus pursed his lips together in thought. "That is of no moment right now," he said. "We must focus on determining whether or not your accusations have any basis of fact to them." With that, Albus, Severus and Minerva, after the first quickly called her to let her know they were coming, floo traveled to Arabella Figg's house, which lay directly across the street from the Dursley residence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: This was a short chapter but I rather liked it. I hope that you liked it and reviews are much appreciated. Thank you to everyone who helped me get over 20 reviews on the first two chapters and I hope that you continue to like this story. I will update as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon. And yes we are getting to the point in the story that will no longer follow the first part of the summary but I doubt I'll change it later.<strong>_

_**~Blaze~**_


	4. Rescue From Privet Drive

_**Part Four**_

_**Rescue From Privet Drive**_

Albus Dumbledore never really checked on one Harry Potter during the years since the defeat of the dark lord Voldemort a little over nine years earlier. He had hoped that Petunia Dursley would treat the boy the same way she treated her real son but the accusations delivered to him by Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall unsettled him. _What if they are right and I was wrong to allow him to stay there?_ He wondered silently.

The three wizards appeared in Arabella Figg's living room and Arabella glanced up. "I just saw him outside," she said. "I think he was shoveling the snow out of the driveway again and he was wearing a jacket that looked too bi for him."

Albus peered out the window in time to see a small boy, that looked to be eight years old, finishing shoveling snow and walk back into the house. "He looks so small," he said frowning slightly.

"That is because the boy is hardly feed by his relatives like I said," Severus said curtly.

Albus glanced at the Potions Professor. "Let us check this out for ourselves," he said before he watched as Severus and Minerva nodded and shimmered into their animagi forms. He then cast a Notice-Me-Not charm on himself and followed the tabby and the cobra as they padded and slithered toward the door. Arabella opened the door for the three of them and Albus, Severus and Minerva hurried across the street toward the house.

Potter was back outside, Albus noticed and he frowned when he spotted Severus and, to Albus's surprise, he hissed something. Severus hissed something in reply before slithering toward the door and Potter glanced at Minerva before hissing something. Severus shook his head and hissed something in reply that Albus could not understand.

Potter nodded. "You two need to get out of here," he whispered quietly. "My aunt and uncle are leaving soon."

Severus hissed something in reply before gesturing with his head toward Minerva and Albus and the two of them followed him as he slid into the bush. Minerva, in her cat form, crouched beside the snake while Albus stood just behind the two animagi. At that moment, the door opened and Petunia and Vernon Dursley walked out of the house with Dudley Dursley just behind them.

"We're going to the store, boy," Petunia said curtly. "You're going to stay here and finish cleaning the house."

"I already finished, Aunt Petunia," Harry replied timidly.

"Well clean it again and make sure dinner's ready when we get home," Vernon growled.

"Yes Uncle Vernon."

Albus was a bit surprised at the timid way Harry spoke as if the boy was terrified of his uncle. Vernon glowered at the small boy before he walked to the car and climbed into it before he was followed by Petunia and Dudley. As the car pulled out of the driveway, Harry hissed something and Severus slithered out of the bush followed by Minerva and Albus walked after them.

Harry glanced at him before hissing something and Severus replied by lowering his head. The boy then opened the door and Severus slithered into the house followed by Minerva and Albus, sneaking in behind them, before Harry closed the door closed behind them.

Albus examined the house curiously; the walls were covered with pictures of Petunia, Vernon and Dudley but there were no pictures of Lily or Harry. It was odd to find that Petunia did not have any pictures of his nephew up on the walls. He glanced at Severus as he slithered toward the cupboard beneath the stairs while Harry began doing his chores after petting Minerva.

"Both of you'll have to get out before Uncle Vernon comes home. He got bit by you," Harry glanced at Severus, "and he doesn't like cats," he glanced at Minerva.

Albus narrowed his eyes. _Severus _bit_ Vernon? Why would he do that? _He wondered silently. He decided that he would ask the master spy when he assumed his human form because right now he would not understand him.

Minerva purred as Harry petted her again before he went back to work and Minerva padded over to the cupboard. Harry glanced at her. "Sev seems to like it in there," he mused out loud.

_Sev? Only Lily ever called Severus that,_ Albus mused silently glancing at Severus and he was surprised to find that the cobra wasn't angry at being called a nickname only reserved for the only woman he has ever loved.

"You can go in there if you want," Harry added to Minerva. "I actually suggest it because I need to finishing cleaning…again…and I don't want to accidentally hurt you."

Minerva meowed in reply before bounding into the cupboard after Severus and Albus followed them. The cupboard was cramped with the three of them jammed in there but they managed to make room. Albus examined the room, his eyes widening as he took in the small bed, the broken toys, the written words upon the wall in crayon that declared this the place where Harry has been sleeping for the past nine years.

_But this only proves some of Severus's accusations,_ Albus thought glancing at the black cobra who was hissing in fury at the cupboard. It was clear he did not like everything that he discovered about the boy.

Albus smiled faintly and sadly, knowing full well that Severus and Minerva could not see him. He decided that if Severus's accusations are as bad as he insists they are then he will take matters into his own hands. In doing so, he will reveal a secret to Severus Snape that he has been keeping for the last nine years due to a promise he made to Lily just before they went to Godric's Hollow.

* * *

><p>Harry managed to finish cleaning what he missed on the first and second floor and finish cooking dinner by the time his aunt and uncle came home. Unfortunately, he was unable to get the tabby cat and Sev to leave and so they were stuck in the cupboard until the boy could discover a way to sneak them out of the house.<p>

Vernon glanced at the boy. "At least you finished dinner on time, you little urchin," he said angrily as he stalked into the kitchen and Petunia and Dudley followed him. Harry walked after him but, naturally, Dudley tripped him and he went sprawling into the china chest, causing several dishes to fall to the ground.

"You clumsy little idiot," Petunia hissed.

Vernon glared at him. "You're cleaning that up and you're not getting dinner tonight," he said.

Harry nodded slowly in reply, knowing that if he tried to tell them that it was Dudley's fault, he would get in more trouble than he was in already. "Yes Uncle Vernon," he said quietly before he began serving his relatives. Naturally, Dudley wanted to get Harry into trouble and so he stretched out a leg and tripped Harry just as he was delivering Vernon's plate to him. The plate of hot food went flying into Vernon's chest and he scowled angrily as he got to his feet.

"You clumsy little urchin," he screeched angrily. "How dare you spill food on me, you freak?"

"I…I'm sorry, it was…it was an accident," Harry protested before he could stop himself. He was rewarded with a smack across the face by Vernon.

"Go to your cupboard, now, I'll deal with you later," Vernon hissed.

Harry quickly scampered toward his cupboard before closing the door behind him. He felt a bit more cramped in the cupboard then last time but he felt at ease with Sev and the cat at his side.

The cat was hissing, Harry noticed, and her fur was fluffed up until she looked twice her normal size while her tail lashed angrily. Sev was rearing up and was fanned out, his tongue flickering angrily from between closed jaws as if he was preparing himself to strike.

Twenty minutes later, Vernon came into the cupboard and opened it before he stretched out a hand and pulled Harry out, not seeming to notice the cobra and cat that were glaring at him. "You ungrateful little urchin," he hissed tossing Harry to the other end of the living room. "You should have died alongside your parents, you freak!"

Harry curled up into a ball; he knew this was the best protective position he could possibly be in. He noticed that the cobra and cat were about to strike had Vernon not slammed the door into their faces before he advanced on Harry.

"You good for nothing little freak," Vernon growled and with each new insult, he continued to swing on Harry. He was covered in bruises and Vernon was beginning to pull off his belt when the door to the cupboard slammed open and Sev and the cat sprang Vernon.

Vernon screeched in fury as he leapt backwards to avoid the cobra but the cat managed to sink her claws and teeth into the legs of the fat man. While the cat used Vernon's beefy leg as a scratching post, Sev curled up protectively in front of Harry's beaten body.

The noise that the cat's screeches and Vernon's yells of pain immediately woke up Dudley and Petunia and both of them were watching at the top of the stairs with huge eyes. "That's the snake," Dudley cried pointing to Sev who hissed angrily.

"I thought I told you to kill that damn snake, boy," Vernon growled as he tried to get the cat to let go of his leg. He finally managed to get the cat to let go by grabbing the scruff of her neck and tossing her to the other end of the room. Surprisingly, Harry watched as the cat landed gracefully on all four paws and hissed angrily at Vernon.

Vernon advanced on Harry but Sev reared up and hissed. '_Try it, I dare you,_' he hissed loud enough for Harry to hear him but, naturally, Vernon did not understand him.

"Go to bed, you two," Vernon ordered Petunia and Dudley. "I'll handle the urchin and these animals."

Petunia and Dudley were more than happy to comply and quickly rushed away back to their rooms respectfully.

"As for you," Vernon glared at Harry before glowering at the snake that was curled protectively in front of him. "I should have left you outside to die when you were first brought to us, you little freak. Then we would not have to be burdened with you." Sev reared up before hissing out a curse. '_Potter,_' he hissed. '_I want you to repeat what I am about to say out loud._'

Harry nodded slowly.

'_I want you to say, out loud, is this enough proof for you, Headmaster?_' Sev ordered.

Harry swallowed. "The snake says is this enough proof for you, Headmaster?" he said out loud.

"What the blazes…?" Vernon began.

"Yes, it is enough proof for me, Severus," a new voice sounded and Harry glanced up as an elder gentleman with a long white beard and furious blue eyes suddenly appeared, out of nowhere, in front of them.

"You!" Vernon screeched. "You were the one that left this good for no…" He broke off and suddenly he couldn't speak anymore after the elder gentleman waved a stick at him.

"I suggest you go get your wife and your son, Mr. Dursley," the elder gentleman said coolly. "I want to speak to all three of you right away."

Vernon growled but when Sev made to strike him, he quickly made his way up the steps. The elder gentleman glanced at the cat. "Follow him and make sure he actually comes back down, Minerva," he said.

The cat meowed in reply before she bounded after Harry's walrus of an uncle while Harry was staring in stunned shock. "W…Who are you?" he stammered out.

The elder gentleman smiled sadly. "I am sorry, Harry," he said quietly, "for the childhood you had to suffer. As for who I am, I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"But wizards aren't real," Harry protested.

'_Wizardsss are real. You are one jussst as I am one,_' Sev the cobra hissed.

"What do you mean you're a wizard? I thought you were a cobra," Harry whispered; his voice was laced with pain.

'_I told you I wasss not like other cobrasss. Now don't ssspeak any longer, you are injuried,_' Sev hissed and Harry tried to nod but one of the hits his uncle had delivered to him had been to his head and so he was seeing dots in front of his eyes and everything spun when he lifted his head.

Harry glanced toward the staircase as an elder woman with furious brown eyes walked down from the steps with Vernon, Petunia and Dudley just behind them, the latter two looked terrified. "Sit," the woman snapped.

Petunia and Dudley, too afraid to argue, immediately sat down while Vernon hissed angrily, "Who are you to tell me what to do, you freak?"

Dumbledore pointed his wand at Vernon and the fat man quickly sat down. He then glanced at Sev. "I suggest you revert back to your other form, Severus," he said.

Sev nodded and Harry watched in amazement as the cobra suddenly shimmered before a tall man dressed in dark black robes with shoulder length greasy black hair and flaring obsidian eyes appeared before him. Petunia gasped. "It's you," she exclaimed.

The man sneered. "Good to see you too, Tuney," he retorted as he knelt down beside Harry who frowned.

"You two know each other," he murmured trying to sit up.

"Don't move, Potter, you're injured badly," the man warned.

"Severus, does he need to go to Poppy?" the woman asked.

The dark man, Severus, pulled out a stick before waving it over Harry, murmuring something under his breath, before shaking his head. "Some of his bones are bruised but none of his wounds are life threatening. Sit up slowly, Potter," he ordered.

Harry nodded before slowly sitting up, wincing as he moved, before he placed a hand on his head as everything began to spin around him. Severus helped Harry to lean against the wall next to the door before he stood up and glared at the three Dursleys.

Dumbledore shook his head. "He is an innocent boy," he said. "And yet you treated him worse than a house elf and worse yet you actually beat him."

"We did no such thing," Vernon growled.

"There is no use lying about it," Severus said silkily. "We know everything. Potter did not tell us, we saw everything for ourselves."

"You broke into our house," Petunia sputtered angrily.

"On the contrary, Tuney, I did not break into your house, your nephew invited us in."

Harry knew for a fact that he did not invite the man that called himself Dumbledore inside but then the elder man had appeared out of nowhere so maybe he did. He really didn't understand anything that was going on now and he was getting more confused by the instant. He found that his thoughts constantly drifted to Severus's words, when he was a cobra, about being a wizard even though Uncle Vernon kept insisting that magic wasn't real.

"We never wanted him," Vernon said angrily. "He was thrust upon us and we did not have a say in the matter."

"And so you took it out on him; made him do everything, beat him if something went wrong, starved him and gave him a room in the cupboard beneath the stairs. How could you do such a thing to your own sister's son, Tuney?" Severus demanded angrily.

Petunia growled. "I never wanted him," she retorted.

"He was an innocent boy," Dumbledore said with a sigh. "He should have been treated as such. I made a grave mistake in letting him stay with you; I should have found someone else to watch him."

"I told you so," the woman said smirking. Harry got the distinct feeling that the woman has been wanting to say that for some time now.

"Yes you did. Severus, will you take the boy to Madame Pomfrey and have her look him over to make sure he is all right?" Dumbledore asked.

Severus nodded before helped Harry into a standing position. "Hold onto my arm and don't let go," he ordered.

Harry nodded once in reply and held onto the arm just as Severus disappeared from the home of his relatives with a barely heard pop in thin air.

* * *

><p>Keeping Potter from collapsing the instant they arrived beyond the wards of Hogwarts, Severus guided him into the large castle. Ignoring the wide eyed stares of Potter as the boy was led through the large doors and into the corridors of the castle, Severus immediately made his way toward the Infirmary.<p>

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"Hogwarts," Severus replied curtly. He was still angry at what he, Minerva and Albus witnessed before Albus opened the door just enough to allow Severus and Minerva to attack Vernon to get him away from Potter. His blood was boiling and Severus knew it was for that reason alone that Albus had suggested he take Harry to Hogwarts. It would do no one any good if Severus got sent to Azkaban for cursing the Dursleys into oblivion, like he was sorely tempted to do.

"Why am I here?" Potter asked.

"We're going to let a healer look at you and make sure you get the medical attention you need."

Potter's eyes went wide with panic. "I'm fine," he insisted. "It was nothing."

Severus scowled. "It sure did not look like nothing," he snapped glowering down at the boy although his angry was not directed at him; it was directed at his relatives. "Besides, you will not be returning to their care any time soon."

Potter's eyes went wide with shock. "I won't?" he asked.

"No. I am sure Professor Dumbledore will make sure of that after witnessing what occurred there today."

Potter furrowed his brow in thought before he glanced at Severus. "Thank you, Sev," he said quietly.

Severus noticed that he was still calling him by the name he went by when he was in his cobra form. He knew that it would do him no good if Potter called him that in the earshot of any of the students of Hogwarts. "While you are here, Potter, you will call me Professor Snape," he said finally

Potter glanced at him. "You're a professor?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, but thanks again, uh, Professor Snape."

Severus nodded once in reply before leading the way into the infirmary. "Poppy!" he called out.

A moment later, Madame Poppy Pomfrey, the head healer at Hogwarts, walked into the open from her office. "What have we here, Severus?" she asked.

"Albus wants you to check this boy," Severus replied.

Poppy nodded before moving forward and her eyes went wide when she spotted the scar. "Harry Potter?" she whispered her eyes wide as she glanced at Severus questioningly.

Potter looked surprised. "How do you know me, ma'am?" he asked.

Poppy smiled faintly. "I was a good friend of your mother's, Harry," she said before she gestured toward the bed while Potter's eyes went huge with surprise. "Come along, Harry, let's see what's bugging you."

Potter hesitantly walked over to the bed after Severus urged him there before he climbed onto it and Poppy transfigured his clothes into a hospital gown with a wave of her wand. She then waved her wand over him, murmuring a diagnosis spell, before watching as writing began to appear on a piece of parchment.

"I cannot believe this, Severus," she whispered.

Severus nodded slowly. "He has suffered much under the hands of his _relatives,_" he spat out the last word as if it was a curse. "Albus was wrong to leave him there all these years."

"He was," Poppy agreed as she lowered her wand before glancing at Potter who was watching them with confusion in his eyes. "Do you feel any pain, Harry?" she asked.

Potter shook his head. "No ma'am," he said quietly although it was obvious that he was due to the pain that glittered in his eyes.

"Potter, Madame Pomfrey cannot help you if you do not tell her what she needs to know," Severus pointed out to the boy angrily ignoring the reproaching glare he was receiving from Poppy.

Potter swallowed. "I'm not supposed to complain," he said quietly. "I'm just supposed to deal with it."

Severus resisted the urge to return to the Dursleys and strangle them or curse them. "Not here, Potter," he said growing calmer due to the glare he was still receiving from the healer. "You do not have to deal with the pain and Madame Pomfrey is trying to help you if you will only let her."

Potter swallowed again. "M…My ribs hurt and my…and my head hurts; everything's s…spinning," he whispered.

"It sounds like he may have a concussion," Poppy said. "I'll be back with some pain relievers. Make sure he does not fall asleep, Severus."

Severus nodded before turning his obsidian gaze to Potter as the boy examined the infirmary with curiosity in his eyes. "Where are we now?" he asked.

"The Infirmary," Severus replied.

Potter glanced at him. "What's going to happen now?" he asked.

"Dumbledore will make sure you get placed with someone who can watch you and take care of you, which your relatives should have done."

"Why would anyone want to take care of me?" Potter whispered. "I'm just a freak who killed his parents."

Severus's eyes flashed with anger. "You are not a freak and you were not responsible for your parents' deaths," he said firmly struggling to keep the anger out of his voice as well as the guilt. He knew that it was not Potter's fault that Lily and James were dead, it was his; if he hadn't delivered that bloody prophecy to Voldemort then his beloved Lily and James would still be alive.

"My aunt and uncle always said that…said that my parents got themselves in a car crash just so they…so they could get away from me," Potter whispered.

Severus's eyes went wide with surprise. _They told him his parents died in a car crash,_ he thought. "Your parents did not die in a car crash, Potter," he said out loud.

Potter glanced up at him with tears in the eyes hidden by small round glasses that reminded Severus briefly of James. It was really the only thing that reminded him of James really; everything else, except for the dark hair, was pure Lily, even his personality was much like Lily's. "Car crashes don't involve green light anyway so I figured that," he said quietly.

Severus was startled. He didn't think that Potter, who was only a little over a year old when it happened, could actually remember the Killing Curse that took his parents' lives from him. He was saved from having to reply by Poppy returning and gently handing the vial to Potter. "Take this," she said gently.

Potter frowned at it. "What is it?" he asked.

"Medicine, it'll make the pain go away," Poppy said.

Potter shied away from it. "I'm not supposed to take medicine," he protested quietly.

"You may here," Poppy insisted gently holding out the vial and Potter, reluctantly, took it before uncorking it and swallowing its contents, grimacing at the taste. "There's a good boy. Now then, I will get some salve for your recent injuries and then a nutrition potion that you will need to take every day before breakfast."

Severus knew that was likely to happen; it was obvious the boy was malnourished due to how scrawny he was. He glanced up as Albus and Minerva walked into the infirmary at that moment as Poppy disappeared into her office to get some more supplies.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We had to go through the muggle authorities," Albus said. "We could not risk having the Ministry get a whiff of what is going on. Technically speaking, I am now Harry's guardian since the Dursleys have been proven to not be good guardians but that will not last. He needs to go someplace safe until he starts here in the fall; some place with a relative."

"Relative?" Potter echoed overhearing the last portion of Albus's statement even though the Headmaster had been speaking too low. The boy had keen hearing, Severus noted. "I don't have any relatives other than my aunt and uncle and cousin."

Albus smiled. "That is where you are wrong, Mr. Potter," he said but he did not elaborate as Poppy came back and glanced at Severus.

"I will need your help to apply the salve, Severus. It'll sting and I don't want him moving for it'll aggravate his head injury," Poppy said.

"Should I petrify him?"

"That would work, yes."

Severus pulled out his wand before pointing it at Potter. "This will not hurt, Potter," he said before he murmured, "_Petrificus Totalis,_" under his breath and Potter's body went still although his eyes were still moving one person to the next.

Poppy began to spread the salve on Potter's recent bruises before cleaning his other wounds. Since his body was motionless, the only indication that Potter was feeling pain were the green eyes that were so much like Lily's beneath his glasses. When Poppy was done, she nodded at Severus who murmured, "_finite,_" to cancel the spell.

Potter did not complain about the pain he was no doubt feeling however once it was done. Poppy glanced at him. "Do you feel any pain?" she asked.

"It's just stings," Potter said quietly.

"That will go away in a bit. Do you feel any other kinds of pain?"

"No ma'am."

Poppy nodded before she held out a vial filled with a green liquid. "Then I suggest you drink this, it's the nutrition potion you need to start drinking every day," she said.

Potter took it before examining it and slowly drinking it. He did not grimace at the taste this time as he handed the vial back to Poppy. Poppy glanced at Albus as she placed the vial on the table next to the bed. "You better not be thinking of sending him back, Albus," she said firmly.

"I was not planning to, Poppy," Albus assured her.

"Then where am I going?" Potter asked.

Albus glanced at him. "For now you'll stay in here until we can find someone to watch over you," he replied before he glanced at Severus. "Severus, I must speak with you right away and Minerva, you should come as well. Let us leave Poppy to her work."

Severus nodded curtly before walking over to join Albus with Minerva just behind him. "So what is this about?" he asked after Albus cast a silencing charm over them.

Albus sighed. "Severus," he said quietly. "I have not been totally honest with you for a long while and I feel that I should tell you this now."

"Tell me what?"

Albus glanced at Potter for a long moment before he looked at Severus and Minerva and sighed again. "Severus," he said quietly, "Harry is not James's son…he is yours."

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: awww…I am so cruel to just end it there, aren't I? (Chuckles mysteriously)**

**Darth: you know, this is the first chatting author's note you've done in this entire story**

**Blaze: well this was a nine page chapter**

**Darth: it was?**

**Blaze: yup and more than 4600 words**

**Darth: what's that got to do with anything?**

**Blaze: nothing really, other than it's my longest chapter in this story**

**Darth: true**

**Blaze: I want to get a couple of points across before I go on with this story. One: There are absolutely NO horcruxes in this story and two: It will be my attempt at Severitus Challenge response fic.**

**Darth: yup**

**Blaze: so please review and I will post part 5 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	5. A Truth Comes to Light

_**Part Five**_

_**A Truth Comes to Light**_

Harry glanced at Madame Pomfrey as the gentle but quiet healer continued to work around him. Pomfrey glanced briefly at him as Harry yawned before rubbing his eyes. He realized that he has not slept at all and he had been taken from the Dursleys in the middle of the night. "Are you all right, Harry?" Pomfrey asked.

Harry nodded slowly. "Yeah," he replied. "I'm just a bit tired. Can I go to sleep?"

Pomfrey shook her head. "I'm afraid you cannot," she said. "You have a concussion, a bad one at that, and we need to make sure you are not in danger if you should go to sleep.

Harry sighed before resting his head on the pillow and glanced toward where Dumbledore, Minerva and Professor Snape were talking. They were close by but Harry couldn't hear a single thing that they were saying. In fact, the curtain obstructed most of his view of the three adults to where he could barely see them.

"What are they talking about?" he asked Pomfrey curiously.

"I don't know," Pomfrey admitted.

Harry examined the healer for a long moment. "You said you knew my mother. What was she like?" he asked remembering the healer had mentioned that she was a good friend of his mother when they first met.

Pomfrey nodded. "She was a very sweet and caring young woman who excelled at two subjects that are taught here at Hogwarts; Potions and Charms," she replied.

Harry sighed sadly. "I wish I had known her. My aunt and uncle said that my parents died in a car crash," he said quietly.

Pomfrey shook his head. "They did not die in a car crash," she replied.

"How did they die then? Do you know?"

Pomfrey was silent for a long moment as if debating whether or not to tell Harry what she knew. Finally she said softly, "Your mother died bravely, fighting against the darkest enemy the Wizarding World has ever seen."

"What about the green light?"

Pomfrey was startled. "You remember that?" she asked.

"I dunno what it really was," Harry admitted. "I just remember seeing a red haired woman falling after getting hit with a green light and then an evil man with red eyes glaring at me."

"Oh my," Pomfrey whispered her eyes wide.

"Was that the dark enemy you were talking about?"

The healer nodded. "Yes, the dark enemy was trying to rule all of Britain but many others stood in his way, your parents being but a few of them," she said quietly. "I think you are old enough to know this, Harry, but I do not know if I should tell you or not."

"Tell me what? Please, I wanna know the truth since all my aunt and uncle ever told me were lies."

Pomfrey was silent for a long moment. "Your mother died saving your life, Harry. When the Killing Curse, or the green light as you saw it, tried to kill you after your mother died, it was deflected and rebounded on the enemy, killing him. You were left with only this scar," she said gently touching the lightning bolt shaped scar on Harry's forehead.

Harry's eyes went wide with shock and sadness. "What about my father? You never said what happened to him," he said.

This time, Pomfrey did not answer. "Lie down," she said gently. "Some of your bones have been broken and have not been set correctly. I'm going to need to break them again in order to set them properly. I will give you a pain relief potion that'll soothe the pain before it strikes, okay?"

Confused and wondering why Pomfrey did not answer his question about his father, he nodded slowly. Pomfrey pointed her stick toward the office before a vial appeared in her hands. She handed it to Harry. "Try not to dwell on the taste," she advised as Harry uncorked it before swallowing it, grimacing at the taste and nearly spitting it back out.

As the potion began to kick in, Pomfrey waved her stick over him again, "Just lie still. You may feel a bit of pain but try not to think about it," she suggested. Harry nodded and Pomfrey began to work on re-breaking and resetting Harry's many past broken bones.

* * *

><p><em>Harry is not James's son…he is yours.<em>

Severus stared in shock at Albus as his words repeated themselves in his mind. For a long moment, he could only stare at the Headmaster of Hogwarts with confusion and shock in his eyes. "That is not possible," he said finally and a tad curtly. "You know as well as I do that Lily and I broke up…"

"…Ten months before Harry was born, yes I know. Lily was very much gifted in charms, Severus, and she prolonged the pregnancy another month to make it seem as though the boy was James's. James knew all along but kept it a secret for Lily's sake."

"Why didn't she tell me? I know her well enough to know she would have told me if Potter was my son or not."

"She only told me and Poppy," Albus said. "She did not want to risk you knowing the truth because then Voldemort," Severus flinched, "would learn of the truth. You were his supporter when Harry was born after all."

"I don't believe it," Severus said.

"Believe or not, Severus, it is true. Why do you think I insisted that he had another relative to take him in if what you said about the Dursleys proved to be true? Lily made me promise to keep this a secret just as she made you promise to protect her son should anything happen to her. She did it so that, if anything happened to her and James, Harry would not grow up without a father."

"Then why did you leave him at the Dursleys?" Minerva asked. It was obvious she was just as surprised as Severus was.

"Things were in chaos following the defeat of the Dark Lord, Minerva," Albus reminded her. "And Severus had been placed in Azkaban for three months before I was able to gather enough evidence to get him out of there. With the Death Eaters, who escaped Azkaban, still on the loose, I had to place him with someone related to him in order to enact the blood wards."

"And did you think to check on him?" Minerva demanded.

"I assumed…"

"Right, you _assumed _they would take in the boy and raise him as their own son. You _assumed_ they would treat him like a member of their family. And look where your assumptions have brought you, Albus?" the Scottish Lioness hissed angrily.

Severus narrowed his eyes. "After I got out of Azkaban, why did you not tell me then?" he asked.

"He was safe and sound at the Dursleys and I promised them that I would not interfere," Albus said apologetically. "I am terribly sorry for this, Severus, but I thought I was doing the best thing for the boy."

"By keeping him from his own father?" Minerva exclaimed.

"By keeping him from being found by the Dark Lord's followers. I honestly did not think that the Dursleys would actually do such horrible things to the boy."

"How can I know for sure you are telling the truth?" he asked finally scowling angrily. "If the boy really is my son then why does he look like Potter?"

"Lily insisted that the boy had to look like James in order for everyone to believe that he was James's son. She, James and I joined our wands together to cast a charm over him that made him look like James. All I needs are two other wizards to break the charm placed over him. After that, if you still do not believe me then we can do a paternity test to prove it."

Severus glanced at the boy that may or may not be his son; the boy was currently getting his old broken bones reset by Poppy. For a long moment, Severus merely looked at the boy before he glanced back at Albus. "When can we cast the spell?" he asked.

"I suggest that we wait until he recuperates more," Albus replied. "The transformation may be painful once the charm is broken and Harry is likely to be very confused. He is still recovering from what happened with the Dursleys and he does not seem to understand what is happening right now."

Minerva nodded. "That would make sense," she said quietly before she glanced at the boy. "Severus, what are you going to do if the charm and the test do prove that Harry is your son?"

Severus glanced at her with narrowed eyes. "Do you think I would abandon my child?" he asked coolly.

"But what of your duties to the Order?"

Severus sighed. "If the boy is my son then he will be my primary concern," he said finally.

"Yes and if the dark lord returns then what?"

The Potions Professor was silent for a long moment as he thought. He knew that he could easily relinquish his role as a spy for the Order in order to focus on being a father to Harry, if it was proven true, but he also knew that the information he brought the Order would help protect Harry in the future.

"I do not know," he said finally while wondering silently when Potter suddenly turned into Harry. "My duties as a spy will protect the boy in the long run, for I will be able to warn the Order of anything or everything that may come their way or pose a threat to Harry. But it'll also keep me from my son and there is no telling what the dark lord will make me do when he returns." Severus was one of the few wizards who believed that the dark lord would return; the members of the Order of the Phoenix were the others.

"Perhaps you can do both," Albus suggested. "I am sure that Harry will understand if you explain it to him and you know that everyone within the Order will happily watch over him when you are at meetings with the dark lord. Besides, I honestly don't anticipate the dark lord returning any time soon."

Severus shared Albus's sentiments on that. "I will think about it," he said finally. "But for now, I only want to know whether or not the boy is truly my son."

Albus nodded. "We will concern ourselves with other matters later," he agreed before he cancelled the silencing charm he had placed over them and walked over to join Poppy with Minerva and a thinking Severus just behind him.

* * *

><p>"I managed to reset the bones in his body that have been broken and were not set properly," Pomfrey said as Harry glanced at the adults that surrounded his bed. "He will need much rest and much nutrition if he is to recover fully. However, he is progressing well on his recovery. It would seem as though his magical core has been unconsciously healing the worse of Mr. Potter's wounds because some of his wounds were bad enough to cause permanent damage."<p>

Dumbledore nodded. "Is he well enough for a spell to be performed on him?" he asked.

Pomfrey narrowed her eyes in response. "You told them?" she asked.

"He had the right to know and I figured Minerva also deserved to know as well," the Headmaster replied.

"Know what?" Harry asked before he could stop himself. The adults immediately glanced at him and Harry ducked down. He was in for it now for asking a question when he was supposed to keep his mouth shut. "Sorry," he said quickly.

"There is nothing to be sorry about, Mr. Potter," Pomfrey said gently. "You have the right to question anything although interrupting is another matter but that can be discussed later."

"As for whether or not the spell can be performed on him, I believe that it can," she added glancing at the others. "We will have to be very cautious though if we are to break the charm placed over him. There is no telling what will happen once the charm is lifted but none of his wounds are serious enough to stop us from breaking the charm. Do you want to tell him the truth or do you want to break the charm first?"

Dumbledore glanced at Professor Snape who was standing next to the bed close to Harry's head. "It is up to you, Severus," he said.

Snape was silent for a long moment. "We should determine whether or not what you told me is true before I tell him anything," he replied.

"All right then. We'll break the charm. Harry," Dumbledore looked at the boy, "This may hurt, okay?"

"Okay but what are you doing?" Harry asked.

"We're breaking a charm your mother placed on you when you were born," Minerva replied gently. "This charm hid your real looks behind the looks you have now."

Harry was confused. "I don't look like this in other words," he asked gesturing to himself.

"No you do not," Dumbledore replied. He pointed his stick, Harry had learned from Pomfrey that it was called a wand, at him and Snape and Minerva followed his gesture. Poppy stepped forward to place a hand on Harry's head to keep him from moving as the three wizards murmured the appropriate words, words Harry could not understand. Their wands lit up and Harry watched as light went into his body and he immediately pain ravage his entire body.

"Will it be safe enough to give him another pain reliever?" Snape asked as a shrill scream of pain escaped Harry's lips.

Pomfrey nodded before she pointed her wand at Harry and a moment later, the pain started to fade. "I just spelled it in him. It should act faster now," she said.

"Well the spell is working," Minerva said as Harry, now that the pain was gone, slowly began to close his eyes. "Ah...Should he be falling asleep, Poppy?"

"His concussion is not that serious anymore," Pomfrey replied. "Actually, I think it would be best if he did sleep so that the spell would be able to work quicker."

Minerva nodded once in reply.

"Can I go to sleep now?" Harry murmured.

"Yes you may, Harry," Snape's voice murmured quietly just as Harry slipped off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>The spell that broke the charm Lily placed upon their son had caused quite a few changes to hit Harry. Severus noticed that the boy that was obviously his son was a few inches taller than before, even if he was still scrawny due to malnutrition. His hair was no longer messy and shaggy like James; now it was straighter and darker, like Severus's; his facial features, aside from his nose, changed to resemble Severus's strongly.<p>

"He looks quite a bit like you, Severus," Minerva commented. "He's got Lily's nose though while he gets the rest of his facial features from you. I also think he may have gotten his body structure from you as well, if the couple of inches he grew is any indication."

Severus nodded slowly still amazed that the boy was a combination of himself and Lily; the boy truly was the son of one Severus Snape.

The boy stirred at that moment before opening brilliant green eyes and Severus found himself glad that his son kept his mother's eyes. Harry gazed around for a long moment before he frowned. "What happened?" he asked.

"The charm that your mother placed on you is broken," Albus explained. "You know look as you are supposed to look."

Poppy held up a mirror and Harry examined himself, his eyes going wide before he glanced at Severus. "I look like you," he exclaimed.

Severus nodded. "You do," he replied. "But you got your mother's eyes and her nose."

"Now it is time for the truth. I think we should give them both some privacy," Albus said. Minerva and Poppy nodded in agreement before the three of them walked away to leave Severus alone with his son.

Harry glanced at him. "Why do I look like you?" he asked curiously.

Severus sighed. He decided the only way he could tell Harry is if he was honest with him from the very beginning. "It is because I am your father, Harry," he said finally.

"My father? But my father died."

Severus shook his head. "No he did not," he replied. "Your mother and your stepfather were the ones that were killed, Harry."

"Where were you?"

Severus winced but did not explain that he had been responsible for Lily's death and had been too busy trying to redeem himself. He would wait until Harry was a bit older before explaining _that_ part of the story. "I was helping to defeat the dark wizard that was going after your family," he said finally. "Your mother kept you from me to protect both of us. If the dark wizard learned that I was your father then…it would be less likely that I would be here today. I do not really know exactly what she did but she apparently hid your true appearance and told your stepfather, James, that I was your real father."

Harry's eyes were going wider by the second. "Did you love my mum?" he asked.

Severus managed a small smile, which came odd to his facial features. "More than you could possibly imagine," he replied.

"Am I going to live with you now?"

Severus nodded. "Yes," he replied. "You will come to live with me."

"Why did you not come to get me earlier?"

"I did not know of your existence," Severus admitted. "Nor did I know of how you were being treated by your deplorable relatives. If I had known then I would have taken you away from their ages ago."

Harry gazed at him. "Father?" he whispered and Severus suddenly found his arms filled with ten-year-old boy. He was unused to being hugged and so he awkwardly patted his son on the back until the boy, blushing, let go of him.

"Sorry," he said.

"Do not be sorry," Severus replied.

"I am glad to see the two of them getting along so quickly," Albus said smirking as he walked over to join them although it was obvious that he had been eavesdropping.

Severus sneered at him. "Did you have to eavesdrop, Albus?" he asked curtly while Harry sat back down on the medical bed.

"I was not listening in. I was merely speaking with Minerva when I saw Harry hug you." There was a mischievous twinkle in the Headmaster's eyes.

"Do not even think about it, Albus," Severus growled knowing full well if word got out of what happened here today in the Infirmary then his reputation would be ruined.

"Think about what?" Albus asked feigning innocence.

Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes before he glanced at his son as Harry glanced between the adults that were around his bed again. "You look tired. You should probably get some sleep, son," he said. He found it odd to be referring to anyone as his son and yet it didn't feel too bad.

Harry nodded in agreement before he lied down and before long he was fast asleep while Severus watched over him.

* * *

><p>"So what name will I go by now?" Harry asked his newfound father curiously the following day as he waited to see if he was ready to leave the infirmary.<p>

"Your birth certificate gives you the name Harry James Severus Snape," Snape replied. "Naturally, it shall be shortened to Harry Snape though. I think your mother put your stepfather's name in your name to honor him since he was the one that took care of you when I could not."

Harry nodded. "So what do I call you know?" he asked.

Snape raised his eyebrows. "I do not care. Just do not call me 'daddy'," he replied shortly.

Harry laughed slightly at that. "All right dad," he said and Snape snorted before shaking his head slightly.

"That will suffice," he said finally before he glanced at Pomfrey. "Is he ready to leave the infirmary?"

Pomfrey nodded. "He will still need to take that nutrition potion every day before breakfast until his immune system is back to normal and he gains more weight," she replied.

"I will make sure he takes it."

"I am sure you will," Pomfrey replied. "If you need any help then you know how to contact me."

Snape nodded. "Come along, son," he said to Harry. "Let's head down to the dungeons. I believe Dumbledore is finished messing around with it by now. Hopefully it will not be completely destroyed when I go down there. When we're down there, we'll go over some rules and other information that you should know."

Harry nodded before he followed Snape as he led the way out of the infirmary and down the corridors of Hogwarts toward the dungeons. Every so often he would stop to examine the talking and moving portraits before questioning his father constantly as they walked.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was the seven page part 5**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yup it is**

**Darth: what's going to happen next?**

**Blaze: (thinks for a minute) Severus will lie down some ground rules, Christmas will finally arrive, they will celebrate Severus's birthday and Severus will explain why he has to act a certain way around the students when they come back**

**Darth: in that order?**

**Blaze: maybe**

**Darth: and who's POV will it be?**

**Blaze: Severus's and Harry's and maybe Dumbledore's and Minerva's**

**Darth: ah okay**

**Blaze: so please review and I will post part six as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon and once again this story takes place just before Christmas time.**


	6. Meeting the Weasleys

**I have decided that, in response to some flames I got on the first version of this chapter, I would redo it. I have to admit that now that I reread this chapter, I can see how illogical it is and I hope this one is better than the last one. I have also changed the title of this chapter.**

_**Part Six**_

_**Meeting the Weasleys**_

In the last nine years since Lily's death, Severus has been through many things, hell and back being just one. The Potions Master knew he was exaggerating but spending three months in the Azkaban prison with Dementors because he had been stupid to take the Dark Mark in sixth year sure felt like hell. The fact that his onetime best friend, Lucius Malfoy, escaped being sent to Azkaban did not help matters either. The only reason Malfoy escaped was because of his influence on the Minister of Magic and Severus was sure that he would have spent more time in the prison if Albus had not gathered enough prison, pushed for a trial and, eventually, proven his innocence by claiming he was a spy for the Order of the Phoenix the entire time.

After that, Severus spent his years attempting to gain his mastery in Potions while also attempting to push his memories of his beloved Lily away. About a year after the attack on the Potters, Severus had attained his mastery in Potions, becoming the Wizarding World's youngest Potions Master in history, and he began teaching at Hogwarts once Albus offered him the job. He has been teaching at the school where he had memories he really did not wish to relive. And now, eight years later, Severus was now the father of a ten-year-old Harry Potter, er Snape.

It still came as a shock and what was even more shocking was how calmly accepting of the truth Harry was. He seemed to have understood everything that has happened to him, even if he was confused by everything he had recently learned about magic, the Wizarding World, his family and Hogwarts. Severus couldn't also help but be extremely angry with Albus. Now that his son was well on his way to recovery, Severus found himself thinking about Albus. The manipulative old coot had kept the boy from him these last nine years and didn't so much as hint that the boy could be his son.

Sure Albus had admitted that the boy was _supposedly _safe at the Dursleys but the idiot didn't even go check up on him. Severus had to admit that he agreed with Minerva; why the bloody hell did Albus leave the boy with muggles and why did he keep the truth from him for nine years? Severus couldn't help but scowl darkly in anger; it was as if the truth behind the entire matter had just come to him after his moment of shock.

Severus hated being kept in the dark of anything; he also hated the matter that the Ministry of Magic also knew the truth. Even if Albus had pulled ties to keep the truth from leaking out, it was only a matter of time before someone like Rita Skeeter or Lucius Malfoy found out the truth. If the first found out then everyone would soon follow because it would be in the Daily Prophet most likely the next day. As for if the latter found out, Severus did not want to know of what would happen then.

He found himself wondering if he should just leave Hogwarts; he decided that he would not resume his spying duties for the Order of the Phoenix, even if it would help his son in the long run. He was so deep in thought that he was barely aware of Harry suddenly stopping to examine another magical portrait.

"Dad?" he called and Severus stopped before glancing over his shoulder at the small boy.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Why do these pictures walk and talk?" Harry asked curiously examining the portrait with big eyes as they examined him and talked with each other quietly about him.

"They're magical portraits," Severus replied.

"But how do they walk and talk?"

"It's too complicated to explain."

"Oh okay."

"You'll learn about it when you come to Hogwarts," Severus relented finally as he neared the entrance to his office in time to find Albus leaving it as his private chambers lay beyond it. He glowered at the Headmaster, still angry at what the Headmaster kept from him. "Headmaster, I trust you did not destroy my quarters," he said sneering at the Headmaster.

Albus's eyes took on a pained look. "Severus, I assure you I did not destroy your quarters," he said.

"Good. Harry, why don't you go inside? I wish to have a few words with the Headmaster," Severus said. "The password is 'Lily'. Just say it and step through the portrait."

"All right Dad," Harry said before he walked over to the portrait, whispered the password and stepped through it into the chambers. Severus watched him go before he turned his gaze to Albus who was watching him with the damn twinkle was still in his eyes.

"So what did you wish to speak of, Severus?" Albus asked.

Severus cast a silencing charm over them just in case any of the students who stayed at Hogwarts came near. "I am not going to take up my duties as a spy for the Order when the dark lord comes back, Albus," he replied.

The headmaster narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Even if you did pull ties to hide the truth that the Boy-Who-Lived is my son, there is still a chance that the Ministry as well as reporters like Rita Skeeter will discover the truth. If former Death Eaters such as Malfoy or McNair discover the truth then the dark lord shall discover the truth. Besides, my primary concern right now is Harry and nothing will change that."

Albus sighed. "Very well then, Severus," he said. "I know that I wronged you in not telling you about your son and leaving them with the Dursleys but will you remain here as our Potions Professor? You are the youngest Potions Master in history after all."

Severus narrowed his obsidian eyes. He knew why Albus wanted him to stay here; he wanted to be there to influence Harry as the boy goes through his years at Hogwarts because of the bloody prophecy. Severus wondered if the prophecy even applied to Harry even though the boy was not the son of James Potter. But if it did then Severus was not going to let his son be subjected to the whims of the manipulative old coot of a Headmaster.

"I will stay," Severus said curtly, "so long as you stay away from my son."

"Severus, he is the Boy-Who-Lived and he is the child of the prophecy…" Albus began.

"Screw the bloody prophecy, Albus," Severus hissed. "I mean it, stay away from my son. If you come near him and attempt to influence him to follow the whims of your bloody prophecy then I will leave Hogwarts with my son and never come back."

"Severus," Albus said the twinkle in his eyes died. "You do not mean that."

"I do so mean that, Albus," Severus growled.

The headmaster sighed. "Very well, Severus," he said finally. "You are the best Potions Professor Hogwarts has ever had and you are also a good friend, my boy. I will not attempt to 'influence him' as you say about the prophecy but he must be prepared. Whether or not he knows of the prophecy, whether or not it is true, Voldemort is still coming back and still knows Harry is the one who defeated him."

"I do not believe in bloody prophecy, Albus," Severus growled angrily. "This is something for adults to handle, not children who have as of yet to learn anything about their magic." With that, Severus turned around and walked over to the portrait before he murmured the password and slipped into his office.

* * *

><p>Harry glanced at the door as his father walked into the room before he gazed around the chambers. There were three doorways, two with doors and one that was just an archway. Beyond the archway was a short corridor that led to a classroom.<p>

"Come on," Snape said walking over to the door directly across from the one he had just entered.

"What did you and Professor Dumbledore talk about?" Harry asked curiously.

"That is none of your concern, Harry, now come."

Harry nodded before the two of them walked pass the door into Snape's chambers and he gazed around. "I'm going to stay here?" he asked.

"Yes until the summer holidays at the very least. Now come, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall both decorated your room so why don't you go check it out? I have to take care of some things right now."

Harry nodded and, once Snape indicated which door was his, he walked into the room. He couldn't help but stare in amazement at the amount of stuff in the room; it was a large room complete with a four poster bed, a large cherry wood wardrobe, a cherry wood desk and a wooden bookshelf. The bed was covered with scarlet and gold sheets, blankets and pillowcases; the floor was covered with scarlet carpet and there was a window that seemed to overlook a clearing of grass with stands surrounding it.

"Whoa," he breathed as he gazed at the room before he walked over to the bed and gently ran his fingers across the blankets. He sat down on the bed before lying down on it just as the door to his room opened and his father walked into it. Narrowing his eyes, Snape glanced at Harry.

"Do you like the room?" he asked.

"It's really nice. Is this mine?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Harry," Snape replied. "But next time, I am not letting two Gryffindors' decorate your room. This is going to be an eyesore every time I come in here."

Harry lowered his head. "If you don't like it…" he began.

"No, no Harry. I did not mean that. I merely meant that I do not care for these colors; this is your room and therefore it is yours to decorate anyway you wish," Snape said soothingly.

"Okay," Harry said.

"Lunch is going to be served soon, Harry. The Headmaster wants you to get used to being around the students so you'll come with us to the Great Hall."

"I don't like the Headmaster," Harry whispered. "He's the one that left me with my aunt and uncle after all."

"Don't worry, Harry, the headmaster will not be bothering you," Snape said calmly.

Harry nodded slowly in reply before he closed his eyes and sighed. "Where am I supposed to sit?" he asked curiously.

Snape pursed his lips together in thought. "I suppose you can sit with the Gryffindors," he said grudgingly. "Professor McGonagall seems to think you'll be in Gryffindor so you may as well get used to them even if you aren't in Gryffindor. I believe the Weasley twins are here at Hogwarts for the time being. You can sit with them."

"Who are they?"

"You'll meet them soon. Let me just speak with Professor McGonagall and then we can go to the Great Hall."

Harry nodded slowly in reply and watched as his father walked over to the floo and placed a floo call through the green flames. He returned a few moments later before he walked into the kitchen and picked up a vial that he handed to Harry as he rejoined the small boy.

"Take this just before you start eating," he said handing the vial to Harry who, figuring it was the nutrition potion he was supposed to take, took it.

"Are we going now?" he asked.

Snape nodded before leading the way out of the chambers and Harry followed him. He jumped startled when he spotted a ghost floating around nearby and he glanced at his father. "Dad, there's a ghost," he said pointing to the ghost.

Snape glanced at him. "It is rude to point, Harry," he said before he glanced at the ghost and added, "That is the bloody baron, the ghost of the House of Slytherin. It's all right, he will not harm you."

"Oh. Are there a lot of ghosts here?"

"Yes."

Harry frowned as he walked after his father. Hogwarts was definitely different from any other school that Harry has ever gone to. He was so deep in thought that he barely noticed when his father stopped and he barely stopped himself from walking into his father's back.

"Mr. and Mr. Weasley, I take it Professor McGonagall spoke with you," Snape said and Harry walked to his father's side before examining two identical young man with red hair.

"She did and said…" began one.

"…that you wanted us to become friends…" said the other.

"…with your son," finished the first one.

"Typical," Snape grumbled before he gestured to Harry. "Harry, this is Fred and George Weasley. Fred, George, this is my son Harry Snape."

"Hi Harry it is…" began Fred.

"…very nice to meet you," finished George. "I'm George and that's Fred," he pointed to his twin.

Harry smiled shyly. "Hi," he said.

"I will leave you now. I'd best join the other staff members at the Staff Table," Snape said before he walked into the Great Hall and Harry was left with the Weasley twins.

"So you go here?" Harry asked. He winced and found that he could kick himself; of course they went here. _Stupid,_ Harry thought.

"Yeah we go here," said Fred, or George Harry couldn't tell who was who.

"We're second years. Are you going to come here?" George, or Fred asked.

"Yeah. Dad says I'll be starting in September," Harry replied.

Fred and George glanced at each other. "Really?" they said at the same time.

"No offence intended but you don't look like you're almost eleven," Fred admitted.

"It's all right. I guess I'm just small for my age," Harry lied easily. He knew the reason why he did not look like an almost eleven year old was because of the treatment he suffered at the hands of his aunt and uncle. "Er…shouldn't we be going in there?" He added gesturing toward the Great Hall.

Fred and George nodded before they walked on either side of Harry as he walked into the Great Hall. Looking at the Great Hall for the very first time, Harry found himself amazed by how large it was. There were four long tables arranged side by side with a walkway in between them and there was a large table lying horizontally on a slightly raised platform at the head of the hall. Harry could see Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore and his father along with a few other teachers.

"Aren't there more teachers?" Harry asked as he followed Fred and George toward the table that lay to the right to them in the center of the hall.

"Yeah, most of them…" began Fred.

"…are on vacation," finished George.

"Oh okay." Harry sat down beside Fred and George at the table and he was conscious of the stares he was receiving from the other Gryffindors who had stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays.

"This is Harry," Fred said to the other Gryffindors.

"He's Professor Snape's son," George added.

"And he's starting here in September," added Fred.

"He's Professor Snape's son?" another red haired student echoed. "I didn't think Professor Snape had a son."

"That's our elder brother Percy," Fred muttered.

"He's a fourth year," George added quietly.

"Hello," Harry greeted him.

Percy nodded his head in polite greeting before returning his attention back to the food placed in front of him. Before he forgot, Harry uncorked the vial and began to swallow the nutrition potion; it didn't taste really bad.

"What's that?" George asked curiously.

"It's a potion. Dad says I have to take it before each meal," Harry replied placing the empty vial beside his plate before he started to eat the food that was placed before him. Harry glanced at the staff table and he noticed that his father was speaking quietly with Professor McGonagall while the Headmaster watched.

"…you're going to be in?" Fred said.

Harry blinked before he glanced at the elder twin. "Huh? Sorry," he said quietly when he realized he hadn't been listening to one of the Weasley twins.

"I asked you, what house do you think you're going to be in?" Fred asked.

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "My dad's a Slytherin and I don't know which house my mum was in though. My dad never told me."

George pursed his lips together in thought. "Which house do you wanna be in?" he asked curiously.

"I dunno. I suppose Slytherin since that's my dad's house."

"Why would you want to be in Slytherin?" A nearby Gryffindor sneered. "It is full of dark wizards and evil arrogant idiots."

"Shut it, McLaggen," Fred snapped angrily while Harry lowered his head slightly.

"Well we all know that You-Know-Who came from Slytherin," McLaggen sneered.

Harry frowned. "You-Know-Who?" he echoed.

"Yeah, the dark lord who was defeated nine years ago," George replied.

Harry frowned as he thought about his mother and his stepfather, who were killed while he survived by the dark lord nine years ago. "My mum and stepdad were killed by the dark lord nine years ago," he said quietly.

"They were? I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I don't really remember much, I just remember seeing a flash of green light and then nothing."

Fred and George quickly exchanged a glance with Percy. "A flash of green light? You saw the Killing Curse?" Percy echoed.

"Uh yeah. It tried to kill me but it didn't," Harry said remembering what he learned from Madame Pomfrey about how he got the scar on his forehead even though he had the oddest feeling that he wasn't supposed to be saying anything about that.

He was suddenly aware of everyone staring at him and he frowned. "What?" he asked.

"Harry, you do know that no one has ever survived the Killing Curse, don't you?" Percy asked.

"Uh…no."

"You're the Boy-Who-Lived," McLaggen exclaimed loud enough for the teachers at the Staff Table to hear him. "Can I see the scar?"

Fred and George glowered at McLaggen. "It's just a scar, not something to be shown to everyone just cause you want to see it," they snapped at the same time.

Harry frowned, wondering why McLaggen wanted to see the scar but he shrugged it off as simple curiosity. "I guess so," he replied quietly to the Gryffindor's statement before he lifted his bangs to reveal the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He was withdrawn and shy but the Gryffindors were being so nice to him and he didn't want them to get mad at him because he refused to show them the scar. He didn't know it, of course, but his fears were very irrational.

McLaggen and the Weasleys whistled as they examined the scar. "Whoa, this is amazing," McLaggen gasped. "I thought the Boy-Who-Lived was a Potter, not a Snape."

"I can't wait to tell mum this," Fred said.

"Shouldn't you ask Harry first if he wants you to tell your mum this?" Percy asked curtly.

"Er…right, I should have, sorry Harry," Fred said glancing at Harry who was startled in surprise by the sudden apology.

"It's okay. Let me ask my dad," Harry said finally.

"Okay then," the Weasley twins said.

* * *

><p><em>Well I most certainly did not expect everyone to find out about my son being the Boy-Who-Lived this way,<em> Severus thought examining the two Slytherins who stayed at Hogwarts over the holidays staring open mouthed in shock as the news spread rapidly across the Great Hall. Minerva glanced at him. "It was only a matter of time, Severus," she commented.

"It was thanks to a loud mouth Gryffindor naturally," Severus said glowering at the Gryffindor table. "I was hoping that it would stay a secret for a couple more months at the very least. I knew it was only a matter of time but I was hoping for later rather than sooner."

"As Minerva said, it was bound to happen," Albus said.

Severus ignored the Headmaster's repetition of the obvious as he returned his gaze to Harry who seemed to be getting along quite well with the Weasleys. Minerva followed his gaze before glancing at Severus. "I think Molly deserves to know the truth," she said quietly. "Harry is getting along well with Fred, George and Percy. I think it would benefit him more if he got along with the entire Weasley family. Molly cared for Lily just as much as I did after all."

"I'll contact her tonight and see if she and Arthur have returned yet from their trip," Severus replied taking a bite of his food. "You're right; Molly deserves to know the truth. No one but Albus and Poppy knew the truth after all." There was anger in Severus's voice that told his colleague that he was still pretty angry that Albus had kept the truth from him this entire time.

Minerva nodded slowly. "Albus did what he thought was right even if I did not approve of it," she said quietly. "You have every right to be angry, Severus, but you need to focus on your son and not on your anger."

Severus nodded slowly before he returned his attention to his food.

Later that day, Severus and Harry found themselves in Severus's quarters while the Potions Professor spoke with Molly, who had just returned from her vacation the day before, through the floo. "…And I'd like to come over to explain everything to you in person," he finished with his proposal.

Molly, her eyes narrowing, nodded slowly. "Let me speak with Arthur for a moment, Severus," she said before her head disappeared from the floo.

"Dad?" Harry called quietly.

"Yes Harry?" Severus asked standing up before walking over to the couch where his son was sitting reading one of the books on the shelf.

"What house was my mum in?" asked Harry quietly as if he was still afraid to ask a question.

_Bloody Muggles,_ Severus thought angrily. "Your mum was a Gryffindor," he said finally. "Just as your stepdad was a Gryffindor."

"Oh." Harry fell silent for a long moment but it was obvious the boy wanted to ask something else. Severus did his best to wait patiently for the boy to finally ask the question but he was known to have little to no patience.

"One of the Gryffindors, McLaggen I think his name was, said that all dark wizards and bad people came from the House of Slytherin, including You-Know-Who," Harry said quietly.

"Why did he say that?" Severus asked.

"George asked which house I wanted to be in and when I said Slytherin, 'cause that's the one you were in and you're the head of, McLaggen said that it was filled with dark wizard and evil arrogant idiots."

Severus's scowled angrily; he wasn't too happy that the first year Gryffindor would actually fill his son's head with lies. "Harry, it is true that some bad people came from the House of Slytherin but bad people have come from other houses as well, such as the man who caused your mum and your stepdad to die, he was a Gryffindor after all," he said. "Slytherin is not the house of dark wizards, like some people may think; it is also the house of cunningness and ambition. Not everyone who is in Slytherin is bad; do you consider me to be a dark wizard since I came from Slytherin?"

"No," Harry said quickly shaking his head. "You're the nicest man I know."

Severus resisted the urge to snort; there goes his reputation. "I suppose so," he said. "Just because someone is in the house of Slytherin doesn't mean they'll turn into a dark wizard. Don't listen to him, Harry. I will still be proud of you even if you are a Hufflepuff so don't concern yourself with which house you will be placed in."

Harry nodded slowly. "McLaggen also called me the Boy-Who-Lived," he said. "I know that my mum and stepdad were killed by the dark wizard nine years ago and I somehow survived the curse but why did he call me the Boy-Who-Lived?"

Severus gritted his teeth. "It is a title given to you by the Ministry of Magic when you survived the curse that killed your mum and your stepdad," he said a tad curtly. "I will be honest with you, Harry; you are famous in the Wizarding World because of the scar you bear on your forehead."

"But why should I be famous? My mum was killed because of me," Harry whispered sadly.

"Don't say that, Harry," Severus snapped not realizing his anger was evident in his voice until he saw his son flinch. "I am sorry for snapping at you, Harry. It is not your fault that a mad wizard wanted to kill you." _If it's anyone's fault, it's mine,_ he added silently but did not dare repeat his thought out loud. He would wait until his son is older and hope that he would understand when he knew the truth.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered.

"Harry, you have no need to be sorry," Severus said. He placed a hand on his son's shoulder before getting to his feet and walking back to the floo as it flared and Molly's head reappeared.

"Arthur says you may come over. Would you and Harry like to come over for dinner?" Molly suggested.

"That would be fine, Molly. We will be right over," Severus replied and Molly nodded before her head disappeared and Severus returned his gaze to his son.

* * *

><p>Harry coughed as he stumbled out of the floo and he nearly lost his balance had Snape not stretched out a hand to prevent him from collapsing. His father glanced at him. "You were supposed to keep your mouth closed," he said with faint amusement in his voice while his eyes remained impassive.<p>

"Sorry," Harry said.

Snape chuckled. "Don't be," he said. "I have done that before when I floo traveled for the first time."

Harry smiled faintly before glancing up as a man and a woman walked over to join them. The woman examined Harry for a long moment before she glanced at Snape. "Why does he look so much like you, Severus?" she asked.

"Long story short, he is my son," Snape replied.

"What? How? Why did no one tell me?" the woman exclaimed.

"Lily only told Albus and Poppy. I did not even know until recently," Snape replied. "James also knew, though, but apparently he kept it a secret for Lily's sake since it protected the three of us."

"I can't believe it but it's obviously true since he looks a great deal like you even if he has Lily's eyes," the woman said.

Harry's eyes went wide. "I have my mum's eyes?" he echoed.

Snape glanced at him. "I never did mention that, did I?" he asked. When Harry shook his head, he sighed. "Well it is true, son, you do have your mother's eyes."

"Well don't just stand there," the man said gesturing toward the dining room. "Dinner's already ready. And by the way I am Arthur Weasley and this is my wife, Molly."

"It is nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," Harry said softly.

"Ron! Ginny! Dinner!" Mrs. Weasley shouted upstairs.

"Who's Ron and Ginny?" Harry asked curiously.

"My younger children," Mrs. Weasley said. "Ron will be starting at Hogwarts at the same time as you while Ginny is a year younger. Now come on, let's sit down before dinner gets cold."

"You can always heat it up with a heating charm, Molly," Mr. Weasley reminded his wife causing his wife to chuckle faintly.

Harry sat down at the table in the dining room beside his father as a shorter version of Fred and George and a red haired girl walked into the dining room. Mrs. Weasley glanced at them. "Ron, Ginny, this is Harry Snape. Harry, this is my son Ron and my daughter Ginny," she said.

"Nice to meet you," Harry said politely holding out a hand to Ron, who was taking a seat beside him.

"You too," Ron said shaking Harry's hand although he was examining Snape curiously. "I never knew that Professor Snape had a son; Fred, George and Percy never mentioned it."

"I only found out myself about a week or so ago," Harry admitted.

"Oi, why?"

"He never knew about me until then."

"Oh."

Ginny just nodded her head shyly in greeting before she turned her gaze to her meal and Harry saw a faint blush coloring her cheeks. Harry turned his gaze to his meal but before he began to eat, he saw Snape hand him the nutrition potion and he flushed. "Right, I forgot," he said as he uncorked it and swallowed it.

"Why does he need to take that?" Mrs. Weasley asked worriedly as Snape waved his wand and the empty vial disappeared.

"It is a long story, Molly. Perhaps I will explain after dinner," Snape replied smoothly.

"All right then."

Dinner was a silent affair although Snape, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley spoke quietly with each other on affairs that Harry knew were none of his concern. Ron finished eating after Harry and Ginny soon followed before Ron glanced up.

"Mum, can Harry, Ginny and I go outside?" he asked.

Mrs. Weasley glanced at her son before looking at Snape. "Is that all right with you, Severus?" she asked.

"Of course, it'll give us a chance to talk privately," Snape replied.

"All right, just don't leave the backyard and try to stay out of trouble," Mrs. Weasley said.

"He's a Weasley, the day he stays out of trouble is the day the world will end," Snape muttered and was rewarded with a slight smack on the shoulder by Mrs. Weasley who scowled at him.

Harry glanced at Snape in confusion but he could see the amusement in his father's obsidian eyes so he knew that the Professor didn't really mean his words in spite of how sincere his words sounded. He climbed off of his chair before following Ron and Ginny as the two Weasleys led the way outside.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was the redone version of part 6**

**Darth: I liked it. It was a bit better than the last version**

**Blaze: I know. I also have some warnings and I will post all the warnings on this chapter**

**Warning Number One: This is set in an Alternate Universe**

**Warning Number Two: There are allusions to abuse by the Dursleys but nothing graphic**

**Warning Number Three: non-Gryffindor Harry**

**Warning Number Four: non-Gryffindor Hermione**

**Warning Number Five: the Malfoys are…I don't wanna ruin the surprise**

**Blaze: Thank you Warnings One, Two, Three, Four and Five and here are some notes, some of which have been said before**

**Warnings One, Two, Three, Four, and Five: you're welcome by the way**

**Note Number One: There are absolutely NO horcruxes in this story**

**Note Number Two: Ol' Voldy will still be the main antagonist**

**Note Number Three: There will be Animagi in this story, one that has been used before in one of Blaze's**** HP fics**

**Note Number Four: This is Blaze's response to the Severitus Challenge but it has partially in the summary because Harry changes **_**before **_**his birthday**

**Blaze: thank you Notes One, Two, Three and Four**

**Notes One, Two, Three and Four: you're welcome**

**Blaze: (smiles) sorry about the long author's note and please review, I will post part 7 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon do hope that you like the new version of part six. I do hope that it is better and more logical than the last version. **


	7. The Invitation

_**Part Seven**_

_**The Invitation**_

"_What?_" Molly exclaimed as Severus finished explaining how he first met Harry, what happened with the Dursleys and, ultimately, how he discovered the truth behind Harry's parentage. When he told them of the abuse and neglect that the boy suffered at the hands of his aunt and uncle, Molly looked about ready to go down to the Dursleys household and rip them to pieces with her bare hands.

"I cannot believe this and Albus knew?" Arthur asked.

"He says he didn't," Severus said curtly. "He admitted to not even checking on the boy after he left him in the Dursleys care nine years ago."

"That old coot," Molly said angrily. "What the bloody hell was he thinking?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "So that is why Harry has to take a nutrition potion. They actually starved him," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Indeed," Severus said. "Not only that but he also continues to insist that the boy must be prepared for when the dark lord returns."

"He's just a boy," Molly exclaimed. She was a member of the Order of the Phoenix along with her husband and so she knew of the prophecy even if she only knew of the portion that Albus had told her. "Does Albus honestly think the boy can defeat the dark lord? He's crazy if he thinks that."

"He is," Severus agreed. "I have already told him that if he attempts to influence Harry to follow the prophecy then I will leave Hogwarts forever and take my son with me."

"I will support you on that, Severus, but I do not think Albus can afford to lose you."

Severus nodded in reply curtly before he turned his gaze to the window that viewed the backyard as Harry, Ron and Ginny walked around outside. "Harry is still overcoming what he had to suffer through at the hands of his relatives," he said. "There have come times when he begins to fall back on his old routines, such as not being able to ask questions. It'll take time for him to adjust to not living with the Dursleys. I think having the Weasleys as his friends will help him with that."

Molly nodded. "I cared for Lily like she was a sister, Severus," she said. "Harry is always welcomed here."

Severus nodded as he continued to watch his son.

"Which house do you think he'll be in, Severus?" Arthur asked curiously.

"That I do not know. I am a Slytherin and Lily was a Gryffindor after all. There is also the fact that Harry is a half-blood like myself and I was placed in Slytherin. I think there is a good chance that Harry will be placed in Slytherin."

"That may not go so well with the Gryffindors. You know of the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin after all," Arthur said.

"I do hope that they can see past the age old rivalry and actually begin to unite for once, especially when the dark lord returns."

"So you believe the dark lord will return as well?"

"I do indeed."

"What will you do then?" Molly asked. As she was a member of the Order of the Phoenix, she knew that Severus was an ex Death Eater and a spy for the Order.

"I have already told Albus that I will not take up my duties as a spy for the dark lord. I may still be apart of the Order of the Phoenix but I will no longer be a spy. My primary concern will be taking care of my son," Severus replied.

"Discovering you have a son has certainly changed you, Severus," Arthur said.

Severus sneered. "But of course, Arthur, I am not a heartless being some people make me out to be," he said curtly.

Arthur frowned. "I did not mean it that way, Severus," he said.

Severus snorted but nodded curtly in reply.

* * *

><p>Harry rather liked spending time with Ron and Ginny but he knew that it would have to come to an end eventually. As dusk faded to twilight, Harry found himself standing in the living room of the Burrow with his father at his side saying goodbye to the Weasleys. He and Ron shook hands again while Ginny just blushed, mumbled a goodbye, and fled up the steps.<p>

"She's very shy," Ron had explained earlier.

Harry glanced at his father. "We're going home now?" he asked.

"Yes, Harry," Snape replied. He placed a hand on his son's shoulder before gesturing toward the floo. "Let's get going. It is getting late and remember to close your mouth."

Harry chuckled before stepping into the floo and Snape stepped in behind him before tossing down the floo powder. "Professor Snape's quarters, Hogwarts," he called and the green flames immediately enveloped him. Harry kept his mouth and eyes closed before stumbling out of the floo as the flames disappeared.

Snape caught him as he tumbled forward. "We're going to have to work on that," he said. "You need to learn to keep your balance when you're exiting a floo."

"Sorry," Harry said.

"There's no need to be sorry, Harry. Everyone gets unbalanced during the first few times they use the floo. Now then, it is getting late so off to bed with you and don't forget to brush your teeth."

"All right dad," Harry said before he jogged toward his room but slowed then when his father cautioned him to walk and not run. Disappearing into the bathroom, he brushed his teeth before walking into his room and changed into the pajamas his father had been kind enough to get him.

Sitting down on his bed, Harry glanced up as Snape walked into the room. "We'll go to Diagon Alley in a couple of days, after Christmas, to get you some more clothes," he said.

"But I don't have any money," Harry protested.

"Harry, it is the parents duty to pay for anything that their child may need."

"I don't want to impose, dad, or use your money to get me stuff. I don't want you to run out of money."

"Harry, it's all right. You are my son so of course I will use my money to get you what you need. Besides, your stepfather named you his sole heir so you are entitled to all of his inheritances so it isn't likely you'll run out of money anytime soon."

"But why would you buy anything for a freak like me?"

Snape's eyes flashed and Harry shrank away before lowering his head until he felt the bed sink and glanced up. Snape placed an arm around his shoulders before saying firmly, "You are not a freak, Harry."

"My aunt and uncle always said I was, cause I could do magic."

"Whatever your aunt and uncle told you, forget about it. They are merely muggles who do not know, or understand, magic and therefore despise it."

"Muggles?"

"People who are not magical."

"Oh."

Snape placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I am your father, Harry, so I will take care of you and give you what your muggle aunt and uncle should have and that includes clothing when you need it. All right?"

Harry nodded slowly in reply. He knew he was different, the fact that he could do magic and speak to snakes contributed to that, but he also knew that his father was different as well. They were both wizards and that was why Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon never liked Harry. Harry gazed at his father as the tall man stood up before gesturing toward the bed.

"Get some sleep," he said.

Harry nodded before lying down on the bed and rolling onto his side. He no longer had to worry about the glasses due to the fact that the charm placed on him by his mother had been lifted. It would appear that he has always had twenty-twenty vision, like his mum and his dad, but the charm made his vision worse so that he required glasses. "Good night, dad," he called as Snape walked toward the door.

"Good night son," Snape replied before he waved his wand, the lights in the room shut off, and he closed the door quietly behind him.

* * *

><p>Severus woke up at around three in the morning to the sound of shrill screaming coming from his son's room. Without thinking, he was out of his bed and rushing toward his son's room with his wand in his hand. Knocking before he entered, Severus walked into his son's room. Lighting his wand, he spotted his son tossing and turning in his bed although it looked as though he was too exhausted to scream any longer.<p>

Returning his wand to the wand holder on his arm, Severus sat down on the bed before stretching out a hand. "Harry, Harry, wake up!" he called softly shaking the boy's shoulder.

"Don't hit me, Uncle Vernon, please, I'm sorry," Harry whimpered and Severus scowled at the reminder of the bloody muggles who dare harm his son.

"Harry, you're not at your uncle's," Severus said shaking Harry a little bit harder until the boy pulled up his arms to protect his face and his eyes blinked open. He gazed at his father for a long moment with eyes blurry with sleep.

"Harry, it's me, it's all right," Severus said his deep voice turning as soothingly as possible, which came a tad unnaturally to the dour Potions Professor.

Harry whimpered before he rubbed his eyes. "Dad?" he whispered sitting up.

"Are you all right?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a bad dream."

Severus narrowed his eyes in thought. "Do you wish to talk about it?" he asked as gently as possible.

"No…No it's fine," Harry stammered out.

"Harry you may talk with me about anything. It was obvious you were having a nightmare and about your uncle. Will you please tell me what happened?" Severus asked trying once again to get through to his son.

Harry shook his head. "I'm not suppose to complain or talk about my nightmares," he said quietly.

"Harry, you know there are different rules here. You don't need to follow your aunt and uncle's rules anymore," Severus said firmly.

Harry swallowed. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Harry, you don't need to be sorry, I just want to know what you were dreaming about so that I can help you."

Harry was silent for a long moment. "It was about my uncle," he said quietly. "He got mad at me because of another bout of accidental magic; it was like I was reliving what happened when Dudley f…fell down the stairs."

Severus knew firsthand of what happened that day. That was when he was still observing Harry while in his cobra form and the boy was beaten just because his cousin had fallen down the steps when the boy was nowhere near him. His uncle naturally blamed the boy and Severus was once again filled with the urge to turn into a cobra and bite the bloody muggle again with his venom.

"It's all right, Harry," he said pushing aside the murderous thoughts. "Your uncle will never hurt you again and if he tries then…" he left it hanging but Harry seemed to have understood what the Potions Professor was about to say.

"Go back to sleep, Harry," Severus said gently. "If you need my help then all you have to do is call, all right?"

"All right dad," Harry replied before he lied down again and Severus watched as the boy fell back asleep. As he watched his son sleep, he decided that if the boy woke up again with nightmares then he would give him a small dose of dreamless sleep to get him through the night.

With that, Severus went back to his own bed.

The following morning, Severus woke up at around nine in the morning and immediately checked on his son. The boy hadn't woken up again throughout the night and he was still in a deep seemingly dreamless sleep. For that, Severus was glad.

His floo flared to life and Severus's danger sense seemed to flare and he closed the door to his son's room before walking into the living room. Sure enough, he spotted the blond head of his one time best friend, Lucius Malfoy, in the green flames. "Severus, may I step through?" Lucius asked pleasantly.

"I suppose so," Severus replied gruffly before watching as the blond wizard's head disappeared before his entire body reappeared through the floo.

"I've learned some important information, Severus," Lucius said getting right down to business, as always, "from the Minister of Magic about the Boy-Who-Lived."

Severus stiffened. "And what is that?" he asked coolly.

"That the boy is your son," said Lucius. Surprisingly, he did not sound upset or accusingly, he just sounded faintly surprised.

Severus realized that the ties that Albus had pulled apparently weren't enough to keep Lucius from discovering the truth. That also meant that if the Minister of Magic knew the truth then it is likely some nosy reporter, like Rita Skeeter, would learn it as well. _And that means it'll be front page news in the Daily Prophet within a few days,_ Severus thought grimly.

"So what brings you here?" Severus asked calmly.

Lucius glanced at him. "Would you like to come to Malfoy Manor this Saturday for tea? I am sure Narcissa would love to see you again and you can bring your son. Draco has been wanting some company after all," he said startling Severus even more.

_He isn't mad? He doesn't see this as a threat to the dark lord's plan? What is going on?_ The Potions Professor thought while his eyes remained impassive.

He decided that he would rather be safe than sorry. "I appreciate the offer, Lucius, but my son is still getting used to having a father," he said calmly.

"I insist, Severus," Lucius said firmly. Severus resisted the urge to grimace; he did not know why his old friend wanted him to go to Malfoy Manor with them and he honestly did not wish to find out.

Lucius Malfoy, however, was not an idiot and he easily saw the hesitation and concern that his old friend was feeling for his next words addressed those emotions. "Severus," he said. "I know that you are concerned about the boy being your son and, also, being the Boy-Who-Lived. I admit that I made some mistakes, _many_ mistakes, in the past but I have tried to atone for them. I have a family to think about now and I do not want my son to follow the same path that I did."

Severus narrowed his eyes; he didn't need to be a Legilimens to know that his old friend was speaking the truth as he saw it. "And when the dark lord returns?" he asked.

"I do not know," Lucius admitted. "When the dark lord returns, both of us may be forced to return to his side or we can completely ignore his call. All I know is that I don't want Draco to live the life I have led and I am sure you do not wish for your son to live your life."

Severus had to agree with his old friend on that matter. The life he led was horrible due to the constant abuse at the hands of his muggle father and the constant ridicule and pranks delivered to him by the Marauders, which is what incidentally drove him to the dark lord's side in the first place.

He was silent for a long moment as he examined the long haired blond wizard who stood calmly in front of him. Lucius was not an idiot; he never did or said anything without having a reason behind it. And it looked as though the blond wizard was providing Severus with that reason. He also knew his old friend well enough to know that Lucius would not lie to him about something as important as his family; the Malfoy family may have been followers of the dark lord but they cared about their family more than anything else.

"Very well," Severus said finally. "I will bring my son over Saturday. What time will be all right for you?"

"Around noon?" Lucius suggested.

"Very well. Harry and I will join you at noon Saturday."

Lucius nodded before he turned around and disappeared into the floo. As the green flames disappeared, the door to Harry's bedroom opened and Harry walked out. "Morning dad," he mumbled sleepily.

"Good morning, son," Severus replied as he watched his son yawn and rub the sleep out of his eyes. "Come, son, let's get you something to eat."

Harry nodded slowly before following Severus as the Potions Professor led the way into the kitchen. Calling a house elf and placing an order, Severus watched as the breakfast appeared before them and Harry examined the food. He glanced at Severus as the Potions Professor handed him the nutrition potion before he swallowed it and began eating.

Severus watched him for a long moment as he thought of how best to approach the matter with Lucius Malfoy's invitation for Saturday. "Harry," he began finally. "I have been invited to join an old friend of mine for tea on Saturday and he has invited you as well."

"Me?"

"Yes he knows you are my son."

"But I thought only the people here at Hogwarts knew about that," Harry said.

"The Minister of Magic has found about you being my son and since my friend…knows almost everything the Minister knows, he found out the truth as well. But because the Minister of Magic knows that you are my son, it will not be long before everyone knows the truth."

"That's not a good thing, is it?"

"No I do not think it is. But nevertheless, my friend, Lucius Malfoy, invited us over to his manor this Saturday and I have accepted. This shall be a good chance for you to meet another kid your age who'll be attending Hogwarts at the same time as you," Severus replied.

Harry nodded slowly in reply. "All right dad," he said. He glanced at the empty vial next to his plate of food as he ate. "How much longer do I have to take that potion?" he asked curiously.

"I will not know until Madame Pomfrey has a chance to check how well you are healing," Severus replied. "It will take time before you are healed enough to no longer need the potion."

"Will I have to take it while at your friends house?"

"Probably. It would be best if you continue to take it before each meal so that it will work faster."

Harry nodded as he continued to eat and Severus watched him for a long moment as he also ate his breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: well that was part seven and thank you to everyone who has reviewed**

**Darth: yup thank you**

**Blaze: once again, this is AU so some of the characters may seem OOC but I will try my hardest to keep them in character**

**Darth: yup**

**Severus: what's going to happen next?**

**Blaze: the article, meeting the Malfoys and other stuff**

**Severus: ah okay**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I will post part eight as soon as I possibly can and, again, thank you everyone for the reviews I have received since I began this story.**


	8. Visiting Malfoy Manor

_**Part Eight**_

_**Visiting Malfoy Manor**_

Harry ate with Fred and George in the Great Hall for lunch the day after his father had received the invitation to visit Lucius Malfoy. Fred and George were talking quietly about a recent prank they had dished out on one of their fellow Gryffindors. He wasn't really paying attention; he was busy focusing on his meal.

One of the Weasley twins glanced at him. "Are you all right, Harry?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry replied. He wasn't sure which twin had asked him that question; he still couldn't tell which twin was which.

At that moment, a couple of owls came into the Great Hall and Harry glanced up as the owls flew above them dropping packages and letters onto the tables of those were staying at Hogwarts for the holidays. One of the items dropped on the table was what looked like a newspaper.

Swallowing his bite of food, George, or Fred, reached for the newspaper before lifting it up. "Huh, would you look at this? Harry, the front page story is about you," he said showing the newspaper to Harry who frowned when he spotted the headline, which screamed:

_The Boy-Who-Lived the Son of a Former Death Eater?_

"What's a Death Eater?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Those who follow You-Know-Who," Fred replied.

Harry's eyes went wide with surprise before he glanced at his father who had also received the newspaper and was scowling darkly at it. He returned his gaze to the newspaper as Fred, or George, took the paper from his brother. "Hmm, it's written by Rita Skeeter," he said.

Percy snorted. "She exaggerates many of the things she writes about," he said.

"She does," McLaggen agreed.

"What does it say?" Harry asked curiously.

Fred, or George, glanced from the paper to Harry before he began reading:

"_Recently unearthed by the newly elected Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, surprising information about the Boy-Who-Lived, one Harry Potter, who defeated the dark lord nine years ago has been revealed. It would appear that the Boy-Who-Lived is not the son of James Potter but rather the son of the supposed Death Eater turned spy and current Potions Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Severus Snape,_" Fred, Harry was now sure it was Fred, paused as he glanced at Harry who was still watching him with wide eyes. "You still with us, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "What else does it say?" he asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

Fred went back to reading: "_No one knows as to how one Severus Snape became the father of the Boy-Who-Lived but many are seeking answers. However, the Minister has yet to comment on the matter of the former Death Eater being the father of one Harry Potter, now Snape. On the other hand, one person has stepped forward to claim that Severus Snape being the father of the Boy-Who-Lived is not the worst thing that could possibly have happened but not many people agree with him. As everyone knows, Death Eaters were supporters of the dark lord who was destroyed nine years ago on All Hallow's Eve. The Minister of Magic, while he refuses to comment on it, is obviously worried of what will happen to the esteemed savior of the Wizarding World now that he is under the direct influence of a former Death Eater._"

"My dad is not bad," Harry said firmly although he was wondering why this Rita Skeeter called his father a Death Eater. _Did my father really support the dark lord?_ He wondered silently. "Does it say anything else?"

"No," Fred said placing the newspaper back on the table. "It was a short article that still managed to make the front page."

Harry went back to eating as he thought about what the article has said. "So everyone knows Professor Snape is my dad, huh?" he said.

"Everyone who reads the Daily Prophet at least," Percy said picking up the paper before scanning it. "Not everyone reads the Daily Prophet."

"It's not like it could've stayed a secret, Harry," George said.

"I know but it seems as though the article is labeling my dad as a bad guy," Harry said quietly. His father wasn't a bad guy; if he was bad then Harry doubted that Snape would have saved him from the Dursleys or actually accepted him as his son.

"I don't think he is a bad guy, Harry," Fred said. "He may be a snarky git at times but he isn't a bad guy."

"He seems perfectly nice to me," Harry said.

"You haven't had him for a class yet, Harry, but you will when you come to Hogwarts," George replied.

Harry frowned before glancing at his father as the Professor stood up and, after murmuring something to McGonagall, disappeared through a side door next to the staff table. Wondering what that was about, Harry returned his gaze to the Weasleys, and McLaggen, as they began talking about the next Quidditch match.

"What's Quidditch?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

Fred glanced at him in surprise. "You don't know what Quidditch is?" he echoed.

"I was raised by my aunt and uncle for ten years of my life."

"Oh," George said before he frowned and began explaining, "Well it's a game played on brooksticks in the Quidditch Pitch and…"

* * *

><p>Severus scowled angrily as he paced in his office, staying there so that his snakes could speak with him if they needed help. His thoughts were on the short but informational article on the front page of the Daily Prophet. Now everyone knew that the Boy-Who-Lived was Severus's son but that is not what he was really thinking about.<p>

No, his thoughts were entirely on the fact that everyone still saw him as a Death Eater. He had repented for his actions and turned spy on the dark lord before the dark lord's defeat and had already suffered for once being a Death Eater for three months in Azkaban.

_Why can't they just leave the past where it belongs?_ Severus thought as he continued to pace. He really did not care for the fact that it was Rita Skeeter who revealed to the entire Wizarding World that Harry was his son and he liked it even less that she kept referring to him as a Death Eater. He also found himself thinking about who stepped forward and actually stood up for him.

He had a feeling but he had no proof to prove his suspicions.

His floo flared to life at that moment and Albus's head appeared. "Severus, may I come through?" he asked.

"I suppose," Severus growled continuing to pace.

"I take it you aren't too happy with the article," Albus said watching as the younger man paced as he stepped into the office.

"What is there to be happy about? Skeeter just reminded everyone of who I had once been. Why couldn't she have just left the past where it is supposed to be…in the past?" Severus replied curtly.

"You repented for your actions, Severus, and risked your life to spy on the dark lord. No matter what Skeeter says, we all know that it is not true," Albus replied.

Severus sneered at the Headmaster. "Either way, the entire Wizarding World now know that I am Harry's father and they all still see me as a Death Eater. This may pose trouble for Harry."

"Harry can handle himself."

Severus scowled darkly and furiously at the Headmaster. "Harry is a ten-year-old boy who barely learned magic existed a week ago and doesn't even know how to control his magic. He cannot handle himself, not yet," he snapped before he returned to pacing. "There is no telling how his future classmates will react to this news. At the very least, Fred, George and Percy Weasley are still treating him the same way, which is good."

"Severus, I am sure you are worrying over nothing," Albus said calmly as that damn twinkle returned to his blue eyes.

Severus snarled at the Headmaster. "He is my son and I will worry about him, even if it is over nothing," he snapped back before he returned to pacing not noticing the flash of anger that had appeared in the Headmaster's eyes. He knew that he was treading dangerous ground in treating the headmaster disrespectfully but he really wasn't in the mood to care.

"I suppose that any parent would feel the same as you are," Albus said finally his initial anger fading and now he merely sounded resigned. "We are going to have a staff meeting soon and I also came by to give you something I want you to give to Harry tomorrow."

Tomorrow was Christmas Eve.

"What do you want to give him?" Severus asked narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"It is not from me," Albus said. "James gave it to me when he went to hide out in Godric's Hollow. He told me that if something happened to him, he wanted Harry to have it and I figure that Harry's first Christmas here at Hogwarts would be the best time to give it to him."

"And what is it?"

"Would you deny Harry's right to have it, since his stepfather gave it to him, if I told you?"

"It depends on what it is. Do not tell me it is the bloody cloak," Severus growled.

Albus look a tad sheepish.

"I have no desire to give my son that bloody cloak, Albus," Severus said angrily. He remembered all too well of how James and his bloody Marauders managed to pull many pranks on him and get into so much trouble due to the bloody invisibility cloak that he was sure Albus wanted to give to his son.

"James left everything to Harry, Severus, and that includes the Invisibility Cloak. I am sure he will listen to you should you set rules regarding it but I do believe that Harry deserves at least one thing from the man who raised him as his own when you could not," Albus said.

Severus scowled darkly at the manipulative headmaster. At the very least, Albus was keeping to his word and was staying away from Harry. He also knew that James did leave everything to Harry and that meant that the bloody Invisibility Cloak did belong to Harry, however much Severus hated to admit it.

"Very well," he spat angrily. "The cloak does belong to Harry, even if I dislike it very much."

Albus nodded before holding out the box and Severus took it before placing it on the desk while the headmaster lowered his head before walking back toward the floo. Before he could floo travel, Severus narrowed his eyes. "Where is Harry anyway?" he asked as it was nearing dinnertime.

"He was last seen with the Weasley twins, my boy," Albus replied his eyes twinkling before he disappeared into the floo's green flames.

Severus scowled again angrily. He was definitely not going to like giving the bloody invisibility cloak to his son even if Harry had a right to it because he was named James bloody Potter's heir.

The following morning, Severus woke up early and walked into the living room that had been decorated the day before for the holiday. He had been a bit late in getting everything looking festive for the holidays but he had been too busy getting used to having a son. It was actually thanks to Minerva and Hagrid that he was able to get everything ready during the night while his son was asleep. His son had slept through everything for he had a tiring day with the Weasley twins in the courtyard having snowball fights since it had snowed the day before.

It was Christmas Eve now and Severus found himself, for the first time in nine years, actually looking forward to his first Christmas with his son. He glanced at the box that contained the invisibility cloak before sighing. _It does belong to Harry,_ he reminded himself._ Albus is right; the goblins at Gringotts had said that the Potter vault's sole heir was Harry and everything James Potter owned now belonged to Harry. Unfortunately, that includes the bloody cloak._

A yawn alerted him to another person in the room and Severus glanced over his shoulder from where he was lounging on the couch as he heard a gasp of shock. He smiled faintly when he saw the look of utter shock on Harry's face. "What the…? When did this happen?" he asked.

"Last night while you were snoozing away," Severus replied. "Well do not just stand there and continue to look dumbfounded. Why don't you go see if any of those are yours?"

Instead of going over to the Christmas tree and the presents beneath it, he sat down beside Severus. Severus glanced at him raising his eyebrows. "I'd have thought you'd be halfway through your presents by now," Severus said.

"I don't receive present though, sir," Harry whispered gazing at the presents.

Severus glared at the wall to avoid accidentally giving Harry the wrong impression that he was angry with him. "Harry, you are not at the Dursleys anymore and therefore you do get presents here. Why don't you go see for yourself?" he suggested.

Harry gazed up at him before he slowly walked over to the Christmas tree and knelt down beside it. Naturally, the first present he lifted was the one that Albus had given Severus the day before. He glanced at Severus his eyes round with surprise. "It's from my stepfather," he said quietly.

Severus nodded. "Since you were named your father's heir, I am sure he would have wanted you to have it," he said a tad reluctantly. He refused to mention that Albus had been the one to give him the gift in the first place.

Harry gazed at the gift before he slowly began to open it, opening the wrapping paper like it was as delicate or as valuable as the gift itself. When he opened the box, he frowned as he lifted the shimmering silvery cloth out of it. "What is it?" he asked.

"Put it on," Severus replied deciding that his son seeing what it did would be better than trying to explain.

Harry did as he was told and was surprised as he gazed down and notice his entire body, aside from his head, was invisible. "I can't see my body," he gasped.

"It's an invisibility cloak," Severus explained. "And there are rules you will have to follow now that you have this. And the primary rule is to not use it for your own gains, such as sneaking out, pulling pranks, going places you are not meant to go, eavesdropping, spying and anything that you feel is wrong or irresponsible. Do you understand?"

"Yeah dad," Harry replied gazing at the cloak with huge eyes. "Uh dad, what will you do if I…if I do b…break a rule?" He sounded utterly terrified and Severus had the feeling that it had to do with the punishments he was forced to endure when with his relatives.

"Do you plan on breaking any rules anytime soon, son?" Severus asked raising his dark eyebrows.

"No but I just want to know."

"You have no need to be afraid, Harry. I would never raise a hand to a child, especially my own son. I do not believe in that kind of punishment. I will likely just ground you and take away privileges but I would never hit you nor would I ever withhold food from you."

Harry looked a tad relieved as he pulled the cloak off, folded it and placed it back in the box before he went to look at the rest of his presents. Severus watched him as the small boy continued to open present after present, looking amazed at the amount of presents in spite of the fact that he only received six. _I suppose he never received presents with his bloody relatives, _he thought as he watched Harry continue to open presents.

* * *

><p>Malfoy Manor was a sprawling house complete with three stories, large multi-paned windows and an entrance hall with a long spiral staircase and a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling of the third floor. It was an amazing sight to behold and Harry couldn't help but stare in awe at the large manor.<p>

"Whoa," he breathed.

Snape chuckled faintly as he followed the blonde woman that had been introduced as Narcissa Malfoy into the living room. In there were two people, one a tall man with long blonde hair and the other a boy of about Harry's age with blonde hair and gray eyes. The elder man stood up. "Severus, it is so nice of you to accept my invitation," he greeted him.

Snape inclined his head briefly. "Lucius, this is my son Harry," he said gesturing toward Harry who was standing at his father's side shyly. "Harry, this is Lucius Malfoy and my godson Draco."

"It's nice to meet you," Harry said quietly to both Mr. Malfoy and Draco before holding out a hand politely.

"It is nice to meet you as well, Harry," Mr. Malfoy greeted the boy politely if somewhat coolly as he took his hand and shook it before he gestured toward Draco. "Draco, say hello to your godfather's son."

"Hello," the blonde boy, Draco, replied politely stretching out a hand that Harry took and shook.

"Why don't we take a seat?" Mr. Malfoy said gesturing toward the living room. Harry followed Severus as he led the way into the room before he sat down on the couch beside his father while Mrs. Malfoy and Draco sat down on the couch across from them and Mr. Malfoy took the seat next to the fireplace.

"Dobby!" Mr. Malfoy called and a pop sounded before a house elf appeared.

"What can Dobby do for Master Malfoy?" the house elf, Dobby, asked

"Bring us the tea and biscuits from the kitchen," Mr. Malfoy said.

"Dobby will get right on that, Master Malfoy," Dobby said before he disappeared with a pop. A pop sounded and then a tray of tea and biscuits appeared on the table while Dobby stood beside it.

"That'll be all, Dobby," Mr. Malfoy said and Dobby disappeared with a pop.

Harry, once everyone else reached for the tea and biscuits, also reached for them before slowing sipping at the tea and taking a small bite of the biscuit. He found himself examining Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy and Draco curiously; it was obvious they were extremely well off with how richly they dressed and how elegant and sophisticated their house was. It made Harry wonder if his father had that kind of money or if not; Harry had no desire to ask his father because it might make his father angry.

"How are things are Hogwarts, Severus?" Mr. Malfoy asked.

"The same," Snape replied with a faint shrug.

Mr. Malfoy nodded slowly. "Draco is looking forward to starting at Hogwarts in September, what of your son?" he asked examining Harry. Harry did his best to avoid the stare because of how cool and slightly hard it was; it was nothing compared to the gentle look that he has seen recently in his father's eyes.

"He is slowly getting used to being at Hogwarts and the Wizarding World in general, Lucius," Snape replied calmly.

Mr. Malfoy raised his eyebrows at that. "And why would that be, Severus?" he asked.

"I did not know of his existence until recently," said Snape.

"You didn't?" Mrs. Malfoy echoed her blue eyes filling with surprise.

Snape shook his head. "No," he replied. "But that was in the past; Harry is my son now and whatever happened in the past shall stay where it belongs…in the past."

"Of course, Severus. Draco, why don't you show Harry your room while I speak with your godfather?" Mr. Malfoy suggested glancing at his son.

"Yes father," Draco replied politely before he stood up and glanced at Harry. "Want to see my room, Harry?" he asked.

Harry glanced at his father who nodded to him and he got to his feet before following Draco as the blond ten year old boy led the way up the stairs to the second floor of Malfoy Manor.

* * *

><p>"I have been thinking about what will happen when the Dark Lord returns," said Lucius quietly after he cast a silencing charm over the two of them to avoid being overheard by anyone. "There is very little I can do, not when we both bear the Dark Mark."<p>

Severus nodded slowly. "I know," he replied. He thought about the Order of the Phoenix; he couldn't stay as a spy for the Order but he could still be a member. He examined Lucius for a long moment as he thought about what to do.

"You can go to Albus Dumbledore, Lucius," Severus said calmly. He knew that was how he managed to avoid staying in Azkaban and it was also how he started being a spy for the Order. Now that he had Harry, though, he could no longer assume his spying duties when the dark lord returned.

"I would but I do not know how Dumbledore would take what I have to say. There is no telling if he will believe me," Lucius said.

Severus sneered but decided to tread lightly; Lucius didn't know that he had been a double agent spying on the dark lord for the Order of the Phoenix. "I am sure he will at the very least listen to you," he said.

"Will you return to the dark lord's side or will you ignore his call if, when, he returns?" Lucius asked curiously.

The Potions Master sneered. "My son is my primary concern so I will ignore his call. The Dark Lord can go to hell for all I care," he replied coolly. _I have wanted to say that for nine years now,_ he added silently.

Lucius narrowed his eyes slightly. "I suppose I would feel the same way if I knew that the dark lord was going to be after my son when he returned," he admitted. "I will think about going to Dumbledore, Severus. However, I do not think the dark lord will be returning anytime soon."

"Perhaps." Severus canceled the silencing charm as the sound of feet thumping against the steps came and he glanced up as Draco jogged down from the steps with Harry just behind him.

"May we go outside, father?" Draco asked politely.

"Is that all right with you, Severus?" Lucius asked.

Severus inclined his head briefly in reply.

"All right then but make sure to not go past the wards," the head of the Malfoy family added.

"I know father."

"But Harry may not have known that, son," Lucius replied.

"Yes father. Come on, Harry, let's go back upstairs and I can show you my new broom and how well it flies," Draco said happily. Harry nodded slowly before he mutely followed Draco as the hyperactive blond ten-year-old boy rushed upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was part 8**

**Darth: good chapter**

**Blaze: yup**

**Darth: what's going to happen in the next chapter?**

**Blaze: I don't know yet**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yup please review and I will post part nine as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	9. Into Spring and Summer

**I do not no how to write Hagrid's speech so it may not sound as it is supposed to and I am terribly sorry about that.**

_**Part Nine**_

_**Into Spring and Summer**_

After meeting Lucius Malfoy at Malfoy Manor, days since then seemed to go by rapidly for Harry. He and his father had returned to Hogwarts after meeting the Malfoys, the new year began, Snape's birthday was celebrated and January passed by swiftly into February that in turn disappeared into the beginning of March. Having been with his father for almost four months, Harry has slowly gotten used to living with his father.

Not only that but he found himself with more friends than he had previously thought was possible. Fred and George Weasley always knew how to make Harry laugh; Ron Weasley taught him more about Quidditch and the joys of flying; Draco Malfoy, even though he was a bit of a conceited spoiled brat, treated Harry nicely; even Percy Weasley treated Harry nicely but more like a fellow student rather than a friend.

He also got along well with many of the teachers and began to learn exactly what they will be teaching him and the other first years when they start in September. Other than his father, who taught Potions, Harry learned that McGonagall was the Transfigurations teacher, Pomona Sprout taught Herbology and Filius Flitwick taught Charms. There were other subjects that Harry knew he would have to study, such as flying with Madame Hooch, but he was really looking forward to it.

Another friend he had made at Hogwarts in the last nearly four months was Hagrid, who apparently was one of the few people who saw him when he had been a baby. Harry found the giant, although intimidating at first, to be a very gentle and kind person who was terribly sorry when he heard of what happened at the Dursleys. Fang, Hagrid's dog, was also a good friend even if he did slobber all over the place and remind Harry a bit of Aunt Marge's dog who always attacked him.

Today, the third Sunday of March 1991, Harry was looking forward to spending some time with Hagrid. His father had a staff meeting with the other teachers that morning and had reluctantly agreed to let Harry spend the day with Hagrid. The giant, while extremely big, was a very joyous man even if his speech was a bit hard to understand.

"'ello 'arry, wan' some rock cakes?" Hagrid offered as the boy, who was beginning to look more like an actual almost eleven year old boy, walked into the hut.

"No thank you," Harry replied politely using the manners that he had been taught.

"All right 'arry, why don't you take a seat? Fang, mov' your big butt off o' the chair," Hagrid snapped and Fang, barking, leapt off of the chair and Harry sat down in it.

"Wan' some tea then, 'arry?" the giant asked.

"Sure, thank you," Harry replied and Hagrid poured him some tea before placing the cup in front of Harry. The boy used only two teaspoons of sugar before he stirred it and sipped at the hot tea.

"So how are you adjustin' to life at Hogwarts, 'arry?" Hagrid asked.

"It's great," Harry said smiling. "I'm having a good time with Fred and George and Percy and I've learned of everything I'm going to learn when I start here in September. I even learned about the four houses, including the one my dad is the head of."

Hagrid nodded. "Wha' house do you think you'll be in?" he asked curiously.

"I dunno. My mum was a Gryffindor while my dad is a Slytherin so I don't know."

"I sorta see a Slytherin in you, 'arry," Hagrid admitted. "You've a lot of your father in you but also much of your mother."

"So how do you see a Slytherin in me?"

"I don' know honestly, 'arry. I just do. It'll be for the sortin' hat to decide in September," Hagrid replied.

Harry nodded. "I suppose so," he replied. He paused when he heard the sound of howling winds outside slamming into the walls of Hagrid's stone hut. Fang leapt up before growling and barking as Hagrid stood up before walking over to the window.

"The winds ar' gettin' worse, 'arry and the snow's fallin' down faster than before," Hagrid said.

It had been snowing when Harry had left the castle but Harry could now see the snow falling in thick clumps from the white sky above. The howling winds and Fang leapt up before howling and running to the window. Harry laughed as the dog attempted to go outside but Hagrid pat Fang on the head and glanced at Harry.

"Looks like you're goin' to have to stay 'ere, 'arry until the storm passes," Hagrid said and Harry nodded as he turned his gaze away from the falling snow.

* * *

><p>"A blizzard," Severus said flatly glaring at the falling clumps of snow. "This'll pin Harry at Hagrid's hut for a while."<p>

Minerva nodded in agreement. "But at least he's inside rather than outside in this blizzard," she commented.

Severus had to agree with the Scottish Lioness before he returned his gaze to the other heads of houses as the staff meeting went on. He was sitting in the shadows of Albus's office while Minerva was at his side; Pomona was at Minvera's side while Filius sat closest to Albus's desk. The other teachers were also there but this staff meeting was primarily a Head of House meeting to discuss the rest of the school year.

"Hagrid shall keep Harry safe, Severus," Albus said soothingly.

Severus resisted the urge to sneer as he nodded curtly in reply and the headmaster glanced at the other teachers before the meeting progressed onward. While the blizzard grew worse outside, the winds and snow thundered against the walls and windows of the castle. Students were confined inside and flying lessons as well as other outdoor classes were canceled until the blizzard passed.

"Is there anything else we need to discuss?" Albus asked.

When no one stepped forward, Albus nodded before the meeting ended. Minerva and Severus walked side by side with each other as they left Albus's office. The blizzard continued to grow worse and Severus hoped that Hagrid was keeping Harry from doing anything stupid. Then again, the boy was nothing like his stepfather even if James had raised him since he was born until James and Lily were killed.

Severus pushed the sad thoughts to the back of his mind even as guilt coursed through him again. He found himself wondering if Harry would hate him if the boy learned that he, Severus, had been responsible for the death of his mother. He said his goodbyes to Minerva near the corridor that would lead to the Gryffindor Tower before he walked over to the dungeons.

The blizzard continued to rage outside for the better part of the day and into the next and Severus found himself thinking about his son. Poppy had said that Harry no longer need the nutrition potion but still needed to eat three square meals a day and Severus wasn't entirely sure if Hagrid was giving him the food he needed.

When the floo flared to life in his quarters, Severus blinked his eyes before watching as Poppy poked her head into the quarters. "May I step through, Severus?" she asked.

"Of course," Severus replied.

Poppy disappeared only to reappear a few moments later. She stood up before dusting herself off and walking over to join Severus. "I'm a bit worried about Harry," she admitted. "I mean, I know Hagrid means well but Harry still needs three square meals a day and I don't know if he's getting that because of this blizzard."

"I will talk to Harry when he returns to the castle after this blizzard passes over," Severus replied.

Poppy nodded. "I'm also afraid that he's going to catch a cold," he said.

"He has his jacket with him and gloves and a scarf. I made sure he was properly dressed before he left the castle," Severus replied.

Poppy sighed. "I suppose that'll have to do for now," she said.

"Besides, if he catches a cold then I'll just brew him the necessary potions needed," Severus said.

Poppy nodded. "I will see you later, Severus," she said. "If you need any help then don't hesitate to contact me." With that, she disappeared into the floo.

* * *

><p>There was a brief calm in the storm that Harry noticed a day since the storm started. He pushed himself to his feet before walking to the door to Hagrid's hut as the winds died down and the snow stopped falling. "I think the storm's going away, Hagrid," he said.<p>

"It might start again," Hagrid reminded the small boy.

"I think I can make it back to the castle before the storm starts again," Harry replied.

"I don' know. I don' think you should risk it," said Hagrid worriedly.

"I'll be fine, Hagrid," Harry said before he slipped out of the hut and began making his way toward the castle. He moved as quickly as he possibly could so that he could get through the gates before the storm struck again. The calm died down quickly and the snow began to fall rapidly as the howling winds picked up again.

Harry shivered but managed to make it to the gates and slip into the castle before the blizzard grew worse. Shaking the snow out of his hair, Harry gazed around before beginning to walk toward the dungeons. As he walked onward, he was suddenly aware of someone following him and he gazed around but he couldn't see anyone.

_I must be imagining things, or it could be a ghost,_ Harry thought as he continued walking. He noticed the people in the portraits were watching him curiously but they otherwise stayed silent as the small boy continued to walk to the dungeons.

"What are you doing out here?" the bloody baron's ghost asked curiously.

Harry whirled around before he drew back as he examined the ghost of Slytherin. "I'm just going to join my father," he replied.

The bloody baron nodded. "He was last seen in his office, boy," he replied before he floated off in front of him and Harry, figuring that was who was following him, jogged over to the classroom.

He murmured the password before stepping through the portrait into the office. He spotted his father sitting behind his desk a quill pen in his hand and a stack of parchments on his desk. "Hi father," Harry greeted him.

Snape briefly glanced before lowering his head. "Hello Harry. How did you get back to the castle?" he asked marking something on one of the pieces of parchment on the desk.

"There was a calm so I just ran over here," Harry replied sitting down in front of the desk before his stomach began to growl loudly.

Snape smirked as he placed the quill down. "I thought you might be hungry," he said before his wand flicked and a murmured spell was heard. A moment later, a tray of food appeared in front of Harry. Harry gazed at it before he started eating after thanking his father.

Snape snorted. "Your stomach will start hurting if you don't slow down, son," he said.

Harry frowned before nodding and he started to eat slower. "Hagrid gave me what he could while I was there," he said.

Snape nodded. "I figured that. None of us knew of the storm prior to when it struck so it is completely understandable that you had to miss a few meals," he said.

Harry nodded before he continued to eat while Snape watched him. "The bloody baron scared me," he said suddenly.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah, he was following me and I didn't know it but he was there and told me of where you were before going on his way," Harry said. He shivered before adding, "I did feel as though someone was following me when I got back into the castle but I figured it was the bloody baron."

"The ghosts here at Hogwarts do have a way of letting people know when they are following them," Snape admitted narrowing his eyes. "Did you hear anything behind you while you were walking?"

"No," Harry admitted. "I thought I was just imagining things."

"I suppose your sixth sense is what alerted you to the bloody baron's appearance and that is good. Your sixth sense will help you to make sure nothing attacks you from behind," Snape said.

"Why would someone attack me?"

Snape sighed. "Who knows why people do anything?" he muttered and it sounded as though he was speaking from experience. Harry found himself wondering what his father meant by those words but decided not to think about it. He stood up before gazing at his father as he finished eating and Snape banished the tray away.

"I think I'm going to go to my room now," he said. "Unless you need any help, dad."

"No go ahead, Harry," Snape said returning his attention to the stack of parchments on the desk and Harry disappeared deeper into the chambers.

* * *

><p>The blizzard ended and things seemed to be going by rapidly as spring came. March ended and April began; April first was a day in which Fred and George Weasley were dealt with a week of detention with Filch. The rest of April went by with nothing interesting going on and May also disappeared rapidly but then June came around.<p>

June was the last month of the school year and so everyone was busy cramming for their finals. Harry had nothing to do so he found himself wandering around the courtyard of the castle. His father was teaching his classes while all the other teachers were either in class, in the library or in their common rooms so Harry was alone.

At least he thought he was alone.

McLaggen walked over to join Harry as the boy continued to walk around letting the sun shine down on him. "Hey there Snape," he called.

Harry glanced at him. "Hi," he greeted him. "Ah shouldn't you be in class?"

McLaggen shrugged. "I decided that since we aren't doing finals until next week that I didn't want to go," he admitted.

"Oh."

"You look bored."

"Everyone else is in class so I really don't have much to do," Harry admitted coming to a stop before facing the first year Gryffindor who had first told him that Slytherin was the house of dark wizard. "By the way, my dad said that Slytherin isn't always the home of dark lords and he was a Slytherin but he's not evil like You-Know-Who."

McLaggen snorted. "My parents told me that Professor Snape had been one of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's biggest and most trusted supporters during the war," he said.

Harry frowned. "He was?" he echoed.

McLaggen nodded. "He didn't tell you that?" he asked looking confused and surprised at the same time. "I would've thought he would. Maybe he thinks you wouldn't under…"

"Mr. McLaggen!" Harry and McLaggen glanced up as Professor McGonagall stalked over to join them. "What are you doing out here? You should be in class."

"Er…I was just going to class now," McLaggen said quickly before he quickly hurried off toward his next class.

Harry watched him go before looking at McGonagall. "Where's my father?" he asked.

"In his office. He doesn't have a class right now. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanna see if what McLaggen told me is true."

"What did he say?"

"That my father was one of the biggest and most trusted supporters of You-Know-Who."

McGonagall looked startled at that before she nodded slowly and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. In the last nearly seven months, Harry has gotten used to someone placing a hand on his shoulder in a comforting way. He still remembered what he suffered at the hands of the Dursleys but he was slowly starting to put it behind him and his father and the other teachers and students were helping him, some without even knowing it.

"Come on, let's go to his office. I'm sure it'd be best if he explained it to you."

"Explain what?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

><p>Severus glanced up as a knock sounded at his door; he frowned when he spotted the name being written in script on the piece of parchment beside the door. Recognizing the words as the Head of Gryffindor House, Severus called for her to enter and watched as Minerva and Harry both walked into the office.<p>

"What brings you two here?" Severus asked narrowing his eyes.

"Harry has something he wants to ask you," Minerva replied.

Severus turned his gaze to his son. "What do you need to ask me, son?" he asked placing the quill he had been using to grade a first year essay on his desk.

Harry shuffled his feet, looking worried. "It's something I heard from McLaggen," he admitted quietly. "H…He said that his parents told him you were You-Know-Who's biggest and most trusted supporters d…during the war."

Severus felt the familiar guilt course through his veins and he sighed. "Take a seat, Harry," he said finally.

Harry sat down. "Is what McLaggen said is true?" he asked. "Did you really support You-Know-Who?"

Severus was silent for a long moment. He had been hoping to have _this_ particular conversation with his son when his son was much older but, once again, a loud mouth Gryffindor prevented that from happening. He also knew that being honest was the only way he could go; if he lied to his son then his son may hate him when he discovers the truth from someone else.

"Yes," he said finally. "I was once a supporter of the Dark Lord during the last war."

Harry's eyes went wide but before he could protest, Minerva glanced at him. "Listen to the entire story, Harry, before you say anything," she said.

Harry nodded slowly in reply.

Severus went on, "I never really had a good childhood. My father was a muggle while my mother was pureblood, making me half-blood. My muggle father never really cared for me being a wizard and always took it out on me, in much the same way that your aunt and uncle took your heritage out on you, son. Anyway, that…abuse went into my years at Hogwarts due to pranks and ridicule from my classmates." He paused for a moment to make sure Harry was listening before going on, "That is actually what drove me to the dark lord in the first place; I became one of his most trusted supporters because of my skills with Potions."

"Do you still support You-Know-Who?" Harry asked quietly his eyes big.

Severus shook his head. "No," he replied. "Your mother and I were together during those days but she got angry with me when she discovered that I joined the dark lord. She and I separated ten months before you were born and I went back to the dark lord but this time, I went back as a spy for Dumbledore."

"A spy?"

Severus nodded. "That is something you do not need to know about until you are much older," he said.

"So you don't support You-Know-Who anymore?"

Severus shook his head.

Harry slowly nodded in reply. "I understand, dad," he said.

Severus nodded. "If you have any questions, Harry, then all you have to do is ask," he said.

"I'm going to my room now, dad, unless you need help with anything."

The Potions Professor gazed at his son before shaking his head. "No, I do not need help with anything right now, son," he said.

Harry nodded and Severus watched as his son disappeared into his private chambers before he turned his gaze to Minerva who was watching him. Minerva nodded slightly. "He had the right to know," she said.

The Potions Professor sighed. "I was hoping that kind of question wouldn't come up for a couple more years," he admitted.

Minerva nodded. "At least he knows the truth, Severus, even if he is a bit young to have learned it," she said. She nodded a goodbye before she walked out of the office and Severus, sighing, returned his attention to the essay he was grading while thinking about how calmly Harry had accepted the truth.

_At least he didn't associate me being a Death Eater with his mother's death. _That_ is a conversation I hope I never have to have with him but I know I'll have to talk to him about it eventually. I just hope he'll understand,_ Severus thought as he went back to his work.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was part nine**

**Darth: I rather liked it**

**Blaze: yup**

**Darth: so what's going to happen in the next chapter?**

**Blaze: summer break will begin**

**Darth: ah okay**

**Blaze: we're only a couple of chapters away from when we'll be entering the events of SS/PS**

**Darth: cool**

**Blaze: so please review and I will post part ten as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	10. Prince Manor

**Once again, this is set in an alternate universe so many things are not as they are in canon.**

_**Part Ten**_

_**Prince Manor**_

Summer began and the students were eagerly waiting to board the Hogwarts Express train away from Hogwarts to spend their time with their families. The emptying out of the school was always the day that Severus looked forward to ever since he began to teach at Hogwarts years earlier. This time, however, he would not be returning to his mother's family's home alone; he would be bringing his newfound son with him.

At that moment, Harry was saying goodbye to Percy, Fred and George Weasley. The boy was still very timid at times and seldom spoke whenever he fell back on the habits he picked up while at the Dursleys. Months of living with Severus at Hogwarts with students and professors helping him when he needed it had helped heal him from the emotional, not to mention physical, abuse he suffered at the hands of his relatives.

Severus knew that Harry would never fully heal but he was slowly recuperating and the Potions Professor knew it would only take time. It took time with him when he had to deal with his abusive father and he still remembered those days. Pushing those memories away, Severus waited for Harry to finish with his goodbyes before the boy walked over to join him.

"Where are we going now, dad?" he asked curiously as he came to a stop in front of his father.

"Home," Severus replied before he turned around and began making his way out of Hogwarts and Harry quickly jogged after him. The two of them walked in silence until they were past the anti-apparition wards and Severus turned his attention to his son. "Hold on to my arm," he ordered.

Harry grabbed his arm and Severus disappeared from beyond the wards with a crack. They arrived at the base of a small hill where Severus's mother's home was located and Harry gazed up in amazement at the house. Severus smiled faintly before leading the way toward the house, past the wards that would ward off anyone of evil or ill intent, with his son just behind him.

"You live here?" Harry said wide eyed.

Severus sighed. "My mother and I used to come here when…let's just say it was a refuge whenever my father was in…one of his moods," he replied.

"One of his moods?" Harry echoed. "You mean when he…got mad at you for being a wizard?"

Severus nodded slowly. "My mother inherited the manor when her parents and sister died soon after I started at Hogwarts," he replied. "Now come, let's get inside."

Harry nodded before following his father toward the house.

Prince Manor was an impressive sight; a two story house with a centered panel front door topped with rectangular windows and capped with an elaborate crown supported by decorative pilasters and multi-pane windows arranged symmetrically, horizontally, across the first and second floors. Two smokeless chimneys are located on either side of the house. In front of the house was a lawn covered with short grass and a winding stone path that Severus and Harry were currently walking along.

Harry frowned as he gazed around as the smell of the sea wafted around the two of them. "I've never smelled the sea before," he commented.

Severus glanced at him; he knew this was true based entirely on how Harry was raised for the last nine years. "The manor is located on a bluff that overlooks the sea," he explained. "Don't worry about the bluff, though, the wards will prevent you from falling off the bluff."

"I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were."

Harry turned his gaze to the wooden door complete with two narrow rectangular windows as Severus tapped his wand against the doorknob. The door clicked and Severus opened it before stepping into the house, he was followed immediately by his son. His wand cast a spell that immediately turned on the lights of the house and Severus glanced at his son as the boy stared wide eyed around him.

The entrance hall to the manor wasn't as flamboyant as many manors that Severus has seen, the Malfoy Manor especially. It had two archways that led to the living room and kitchen respectfully with a stone staircase that bent three fourths of the way down and emptied out into the living room; the railing on the staircase was a dull silver gray. The living room, where Severus was currently leading his son, was large with a fireplace that occupied most of the wall opposite of the staircase, a black couch, two black chairs and a circular glass table. Beyond the living room were large floor to ceiling windows and a wooden door that led to the backyard.

"Whoa," Harry said in amazement.

Severus snorted. "This is the living room as I am sure you know," he said. He pointed toward the archway leading into the kitchen before adding, "That's the kitchen and its' connected directly with the dining room, which lays beyond it. Beneath the staircase," he pointed, "is the door to the cellar. Under no circumstances are you to go down there without my permission."

Harry nodded slowly before frowning. "But why?" he asked before looking at his feet.

Severus, once again cursing his son's bloody relatives, glanced at him. "Remember, Harry, you are allowed to ask questions. As for the answer to that question, down there is my personal Potions lab and there are some very dangerous items down there," he replied.

"Oh okay."

"Cai!" Severus called and a _pop_ sounded before Severus's house elf, Cai, appeared before them.

"Master Severus is back," Cai exclaimed. "Cai hasn't finished yet with little master's room, Master Severus."

"That's all right. I just wanted you to meet my son," Severus replied before he glanced at Harry who was examining Cai with a curious expression on his face. Severus knew that Harry has seen house elves before, at Hogwarts and at Malfoy Manor, so he wasn't surprised by Cai's appearance.

"Hello little master," Cai greeted Harry. "Cai is very happy to be meeting Master Severus's son."

"Uh nice to meet you too," Harry said still examining the house elf curiously.

"I suggest you get back to work, Cai. We don't want Harry sleeping on the couch on his first night here," Severus said.

"Of course, Master Severus, Cai'll get right on it, sir," Cai said before she disappeared with a _pop_ and Severus glanced at his son.

"Are you hungry?"

Harry's stomach growling was answer enough.

Smirking slightly, Severus gestured toward the kitchen. "After you, son," he said.

* * *

><p>"And that's the sea," Snape said from where he and his son were standing a meter away from the edge of the bluff the manor was located on.<p>

Harry tossed his father an 'I know that' look and he was rewarded with a faint smile. "What about the forest?" he asked curiously pointing toward the forest that lay beyond the manor.

"The wards stretch only part of the way into the forest, only about ten meters," Snape replied. "You should be fine in entering the forest but don't go past the wards."

Harry nodded before he continued to gaze around and walked away from the bluff. The backyard was composed of grass with stone paths leading toward a large pond in the center of the yard and the forest beyond. The pond glittered brightly in the light of the sun above and Harry could see ducks and fish swimming on and in the waters respectfully. Beneath the windows of the dining room, Harry could see a small garden filled with many different plants, some of which Harry was sure he could name; from his position, he could see lilies, roses and tulips growing there along with ivy that was climbing the wall slightly.

"Your room is finished, Harry," Snape said startling Harry out of his thoughts. He hadn't realized his father had followed him toward the pond and he leapt up before whirling around to glare at his father.

"You scared me," he protested. His father really did walk as quickly as a snake but then that was to be expected considering Snape's animagus form. During his stay at Hogwarts for the last seven months, Harry had learned that his father and Professor McGonagall were known as animagi, or beings who could shift into the form of an animal. It would seem he learned new things every day; the names of certain herbs and potions ingredients used by first years at Hogwarts were some other things he learned.

Snape smirked. "Come on, son, let's get inside before Cai gets impatient," he said before he led the way toward the door that led into the house. Harry jogged after his father into the house before up the stone staircase to the second floor of the manor.

The second floor was composed of a long hallway with many doors on either side of the hall. Harry examined each door as he followed his father. "Where do these doors lead to?" he asked curiously as he counted the number of doors; there were a total of eight.

"Three of them lead to bedrooms, three lead to bathrooms and one leads to my personal study and library," Snape replied leading the way to one of the doors.

"What about the eighth door?"

"That is none of your concern, Harry."

"Why not?"

Snape paused before glancing at his son with narrowed eyes and Harry realized that his father didn't want him to know what was beyond the last door on the second floor of the manor. He swallowed before looking down again. He shouldn't have pressed the issue and he was so in it now.

"Perhaps I'll tell you someday," Snape said finally returning his gaze to the door before placing a hand on his son's shoulder and Harry, knowing full well his father only did that to let him know he wasn't mad, also looked at the door.

"This leads to your room. Why don't you go check it out and remember to thank Cai."

Harry stretched out a hand before opening the door and stepping into the room as he flicked on the light. He couldn't help but stare in openmouthed shock at his room, he seemed to be doing that a lot since he arrived at the manor. It was a large bedroom with a large multi-pane window on the wall directly across from the door. There was a four poster bed with green and silver sheets, blankets and pillows and a side table lay next to the bed close to the window directly across from the door. Across from the bed was a desk while in front of the bed was a large wardrobe. The large window overlooked the backyard and it was currently covered in silver curtains that swayed in the gentle wind that came through the open window.

"This is mine?" Harry asked in wide eyed amazement. He couldn't believe that this actually belonged to him. It was such a strange notion that he could have something as grand as this bedroom when all he ever got at the Dursleys was a cupboard beneath the stairs. He supposed that since he got a grand room at Hogwarts then it was likely he would get the same here.

"This is yours," Snape said walking into the room behind him before examining it with narrowed obsidian eyes. There was a hint of approval in his eyes as he took in the room.

A _pop _sounded and Cai appeared before them. "Does little master like the room Cai made for him?" she asked.

"It's…amazing," Harry exclaimed before he smiled at the house elf. "Thank you, Cai, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Cai was looking embarrassed at the amount of 'thank you's she was receiving from Harry. "You're welcome, little master. Shall Cai begin making dinner, Master Severus?"

"Go ahead if you want," Snape replied and Cai disappeared as Snape turned his gaze to his father. "Do you like the room?" he asked.

"Yeah thank you, dad," Harry said smiling before he rushed forward and gave his father a hug.

Snape stiffened, apparently surprised by the sudden hug, but when Harry attempted to pull back, he gently hugged his son back before releasing him clearly a tad uncomfortable. "Yes, well, let's go see if dinner is ready yet," he said.

Harry nodded before following his father out of the bedroom and toward the dining room of the large manor.

* * *

><p>Severus was brought out of his sleep by a shrill scream and he rubbed his eyes before standing up and walking across the hall toward his son's room without pausing to think of who it was that issued the scream. He wasn't entirely sure of what had caused the scream but he didn't need Cai to tell him that his son needed him although the house elf had just popped to his side.<p>

Severus slipped into the room before walking quickly to Harry's bedside as the boy thrashed back and forth, screaming and crying at the same time. Sitting on the bed, Severus stretched out a hand before gently shaking Harry's shoulder. "Harry, Harry, wake up," he whispered quickly.

Harry's emerald green eyes snapped open and for a long moment he just gazed around until his gaze fixed on Severus. "Dad?" he murmured quietly.

"Another nightmare?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded mutely as he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Yeah," he murmured before shuddering and tears began to well up in his eyes.

Severus glanced at Cai. "Will you bring him a glass of water?" he asked. He decided that he would issue a calming draught only if Harry needed it and right now the boy didn't need it.

"Sure Master Severus," Cai said before she popped away and the Potions Master returned his gaze to his son.

"What was the nightmare about?" he asked.

Harry lowered his head.

"Harry, I cannot help you if you do not tell me what's wrong. You know that you can speak to me about anything, such as about your nightmares."

The boy swallowed before accepting the glass of water that Cai had just handed him before sipping at it. "I…I saw a red…a red haired woman with my eyes screaming and then…and then a g…green flash of light while a…while a red eyed man l…laughed as the…as the woman fell and s…she was d…dead," he whispered quietly.

_He dreamed about his mother?_ "Have you had this nightmare before?"

"Yeah. I…I know it's my mum and the dark…the dark man, it was You-Know-Who, wasn't it?" Harry asked.

Severus sat back before pinching the bridge of his nose as he sighed. He took the glass of water from Harry and placed it on the side table as he thought of how best to answer. "Yes, Harry," he said quietly. "It was the Da…You-Know-Who." Severus had stopped himself in time; only Death Eaters called Voldemort by the title, Dark Lord, and Severus was no longer a Death Eater technically speaking anyway. Severus knew that he would forever harbor the Dark Mark upon his arm but he knew that he could no longer spy on the Dark Lord while he was after his son.

As Severus had told Lucius, the Dark Lord could go to hell for all he cared.

"Why?" Harry whimpered. "Why did he kill my mum and stepdad? What did they ever do to him?"

"He was a monster, Harry and he killed anyone who stood in his way." Severus would, under no circumstances, tell Harry about the bloody prophecy nor about his rule in Lily's death until the boy was older.

Tears fell out of Harry's eyes and Severus stretched out a hand to wipe the tears away. The boy launched himself at Severus and the Potions Master found himself holding the boy as Harry cried. He found himself thinking of his mother as he carded his fingers through his son's hair, he remembered when his mother used to do this with him whenever his father was having a bad day, which was often.

Finally, Harry managed to stop crying and Severus handed him the glass of water again, instructing him to sip the water until he was calm. When Harry finally calmed down, Severus took the glass and watched as the boy crawled beneath the covers before resting his head on his silver and green pillows.

"Are you all right now?" Severus asked.

"Y…Yeah."

Severus stood up before watching as his son snuggled up deeper into the blankets and gazed at his father. "Good night dad," he whispered.

"Good night son," the Potions Professor replied before he walked toward the door, handing the glass to Cai who disappeared with a pop.

"Will you leave the door opened?" Harry asked quietly.

"All right son, good night," Severus replied leaving the door ajar.

"Night," Harry murmured and Severus glanced back once at his son before he slipped into his room and lied down on the bed; he was asleep within a few minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was another filler chapter**

**Darth: filler chapters eelch**

**Blaze: if I just went straight to the action then I would be skipping all of summer**

**Darth: okay? So why did you post this chapter?**

**Blaze: introduce another setting**

**Darth: oh okay**

**Severus: what's going to happen in the next chapter?**

**Blaze: (purses lips in thought) a visit to the sea, the Hogwarts letter and Harry's birthday**

**Harry: yay! My birthday!**

**Voldymuffin: BOOO!**

**Harry: ah dang it! (Stalks off to go find some Tylenol)**

**Severus: (sips a cappuccino while twirling wand around in hands)**

**Voldymuffin: don't just stand there, being me the Potter brat!**

**Severus: nah**

**Voldymuffin: YOU WORK FOR ME!**

**Severus: **_**stupify!**_

**Voldymuffin: (stunned)**

**Harry: hahahaha**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I'll post part eleven as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	11. A Birthday Party

**There will be no Dumbledore bashing in this story; I actually like the ol' headmaster and so he will atone for his mistakes in my story. Also, in response to a review on the sixth chapter, I like the Weasleys so naturally I'm going to have them be friends with Harry. Also, once again sorry if the characters seem a bit OOC, I'm not really good at keeping characters in character in AU stories.**

_**Part Eleven**_

_**A Birthday Party**_

The rest of June and most of July went by quickly with Harry getting used to living at Prince Manor with his father, not being a house elf anymore, and learning more about the school he would be attending in September. He already knew the basic information needed for most of the subjects he would be taking come his first year, Potions being one of the subjects his father focused on most. Harry got the basic art quickly and his father even commented on how fast of a learner Harry was.

Now, more than a month since he moved in with his father, Harry was currently sitting by the pond in his father's backyard while his father brewed in the basement. His father had asked if Harry wanted to join him but the boy had declined, more in favor of getting fresh air. Now he was currently watching the small multicolored fish and the family of ducks swimming on the pond's glimmering surface.

He stood up before walking toward the bluff and gazing out past the shimmering wards, which were clearly shown so that Harry knew when to stop so he wouldn't fall off the cliff, toward the sea. _I wonder if father will take me down to the sea sometime,_ he wondered silently as he sat down cross legged on the bluff.

He didn't know how long he stayed there before he was aware of someone sitting down beside him. Glancing up, he found his father, dressed in casual black, also watching the sea. "Hi dad," Harry greeted him.

Snape glanced at him. "Hello son," he replied.

"Do you suppose can go down to the sea? I've never been there," Harry said turning his gaze back to the silvery waters.

"I suppose so. I have to wait half an hour for the potion to settle before I can bottle it so we have time," Snape replied standing up and Harry stood up as well. "After that, we need to start thinking about your birthday."

Harry's eyes went wide. "You don't have to get anything for me, dad. You've already done so much," he said.

Snape smirked. "It's still your birthday, Harry, and I already have some things planned for your birthday. We'll go over the guest list when we get back to the manor," he said before he led the way toward the edge of the bluff closest to the edge of the forest. Harry followed him and he spotted a well trodden stone path leading the way toward the beach at the bottom of the cliff.

"Come on, son," Snape said impatiently gesturing toward the stone path.

Harry nodded before he and Snape walked down the path and over the rocky bottom of the cliff toward the small sandy beach. The fresh cool air wafted around Harry as he sat down in front of the sea and trailed his fingers through the waters. "Can I come down here whenever I want?" asked Harry glancing at his father who was watching him and the sea with narrowed obsidian eyes.

"Only when I am with you. Since this area is past the wards, it may not be safe for you to stay here by yourself," replied Snape. "By the way, do you know how to swim?"

Harry shook his head, his eyes fear-filled as he remembered the last time he had tried to learn how to swim. "No," he replied softly. "My aunt and uncle never taught me how."

Snape seemed to have noticed the fear in the boy's eyes for he sat down beside his son. "What happened?" he asked.

Harry sighed and was silent for a long moment. "When I was about seven, Dudley and I were at a nearby pool and Dudley tried to drown me," he replied softly his voice shook slightly as he recalled the near drowning episode that he had experienced.

Snape put an arm around the boy's shoulder and narrowed his eyes. "Do you want to learn how to swim someday?" he asked.

Harry was silent for a long moment as he gazed at the sea. "I don't know. Why should I learn?"

"It is a good skill to have," Snape replied.

"All right. I guess that would be okay."

Snape nodded. "I will start teaching you after your birthday," he replied.

Harry nodded before returning his gaze to the sea. "It's so…peaceful here," he murmured.

"It is."

"Did you used to come down here often, dad?" Harry asked turning his gaze to his father.

Snape was silent for a long moment as if he was thinking about what to say. "Sometimes," he said finally before he glanced at the sky as the sun began to fall beyond the horizon. "Come, let's get back inside. I need to check on my potion anyway."

Harry nodded before he got to his feet and followed his father back up the side of the bluff, past the wards, and toward the manor.

* * *

><p>"I'd like to invite Draco and his parents and the Weasleys," Harry was saying as he and his father went over the guest list for Harry's small birthday party. "I don't really know anyone else though."<p>

Severus was silent for a long moment as he replaced the quill in the bottle of ink. "What about Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey? I am sure they would like to come," he said. He would have mentioned someone else, an old friend of his son's stepfather, but he restrained himself; there was no way he was going to let that werewolf anywhere near his son.

"Okay," Harry said smiling.

At that moment, Cai popped over to join them. "Master Severus sir, Headmaster Dumbledore is contacting yous sir," she said bowing slightly.

Severus resisted the urge to scowl. _What did that old coot want now?_ He thought as he got to his feet and nodded. "I'll be back in a moment, Harry," he said before he left his study and walked downstairs into the living room of the manor. He spotted Dumbledore's head poking out of the green flames of the fireplace.

"Severus, my boy, may I come through? This is really starting to hurt my neck," Albus said.

"I suppose," Severus said curtly.

Albus disappeared before reappearing a moment later as colorful as ever with purple robes and that familiar twinkle in his eyes. "Young Harry's birthday is coming up, Severus," he said dusting himself off before taking a seat on one of the chairs in the living room.

Severus resisted the urge to toss back a sarcastic reply and he merely nodded once in reply. "He is already getting excited at the thought of actually having a party, even if it's going to be a small one," he said. He sneered before adding, "I honestly don't want to know what the Dursleys did on his birthday."

Albus shrugged looking cheerful. "I also came by to give you this," he said holding out an envelope. "I would have just gone through with the automatic delivery system but I decided to give you Harry's Hogwarts letter myself," he replied as Severus took the letter.

Severus nodded. "I'll give it to him when I join him again," he said.

"Who is coming to Harry's party, my boy?"

_He's acting as if nothing has changed between us,_ Severus thought grimacing inwardly. He knew that he still respected the Headmaster's power but their relationship had been shaken badly by the Headmaster's deceit. Severus knew it would take much for the Headmaster to repair the rift that had formed between them because he kept the knowledge that Harry was Severus's son away from him for nine years. And by doing so, he cost Harry more than he could possibly imagine.

"Harry is still deciding," Severus said finally.

"I would very much like to go."

Severus narrowed his eyes.

The headmaster stood up with a sigh. "I already promised you that I would not try to influence him in anyway but I just want to be there to celebrate his eleventh birthday and, perhaps, start repairing the damage I already made. I won't speak with him about anything concerning Voldemort or the prophecy and I won't influence him. I just want to be here."

Severus was silent for a long moment. He didn't need to be a Legilimens to know that the headmaster was truly remorseful for what had happened and he was truly trying to make amends. For a long moment, Severus thought about it and finally he decided on a solution.

"I will let Harry decide whether or not you can come to his party as it is his birthday," he said finally.

Albus nodded slowly and the two of them stood in silence for a long moment as they contemplated what to do. "I suppose I should head back to Hogwarts now," he said finally. "There are some things I need to take care of and I also need to speak to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

Severus narrowed his eyes; now that he wasn't going to spy for the Order of the Phoenix anymore, he found himself wondering if he had a chance at getting the position he's been seeking for a while now. "Who did you hire?" he asked.

"Quirinus Quirrell."

Severus sneered angrily. "That stuttering fool? You know I would make a better DADA professor," he said curtly.

"The position is cursed, Severus, and I do not want to lose you to that curse. I am sure Quirinus will be fine," Albus replied.

Severus snorted. "I suppose," he said. He honestly did not believe that the DADA position was cursed but almost everyone else he has ever talked to believed the same thing. It seemed as though no DADA professor lasted the entire year and they always had to hire a new one at the beginning of each year.

"Let me know what Harry decides, all right, my boy?" Albus said.

"Of course, Albus," Severus replied before he watched as Albus disappeared through the floo.

* * *

><p>Harry glanced up as his father walked into the study. "What did Headmaster Dumbledore want, dad?" he asked curiously.<p>

"To give me this to give you," Snape replied holding out the letter and Harry took it before reading it as Snape sat down in his seat.

"It's the Hogwarts letter you said I would receive," Harry commented examining the school supply list after he finished reading the actual letter.

Snape nodded. "We'll go to Diagon Alley after your party to get your supplies," he said. "We really don't have to rush because school doesn't begin until the first of September."

Harry nodded before placing the letter on the desk and examining his father. "Did he come by for anything else?" he asked curiously.

Snape nodded. "He wants to know if he can come to your birthday party this Saturday," he replied. Saturday was a couple of days following Harry's birthday and it was the best time to pick for a birthday party; Harry remembered that his cousin used to have birthday parties on the weekends as well.

"What did you say?" Harry asked a tad nervously. He thought the headmaster was okay but he really didn't like that it was because of the headmaster that he had been raised by the Dursleys away from his father for nine years of his life.

"I told him it was up to you as it is your party," Snape replied.

The boy was silent for a long moment twiddling his thumbs. "I guess he can come," he said finally. He wasn't above giving someone who seriously wronged him a second chance and that was what he was going to give Headmaster Dumbledore.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "If I may ask, why? You told me you didn't like the headmaster," he said.

Harry was silent for a long moment. "I'm willing to give him a second chance to make up for his mistakes," he said finally.

Snape's eyes flickered with surprise and fondness as if he was remembering something from the past. "That statement proves to me that you are more like your mother than I had originally thought," he said.

"Really?"

"Lily gave people second chances, even when…even when they didn't deserve them," Snape replied; he sounded as though those words came from experience.

Harry smiled. "He made a mistake, people make mistakes, dad," he pointed out.

Snape raised an eyebrow again. "I know that, son," he said before adding more quietly, "I know I made plenty in my past. I find it amazing that you are only on the verge of being eleven and yet you seem more…mature for your age."

Harry frowned. "How so?"

"Not many people would actually give someone who wronged them a second chance at your age."

Harry shuddered. "I sound like a grown up," he muttered causing a faint chuckle to escape his father's lips although his face remained impassive.

"I will tell the headmaster that he may come to your party then," Snape said. "Have you decided on anyone else?"

Harry frowned. "Can Hagrid come?" he asked curiously.

"I don't see why not. It is your party after all. Is there anyone else?"

Harry shook his head.

"Very well, it'll be a small party then but that can't be helped. I am sure you'll make more friends when you go to Hogwarts."

"I'm going to enjoy this party anyway, dad. I've never had a birthday party before after all," Harry replied.

Snape was silent for a long moment. "You deserve this, Harry. Every child deserves a birthday party, even if its' a small one or just one with family members. Your aunt and uncle shouldn't have withheld even that from you," he said. "Now then, we have until Saturday to get your party together. Tomorrow, you can talk with Cai about what kind of birthday cake you want."

Harry's eyes went wide. "I get to choose?"

"Of course."

Harry looked at his father in wonder; he never got to choose anything with the Dursleys. Even though it's been more than half a year since he lived with them, Harry could still remember his life with them clearly. It seemed that those memories came back only nearing a time when something big happened; his birthday, Christmas, Halloween and others.

Halloween. Harry didn't want to think about that right now, not just before his birthday and a couple of days before his party. He would never forget that day; it was the night his mother and stepfather had been killed and he, somehow, had destroyed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Shaking his head to clear it, Harry stood up. "I'm hungry," he complained.

Snape's eyes flickered with amusement as he stood up. 'I'm sure you are," he replied before he and Harry walked out of the study and toward the staircase.

* * *

><p>The Saturday following Harry's birthday was the day of Harry's first ever birthday party. Severus watched as his son bounced with happiness as the first of the guests arrived through the floo. Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the green flames followed by Narcissa and Draco.<p>

"Hello Severus," Lucius greeted his old friend.

"Lucius, Cissy," Severus replied shaking Lucius hand before doing the same with Narcissa. He still didn't entirely trust Lucius, not yet, but he knew that Lucius really did want to protect his son and his wife when the dark lord returned.

"Hello Godfather, Harry," Draco greeted them politely.

Severus inclined his head in greeting to his godson while Harry practically bounced over to join Draco. The two of them started talking and Severus noticed most of what they were talking about was related to Hogwarts in some way.

"Who else is coming?" Lucius asked.

"Some of the teachers at Hogwarts, the Weasleys and…"

"The Weasleys?" Draco echoed sneeringly. "Why would you invite them here, godfather?"

"Harry wanted them to come to his party," Severus replied.

Draco glanced at Harry. "Why?" the blond boy asked.

"Why not? Fred, George and Percy were really nice to me while we were at Hogwarts," Harry replied looking and sounding confused by the hostility that seemed to exist in Draco's voice.

"You'll be on your best behavior when the Weasleys arrive, Draco," Lucius warned. Severus knew that Lucius wasn't looking forward to having to deal with Arthur and Molly Weasley but, since Harry had been kind enough to invite him without his father suggesting it, he would not say anything about it.

"Yes father," Draco said although it sounded as though he didn't really like the idea.

"Why don't we go outside while we wait for the others to arrive?" Narcissa suggested smiling slightly.

"Cissy, will you take Draco and Harry to the backyard?" Severus suggested.

Narcissa nodded before she, her son and Harry walked toward the door and slipped into the backyard. The floor-to-ceiling windows allowed Severus to watch his son while speaking with Lucius beside the fireplace.

Lucius was still examining Severus as the Potions Professor examined him in turn. "Hagrid's going to be coming," Severus said finally. "Along with Minerva, Poppy and Albus."

"You invited Dumbledore here?" Lucius echoed looking surprised.

"Harry did. He seems intent on giving Albus a second chance even after what Albus did and what the headmaster's choices cost him," Severus replied

Lucius frowned slightly. "I'd have thought your son would hate Albus for what he did. I mean, you aren't known for forgiving people quickly," he said.

"Yes but Lily is," Severus replied thinking back to when his beloved Lily had forgiving him for calling her a 'mudblood' back in fifth year. That was definitely something he had regretted for the rest of his life, even a bit more than taking the Dark Mark.

Lucius shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I never associated with mud…muggleborns before," he said.

Severus knew of what Lucius had been about to say and he was surprised that the blond wizard had actually stopped himself before uttering the word. At that moment, the floo flared to life and Severus and Lucius stepped back as Molly and Arthur stepped through. Both of them froze when they saw Lucius before they glared briefly at Severus.

"Don't glare at me," Severus sneered. "Harry invited the Malfoys to his party."

"Mum! Dad!" Fred and George's voices complained from behind them and Severus realized that Molly and Arthur had accidentally blocked the floo and the twins had arrived just after them. Stepping aside, Molly and Arthur continued to examine Lucius warily as Fred and George stepped out of the floo. They were followed by Percy and two others.

"Severus, this is Ronald and Ginevra," Molly said gesturing to the two unknown Weasleys who were dusting themselves off and gazing around the living room with wide eyes.

"Bloody hell, I never thought I'd be in Snape's living room," Ron exclaimed.

"Ronald, watch your language," Molly scolded her youngest son who had the decency to blush in embarrassment.

Ginevra, Severus noticed, was also examining the living room but was silent as she did so. "Where's Harry?" she asked finally in a quiet voice and Severus could see she was gazing at her feet shyly.

"In the backyard," Severus replied. "You're welcomed to join them right now. We're still waiting on others to join us."

The Weasleys nodded and Molly and Arthur gestured for the twins, Percy, Ron and Ginevra to go ahead and wait for them outside. They then turned their attention to Lucius, their eyes narrowed. "Malfoy," Arthur greeted the blond wizard a tad coolly.

"Weasley," Lucius replied just as coolly.

Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes just as the floo flared to life again and Minerva stepped through followed by Poppy, Hagrid and Albus. Minerva frowned when she spotted Lucius and the glaring contest that was going on between him and Arthur. "What is Malfoy doing here?" she asked. Severus could see the same question in the eyes of Poppy, Hagrid and Albus.

"Harry invited them," Severus replied calmly. "And since this _is_ his birthday party, I gave him free reign to invite whoever he wanted. Incidentally, he wished for the Malfoys to join us for his party."

Minerva nodded slowly in reply. "Where is he now?" she asked.

"In the backyard with Fred, George, Percy, Ron, Ginevra and Draco."

"Ah."

"Why don't we go join them? Are there any others coming?" Poppy asked.

"Not that I know of. Albus was the last one Harry invited," Severus replied before he led the way toward the door that led into the backyard.

* * *

><p>"Your dad's backyard is amazing," Ron exclaimed gazing around with wide eyes. "There's so much room; you could easily fly without running into anything."<p>

"Except, oh I don't know, the trees and the house," Draco sneered.

Ron glowered at the blond boy. "I didn't mean it like that, Malfoy," he snapped back.

Harry sighed. "Are you two going to be like this all day?" he asked.

Draco snorted before looking away while Ron grumbled under his breath but didn't say anything. Ginny smiled at Harry shyly while Fred and George were exploring the yard. The yard had been left alone for the party except for a long table that was in the center where the food, deserts and presents went; it was currently only filled with presents from the guests.

"Nice place…" began Fred.

"…you got here, Harry," finished George.

"Do you two always finish each other's sentences?" Draco asked his gray eyes narrowing.

"Sometimes," the twins said at the same time.

"How big is that forest?" Ginny asked quietly pointing toward the forest and Harry glanced at the girl.

"I dunno," he replied. "Dad says that the wards go about ten meters into the forest but I suppose it's bigger than that."

"Oh."

"Have you ever been in the forest?" Percy asked examining the tall trees that made up the forest.

"No. I've been too busy learning about Hogwarts and the classes that are taught there," Harry replied.

Ron snorted. "You're already studying and you haven't even started school yet?"

"Dad says he won't go easy on me even though I'm his son so I may as well know enough about Potions to not make a mess of things in his class," Harry replied with a shrug.

"Snape is a…" Fred said.

"…pretty hard teacher," George added.

"He sometimes favors his own house too," Percy said.

"Sometimes?" Fred and George echoed simultaneously. "Most of the time is more like it."

Harry decided that he would ask his father what the twins meant by that. He spotted Snape making his way over to them with Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey and Headmaster Dumbledore just behind him.

"Hi dad," Harry greeted his father cheerfully.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "You've been cheerful all day, son," he commented.

"It's my first birthday party _ever_, dad."

"I suppose it is."

"What do you mean by that?" Ron asked curiously.

Harry glanced at the freckle faced red haired boy but didn't answer; he was still a tad self conscious about what happened at the Dursleys. Luckily, Mrs. Malfoy walked over to join them and saved him from having to reply. "You did a wonderful job preparing for the party, Severus," she commented.

"Cai did most of the work, I just helped with the cake," Snape replied modestly.

At that moment, Cai popped up. "Master Severus sir and guests. Dinner should be ready soon, sir," she said bowing slightly.

"Thank you Cai," Severus said and Cai disappeared with a _pop_. A moment later, the long table was filled with a variety of different foods. Ron glanced at the table with wide eyes and he glanced at Harry who was already walking toward the table. He hadn't eaten since lunch and he was starting to get hungry again.

After the guests served themselves, Harry found himself sitting beside Draco and Ron with Fred and George sitting across from him. Percy and Ginny were on either side of the twins.

"I can't wait to go back to Hogwarts," Harry said as he finished eating a bite of his food. He had been taught by his father that it was inappropriate to speak while eating although it seemed Ron didn't have that same discipline.

"So am I. You got your Hogwarts letter already, didn't you?" Ron asked around his food.

Draco grimaced. "That's disgusting, Weasley," he growled.

Ron swallowed. "What?" he asked.

Draco sneered but before he could reply, Harry answered Ron's question. "Yeah, I got it just before my birthday," he replied.

"Ah, I got it early this week," Ron said.

"Same here," Fred and George replied at the same time.

"We should go to Diagon Alley and get our stuff together," Ron added. "I'm sure my parents won't mind."

Draco was eating silently before he glanced at Harry. "My father is going to take me to Diagon Alley this upcoming week," he said.

"That's what my dad said too. Maybe we can all go together to Diagon Alley," Harry suggested. He had heard of Diagon Alley from his father and had been there more than once with his father when he had first discovered his father was alive.

Draco sneered. "I honestly don't want to go shopping with the Weasley clan," he growled.

"Well it's not like we want to go shopping with you, Malfoy," Ron spat back.

Harry frowned at the hostility between the two and he noticed that it didn't stop with just Ron and Draco. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley were ignoring each other in spite of the fact that they were sitting across the table from each other. Snape had a slight pained look in his eyes as he spoke with Mrs. Weasley quietly.

"Come on, why don't you two like each other? You hardly know each other," Harry said finally.

Draco snorted. "My father said that the Weasleys are poor blood traitors," he said.

"Yeah? Well my father said that the Malfoys are one of You-Know-Who's biggest supporters," Ron shot back.

"We aren't anymore," Draco sneered.

"Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater," Ron spat back.

"Oh shut it, blood traitor," Draco hissed back.

Harry felt stung by Ron's words, considering his father had been a Death Eater and then he turned spy for Dumbledore, although Harry was still unsure of what that meant. _Does this mean that my father is still a Death Eater?_ He wondered silently. He knew that Death Eaters were the biggest supporters of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named but he found it hard to believe that his father was still one, not when his father insisted he didn't serve Voldemort anymore.

"Don't you dare call me a blood traitor, Death Eater spawn," Ron snapped back.

"Oh that's so original, Weasley."

"Why don't you shut up before I make you?"

"You and what army?'

"Boys! Stop arguing this instant!" Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Malfoy snapped at the same time before glancing at each other in surprise.

Mr. Malfoy narrowed his eyes at his son. "You know better than to pick a fight like this, Draco," he said firmly. "Of all time to do so, you decide to do it at your godfather's house in the middle of his son's birthday party? Have you no shame?"

Draco lowered his head before murmuring an apology to his father.

"Ronald Weasley, I know I raised you better than that. You have been extremely rude and you know better than that," Mrs. Weasley said firmly. "This is Harry's day and yet you are turning it into a verbal battle with Draco! Apologize to Draco at once."

Ron glowered at Draco but the commanding tone in Mrs. Weasley's voice had him complying immediately. He apologized to Draco and, after being prompted by a stern glare from both of his parents and his godfather, Draco returned it.

"I'm sorry about this, Harry," Mrs. Malfoy said. "I thought Draco had better manners than that."

"I am sorry as well," Mrs. Weasely replied.

"It's all right. I just don't understand why they don't like each other when they hardly know each other," Harry admitted sounding confused.

Snape sighed. "It's complicated, Harry," he replied.

Harry frowned at that but nodded and returned his gaze to Draco and Ron who were ignoring each other. "I don't see why you two should hate each other so much," he said. "I still think it would be a good idea for all of us to go to Diagon Alley together."

Draco and Ron looked about to protest but a stern glare from their parents caused them to shut it again.

"I think it is a marvelous idea," Mrs. Weasley said. "It's about time this feud between our families finally comes to an end."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Mrs. Malfoy agreed.

Snape looked surprised at that while Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy were flabbergasted by the announcement made by their wives.

Harry smiled although he didn't understand the surprise.

Draco glanced the boy. "I suppose that means we'll all be going to Diagon Alley together," he admitted.

Harry smiled. "Cool," he replied not noticing the glares Ron and Draco were once again giving each other. He still didn't understand the feud between the two families but he was glad that Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Malfoy were actually agreeing to put it past them.

Although, Harry was still curious to the surprised look in his father's eyes.

_Oh well, I can always ask later,_ Harry thought as he went back to his food.

* * *

><p>"I am a bit surprised by the sudden agreement between you two," Severus admitted as he escorted Narcissa and Molly toward the floo with Lucius and Arthur, grudgingly, following them. "I know there's always been such bad blood between your two families."<p>

Narcissa shrugged. "We're trying to change our ways, Severus," she replied. "Besides, I never understood why Lucius and Arthur hated each other to begin with; something about muggles I think."

Molly nodded. "Arthur loves studying muggles," she said. "And Lucius never really cared about muggles or muggleborn witches and wizards. I think that might have been the cause of it. That and You-Know-Who."

Severus could understand that part; Arthur had been a prominent member of the Order of the Phoenix while Lucius had been one of Voldemort's top Death Eaters during the last wizarding war. That would be enough to ignite a feud between the two families; Severus just didn't think that Narcissa and Molly wanted nothing to do with the feud considering they both have different lifestyles.

"I have to admit, Harry has a way with people," Molly commented as they came to a stop beside the floo. "I never thought I'd see the day when a Malfoy and a Weasley would get along in the same room but this party changed my views. Sure, there was that verbal battle between them but now at least they aren't at each other's throats."

_Perhaps Harry was the one that changed Narcissa and Molly's minds about each other,_ Severus thought. He really wasn't sure what changed Narcissa and Molly's feelings about each other, considering the past when they were on opposite sides of the war. He decided that he wouldn't worry about that now.

"So we'll go to Diagon Alley next week?" Lucius asked walking over to join Severus.

"That would suffice," Severus replied. He glanced at the Weasleys before adding, "If you wish, we can meet at Gringotts on say Wednesday of next week."

"That'll be fine," Molly replied.

"We'll see you there then," Arthur said before he walked to the floo.

The Weasley children were saying goodbye to Harry although Ginevra still looked shy and Severus noticed that his godson was no longer sneering at Ronald Weasley as he was when the party first began.

_This party sure changed many things,_ he thought silently and a bit wonderingly since he still had no idea as to what had caused the sudden change of heart for some of the people at the party. Even Minerva, Albus, Hagrid and Poppy were a bit surprised by Narcissa and Molly actually agreeing on something.

"The Burrow!" Arthur called tossing in the fire before he gestured to his children. Fred went first followed by Percy, George, Ginny and Ron. Arthur and Molly, after saying another goodbye to the other guests, departed after them.

"Amazing how one party can change things," Albus commented walking to Severus side as Lucius and Narcissa said their goodbyes before walking to the floo.

"Malfoy Manor!" They called before they stepped through the flames and was followed closely by Draco.

Poppy, Hagrid and Minerva, after saying their goodbyes to Severus and wishing Harry another happy birthday, disappeared through the flames. Albus glanced at Severus for a long moment. "Hagrid will likely be going to Diagon Alley around the same time as you, Severus, to pick up that…package we spoke of last week," he said.

Severus scowled angrily at the headmaster. He did not like the idea of keeping such a dangerous object anywhere near so many children, and especially his son, but Albus insisted that it would be better protected at Hogwarts. He knew it was pointless to try and convince Albus to change his mind after he has already made it up so he didn't even bother.

He simply inclined his head briefly in reply. "I know this, Albus," he replied.

"I just wanted to remind you, my boy," Albus replied cheerfully and Severus resisted the urge to hex the colorful old coot. _Yes, he definitely thinks everything has gone back to normal,_ he thought.

"Thanks for coming Headmaster sir," Harry said timidly breaking into the conversation at that precise moment and saving Severus from having to reply.

"You are most welcome Harry," Albus replied smiling gently at the boy who smiled timidly back at him. Albus nodded his head before he turned to the floo and floo traveled back to Hogwarts leaving the living room in utter silence.

Albus had been surprised that Harry would give him a second chance and Severus could see that he was making the most of it, while at the same time sticking to the promise he gave to his Potions Professor. Severus knew that while the relationship between Albus and Harry was repaired for the most part, it would take much longer for the rift between Severus and his mentor to fully closer, if it ever closed again.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: as I said at the beginning of this 12 page more than 6,000 word chapter, I decided that I wanted Albus to be good, if a bit misguided, in this story**

**Darth: and have him try to atone for his mistakes**

**Blaze: I also wanted to keep him as a grandfatherly figure to Harry so I decided to patch up that relationship, at least partially**

**Darth: but we also know that it'll take much longer for Albus to regain Severus's trust again but we're working on it even if the rift, as it said in the chapter, will never fully close again**

**Blaze: (raises eyebrows at Darth curiously) we?**

**Darth: yes 'we'**

**Harry: hi**

**Severus: hi**

**Dumbledore: (eating lemon drops) hi**

**Severus: (raises eyebrow) what the bloody hell is it with you and candy?**

**Dumbledore: (shrugs)**

**Voldy: hi**

**Harry: **_**Why can't you give me a bloody break, you idiot? I just got rid of the last headache I got when you showed up! **_**(Stalks off grumbling under his breath)**

**Dumbledore: (pulls out wand and points it at Voldy)**

**Voldy: Don't just stand there, Severus, help me!**

**Severus: (glances between Dumbledore and Voldy) you're on your own again (Walks off)**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I'll post part twelve as soon as I possibly can although I doubt it'll be anytime soon but I hope it won't take that long.**


	12. Trip to Diagon Alley

**Once again, this is AU and I am trying my hardest to make it seem logical and realistic. I just can't stay mad at Dumbledore, although I can see Sev doing that, but I'll try to keep it as logical and realistic as I possibly can.**

_**Part Twelve**_

_**Trip to Diagon Alley**_

Severus could tell Harry was feeling both anticipation and nervousness when the day they would be going to Diagon Alley and go shopping with the Weasleys and Malfoys. Anticipation because he would be spending time with his newfound friends and nervousness because he could still remember the verbal battle between Draco and Ron from his party the Saturday before. The boy, however, also looked extremely excited to be returning to Diagon Alley; he had a terrific time the other times he went with Severus after all.

Severus shook his head at his son's antics as the boy practically bounced down the stairs the morning of their trip to Diagon Alley. "You seem excited," he commented observing his son.

Harry smiled. "I can't wait. Do you think we can get some ice cream after we go shopping? Or maybe stop by the Quidditch store again?" he asked.

Severus grimaced; he still wasn't sure as to where Harry got his liking for Quidditch, it certainly wasn't from him or Lily, but when Harry had first seen the Quidditch store, he practically fell in love with the sport. Sure, he has never seen an actual game played but he seemed to love the idea of flying.

That made Severus a tad nervous.

_Well, to each their own,_ Severus thought. He knew that there would be many qualities to Harry that neither he nor Lily possessed and that was because Harry was his own person, not just a combination of himself and Lily. Severus wasn't upset about this; in spite of being a new father, he understood that this is what happens to a son or daughter. He, himself, had developed likings to things that both his parents frowned upon, such as his fascination with the Dark Arts, after all.

"Let's focus on getting you your school supplies first," Severus replied to his son's questions. "Do you have your list with you?" When Harry nodded, Severus led the way to the floo and the two of them floo traveled to the Leaky Cauldron before they made their way into Diagon Alley after Severus tapped his wand against the stone and opened the way.

Diagon Alley was as busy as ever although, like last time, several people stopped and stared when they spotted Severus and Harry. Thanks to Rita bloody Skeeter, everyone in the Wizarding World knew who Harry was and it was only because they knew better than to cross Severus Snape that they avoided making contact with the Boy-Who-Lived.

Grateful for his reputation, Severus led the way toward Gringotts bank and wasn't all too surprised to find the Malfoys already there with the Weasleys walking over to join them. "Hello Severus," Lucius greeted him.

"Lucius," Severus replied before the two of them entered the bank and Arthur also walked over to join them, Molly and Narcissa fell into step beside each other while Harry found himself talking with the Weasley twins, Percy, Ron and Draco. Ginevra didn't come with them due to the fact that she wouldn't be starting school until the following year.

After withdrawing enough money to buy the school supplies from the Prince vault, Severus waited in the lobby with his son while Lucius also withdrew his money. Hagrid was emerging from the vaults area at that moment and he nodded in greeting to Severus as he headed out of the building. At that moment, an explosion sounded just as Lucius was leaving followed by another one and Arthur, who was also standing in the lobby, having left just before Lucius, glanced up.

"What the bloody hell was that?" he exclaimed.

"I don't know," Severus admitted as the goblins quickly rushed toward the vaults. "But I think it would be best if we got out of here."

Lucius sneered but didn't argue as he followed his old friend out of the bank and back into the alley. "Where to first?" he asked.

"Madame Malkin's?" Molly suggested.

Everyone else agreed.

* * *

><p>After getting most of what they needed for the school year, from the robes to the potion ingredients and the books, Harry wondered where they were going to go next. He spotted the Quidditch shop and he could already see Draco talking with his father. His father glanced at Snape who shrugged and the Malfoys immediately went to the Quidditch store. After receiving a nod from his father, Harry jogged over to join them and he was a bit surprised to find Ron following him.<p>

"Look at all this. New brooms and everything," Ron commented as the two of them walked down an aisle carrying several different types of brooms, some of which Harry did not recognize from the last time he had come here.

"Look, it's a Nimbus 2000," Draco said glancing at the broom on display as Harry and a reluctant Ron joined him. "It's the most recent broom to be made available and it's extremely expensive."

"We can't get one though," Ron said examining the list. "First years aren't allowed to have them."

"I know that Weasley," Draco sneered slightly.

Harry sighed, he had hoped the temporary truce would have lasted longer. "Come on," he said. "We still have to get our wands."

"My mum and dad can't afford a new wand," Ron admitted sheepishly. "I'm going to have to stick with my brother's wand for now."

Draco snorted but kept whatever he was about to say to himself as Mr. Malfoy walked over to join them.

"Come on," he said. "We're meeting the others at Ollivander's."

Harry nodded and followed Mr. Malfoy out of the Quidditch store but as they walked onward, he found himself examining a nearby store called Eeylops Owl Emporium. More importantly, his eyes were drawn to a beautiful snowy owl sleeping. "Can we look in here first?" he asked as his father walked over to join them.

"Severus? What do you say?" Molly asked.

"I don't see why not."

Harry, upon hearing his father's words, slipped into the building before walking over to admire the snowy owl just as it woke up. The owl chirped upon seeing Harry and fixed it's golden eyes on him. "This owl is beautiful," Harry said quietly.

Snape walked over to join Harry but stayed silent as Harry continued to examine the bird as the bird examined him before it chirped again. "I think it likes me," Harry commented.

"It's a 'she' and I think so too," Snape said.

Harry glanced at his father questioningly but Snape merely pointed and Harry flushed in embarrassment when he realized that it said what gender the bird was. The store clerk walked over to join them. "She seems to be taken with you, young man," the man commented.

"Can I get her, dad?" Harry asked glancing up at Snape.

Snape was silent for a long moment before he nodded. "You have just enough to get her as well as your new wand so I suppose so," he said.

Harry's eyes gleamed with excitement as the clerk took the snowy owl's cage down and handed it to Harry. While Snape paid for the owl and for the necessary supplies needed to take care of her, Harry found himself looking at the owl again.

"What should I call you?" he murmured while the owl chirped and hooted from within its cage. He went over some of the things he had learned while he was living with his father and he found himself examining the bird as he thought of some names.

"How about Hedwig, girl?" he asked.

The owl hooted happily immediately letting Harry know that she liked the name.

"All right, Hedwig it is," Harry said smiling.

"What you got there, mate?" Ron asked walking over to join him from where he was examining the other owls in the emporium. Harry knew he already had a familiar, though, a rat that he called Scabbers as well as an owl he called Pig.

"Dad bought her for me, her names Hedwig. I remember reading about her before," Harry replied.

Hedwig chirped happily.

Snape walked over to join them as he put the supplies he had shrunk into the pocket of his robes. "Come," he said. "Let's get to Ollivander's and get your wands. After that, we can go get something to eat. I can hear Mr. Weasley's stomach growling all the way over here."

At that Draco snickered while Ron flushed in embarrassment.

When they arrived at Ollivanders, Snape and Mr. Malfoy entered with Harry and Draco while Arthur and Molly stayed outside with their children, all of them having already got their wands. Ollivander was an elder man and he glanced up as the two entered the building.

"Ah hello Severus, Lucius," Ollivander greeted them before he walked around his desk and came to a stop in front of Draco and Harry.

"Welcome," he greeted them although Harry felt decidedly uncomfortable when Ollivander observed him, or more importantly his forehead.

"We're here for the wands for our sons," Mr. Malfoy smoothly intervened and Harry shot Draco's father a grateful look. He really didn't like being stared at; it made him feel very uncomfortable.

Snape placed a hand on his shoulder and Harry found himself relaxing as Ollivander began with Draco. Handing Draco wand after wand and asking him to move it around, Ollivander waited for something to show that the wand had chosen the blond boy.

"Hmm, not that one either, let's try this one," Ollivander suggested after the fourth wand try failed. He picked up a box before removing a wand and handing it to Draco. "This one is hawthorn, ten inches with unicorn hair in its' core."

Draco waved the wand before watching as silver and green sparks shot out of it. Ollivander smiled. "That's the wand for you, Mr. Malfoy," he said before he turned his attention to Harry while Mr. Malfoy spoke with his son and handed him a holster to hold the wand in. Harry could see his father looking at the holsters nearby while watching his son.

"Let's see which one would suit you," Ollivander suggested and the process began all over again. After going through several of the wands, Harry found himself wondering if none of the wands was going to choose him.

Ollivander was frowning after the most recent wand failed to accept Harry. "I have one more wand for you to try out," he said. "I'll be right back." With that, he disappeared into the back room while Draco, his wand now secure in its' holster on his arm, walked over to join him.

"No wand yet?" he asked.

Harry shook his head worriedly.

"Don't be worried, son," Snape said soothingly. "It takes time for a wand to choose its' wielder."

Harry sighed. "What if none of the wands choose me?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm sure that won't be the case, Harry."

Before Harry could reply, Ollivander came back with another box. "Let's try this one, holly, eleven inches with a phoenix feather in its core," he said before he handed the wand to Harry who took it hesitantly. He waved it and was startled when silver and green sparks shot out of it.

Ollivander's eyes flickered with surprise. "Amazing," he said as Harry lowered the wand.

"What's amazing?" Harry asked curiously.

"That the wand that would choose you is the brother to the wand that gave you your scar," Ollivander replied gesturing toward the lightning bolt shaped scar on Harry's forehead.

Snape's eyes narrowed while Harry's eyes went wide as he observed the wand that was the brother to the wand Voldemort once held.

"Come on," Snape said curtly before Harry could reply. "Let's pay for these and join the others."

Harry could also see surprise glittering in Mr. Malfoy's eyes while Draco was staring at the wand as if it was a venomous snake. Snape handed Harry a holster similar to the one that Draco had been given and Harry took it.

"Holsters will keep you from losing your wand or breaking it, Harry," Snape explained as Harry paid for the holster and the wand and they left Ollivander's.

Harry nodded not really paying attention to what his father was saying; he was still amazed and a tad scared about finding out the origin of the wand that was now in his possession.

Hedwig chirped in concern when Harry took her cage back from Ron, who he had asked to hold when he went into the wand store. Harry smiled at the snowy owl, Hedwig's chirping seemed to calm Harry down.

"Why don't we go get something to eat now?" Molly suggested.

Ron's eyes glittered with relief.

Draco rolled his eyes while Fred and George chuckled.

Agreeing, the companions made their way toward the exit to Diagon Alley so that they may eat at the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

><p>Severus was surprised that no one had been hexed or cursed throughout the entire trip through Diagon Alley. It was shocking to see the two families who have had been feuding for years actually…getting along. <em>Amazing,<em> Severus thought. Lucius and Arthur still seemed to pretend as if the other was virtually nonexistent though and Draco and Ron were occasionally throwing glares at one another but that was about it.

Even Naricissa and Molly were still getting along.

Severus decided that there really was no point in questioning how everything had changed; he was just relieved that things had changed. He certainly didn't want his son to grow up having to choose between being friends with the Weasleys or being friends with Draco.

"So we're not starting school until the first?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded. "Father is going to take us straight to platform 9 ¾ that day," he said.

"I guess that's what's going to happen to me."

Severus nodded. "I have to be back at Hogwarts a week ahead of time but I suppose Harry can stay with you, Lucius, or you Molly until then," he said.

"I do not mind," Molly said. "It'll be a bit crowded but I think that would be best. If you want, Harry, you can stay with us for the week before school starts."

Lucius narrowed his eyes. "You are also welcomed to stay with us, Harry," he said curtly glowering at the Weasleys and Arthur tossed a glowering look back.

Harry glanced between the two of them. "I think I'll stay with the Weasleys," he said finally. "If you don't mind that is, dad."

Severus shrugged. "I don't mind," he replied. "I am sure Lucius doesn't mind either."

"Of course not," Lucius replied smoothly albeit coolly.

Draco glanced at Harry. "I guess I'll see you on the train then," he said.

Harry nodded in reply with a faint smile on his face. It was obvious that Harry was looking forward to starting school at Hogwarts on the first of September. _He certainly gained that from his mother,_ Severus thought._ Or perhaps from both of us._

After they finished eating, they said their goodbyes and floo traveled back to their homes. Harry, Severus noticed, was still getting used to floo traveling but he managed to stay on his own two feet when they appeared in the living room of Prince Manor.

Hedwig chirped and Severus examined the snowy owl for a moment. "Do you want to let Hedwig out for a bit?" he asked.

Harry frowned. "Yeah," he said. "But she'll come back, won't she?"

"If she chose you then she'll come back," Severus assured his son.

"Okay. Wanna see your new home, Hedwig?" Harry asked the snowy owl who chirped in reply.

While Harry released Hedwig in the backyard, Severus sent Harry's stuff to his room, along with his new trunk, and called to Cai. The house elf appeared before him. "Yes Master Severus sir?" she asked bowing slightly as she usually did.

"Would you mind getting dinner ready, Cai?" Severus asked.

"Of course, Master Severus sir, of course. Cai'll get right on it," Cai replied before she disappeared with a _pop_ just as Harry walked back into the house.

"Where's my stuff?" he asked.

"I sent it to your room. I also suggest that you leave your window open so that Hedwig can fly through it once she's done exploring," Severus replied.

Harry nodded before he started to run upstairs but only slowed down when Severus snapped at him to walk while indoors. Severus shook his head as his son disappeared. _Eleven year old boys, they're too full of energy,_ he thought ruefully.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was the six page almost 3,000 word chapter 12**

**Severus: what's going to happen in the next chapter?**

**Blaze: where's my dad?**

**Severus: (raises eyebrow)**

**Blaze: right, Starbucks, sorry I asked**

**Harry: (drinking cappuccino) he's always at Starbucks**

**Voldy: truly**

**Harry: **_**why the bloody hell won't you leave me alone?**_** (Slams sledgehammer into Voldy's gut and stalks off)**

**Voldy: Severus (wheezes) get that (wheezes) brat!**

**Severus: (walks off to Starbucks)**

**Draco: (glances at Voldy, picks up sledgehammer and hits Voldy upside the head)**

**Voldy: (knocked out)**

**Blaze: (laughs) as for what happens in the next chapter, the train and boat ride and the sorting**

**Darth: (drinking cappuccino) cool**

**Blaze: yup so please review and I'll post part thirteen as soon as I possibly can and wow, I can't believe this story is already into the events of PS/SS. Once again, reviews are much appreciated and nothing goes as it does in canon.**


	13. The Sorting of First Years

**Once again, this is AU and Draco is good, which may make him a bit OOC.**

_**Part Thirteen**_

_**The Sorting of the First Years**_

Harry examined the wall that stood before him before he glanced at Ron, Fred, George and Percy who were standing at his side. "And we're supposed to run straight _through_ a brick wall," he said disbelievingly.

"It's just an illusion sweetie," Mrs. Weasley said smiling gently." Fred, George and Percy have done it before so just follow them. Percy, why don't you go first?"

The sixth year nodded before he grabbed his stuff and ran toward the wall before disappearing into it, startling Harry. Fred and George went next followed by Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley and Ginny, who had come with them to say goodbye to her brothers.

Harry glanced at Ron. "Well, let's get this over with," he said.

"Yeah let's," Ron agreed and the two of them ran together at the wall before they went through it and found themselves on Platform 9 ¾. The Hogwarts Express train rose up in front of them and Harry smiled.

"Looks like we made it," he said.

"Come on you two, the train is going to be leaving any minute now," Mrs. Weasley called and Harry glanced at Ron before the two of them immediately went over to join her.

After saying their goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasely as well as Ginny, the two of them boarded the train. It took Ron and Harry a while to find an empty compartment and when they did, they immediately claimed it by slipping into it. Ron gazed at the landscape as the train began to move.

"Are you nervous?" he asked looking at Harry.

Harry smiled. "The only thing I'm nervous about is how many people are going to be staring, whispering and pointing at me when I arrive," he said. He scowled before adding, "It bloody sucks being famous."

Ron nodded sympathetically as the train continued to move. A moment later, the door slide open and Draco slipped into it before taking a seat beside Harry. "Hi Harry," he greeted him as he placed his stuff down before he glanced at Ron and added, "Weasley," with a slight sneer in his voice.

"Malfoy," Ron retorted with the same sneer in his voice.

Harry sighed.

A few moments past by and, as the snack cart went by and the three of them bought some snacks, Harry found himself observing the chocolate frog card he got; he had already eaten the frog, before it had hopped away.

"Hey, I got Dumbledore…again!" Ron groaned tossing the card down.

Draco smirked. "I got Salazar Slytherin, this one is rare," he said showing the card to both Harry and Ron, the latter of whom scowled and muttered something Harry couldn't catch under his breath.

"Who'd you get?" he asked turning his gaze to Harry.

Harry examined the card. "Nicholas Flamel," he said holding up the card.

"That one's as rare as Salazar Slytherin's," Draco commented.

"Lucky," Ron muttered.

The door slide opened at that moment and a bushy haired girl with brown eyes poked her head into the compartment. "Hey, have you guys seen a toad around here?" she asked.

"Nope," Draco said.

"No sorry," Harry said.

"Oh, well that's too bad. Neville lost his toad," the girl admitted. "I'm Hermione Granger by the way."

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron said.

"Draco Malfoy," Draco muttered reluctantly.

"I'm Harry Snape," Harry replied.

Hermione's eyes went wide. "I've heard that name. Neville talked about how he read about you in the _Daily Prophet,_ how you survived a You-Know-Who almost ten or so years ago."

Harry groaned. "Please don't treat me like I'm a celebrity. I'm just a normal wizard just like you," he said.

Hermione was silent for a long moment before she nodded in agreement. "Do you mind if I join you?" she asked.

Harry shrugged before glancing at Draco and Ron, the latter shrugged while Draco sneered but didn't protest. "I guess so," Harry replied.

Hermione sat down next to Ron before examining Harry. "I don't really understand who this You-Know-Who is," she admitted honestly.

"You're muggleborn, aren't you?" Ron asked. Harry figured he guessed that because pure bloods and half bloods knew much of what happened ten years ago but muggleborn wizards were clueless.

Hermione nodded.

Draco sneered. "I'm surprised you managed to get into Hogwarts, muggleborn," he said coolly.

Hermione looked a bit surprised by the cold tone in Draco's voice while Harry frowned. "My mother was a muggleborn," he said. "At least that's what Dad says and he said that she was a brilliant witch in both Charms and Potions." He sighed sadly before adding, "I wish I had known her."

Draco glanced at Harry briefly before glancing at Hermione and, as if suddenly realizing something, said, "Well, perhaps you'll be different from other muggleborns who've entered Hogwarts."

Hermione smiled. "I hope so. I was still a bit shocked when I discovered that I was a witch," she admitted.

"I bet you were."

Harry smiled. He wasn't sure what had caused Draco to rethink his words and he had a feeling it was because of what he told Draco about his mother. He glanced toward the window as the landscape continued to flash past before Hermione, who was also examining the window, said, "I think we should get into our robes now. We're almost there."

The three boys agreed and they silently adjourned their robes before waiting as the train pulled to a stop. Harry told them that they had come to a stop at Hogsmeade, a small city that students who were in certain years were allowed to visit on certain days.

"How'd you know that?" Hermione asked curiously as they disembarked off of the train.

"My dad told me," Harry replied.

"Ah."

"All right, yer first years come wi' me," Hagrid called out as he met the train as it came to a stop. Hermione looked at the giant with wide eyes while Draco and Ron, both of whom had met Hagrid at Harry's birthday party, smiled before walking over to join the giant.

Harry glanced at Hermione. "Coming?" he asked the witch.

Hermione nodded before the two of them jogged over to join the giant as he led the way toward the boat that would take them across the lake and to the large castle that rose up in front of them.

"I can't wait to set foot in the castle again," Harry said smiling.

"You've been here before?" Hermione echoed.

"Of course he has, Granger," Draco sneered.

"Draco, there's no need to be like that. She is from Muggle London so she doesn't know the professors at Hogwarts yet," Harry reminded the blond wizard.

Draco frowned before snorting. "I knew that," he said before adding, "Harry, here, is the son of Professor Severus Snape, who teaches Potions here at Hogwarts."

"Ah that makes sense then," Hermione said smiling faintly although Harry knew the sneering tone in Draco's voice had cut her deeply.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco sat side by side with each other on the boat as it moved toward the castle and, once he reached the island, they both climbed out of it and followed Hagrid toward the school. Harry found himself pointing out several places he remembered going while he stayed there; the courtyard, the Great Hall, and so many other places.

"Whoa, the stairs are moving," Hermione commented examining the stairs curiously as they walked past them as Professor McGonagall walked over to join them.

Harry smiled. "You should see the ghosts," he said.

Hermione glanced at Harry as if to determine if he was serious or not before she turned her attention toward the Professor as she introduced herself before leading the way onward.

"They're ready for you," McGonagall said a little while later before she led the way into the Great Hall and Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco walked after her along with the others.

"What if we get into separate houses?" Harry asked quietly. "Do you think we can still be friends?"

Draco snorted. "I already know where I'm going," he said.

"I don't know where I'm going. My mum was in Gryffindor but my dad is a Slytherin," Harry admitted.

Hermione frowned. "Can't you be friends with someone outside your own house? It doesn't say anything against that in the rule book."

"I'm sure you've memorized the rule book," Ron muttered causing Hermione to flinch and lower her head. It was obvious she had memorized the rule book and Ron didn't seem to have noticed he had guessed the truth.

The hat that was resting on the stool in front of the four long tables was silent until it twitched and began to sing:

_Oh you may not think me pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_to achieve their ends._

_So put me on!_

_Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

"When I call your name, you are to come up here and sit on this stool while I place the sorting hat on your head," McGonagall said after the hat finished singing and she unrolled a large parchment. As she did that, Harry found himself looking toward his father who was sitting at the staff table. Snape nodded slightly at him as McGonagall began to read off the names on the parchment.

"Abbot, Hannah," McGonagall called and a blond girl with brown eyes walked over to the stool before sitting on it. McGonagall then placed the Sorting Hat on Hannah's head but Harry couldn't hear a single thing that was being said. Finally, after a long moment, the Sorting Hat suddenly shouted out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" and Hannah leapt off of the stool before jogging to the Hufflepuff table as the classmates cheered.

McGonagall went back to the parchment. "Bones, Susan," she called and a ginger haired girl jogged over to the stool before sitting on it and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. The hat was silent for a long moment before it shouted out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" and Susan immediately went over to the Hufflepuff table while cheers came up.

A few others were sorted quickly after that and then McGonagall called, "Granger, Hermione," and Hermione took a deep breath before walking over to the stool.

"She looks nervous," Harry murmured.

Draco snorted. "I don't see why. It's just a hat," he muttered back.

The hat was silent as it was placed on Hermione's head and for a long moment, it did nothing as if it was trying to decide on something. Finally, the hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!" and cheers rose up as Hermione, placing the hat on the stool, stood up before jogging over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Looks like she's among her own kind," Draco sneered.

"I think she's nice," Harry said with a faint shrug.

Draco's reply was cut off by McGonagall calling out, "Longbottom, Neville," and a chubby brown haired boy walked nervously over to the stool.

"That's the boy who lost his toad," Ron commented as the hat was placed on Neville's head.

"I hope he found it," Harry commented wondering what he would do if he lost Hedwig; he had already gotten very much attached to the snowy owl.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. The Gryffindor table cheered as Neville handed the hat back before leaping off of the stool and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

Draco sneered. "Gryffindors," he muttered

"Malfoy, Draco," McGonagall called.

"Let's see where you get sorted, Malfoy," Ron said before smirking and adding, "I think I'd die of laughter if you got put in Gryffindor."

"Oh shut it Weasley," Draco retorted as he walked over to the stool and climbed onto it as McGonagall placed the hat on his head. For a few moments, the hat was silent as it observed Draco's mind before it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

Draco, grinning and tossing a quick glare at Ron, leapt off of the stool before jogging over to the Slytherin table as cheers echoed throughout the Great Hall.

"Snape, Harry," McGonagall called.

The name of the Boy-Who-Lived caused even the muggleborns to become silent as they gazed at Harry as he slowly walked toward the stool. The air seemed to be filled with tension and apprehension as everyone seemed to hold their breath for Harry's sorting. Everyone knew of who Harry's parents were, those who were muggleborn likely learned it from their fellow pure blood or half blood classmates.

The hat was placed on Harry's head and it came alive before it started to speak within Harry's mind. _Ah yes, a lot of indecision I see here. You have many good qualities inside of you, young one,_ the hat said._ Hmmm? You're intelligent and like to learn, Ravenclaw could be for you. You seem to be very loyal but also understanding and forgiving, perhaps Hufflepuff? I can also see ambition and cleverness inside of you, perhaps Slytherin would be a good place to place you. But there is also a certain amount of bravery and certainty within you so perhaps Gryffindor? Hmmm? A tough decision this is. You would do well in any house but which one shall I place you in?_

Harry frowned not realizing the hat was just as undecided as he was. _Well my mum was a Gryffindor and my dad is a Slytherin, _he thought although he forgot that the hat could hear whatever he thought.

_Ah yes, Gryffindor and Slytherin blood. Yes, I do recall and I do see that. You would do well in your mother's house just as you would well in your father's house but which shall it be? Hmmm._

_I don't care where, just someplace I can learn magic to the best of my ability and make my father proud of me,_ Harry thought.

_Ah yes, you are a survivor, you've had a hard life. Yes, I see where to place you know. It was a tough decision but I have made up my mind, it better be… _"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted out loud.

Scattered cheers sounded as Harry, taking the hat off, handed it to McGonagall before jogging over to the Slytherin table. Draco clapped him on the back and Harry smiled before he glanced at his father who was watching him with a small smile on his face. Snape nodded once in reply before he turned his attention to the stool as others were called to be sorted.

"Congrats Harry," Draco said smiling.

Harry smiled faintly in reply before he turned his gaze to the stool as McGonagall called, "Weasley, Ron," and Ron sat down on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on Ron's head and for a long moment it was silent, doing exactly what it had done with Harry before it shouted out, "GRYFFINDOR!" and cheers immediately rose up, mostly from the Gryffindor table.

Some people were still gazing at Harry in shock but the shock faded as if they were just remembering who Harry's father was. Harry found himself glancing up as the Slytherins glanced at him before they greeted him and welcomed him to their house.

Dumbledore stood up before making his beginning of the year speech and telling them to avoid the third corridor as well as stay out of the Forbidden Forest but Harry wasn't really listening as he found himself introduced to many of his housemates. There was Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Marcus Flint, Millicent Bulstrode (who preferred to be called Millie) and Daphne Greengrass.

The food appeared moments later and Harry smiled faintly; it would never cease to amaze him as to how the food always appeared like that thanks to the house elves who worked at Hogwarts. He and Draco immediately dug in to the food while their Head of House watched them from the staff table.

* * *

><p>Severus shook his head as he remembered the startled looks on Minerva's face; she had been hoping that Harry had taken more of his mother's qualities rather than his father's and that he would be sorted into her house. Minerva, nonetheless, wasn't upset by the sorting, just surprised, and insisted that Harry would become a good wizard in the Slytherin House.<p>

Severus was hoping that this was true; Slytherins were known to carry people who end up becoming Death Eaters or worse Dark Lords, such as Bellatrix Black Lestrange and Tom Riddle. Severus decided that since he wasn't going to serve the dark lord anymore, he may as well start calling him by his name rather than the title 'dark lord'.

He wondered if Lucius was still thinking about what Severus had told him when he first meet Harry. Severus decided not to worry about that; the dinner was over with and he had just finished greeting his first year Slytherins although he was still watching in the shadows to make sure they were getting settled in, especially his son.

Harry had quickly become friends with Draco, not much surprise there, but he also began speaking with Pansy Parkinson, who was the daughter of one of Tom's biggest supporters. Severus hoped that Pansy had enough sense to not follow her parents into the service of Voldemort.

The Slytherin common room was a low-ceilinged dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and chairs. The dungeon extends partway under the lake and the common room had lots of low backed black and dark green leather sofas with buttons, skulls and dark wood cupboards. The atmosphere was quite grand but also spooky and cold, which seemed to define Severus Snape.

Severus shook his head as he disappeared into his office after he greeted his first years as the first years continued to get settled in. Sitting down at his desk, Severus leaned back before closing his eyes briefly; his son was now a first year Slytherin and was now starting on the grand journey that was his seven years at Hogwarts.

Severus opened his obsidian eyes and for a long moment just sat there until he decided he'd go over his lesson plans. About fifteen minutes before curfew, Severus heard a knock on his door. "Enter," he called and the door opened to reveal his son.

Harry walked into the office before closing the door behind him. "Hi dad," he greeted him.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I'd thought you'd be getting to know your housemates," he said.

Harry shrugged. "I wanted to say goodnight, dad," he said in reply.

Severus smirked faintly. "Well good night son," he said. "You'd best get going and I also suggest you start looking at your Potions textbook for when classes begin. Who knows? There may be a pop quiz coming."

Harry's eyes widened. "You would do that? On the first day of classes," he gasped.

Severus chuckled faintly. "Perhaps, now go on, brat, and I'll see you tomorrow morning," he said.

Harry nodded before he turned around and jogged out of the office while Severus, shaking his head, decided he would pull a surprise pop quiz on his joint Gryffindor-Slytherin class on the first day of classes.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was the sorting**

**Darth: nice**

**Severus: yup, yay, Harry's a Slytherin**

**Harry: you know, in canon, I was supposed to be in Slytherin but I convinced the hat to put me in Gryffindor**

**Severus: YOU WHAT?**

**Draco: why?**

**Harry: you**

**Draco: what did I do?**

**Harry: (rolls eyes and sighs)**

**Voldy: (laughs)**

**Harry: (scowls, hits Voldy upside the heat with a sledgehammer and stalks off)**

**Draco: you've really got to stop giving Harry headaches, ol' no nose Voldy**

**Voldy: (scowls)**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I will post part fourteen as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	14. The First Day of Classes

**Once again, set in an Alternate Universe peoples.**

_**Part Fourteen**_

_**The First Day of Classes**_

Harry woke up early on the first day of classes and he was already dressed in his robes with his wand in its holster on his arm by the time Draco woke up. The blond wizard sat up before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What are you doing up so early?" he murmured.

Harry shrugged. "I always wake up early," he replied.

"Why?"

"I dunno. I guess I just like seeing the sun rise. It's quite beautiful seeing the sun rise at Prince Manor," Harry replied smoothing his robes while examining the Slytherin crest on it.

Draco sighed as he stood up before yawning as he walked over to the bathrooms and, after showering and changing, walked over to join Harry. They were sharing their dorm with Blaise Zabini and two other Slytherins that Harry didn't learn the names of yet but they weren't up yet.

Draco glanced at him. "Ready Harry?" he asked.

Harry nodded and the two of them, after waking up Blaise, set off for the common room. Harry noticed that they weren't the only ones up at that time and Pansy, Daphne and Millicent were also up but they were busy talking quietly with each other. The prefects were also up and walking around, making sure everyone was ready.

Harry glanced at Draco. "I'm hungry," he said.

Draco chuckled. "Of course you are, Harry, you just woke up," he said with a slight sneer in his voice although his gray eyes glittered with brief amusement.

Harry rolled his eyes as more Slytherins made their way into the common room and the prefects started gathering them up. "We're going to go to the Great Hall for breakfast now," one prefect said, Harry didn't know his name. "Remember, we want to make Professor Snape proud and we want to show the school that we are the best behaved house."

"Which we probably wouldn't have been had Weasley been sorted here," Draco murmured.

"Ron's not that bad, Draco," Harry murmured back as the two of them lined up behind the prefects and followed them out of the dungeons and towards the Great Hall.

When they entered the Great Hall, Harry spotted Ron sitting at the Gryffindor table and waved at him. Draco glanced at him with surprise and was even more surprised when Ron waved back. "Whoa, I did not see that coming," he said.

Harry glanced at Draco curiously. "Why not? I think it's great having a friend in a different house," he said as he sat down at the Slytherin table.

"Yeah but Slytherin and Gryffindors have hated each other for years," Draco replied with a faint shrug.

"My mum and dad didn't."

"That's different."

"I don't see how."

"Well it's because…er…all right I suppose it's not that different," Draco admitted when he couldn't come up with a plausible excuse.

Harry smiled before he glanced at his plate and at the breakfast that was out in front of him. As he began to fill his plate, he heard his father murmur, "Not so many sweets first thing in the morning son," as his father handed him his schedule. Harry flushed but put back some of the sweets he had gotten.

Draco let out a snorted laughter until he was reprimanded by his godfather at the same time and Harry smirked a very Snape like smirk at Draco. Draco scowled at him. "It's not funny," he muttered.

Harry chuckled as he watched his father continue to hand out the schedules to his Slytherins. A moment later, a flock of owls flew into the Great Hall and Harry glanced up as letters and papers were being dropped from the owls. Hedwig was among them but she had only come by to see Harry before she flew off and Harry smiled faintly.

He also noticed that Draco had gotten a letter and he figured it was from his parents. "Who's it from?" he asked just to make sure.

"My mum," Draco replied with a shrug as he opened the letter and read it to himself. "She was just congratulating me on being placed in Slytherin and reminding me to be good for my godfather."

Harry smiled before glancing at Snape as the Potions Professor finished handing out the schedules and walked back to the staff table. He then picked up his schedule before examining it. "Cool, I have Potions first and then Defense Against the Dark Arts," he said.

"Same here," Draco replied as he also examined his schedule before he groaned, "But it looks like we have it with Gryffindors."

"Not all Gryffindors are bad, Draco," Harry said. "Fred, George and Ron seem all right."

Draco snorted. "That's only cause you're good at making friends with people," he muttered.

Harry wasn't sure whether to take that as a compliment or not so he opted for neither and didn't respond as he started to eat.

* * *

><p><em>Gryffindors and Slytherins, a disaster in the making,<em> Severus thought as he finished his usual speech to his Gryffindors and Slytherins. "…I can help you brew fame…bottle glory…even stopper death if you aren't as big a dunderhead as I usually have to teach," he finished as he walked in front of his class.

He spotted Draco and Harry sitting beside each other at the front of the class while Ron and Neville were sitting just next to them. In truth, those four were sitting closer to each other than was normal for Slytherins and Gryffindors. Most of the time, Gryffindors opted for one side of the room while Slytherins took the other and few chose the seats in between.

It meant that Harry still saw Ronald Weasley as his friend even if his fellow housemates didn't like it.

Severus was gladdened by that as he went through the roll call although when he said Harry's name, several people began murmuring amongst themselves. A stern glare from the Potions Professor silenced those murmurs though.

"All right then," Severus said placing the parchment on the table. "Before we start anything today, can anyone tell me where to find a bezoar?"

Severus gazed around as Harry raised his hand. _Ah that's definitely my son,_ Severus thought but waited to see if anyone else had the answer. When no one raised their hands, he nodded to Harry.

"It comes from the belly of a goat," Harry replied.

"Very good, five points to Slytherin," Severus replied.

"Typical," a Gryffindor muttered at the back of the room.

Severus chose to ignore that before he decided to start on a harder question, one that he doubted anyone could answer. "What is the different between monkshood and wolfsbane?" he asked.

This time, to his utter surprise and disbelief, Ron actually raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Weasley?" he asked, his years as a spy and his occlumency training pushed all emotion out of his voice.

"There's no different aside from the name," Ron replied.

"I'm impressed, Mr. Weasley," Severus said and he truly meant it, he hadn't thought that Ronald Weasley, of all people, would know that answer. "Five points to Gryffindor."

Some of the Gryffindors gasped before glancing at each other. Severus sneered; he did give out points to those who deserved them in spite of everyone assuming he favored his own house.

He turned around before adding, "Today you'll be brewing the Boil Cure Potion. Pair up and follow the instructions exactly as they are written," as he flicked his wand toward the board and the instructions immediately began to write themselves on the board. "Begin!"

Harry and Draco immediately teamed up and Neville and Ron teamed up as well. Severus examined the boy Neville as he nervously read the instructions while Ron got the ingredients. The boy looked a lot like Alice and Frank and Severus felt sorry for the boy, knowing full well that his parents were in the Mental Ward of St. Mungos because Bellatrix and other Death Eaters had tortured them into insanity.

Walking down the aisles as the students continued to follow the instructions and brew, Severus found that Harry was very adept at brewing; he must have gotten that particular gene from both Severus and Lily. The two of them had been good brewers after all.

Thinking about Lily brought back memories that Severus quickly pushed away as he continued to walk around observing the workings. Everything was going well.

Until…

* * *

><p>Harry finished stirring the potion before glancing at the instructions. "All right, now we need to remove the cauldron and put in the porcupine quills," he said and he removed the cauldron while Draco got the quills ready. He put the quills in and Harry went on to the next step.<p>

Suddenly a horrid odor filled the air and Harry covered his nose before turning around in time to see Neville stepping away from the cauldron with huge eyes as it melted. Snape was there in an instant, his wand already out as the stench filled the air and, with a murmured spell, the cauldron, as well as the ruined potion, were gone.

Snape scowled at Neville. "Next time, read the directions, Mr. Longbottom, and take the cauldron off of the fire before you add the porcupine quills," he said curtly. "And five points from Gryffindor."

"But why?" Ron protested. "It was an accident."

"Yes but it still could have turned into something more horrendous. Did you get any of the potion on your skin?"

Both Gryffindors shook their head.

Snape snorted. "You were lucky then," he said before he turned around and added, "Everyone else, back to work!"

Harry knew that his father was only being strict because it could have been dangerous if he did not convince them to be careful. He returned his gaze to the potion as he and Draco continued to brew while Neville and Ron had to restart their potion.

Snape continued to walk around, criticizing some work, deducting points and approving other potions as they neared the end of class. Harry finished stirring the potion before examining it. It was a bit lighter than the red it was supposed to be and Harry hoped that didn't mean it was bad.

Snape stopped by his station at that moment before examining the potion. "Not bad you two," he said. "It could have been a it lighter but otherwise, not bad for the first time. Five points to Slytherin." He then went back to the front of the class and called, "Bottle your potions and place them on my desk; after that, you have a two feet assignment on the different ingredients used in this potion, the more information provided, the better your grade will likely be."

Harry noticed, as he bottled his potion, that the second time around, Neville and Ron managed to make their potion at least close to a reddish color. Neville was still nervous as he placed the vial on Snape's desk and quickly walked back to his station. Harry took his potion up last before narrowing his eyes.

"I think Neville did better the second time around. I wonder why," he said.

Snape sneered. "He most likely actually read the instructions," he replied before he gestured toward the door as the class filed out. "You'd best get to your next class Mr. Snape."

Harry smiled. "I'm going, dad, I'm going," he replied before he turned around and walked out of the classroom to join Draco and, surprisingly, Ron.

"We did better the second time around," Ron commented as the three of them walked toward their Defense class.

Harry smiled faintly. "Probably because you followed the instructions," he said.

"Oi, you sounded like Snape."

Harry laughed. "Well he is my dad," he said.

"Oi, I didn't think you'd take after him that quickly."

Draco smirked while Harry chuckled as the three of them entered their defense class, seemingly oblivious to the glares they were receiving from both Gryffindors and Slytherins.

Professor Quirrell was a stuttering slender man with a turban on his head but Harry couldn't help but feel worried. His scar seemed to be hurting whenever Quirrell looked at him and he was unsure of why that was. He rubbed his head as the stuttering Defense professor went on with his lecture.

"Harry, are you all right mate?" Ron, who was sitting on one side of Harry, closest to the Gryffindors, asked.

Draco, who was on Harry's other side, also glanced at him briefly in concern though he did toss a glare at Ron.

"Yeah, my head just hurts a little," Harry admitted.

"Maybe you should go to Madame Pomfrey."

"No, I don't think it's bad enough for that."

Draco sneered. "You do know if your headache gets worse, you avoid Madame Pomfrey and Snape finds out then he's going to drag you to the Healer's Ward…literally," he said.

"I know, I know," Harry said with a sigh; he knew for a fact that his father would do just that. "All right, if it gets worse then I'll tell my father."

"That's good to know because if you don't then I will," Draco replied.

Harry narrowed his eyes while the blond wizard merely shrugged in reply.

The three of them didn't notice when Quirrell walked over to join the three of them. "T…Talking in the m…middle of class?" the Defense asked rhetorically causing the three to look up startled by the sudden voice.

"Er…" Harry, Ron and Draco just looked at the stuttering professor speechlessly.

"V…Very well then. T…Ten points f…from S…Slytherin and G…Gryffindor," Quirrell stuttered before walking back to the front of the large classroom while the Gryffindors and Slytherins glowered at Harry, Draco and Ron.

Defense was over and then it was time for lunch; Harry was the first one out of the classroom once the class was dismissed and Draco and Ron quickly hurried after him. Harry noticed that the further he got from the Defense classroom, the less pain he felt in his head.

"How's your head?" Draco asked as the two of them separated from Ron and went over to the Slytherin table.

"Better," Harry replied. "It's not aching anymore."

Draco nodded before the two of them sat down at the Slytherin table. Pansy glanced at them before curling her lip. "I hear you've been hanging out with the blood traitor Draco," she said curtly.

Draco sneered back at Pansy.

Harry frowned. "Why does everyone keep calling the Weasleys blood traitors?" he asked.

"It's because they're pureblood but they actually care about and like muggleborns," Blaise explained.

"That's stupid," Harry muttered.

"Oh what would you know, half-blood?" Millie spat at him.

"Well my mother was a muggleborn witch."

Marcus Flint sneered at him. "Just because your mother was a muggleborn whore doesn't mean anything," he spat.

Harry's eyes flashed. "Don't you dare call my mother that again," he snapped angrily.

"What? A whore? Your mother was a whore if you are a half-blood and…"

"Are you stupid, Flint?" Draco growled angrily. "You do know that Harry's father is our Head of House, don't you? Or are you so stupid that you missed that little memo?"

"Well I still say your mother was a whore," Marcus spat back.

Harry was on the verge of drawing his wand when he was saved by Draco's hand on his arm and Harry noticed that Snape had somehow been alerted to the argument that was brewing between them.

"Take that back," Harry said firmly.

"It's the truth, Snape," Marcus sneered.

"And what truth would that be, Mr. Flint?" Snape said, eyes burning with a fire that Harry has never seen in his father's gaze before.

Flint whirled around in his seat. "Ah…Professor Snape, hello," he greeted him.

"I believe you owe Mr. Snape an apology, Mr. Flint," Snape said coolly. "Especially for what you called his mother."

Flint's eyes narrowed but the look Snape was giving Flint could have sent someone like Voldemort running for the hills. Swallowing, Flint turned his gaze back to Harry. "I'm sorry for calling your mum a whore," he said finally.

Snape leaned down and added, "Next time, actually mean it, Flint," he growled angrily just loud enough for both Draco and Harry to hear. "And don't you dare insult Lily Evans again or you'll have detention with Filch every day until you graduate Hogwarts. Understood?"

"Y…Yes sir," Flint stammered out. It was obvious no one had seen Snape this angry before for Pansy was pale and Blaise was wide eyed with shock. Snape straightened up before walking back to the staff table although his posture suggested that he was still beyond angry.

"Whoa, I've never seen Professor Snape that angry before," Millie gasped her eyes going wide.

"Neither have I," Pansy admitted also wide eyed.

Flint was so pale that Harry was afraid he had gone into terror induced shock, if there was such a condition. Gradually, however, Flint regained his composure and went back to his meal.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was the 6 page more than 3,000 word chapter 14**

**Darth: I liked it**

**Blaze: yup**

**Darth: you used a bad word in it though**

**Blaze: I know**

**Darth: bad!**

**Blaze: oh shut up**

**Darth: bleh (walks off to Starbucks)**

**Blaze: (rolls eyes)**

**Severus: what's going to happen in the next chapter?**

**Blaze: (narrows eyes in thought) well since I'm not going by the book, due to the fact that I don't own the book, nor the movie, due to the fact that I haven't seen the movie in a long time, I think it'll be the first flying lesson with a twist**

**Severus: that soon?**

**Blaze: well like I said, nothing is at is it in canon. So please review and I'll post part fifteen as soon as I possibly can.**


	15. A Flying Lesson Gone Wrong

**Once again, this is AU; this is just a reminder.**

_**Part Fifteen**_

_**A Flying Lesson Gone Wrong**_

Draco Malfoy woke up with a start on the day that they would begin their flying lessons due to a shrill scream coming from Harry's bed. Draco scowled angrily before rolling onto his side and climbed of off his bed as he spotted Harry tossing and turning in his bed. He walked over to the bed before stretching out a hand. "Harry, wake up!" He said grabbing Harry's shoulders and attempting to wake him up.

Harry stopped screaming but started to thrash and attempted to pull away from Draco's touch. His eyes were still closed and Draco was surprised to see tears glimmering in the boy's closed eyes. "Harry, wake up," Draco called again.

"What's with all this yelling?" Blaise grumbled sitting up before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I don't know. Harry won't wake up," Draco replied attempting to shake Harry awake again but the boy continued to thrash and pull away from him. Draco scowled in frustration and pulled his hand back as he observed his godfather's son.

_Wait a minute._ "Blaise, go get our Head of House and be quick!" Draco called.

Blaise, his eyes wide as he observed Harry's thrashing and whimpering form, quickly got to his feet and left the first year dorm room. Draco was still unsure of what was happening to Harry but he could think of only one person who could bring Harry out of his sleep; his father.

The door opened and Snape hurried into the room followed closely by Blaise. "What happened?" he asked as he sat down beside his son and stretched out a hand to shake Harry's shoulder.

"I don't know. He just woke me up screaming but I couldn't wake him up," Draco replied.

Snape nodded before he shook Harry's shoulder. "Harry? Harry, wake up," he whispered quietly in a soothing tone that he only ever reserved for very few people, Harry being one of them apparently.

Harry whimpered before struggling to pull himself from Snape's grip but Snape kept shaking Harry. "Harry, it's your father, wake up," Snape said again shaking Harry's shoulders until Harry whimpered before his eyes flickered open but he didn't seem to be gazing at anything.

"Harry?" Snape said softly gazing at his son for a long moment until Harry's glazed green eyes started to brighten and he turned his gaze to Snape.

"Dad?" He whispered quietly.

"Yes son, I am here," said Snape placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "Calm down, son, what happened?"

"A nightmare," Harry whispered quietly sitting up before rubbing his eyes and Snape glanced at him with concern.

"What about?" Draco couldn't help but ask.

Harry swallowed. "My mum," he whispered. "A…And t…the Dursleys."

Snape gently drew his son into a gentle hug as the boy started sobbing while Draco, startled, hesitantly placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "It's all right, Harry," he said. He really wasn't sure what he was supposed to do but he seemed to have been doing something correctly for Snape tossed him an approving look.

Harry cried himself out before lifting his tear filled green gaze to his father. "Sorry," he murmured.

"Harry, you have no need to be sorry," Snape said soothingly in his deep voice.

"But I…I woke you all up."

Draco snorted. "We're supposed to be getting up anyway so you sort of did us a favor," he said as he glanced at the time. Harry had started screaming, waking both Draco and Blaise up approximately half an hour before they usually had to wake up in order to get ready for classes.

Harry rubbed his eyes. "I'm still sorry," he said.

"You have no need to be, son," Snape said before he released his son. "Are you all right now? Or do you need a calming draught?"

Harry swallowed. "I…I think I…I'm all right," he stammered out.

"He doesn't sound all right, Professor," Draco admitted causing Harry to toss a quick glare at him.

Snape nodded before he used his wand to summon a calming draught and handed it to his son. Harry took it before glancing at his father who nodded at him to take the potion. Slowly, the green eyed wizard uncorked the potion before swallowing the draught, wincing at the taste.

"Are you better now?" Snape asked as he took the empty vial back as the calming potion took effect.

Harry nodded slowly.

"All right then. You three had best get ready for breakfast," Snape said standing up and Draco continued to gaze at his godfather's son as Snape glanced at him.

"You did the right thing in getting me, Draco," he said.

"I figured if I couldn't wake him then maybe you could," Draco replied.

Snape nodded before he glanced at his son. "I will see you later, Harry," he said. "I have to get ready for my classes. You'll be all right, right?"

"I'm not a baby anymore," Harry flared.

Snape snorted. "I never said you were." He then stood up and nodded a goodbye to Draco and Blaise before he left the dorm room.

* * *

><p>Severus found himself thinking about Harry and the nightmares he had as he waited for his first year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students to enter his classroom. All four classes would have their flying lessons at the same time today after lunch and Severus found himself wondering if his son would be a good flyer. Both Severus and Lily had been all right flyers, even if they didn't care for such sports like Quidditch, and so there was a good chance that Harry would take after them.<p>

He already expressed his interest in Quidditch after all.

But the nightmares continued to plague Severus's mind as he watched his students sit down in their seats and he began calling roll. He really didn't like that his son continued to experience his mother's death, and the abuse he suffered at the hands of the Dursleys, in his dreams. _Perhaps he could benefit from some Occlumency lessons,_ Severus thought as he went over the instructions for the potion the students would be brewing today.

He didn't know whether or not it would be a good idea to teach an eleven year old the art of shielding the mind but he couldn't think of any other alternatives. He decided that if the nightmares get worse then he would at the very least teach his son the basics of Occlumency. It served him well with his nightmares as well as to occlude his mind from the dark lord when he was a spy for the Order of the Phoenix.

As he walked back and forth down the aisle, he found himself wondering what would happen during the first flying lesson once again. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind; he had to focus on making sure no one made a mistake. Not that he really needed to worry, the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were rather good at keeping his classroom in tact.

The same could not be said for the Gryffindors and Slytherins.

In terms of the house cup, the Slytherins were ahead by at least fifty points with Gryffindor and, surprisingly, Ravenclaw tied for second and Hufflepuff in third. Severus was sure that the Gryffindors would lose more points than they gain, especially with Neville Longbottom in his Potions class.

Focusing on the task at hand, Severus came to a stop beside Hermione Granger as she continued to stir her potion. Since the amount of first year Ravenclaws were so few, at least one person did not have a partner and, apparently, no one wanted to partner up with Miss. Granger for some reason. Although she was suited with being around her fellow smart and studious Ravenclaws, she still had the tendency to always answer questions, preventing her housemates from answering, and blurting out answers when no one was speaking to her.

In truth, surprisingly, the Ravenclaws really didn't care for Miss. Granger most likely for that very reason.

"Not bad, Miss. Granger," Severus said examining the potion with narrowed eyes. "Ten points to Ravenclaw."

Hermione practically glowed as Severus swept his way around the classroom again, his keen eyes taking in everything. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were very good at keeping their stations cleaned and sticking to the instructions that were written on the board.

As the class ended, Severus found himself with a free period as the first years headed toward their first flying lesson with Madame Hooch and he found himself walking out of his classroom. He really didn't have anything to do so he decided to think about what he would do to help his son with his nightmares.

_Occlumency would be the best bet, _he thought. _But Harry's young mind is still to immature to take on that kind of training. However, I cannot think of any other solutions._

Sighing quietly, Severus continued to walk around while watching for any students ditching classes.

* * *

><p>"All right," Madame Hooch said as Harry and Draco stood in front of their brooms with their fellow first year Slytherins. The Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff first years were there as well as this lesson was their first lesson and Madame Hooch decided that it would be best to teach them all together.<p>

"Please place your hands above your broom and say 'up'," said Hooch.

A chorus of 'up's sounded and Harry was surprised when his broom immediately went into his hand. He noticed that only a few others had gotten their broom on their first try, Draco being among those. Draco smirked as he observed Ron who was getting frustrated until the broom smacked him in the face. Harry chuckled as he watched Madame Hooch who was instructing the students to get on their brooms.

He also noticed that Neville, nervous, had climbed onto his broom and had pushed off until he was flying.

"Get down here boy," Hooch called up as the Gryffindor clung to his broom as it flew higher and higher.

Neville was struggling to get control of his broom but he managed to lower the broom until it was only a few meters off of the ground before he fell off of it. He landed with a _thud _and Hooch immediately jogged over to kneel down beside the Gryffindor.

"A broken wrist," Hooch muttered "Well, let's get you to Madame Pomfrey. Everyone else, stay here and don't move."

The students nodded as Hooch guided the injured Gryffindor away and Harry glanced at Draco. "Poor guy," he said.

Draco sneered. "He shouldn't have gotten on the broom if he was that nervous," he said curtly.

"I'm sure there are more students who are nervous, Draco," Harry reminded him. "Not everyone grew up around brooms like you, I didn't."

"True."

"Hey look what Longbottom dropped, it's a remembrall. I wonder if it's indestructible," Vincent Crabbe said with a sneer picking up an orb that was lying on the grass.

"I doubt you even know what that word means," Ron snapped.

"Shut it, Weasley," Crabbe retorted.

"Crabbe isn't very smart, he probably _doesn't _know what that word means," said Draco rolling his eyes. "His family used to be one of my father's friends but that changed naturally."

"Why don't you give that remembrall back? It doesn't belong to you," Hermione called from where she was standing with her fellow Ravenclaws.

"Why don't you make me, mudblood?" Crabbe sneered.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "I'm surprised you even know what that word means, Crabbe," he said curtly.

"What does it mean?" Harry asked.

"Dirty blood. It's an insult when directed at muggleborns," Draco explained.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "I agree with Hermione, Crabbe, why don't you just give that remembrall back?"

"Why don't you make me, Snape?" Crabbe sneered as he climbed onto his broom and flew off into the sky.

"We're not sup…" Draco began but broke off as Harry, scowling, leapt onto his broom and flew off after Crabbe almost like a natural born flyer.

"Give that back, Crabbe," Harry called as he found himself level with Crabbe who sneered at him.

"Why should you bother sticking up for a Gryffindor, Snape? Are you really a idiotic lion at heart, like your mudblood mother?"

"Don't you dare call my mother that," Harry snapped.

He was a bit surprised when Draco also flew up to join him before glaring at Crabbe. "Hand the remembrall over, Crabbe. This is not worth Professor Snape's wrath," he called out.

"Why don't you catch it then?" Crabbe sneered tossing the remembrall straight at Draco who had to fly backward several feet in his attempt to catch it. However, it flew over his head and Harry turned his broom around before flying rapidly at the remembrall. He was aware of Draco flying at his side but was unaware of Crabbe's current position.

"I think I might be able to catch it if I fly below it," said Draco before he dived downward and got below the remembrall before managing to catch it before it hit the ground.

Harry smiled before flying toward the ground; he still couldn't see where Crabbe was until he heard a sharp shout, "Harry, look out," just as someone practically ran into him. Tossed out off of his broom, Harry found himself falling rapidly toward the ground and, from his height, he didn't think it was likely he would survive the fall.

At least that was what he thought until he saw Hermione rushing forward and thrusting her wand forward. A spell flew out of her wand and, when Harry hit the ground, he found that it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

He was suddenly aware of three people kneeling down beside him as he felt unconsciousness claim him.

* * *

><p>Severus, upon seeing Madame Hooch escorting Neville Longbottom to the Healer's Ward, immediately hurried toward the area where the flying lessons were taking place. He knew better than to leave students from all four houses alone for any amount of time, especially Gryffindors and Slytherins.<p>

When he emerged outside, he found himself met with a sight that nearly stopped his heart. His son was lying, motionless, on the ground with Miss. Granger, Mr. Weasley and Draco kneeling beside him. Glancing up, Severus saw his own student, Vincent Crabbe, watching the scene with a smug expression his face.

"Mr. Crabbe, get down right this instant!" Severus barked angrily as he rushed forward and knelt down beside Draco beside his son. Crabbe, startled by the rage in his Head of House's voice, immediately flew down.

"What happened?" Severus demanded as he gazed at his son and began weaving a diagnosis spell over him.

"Crabbe took Neville Longbottom's remembrall," Draco explained. "And then he wouldn't give it back and then he took off into the sky. Harry, er, sort of flew out after him and I, er, followed him."

Severus glared at his godson angrily and Draco quickly rushed to explain. "I wanted to make sure he would be all right; I wasn't sure if he was a good flyer or not because he's never been on a broom before."

"Crabbe then tossed the remembrall and Draco caught it but Harry was still up high and Crabbe slammed into him, knocking him off his broom," Ron added.

"How high?"

"About five meters, Professor Snape," Hermione said.

"And how did it appear he would land?"

"It looked as though he was about to land on his head."

Severus swore again before stretching out two fingers and placing it on his son's neck. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt his son's pulse, still as strong as ever. "He survived the fall but I honestly don't see how," he said.

"Hermione cast a spell," Ron put in.

Severus glanced at the Ravenclaw with a raised eyebrow. "What spell?"

"A Cushioning Charm," Hermione replied looking a bit sheepish. All around them, people were whispering quietly to each other while the Ravenclaws were watching Hermione with narrowed eyes. "I read ahead in the Charms textbook and found that spell. I figured this was as good a time as any to see if I could cast it."

"Fifty points to Ravenclaw for saving the life of a student who is not in your house," Severus said.

That caused the Ravenclaws to stop glaring at Hermione and instead stare at Severus in shock. Severus ignored their glares as he turned his flaring obsidian gaze to Crabbe. "Mr. Crabbe, my office now!" he barked angrily. "Miss. Parkinson, Mr. Zabini, go with him and make sure he gets to my office."

Pansy and Blaise, eyes wide by the sudden change of events, nodded before following Crabbe as he, scowling angrily, hurried away. Severus then glanced at the diagnosis he hadn't had a chance to look at until now. "It looks like he didn't break any bones thanks to the Cushioning Charm you cast, Miss. Granger, but it looks as though he has a slight concussion. Mr. Weasley, go to the Healer's Ward and tell Madame Pomfrey of what happened."

Ron nodded before he jogged away and Severus gently picked his son up into his arms before glancing at the students who were still gathered around and staring at them. "This lesson is over. Return to your common rooms," he ordered knowing full well that the flying lesson was the last lesson of the day.

The students immediately did as they were told although both Draco and Hermione stayed beside Severus as he walked back into the building. Severus glanced at them with a raised eyebrow and Hermione said quietly, "I just want to make sure he's really all right. That was a long fall and I had hoped I wasn't too late."

Severus nodded. "I'll tell Professor Flitwick where you are," he said referring to Hermione's Head of House before he made his way quickly toward the Healer's Ward with Hermione and Draco just behind him.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up surrounded entirely by white and he recognized the place as the Healer's Ward. He remembered being here once before and that had been when his father had first found him. He blinked his eyes, unsure of what had happened as he thought for sure that he had landed wrong when Crabbe knocked him off of his broom.<p>

Madame Pomfrey appeared at that moment. "Hello Mr. Snape, it's good to see you up again," she said. "How do you feel?"

"Sore, what happened?" Harry asked.

"You fell from your broom but, luckily, one of your classmates read ahead in her charms textbook and managed to cast a Cushioning Charm that stopped you from landing wrong," Snape's voice said and Harry turned his head slightly to find his father gazing at him with concern in his obsidian eyes.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Miss. Hermione Granger."

Harry's eyes went wide at the mention of the Ravenclaw who he had first met onboard the Hogwarts Express at the beginning of the year. "Will you thank her for me?" he asked.

"I'm sure you can do that yourself, she and Draco wanted to see how you were but they had to go to the Great Hall for dinner. They said they would be back later to see you," Snape replied.

Harry was surprised at that.

"Also Mr. Weasley wants to see you as well."

"What happened to Crabbe?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore is speaking to Mr. Crabbe's parents but I don't know what he'll be doing with him. Mr. Crabbe did nearly kill you, whether on accident or not has not been determined yet."

"He did it on purpose," Harry whispered. "He blindsided me and Draco tried to warn me but it was too late; I was already falling."

Snape pursed his lips together in thought. "If that's the case then the Headmaster may very well expel Mr. Crabbe from Hogwarts," he said. "I will tell the headmaster of what you told me."

Harry started to nod but he felt his head swim and Pomfrey glanced at him. "Try not to move your head yet, Mr. Snape. You have a concussion but it's only a mild one thanks to the spell Miss. Granger had cast," she said. "Does anything hurt?"

"No ma'am," Harry replied. "My head's just spinning."

Pomfrey nodded slowly. "That will go away with time. If you aren't in pain then I think it would be all right if you sat up. Just do it slowly," she said.

With Snape's help, Harry managed to sit up while struggling to ignore the spinning and the black dots in front of his eyes. Harry leaned back as his head continued to spin before it started to hurt slightly. "My head's starting to hurt," he murmured.

Pomfrey nodded. "I'll give you a mild pain reliever to get rid of the pain," she said before she disappeared into her office just as the large doors to the Healer's Ward opened and Draco, Hermione and Ron slowly walked into the Healer's Ward. Pomfrey, handing the vial to Harry as she returned, narrowed her eyes as she glanced at the three eleven year olds.

"You three can stay for a little bit but only for a little bit," she said firmly.

Snape stood up before moving away from the bed as the three walked over to stand beside the bed. "Harry, are you all right mate?" Ron asked.

Harry smiled faintly. "My head is spinning and hurts slightly but other than that, I am just peachy," he said sarcastically.

Draco sighed. "You certainly got your sarcasm from Professor Snape, Harry," he said causing Snape to glance up before he shrugged as if agreeing with what his godson had said.

Harry smirked in a very Snape like matter. "Well he is my dad," he said before he turned his head to look at Hermione. "Thanks by the way, Hermione, you saved my life,."

Hermione shrugged looking sheepish. "I just did what I had to do," she said a tad modestly.

"That was still wicked how you cast a spell that hasn't even been taught in Charms yet," Ron exclaimed. "What did you do? Memorize the entire book?"

"N…No, I just read a couple of chapters ahead," Hermione admitted.

"It's a good thing you did or else Harry would have been killed in that fall."

Draco nodded in agreement. "Not bad for a muggleborn, Granger," he said.

Hermione flushed.

"So how long are you going to be in here, Harry?" the blond boy asked as he turned his gaze back to Harry.

"I dunno. Madame Pomfrey hasn't said yet."

Madame Pomfrey walked over to join them at that moment before she glanced at the students. "He has a mild concussion but its' effects are starting to fade away. He should be fine to leave tomorrow morning," she said.

"Well that's good. At least you won't get behind in your classes," Hermione commented.

Harry nodded slowly before watching as Madame Pomfrey shooed Draco, Ron and Hermione out of the Healer's Ward and Snape walked back to his side. "I'll see you tomorrow in class son," he said before he too left the Healer's Ward and silence fell upon the two people who remained in the Healer's Ward.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: now that definitely branched off from canon**

**Darth: yup it did**

**Blaze: coming up in the next chapter…**

**Severus: the consequences that Crabbe will receive for nearly killing Harry**

**Harry: and Halloween night, where a debt is settled**

**Voldy: yup**

**Harry: **_**what the bloody hell is the matter with you, you dumbass idiot who tore his soul apart seven times and created seven horcuxes in canon and got beat by a one year old? **_**(stalks off growling curses under his breath)**

**Voldy: (stares flabbergasted)**

**Severus: (snickers)**

**Voldy: don't you dare snicker at me, I am your lord!**

**Severus: (holds up remote)**

**Voldy: (takes off running)**

**Severus: wimp**

**Darth: yup**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I will post part sixteen as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	16. A Time for Feasts and Trolls

**Once again, AU so Crabbe Sr. isn't in Azkaban, although I'm not sure if he was or not at this point in time. Also, in my story, they still had classes on Halloween, in the mornings, even though I'm not sure if they did in the book or movie.**

_**Part Sixteen**_

_**A Time for Feasts and Trolls**_

"…and we have several eyewitnesses to what Mr. Crabbe did to Mr. Snape during the flying lesson," Severus finished explaining to the Headmaster as he sat beside the other Head of Houses. He noticed that Filius was beaming with pride that one of his eagles had saved the life of another students by studying ahead. Minerva looked shocked and a tad angry while Pomona was just staring in horror.

Mr. Crabbe was sitting beside his parents in the Headmaster's office as Albus examined him over his moon spectacles. "I would like to hear your side of the story, Mr. Crabbe. Is what Professor Snape says true?" he asked.

Crabbe's parents glowered at Severus, as if upset that the Potions Professor would dare do anything that may get their son expelled even though he was once Crabbe Sr.'s ally. Severus ignored them as Mr. Crabbe muttered something that was unintelligible and Severus sneered at him. "I suggested that you speak to where Professor Dumbledore can understand you, Mr. Crabbe and don't lie," he said coolly and smoothly once again ignoring the glares he was receiving from Crabbe's parents.

Crabbe was silent but he was a coward and so he immediately started babbling excuses that caused all Head of Houses to narrow their eyes at him. Albus held up a hand and Mr. Crabbe fell silent. "I have heard enough," he said calmly although his blue eyes were narrowed with anger. "Mr. Crabbe, you nearly killed a boy your own age and you lied about it to my face. We have eyewitnesses to what you had done to Mr. Snape, eyewitnesses from all four houses."

Crabbe opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Albus cut him off, "I have decided that you are going to be suspended from Hogwarts for the rest of the school year. You may come back at the beginning of next year and I do hope you learn from your mistake this year, Mr. Crabbe," he said firmly.

"That is unfair," Crabbe's parents protested.

"At least he did not expel your son," Severus said coolly.

"Now then, Mr. and Mrs. Crabbe, please take your son and leave the campus," Albus said.

Glowering, the Crabbe family left and Albus turned his gaze to Severus. "How is Mr. Snape?" he asked.

"He went to his classes this morning but I told him to take it easy for a while," Severus replied silkily. "He's going to be fine, he just got a slight concussion thanks to Miss. Granger."

Filius beamed in pride again.

"That is good news," Albus said his eyes twinkling.

Severus sneered at Albus as he stood up as the Headmaster drew the meeting to a close and the Heads of the four houses left the headmaster's office.

* * *

><p>The rest of the days leading up to Halloween went by quickly and Harry found himself immensely enjoying himself in all of his classes, especially potions, charms and flying. His father had commented that Harry must have taken after his mum in his like of potions and charms and Harry just smiled at that. He rather liked being compared to his mother and he was glad that he was like both his parents and yet his own person at the same time, considering he enjoyed flying (when he wasn't falling) while his parents didn't.<p>

Halloween wasn't a time that Harry was going to enjoy and he felt saddened as the day leading up to the anniversary of his mother and stepfather's deaths came quickly and he found himself subdued as the day of Halloween finally came.

He woke up early, as usual, but laid in bed for a long moment as he gazed up at the sky. It was a holiday but they still had classes, at least in the morning, and Harry really wasn't looking forward to going to classes on the anniversary of his mother's death. Sighing, he got up before, after showering, got into his robes and waited for Draco and Blaise to wake up.

Draco woke up next before he also got ready and he glanced at Harry. "Are you all right?" he asked.

Harry shrugged. "Today's not that great a day already," he murmured.

"It's only Halloween."

Harry's eyes clouded. "My mum and my stepdad died today ten years ago," he whispered.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I'm sorry Harry," Draco said sincerely. "I would hate to think of how I would feel if I lost my parents. At least you still have your father."

Harry smiled slightly at that. Draco was right; at least he still had his father. "Come on," he said. "Let's get to breakfast."

Draco nodded.

Breakfast and the morning classes went by quickly and before long it was time for the Halloween feast for lunch in the Great Hall. Harry and Draco walked side by side with each other and they, still surprising everyone else, were joined by Ron at the entrance to the Great Hall.

"I can't wait for the feast, mate," Ron said smiling.

"Typical Weasley," Draco said with a snort as the three of them walked into the Great Hall and walked off toward their tables. Harry glanced at the Ravenclaw table before frowning when he noticed that Hermione wasn't there. He wondered where the girl who saved his life was and why she wasn't at the feast.

"Hey, do you know where Hermione is?" Harry asked one of the Ravenclaws stopping beside him while Draco went straight to the table.

"I don't know. She was upset earlier by something that happened in Charms and she hasn't been seen since," the Ravenclaw replied.

Harry nodded before walking over to the Slytherin table and sat down beside Draco. Draco glanced at him. "Where'd you go?" he asked.

"I was just wondering where Hermione was. She wasn't at the table," Harry replied gesturing toward the Ravenclaw table.

"Why are you so concerned about that mudblood?" Millie sneered.

"Because she saved my life," Harry replied curtly.

Millie didn't reply to that although she did narrow her eyes; the entire school already knew about how Vincent Crabbe had been suspended for the rest of the year for trying to kill Harry.

Draco frowned. "So why isn't she here?" he asked.

"The Ravenclaw said that she was upset over something that happened in Charms and hasn't been seen since."

"I think I might have heard her crying in one of the hallways on my way here," Pansy said.

"She must have been real upset," Harry commented as the feast appeared and everyone started eating. At least, that was how the feast started out until the doors to the Great Hall slammed open and Professor Quirrell rushed into the hall startling everyone out of their conversations and lunch.

"Troll...in the dungeons…thought you ought to know," Quirrell gasped and then he fell in a dead faint.

Panic immediately surged through the Great Hall and Dumbledore quickly stood up before a burst of sparks emerged from his wand immediately startling everyone into silence. "Prefects, take your housemates to your common room except for the Slytherins. You'll go to the library for now," he ordered firmly before glancing briefly at McGonagall, Flitwick and Snape and the two of them nodded before they left with Dumbledore as the prefects began gathering the students together.

"Come on," the Slytherin prefects called. "Let's get to the library."

Draco started following the Slytherins toward the library but Harry stretched out a hand to stop him. "What?" Draco asked.

"Hermione. She doesn't know about the troll," Harry said.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Why should we worry about her?" he asked.

"She saved my life. I'm going to find her," Harry said firmly before he, making sure his father and the prefects weren't within eyesight, turned around and jogged to Pansy's side.

"Do you remember which hallway you heard Hermione's crying?" he asked quickly.

"The one in between Ravenclaw Tower and the Owlery I think. It was around there at least," said Pansy in reply. "But why…?"

"Okay thanks," Harry said before he began jogging away from the Slytherins and Draco, growling something Harry couldn't hear, under his breath hurried after him.

"Why…?" Harry began.

"Professor Snape will kill me if anything happens to you, Harry," Draco reminded him as the two of them hurried toward the area that Pansy had indicated.

"Where are you two going?" Ron asked as the two of them dashed past him, able to get past the Slytherins and Ravenclaws without them knowing because of the chaos around them.

"To find Hermione. She saved my life and she doesn't know about the troll," Harry said in passing as he and Draco rushed after them.

"Are you two trying to get yourselves killed?" Ron exclaimed rushing after them.

"Why are you coming with us, Weasley?" Draco growled.

"Hermione saved Harry and Harry's my friend so I owe her," Ron replied curtly. Harry felt gladdened at being called Ron's friend; he knew it already but this was the first time that Ron actually said those words out loud.

Draco sneered. "We don't need your help," he spat.

"Draco, this really isn't the time. We need to find Hermione. For all we know, she could be in the path of the troll," Harry protested as the three of them ran toward the Owlery.

"But Professor Quirrell said it was in the dungeons."

"True but it could have left the dungeons and she could be in its' path," Harry replied.

"Where do you get this recklessness from? I know for a fact Professor Snape isn't reckless," Draco said shaking his head wonderingly as the two of them entered the corridor leading toward the Owlery and a stench like none other came to them.

"Ugh, what is that?" Ron exclaimed covering his nose.

"That, Weasley, is a troll," said Draco also covering his nose. "I remember learning from my father that trolls stink."

"If it's here then why is everyone in the dungeons? Judging by the smell, it's been here a while," Harry protested.

"That I find odd," Ron admitted.

A shrill scream sounded and Harry gasped as he recognized who had just screamed. "Hermione," he exclaimed before he pulled out his wand from the holster on his arm and dashed toward the source of the scream while Ron and Draco, protesting, dashed after him, their wands were also out.

Harry skidded to a halt when he neared the corner and spotted Hermione pressed up against the corridor with the troll rearing up over him. Harry also recognized the corridor as one that lead toward the Great Hall but was still on the opposite side of the castle from where the dungeons were located.

_If the troll is here then why did Professor Quirrell say it was in the dungeons?_ Harry thought as he watched the troll advance on Hermione who looked terrified.

"Come on, we have to help her," Harry exclaimed as Hermione ducked to avoid the troll's club and still cowered in fear.

"But how?" Ron exclaimed. "We hardly know anything, other than that levitating charm that Professor Flitwick taught us."

"Well we've got to do something!"

The troll growled angrily before he swung his club at Hermione and it would have landed had Draco not dashed forward shouting, "_Protego_," and a shield caused the club to bounce off immediately confusing the troll.

"Where did you learn that?" Harry asked.

"My father taught me some basic spells before I started at Hogwarts," Draco replied as the troll whirled around and glared angrily at Draco, Harry and Ron.

"Uh oh, I think you made it mad," Ron said.

"They can hardly see," Hermione called quietly. "They focus on scent and hearing only." Her voice, however, caused the troll to turn back to glare at her before he swung the club again but Draco once again shouted out the same spell as before.

"Bloody hell, what now?" Ron exclaimed.

"We'll think of something," Harry said examining the troll before he narrowed his eyes as he tried to think of what his father would do in this situation.

Then again, his father knew more spells than he did and so that really didn't help Harry at all. The troll turned to glare at Harry, Ron and Draco again and Harry noticed that Draco was edging his way toward Hermione while keeping his wand pointed at the troll.

"Ron, try the levitation spell on the club," Harry said as he dashed forward, his feet slapping against the ground and alerting the troll to where he was.

"_Wingardium leviosa,_" Ron shouted pointing it at the club and Harry ducked to avoid the troll's large feet as the troll gripped the club harder and preventing the spell from taking effect.

"Bloody hell, we need to distract him," Ron shouted, "or else he won't loosen his hold on the club."

"I've got an idea," Harry shouted before he took a flying leap and landed on the back of the troll, causing Draco to yell, "Are you crazy, Harry?", before holding on as the troll, startled, roared in anger and struggled to get rid of Harry.

"Now Ron!" Harry shouted.

"_Wingardium leviosa_," Ron shouted and the spell slammed into the club before Ron lifted it up and, as Harry let go of the troll's back and crashed to the ground in between Draco and Hermione, he dropped the club on the troll's head. The force of the sudden falling club knocked the troll off balance and he fell with a crash that shook the entire floor.

Ron scrambled over to join Draco, Hermione and Harry while staring at the troll in shock. "Is it…?" he began.

The troll began moving before struggling to its' feet.

"Ah I think we should run," Harry said.

The others agreed but they only managed to get a few feet before the confused troll stood up again and swung his club at the four companions. Draco managed to create another shield and the club bounced off of it, which only served to anger the troll even more.

"Uh…what are we going to do now?" Ron asked as Draco struggled to hold the shield as the troll continued to attempt to squash the four companions.

"_Sectumsempra,_" a loud shout sounded and Harry watched as the spell flew across the area before slamming into the troll. Deep gashes appeared on the troll and the troll yowled in pain as it collapsed on the ground, causing the ground to shudder again and breaking Draco's concentration.

Harry looked toward the source of the spell and felt much dread well up inside of him when he recognized his father. "I'm so dead," he moaned.

Snape rushed forward with McGonagall, Flitwick and Quirrell just behind him; his eyes flared with anger and concern, all of them battling to be the superior emotion in his obsidian gaze.

"Oh my," Quirrell moaned before he fainted and McGonagall glared distastefully at the unconscious DADA Professor.

"Quirinus honestly," she muttered.

"Is it dead?" Flitwick asked as Snape knelt down beside the troll.

"Yes," Snape replied before he turned to glare at his son and his godson, apparently his anger had one the battle of emotions although the concern was still there. "What in Merlin's name are you four doing here?" he demanded angrily.

"It's my fault sir," Hermione said quietly. "When I heard about the troll, I thought I could take it on by myself, you know, since I read all about them."

Harry, Draco and Ron stared at the Ravenclaw in shock. _Did she just…lie to three professors?_ Harry thought silently.

"Harry, Draco and Ron saved my life," Hermione added quietly.

Harry glanced at Hermione. "Now we're even," he said.

Snape glowered angrily at Harry, Draco and Ron but before he could say anything, McGonagall and Flitwick moved forward. "Are any of you injured?" Flitwick asked.

The four of them shook their heads.

"Good, fifty points from Ravenclaw for thinking yourself invincible, Miss. Granger," Flitwick said.

"And fifty points from Gryffindor and twenty five points each from Slytherin for deliberately putting yourself in danger," Snape added coolly his eyes still flaring in rage.

Harry flinched as he saw the disappointment, anger and concern that were now battling in his father's gaze. "I'm sorry dad," he said quietly.

Snape sneered at him but otherwise did not reply as he glanced at McGonagall and Flitwick. "We should get them to Madame Pomfrey just to make sure they are all right," he said curtly. "And don't think you have heard the end of this. Mr. Snape, we'll talk about your punishment later and Mr. Malfoy, I will be writing to your father tonight."

Draco and Harry both flinched.

"The same goes to you, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall agreed.

"And you as well Miss. Granger," Flitwick added.

Ron groaned while Hermione nodded slowly in reply.

"Come on, let's get you back to your common rooms," McGonagall said. "And we need to speak with Headmaster Dumbledore as well."

Snape glanced coolly at Quirrell. "Will someone douse him with water?" he asked curtly and Flitwick nodded before doing just that as McGonagall and Snape led them away from the scene of the battle.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: wow, that branched off from canon greatly too**

**Darth: yup**

**Blaze: yup but the friendships have been formed**

**Darth: you're making the friendships a Quartet unlike the Golden Trio in the books and movies?**

**Blaze: yup**

**Darth: cool**

**Blaze: yup**

**Severus: in the next chapter, Harry will receive his punishment, some howlers, the first Quidditch game and another DADA class**

**Darth: what's so important about the DADA class?**

**Severus: Blaze forbids me from saying anything**

**Blaze: yup so please review and I will post part seventeen as soon as I possibly can although I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	17. Of Punishments and Howlers

_**Part Seventeen**_

_**Of Punishments and Howlers**_

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose to calm himself down as he paced his office while he waited for his son to join him. When he had learned, after checking on the Philosopher's Stone on the third corridor, that his son and godson were not with the other Slytherins, he had instantly felt afraid. Upon learning that his son, godson and Mr. Weasley had risked their lives to save Miss. Granger, Severus was both angry at his son's reckless behavior but also relieved his son and godson were unharmed.

_That reckless act. It's definitely not something Lily or I would have done. Where did he get that behavior?_ Severus wondered silently. He knew it couldn't have been his stepfather's influence because his stepfather had only known him for a year and a half but what else could it have been? Severus did not know the answer to that question.

He supposed that this was merely something else that Harry had gained that came from neither his father nor his mother. _It could have probably come from an ancestor of myself or Lily,_ he thought.

When he heard a knock on his door, he called for the person to enter before watching as Harry slowly walked into the room, looking dejected as if he was walking to his doom. Severus had a feeling the idea of a punishment was bringing back old memories and he resolved to try to make the punishment not remind him of his former guardians one way or another.

"Sit down son," Severus said walking back around the desk before sitting down as Harry slowly sat down in front of the desk. "Now then, you understand why you are being punished, don't you?"

"Because I risked my life and disobeyed Professor Dumbledore," Harry said quietly.

Severus nodded. "You could have been injured or killed. It was reckless and stupid of you to think you could take on a full grown troll by yourself," he said.

"I didn't think the troll would be there, dad. Professor Quirrell said the troll was in the dungeons," Harry protested.

Severus narrowed his eyes at that before he thought about what to say next. "Why did Miss. Granger lie to us?" he asked finally.

Harry's eyes went wide.

"I am absolutely positive that Miss. Granger did not know of the troll when you found her," Severus said. "Besides, I could tell right away that she was lying just by the look in her eyes. Now why did she lie?"

"I…I don't know," Harry admitted and Severus could tell that he wasn't lying.

"Very well. As for your punishment, you are grounded for the next two weeks and you will not be able to leave the castle for those two weeks except for classes. Also, even though you haven't used it yet, you will give me your Invisibility Cloak and you will also right an essay on why what you did was wrong and what else you could have done."

Harry nodded slowly. "All right dad," he said quietly. "I am sorry, Dad, but I felt I owed Hermione; she did save my life after all."

"There was plenty you could have done to prevent Miss. Granger from getting hurt, Harry, and none of those options would have put you, Draco and Mr. Weasley in danger."

"I suppose I didn't think about any other options."

"Now, after you give me your Invisibility Cloak, you can get started on your essay," said Severus firmly.

Harry nodded before he got up and left the office. As he left, Severus sighed before looking at the stack of his second year essays. He really didn't feel like grading but he knew he would have to get it over with. He began grading the essays and he was aware of his son walking back into the office with the simmering silver cloak in his hands.

"Here, dad," he said quietly.

Severus took the cloak from his son. "You'll get this back in two weeks time," he said folding the simmering cloak that brought back many bad memories before putting it in a drawer and locking the drawer with a spell.

Harry nodded. "I am really sorry dad," he said quietly.

"I know son but next time, hopefully there won't be a next time, you'll think before you do anything."

Harry nodded. "May I go now?" he asked politely.

Severus nodded. "Good night son," he asked.

"Night dad," Harry replied before he turned around and left the office while Severus, just glad his son was all right, turned his attention back to the essays and assignments he was grading.

* * *

><p>Ron Weasley walked over to join Hermione as the Ravenclaw slowly made her way toward the Great Hall the day after the incident with the troll. He found Draco and Harry also walking over to join her and he found it surprising that Draco wasn't sneering at him like he usually did.<p>

"Hey Hermione," Ron greeted her. He had been surprised that Hermione had actually lied to Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Flitwick about what happened although he was absolutely sure that Snape hadn't bought the lie.

Hermione glanced up. "Oh hi," she said softly.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "I just got a letter from my mum," she said. "My parents are disappointed in me and I hate disappointing them, especially after everything they've done for me."

"Yeah well what we did was pretty stupid," Draco admitted glancing at Harry.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, it's my fault and I'm sorry. I just felt I owed you something, Hermione, for saving my life during the flying lessons," Harry said glancing at Hermione.

"Well it was pretty stupid. Why didn't you go to a professor?" Hermione asked.

"I really didn't think of that. You don't have to scold me, I already got that from my dad," Harry said.

Draco grimaced. "I'm not looking forward to what my father has to say about this," he muttered.

"I know my mum is not going to be happy," Ron groaned. He knew for a fact that he would be receiving a howler from his mum, his twin brothers had warned him of howlers before and he wasn't looking forward to getting one.

"Come on, let's get inside. I'm hungry," Harry said.

Hermione smiled faintly. "Thank you again for helping me, even if you did get into trouble and didn't think things through. I'll never forget that," she said quietly to the three boys that were walking at her side.

"You're welcome," Harry said. Ron echoed it while Draco snorted but also echoed what Harry had said.

The four of them walked side by side into the Great Hall and, in spite of the stares they were receiving, continued to walk side by side. When they reached the tables, though, they finally separated. Ron jogged over to the Gryffindor table before sitting down beside Fred and George while Hermione went to the Ravenclaw table and Harry and Draco sat with their fellow Slytherins.

"Why were you walking with Slytherins and a Ravenclaw, Ron?" Seamus Finnigan asked curiously and a tad reproachfully.

"Harry, Draco and Hermione are all right," Ron replied with a shrug. "Even if they are from Slytherin and Ravenclaw."

"Gryffindors are supposed to hate Slytherins."

"Who says that?"

"Everyone. Slytherins are dark wizards in the making," said Dean Thomas with a sneer.

"Not all Slytherins are dark, Dean," Ron said narrowing his eyes.

"What about You-Know-Who?"

Ron narrowed his eyes. "Do you think Harry's dark just because he's in Slytherin?" he asked.

"Well no, I mean he did defeat You-Know-Who," Dean admitted.

"Then why do you automatically assume that everyone in Slytherin is dark?"

"What are you a snake in lion's clothing?" Seamus hissed angrily.

"Oh shut up Seamus," Parvati snapped. "So what if he has friends in other houses? My twin sister is another house after all."

Seamus snorted before looking back at his meal while Ron tossed a grateful look at Parvati. He really didn't care about the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor as he knew for a fact that Slytherins weren't all dark; Harry and, surprisingly, Draco had proven that to him.

At that moment, the owls started flying above the Great Hall and Ron grimaced when he spotted a red envelope landed on his plate by his owl, Pig, and he grumbled as he gazed at it like it was a venomous cobra.

"Oh...look, Weasley's got a howler," Cormac McLaggen, a second year, said.

"Uh oh," Fred and George said at the same time.

The letter lifted up before it started to scream angrily at him.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID AND RECKLESS AS TAKING ON A FULL GROWN _TROLL?_ YOU SHOULD HAVE GONE TO A TEACHER AND LISTENED TO THE INSTRUCTIONS GIVEN TO YOU BY THOSE OLDER THAN YOU. I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WERE SO IRRESPONSIBLE TO ACTUALLY THINK YOU COULD FIGHT A TROLL. I KNOW THAT I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THAT. YOUR FATHER AND I ARE VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU. JUST WAIT UNTIL YOU GET HOME!"

The letter then disappeared in a cloud of ash while Ron stared, shaken, at what was left of the letter. He really wasn't looking forward to going back home for the holidays.

* * *

><p>Draco noticed that the Slytherins were glaring at him and Harry angrily, they didn't seem to care about the howler Ron had just received. "What are you looking at?" Draco asked curtly.<p>

"Why the bloody hell are you talking with Gryffindors and a mudblood Ravenclaw?" Marcus sneered angrily.

Draco sneered back at Marcus. "What's it to you?" he spat.

"What? Are you turning into a Hufflepuff?"

"Shut up Flint!"

Harry sighed. "I honestly don't understand the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor," he muttered.

Draco glanced at him. "Now that I've actually gotten to know a Gryffindor, I don't understand it either," he admitted.

At that moment, he spotted his owl flying toward him with a red envelope in its' talons. "That must be from my father," he said with a sigh; he expected as much. His father absolutely hated it when Draco broke rules AND got caught breaking rules, Drao wondered if his father was mad at him for helping a muggleborn too.

The owl dropped the letter and Draco opened it before bracing himself for his father's angry voice.

Sure enough, his father's voice immediately sounded from the envelope. It wasn't screaming, like Ron's had been, but it was loud and full of disappointment:

"_Draco Lucius Malfoy, how dare you do something so reckless and irresponsible? Not only did you break the rules and get caught, you also endangered your own life and that of your friend. I know for a fact that your mother and I raised you to behave better than that and I cannot believe you brought such shame down on the Malfoy name! Since your mother and I will not be seeing you during the holidays, I am leaving your punishment to be decided by your godfather. You better behave and do not shame our family name again! Your mother and I are extremely disappointed in you!_"

When the letter finished, it also disappeared into ash while Harry tossed a sympathetic look at Draco who was upset. He hated disappointing both his mother and his father; he loved them very much and respected them just as much as he loved them. This was the first time he has ever disappointed his family and he hated the feeling that came with it.

Harry glanced at him. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

Draco sighed. "It wasn't your fault," he said. "It was mine. I didn't have to go with you but I chose to go with you."

Harry sighed. Draco noticed that it was obvious Harry still felt guilty for what happened with them the day before. "I'm still sorry," he said.

"I know," said Draco. "It's all right. Let's just forget about it, okay?"

"All right."

* * *

><p>Harry sat beside Draco in the Slytherin section of the Quidditch pitch a week later for the first Quidditch game of the season; Slytherin versus Gryffindor. He would have liked to join the Slytherin Quidditch team but he knew that he would have to wait until second year. He glanced at Draco. "Are you planning on joining the Quidditch team next year?" he asked.<p>

Draco shrugged. "Probably," he replied before he turned his attention to the game as the game began to play. Gryffindor and Slytherin were playing against each other and Harry found himself wondering if his house still had a chance of winning the house cup. They knew that the sudden deduction of points after the troll incident had put Slytherin in third place and Gryffindor in fourth; now, surprisingly, Hufflepuff was in first while Ravenclaw was in second, just barely.

As the game continued to play, Harry found himself suddenly aware of someone watching him and he glanced toward the source. He noticed it was from the professor's section of the pitch and he found his gaze traveling to Quirrell. The DADA professor was watching him with narrowed eyes and Harry shuddered slightly as his scar seemed to twinge with slight pain.

Draco glanced at him. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Oh and Slytherin has scored yet again, bring the score to fifty Slytherin and thirty Gryffindor," Lee Jordan, a Gryffindor who was currently commentating the game, said and Harry smiled faintly.

"It looks like we're winning," he said.

"We still have to catch the snitch," Draco reminded him as the two of them turned their attention back to game as it continued to go on.

"Was that the snitch? The Slytherin seeker and the Gryffindor seeker have noticed it as well and are neck in neck in attempting to grab it," Lee called again as the game went on.

"Come on Slytherin!" The Slytherins shouted and Harry shook his head before smiling faintly and decided to push the DADA professor's narrowed eyed stare out of his mind.

"Gryffindor and Slytherin have tied; the snitch has been spotted again," Lee called. "Wait, Slytherin has scored again. Those bloody cheating snakes are now in the lead."

"Jordan!" McGonagall snapped.

"Sorry professor."

The Slytherin seeker suddenly dived forward and Harry watched in wide eyed amazement as the seeker grabbed the snitch before pulling up just before he rammed himself into the ground.

Lee groaned. "The snitch has been caught, Slytherin wins!" he called a tad reluctantly.

"Yes!" the Slytherins shouted while the Gryffindors booed quickly.

Draco smirked. "That adds about a hundred points to our total score," he said. "I think we're on the verge of getting in the lead again for the house cup."

"Maybe," Harry replied although he found himself smiling slightly as well.

* * *

><p>"Good game last night," Ron commented as he slipped into the seat beside Harry in Defense causing the Gryffindors and Slytherins to scowl at him. He ignored them.<p>

"It was," Draco agreed.

"Congrats on the win. I looked at the totals outside the Great Hall; that win pushed you into second place," Ron said.

Harry smiled at that just a Quirrell walked into the classroom and Harry found that his scar was starting to hurt again. He pushed the thought away as Quirrell began class, his stuttering made everything he said hard to understand but Harry got the gist of what he was trying to say. He really did not like Quirrell and he found himself increasingly uncomfortable as the Defense teacher glanced at him.

He rubbed his head and Ron frowned. "Are you all right, mate?" he asked.

"Yeah, just that small headache is back," Harry admitted.

"You really should go to Madame Pomfrey, Harry. You seem to be getting a small headache every time we come into this class," Draco said looking confused and a tad concerned.

"Wow, a Malfoy actually cares, I'm shocked," Ron said.

"Oh shut it Weasley," Draco hissed back.

Quirrell glanced at them. "I…Is there s…something you w…would like to s…say to the e…entire c…class?" he asked.

"No professor," Ron said quickly.

"T…Ten points f…from G…Gryffindor and S…Slytherin," Quirrell stammered out before he returned to his lecture while the three of them groaned in response.

"We've really gotta stop getting points deducted or else both our houses are going to hate us," Ron muttered and Harry and Draco silently agreed with him.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was part 17**

**Darth: I rather liked it**

**Blaze: well of course you would**

**Darth: you enjoy messing around with canon and making everything different huh?**

**Blaze: well duh**

**Darth: okay then**

**Blaze: the next chapter will be from Severus's, Harry's and Hermione's POV maybe**

**Darth: cool**

**Blaze: so please review and I will post part eighteen as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon **


	18. Black November Night

**Once again, this is AU and even though Harry is **_**not**_** a horcrux (since there are no horcruxes in this story), he still has a connection with Voldymuffin due to the failed Killing Curse. Also, this is another somewhat filler chapter and I'm not **_**exactly**_** sure how the Imperius curse works but this is the way I think it works and yes, once again, THIS IS AU.**

_**Part Eighteen**_

_**Black November Night**_

"Professor Snape! Professor Snape!" A loud banging on his door brought Severus out of his sleeping and he realized that he had falling asleep at his desk while he was grading papers from the night before. The two weeks since the fiasco with the troll had already passed by quickly and now they were in the middle of November, that meant they were that much closer to the Christmas holidays. Rubbing his head, Severus stood up before walking to the door to his office and opening. Blaise Zabini nearly fell into the office but managed to stay upright.

"What is the meaning of this?" Severus demanded.

"It's Harry, sir. He's having a nightmare again and Draco and I can't wake him up," Blaise replied.

Severus scowled but nodded and made his way toward the dormitory with Blaise just behind him. Making his way into the dorm his son shared with Draco and Blaise, Severus quickly hurried to Harry's side and Draco glanced up, looking worried. Just as Harry's punishment had ended the day before, so had Draco's; Draco's being the same as Harry's without the confiscation of the cloak since Draco did not have an invisibility cloak.

"Another nightmare, Professor," Draco said quietly moving aside to let Severus sit beside his son.

Severus nodded before stretching out a hand and gently grasping Harry's shoulder. "Harry, wake up!" he called gently shaking his son.

Harry gasped before his eyes shot open and Severus could see pure terror and horror glowing in the depths of Harry's emerald green eyes. "Dad?" he whispered quietly.

"Did your have another nightmare?" Severus asked quietly.

"S…Sort of."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Sort of?" he echoed.

"I…I…It was like I was…I was looking t…through the e…eyes of a s…something r…real low t…to the g…ground and…" Harry broke off with a whimper before he closed his eyes and Severus could see he didn't want to talk about this within hearing distance of everyone.

"Mr. Malfoy you and Mr. Zabini may go back to bed. I'll handle this," Severus said.

Blaise nodded while Draco hesitated but also nodded and the two of them walked back to their beds while Severus cast a silencing charm over himself and his son to prevent eavesdropping. "There, son, now you can speak freely without your dorm mates overhearing you," he said quietly.

Harry swallowed. "W…Well I was looking through the eyes of something and I was…I was moving through the forest, I think…I think it was the Forbidden Forest but I'm…but I'm not sure. Anyway, I was…I was moving through the forest and I…felt as if I…I was hungry and I wanted…" he broke off before he started to shiver uncontrollably.

Severus placed a hand on his son's shoulder, even after nearly a year Severus was still unsure on how to be a father even if everyone insisted he was doing a good job at it, to calm him down. "What did you want, Harry?" he asked quietly.

Harry swallowed. "I…I wanted b…blood and t…then I spotted a unicorn and I…I attacked it and d…drank it's blood," he whispered before tears started to spill out of his brilliant green eyes. "Oh what is wrong with me, dad?"

"Shh, it's okay, son," Severus said softly as he gently put an arm around his son's shoulders as he attempted to get his son to calm down. He didn't know what to make of this dream and he had to hope that it was only a nightmare. "I'm sure it was just a nightmare, Harry."

"B…But it felt so real," Harry whispered lifting his glimmering eyes to gaze at Severus.

"Shh, calm down. Whether it felt real or not, it could very well have just been a nightmare."

"But…?"

"Harry, it was only a nightmare," the Potions Professor said firmly.

Harry drew in a shuddering breath but it was obvious he was still too terrified to believe Severus's words. Severus sighed as he released his son. "I think it would be best if I gave you a calming draught," he said quietly.

Harry nodded in agreement and Severus _accio_ed a calming draught before he gently handed the vial to Harry who took it before he slowly drank it, wincing at the taste and handed the vial back. "Thanks dad," he whispered. "And I'm sorry."

"Harry, you have no need to be sorry. Everyone has nightmares."

"I know but I woke you up."

Severus sat back and rubbed his neck, which had a crick in it from falling asleep at his desk, to ease the stiff soreness. "I am grateful you did, son," he admitted.

Harry frowned. "What time is it?" he murmured.

Severus checked the time before sighing. "It's four in the morning. I think it would be best if you tried to get some more sleep," he said. He wondered if he should give his son a dreamless sleep potion but decided against it because of how addictive the potion can be.

Harry nodded before he rested his head on the pillow and Severus cancelled the silencing charm before glancing at Draco and Blaise who were watching from their beds. "Get some sleep all of you," he said before he swept his way out of the dorm room after making sure his son was comfortable.

Later that day, during his free period, Severus, who was busy grading papers from his first year Gryffindor-Slytherin class, heard his floo flare to life. Standing up, Severus went to answer it and spotted Albus's head poking out of the green flames with a serious look in his blue eyes. "Severus, you'd best step over," he said quietly.

"Nothing wrong I hope," Severus said.

"No but Hagrid found something interesting that I think you should know about," Albus replied.

Severus nodded before watching as Albus's head disappeared and he floo traveled to the headmaster's office. Hagrid was there as well and Albus glanced at him as Severus took a seat beside the half giant in the center of the office. "So what's this about headmaster?" he asked.

Hagrid sighed. "Well las' night I went into the Forbidden Forest and I came across a dead unicorn and it wa' drained of blood," he said quietly.

Severus's eyes flickered with surprise. "Who would do such a thing?" he protested.

"Unicorn blood gives whoever drinks it immortality for a brief time, so long as they continue to drink it, but also forces them to only live a half life," Albus said quietly.

Severus knew this all ready and his eyes narrowed to obsidian slits. "Killing a unicorn is a high crime," he murmured although he found his thoughts drifting to his son's nightmare from earlier that day. The nightmare that had showed him, in someone else's body, killing a unicorn.

"It is indeed my boy," Albus said nodding slowly in response. "But we are still not discovering who it is that is taking the unicorn's blood."

"Something just doesn't feel right about this," Severus said eyes still narrowed. "There is only one person I can think of that would do anything to gain immortality."

"But he was destroyed ten years ago," Hagrid protested.

Albus and Severus exchanged quick glances but did not reply; in spite of the rift between them, they both agreed that Voldemort had not been destroyed entirely ten years ago and that he would return. How, they were still unsure but it was inevitable, which meant that whoever this person who killed the unicorn is he or she may be in league with Tom Riddle, or worse.

Severus did not want to think about what could be more worse than someone who is in league with Voldemort.

"Still, I cannot think of anyone else who would steal unicorn blood," Albus said quietly.

"Whoever this monster is, they pose a threat to the students," Severus said. "If it is who we think it is then he may be going after the stone."

"The stone is under heavy protection, Severus."

"It shouldn't be here in the first place!"

"Flamel agreed with me on this, Severus," Albus said firmly. "It is for the best."

"Even if that..._monster_ is nearby," Severus growled.

Hagrid sighed. "We don' know if it is 'im, Sev'rus," he reminded him.

"It is a possibility however."

"Yea' it's possible but no' likely."

Severus shook his head before sighing. "Is that all, headmaster?" he asked.

"Yes that will be all Severus. I will inform the other professors once classes are done for the day."

Severus nodded before he stood and floo traveled back to his office while at the same time thinking about his former lord, the dead unicorn, the philosopher's stone and, more importantly, Harry's nightmare.

* * *

><p>"A…And today w…we will s…start on c…chapter f…four of o…our b…books," Professor Quirrell stuttered while Harry rubbed his forehead as it began to throb again and Ron and Draco glanced at him in concern. Harry ignored them as he continued to read the chapter while the professor continued to lecture but he couldn't get rid of the headache.<p>

"Harry?" Draco whispered quietly.

Harry glanced at him. "We shouldn't be talking in class," he whispered.

"Harry, you look like you're in pain. You should talk to someone about it, preferably Madame Pomfrey."

"It's nothing, Draco," Harry muttered.

"Draco's right, mate," Ron murmured quietly causing Draco to stare at the Gryffindor in shock. "You've been having these headaches every single time we enter this class; someone needs to know about them."

"It's just a little headache. Will you please stop making such a big fuss about it?" Harry snapped quietly.

Draco continued to gaze at him in concern but didn't say anything else Quirrell began asking questions and assigning the homework assignment before classes ended for the day. Harry stood up before walking out of the classroom and Draco and Ron walked after him, each watching him with concern in their eyes.

Later that day, after they dressed in their winter jackets and gloves, the three of them walked out into the courtyard and they noticed that it was completely covered with about two feet of snow while the sky was white with barely seen wisps of blue above. Harry could see many people were outside, such as Fred and George Weasley who were tossing snowballs at the back of Quirrell's head as the DADA professor also walked out into the open.

Harry smiled faintly at the Weasley twins antics although he found himself feeling uncomfortable and his scar hurt slightly whenever Quirrell glanced at him. Deciding not to let it bother him, Harry glanced at Draco and Ron before ducking out of the way when Ron tossed a snowball at him and it slammed into the side of Draco's face.

"Hey!" Draco protested while Ron doubled over in laughter and Harry cracked a smile before dodging to avoid Draco's counterattack. He picked up his own snowball and tossed it at Ron who dodged and the snowball slammed right into Hermione, who was sitting beneath a nearby tree reading a book.

Hermione glanced startled while Harry blushed as Ron and Draco burst out laughing. "What was that for?" she complained as she but down the book she had been reading.

Harry lowered his head. "Sorry," he said. "I was aiming at Ron."

Hermione shook her head. "Boys," she muttered.

"Do you want to join us?" Harry asked curiously as Ron and Draco finally managed to get control of their laughter.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "I have an assignment I need to finish for Charms," she said.

"That isn't due until Friday, Hermione," Ron said. "Come on, lighten up for once."

Hermione sighed and Harry thought she might protest but, instead, she stood up and, forming a snowball in her hand, tossed it at Harry and it slammed into Harry's face. Harry scowled before pushing the snow off of his face while Hermione smirked and lifted up another snowball that she tossed at Harry.

Harry dodged out of the way and it slammed into Draco's face, causing Ron to burst out laughing until Draco hit him in the face with a snowball and thus the snowball battle began. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco laughed as they continued to toss snowball after snowball at each other. It was the most fun Harry has had since his birthday party some months ago. The four of them finally stopped about an hour or so later before lying down on the snowy ground exhausted.

Hermione sat up in the snow before gazing up at the sky. "We should probably get inside; it's almost time for dinner," she said.

The three boys nodded in agreement before they got up and followed Hermione back into the castle not noticing that someone was watching them as they went.

* * *

><p>Severus walked down the hallways as students began making their way toward the Great Hall for dinner. He spotted Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco walking side by side and talking quietly. Although they were in different houses, it seemed as though they were getting along quite nicely with each other. Severus smirked; it was about time the feuds between the houses were finally put to rest.<p>

Harry glanced up. "Hi dad," he greeted him.

"Son," Severus replied before he narrowed his eyes when he noticed that the four of them looked as though they were wet as if they had been playing in the snow. "I take it you've been playing in the snow."

"Well yeah."

Severus snorted. "It doesn't look like you're going to have time to get out of those wet clouds," he said.

"Er, we lost track of time, sir," Harry admitted.

Severus snorted again. "Eleven year olds," he muttered before he gestured toward the Great Hall. "Well dinner should be starting soon."

Ron's eyes practically brightened at the mention of food and he jogged into the Great Hall while Harry, shaking his head and chuckling, followed him and Draco and Hermione walked after them. The four of them entered the Great Hall and Severus followed them and watched as they, reluctantly Severus noticed, separated and walked back toward their separate tables.

Severus never understood why the houses had to sit at separate tables; it wasn't as if things would change if they decide that they wanted to sit at the same table even if they are in different houses. He and Lily had wanted to sit together during their school years but the stupid House rivalries prevented them from doing that.

Shaking his head. Severus walked back to the staff table before taking his seat beside Minerva and Filius while Albus watched as the houses continued to eat their dinner.

After dinner, Severus found himself on patrol while the rest of his Snakes slept as he made sure no one was out past curfew and in trouble. He was glad that his son was asleep in his bed and he decided that so long as Draco was there, it wasn't likely anything would happen. He was also glad that it was Friday, which meant that he didn't have classes to teach for the next two days. He glanced up at the sky as he walked past a nearby window and noticed that the sky was covered with clouds and no rays of moonlight shone in the cloudy sky above. Snow fell in heavy clumps from the sky above and the cool early winter wind came through a nearby open window.

Deciding not to think about that, Severus continued walking, his obsidian eyes taking in everything he was walking by just in case something happened. He rarely found anything and he always grew bored on these nightly patrols. It did allow him with some time to himself although he rarely ever, if at all, did anything with that time.

As he walked he spotted a shape slinking through the shadows and he frowned, eyes narrowing. _Could it be a student?_ he wondered silently as he decided to follow the figure and see where it he, or she, was heading.

As he followed the figure, he began to notice exactly where the student, he was now positive it was a student, was heading. The third floor corridor. _Why the bloody hell is he or she heading there?_ Severus thought as he jogged after the student and noticed that the student wasn't even glancing back.

As he drew closer, he recognized the student as second year Cormac McLaggen, the same Gryffindor student who had mentioned to Harry of how Severus had once been a Death Eater. _Typical Gryffindors, no regards for the rules,_ Severus thought as he continued to jog after the student as McLaggen continued to walk toward the moving staircase that would take them to the third floor corridor.

_Why is McLaggen heading that way anyway? And if he's trying to sneak around then why isn't he glancing back to make sure no one is following him?_ Severus thought as he hurried to catch up with the second year before he got on the moving staircase.

He managed to catch up with the student and hissed, "And where do you think you are going?"

McLaggen didn't stop though and Severus growled angrily. _Bloody Gryffindors._ He pulled out his wand but didn't strike as he stretched out a hand to grab the Gryffindor's shoulder. Immediately, the Gryffindor whirled around with his own wand in his hand but that was not what startled Severus.

What startled him the most was the blank look in the Gryffindor's eyes.

The Gryffindor lifted his wand. "Must get the stone," he murmured.

Severus swore. "_Stupefy!_" he said tossing the spell at McLaggen with his wand and McLaggen immediately collapsed on the ground stunned. Severus had recognized that look instantly and, as he waved his wand over the stunned second year, he knew that his suspicions were correct.

Cormac McLaggen had been placed under the Imperius Curse.

_But how? Albus would have known the instant an Unforgivable was used at Hogwarts,_ Severus thought as he quickly cast a Patronus and sent the ghostly doe to find the headmaster as he knelt beside the stunned, _imperio_ed second year student.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore was surprised when Severus's Patronus appeared before him before turning around and began galloping away, pausing and glancing back every once and awhile to make sure the headmaster was following. Albus got to his feet before following the ghostly doe out of his office and toward the third floor corridor. He knew that none of the wards had been breached so he wondered why Severus was there.<p>

He made it to the staircase leading to the third floor and found Severus kneeling down beside a stunned second year Gryffindor student. "Severus?" he called walking over to join the young man.

Severus sat back on his heels, his wand in his hand but otherwise held down. "I found him heading toward the third floor corridor," he explained upon hearing the headmaster. "He had a blank look in his eyes and when I tried to stop him, he told me that he had to get the stone. Headmaster, I believe this boy has been placed under the Imperius Curse."

"That is not possible. I would have known if an Unforgivable was used on campus, Severus," Albus reminded the young Potions Master.

"Well then what do you think it is?" Severus asked gesturing toward the second year who was starting to come out of his stunned state of mind and sat up, his eyes still blank and uncomprehending.

"Must get the stone," he murmured.

Albus's eyes went wide with surprise and he pulled out his wand before murmuring a spell under his breath that would allow him to determine what spell was currently on the second year Gryffindor. When the results came back, Albus knew that Severus was right.

"How did this person get him under the Imperius Curse when I would have sensed it?" he asked as he stunned the second year again.

"I do not know, Headmaster," Severus said his eyes narrowed. "But it's obvious whoever cast the spell wants the stone."

"You think it might be the same person who has been killing the unicorns?"

"It's possible."

"But how are we to find out who cast the spell?"

Severus's eyes narrowed even more. "Headmaster, it is quite simple really. Only an adult would be able to cast the Unforgivable as I honestly doubt the students have enough experience to cast it. The best thing we can do is use the _priori incantatem_ spell on their wands and see if that is the last spell they used."

"And if they used another spell after that one?"

"Then I do not know."

Albus narrowed his eyes in thought before nodding. "It's worth a try," he said finally. "If an Unforgivable has been cast on one of my students by one of my teachers then that teacher will be fired and charges will be filed with the Ministry of Magic."

Severus nodded in agreement before he glanced at the stunned Gryffindor. "And what of him?" he asked.

Albus narrowed his eyes. "I may be able to cancel the spell but we should probably get him as far from here as possible," he said.

"The Healer's Ward?"

"That might be best."

Levitating the boy's stunned body behind them, Albus and Severus made their way toward the Healer's Ward before entering it. While Severus explained to Poppy that nothing was the matter and they just needed to have the second year somewhere comfortable when the spell was cancelled, Albus found himself murmuring a complex spell that he hoped would cancel the Imperius curse.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: before I receive any flames, this is my story and so it will be AU so many things that happen may not be likely to happen in canon**

**Darth: ah bleh**

**Blaze: I love messing around with canon when I do AU stories**

**Darth: yes, yes you do**

**Severus: (sneers) that much is obvious**

**Harry: yup it is**

**Voldy: (drinking cappuccino) yup**

**Harry: (scowls angrily and stalks off)**

**Draco: (steals Voldy's cappuccino and walks off)**

**Voldy: SEVERUS, THAT LITTLE BRAT STOLE MY COFFEE, DO SOMETHING**

**Severus: (glances at his godson) good job!**

**Draco: thanks**

**Voldy: that is not what I meant**

**Blaze: (pushes Voldy into a volcano) please review and I shall post part 19 a soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	19. Duel

**AU WARNING ONCE AGAIN! Just reminding everyone.**

_**Part Nineteen**_

_**Duel**_

"Ron, do you know where McLaggen is? We were supposed to go studying in the library today," a second year, Katie Bell, said glancing at Ron who was sitting beside Neville in the common room Saturday morning.

"No," Ron admitted shaking his head.

"Oh. I'll go ask Professor McGonagall then," Katie said before she walked away and Ron glanced at Neville.

"I wonder where McLaggen is," Ron murmured.

Fred and George walked over to join them. "What's this…?" began Fred.

"…about McLaggen?" George finished.

"Katie Bell was looking for him," Neville said quietly.

"Hmm, that's odd, McLaggen normally…"

"…isn't someone who would risk losing his house points."

"Then where could he be?"

"I don't know," the twins said.

"Hey, do you want to go outside?" Ron suggested finally. "I don't know about you but it's getting a bit too stuffy in here, what with weekend homework and the like. Besides, I think there's still snow on the ground."

Neville nodded slowly in agreement.

"Who knows? Maybe we can meet up with…" began Fred.

"…Harry and have a snowball war," finished George.

Ron nodded in agreement; while he wasn't really warming up to Malfoy, he still considered Harry a close friend, especially since he's known Harry since they met last December. He knew that Harry considered Malfoy his friend, which was the only reason why Ron tolerated the arrogant prat. Also, Hermione may be a know-it-all but she did save Harry's life and Ron liked her for that; it seems being a know-it-all really came in handy sometimes.

"Let's go see," Ron suggested getting to his feet.

"What about our homework?" Neville asked.

Ron snorted. "Come on, Neville. It's not going anywhere," he pointed out. Frankly, he didn't care about homework but he wanted to pass his classes, if only to keep his mother from chewing him out when he got home.

"All right," Neville murmured hesitantly before he followed Ron, Fred and George as they led the way out of the common room. As they walked toward the courtyard, Ron spotted Harry jogging over to join them with Draco just behind them and, surprisingly, Hermione was with them.

"Hey Ron," Harry greeted them ignoring the glares the Gryffindors, who were outside of the common room, were giving him.

"Hi mate," Ron greeted him in reply before he nodded curtly in greeting to Draco and repeated his spoken greeting to Hermione.

"Did you hear the news?" Harry asked.

"What news?"

"It's really a rumor," Hermione said. "Which is why I don't believe it but everyone is saying someone actually cast an Unforgivable on a student." Everyone at Hogwarts had been taught what the Unforgivables were by the books they were required to read for DADA as well as History of Magic; not that anyone really paid any attention in the latter subject.

"I think it's utter nonsense," Draco said with a sneer.

"But what if it did happen?" Neville whispered fearfully.

"An Unforgivable cannot be cast at Hogwarts…" began Fred.

"…without the headmaster knowing about it," finished George.

"Either way, Professor Dumbledore is going to be checking the wands of all the teachers to see if any of them had cast the spell later on today I think," Harry said.

"Blimey, I wonder who would actually use an Unforgivable on a student right beneath Dumbledore's nose," Ron exclaimed.

"They're stupid if they think they'll get away with it," Draco sniffed.

"I still don't believe these rumors," Hermione admitted. "I think I'll go back to the Ravenclaw tower and get back to studying."

"You always study, 'Mione. Why don't you join us for another snowball fight?" Ron suggested.

Hermione started to protest before she frowned. "Did you just call me 'Mione?" she asked.

Ron flushed as he realized that he had just called Hermione by the nickname he had given her. "Sorry, I suppose it's a nickname of sorts," he admitted.

Hermione shrugged. "I like it," she replied.

"So I can call you that?"

"Why not?"

Ron grinned while Harry chuckled. "I think we just made a new friend," Harry said.

Hermione looked mock-offended. "I thought we were already friends," she said.

Draco snorted. "I'm sure he was joking, Granger," he replied.

Hermione narrowed her brown eyes at the blonde aristocrat. "I know that, I was joking too," she said with a slight sniff.

Ron laughed. "I don't think you know the difference between joking and being serious, Malfoy," he said.

"Shut it Weasley," Draco growled.

Harry shook his head before sighing. "Come on," he said. "Let's go outside, if you guys want that is."

"That's actually where we were going," Fred and George said and the four Gryffindors, two Slytherins and one Ravenclaw made their way outside, ignoring the glares they were receiving from their classmates.

* * *

><p>"All right," Albus said as Severus stood beside the teachers in the Great Hall while the students were in their common rooms, having been sent there by the headmaster three hours before curfew. All the teachers were currently present, even Hagrid although Severus doubted that the friendly half-giant had anything to do with <em>imperio<em>ing the second year. "As I already told you earlier, someone has cast an Unforgivable on a student here. We do not know who it is nor do we know where the spell was cast for it was not here at Hogwarts or else I would have sensed it."

"Who would do such a thing?" Pomona gasped.

"That is what we are trying to find out," Albus said. "So Severus has decided that we'll check the wands of all the teachers to see if they cast the spell; I already know many of you are innocent but we still have to check to make sure."

Minerva's eyes narrowed. "You know most of us would never cast such a spell Albus," she said.

"Yes but it still most be done."

"Well then, let's get this over with already," Filius squeaked as he moved forward and held out his wand.

"_Priori incantatem_," Albus said calmly pointing his wand to Filius's wand while Severus did the same to Minerva. Both were instantly cleared and so were Pomona, Poppy and Hagrid as well as Sinistra and the rest of the teachers. The last teacher to be checked was Quirrell and the slender stuttering man with the turban looked extremely reluctant.

"What is it, Quirinus?" Severus sneered. "Guilty conscience?"

"N…Nothing of t…the s…sort, S…Severus," Quirrell stuttered. "I…I h…had n…nothing to d…do w…with t…this."

"Then you shouldn't have to be worried," Severus said calmly as Albus gestured toward Quirrell to hold out his wand but the DADA professor was reluctant once again.

"Guilty conscience indeed," Albus agreed pointing his wand at the wand that Quirrell was holding at his side. "_Priori incantatem_!"

Immediately, what happened next was something Severus did not expect. Almost as soon as the spell revealed that it was Quirrell who cast the Unforgivable, all traces of the stuttering DADA professor was gone.

"_Everte statum! Bombarda maxima! _" Quirrell shouted, all traces of his stuttering were gone as the first spell slammed into a shield that Minerva and Severus hastily conjured up but the force was enough to drive the professor backwards. The blasting curse slammed into the tables, obliterating them and another spell sent by Quirrell caused dust to immediately rise up and fill the air.

"He's going to make a run for it!" Minerva said coughing around the dust.

"Not if I can help it," Severus growled releasing his hold on the shield before narrowing his eyes and, his wand held aloft, immediately dashed after Quirrell.

"Severus, wait! Minerva, go with him," Albus's voice yelled as Severus, finally clear of the dust storm, gazed around before noticing the Great Hall doors were wide open. Minerva appeared behind him and the two of them dashed out of the Great Hall.

"Do you see him, Severus?" Minerva asked gazing around with her wand held aloft.

Severus shook his head. "He couldn't have gotten far," he said gazing around with narrowed eyes before he cast a Point Me charm and immediately followed it as it followed Quirrell. Minerva hurried after them while Albus's voice sounded throughout the halls, issuing a school wide lockdown to where no one was allowed to leave their common room.

"Where is he heading?" Minerva asked.

"It's pointing toward the main doors," Severus replied and he and Minerva jogged quickly toward the main doors to the castle before they came outside in the midst of a snowstorm that was beginning to turn into a blizzard. The high winds yowled angrily while snow fell in thick clumps from the white sky above.

"We won't be able to find him in this, Severus!" Minerva shouted above the roaring winds.

"If we just let him leave then he'll come back," Severus shouted back bracing himself before he stepped out into the snowstorm while Minerva, muttering something about stubborn Potion Masters, followed him. The two full grown wizards, their wands casting repelling charms and the shield charm to keep the snow off of them, jogged in the direction the Point Me spell was leading them.

They ended up finding Quirrell coming to a stop just in front of the wards and Quirrell whirled around as the two full grown wizards approached him before he curled his lip into a sneer. "I figured you would have come, Severus. You are much too stubborn to let me just walk away," he snarled.

Severus held his wand at a ready. "Why did you use the Imperius curse?" he demanded.

"Why else? To get the Philosopher's Stone for my master," Quirrell sneered.

"Your master?" Minerva echoed.

"Yes my master," Quirrel hissed.

"Kill them!" a hissing voice sounded and Severus gasped as he recognized the voice.

"But master…" Quirrell began.

"Kill both of them but make sure the traitor suffers the most!" the hissing voice hissed and Minerva narrowed her eyes.

"Yes master," Quirrell said raising his wand.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Minerva shouted but Quirrell avoided the spell before sending his own disarming charm back at them that Severus deflected quickly before pointing his wand at the DADA professor.

"KILL THEM!" the hissing voice snarled angrily.

"_Impedimenta!_" Quirrell shouted sending the spell flying at Minerva and the Transfigurations professor barely managed to keep the spell from hitting her by casting a shield charm just as quickly.

"_Stupefy!_" Minerva shouted.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Severus shouted at the same time.

Quirrell dodged both spells before casting a repelling charm that sent Severus and Minerva skidding backwards a few steps before he began casting spell after spell at the witch and wizard causing them to retaliate with the appropriate spells. Some of the spells Quirrell cast seemed as though they were supposed to be very important but Severus was too busy avoiding spells to take notice of any of the non defensive or offensive spells that were being cast.

"I SAID TO KILL THEM!" the hissing voice all but screeched.

"I'm trying master," Quirrell gasped as he dodged another curse sent his way by Severus.

"_Sectemsempra!_" Severus barked out sending the spell flying at Quirrell but Quirrell dodged and it slammed into a nearby tree, slashing it to pieces.

Seeing this as her shot, Minerva dived forward before sending a quick hex at Quirrell that hit him and sent him flying backwards. He got to his feet quickly and continued to cast spell after spell against the witch and wizard.

"KILL THEM ALREADY!" the hissing voice screeched angrily.

Severus knew what was coming and he quickly tackled Minerva to the ground and the two of them tumbled behind a nearby tree just as Quirrell shouted, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

The spell slammed into the tree and Severus and Minerva, barely managing to escape the killing curse, leapt to their feet before they glanced at each other. "We won't be able to defeat them on our own, Severus," Minerva murmured.

Severus nodded in agreement before he gazed around. "Where the bloody hell is Albus when you need him?" he grumbled.

"I don't know." Minerva cast a Patronus charm and sent it to find Albus as the two of them dived behind another tree to avoid the killing curse again. They were now within the Forbidden Forest but still close enough to the forest's edge that they could see the school.

"_Reducto!_" Severus shouted sending the spell flying at Quirrell but he deflected it although it went straight up and slammed into the tree branch above him causing the branch to fall. Using the DADA professor's temporary confusion to their advantage, Severus and Minerva retaliated with as many spells as they could think of. Quirrell got hit with several of them, even a cutting curse and a fire spell, but still kept on coming.

"_Everte Statum!_" He shouted and the spell slammed into Minerva sending her flying backwards straight into a tree to where the impact was enough to temporarily stun her.

Temporarily or not, it gave Quirrell the advantage.

"Traitor!" Quirrell spat pointing his wand at Severus who held his wand at a ready in front of him.

Severus curled his lip in a sneer. "_Sectumsempra!_" he shouted.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Quirrell hissed back and the spells immediately slammed into each other driving both casters backwards a few steps before the spells exhausted themselves and went out. Quirrell sent another repelling charm at Severus sending the Potions Master skidding backwards a few steps before Quirrell hissed out a bone breaking curse and Severus barely managed getting hit with the curse in his chest although his dueling arm was hit right away. Quirrell saw his advantage and sent a cutting curse flying at Severus that sent him flying to the ground before the DADA professor smirked.

"MAKE HIM SUFFER!" the hissing voice snarled.

"_Crucio!_" Quirrell cried pointing the wand at Severus and the red spell slammed into Severus's body.

Not giving Quirrell or the monster he harbored within him the satisfaction of hearing him cry out in pain, Severus felt the excruciating pain slam throughout his entire body. He lifted his head slightly to find Quirrell standing over him with a look of ultimate hatred glowing in his eyes.

"Now then, my master has ordered me to kill you," Quirrell said coolly.

"Your master can go to hell for all I care," Severus spat back even as his body continued to writhe in pain. _Ah man I've been wanting to say that for such a long time,_ he thought.

"KILL HIM NOW!" the hissing voice shouted angrily.

"_Ava…_" Quirrell began the incantation.

"_Expelliarmus!_" A sudden shout sounded and the spell flew across the air before slamming into the startled Quirrell's hand, sending his wand flying. Albus rushed forward with his wand held at a ready while Minerva, looking dazed, also rushed over while being supported by Hagrid and Pomona and Filius was rushing just behind Albus.

"_Petrificus totalus!_" Filius called and the spell slammed into Quirrell instantly petrifying him.

"That should hold him for a while, at least until the aurors show up," Albus said kneeling down beside Severus who glowered at him.

"Sorry my boy. I would have come sooner but I had to contact the aurors," Albus said. "Plus Quirrell must have cast some sort of spell that prevented us from finding you right away."

Severus grimaced; he really shouldn't be mad at Albus, he knew that Quirrell had cast a spell that prevented Albus from finding them right away but he hadn't really thought about it until now. Albus waved his wand in a brief diagnosis spell before he gingerly helped Severus to his feet.

At that moment, the sound of apparating came to them and Albus glanced up as the aurors apparated just beyond the wards of the school and quickly hurried over to join them. The aurors took charge of the situation right away, casting spells upon Quirrell to keep him, and who he harbored, at bay.

"He's likely to be going to Azkaban for this," Kingsley Shacklebolt said. "He did use all three Unforgivables here at Hogwarts after all."

"There's also the problem that he's harboring Tom's spirit within him," Albus said shifting his grip on Severus.

"I think you might have to check behind the turban," Severus grunted. "I heard Tom's voice and it sounded as though it was coming from beneath the turban."

If Shacklebolt was surprised that Severus was calling his former lord by his first name, he didn't show it as he glanced at Albus who nodded in agreement with Severus. The aurors grabbed hold of Quirrell's petrified body before they hurried out past the wards and apparated away.

"Come on, Severus. Let's get you to the Healer's Ward," Albus said.

Severus was too exhausted and too filled with agonizing pain from the Cruciatus Curse to bother protesting.

* * *

><p><strong>an what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was chapter 19**

**Darth: I liked the duel**

**Blaze: ah bleh but it was AU so yeah and I tried to portray Severus as the awesome dueler he is but I felt that it would bode better if Severus got hit or else he might turn into a gary stu**

**Severus: oh Merlin the horror (shudders at mere thought of being a gary stu)**

**Blaze: I hope I kept him in character but I don't know if I did. I rather liked the dueling scene too. So please review and I will post part twenty as soon as I possibly can although I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	20. Healing

**Once again, this is AU.**

_**Part Twenty**_

_**Healing**_

Severus was drifting in and out of consciousness by the time they got him to the Healer's Ward. His wounds made him feel more exhausted than he had been before he entered the duel. Severus also found himself wondering how Voldemort learned of his treachery. The news about him being the father of the Boy-Who-Lived was splashed upon the cover page of almost every wizarding newspaper out there, including the _Daily Prophet, _so that was likely where Voldemort, in possession of Quirrell, had learned it. The fact that Severus basically told him to go to hell should he ever return also solidified his treachery but, frankly, Severus didn't care, no matter what Voldemort did to him; his spying days were over.

His focus was entirely on protecting and helping his son gain the knowledge and the understanding he needed in order to protect himself from Voldemort. Also, if it could be avoided then Severus would not let his son be the one to duel Voldemort, when he returned, to the death. As he had told Albus when the meddlesome headmaster had insisted Harry be ready to fulfill the prophecy, this was something for adults to take care of.

Severus slipped out of unconsciousness as he found himself placed on the medical bed. Albus was at his side murmuring something to the other teachers or to Poppy, Severus wasn't sure which it was as he had blacked out soon after he was placed on the bed.

"…Tell Harry and Draco?" Poppy asked when Severus finally came to.

"There's no sense in worrying them," Albus replied.

"They are probably already worried as it is, Albus. Severus is their father and godfather; I think it would be best if they knew of what happened to him or at least know where he is."

Albus sighed. "I'll go speak with them," he said finally. "Minerva, would you mind informing the school that the lockdown is over?"

"Not at all headmaster," Minerva's voice replied.

Severus drifted out of consciousness at that moment and when he came to, Poppy was leaning over him examining his injured arm. "We'll have to get this fixed right away, Severus," he said.

Severus merely inclined his head briefly before watching, through half-closed eyes, as Poppy reattached the broken bonds using Skele-grow to replace the bones that were irreplaceable. She then waved her wand over the long gash the cutting curse had caused and began to bind the wound in bandages.

"You're lucky it wasn't worse Severus," she said as she helped a half-conscious Severus into a sitting position so that he could take the potion he created to counteract the effects of the Cruciatus curse. It worked quickly and Severus found himself feeling better already.

"Albus went to go speak with your son and godson," Poppy said as Severus rested his head back on the pillow. "I am positive that they will be here almost as soon as they hear the news and Minerva tells everyone the lockdown is over."

Severus let a light snort. "At least we don't have to worry about Quirrell or any other Unforgivables being used in the school or outside of it for that matter," he murmured.

"I think you should get some sleep, Severus. You look worn out and you did have a rough time today," Poppy said gently.

"I'm fine Poppy," Severus grunted.

"Stubborn man, you were hit with a bone breaking curse, a cutting curse and the Cruciatus curse and you say you are fine! Hmpf! What else should I expect from a stubborn Snape? You are not going anywhere until you are healed though," Poppy said firmly.

Severus grimaced knowing full well that the matron was correct but he didn't relish the idea of spending the rest of his weekend in the Healer's Ward. But what Madame Pomfrey says in her Healer's Ward is law and Severus knew he would just have to deal with that.

* * *

><p>Harry was concerned; it was getting late and his head of house, and father, was no where to be found. He knew that his father always came into the common room a couple of hours after dinner but before curfew and yet his father wasn't there. There was also the fact that the school was still on lockdown and no one knew why although Harry had a feeling it had something to do with the rumor of the Unforgivable that was used on a student.<p>

"Harry, are you all right?" Draco asked sitting down beside Harry on the couch in the middle of the common room.

"I'm worried about my dad," Harry said quietly. "You know he always comes in here a couple of hours before curfew and yet he isn't here."

"Maybe he's just busy or something."

"But he isn't in his office or his classroom, I already checked." Harry blushed a bit sheepishly at that; he felt as though he was acting like a young child who wanted their daddy.

"I'm sure he's fine," Draco assured him.

"I hope so," Harry murmured in reply but he couldn't shake the bad feeling that was beginning to rise inside of him.

At that moment, Minerva's voice sounded to let everyone know that the lockdown was over and Harry immediately scrambled to his feet. Draco glanced at him. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"To find my dad," Harry replied making his way toward the entrance to the Slytherin common room and he wasn't all too surprised to find Draco hurrying after him since Snape was his godfather after all.

They managed to get outside of the common room before they nearly ran into the headmaster. Dumbledore stepped back just as Draco and Harry stepped back to avoid knocking each other down. "Where are you two off to?" he asked curiously.

"Professor Dumbledore, do you know where my dad is?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "That's why I came down here," he said. "Come along, Harry, Draco. I'll take you to him."

Harry and Draco exchanged glances but followed the headmaster as he led the way out of the dungeons. The two of them walked in silence although Harry found himself growing concerned when he noticed the headmaster was leading him and Draco toward the Healer's Ward.

"What happened?" Draco asked as the headmaster led the two of them into the Healer's Ward to find Snape and Pomfrey glowering at each other.

"I do not know if I should tell you yet or not," Dumbledore admitted before he frowned. "Why are you two glaring at each other?"

"Severus thinks he's well enough to get out of bed but I disagree," Pomfrey replied.

"I am not a helpless child anymore, Poppy," Snape growled.

"I never said you where but after what happened to you today, you should rest."

"I can rest just fine in my quarters."

"You'll use up what little energy you have just walking to your quarters. Stubborn Snapes!" Pomfrey muttered shaking her head. "And don't you even think about leaving that bed while I'm gone or I'll stick you to it."

"You wouldn't dare," Snape hissed.

"Try me."

"In this case, Severus, I think you should listen to Poppy. You are weak and the wounds you suffered still need to be healed properly before you can go anywhere," Dumbledore said.

Snape glowered at the headmaster. "You're as bad as Poppy, headmaster. You're both worry warts," he sneered.

"We have every right to be worry warts as you so plainly called us," Pomfrey said shaking her head and sighing.

Snape sneered at the healer but stayed where he was lying on the medical bed.

"Don't worry," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "I'll make sure no student sees you; your reputation will stay intact."

Snape sneered at the headmaster but otherwise did not reply.

Harry moved around the headmaster before walking over to join his father. "Dad?" he said quietly. "Are you all right?"

Snape glanced at him and Harry could tell by the way his father pursed his lips into a thin smile that he was trying very hard not to toss back a sarcastic remark. "I have been better," he said finally.

"What happened?" Draco asked also coming to his godfather's side.

"It's a long story."

"Well we do have time," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "I mean, Poppy did confine you to the Healer's Ward for a while and the students do deserve to know what happened."

Snape sneered. "Then why don't Harry and Draco just wait until you tell the school?" he snapped.

"I think it'd be best if the story came from you."

Snape sneered. "Fine," he muttered. "Now where to begin?" Snape was silent for a long moment as if debating with himself on where to start in the story. "You are aware of the rumor saying that an Unforgivable was cast on a student, correct?"

"Yeah, Hermione thinks it's just a rumor," Harry said.

"It's not," Snape said. "The Unforgivable was used on a second year student and when we checked the wands of all the teachers, we found that it was Professor Quirrell who cast the spell."

"I knew something was not right with him, especially since Harry kept getting headaches in his class or whenever he looks at him," Draco exclaimed.

Harry glowered at Draco while Dumbledore and Snape exchanged quick glances.

Snape glanced at his son. "You've been having headaches in Quirrell's class and you didn't tell me," he said anger clear in his voice.

"I didn't think it mattered. I mean, they always went away after I left the class."

Snape glowered. "You should still have told me," he said firmly.

Harry frowned. "I'm sorry. It just didn't seem important," he admitted.

Snape shook his head before sighing as he pushed himself into a sitting position and went on, "Anyway, Quirrell was the one that cast the Unforgivable and when we learned this truth, he attacked us and fled. Professor McGonagall and I went after him and we ended up dueling him," he said. "Unfortunately, he got the better of both of us but the aurors still arrested him and he's going to Azkaban for using all three Unforgivables here at Hogwarts."

"Well that's good."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "But why would Professor Quirrell do that?" he asked.

Snape shrugged. "I do not know," he admitted although it was obvious he was lying but Harry knew better than to ask the Potions Professor for it was likely that he will not tell him anyway.

"So who's going to teach DADA now?" Draco asked curiously.

"We are looking for a replacement teacher now," Dumbledore replied before he glanced at Snape. "Well I wish you a speedy recovery, Severus." He then turned around and walked out of the Healer's Ward.

Pomfrey walked back to Severus's side before looking at Harry and Draco. "You two can go back to your common room now," she said. "Severus will be all right with a couple more hours of rest and a few more potions."

Harry and Draco hesitated before nodding and they walked out of the Healer's Ward before making their way toward their common room.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up screaming bloody murder in the dark of the night and he found someone gently shaking his shoulder although he did not open his eyes. "Harry, Harry, it's just a nightmare!" The voice said but Harry shrank away from them, the dream still haunting his mind and he found he could not push the dream way. All he could see was his uncle, purple faced with rage, standing over him and slamming his fists into the boy's body.<p>

"Harry!" the voice called again and this time Harry was able to pinpoint is as Draco's voice but, at that moment, he was unsure of what was reality or what was a dream. It felt as though he was on the borderline between the land of dreams and reality while at the same time unsure of which side he was leaning towards. Whether or not his uncle was the dream or the reality was irrelevant because of the fact that the dream had been so vivid.

"Blaise, go get our Head of House," Draco's voice ordered.

The sound of running feet sounded and Harry heard the door open before it closed again but he found that he wasn't seeing anything. Draco was attempting to wake him up again, Harry realized, but his eyes were still closed and he could only see his uncle in front of him. Whether it was a nightmare or reality still was not yet decided.

"What happened?" a familiar silky voice asked as the sound of the door opening came to Harry.

"I don't know. He just woke up and started screaming but never once did he open his eyes," Draco's voice replied. "I think he's somehow stuck in his nightmare."

"Thank you Draco," the silky voice murmured in reply and Harry felt the bed sink down slightly as if someone was sitting on it before a cool hand touched his cheek causing Harry to shrink from it.

"Harry?" the silky voice murmured quietly. "Harry, listen to me. It's just a nightmare."

Harry found himself struggling to push aside the nightmare, the silky voice seemed insistent on it being a nightmare, and he found himself finally able to snap his eyes open, which in turn caused the nightmare to evaporate. Harry's eyes were blurry with sleep but gradually everything came back into focus and Harry found his father gazing at him with concern in his obsidian eyes.

"I'm sorry," was the first thing Harry said.

"Don't be," Snape said soothingly before he held out a vial to Harry who took it and slowly drank it, feeling the effects of the calming draught almost immediately as he handed the glass vial back.

"I thought those nightmares were done," Harry murmured. "It's been nearly a year and yet they keep coming back."

"Considering what happened to cause those nightmares, I don't think it's likely that they'll just go away instantaneously," Snape replied.

"What time is it?"

"About three in the morning."

Harry groaned before he glanced at Draco and Blaise who were watching him with concern in their eyes. "I'm sorry for waking you two up," he said quietly feeling guilt course through his veins.

"It's all right Harry," Draco said and Blaise echoed it before the latter yawned and sat back on his bed.

"You two should try to get some sleep," Snape ordered.

"What about Harry?" Draco asked.

"He'll be fine, Draco, but you need your sleep."

Draco nodded in response and Harry watched as the blonde eleven year old wizard lied down on his bed but he noticed that Draco was not about ready to go back to sleep yet.

"All right Harry lie down," Snape said quietly. "I should have done this when you first started having nightmares but I suppose now is as good a time as any."

Harry did as he was told before lying down and pulling the green and silver covers over his body until they were just beneath his chin. He gazed at his father who was still sitting at his side; although only a day had gone by since he was released from the Healer's Ward, it was obvious that Snape was still overcoming what happened during his duel with Quirrell.

"All right, Harry, now close your eyes and breathe evenly. Follow the sound of my voice," Snape murmured soothingly and Harry did as he was told before following Snape's voice as he instructed him to breathe in and out at precise intervals.

"Now think about a peaceful place," Snape murmured quietly. "Focus on that image and continue to breathe evenly."

Harry did as he was told, envisioning the backyard back at Prince Manor and the sea that lay beneath the bluff next to the manor.

"Focus on that image but not too much and continue to breathe evenly," Snape murmured.

Harry took a breath before letting it out slowly as he pictured the image of the backyard; complete with the pond, the small forest that lay beyond it, the lapping waves of the sea at the bottom of the bluff on which the manor stood. He envisioned the ducks swimming on the surface of the pond and the fish swimming beneath it in a myriad of different colors.

"Very good, Harry," Snape's voice murmured now so quiet that it sounded like a whisper.

Harry felt himself getting sleepy and he felt himself drifting toward sleep.

"Sleep now my son and sleep well," Snape's voice murmured quietly.

And Harry did just that.

* * *

><p>Once his son fell asleep, Severus sat back on the bed before watching his son for a long moment. The meditation techniques Severus had just taught his son was how he was able to sleep with his constant nightmares of his days serving Voldemort and of his role in Lily and James Potter's death. He was glad that his son would now be able to sleep so long as he remembered those meditation techniques before he went to bed and Severus resolved to remind his son of them when he woke up.<p>

"Will Harry be all right now?" Draco asked.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "And why are you not asleep, Draco?" he asked.

Draco shrugged. "I couldn't sleep until I was sure Harry won't wake up screaming again in a couple of hours," he replied.

"He'll be fine now," Severus replied standing up. "Now get some sleep, Draco. If you fall asleep in class tomorrow then I'm taking points."

Draco smiled faintly although he knew for a fact that Severus would do exactly as he said. "Good night godfather," he said before he rested his head on his pillow and Severus left the dorm house.

He walked down into the common room before heading over to his office and his quarters. It was high time he got some sleep as well before classes started in a couple of hours. Naturally, that was not going to happen for as soon as Severus entered his office, Albus's head appeared in the green flames.

"Ah Severus, sorry to intrude at such a late hour but I need to speak with you. May I come through?" the headmaster asked.

Severus curled his lip in a sneer. "I suppose," he said curtly before watching as Albus's head disappeared and his whole colorful body reappeared a moment later through the floo.

"I thought you might want to take a look at these," Albus said holding out a couple of pieces of parchment. "I just received these from Gringotts an hour ago."

"What the bloody hell are those goblins doing sending out messages at two in the morning?" Severus growled taking the parchments. "What is this anyway?"

"It's Lily and James's will."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "And why is it that I have not seen this before today even though it's been nearly a year since I discovered Harry was my son?" he asked.

Albus had the decency to look sheepish. "Harry was still getting used to you so I decided to put off visiting Gringotts and getting the will and after you found out he was your son, I didn't think it was a matter of importance. All it speaks of is most of what I have already told you, such as James naming Harry his heir and all his possessions go to Harry. The same can be said about Lily. However, there is a clause that I did not know about in terms of godfathers and godmothers."

Severus narrowed his dark eyes. "Lily and James chose his godfathers and godmothers, I take it," he said.

"Yes," Albus replied. "In spite of the fact that James was not Harry's father, and you did not like him, I think you may wish to think about accepting who James chose as Harry's godfather."

"It's not Black is it?"

Albus was silent.

Severus growled. "Bloody hell, there is no way I am having that murdering mangy mutt who betrayed Lily and James as my son's godfather," he hissed.

"Severus, James had a right to Harry just as much as you and Lily did because he was the one that looked after Harry when you could not. The least you can do is respect his decision."

"And that decision being letting the very man who betrayed him to Tom Riddle remain as my son's godfather." It wasn't a question.

"I am only giving you suggestions, Severus," Albus said before he was silent as he added, "And it might be a good idea to hear his side of the story as well."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about, headmaster?"

Albus looked away. "Sirius Black was never given a trial after he was arrested," he replied.

Severus was shocked. "What?" he exclaimed.

"Because of how chaotic things were following Tom's defeat, most Death Eaters, or accused Death Eaters, were just tossed into Azkaban, you and Sirius being among those as well. I managed to pull enough strings to get you out of Azkaban merely by stating that you had been my spy all along but I was unable to get the Wizengamot to give Black a trial."

"And yet Bellatrix LeStrange and several other Death Eaters got a trial. That I do not understand," Severus admitted narrowing his eyes. "But what I also don't get is why are you telling me this? Are you trying to tell me that you _believe_ Black is innocent?"

"I don't believe it, Severus, I know it."

"What?"

"The second parchment was found along with the will in the Potter's vault, Severus, and the goblins thought it might be prudent to send it along with the will. It states quite clearly that Lily and James did _not_ choose Sirius Black as their Secret Keeper; they chose Peter Pettigrew. It was placed in the vault prior to Lily and James going into hiding at Godric's Hollow. I believe Lily and James did this so that, should anything happen to them, they would have hardcore proof."

"They didn't trust Pettigrew?"

"I do not think Lily did at least. I believe I remember Lily complaining to Sirius about how she had no desire to entrust the life of her child on Pettigrew but Sirius and James both convinced her to trust Pettigrew. I didn't know James and Sirius had convinced Lily to accept Pettigrew as their Secret Keeper until recently though."

"That does not mean Black is innocent of killing those twelve muggles as well as Pettigrew."

"Pettigrew's body was never found, Severus, only his finger was found."

Severus conceded that what Albus said was true on that part although he only learned about that after Albus got him out of Azkaban after being in there for three months. "I still do not see what the bloody hell this has to do with me," he growled. "I have no desire for Black to be anywhere near my son."

"Severus, even if it would be honoring the man who took care of your son when you could not?"

Severus scowled angrily knowing full well that the headmaster was correct; he may not like it but the headmaster had a point. "So what am I supposed to do?" he asked as he examined the will. He noticed that the godmothers were Minerva McGonagall, Alice Longbottom and Molly Weasley while the godfathers were Sirius Black, Frank Longbottom and Arthur Weasley.

"I will try to pull some strings to get the Wizengamot to finally give Sirius the trial he was not given ten years ago."

"And you honestly think Minister Fudge will just let you get away with that?" Severus sneered.

Albus sighed. "I do not know. I have a favor to ask of you, though, Severus. Perhaps if we know Sirius's side of the story then the Wizengamot might be more willing to give him the trial he should have had ten years ago," he said.

Severus immediately saw where this conversation was heading. "No," he said firmly. "I will not do it."

"Please Severus. You are the only one that I can spare at the moment, especially with holidays coming up. All the other teachers are going to spend their holidays with their family and those who are staying behind need to remain here to make sure nothing bad happens, especially since we have no idea if Quirrell is still harboring Tom's spirit."

"What about Harry?"

"Perhaps you can find someplace to send him; it will not take you long, Severus. All you need to do is get into Azkaban and see Sirius. I can arrange for a brief meeting between you two with the warden and it will take less than an hour."

"I have no desire to see that mangy mutt."

"Would you rather let an innocent man stay in that prison?"

In spite of how much Severus loathed Sirius Black, he had to admit that Albus was right. He, himself, had spent three months in the prison and he could only wonder how Sirius Black managed to survive spending ten years in a place haunted by dementors.

"Very well," he said curtly. "But the meeting better be as brief as you said it would be."

"It will, Severus," Albus assured him his eyes twinkling and Severus had a funny feeling that he had been manipulated again and he didn't like that feeling one bit.

He scowled angrily at the headmaster. "I was planning on visiting Malfoy Manor during the holidays so I suppose I can leave Harry there while I have this meeting," he said smoothly.

"Lucius Malfoy? Are you sure, Severus?" Albus echoed narrowing his eyes.

"I trust Lucius."

"But that does not mean he could not stab you in the back."

Severus knew that this meant that Lucius hadn't yet taken up Severus's suggestion and gone to Albus for help with struggling to prevent Draco from following the same path he followed.

"I assure you, Harry will be fine. He and Draco have grown into fast friends after all and he will not spend all of the winter holidays there; Molly Weasley has invited us over to spend Christmas at the Burrow after all," Severus replied calmly.

Albus's eyes glimmered with distrust. "I cannot tell you what to do, or what not to do, with your own son, Severus, but I urge you to watch your back when dealing with Lucius Malfoy. That man is conniving and I cannot trust him," he said.

"I will, headmaster." At the same time, Severus wondered what Albus would do if Lucius did go to him for help.

Albus nodded. "That's all I ask," he replied before he turned around and disappeared into the floo while Severus watched him go. He sat down beside his desk before he examined the parchments in his hand but he decided that he would look them over tomorrow because he found he could hardly keep his eyes open.

Sleep sounded like a really good idea at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: before you go critical, once again, THIS IS AU as in SET IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**

**Darth: and Sirius Black is one of Blaze's favorite characters**

**Blaze: and, if anyone has read my **_**Star Wars**_** stories or my other HP stories, I always include my favorite characters one way or another**

**Darth: also another of Blaze's favorite characters **_**will**_** be making an appearance soon, most likely after the winter holidays**

**Severus: what's going to happen in the next chapter?**

**Harry: the winter holidays will begin and Snape's meeting with Sirius**

**Draco: along with Christmas with the Weasleys…oh joy**

**Harry: hey, the Weasleys aren't that bad**

**Draco: (sneers)**

**Lucius: hi**

**Draco: oh hi dad**

**Voldy: LUCIUS! WHERE ARE YOU?**

**Lucius: hey, uh, since I'm good in this story, can I hide in here?**

**Blaze: I suppose so (pushes Lucius into closet and slams door shut)**

**Voldy: have you guys seen Lucius?**

**Severus: nope**

**Draco: haven't seen him**

**Harry: **_**bloody idiot!**_** (Stalks off to go find some Tylenol)**

**Voldy: oh well okay (walks off)**

**Lucius: (inside closet, sighs with relief) what a relief**

**Blaze: (laughs) whoops long author's note. Please review and I will post part twenty-one as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon and once again, this story is set in an Alternate Universe.**


	21. Discussion Within Azkaban

_**Part Twenty One**_

_**Discussion Within Azkaban**_

In spite of getting a couple of hours more of sleep after Harry's screaming had woke him up earlier that day, Draco found himself still tired as he entered his godfather's class. He was walking alongside Harry while Ron followed them with Neville at his side; he had to admit he may not like Ron all that much but he was beginning to, slowly, warm up to the freckle faced Weasley.

It wasn't likely that Draco would ever see Ron as his friend but at least he no longer saw the youngest son of the Weasleys as an enemy.

Sitting down beside Harry, Draco rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he watched his godfather sweep into the front of his room, his black cloak billowing out behind him. As Snape begin issuing instructions, Draco found himself forcing down a yawn. He was unsure of what had kept him up last night after he had fallen asleep for about two hours.

Harry glanced at him. "Are you all right, Draco?" he asked as Snape finished giving the instructions and the class began to gather their supplies to start brewing the potion.

"Yeah just tired. I only got a couple of hours of sleep last night."

"I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault. I woke up two hours after you did and wasn't able to get back to sleep."

"Oh poor baby," Gregory Goyle sneered from where he was teamed up with Blaise nearby.

"Oh you're just upset because your buddy got suspended," Draco sneered back.

"That is not true. At least I'm not a big crybaby who wakes up screaming every bloody night," Goyle said with a sneer that was directed not at the Malfoy heir but rather at the boy that was sitting beside him.

Harry flinched slightly at that and Draco scowled. "It wasn't as if it was his fault," he snapped back.

"Can he not talk for himself? Are you going to be the Snape brat's mouth now, Malfoy?" Goyle sneered.

Snape, who had disappeared into his office earlier, walked out of it to check on the progress of his students at that moment.

Draco and Goyle were glaring daggers at each other and Draco was the first to notice his godfather's arrival while Goyle didn't seem to have noticed and continue to talking his mouth off.

Draco stayed silent until Goyle was finished. "Are you finished, Goyle?" he asked flatly in a tone that was very much like the tone his father often used.

"No," Goyle spat. "And I am not even talking to you, Malfoy. I'm talking to the Snape brat sitting next to you."

"Perhaps Mr. Snape is too busy focusing on his work rather than listening to you two interrupting the class with your bickering," Snape said smoothly. "Five points each from Slytherin for interrupting the class and distracting your classmates."

Some of the Gryffindors snickered at that while the Slytherins, aside from Harry, glowered at Goyle and Draco. Draco glanced at Snape. "Sorry Professor Snape," he said politely before he turned his attention to the potion that Harry was working on by himself. "Anything I can do to help, Harry?"

Harry nodded before pointing toward the herbs nearby. "Get those prepared; we'll need to put them in almost as soon as the color turns green," he said.

Draco nodded before glancing at the instructions on the board so that he would know what to do and immediately went to work while ignoring the glower that Goyle was delivering him. Snape noticed this as well and snapped at Goyle to get back to work and not worry about the other students.

Adding in the herbs when Harry told him to, Draco watched as Harry stirred the potion clockwise and it turned a faint orange color. As the two of them worked side by side with each other, they finally managed to brew a nearly perfect potion and earn back the points Draco and Goyle had lost with their bickering.

Nearby, Ron and the Gryffindor Seamus Finnigan had brewed an acceptable potion while Neville and his partner nearly melted their cauldron yet again. Snape was walking up and down the aisles, criticizing some work, especially Neville's, and praising others before handing out or taking points left and right. Harry had noticed since the beginning of the year that Snape, in spite of what others had said, was not being biased toward other houses and that certainly did not change today.

"Bottle the potion and place it on my desk," Snape ordered. "And remember the assignment that I gave last class will be due once winter holidays are over with. Class dismissed."

"Have you started on that assignment yet, Harry?" Ron asked walking over to join Harry as the two of them placed their vials on the desk and Draco started heading back to his desk but paused when he heard Ron's question.

"I only got about a foot of it done," Harry admitted.

"Oi, you have more than I got. Do you think you can help me?"

Draco noticed some other Slytherins and Gryffindors do a double take when they heard Ron's question; a Gryffindor asking a Slytherin for help? Draco could almost hear the question that was going through their mind.

_What was the world coming to?_

"Okay. Dad said that we'll be spending Christmas with your family anyway so I'll help you then," Harry said as the two of them fell into step beside each other and Draco followed them as the students left the dungeons.

"All right Harry," Ron said.

"How much of the assignment have you finished, Draco?" Harry asked glancing sat the blonde boy.

"About as much as you got done," Draco replied as the three of them continued walking next to each other unaware of the glares they were receiving from their classmates.

* * *

><p>The winter holidays began the following day and Severus found himself wishing that he still had another week of school left to go. He was really not anticipating his journey to Azkaban to speak with one of the banes of his Hogwarts schooling years but he knew he would have to get it over with. The headmaster had scheduled the meeting the day before and, though it was a bit sudden, the warden had agreed to give Severus twenty minutes with Sirius Black.<p>

As he watched Harry and Draco say goodbye to Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger, Severus found himself wondering how much things had changed since the school year began. For one, the house rivalries didn't seem to have affected Harry's friendships with Draco, Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger and they seemed to still be friends in spite of the fact that none of their houses approved of it.

Severus never really cared for the house rivalries and he was glad that Harry had inherited that from him. The Potions Professor knew for a fact that the houses would eventually have to put aside their rivalries when Voldemort returned after all. Severus really wasn't looking forward to that although he knew that Voldemort's return was inevitable. He only hoped it wouldn't occur for several more years at least.

Draco and Harry stepped back after saying goodbye to their friends before walking over to join Severus. "So are we leaving now, godfather?" Draco asked glancing up at the Potions Professor as Harry watched his friends board the Hogwarts Express and leave the school.

"Yes," Severus replied before adding grimly, "but I'll be leaving for a while once we reach Malfoy Manor."

"Why?" Harry asked glancing up at his father in confusion.

"Perhaps I'll explain at another time now come, we must not keep your father waiting, Draco."

Draco nodded before he and Harry followed Severus as the Potions Master led the way back to the dungeons.

The three of them floo traveled directly to Malfoy Manor and was greeted by Lucius and Narcissa immediately. Harry had finally managed to stay upright when he arrived at his destination while floo traveling so Severus did not have to help keep Harry from falling.

"Hello Harry," Lucius greeted Harry after he and Narcissa welcomed their son home. "And hello to you too, Severus."

Severus merely inclined his head in response. "I cannot stay long, Lucius," he said grimly. "The headmaster wants me to run a quick…errand but I will be back tomorrow."

"I will watch your son until then, Severus," Lucius said calmly. "What errand does the headmaster wish for you to run _this_ close to Christmas time?"

"Long story," Severus admitted. "And I am a bit pressed for time." This was true because the meeting had been scheduled for an hour from now and Severus knew it would take time for him to get to Azkaban and speak with the warden.

He _really_ wasn't looking forward to this.

"Very well Severus."

"Harry, why don't we go flying around outside? You can borrow one of my old brooms for the time being?" Draco said happily.

Harry smiled. "May I?" he asked Lucius politely and Severus felt glad that his son was still polite.

"Of course, go ahead," Lucius replied and Harry, grinning from ear to ear, dashed after Draco up the spiral staircase to the second floor of the manor.

"I will see you tomorrow, Lucius," Severus said before he turned around, stepped back into the floo and floo traveled to Prince Manor. From there, he walked past the wards surrounding his house and, turning on the spot, apparated to the Azkaban prison with a faint _crack_.

The warden was a robust man with blue eyes that met him at the gates of the prison and Severus had a feeling that this man was either a Ravenclaw or a Gryffindor when he went to Hogwarts. He was unsure of which however so he merely greeted the warden mildly.

"You have twenty minutes with him, Professor," the warden said after the greetings were over and done with. "And you may want to cast your Patronus, especially with the amount of dementors that are here."

Severus nodded.

"Come, he is being held in the most secure portion of the prison," the warden added before he led the way into the prison, after he cast his own patronus charm, an alligator, and Severus, casting his patronus and allowing the doe to encircle him, followed him. With their patronuses surrounding them, the dementors avoided them and Severus found himself entering the most secure portion of Azkaban. It felt cold and dark here and Severus shivered as he remembered the three months he had spent within this prison.

Black was likely to be in even worse shape since he's been here for more than a decade.

When they reached the cell, the warden looked through the bars. "Black, you have a visitor!" he called.

"A visitor!" a soft semi-calm voice sounded beyond the bars.

"Yes. I will leave you be now, Professor," the warden said before he walked away and Severus got a good look at what ten years in Azkaban had done to Sirius Black. Black looked haggard with longer hair and a beard and yet it didn't look as though Black had been affected much by the dementors of the prison.

Black glanced up. "Snape?" he murmured. "What are you doing here?"

"To speak with you, why else?" Severus sneered back. "I came concerning Lily and James's will actually and Harry."

"Harry?"

"Yes."

"Why would you be so concerned about Harry?"

"Because he is my son."

Black sat up sharply at that little bit of news. "That's not possible. James would've told me," he protested.

"Believe me, I did not know until less than a year ago," Severus said with a sneer.

Black shook his head. "That's not possible," he murmured. "Lily would never have done that."

"It happened before she was married to James."

Black let out a harsh laugh. "Yeah like that makes it much better," he growled. "My godson is the son of a Death Eater. Will wonders never cease?" That last was said sardonically and was followed by another harsh laugh.

Severus began to rethink his thoughts on how Azkaban had _not_ affected Black.

"Black," Severus said finally. "In spite of how much I loathe to admit it, James did name you Harry's godfather and I cannot ignore that it _was_ James who took care of Harry, even for only a year, when I could not. Therefore, I have agreed to let you remain Harry's godfather."

_That hurt to say,_ Severus thought but didn't repeat his thought out loud.

Black let out another sardonic laugh. "Yeah but what good will that do while I'm in here and that bloody rat still roams free?"

Severus frowned; he had been about to approach what had caused Black to be tossed into Azkaban but this new information caught him by surprise. "What are you talking about, Black?"

"Peter Pettigrew," Black growled before he gazed at Severus and added, "Pettigrew was Lily and James's Secret Keeper, not me. He framed me! I did not kill those muggles, he did! I was trying to stop him! Oh why did I have to follow that bloody traitor?" He let out a whimper that sounded faintly like that of a dog.

"Lily had left proof of them choosing Pettigrew as your Secret Keeper within the Potter vault," Severus said smoothly. "And the headmaster admitted to me that you were never given a trial."

Black's lip curled in a sneer. "What good'll this do now?" he snapped. "I doubt the Minister is just gonna let me walk free."

"If you are innocent then he may. Either way, Albus instructed me to hear your side of the story although you seem to have already explained your side of the story."

Black let out another harsh laugh. "I never thought I'd see the day when Snivellus would offer to help me," he sneered.

"Don't try my patience, Black," Severus growled. "I am only helping you under the Headmaster's orders."

"And because you agreed to keep me as Harry's godfather."

"There's that as well."

Black snorted. "Fine," he said. "As I already told you, Lily and James chose Peter Pettigrew as their Secret Keeper not me because they felt that Voldemort wouldn't suspect him." He let out a harsh laugh. "Turns out they were wrong about that. Anyway, after Pettigrew betrayed the Potters, he then massacred those muggles and I chased after him. Naturally, he somehow escaped, most likely in his animagus form, and I was arrested and tossed in here."

"I take it his animagus form is a rat."

"Yeah."

Severus narrowed his eyes. "I'll tell the headmaster, Black, even though I'm unsure of whether or not I believe you," he said.

"Then give me veritaserum and I'll prove to you that I'm telling the truth," Black cried. "I _did not betray Lily and James!_"

"Your twenty minutes are up," the warden said walking back at that moment and Black sank back in his cell while Severus glanced at the warden.

Lowering his head in thanks, Severus walked away from Black's cell still thinking about what his rival during his years at Hogwarts had told him.

* * *

><p>After spending half of the winter holidays with Draco and the Malfoys, where he spent most of his time either flying around on the Comet broom he borrowed from Draco or attempting to finish their winter holidays homework or playing games such as Wizard's Chess or Exploding Snap, Harry was now getting ready to floo travel to the Weasleys to spend Christmas over there.<p>

Snape had been deep in thought for the last week since he had come back from the errand he had to run for the headmaster and Harry was unsure of what was on his father's mind. He glanced at Draco. "I guess I'll see you when school starts again," he said smiling.

Draco nodded. "Have fun at the Weasleys," he said with a slight sneer.

"I will," Harry replied before he stepped into the floo and took the floo powder Snape had handed to him. "The Burrow!" He called before tossing the floo powder down and the green flames enveloped him before he disappeared and reappeared in the Burrow.

"Harry!" Ron greeted him as Harry stepped out of the floo and Mrs. Weasley walked over to join and hugged him.

"Welcome back to the Burrow, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said as the floo flared to life and Snape stepped out of it. "And hello to you too, Severus."

"Molly," Snape replied inclining his head briefly.

Harry noticed that Fred, George, Percy, Ginny and one other that Harry didn't recognize where standing around the floo to greet them. "Hi Fred, George, Percy, Ginny," Harry greeted them.

"Arthur had to work late today so he'll be back in a couple of hours," Mrs. Weasley was saying to Snape but Harry was too busy examining the other red haired boy.

"Harry, this is my elder brother Charlie," Ron said gesturing toward the unknown boy. "He's visiting for the winter holidays from Romania; get this, mate, he deals with actual dragons on a daily basis."

"Wow," Harry said smiling.

"Why don't we go into the dining room for some tea?" Mrs. Weasley suggested and Harry noticed that it was about four in the afternoon.

Harry nodded before following the others into the dining room with his father just behind him.

The days leading up to Christmas went by quick; Harry spent most of it with his friends although he did go with his father for a couple of days to shop in Diagon Alley for gifts. He had been unsure of what to get Ron, Hermione, Draco, Fred, George and Percy for Christmas so he decided to get something Quidditch related for Ron, a new book for Hermione and he was still unsure of what to get for Draco.

He finally decided on something that he hoped Draco would like and then he wondered what he could get his father as well as the Weasleys and the Malfoys as well. It took him a while but he managed to figure out what to get for each of them although he had to stay for a while longer with Mrs. Weasley while Snape disappeared into the Gringotts bank for a bit after they were done shopping.

"You don't have to get me anything, dad," Harry said when Snape rejoined him and the two of them, along with Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the Weasley clan, went back to the Burrow.

"I wished to get you something, Harry," Snape replied.

"Thank you, dad, but…"

"Harry, you'll like it, I'm sure you will."

Harry nodded slowly before sighing. "Well thanks," he said quietly before he sidelong apparated with Snape back to the Burrow and were followed by the Weasley clan.

Christmas came quicker than Harry would have thought possible and before long, he and his father were sitting along with the Weasley clan getting ready to open their gifts. Hedwig was dropping off presents from Hermione and Draco while Mrs. Weasley was sorting through the gifts and handing them out to who they belonged to.

Harry was still getting used to actually receiving gifts when a little over a year ago, he was serving his aunt and uncle and forced to spend Christmas within his cupboard. He found himself glad that he had a father and would never have to return to the Dursleys ever again. Nevertheless, he received gifts not only from Hermione and Draco but also from his father, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and even Ginny gave him a small gift.

Fred and George had given him a prank kit and Harry found himself looking through the contents even while his father, scowling at the Weasleys, glanced at him. "If I find you that you've used that on any student while at school then you'll be grounded for a month," he said firmly.

"I know dad," Harry said with a sigh as he closed the kit and placed it aside before taking the gift from Mrs. Weasley and opening it up to find a green sweater in it that he lifted up and examined it.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," Harry said noticing that the sweater was really soft.

"You're welcome, sweetie," Mrs. Weasleys said smiling.

Harry then picked up the gift from Hermione and opened it up to find a book, naturally, and it was about the many mythical creatures of the wizarding world. A note was placed on it and Harry picked up the note before reading it.

_I thought you might like to read this book; I found it interesting. -Hermione_

Ron snorted. "Typical of 'Mione to give you a book for Christmas," he said not unkindly.

"She gave you one too," Harry reminded him pointing to the book that was lying beside Ron next to the sweater his mother had given him.

"True."

Harry picked up the present from Ron and found that it was another book and he glanced at his friend with a raised eyebrow. "You sent me a book?" he echoed.

"What? I thought you'd enjoy it," Ron replied.

Harry glanced at the title of the book. _Quidditch Through the Ages_ it was called and Snape, after reading it, muttered something under his breath that Harry couldn't hear. He flipped through the first pages of the book before glancing at Ron. "Thanks, Ron," he said.

"No problem, mate. You like Quidditch so I decided that might be the best gift."

"I decided you mean, little bro," Fred said.

Ron scowled at his elder brother.

Harry laughed before he reached for the gift that his father had given him before he unwrapped it. Harry noticed immediately that it was a two part gift and the first turned out to be a emerald pendant attached to a silver necklace and he lifted up the pendant into his hand.

"Your dad gave you jewelry?" Ron echoed eyes wide.

"I think it's pretty," Ginny said quietly. "It matches his eyes." As if realizing what she had just said, and noticing the shocked look tossed at her from Harry, Ginny blushed before looking down at the unopened present in his hand.

"It belonged to your mother, I gave it to her about a month before we broke up," Snape said and Harry glanced at his father who was examining the pendant. "I didn't realize she kept it but I found it in the Potter vault when I went to Gringotts. It has a spell on it that will warn me if you are ever in danger." He then gestured to the identical pendant that hung around his neck.

Harry gazed at the pendant that belonged to his mother before he clasped it in both of his hands. "Thank you dad," he whispered eyes wide.

Snape looked uncomfortable before he gestured to the rest of the gift. "That I wanted to give you for your birthday but I was unable to find it until Cai found it after Halloween so I decided to give it to you now," he said.

Harry lifted out the item and he noticed immediately that it was a photo album and when he flipped it open, he gasped when he caught sight of who was on the first page. A woman with flaming red hair and emerald eyes laughing and waving in the moving picture.

"Mum?" he whispered glancing at Snape.

Snape nodded. "That's your mother, yes Harry," he replied.

Harry felt tears well up in his eyes as he gently touched the moving picture before he flipped through the album. He noticed there were plenty of pictures in it, most of them of Lily and Snape; some were moving while others were not as if taken by a muggle camera.

"There are empty pages so that you can fill it with your own memories," Snape said when Harry came to the end of the pictures. "But I thought it would be best for you to have it."

"Thank you!" Harry said gazing up at his father and hugging him with tears sparkling in his green eyes.

Snape gently hugged Harry back before releasing him. "You're welcome son," he replied as Harry returned his gaze to the pictures and smiled as he continued to gaze at the face of the mother he never knew.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was part twenty one**

**Darth: what's going to happen in the next chapter?**

**Blaze: Dumbledore will get the Wizengamot to **_**finally**_** give Sirius a trial**

**Darth: cool**

**Severus: ugh, now I have to deal with Sirius Black?**

**Sirius: (sneers in a very Snape like manner) I don't like it anymore than you do, Snivellus**

**Severus: STOP CALLING ME THAT!**

**Sirius: (smirks) not likely**

**Harry: who's this?**

**Severus: you'll find out in the next chapter**

**Harry: oh okay**

**Blaze: so please review and I will post part twenty two as soon as I possibly can**


	22. The Trial

_**Part Twenty Two**_

_**The Trial**_

"So you are saying that Sirius is innocent?" Albus asked as Severus explained to the headmaster what he had learned during his visit to Azkaban.

"Yes, headmaster, although I do not know if I can believe his words or not but he seems very certain that Peter Pettigrew is the one behind that massacre of muggles and the one that betrayed Lily and James," Severus replied smoothly. "Veritaserum would easily determine the truth should it be given to him."

"I will see what I can do with the Wizengamot," Albus replied. "If what Sirius told you is the truth then we must find out. I do not like the idea of keeping an innocent man in Azkaban."

Severus nodded slowly in reply.

"So what have you decided about Sirius being Harry's godfather?"

Severus sneered. "I see no point in changing anything now," he growled.

Albus's eyes twinkled. "Very well. I will contact Crouch and tell him of what you told me and I'll let you know if your memories are required for Crouch to believe me," he said.

Severus nodded before he pulled his head free from the green flames and walked over to the kitchen where he had left his son and Cai. After spending Christmas with the Weasleys, Severus decided that they would spend the rest of the winter holidays at Prince Manor rather than at Hogwarts as they did the summer before. The school had plenty of teachers to watch over the students who were staying behind at Hogwarts for the holidays and, thankfully, no Slytherins were staying behind so Severus was free to relax with his son at Prince Manor.

Harry glanced up as Severus walked into the kitchen. "Hi dad," he greeted him.

"Hello master Severus," Cai greeted him lowering her head slightly. "Dinner will be ready momentarily, master Severus."

"Thank you Cai," Severus replied before he sat down beside his son as his son went back to working on his Transfiguration homework assignment.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" Harry asked suddenly glancing up.

Severus nodded. "You just did," he replied.

Harry scowled. "I meant something else," he protested.

Severus's lips quirked in the beginnings of a smile. "Go ahead," he replied.

"I was wondering, now that Quirrell is gone and Professor Dumbledore has been teaching DADA for the time being, who's going to teach DADA when we go back to school?"

"I do not know. The headmaster hasn't yet told me," Severus replied. He had a good idea of who Dumbledore was thinking of hiring and he didn't like it one bit but he supposed it _was_ the headmaster's decision.

In spite of the fact that Severus has been after that position for several years now.

"Ah…do you think you'll teach it?"

Severus snorted. "Not likely. I've been after the DADA position for years now but the headmaster keeps finding someone else to give it to," he replied.

"Oh, I think you'd do a good job though but then anyone can do better than Quirrell."

Severus had to agree with his son on that point. "Well, either way, whoever it is, I am sure you will actually learn more than when Quirrell was your teacher," he said.

"Whatever happened to Quirrell?"

This time Severus hesitated and for a long moment he contemplated what to tell Harry; Harry was still too young to understand what had happened with Quirrell and even Severus was trying to figure out what had happened. Apparently, just as Quirrell was about to be shipped off to Azkaban, the spirit he harbored literally broke free from Quirrell's body, destroying it in the process, and disappeared.

Now no one knew as to where the spirit of the dark lord Voldemort was and that made Severus worried. True, the wards around Hogwarts should protect against dangerous spirits, even if they didn't protect the students from beings _harboring_ the deadly spirit. Not to mention the wards around Prince Manor would prevent anyone with ill intent or darkness in their souls, such as the dark lord's spirit or whoever the dark lord chooses as his vessel, or anyone who bore the dark mark that wasn't Severus or Lucius from entering the grounds.

"Dad?" Harry's voice broke Severus out of his thoughts and he glanced at the boy who was watching him with confusion in his eyes.

Severus sighed. "He's dead," he said finally. "Apparently, he got killed just as the aurors were about to transport him to Azkaban but no one knows the cause of his death." _At least most of that statement is true,_ Severus thought. He decided that he would wait a while longer before he told his son that Voldemort was still out there and, technically speaking, still alive.

"Oh." Harry fell silent as Cai transported the food onto the table and Severus, thanking the house elf who disappeared with a _pop_ afterwards, glanced at his son.

"Are you going to eat?" he asked.

Harry nodded before he pushed aside his homework and began to fill his plate. "I wish Dumbledore would stay as our DADA professor," he admitted.

"It's _Professor_ Dumbledore and he is a busy man, Harry," Severus replied thinking about the many titles that Dumbledore held, including the head of the Wizengamot and the chief warlock.

"Still. How do we know this new DADA professor is not as bad as Quirrell?"

"We don't know." _Unless it is who I think it might be._ "But I'm sure you'll do fine with whoever the new teacher turns out to be."

"I hope so."

Severus pointed to Harry's plate. "Why don't you start eating? I can hear your stomach rebelling all the way over here," he said.

Blushing a bright red, Harry started eating and Severus, smiling faintly and shaking his head, also went back to eating his dinner.

* * *

><p>Harry found himself curious; he had been living in Prince Manor for the entire summer and yet he found himself wondering what was behind the eighth door on the second floor of Prince Manor. He had to admit that he was unsure of where his curiosity came from, he knew it didn't likely come from his father.<p>

During the time he had spent at Prince Manor during the summer, he had explored it but every time he attempted to see what lay beyond the eighth door, his father would somehow stop him. Harry found himself wondering how his father somehow knew of what Harry was about to do and he also wondered if his father could somehow read minds. That was one of the rumors that Fred and George had told him when they first met in the Great Hall during his first Christmas at Hogwarts.

But nonetheless, Harry was very curious and he couldn't help but gaze at the eighth forbidden door on the second floor but he pushed the thoughts to the back of his head as he walked toward his bedroom. "Good night dad," he called over his shoulder at his father who had followed him up the steps.

"Good night son," Snape replied before he disappeared into his room and Harry walked into his room before hearing a pecking noise on the window.

"Oops," Harry said out loud when he realized he forgot to leave the window open for Hedwig. He quickly walked over to the window before opening it to allow the snowy white owl into the room. Hedwig chirped indignantly before landing on her perch beside Harry's bed.

"Sorry girl," Harry said gently running his fingers over Hedwig's feathers and Hedwig chirped happily.

Harry climbed into his bed before lying down and shutting off the light. "Good night Hedwig," he said quietly.

Hedwig chirped in reply before she, too, relaxed and ducked her head beneath her wing before falling asleep.

Moments later, Harry followed suit.

He woke up the following morning early and he, yawning, rolled over onto his side in an attempt to catch a few more hours of sleep. Unfortunately, sleep eluded him and Harry, scowling, figured there was no point in continuing to try. Glancing at his owl as he got dressed, he grimaced when he noticed Hedwig was still fast asleep.

_Lucky,_ Harry thought as he walked out of the room, used the bathroom quickly, and making his way downstairs. He stopped when he neared the archway just in time to see his father speaking with the headmaster and he realized he probably shouldn't intrude upon the meeting.

"...Harry along! It'll be dangerous for him."

Hearing his name, Harry stopped before edging his way toward the archway and hiding behind the wall that lay closest to the door. He knew he shouldn't be eavesdropping, his father frowned upon that, but he was curious as to the mention of his name.

"It is his godfather we're talking about, Severus," Dumbledore said calmly.

_Godfather? I have a godfather Who's my godfather?_ Harry wondered silently.

"Yes but if the press and everyone else who will be attending sees him then he'll be swamped with people attempting to get close enough to him to get a picture or take a statement or whatever it is reporters do," Snape growled.

"You'll be with him, Severus," Dumbledore said still as calm as ever. "And like I said, he deserves to at least see his godfather for the first time, even in his current state."

"I do not think it would be very prudent for Harry to see Black in his current state although I must admit that he is…not what I expected when I first met with him but still!"

"Either way, we need to know the truth and besides Crouch wants to view your memories of when you visited Sirius."

"So? I don't need to bring Harry along for that."

"It is his godfather."

"I don't give a damn. I have no desire for my son to be anywhere near the press who are likely to be watching this entire thing!"

"Calm down, Severus. Perhaps it may be best for Harry to decide."

"He's eleven!"

"So?"

"Albus, this is not something I want Harry to experience quite yet, not with how young he is. I can leave him with Lucius if I have to or perhaps Molly would be willing to watch over him."

"Lucius Malfoy will be attending the trial, I am absolutely sure of it, as Minster Fudge is also attending the trial and Molly has six children to deal with right now."

"Then I can leave him at Hogwarts."

"Severus, I do not see why you are so insistent on not taking Harry to his godfather's trial. Do you honestly believe the press will bother Harry with you standing over him constantly? Or are you just afraid of how Harry might react should Sirius be found guilty?"

Snape growled angrily.

"Severus, I honestly do think Harry should decide. He may be only eleven years old but that doesn't mean we shouldn't at least listen to his opinion." The headmaster glanced up and Harry quickly ducked out of eyeshot although he was absolutely sure the headmaster saw him.

"Besides, he just heard everything we just said anyway," the headmaster added just as calm as ever and Harry resisted the urge to groan; the headmaster _had _seen him.

He was _so_ dead.

"Harry James Severus Snape! Get out here," Snape snapped angrily and Harry, wincing, slowly walked into the living room. His father never used his full name before, not even during the incident with the troll although Harry was sure that was only because Snape had been just glad to see he was all right.

"Hello Harry," Dumbledore greeted him as calm as ever while Snape seemed to be filled with a towering fury.

"You were eavesdropping on our conversation, weren't you?" Snape said; it was obvious he was struggling to control his anger. Although his face had lost the anger and returned to its' normal stern, impassive look, his eyes blazed with fury and disappointment that cut through Harry like a sharp knife.

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "I woke up early and came down but when I saw you talking with the headmaster, I was about to go back to my room when I heard you mention my name. So I got curious."

"You can't deny that anyone would be curious if their name was mentioned in a conversation," Dumbledore said.

"Even if that conversation has nothing to do with them," Snape growled finally managing to calm down enough to where his eyes were no longer blazing.

"But it has something to do with me," Harry protested. "I have a godfather and no one thought to tell me about him!"

"I only found out a couple of days before Christmas, Harry," Snape said. "And it didn't seem the right time to tell you."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "So when was the right time?" he asked.

"Well…"

"After my godfather's trial?"

Snape didn't answer, which was an answer in and of itself.

Harry took a deep breath. "If this trial has to do with my godfather then I should be there, even if the press sees me," he pointed out.

"Harry…" Snape began.

"Please dad? I never knew I had a godfather and now I have a chance to actually see him. I only had my aunt and my uncle before I found out you were my father and now I have a godfather too. Don't I have the right to see my godfather, even if it's only once?"

"He's got you there, Severus," Dumbledore said.

Snape glowered at the headmaster but Harry could see he had won the battle. "Fine," Snape said grudgingly. "You may come with us to the trial but you must not leave my side."

Harry nodded.

"The trial will be beginning in a couple of hours, Severus, so I think it would be best if you two get presentable."

Snape sneered. "It's not like we're going to be the ones on trial," he said curtly.

"Still, Severus, you may as well make a good first impression, you two Harry."

Harry nodded again in response.

"I will see you there, Severus, Harry," Dumbledore said before he disappeared through the floo and Snape turned to glance at Harry.

"Well since you were going to this trial then you may as well make yourself presentable," he said gruffly; it was obvious he didn't like the fact that he would be taking Harry to the trial.

"All right dad and thanks for letting me go," Harry said before he jogged up the steps while Snape watched him go.

* * *

><p>Severus had to admit that mentioning to him that this may be the only time he would ever see his godfather was a very…sneaky approach to getting Severus to agree to take Harry to the trial. Harry was truly his son and truly a Slytherin although Severus already knew that due to the fact that he had managed to survive nine years of neglect and abuse at the hands of the Dursleys.<p>

As Severus and his son flow traveled to the Ministry of Magic where the trial was going to be held, he could see how eager Harry was to see his godfather. Also, the Potions Master felt compelled to warn his son of what he should expect when he sees his godfather for the first time.

"Calm down Harry," Severus said to his son who was practically bouncing with excitement at his side. "Now then, your godfather may not be exactly what you expect him to be and that is because he has spent the last ten years in Azkaban. Do you remember what I told you about Azkaban?"

Harry should; all wizards knew about Azkaban and Severus had told Harry about it during their summer together when Harry ran across the name in one of the books he had borrowed from Severus to read.

"It's where those who've committed the worse sort of crimes go," Harry said. "Like the followers of Voldemort."

Severus winced. "Please don't say that name around me, Harry," he said.

"Sorry," Harry said. "I'm wondering, if you were once a Death Eater, or follower of Vo…er You-Know-Who then why didn't you get sent to Azkaban?"

"Because I was a spy, Harry," Severus reminded the boy. He grimaced before adding, "Although I did spend three months there while the headmaster tried to get enough evidence to prove that I really had been his spy."

Harry's eyes went wide. "What was it like?"

Severus pushed aside the memories of the coldness, the darkness and the sense that all the happiness had been sucked out of the world around him. "It…is something I would not wish upon my worst rival," he said finally.

"So why did my godfather go to Azkaban?"

"Because…he was accused of something but was never given a trial to determine whether or not he was guilty of what he was accused of doing," Severus replied.

"Oh but he's innocent right?"

"This trial will let us know."

The two of the approached the viewing platform that lay above the area where the trial would be held and Severus found himself recognizing a few of the people already in their seats. There was Amelia Bones, aunt of the Hufflepuff Susan Bones, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Cornelius Fudge, the newest Minster of Magic, Dumbledore and Barty Crouch sitting beside him.

"Professor Snape! Professor Snape!"

_Uh no. _Severus would recognize that voice anywhere even if he has only ever heard it perhaps once in the past. He turned around in time to find the reporter who had wrote the article about him being the father of the Boy-Who-Lived, Rita Skeeter, jogging to join them.

"Professor Snape, how do you feel knowing that the man who was appointed by his stepfather to be Mr. Snape's godfather may be innocent of all his crimes?" Rita asked.

"I have no comments, Miss. Skeeter," Severus replied.

"Uh huh. Mr. Snape, do you have anything to say about your newly found godfather?" Rita asked.

Severus scowled angrily causing several people to back up but, naturally, Rita ignored him as she fixed her gaze on Harry.

"Er…" Harry was clearly uncomfortable. "It was…ah…a shock I guess. I didn't know I had a godfather until dad told me earlier today."

"Why did you keep the truth from him, Professor Snape?" Rita asked.

Severus scowled angrily at her knowing full well that Rita would not leave him alone until he answered at least one of her questions. "Because I only found out recently," he replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, my son and I have a trial to attend." With that, Severus placed a hand on his son's shoulders before guiding him into the viewing platform while Rita was looking over what her magic quill had recently wrote down.

"Why did she keep asking me those questions?" Harry asked glancing up at his father as the two of them sat down in the front row of the viewing platform.

"She's a reporter, that's what they do," Severus replied. "Now be quiet, the trial's about to begin."

Harry nodded before turning his gaze to the trial that was beginning below.

* * *

><p>Upon his release from Azkaban and the suddenly near blindness the sight of the sun had caused him, which didn't fade for a while, Sirius Black found himself thinking about Harry; the boy that was his godson. Sirius knew that the title had been given reluctantly by Snivellus Snape but Sirius didn't mind; he had a godson and he knew that Harry was probably the only thing he would have left of his friend James and Lily.<p>

Even if James wasn't Harry's father, he still raised Harry as his own when Snivellus couldn't even if it was only for a year.

Sirius found himself being guided to his trial while at the same time the dementors were mournful at the loss of one of their human playthings. He arrived just as everyone else was arriving and naturally there were aurors around him with wands held out.

Sirius didn't care.

He did see some familiar faces though; Barty Crouch, Dumbledore but other faces weren't recognizable. He did catch sight of Snivellus sitting in the viewing platform above and he found himself wondering if Harry had come with him. He was suddenly thrust forward by the auror that was guiding him and he resisted the urge to scowl.

Things seemed so much different from the hellhole that was Azkaban and Sirius found himself wondering if this was really what every day was going to be like when he was released. He knew that Azkaban had changed him but it was thanks to his animagus form that he managed to avoid going insane with the dementors that roamed the place.

Sure he still angry at Peter Pettigrew's betrayal and he found himself hoping that the bloody rat would drown somewhere or worse.

Sirius was thrust into the chair nearby while aurors stood over him and Barty Crouch stood up as the aurors cast charm after charm to keep him where he was as well as to protect the Wizengamot and those who were watching the event.

"Sirius Black," Crouch began. "You were charged, ten years ago, with being an accessory to the murders of Lily and James Potter as well as the murder of Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles. However, due to circumstances, we were unable to determine whether or not what you were charged with were actually true accusations."

_Due to circumstances? As if. They just didn't want to try me ten years ago, _Sirius thought. _And thanks to them, that bloody rat is still roaming free. These people are real idiots and why the bloody hell _didn't_ Dumbledore get me a trial _ten years ago_ when I really needed it?_

"We will hear your side of the story right now, Mr. Black," Crouch said before he sat down as an auror came forward and Sirius could see that she was carrying a vial of what he assumed was veritaserum.

Since he couldn't move, and he really wasn't comfortable with how close the auror had to get to him in order to administer the truth serum, Sirius could do nothing but allow the auror to pour the truth serum down his throat; just enough to where the Wizengamot could get the truth.

Sirius felt the effects almost immediately and he found himself in a dreamlike state as the auror stepped back. "It's taking effect," the auror said.

"Very well, Bones, you may go about the questioning," Crouch said.

Amelia Bones moved forward. "Very well, what is your name?" Bones asked.

"Sirius Orion Black," Sirius said dreamily.

"How old are you?"

"Thirty two."

"Were you the Secret Keeper of Lily and James Potter?"

"No. I was going to be but I convinced Lily and James to make Peter Pettigrew the Secret Keeper instead."

"Did you betray Lily and James Potter to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"No, Peter Pettigrew did."

"Were you responsible for the massacre of the twelve muggles that resulted in your arrest?"

"No, Pettigrew was. I went to stop him but he was the one that killed them and he framed me by turning into his animagus form and escaping, leaving only a finger behind."

Bones leaned back. "The truth serum does not lie," she said. "Sirius Black is not responsible for the deaths of those twelve muggles nor was he the one that betrayed Lily and James Potter."

Crouch nodded once in reply. "The truth serum does not lie," he agreed. "And the evidence within the Potter vault that confirms what Black said, even without the truth serum, that he was _not_ the Secret Keeper. Therefore, Sirius Orion Black is innocent of all charges laid against him following the defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Are there any objections to this decree?"

No one spoke up.

"Very well then. Sirius Black, you are hereby released from your charges and will be sent to St. Mungos for the time being so that you may recover from your ordeal in Azkaban," Crouch said as the veritaserum wore off and Sirius found himself blinking his gray eyes as the final effects gave way.

The aurors released him of the charms placed on him but Sirius was still surrounded by aurors as the trial came to an end before he was escorted out of the chambers.

* * *

><p>"Can we please go to St. Mungos? I want to see him," Harry pleaded with his father as the trial came to an end. He was extremely glad that his godfather had been found innocent of all charges and he was looking forward to introducing himself and seeing his godfather up close for the first time.<p>

"Harry, he just barely got released from his charges not too long ago; it'll take time for him to overcome what he went through in Azkaban," Snape reminded him.

"But it didn't look like Azkaban effected him that badly during the trial, Dad."

"Yes but most of the time he was under the effects of veritaserum, or the truth serum."

"But…?"

"No 'buts' Harry. I will take you to see your godfather in due time but not right now."

Harry sighed knowing full well that because he won the argument with his father that allowed him to come to the trial, he wasn't likely to win the argument that would get his father to take him to go see his godfather. "Can we go tomorrow?" he asked curiously.

Snape raised an eyebrow at that. "What did I just say, Harry?" he asked as the two of them continued to walk toward the nearest floo.

Harry flushed.

"Perhaps next weekend we can go and visit him briefly," Snape relented sounding reluctant.

"Professor Snape!"

Harry glanced over her shoulder as Rita Skeeter jogged over to join him and Snape looked like he wanted to bang his head against the wall. Rita came to a stop at their side. "Professor Snape, now that Sirius Black has been cleared of all charges, will he still be Harry Snape's godfather?" she asked.

Snape glowered at the reporter. "Yes," he snapped. "Now if you'll excu…?"

"Professor Snape, why would you accept Sirius Black as your son's godfather when you two never liked each other?" Rita interrupted him.

"I have no further comments on the matter," Snape said stiffly before he turned around and, with Harry just behind him, floo traveled back to Prince Manor.

"What did Rita mean by that, dad?" Harry asked. "Why didn't you like my godfather?"

Snape was silent for a long moment. "We never got along while we were at school together," he said finally.

"Why not?

"Because he was a Gryffindor while I was a Slytherin."

"But what about mum?"

"That was different; I knew your mother since she was eight years old. We lived down the same street and we used to play with each other as children. I was the one that first told her that she was a witch."

Harry's eyes went wide. "And you didn't like Sirius because he was a Gryffindor?" he asked. "But you seem to like the Weasleys and they're Gryffindors."

Snape closed his eyes and for a long moment was silent. "Black and his friends, your stepfather, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, were known pranksters and I just happened to be their favorite target," he said finally.

Harry's eyes went wide. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It was not your fault, Harry." Snape placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Now why don't you go wash up while I have Cai make us some lunch?"

Harry nodded before he dashed up the steps and, as he did so, he wondered about his stepfather and his stepfather's friends. _Were they really mean to Snape like Dudley was to me?_ He wondered silently. He knew that would certainly explain why his father was reluctant to keep Sirius Black as Harry's godfather.

Still thinking about that, Harry slipped into his bathroom and began to wash up for dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: wow, the last two chapters have been, without the author's note, nine pages long each**

**Darth: cool**

**Severus: yup**

**Sirius: yup**

**Harry: yup**

**Severus: (scowls) what are you doing here?**

**Harry: I…**

**Severus: not you, the mangy mutt next to you**

**Sirius: who are you calling a mangy mutt, Snivellus?**

**Severus: STOP CALLING ME THAT!**

**Voldy: (pops up out of nowhere)**

**Harry: **_**leave me the bloody hell alone you idiot!**_** (Slams sledgehammer into Voldy's gut again and stalks off)**

**Voldy: Severus (wheezes) don't just (wheezes) stand there (wheezes) do something!**

**Severus: (slams sledgehammer into Voldy's legs and walks off)**

**Voldy: (collapses) damn (wheezes) you Severus!**

**Sirius: (glances at Voldy, shrugs and slams sledgehammer into Voldy's head before walking off)**

**Voldy: (knocked out)**

**Blaze: (laughs) ah a common enemy always unites even the oldest of foes…well sort of in this case at least. Whoops, sorry about the long author's note. Please review and I will post part twenty three, which will introduce the new DADA professor and will cover Harry's first meeting with his godfather Sirius, as soon as I possibly can.**


	23. The New DADA Professor

_**Part Twenty Three**_

_**The New DADA Professor**_

Severus and Harry floo traveled back to Hogwarts on the day that the students would return. While Harry was waiting to greet his friends as they entered the school from the Hogwarts Express a couple of hours before dinner, Severus found himself meeting with Albus Dumbledore and the other teachers as they got ready to greet the new DADA professor. Severus already knew who it was because Albus had talked to him into creating a certain potion that the new professor would have to take once a month every year.

Severus didn't like it although he had to admit that the new DADA professor was more likely to teach Harry and the rest of his classmates something, at least more than Quirrell did but then anyone would do better than Quirrell.

Taking his seat beside Minerva in the shadows of the office with Pomona, Filius and the other teachers, Severus waited for the appearance of Albus, who had told them he would be late because he would be greeting the new DADA professor.

"Does anyone have any idea as to who Albus hired?" asked Minerva.

Severus stayed silent.

"No, Albus never told us. I think he wants it to be a surprise," Filius squeaked quietly.

"I do hope that this professor is better than Quirinus," said Pomona.

"Anyone's better than Quirinus," Severus sneered.

Minerva glanced at him. "How's Harry?" she asked curiously.

"Fine."

"Did you hear about the trial that the Wizengamot finally gave Sirius Black and how he was proven innocent?" asked Pomona.

"Harry and I attended it."

Minerva raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You actually _went_ to Sirius Black's trial in spite of how much you don't like him?" she asked.

"Albus asked me to go."

"But why did Harry go?"

"Whether I like him or not, Sirius Black _is_ Harry's godfather and James _did_ take care of Harry when I could not," said Severus.

"So you let Sirius remain as Harry's godfather even though James isn't Harry's father."

"Yes."

At that moment, the door to the office opened and Albus Dumbledore walked into the office with the figure of one of Severus Snape's rivals during his years at Hogwarts, Remus Lupin.

"Good, you've all gathered," Albus said taking a seat at his desk while Remus took a seat between Pomona and Minerva. "This is Remus Lupin, our new DADA professor."

Minerva glanced at Remus. "It's good to see you again, Remus," she said.

"You as well, Professor McGonagall," Remus replied quietly.

"We're going to be colleagues so you may as well call me Minerva."

Remus smiled faintly but nodded in reply as he turned his gaze back to Albus. "I thank you again for giving me this position," he said before he glanced at Severus. "Hello Severus."

Severus curled his lip. "Lupin," he said curtly.

"I would like to thank you also, Severus," Remus said softly.

"I only did what I had to do," replied Severus.

Remus nodded slowly in response.

"All right then," Albus said. "Everyone here knows about Quirrell, correct?"

Everyone, even Remus, nodded and Severus figured that Albus had informed Remus of the circumstances behind why he was hired as well as of the Philosopher's Stone.

"Because of this, I believe it would be best if we took extra precautions to protect the item we have within Hogwarts as there is no telling if Voldemort," Severus flinched slightly, "will try again. I do not think he will just give up."

"We already have protections placed around it, headmaster," Minerva pointed out. "All the heads of houses and other teachers placed their own protections around the stone."

"I still do not find it wise to keep the stone here," Severus muttered.

"In all honesty, I agree with Severus," Remus said quietly causing Severus to feel briefly surprised.

"It is the best place for it," Albus said calmly. "But Remus, you are going to have to add your own protection to the stone; we already have something from Hagrid, Pomona, Minerva, Severus and myself so you may as well add a protection of your own."

Remus nodded slowly in agreement. "I will think of something to add to the protections before this coming weekend and I'll try to get them in place by then," he said.

Albus nodded. "Is there anything else that needs to be brought to our attention?" he asked.

When no one replied, Albus ended the meeting and Severus was one of the first ones to leave the office.

Unfortunately, so was Remus.

"Severus, may I speak with you?" Remus asked falling into step beside the Potions Master.

"I suppose," Severus said curtly.

"I read the _Daily Prophet_ about how _you_ are Harry's father and I just want to know…how did that happen?" Remus asked quietly.

In spite of the years of harassment that the Marauders put him through during his years at Hogwarts, Remus was the one that did the least in terms of the many pranks the Marauders pulled on Severus. The only reason Severus didn't like Remus was because of the fact that he had nearly been killed by Remus in the Shrieking Shack in his sixth year had James not saved his life.

"Lily and I were together for a while after we graduated," Severus replied curtly. "When she found out about the…dark mark, she broke it off, which was a month before she married James. She was already pregnant with Harry when she married James, James knew all along, and she used a charm to prolong the pregnancy another month."

Remus's eyes filled with surprise. "I always knew that she was remarkable in charms but I didn't think she could do that."

"Lily was full of surprises." Sadness went through him at the memory of his beloved Lily and, more importantly, his role in Lily's death.

"I would very much like to meet Harry out of the classroom," Remus said quietly. "I know that I treated you horribly during our Hogwarts years but I do hope you could look past that and let me at least meet Harry."

Severus curled his lip in a sneer. "Oh I may as well," he said curtly. "I already decided to keep your mangy mutt of a friend as Harry's godfather but that's only because James did raise Harry, if only for a year, when I couldn't."

Remus nodded once in reply before he fell silent as the two of them walked onward. "I heard that Sirius was proven innocent of all charges," he said quietly.

"He was."

"Are you going to let Harry meet him?"

"He's already practically begging me to take him."

"If you did decide to keep Sirius as his godfather then it would be best if Harry meets him."

Severus glanced at him with a sneer. "I know this, Lupin. I have already agreed to take him for a brief visit this weekend," he said. "He wants to go earlier but I will not have him missing classes just to see that mangy mutt."

Remus nodded. "I haven't seen him since before You-Know-Who fell. May I come with you?"

Severus glowered angrily before glaring at the wall. _What the bloody hell did I do to deserve _this_?_ He thought knowing full well that he should have expected that question was coming the instant Remus started talking to him about Sirius as well as Harry.

"You did say that I could meet Harry," Remus reminded him.

"You don't need to remind me, Lupin. I know this," Severus spat back angrily. "Fine you may come. It'll spare me from having to arrange two proper meetings rather than one."

Remus smiled faintly. "Thank you, Severus," he said.

Severus merely sneered at him. _What the bloody hell did I just do?_ He wondered silently as Remus said his goodbyes and walked toward the DADA classroom. As Severus made his way toward the dungeons, he found himself thinking about what he had just agreed to.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to our new term," Dumbledore declared as the students took their seats at their respected tables. Harry was sitting beside Draco at the Slytherin table with the rest of his housemates although he still wondered if everyone would get mad if he tried to sit with his other friends, Ron and Hermione. He and Draco glanced up at the sound of Dumbledore's voice.<p>

"Because of the sudden death of Professor Quirrell," Dumbledore went on and Harry remembered reading about that in the _Daily Prophet_, "I have had to hire a brand new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Allow me to present your new Defense professor, Remus Lupin."

Scattered cheers sounded across the Great Hall as Remus Lupin, a quiet man with light brown hair and a beard, lowered his head in greeting to the rest of the students. Dumbledore ended his announcements, the meal appeared and Harry started eating along with Draco.

"Did you enjoy your Christmas with the Weasleys?" Draco asked after swallowing a bit of food.

Harry nodded. "I got this from my dad," he said pulling out the emerald pendant from around his neck. "My dad gave it to my mum and then he gave it to me. And then he gave me a photo album filled with pictures of my mum."

"Well at least you know of what your mother looks like now," Draco commented.

"Oh how sweet," Goyle sneered.

"Shut it Goyle."

Harry glanced at Draco. "We have Defense first tomorrow don't we?" he asked.

Draco nodded.

"Well I hope Professor Lupin is better than Quirrell had been?"

Pansy snorted. "_Anyone_ is better than Quirrell," she said.

"She does got a point, Harry," Draco said.

Harry smiled faintly before he went back to his dinner.

The following morning, after breakfast, Harry, Draco and Ron walked side by side toward their first Defense class with Professor Remus Lupin and Harry found himself suddenly aware of the glares they were receiving from the Gryffindors and Slytherins respectfully. He really didn't like the stupid rivalries between the houses but his father and mother didn't let the rivalries worry them so he wouldn't either. He didn't care if no one liked that he was friends with a Slytherin, a Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw.

Once they entered the large classroom, Harry was aware of how the class was arranged; the desks were no longer there and the only portion of the room that remained the same was the front of the classroom where the professor's desk lay. Professor Lupin glanced up as the Gryffindors and Slytherins, looking at the bare room with confusion in their eyes, slowly entered the classroom.

"Welcome class," Lupin greeted them before he took roll quickly. "Professor Dumbledore informed me that he last taught you how to use the disarming spell, correct?"

The students nodded.

"Very well. For today we will continue practicing with that spell," said Remus. "Now then, I want you to partner up and line up across the classroom across from each other in two rows."

Harry and Draco teamed up before they stood across from each other as the rest of the class also got into pairs. Ron and Neville teamed up with each other and stood across with their wands in their hands.

"All right then," Lupin said walking in front of his students. "All you are to do is disarm your opponent before they disarm you. Professor Dumbledore taught you the proper incantation as well as the proper way to move your wand, correct?"

The students turned briefly to look at the professor and nodded.

"Then let's see how well you all listened."

The students turned their gazes back to each other.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Ron shouted before Neville could lift his wand and Neville's wand flew out of his hand and into Ron's.

"Very good, Mr. Weasley. Twp points to Gryffindor," Lupin said.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Draco called suddenly before Harry could say anything and the spell slammed into his hand and his wand flew into Draco's hand.

"Very quick, Mr. Malfoy. Two points to Slytherin," Lupin said before glancing at Harry and adding, "You have to make sure to be quicker, Mr. Snape."

Harry nodded before taking the wand back from Draco and, grinning, shouted, "_Expelliarmus_!" and the spell sent Draco's wand flying into his hand.

"You took your opponents distraction and used it to your advantage, very good Mr. Snape. Two points to Slytherin," Lupin said.

Harry smiled as he handed Draco his wand back and Lupin went back to observing the rest of the class.

* * *

><p>The week went by quickly and Severus found himself dreading the coming of the weekend. He did have to admit that Lupin was a good teacher for everyone was commenting on how they were actually <em>learning<em> something in Defense, much better than last term. It seemed as though Defense was slowly becoming Harry's favorite subject just like it had been Severus's during his schooling years and Severus had to admit that he was a bit surprised to discover that Potions was another of his son's favorite subjects.

_Like father like son, I suppose,_ Severus thought ruefully as he walked around the common room the Saturday morning that he arranged the meeting with the mangy mutt at St. Mungos with Lupin and Harry. He would be meeting Lupin just beyond the apparition wards surrounding Hogwarts but now he was waiting for his son.

"I'll be back soon, Draco," Harry said as he and Draco walked down from the dormitory.

"I'll get started on that Transfiguration assignment and help you out with it when you get back," Draco said.

Harry nodded before he jogged over to join his father. "Hi dad," he greeted the professor happily.

Severus rolled his eyes knowing full well that, because it was the weekend, Harry wasn't going to go around calling his father 'professor'. "Let's get going, Harry," he said. "We'll be apparating there. You've only apparated a couple of times in the past so you're likely still going to be getting used to it."

Harry shuddered. "I hate apparating," he muttered. "I always end up dizzy and a tad nauseas when we arrive at our destination."

Severus chuckled before he and Harry made their way out of the Slytherin common room and toward the main doors of the castle. As they walked, Severus noticed that other students were walking back and forth and talking with each other. The teachers were also there but they ignored the Potions Master and his son as the two of them walked out of the castle and headed toward the gates surrounding the school.

Remus glanced up as the two of them joined him just past the apparition wards surrounding. "Hello Severus," he greeted the Potions Professor.

"Lupin," Severus replied before he gestured to Harry. "Lupin, this is Harry although I'm sure you already know that. Harry, this is Remus Lupin, he was a good friend of your stepfather and godfather."

Harry smiled shyly. "Hello," he asked stretching out a hand to Remus who took it and shook it.

"Hello Harry," Remus replied.

Harry smiled faintly. "Is he coming with us to St. Mungos?" he asked.

Severus nodded before he held out an arm. "We'll meet you at St. Mungos," he added to Remus before he turned and apparated away with a loud _crack_ to St. Mungos with Harry holding on to his arm.

Severus reappeared just outside of the hospital within the Wizarding World and, a moment later, Remus arrived on the scene just beside them. Severus glanced at him before glancing at Harry who was clutching his stomach and groaning.

"I _hate_ apparating," he moaned. "I always feel like I'm traveling through a rubber tube or something like that."

"Just take a few deep breaths and you should be fine if you haven't thrown up yet," Severus said calmly.

Harry did as he was told and before long he managed to calm himself before he glanced at Remus as the three of them entered the hospital and, after speaking with the receptionist, headed toward the elevator that would take them to the floor where Sirius Black had been placed upon arriving at the hospital.

All the while, Harry was grilling Remus with questions.

"Did you know Sirius well?" Harry asked Remus.

"As well as anyone can really know someone else," the DADA professor replied.

"Did you know that Sirius often pulled pranks on my dad? Do you know why he did this? Was it something my dad did? And what about my mum? Did my mum know you well?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I can't answer all those questions at once Harry," Remus said holding up a hand to forestall the questions that were pouring out of Harry's mouth like water from a waterfall.

Harry flushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be, Harry. It's all right to be curious," Remus said.

Severus snorted as they neared the door leading into the room given to Black just as a healer walked out of it. "Hello," Severus greeted the healer. "We are here to see Sirius Black."

The healer glanced at him. "Ah yes, hello Professor Snape," she greeted him. "I told him that you three were coming. He is actually a bit better than most patients I've dealt with who were affected by dementors but it will take time for him to fully recover from his ordeal."

Severus nodded in response before leading the way past the healer and into the room with Harry and Remus just behind him. Sirius Black, his long hair slightly combed back since the last time Severus had seen him and his long beard trimmed while he was dressed in regular wizard clothing, narrowed his gray eyes at the three visitors.

"The healer said you'd be coming by, Snivellus," he said curling his lip in a sneer.

"Will you stop calling me that, you mangy mutt?" Severus growled back. "Or don't you want me to introduce you to your godson?

"Fine, fine, Snape," Black said as Severus knew he would; the former Azkaban inmate would not risk never meeting his godson even if he had to treat Severus at least civilly. The sneering tone in Black's voice wasn't likely to go away though but at least he was no longer calling Severus by the nickname the Marauders had given him.

Remus sighed. "You two will likely never patch things up," he said before he moved forward and came to Sirius's side. "Hello Padfoot."

Sirius glanced at him before smiling. "Hello Moony, I haven't seen you since…ten years ago actually," he said quietly.

"The same here, Padfoot," Remus replied.

Severus sneered again at the mention of the nicknames the Marauders gave to each other. "And this is Harry," he said before gently placing a hand on his son's shoulder as Harry moved forward before gazing at Sirius.

"Hello," Harry said politely stretching out a hand as Sirius climbed off of the bed and walked over to stand in front of Harry.

Sirius took the hand before gently drawing Harry into his arms. "The last time I saw you, you were only a baby," he whispered before he released Harry and examined him. "Well, you certainly took after your father although, thankfully, you don't have that clearly deformed nose."

Severus scowled at that.

"But you do have your mother's eyes," Sirius added.

Harry smiled. "Dad said that you're my godfather," he said.

"Well your stepfather, James, appointed me as your godfather and Snape decided not to change that," Sirius replied before he frowned and Severus noticed there were tears in Harry's eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Sirius asked sounding worried.

"I'm not sad," Harry said wiping the tears from his eyes. "But…more than a year ago, I only had my aunt and my uncle, who weren't very nice to me, and now I have a father and a godfather. I guess these are happy tears."

Sirius smiled and Severus saw tears glistening in his gray eyes as well before they narrowed. "What do you mean your aunt and uncle weren't nice to you? And why weren't you with your father?" he asked glowering at Severus.

Severus sneered. "It is not my fault, Black. Albus kept the news a secret from me until just over a year ago," he said. "He insists that because things were in chaos following Tom's defeat he gave Harry to his aunt and uncle, in spite of Minerva's warnings."

"But what did you mean by your aunt and uncle weren't nice to you, Harry?" Sirius asked.

Harry was silent for a long moment before he glanced at his father. "How long can we stay here, dad?" he asked.

Severus was silent for a long moment. "The healer gave us at least an hour, son," he said.

"I think that might be enough time." Harry turned his gaze back to Sirius before adding, "This is a long story and not a very good one but I think you should know."

Sirius, hearing the sadness within his godson's voice, gestured toward the bed. "Why don't we sit down then?" he suggested before he and Harry sat down on the bed while Remus and Severus pulled up chairs. Severus, having already heard this story before, just stayed close to Harry to help him should his son need the help while recounting his painful past.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was the seven page part twenty three**

**Darth: Is it time for cappuccino yet?**

**Blaze: you and your cappuccinos**

**Severus: (hands Darth a cappuccino)**

**Darth: thank you**

**Severus: now can I hide in your closet again?**

**Darth: that's fine. Where's Voldy? He's supposed to go get me some donuts**

**Severus: (hides in closet) He's trying to recruit either Lucius or I to clean his bathroom, which makes Godzilla's lair look like a paradise and makes a nuclear wasteland look clean. Actually, I think there are some nuclear wastes in there (shudders)**

**Voldy: Severus! Lucius! Where the bloody hell are you? You need to clean out my bathroom**

**Lucius: can I hide in here?**

**Severus: This is my hiding place. Find your own! (Kicks Lucius out)**

**Voldy: oh there you are, Lucius (practically drags Lucius toward his bathroom)**

**Lucius: I HATE YOU SEVERUS!**

**Darth: (walks away to find a blueberry pie)**

**Severus: (sneers and rolls eyes)**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I will post part twenty four, which will continue where this part left off and will also include a certain rat, as soon as I possibly can although I doubt it will be anytime soon.**


	24. The Errant Rodent

**I must say that I am sorry if this story doesn't seem realistic and I'm sorry if I lose any reviewers for making Harry excited to meet his godfather even though he doesn't know Sirius.**

_**Part Twenty Four**_

_**The Errant Rodent**_

Sirius did not like the look of dejection and acceptance within his godson's eyes as Harry sat beside him on the bed in his room at St. Mungo's. It was as if he was reliving some horrible memories, memories that he could not make disappear no matter how hard he tried to do so. The former Marauder also noticed that Snape was sitting closest to Harry, aside from him, with Remus at his side and Snape seemed to be watching Harry with what looked like concern in his obsidian eyes.

"Well, when I was a baby, after my mum and stepdad were killed, Professor Dumbledore sent me to live with my muggle Aunt and Uncle, Petunia and Vernon Dursley. They didn't like me from the very beginning and began…and began do everything they could to make my life miserable." Harry broke off and Sirius could see tears in his eyes so he gently put an arm around his godson's shoulders as Snape stretched out a hand and gently squeezed his son's shoulder encouragingly.

"They never…they never accepted me," Harry went on quietly. "From the very beginning, ever since my accidental magic started occurring, they did whatever they could to try to get that, what they called freaky stuff, out of me. I was…I was never allowed to use the word 'magic' and my…and my room was a…was a cupboard beneath the stairs."

Sirius's eyes flared with anger and shock while Remus stared wide eyed as if he hadn't expected the boy to say such a thing. But before Sirius could say anything, Snape glanced at Harry before saying quietly, "Go on with your story, Harry."

Harry nodded. "I didn't mind the cupboard when I was smaller," he admitted. "But then, I was never really that big because m…my Aunt Petunia hardly ever fed me and she…and she only ever gave me scraps of what was left of her son and her husband's meals, if that. S…She made me do all the chores and I had…I had to cook for them from when I…when I was three years old."

Remus's hands clenched into fists while Sirius hissed out a number of curses from between his teeth although he did make sure they were too low for Harry to hear him.

"T…That wasn't the worst of it though," Harry murmured now looking at his shoes. "W…Whenever I did something wrong, my uncle would…he would…" he broke off and Sirius could see tears falling out of his eyes.

Snape stretched out a hand before gently wiping them away. "Do you want me to tell them the rest, son?" he asked his smooth voice going quiet.

"N…No, I want…I want to tell them. J…Just give me a minute," Harry whispered before he took several deep breaths and his tears slowly came to a stop.

"What did your muggle relatives do?" Sirius asked keeping his voice gentle.

"T…They w…would hit me e…everytime accidental magic o…occurred o…or if I…if I didn't finish my chores in time," Harry whispered. "T…This started w…when I was five and went on until dad and the others saved me."

"Why those…?" Sirius broke off before swearing angrily under his breath while covering his godson's ears at the same time when Snape tossed him a glare that said 'don't you dare give my son ideas'. When he finished hissing out every swear word he had ever learned, he let go of Harry's ears.

Remus looked about ready to find the Dursleys and rip them into tiny bit sized pieces; considering the fact that he was a werewolf, Sirius readily believed that Remus could do just that. His golden eyes were flaring with rage and he seemed to have to take several deep breaths in order to calm himself before he did something he would regret later.

"How did you escape from this, Harry?" Remus asked his eyes still flaring with rage.

"Dad," Harry said gesturing toward Snape. "I first met him as a black cobra in the backyard when I was doing my chores before the Christmas before my first year began. I spoke to him and…"

"Wait a minute! You _spoke_ to a _cobra_!" Sirius exclaimed eyes shooting wide with shock. _My godson is a parselmouth?_ he thought silently. "I thought animagi could only be understood by creatures of the same family as them."

"That is true," Snape said. "However, Harry did speak with me while I was in my cobra form, which told me right away that he is a parselmouth or else he would not have been able to not only speak to me but also understand everything I was saying."

"Bloody hell," Sirius exclaimed.

"Watch your language, Black," Snape growled.

Sirius glowered at Snape as Harry lowered his head looking uncomfortable at being between the Slytherin and Marauder glaring match until Remus intervened.

"What happened next?" he asked; his voice caused Sirius and Snape to stop glaring at each other and Sirius turned his attention to his godson as he waited for the boy to reply.

"I became friends with dad and even invited him into my house; he left for a while, though, and came back with his friend, a tabby cat, whom I let into the house as well," Harry went on.

"A tabby cat? Let me guess? Professor McGonagall," Sirius said.

Snape nodded.

"Go on Harry," Remus said gently.

"Well, I had to hide them when my aunt and uncle came home so I hid them in my cupboard, although I didn't know that Professor Dumbledore was with them."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at that.

"Notice-Me-Not charm," Snape said.

"That makes sense. Go on Harry."

"Well Uncle Vernon wasn't happy with me when…Dudley tripped me and I spilled the food I had cooked for them on him. He told…he told me to go to my cupboard and then he…then he dragged me out of the cupboard and beat me until dad and the tabby cat attacked him."

"I hope you bit him, Snape, with your cobra venom," Sirius growled maliciously.

"He avoided me but Minerva did use his leg as a scratching post," Snape replied. "I then had to focus on protecting Harry."

"I'm curious," Remus said softly. "This was before you knew Harry was your son, wasn't it?"

Snape, his eyes going hard, nodded shortly.

"Why did you protect Harry then when you hated his stepfather?"

"Why else, Lupin?" Snape sneered. "I loved his mother and I promised her that I would protect him."

Remus accepted the answer and didn't ask any other questions as Harry went on with his story.

"After that, dad told me to say something out loud that caused Professor Dumbledore to appear. That's when I learned that the cobra was actually my dad, although I didn't know he was my dad until later. Dumbledore then told dad to take me to Madame Pomfrey after he, dad and Professor McGonagall scolded my aunt and uncle."

"Whatever happened to your relatives?"

"The muggle authorities arrested them and placed Dudley in foster care," Snape replied.

"They got let off easy," Sirius hissed. "If only I had been out of Azkaban sooner then…"

"Then you would likely have gone back to Azkaban if you would have done what I am thinking you would have done to them," Snape said in a silky voice.

Sirius growled knowing full well that Snivellus Severus Snape was correct. "Still, I do think they got let off easy."

"Not really. Prisons aren't a very good place for child abusers," Snape replied.

"How would you know that?"

"How else? I grew up as a muggle."

Sirius remembered that; Snape was a half-blood, his mother was a pureblood witch while his father was a muggle. Sirius remembered that he and the rest of the Marauders used to pick on him because of his half-blood status during their years at Hogwarts.

Sirius had to admit that, in spite of the constant ridicule and pranks Snape suffered at the hands of the Marauders, and nearly getting killed by Remus during the full moon in sixth year, he was surprised Snape had still agreed to let Sirius remain as Harry's godfather. After all, Snape hated the Marauders and Sirius and James were the ones that created the group in the first place. He remembered his conversation with Snape while he had still be in Azkaban; Snape had told him that the only reason he was honoring James's decision on who Harry's godfather was going to be was because James took care of and raised Harry, if only for a year, when Snape could not. Sirius had a feeling that his other motive was because Lily had agreed to it, if somewhat reluctantly, and his love for Lily made him agree with it as well.

Sirius also found himself wondering what would have happened had Lily and James not been killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named more than ten years ago. _Would Snape have claimed Harry as his son?_ Sirius didn't know the answer to that and he knew that he never would because of the bloody traitor Peter Pettigrew.

Speaking of whom…

"Where is Peter Pettigrew?" Sirius asked.

Snape and Remus glanced at him while Harry narrowed his eyes. "You mentioned him at the trial, while under veritaserum, saying that he was the one that betrayed my mum and stepdad. Who is he exactly?"

"He was once our friend," Remus said quietly, "until he turned to You-Know-Who and betrayed Lily and James."

"So where is he? Did they catch him?" Sirius asked eyes bright with hope.

Snape shook his head. "The aurors have been searching for him ever since your trial, Black. The veritaserum makes you incapable of lying so the aurors and the Wizengamot knew that the real murderer was still on the loose so they have been trying to track him down. However, they have been unable to find him."

"He's likely hiding out in his animagus form."

"The headmaster thought so too but no one knows what Pettigrew's animagus form is since he was never registered with the Ministry."

"His animagus form is a rat," Remus said.

"And it should be easy to find him," Sirius added. "He's likely missing one of his toes since he had chopped off his finger in his attempt to frame me and get me sent to Azkaban."

Snape nodded. "I will tell the headmaster," he said.

"Hopefully we'll be able to find him," Harry said quietly. "I mean, why did he betray my mum and stepdad if he was my stepdad's friend?"

"No one knows," Sirius admitted before he glanced up as the door opened and the healer walked into the room.

"You exceeded your hour fifteen minutes ago but I let it go since my patient is doing much better than when he first came here," the healer said. "But I must ask you to leave."

"Of course," Snape said smoothly before he stood up and gestured toward Harry who hugged Sirius and got to his feet.

"I'll see you later, kiddo," Sirius called as he watched Snape lead Harry out of the room and Remus, glancing at Sirius before nodding a goodbye, followed them.

* * *

><p>Ron gazed around the dorm room anxiously Monday just before classes began, looking under places and beneath piles of blankets and clothes. His rummaging caused Neville, Seamus and Dean, who shared his dorm, to glance at him. Neville was the first to speak. "What are you doing Ron?" he asked.<p>

"Trying to find Scabbers," Ron said worriedly. "I fed him last night but I think I might have accidentally left the cage open and now he's gone."

"I didn't think that lump could move; it always sleeps," Dean said with a snort although he, Seamus and Neville began to help Ron look for the rat.

"I hope he's all right," Ron said quietly when they realized that they had searched every inch of the dorm room and couldn't find him. He then glanced at the door and noticed that it was slightly ajar and he frowned. "Was the door open when you went to bed last night?"

"I don't think so," Neville said quietly.

"It could have been. I went to be late so I could have left it open on accident," Seamus said.

"Blimey, that means he could have escaped through the open door. That means he could be anywhere."

"Calm down, Ron," Neville said glancing at Ron. "I'm sure your rat's fine."

Ron nodded slowly in reply. "I'll ask Professor McGonagall about it," he said. "But right now, we should probably get ready for classes."

His three roommates nodded in agreement and they got ready before walking down from their dormitory and into the common room. As they entered it, they noticed it was full of the majority of the Gryffindors with Professor McGonagall ushering them out of the common room.

"Come on, students," she called, "or we'll be late for breakfast."

Ron's stomach growled at the mention of breakfast and he flushed when his dorm mates glanced at him with amusement in their eyes. He and his fellow Gryffindors walked out of the common room before heading toward the Great Hall. As they walked, Ron found himself thinking about Scabbers, the rat that had been given to him as a familiar from his elder brother Percy and he had grown to like the rat.

_Maybe Neville's rat and he's just wandering around. He may be a rat but he could find his way back to the tower…hopefully, _Ron thought as he entered the Great Hall and, after waving a greeting to Harry, Draco and Hermione, seated at the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables respectfully, he walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Why do you insist on being friends with two Slytherins and a Ravenclaw?" Dean asked. He had been one of the Gryffindors who constantly sneered at him or gave him an earful on his choice of friends but, after Ron told him firmly that they were his friends, he finally albeit reluctantly accepted it.

That did not mean he liked it.

"They are all right once you get to know them," Ron replied as he started to eat and Dean, his eyes narrowed, snorted before he started eating as well.

"I think Harry's nice," Neville said quietly and a tad nervously. "Draco's, well, not as nice as Harry."

Ron snorted. "That's an understatement," he said. "But I suppose Harry has the right to chose his own friends and we shouldn't try to chose them for him. That doesn't mean I'm going to start hanging out with that prat Draco all the time though," he added ruefully. "There's only so much Malfoy you can handle at one time."

That caused Dean, Seamus, Fred and George to laugh while Neville let out a small chuckle in agreement.

"Let's get going to Defense," Ron said once breakfast ended. "I wonder what Professor Lupin is teaching this class."

"Who knows? He already taught the disarming charm and a simple shield charm; maybe we'll get to learn some hexes now," Dean said.

"Maybe."

As the houses left to start their classes, Ron found himself falling into step alongside Harry and Draco as the three of them headed toward their Defense class. "Where did you go this weekend, mate? I didn't see you anywhere in the castle," he said glancing at Harry.

"I went to see my godfather," Harry replied smiling.

"Ah…so what's Sirius Black like?" Ron, just like everyone at Hogwarts, had read Rita Skeeter's article on the trial and on Professor Snape's decision to let the newly innocent Sirius Black remain as Harry's godfather.

Harry shrugged. "I didn't get a chance to know him that much since we only had an hour to visit him but I did learn that he goes by the nickname Padfoot, he and my dad were nearly at each other's throats during the first part of the meeting and, well, actually that's pretty much it."

Draco raised his blonde eyebrows. "What do you mean your godfather and your father were at each other's throats?"

"They just kept glaring at each other but it didn't last that long. It seemed to come naturally to them really," Harry replied as the three of them entered the DADA classroom and Ron stopped talking although he did wonder if Harry was joking or not on that last statement. But still he had no interesting in losing his house anymore points because Professor Lupin caught them talking in class.

The tables were placed in the center of the classroom again and Ron figured that was because they weren't likely to be practicing spells this period. Lupin called for everyone to sit down before he called roll and then went on to explain that they were going to do some book work this period before getting to practice the hexes they learn in the next period.

Ron, however, found himself distracted as he thought about his errant rodent familiar. _Where the bloody hell could he be?_ he thought. _I sure do hope that he went back to the dormitory but I find that unlikely._

"Ron, you look distracted," Harry said. "Are you all right?"

Ron glanced at his Slytherin friend. "I'm fine, mate, I'm just thinking about Scabbers," he replied. "He went missing this morning and I don't know where he could be."

"Scabbers?" Draco echoed.

"My rat and familiar."

"What a wonderful name to give your familiar," Draco sneered sardonically.

"Well what name did you give your familiar? Oh that's right, you don't have one," Ron snapped back.

"Shut it, Weasley."

"Make me."

"Stop arguing or Professor Lupin will…" Harry began.

"I will what, Mr. Snape?" Lupin asked and the three whirled around to find the quiet DADA professor standing beside the table.

_Dang, I didn't even hear him coming,_ Ron thought.

"Er…" Harry floundered helplessly for an answer.

"You three are supposed to be reading the chapter, Mr. Snape, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy," Lupin said. "Five points from Gryffindor and ten points from Slytherin for not listen to instructions."

The Slytherins and Gryffindors in the classroom glowered angrily at the three of them while Ron flushed as bright red as his hair."

"Now then, what in Merlin's name could be so much more interesting than paying attention in class?" Lupin asked; his voice was still calm but also with a hard edge that told Ron that he had to answer if he didn't want to get into any more trouble or get more points deducted.

"I was talking about my familiar rat," Ron said finally. "He went missing this morning and I just can't stop wondering if he's all right so I told Harry and Malfoy about it and Malfoy, being the prat he is, made fun of the name I gave my familiar."

Draco glowered at being called a prat but Ron ignored him.

"Why did you not speak with Professor McGonagall then? She is your Head of House so she should be able to find your familiar and you would not have had to interrupt my class talking about your familiar," Lupin said.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but I didn't have time."

"Very well. I will speak with Professor McGonagall as well as the other teachers and ask them to keep a lookout for your familiar. What does he look like?"

"He's gray and fat but you should be able to find him because he doesn't look like other rats," Ron said. "He's missing a toe."

Lupin stiffened while Harry widened his eyes briefly. "A toe?" he echoed.

"Yeah, on his front leg I believe."

Lupin was silent for a long moment before he nodded once while his eyes narrowed in thought. "Get to reading the chapter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Snape and Mr. Malfoy or else you will be unable to finish the assignment before class ends," he said before he walked to the front of the class while Ron lowered his head to start reading the chapter with Draco and Harry quickly following suit.

* * *

><p>"Severus!"<p>

Severus glanced up from the essay he was grading during his free period, which happened to be the last period of the day, after the trip to St. Mungos at the sound of Lupin's voice and he scowled when he saw Lupin's head poking out of the green flames in his floo. It looked as though Lupin was in a hurry and his eyes were wide with shock and anger, which surprised Severus. The last time he had seen Lupin look that angry had been Saturday when he learned of Harry's painful past.

"What is it, Lupin? You may as well step through," Severus said curtly as he went back to writing one of his comments and Lupin's head disappeared before his body appeared as he stepped out of the floo.

"Severus, Pettigrew is here," Lupin blurted out.

Severus stopped writing before glancing up. "What are you talking about, Lupin?" he demanded.

"Peter Pettigrew is within Hogwarts," Lupin replied. "He's in his animagus form and since the wards haven't been updated to protect the school from animagi, he managed to make it through the wards undetected. He's been posing as a student's familiar."

"Lupin, what do you mean?"

"I caught Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy and your son speaking in my class so I interrupted them although it was clear it was an argument between Malfoy and Weasley with your son trying to stop it before I noticed," Lupin added when Severus narrowed his eyes at the mention of his son. "So I asked them what it was about so that I would know why it was that they interrupted my class and whether or not I needed to take more points. I took ten points from Slytherin by the way."

Severus figured he would have done the same thing had he caught two of his snakes talking in the middle of his class.

"That's when Mr. Weasley mentioned how his familiar is missing and that Mr. Malfoy was making fun of his familiar's name. Mr. Weasley also told me that he would have gone to his Head of House but he didn't have time so I offered to see if any of the other professors had seen his familiar and asked him to describe him. When he described his familiar, I knew it _had _to be Pettigrew."

"What made you so sure?"

"Mr. Weasley described him as a fat, gray rat missing one of his toes on his front leg."

"And since Pettigrew used his finger to frame Black, he would have been missing it when he transformed into his animagus form," Severus finished for the werewolf DADA professor.

"Exactly. And since Mr. Weasley cannot find Pettigrew, it means that Pettigrew is lost somewhere within Hogwarts."

"Which puts Harry at risk," Severus said replacing his quill in the ink jar and standing up. "Albus needs to know about this."

"I already informed him but Pettigrew is very good at hiding so I don't know if all of the professors would be able to find him," Lupin said. "They are looking though but I don't know if they'll find him or not."

Severus scowled as he started to pace. "How the bloody hell are we supposed to find a rat in Hogwarts who knows how to hide?" he hissed.

Lupin was silent for a long moment as he watched the Potions Master pace. "There may be a way," he said finally.

Severus glanced up. "What way?" he asked warily.

"The Marauders' Map," Lupin replied. "But I honestly don't know where it is. When it was confiscated, it was taken from Sirius and he never told us who took it."

Severus scowled knowing full well this meant he would have to speak to his son's bloody godfather yet again and he had hoped to not have to see that mangy mutt anytime soon. "I have this period free so I'll contact him. It'll be best for us to find Pettigrew as it is too risky to have him this close to Harry, especially if he's working for Tom."

If Lupin was surprised that Severus was no longer referring to his former lord as 'the Dark Lord', he didn't show it.

Severus walked to the floo before floo calling St. Mungos. When the healers informed him that Sirius checked himself out of the hospital the day before, Severus, swearing, pulled his head back from the green flames. "Apparently, I've underestimated Black's idiocy," he growled.

"Why?" Lupin asked.

"He checked himself out of St. Mungos yesterday."

"Well, he didn't look too bad and you know that the healers wouldn't have let him leave if they didn't think he would survive by himself. Try contacting him at 12 Grimmauld's Place, that's where he's likely to go since he has no other place to go," said Lupin.

Severus nodded before he placed the floo call to 12 Grimmauld's Place, the home that belonged to the Black family. When he noticed that a house elf had answered the call, he narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Tell your master that Professor Snape needs to speak with him immediately, it's an emergency concerning his godson," Severus said.

The house elf looked reluctant but he nodded. "Of course sir, Kreacher go find Master Sirius for yous sir," he said before he disappeared with a _pop_ that distilled the air. Several moments later, Black walked into the room before kneeling down beside the floo.

"What's this about, Snape?" he asked.

Severus, glad that he had thought ahead to mention Harry or else Black would not likely have come, said, "Step across the floo into my office. Lupin and I need to speak with you."

Black nodded curtly and Severus stepped out of the floo, cancelling the floo call. It flared to life before Black stepped out of the green flames into Severus's office. Since the wards protecting the school only protected it from those with darkness, evil intent or ill intent within their hearts, Black was able to easily bypass the wards and enter the school.

"What's this about?" Black asked.

"Peter Pettigrew is located somewhere within the school," Lupin said. "But we don't know where so I suggested that we use the Marauders' Map but I don't know where it is since it was confiscated from you and you never told us of what happened to it."

"I have it," Black said.

Lupin looked surprised. "You do?" he echoed.

"James and I snatched it from Professor Slughorn who took it when he wasn't watching using James's Invisibility Cloak and hid it back at my place. You should have seen how shocked Slughorn was to discover it was gone," Black said.

"Never mind going down memory lane, Black," Severus sneered. "We need to find Pettigrew. I don't know why but I have this feeling he has a plan or someone else has provided him with a plan."

"Most likely the latter," added Lupin.

Black glanced at Severus and Lupin before nodding and floo traveling back to his place and he returned a few minutes later with a piece of blank parchment in his hands that he placed on Severus's desk. "My wand was broke in half when I went to Azkaban so you'll have to do it, Moony," he said glancing sat Lupin.

Lupin nodded before placing his wand on the parchment. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," he said and a moment later, writing appeared on the parchment and Severus watched as Black and Lupin unfolded the map revealing a complete look at Hogwarts, including every detail down to every last corner and closet.

"Can this really find Pettigrew in his animagus form?" Severus asked examining it. He noticed that Black had somehow managed to show Harry's current whereabouts on the map and Severus was glad to find that Harry was in class and not ditching although he knew that Harry would never do that.

"This map can find anyone," Lupin explained. "No matter if they are hiding beneath an invisibility cloak, have been using a polyjuice potion or are in their animagus form."

"There," Black said pointing and the three immediately turned their gaze to find footprints appearing rapidly on the map with the name Peter Pettigrew moving alongside them. Severus's eyes went wide when he noticed exactly where the errant rat animagus was heading.

The forbidden third floor corridor.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: yeah I know, I am just so cruel as to cut it off there. Also, I am going to ask my reviewers to help me. I can't think of what Remus's protection of the Philosopher's Stone should be so I am leaving that in your hands. Just review in your suggestions and the suggestion I chose, the name of who reviewed the suggestion will be typed at the beginning of the chapter in which the suggestion is used.**

**Darth: you meanie and cool**

**Severus: (pokes head out of closet) cliffhangers are supposed to be that way to keep people interested in the story**

**Harry: Snape's right**

**Ron: (faints)**

**Harry: what did I do?**

**Draco: you agreed with Snape**

**Harry: oh**

**Blaze: (chuckles) the next chapter will continue where this chapter left off but I don't know what else will happen so please review, thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, and I will post part twenty five as soon as I possibly can**


	25. An Attempted Heist

**A quick note, I doubt that Remus would really have told Sirius about the stone but let's just say, for the sake of my story, he does.**

_**Part Twenty Five**_

_**An Attempted Heist**_

Remus Lupin and Severus both paled as the footprints neared the moving staircase that would take the rat animagus to the third floor corridor while Sirius glanced at them with confusion in his eyes. "What's the matter with you two? You both look pale. Well, that's Snape's natural look but still."

Severus was too surprised to have taken any notice to the comment made by the former Marauder. "We have to go there," he said finally.

Remus nodded in agreement, his eyes narrowed. "But if he's going there then does this mean…?"

"Since Quirrell failed, it makes sense that Tom would try again," Severus replied.

Remus had been surprised when Severus first referred to Voldemort by the name Tom rather than by the Dark Lord as he knew that Severus had been a Death Eater. He decided that he had more important matters to worry about then Severus's sudden change in how he addressed or referred to Voldemort.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Sirius protested.

Remus glanced at his friend. "A valuable object is hidden in the third floor corridor," he explained. "Professor Quirrell, the DADA professor before me, attempted to take it and it would appear Pettigrew is trying to do the same."

"Both of them are being ordered by their master, Black," Severus added

"Their master? You mean Voldemort?"

Severus flinched. "Yes," he said shortly.

"What is this object?"

This time, Remus hesitated while Severus remained silent and impassive as if letting Remus decide whether or not he trusted Sirius enough to tell him of what lay on the third floor. "You have to swear you will not reveal what you have learned here today, a Wizard's Oath may be necessary," Remus said finally.

"Moony, you know me better than that. If Voldemort," Severus flinched, "is after this object then I would do anything to keep that monster off of it if it really is that important. I won't tell anyone about it, I promise you that."

Remus was silent for a long moment thinking about this for a long moment.

"I also won't do anything that would jeopardize my godson's life," Sirius added.

That, Remus knew, was spoken sincerely and he decided that his old friend wouldn't reveal what he learned here today. "The headmaster most likely won't be too thrilled upon me telling you this but…" Remus sighed and said quietly, "the third floor is the hiding place of the Philosopher's Stone."

Sirius's eyes went wide with shock. "As in…the stone that could create the elixir that would make anyone who drinks it immortal?" he asked.

Severus sneered but he kept whatever sarcastic comment he had been about to say to himself.

"Yes," Remus replied.

"Well we should go now," Sirius exclaimed before he gripped his hands into fists and added, "And I would very much like to have a little…_talk_ with that lying traitorous little rat as well."

Severus glanced at the map. "We'd best get going then," he said. "Pettigrew is getting closer. The protections we placed around the stone should stop him but I don't want to underestimate anyone who is following Tom. They have been known to be very unpredictable."

"In your case, that's an understatement," Sirius muttered.

"Shut it, you mangy mutt."

Remus sighed before placing his wand on the parchment. "Mischief managed," he said and the map disappeared and folded up. Sirius picked it up before tucking it into his robes and Severus glanced at him.

"I think it would be best if you informed Albus of this, Black," he said. "You don't have your wand and you may need it."

Sirius didn't like it, Remus could see that, but he didn't argue as he followed Severus and Remus out of Severus's office. After Remus pointed out the Headmaster's office to Sirius, and gave him the password, he and Severus ran off side by side toward the staircase leading to the third floor corridor.

* * *

><p>Albus glanced up as the door to his office opened and Sirius Black walked into it looking as though he was out of breath. "What are you doing here, Sirius?" he asked confused as he stood up behind his desk and gazed at the recently proven innocent Order of the Phoenix member.<p>

"Peter Pettigrew is within Hogwarts," Sirius replied.

"Are you sure?"

Sirius nodded. "He's heading for the third floor corridor and Snape and Remus are going after him but Snape sent me to tell you about this since I haven't had a chance to get a new wand," he said.

Albus nodded before he got to his feet. "Wait here," he ordered before he walked around his desk and left through a secret door next to his desk.

Traveling quickly to the third floor, Albus found Severus and Remus on the third floor, their wands held aloft and their eyes scanning the area. "Have you seen him?" Albus asked joining them.

"Not yet," Severus said. "And it does not look as though the trapdoor has been disturbed so I don't think Pettigrew has attempted to steal the stone yet."

"But he's probably nearby just waiting for a chance to sneak past us and into the room," Remus added. "Although I really don't see how he plans to get past Fluffy let alone all the other protections we placed around the stones."

Severus sneered. "Who in their right mind names a three headed Cerberus Fluffy?" he muttered under his breath.

The sound of scurrying came nearby and Remus pointed his wand before murmuring "_Lumos_" and his wand lit up to reveal a rather big gray rat attempting to hide from the light in a nearby crack in the wall.

Albus cast the Animagus Revealing spell and it slammed into the rat, instantly transforming him into the man that was Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew scrambled to his feet with his wand in his hand.

"This didn't turn out as you had planned, did it, Pettigrew?" Severus sneered.

Pettigrew curled his lips into a sneer. "What's it to you, traitor?" he spat back.

Albus could see some surprise glittering in Remus's eyes but the DADA professor didn't say anything as he pointed his wand at Pettigrew. "You're lucky Sirius isn't here, Pettigrew, or else it's likely there will be nothing left of you to ship off to Azkaban," he said quietly.

Albus knew this was true; Sirius Black wanted nothing more than to tear Pettigrew into tiny pieces for framing him for the betrayal of Lily and James Potter and the murder of twelve muggles following the Potters' deaths.

"_Stupefy!_" Pettigrew shouted and Remus easily cast a shield charm that stopped the stunning charm from slamming into them. He then cast his own stunning charm to Pettigrew who dodged it but Severus had quickly followed Remus's led and cast his own stunning charm, which slammed into Pettigrew's chest sending him flying backwards.

"That's the second time someone has tried to steal the stone, headmaster," Severus growled while Remus kept his wand pointed at Pettigrew. "The stone is _not_ safe here and the students won't stay safe so long as the stone remains here."

"Perhaps we should talk about this later," Albus suggested although he knew that the Potions Master's words were correct. The only reason he kept the stone within Hogwarts walls is because he felt that the wards surrounding Hogwarts would prevent anyone from obtaining the stone. That feeling was wrong considering this was the second attempt on Tom's part to get the stone.

Pettigrew, as the stunning charm faded away, leapt to his feet before casting a quick spell that Remus quickly counteracted but before the DADA professor could send his own spell back at the rat animagus, Pettigrew shimmered into his animagus form and scurried rapidly away.

A growl sounded from behind and Albus, Severus and Remus had to quickly get out of the way as a large black dog suddenly charged past them and headed off down the corridor after the rat.

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione were walking side by side with each other down the corridors as they made their way outside as soon as classes were over. Harry wanted to visit Hagrid and Ron and Hermione had decided to go with him while Draco reluctantly agreed. The four companions walked side by side across the snow covered courtyard and Harry glanced up suddenly as his father, Professor Lupin and Professor Dumbledore walked over to join them.<p>

"Hi Professors," Harry greeted them.

"Mr. Potter, have you seen a black dog around here anywhere?" Lupin asked.

"No."

Ron glanced at Lupin hopefully. "Did you find Scabbers?" he asked.

"I'm afraid that your familiar is not what you think he is," Dumbledore said. "He's not a rat at all; he's an animagus who posed as your familiar in order to sneak into Hogwarts."

Ron's eyes went wide with shock. "But how?" he protested. "Scabbers couldn't have been an animagus."

"It's true, Mr. Weasley," Lupin said quietly and gently while Snape tossed Dumbledore a look that Harry couldn't decode. "We just found out about it just before the last class of the day ended. And that's precisely who the black dog is looking for."

"Why?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"Because that black dog is your godfather, Harry," Snape replied.

Harry's eyes went wide and understanding suddenly glittered in them. "Peter Pettigrew?" he asked.

Ron's eyes went wide when the three professors nodded once in reply. "Bloody hell! My familiar has been the one that betrayed Harry's mum and stepdad this entire time," Ron exclaimed.

"Watch your language, Mr. Weasley," Snape said firmly.

At that moment, a growling black dog bounded across the snowy courtyard before shimmering into the form of Sirius Black. "Bloody hell," he hissed. "I couldn't catch up with him. For being so fat, that rat sure is fast. He managed to make it past the apparation wards and, just before I caught up with him, he transformed and apparated away."

"I'm going to call a staff meeting right away and speak with the Ministry," Dumbledore said seeming to have forgotten that Harry and his companions were still there. "I think it's high time I try to convince the Ministry to and fix the wards so that they won't allow animagi to enter them in their animagus forms."

Harry noticed he added the last part when Sirius opened his mouth to protest.

Snape glanced at them. "Where are you four off too?" he asked.

"We're going to go see Hagrid," Harry replied.

"Well then go ahead," Snape said before he glanced at Dumbledore and added, "Why don't we continue this conversation inside?"

Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"And you, Black, should probably be heading home."

Sirius scowled. "Don't tell me what to do, Snape," he snapped glaring at Severus who easily returned the glare from impassive obsidian eyes.

"Oi mate, you weren't kidding when you said those glaring matches seem to come naturally to them," Ron commented.

"I don't understand why they don't like each other," Hermione admitted.

"I'll tell you about it while we walk to Hagrid's," Harry said before the four of them hurried away while the professors, and a scowling Sirius Black, made their way back into the building.

"So why don't they like each other?" Hermione asked.

"Sirius wasn't very nice to my dad during his years at Hogwarts," Harry admitted. "Dad told me that he was always the one they pulled their pranks on and it caused him to grow to dislike Sirius and his friends very much. And I think Sirius only dislikes my dad because he had once been a Death Eater."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "Your dad was once a supporter of You-Know-Who?" she echoed.

"Yeah but he isn't now," Harry said.

"My father always said that once you're a supporter of You-Know-Who then you're always a supporter," Ron said.

"That's not true in all cases, Weasley," Draco sneered.

Ron snorted. "Well I suppose so. I mean I doubt any supporter of You-Know-Who would actually claim the boy who defeated You-Know-Who as his son," he admitted.

"What is Snape like as a father?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Strict," Harry admitted. "After the troll incident, I got grounded for two weeks, had to give my dad my invisibility cloak and had to write an essay for my dad."

"That's what your dad gave as my punishment, aside from the invisibility cloak thing," Draco admitted and Harry knew that the howler Draco had received from his father had said that Draco's punishment for the troll incident would be decided by Snape.

"Wait a minute, you have an invisibility cloak? Those things are rare," Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah, my stepdad left it to me when I was named his heir," said Harry.

"That's amazing, mate. Do you think I can see it someday?"

"Maybe tomorrow. Let's go see Hagrid though."

His three friends nodded before following Harry as he jogged up the stone pathway toward Hagrid's hut in the distance. A bark sounded and Harry watched as Hagrid's boarhound, Fang, bounded over to them, saliva dripping from his jaws as he nearly cannoned into the four friends.

Harry laughed as he gazed at Fang and gently pet him. "Hi there Fang," he greeted him.

Hermione glanced at the dog. "He's so cute," she said stretching out a hand before letting the dog sniff her and then she ran her fingers through the dog's fur.

"Girls," Draco and Ron muttered at the same time before they glanced at each other in surprise while Harry and Hermione chuckled.

"'ello there, 'Arry," Hagrid, the half giant friend that Harry had first met over a year ago, made his way out of his hut. "An' ya brought your friends with ya."

"Yeah, we just wanted to come down and say hi," Harry replied.

Draco scowled as Fang turned his attention to him and barked before launching himself at the blonde wizard. "Will you get this dog off of me?" he complained struggling to protect himself from the dog's slobbering tongue.

"Fang, get off of 'im," Hagrid ordered and Fang, barking excitedly, did as he was told before bounding over to join the half-giant. "I 'ave to say that I wasn't expecting ya. I was actually goin' into the Forbidden Forest for a bit."

"Why?" Ron asked looking nervous at the mention of the forest that was forbidden from all students.

"Somethin' is happenin' there and I wan' to figure out what that is."

Harry looked worried as he remembered his dreams from the previous term. "Does it have anything to do with unicorns?" he asked worriedly.

"No' since last term no."

"Why did you ask that, Harry?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well, I had nightmares last term about unicorns getting killed and something drinking their blood," said Harry.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Harry. Those must have been horrible nightmares," Hermione gasped.

"Yeah they were and I can't believe that they were right."

"But why would anyone kill unicorns? I read that killing a unicorn is a high crime and drinking their blood only allows them to live a half life even if they will be immortal so long as they continue drinking it."

"So what do you think is out there?" asked Draco glancing nervously and a tad fearfully at the tall trees of the forest.

"I don' know," replied Hagrid. "But I wan' to check it out."

"Can we come with?" Harry asked curiously.

"Blimey, Harry, are you crazy? The forest is forbidden to all students for a reason," Ron exclaimed.

"But something's in there and we'll have Hagrid with us," Harry reminded them.

"Yeah but it's still dangerous," Hermione said quietly. "I think we should just head back to the castle." She glanced up at the sky above before adding, "It's almost dinner time anyway."

"Listen to your friend, 'Arry," Hagrid said. "You should head back to the castle now."

"But…?"

"No 'buts' 'Arry," the half-giant said firmly.

Harry sighed. "All right," he said quietly.

"Come on, mate, let's get back inside," Ron said. "Maybe you can show me your invisibility cloak."

Harry chuckled. "I'll go to my room and get it," he said.

"I'll come with you," Draco said as the four of them began making their way back toward the castle while Hagrid and Fang disappeared into the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

><p>Draco waited for his friend outside of the common room and he found himself wondering why it was taking his friend so long. It was almost time for dinner and Draco watched as his housemates walked out of the common room. Gregory Goyle came out of the common room before sneering at Draco. "Malfoy," he said curtly.<p>

"Goyle," Draco replied stiffly. He really didn't like Goyle and he knew that Goyle disliked him just as much although he disliked Harry more because Harry had been the one that got his best friend suspended from Hogwarts for the rest of the year. Goyle pushed past him before making his way toward the Great Hall and Draco scowled at him as the common room opened again and Harry stepped out of it a shimmering silvery piece of cloth folded in his hands.

"That's it?" Draco asked. He knew about the invisibility cloak since Harry told him about it but he never saw it until now.

Harry nodded. "I'll have to be careful with it, though. I don't want it to get stolen," he said holding it tightly in his hands. "Come on, let's go find Ron and Hermione before dinner begins."

Draco nodded in agreement before he and Harry walked toward the Great Hall. They met up with Ron and Hermione when they were about halfway toward the hall and Ron examined the simmering silver cloth in his hands. "That's it?" he asked.

Harry nodded holding up the simmering piece of cloth so that Ron and Hermione could see it. "Yup," he replied.

"Blimey, Harry, that's amazing."

"When did you get it?" Hermione asked as Harry folded it up again and tightened his grip on it as more students from all four houses walked past them toward the Great Hall until there was no one in the hall.

"My first Christmas with my dad," Harry replied.

Hermione nodded. "We should probably get going," she said. "I think we're going to be late."

Draco gazed around in time to notice that the hall they had met up with Harry's other friends was empty before he nodded in agreement and the four walked toward the Great Hall. However, as they neared the Great Hall, Draco spotted Goyle walking over to join them with a sneer on his face.

"What are you doing here, Goyle?" Draco asked sneering.

"Waiting for you," Goyle replied.

"Get out of the way, Goyle, or we'll just lose more points from our houses if we're late to dinner," Ron said.

"Shut up, blood traitor," Goyle spat.

"Why does he call you a blood traitor?" Hermione asked.

"My family supports muggles and muggleborn witches and wizards," Ron replied.

"I don't find that as a bad thing."

"Well of course you don't, mudblood," Goyle sneered.

"Don't call Hermione that, Goyle," Harry snapped.

"What are you going to do about it, Snape?"

Harry scowled angrily at Goyle.

"Come on, Harry, don't let him get to you," Hermione said. "He's just trying to get you into trouble."

"Why don't you stay out of this, mudblood whore?"

Harry's eyes flared with anger and Draco winced, Harry definitely inherited his father's temper and it looked as though it was about to flare. Goyle apparently must have known this for he was going out of his way to anger Harry. Draco suddenly realized that his fellow Slytherin was attempting to get Harry in trouble by having a teacher catch the two of them dueling.

"He's egging you on, Harry," Draco said. "Come on, let's get to dinner _before_ your father notices you're gone."

Harry took a deep breath before he slowly relaxed and nodded in agreement.

"Typical," Goyle sneered. "You're just as much a coward as your father!"

Harry's eyes flashed and even Draco rounded on the Slytherin in shock and anger at the insult to his godfather.

"As was your mudblood whore of a mother," added Goyle sneeringly.

Harry's eyes filled with anger at the direct insult to his mother and Draco could see him on the verge of pulling out his wand.

Hermione and Ron seemed to have noticed for they grabbed each of his arms and guided him away from Goyle. "Don't listen to him," Hermione said gently.

"Coward, just like both your parents," Goyle shouted as the four companions made their way toward the Great Hall. "You are such a coward that I doubt you would have the courage to stand up to me without your friends nearby."

"Don't listen to him," Draco murmured.

"The great Boy-Who-Lived having to hide behind his friends because he is such a weak, wimpy coward," Goyle sneered.

Harry's eyes were flaring with anger as he whirled around and glared at Goyle. "I am not a coward like you, Goyle, nor am I a wimp."

"Then prove it, tonight after curfew, in the abandoned corridor on the second floor," Goyle spat.

"That's against the rules," Hermione protested before she glanced at Harry. "You aren't seriously thinking of doing this? You'll get in so much trouble!"

"He insulted my family," Harry growled.

"You're not supposed to let those words hurt you so much when you know they aren't true, Harry. If you get caught then you'll be expelled," Hermione protested.

"You're an idiot, Goyle," Draco said curtly. "You do realize that if Professor Snape catches us, we'll be in much trouble. Come on, Harry, don't listen to him and let's go eat, I can hear Weasley's stomach growling all the way over here."

Ron blushed a bright red. "Yeah, mate, listen to Malfoy," he said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry swallowed and Draco could see him reigning in his temper as he nodded in response. "Yeah, you're right," he murmured before he walked beside his friend toward the Great Hall and Draco glanced back briefly at Goyle who was sneering at his back before he turned his gaze to the doors of the Great Hall.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: uh oh, will Harry take up Goyle on his proposal?**

**Darth: I hope not**

**Blaze: this is basically a version of **_**The Midnight Duel**_** chapter in SS/PS but much later in the year and with a different opponent**

**Severus: so does that mean…?**

**Blaze: yup although I want the entire quartet there but I haven't figured out how to do that with three different houses**

**Severus: you'll figure it out…eventually**

**Blaze: (sarcastically) thanks for your encouragement**

**Voldy: where are you Severus?**

**Severus: (ducks into closet and shuts door)**

**Blaze: (sighs) what this time?**

**Severus: bathroom is worse than a nuclear wasteland again**

**Blaze: (chuckles)**

**Pettigrew: (rushes into computer room) can I hide in here?**

**Lucius: (rushes into computer room) can I hide in here?**

**Blaze: why? Who's after you?**

**Pettigrew: Sirius**

**Lucius: Voldemort**

**Blaze: well in that case…NO!**

**Severus: so get out of here and find your own hiding place (kicks Lucius and Pettigrew out)**

**Voldy: oh there you are Lucius (drags Lucius toward messed up bathroom)**

**Sirius: (cracks knuckles and grins) time to have some fun (begins hexing and cursing Pettigrew)**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I will post part twenty six as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon and once again, this story is VERY AU**


	26. The Forbidden Third Floor Corridor

**Note: Harry, Draco, Hermione and Ron may seem out of character but everyone is slightly out of character in this story, hopefully they aren't **_**too**_** badly out of character, but that's why it's set in an Alternate Universe.**

_**Part Twenty Six**_

_**The Forbidden Third Floor Corridor**_

Harry was angry; the insults that Goyle had directed at him about his family and friends had cut him sharply. Although he knew that nothing Goyle had said was true, he still couldn't help but be angry. As he paced in his dorm room that night, he found himself thinking about Goyle's challenge and he found himself wondering if he should take Goyle up on the challenge. He absolutely hated that Goyle insulted his entire family, including his father and mother.

It was about half an hour before curfew and Harry remembered the challenge Goyle had issued so he found himself gazing around his dorm room. Harry sighed before getting to his feet and walking to the foot of the bed to his trunk. As he searched through it for his invisibility cloak, he noticed someone else watching him.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Draco asked getting off of his bed before walking over to join the dark haired boy.

"Goyle insulted my father and my mother and I won't let him get away with it," Harry declared.

"Harry, your father will kill you if he catches you," Draco exclaimed. "Where the bloody hell did you get this recklessness and tendency to do something that'll only result in you getting into trouble? You most certainly did not get this from Professor Snape and I doubt you got it from your mother."

"I have to defend my father and my mother. Goyle went too far," Harry growled pulling out his invisibility cloak before unfolding it and beginning to put it on.

Draco stepped forward. "I'm coming with you," he said.

"But…you'll get into trouble too, especially if we're still out past curfew," Harry protested.

"I won't let you do this alone. Goyle might injure you and no one would ever know," Draco said.

Harry opened his mouth to protest, thought better of it and sighed. Draco was stubborn and once he set his mind on doing something, it was hard pressed to try to convince him out of it. Harry didn't know whether or not Draco had this kind of stubbornness before he met Harry but either way Draco was determined to go with Harry one way or another.

"All right," he said with a sigh before he stepped close to Draco and placed the invisibility cloak over both of them before the two of them made their way out of the dormitory and down into the Slytherin common room. Gazing around and making sure that no one was there to see or hear them, the two Slytherins slowly made their way to the portrait and stepped out of the common room.

"Now let's hope my dad doesn't catch us. You know how he hates his snakes being out of the common room this close to curfew," Harry murmured quietly as the two of them walked away from the dungeons and toward the abandoned corridor on the second floor to meet with Goyle. Neither Slytherin thought about whether or not Goyle would actually show up though.

"Will you stop moving so fast, Harry? You're nearly leaving me behind," Draco complained as Harry hurried toward the corridor.

"Sorry, Draco," Harry murmured quietly in reply as the two of them continued to move through the silent hallways.

At least that's what they had been doing until they literally ran into a familiar person that sent the three of them sprawling to the ground and the cloak fell off of Harry and Draco.

Hermione stepped back eyes wide with surprise. "What are you two doing out here?" she exclaimed.

"What are you doing out here, Granger?" Draco retorted.

"We still have a good half an hour before curfew, Draco," Hermione said. "And I needed something for my stomach, since it was starting to hurt, so Professor Flitwick sent me to the Healer's Ward and I was just on my way back." She narrowed her eyes before adding, "You're planning on taking Goyle up on his challenge, aren't you Harry?"

"He insulted my family. I can't just let him get away with it," Harry protested.

"Why are you letting his words affect you so much? Haven't you ever heard the saying 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me'?"

Draco sneered. "Trust muggles to come up with something so ridiculous," he said curtly.

"But it's true nonetheless," Hermione said.

Harry glowered. "I don't care. I'm not backing out on this," Harry said firmly again.

Hermione sighed. "You two are going to get into so much trouble," she said.

"Are you going to tell on us?"

"No but you'll still be in trouble if you aren't in your common room by curfew."

Harry sighed as he pulled the invisibility cloak around his shoulders again, causing his lower body to disappear before he placed it around Draco. "You should get back to your common room, Hermione," he said but before he could pull the cloak over his and Draco's head, Hermione stepped forward.

"I didn't save your life so that you could go throw it away, Harry," Hermione said firmly.

"What makes you think I'll be throwing my life away?"

"Call it intuition," Hermione said.

"She's right, Harry," Draco said. "Goyle is from a pureblood family so it's likely that his family taught him several spells that you don't even know."

"You two should head back to your common room before Professor Snape finds out," Hermione added.

Draco glanced at the bushy haired Ravenclaw before curling his lip in a sneer. "I didn't mean it like that. Goyle insulted my godfather and I'm not going to let him get away with it either. I was merely saying that I'll be your second, Harry, should you need me."

"Both of you are crazy," Hermione grumbled before she moved forward and Harry glanced at her in surprise.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Harry? I'm coming with you."

"No, absolutely not. I am not going to get you into trouble too," Harry protested.

Hermione sighed. "I'm already in trouble so I may as well go with you to make sure you don't get injured," she said.

Harry was about to ask what she meant by that until he noticed that it was fifteen minutes before curfew and he had a feeling that Hermione would never make it back to the Ravenclaw common room before curfew. He sighed. "I'm not going to be able to convince you out of this, am I?" he asked.

"No."

"You're stubborn, Hermione."

"Not really, I'm just…logical."

"How in the world is coming with us being logical?"

"I suppose I'm also curious to see what happens even if it is breaking the rules. I still say you two should go back to your common room but I know that none of us will make it back there before curfew. Besides, I'm not one to just step aside and let a friend put themselves in danger especially since if I attempted to get a teacher then you'll probably just go back under that cloak of yours and I'll probably never find you again. At least this way, I can help you should you need it."

"And go running to a teacher the first chance you get," Draco sneered. Hermione didn't respond although it was obvious that Draco had guessed the Ravenclaw's true intentions right away.

"If we're going to go then let's get going," Harry said sighing knowing full well he would never be able to convince Hermione out of this and he also knew that the instant she spots a teacher, so long as it was before curfew, she was likely to tell them of just what stupid and reckless task Harry and Draco were about to do. While Harry felt a bit betrayed at that, he understood that his Ravenclaw friend was only trying to make sure he didn't get seriously injured.

Tucking the invisibility cloak around Hermione's shoulders as she squeezed in between Draco and Harry, the three of them began making their way toward the abandoned corridor once again.

* * *

><p>Ron found himself thinking about Harry as he sat in the Gryffindor common room with his twin brothers, Fred and George. He couldn't help but remember the look of anger on his friend's face just following the insults that Goyle directed at both his father and his mother. Ron was also worried that Harry would do something stupid, no matter if Professor Snape was his father or not.<p>

Harry did have a tendency to get into trouble and reckless situations and Ron had heard from Draco that this could _not_ have been inherited from his father and it was unlikely to have been inherited from his mother. Ron supposed that the recklessness and tendency to get into danger came from an ancestor. Either way, Ron wondered if Harry really would take Goyle upon his challenge.

"Hey, Ronniekins, are you in there?" Fred called and Ron blinked before glancing at his elder brother who was watching him with narrowed eyes.

"Sorry what?" Ron asked.

"It's your move, Ronniekins," George replied gesturing toward the Wizard's Chess board that lay in front of them and Ron glanced at the board before making his move although his thoughts were still on his friend who was already beginning to exhibit signs of being his own person.

"Hey George, can I ask you a question?" Ron asked finally as George made his move and Ron moved his own piece across the board.

"Sure thing, Ron," George replied.

"If someone went out of their way to get you angry by insulting your family and your friends and then challenged you, what would you do?"

"Well…I suppose I'd kick their arse," George admitted. "Why? Did someone insult your friends and us?"

"No but…" Ron broke off before sighing. "But that's what happened with Harry. Goyle insulted his family and his friends and then issued a challenge once Harry was on the verge of hexing him to the moon."

"If Harry's really that angry then he's likely to be irrational and that means he could be doing something right now that he, had he not been that angry, would have thought twice about," Fred said.

Ron sighed. "That's what I was afraid of," he murmured. He knew for a fact that anger made anyone irrational and made them do things that they wouldn't normally do had they been calm and in control of themselves.

That also meant that it was very likely that his friend was going to take Goyle up on his offer.

"Thanks," Ron said before he stood up and added, "I forfeit the game."

"Where are you going, Ronniekins?" asked George curiously as Ron made his way toward the door to the common.

"Just for a brief walk before curfew," Ron lied before he slipped out of the common room and began making his way toward the abandoned second floor corridor where Goyle had asked Harry to meet him. He had ten minutes to go until curfew so Ron hoped that he would be able to find Harry and, perhaps, convince his friend to go back to his common room before he did something he would regret later.

Ron really hoped that he wouldn't get into _too_ much trouble from his parents should they ever find out he had left the common room _this_ close to curfew. But Ron couldn't just stand by and let his friend do something that could very well get him expelled from school. Wondering if he was turning into a Hufflepuff all of a sudden, Ron barely noticed it when he suddenly ran into nothing and toppled to the ground, along with three others.

"Ron! What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Harry exclaimed his head poking up as though it was floating in thin air until Ron realized that Harry was wearing his invisibility cloak. Ron was also shocked beyond belief when Draco and Hermione's heads also appeared from beneath the cloak.

"Trying to find you and stop you from doing something stupid," Ron said.

"Don't bother," Hermione sniffed. "He's got his mind set and once his mind is set, you can't change it for him. I've been trying since I met up with them."

"What are you doing here, 'Mione? I'm surprised you are actually risking getting yourself into trouble by being out this close to curfew."

"Well Harry was being irrational and he's angry so I guess I just wanted to make sure nothing happened to him."

"And blab about what we are doing the instant she spots a teacher," Draco sneered.

Hermione didn't attempt to protest against the blonde wizard's accusations.

"Are you sure you don't want to rethink this, mate?" Ron asked glancing at Harry although it was obvious that Harry was still angry because his eyes were blazing with barely concealed fury. That anger was what likely led Harry to his irrational decision to take Goyle up on his challenge.

Ron could also see that Hermione was right; he wouldn't be able to convince Harry to go back to his common room.

_Damn stubbornness,_ Ron thought. He wondered if that particular trait was something Harry exhibited on his own or if it was passed down to him from either his father or his mother.

He had a good feeling that the stubbornness came from his father.

"I'm coming with you then, mate," he said glancing at his friend.

"No..."

"Don't try to talk me out of this, mate. Since I can't convince you to stop then I might as well at least make sure you don't get injured. Professor Snape will nail my hide to the wall if he learned that I knew what you were doing and didn't try to stop you."

"He'll probably still nail all our hides to the wall anyway," Draco said suddenly looking uncertain. "Harry, maybe we should go back to our com…"

"Then you go!" Harry snapped angrily. "I'll deal with this myself. You don't have to come with me."

Ron sighed. "I'm coming with you, mate," he said before he stepped forward and Harry had a difficult time adjusting the invisibility cloak to cover the four of them before they began walking toward the abandoned second floor corridor.

"This is completely and utterly idiotic," Hermione hissed quietly. "Why can't you listen to reason, Harry?"

Harry ignored her.

"He's too angry to listen to reason, 'Mione," Ron murmured quietly.

"And he is stubborn. Like Professor Snape," _I knew it,_ Ron thought, "once Harry sets his mind on doing something then nothing short of the world ending will stop him from finishing his task," Draco said.

"Stupid stubbornness," Ron muttered.

"Will you three be quiet?" Harry snapped quietly. "Or else you'll alert Filch."

"Maybe that'll be a good thing."

"This is _Filch_ we're talking about."

"Oh…right." Ron would rather deal with Professor Snape's wrath then Filch any day.

The four of them, while Hermione continued to mutter about how utterly stupid this was and keeping an eye out for teachers, continued to walk until they reached the corridor. Ron gazed around before he narrowed his eyes when he noticed that the abandoned corridor was just that…abandoned. There was no one there and it looked as though no one had been within the corridor for several years. Dust covered the floors and cobwebs lay scattered upon the bare walls.

"He's not here, Harry," Draco said. "That lying little coward!"

"Why don't ya check the corridor, Miss. Norris?" a new voice sounded and Ron swore under his breath.

"Filch!" he hissed.

"But he won't catch us if he can't see us," Harry said quietly just as the cat that was Miss. Norris prowled down the abandoned corridor before dashing forward straight at the four of them.

"Cats have very good sense of hearing and sense of smell, you idiots. I doubt an invisibility cloak can mask our scent or our voices," Hermione hissed quietly as Miss. Norris pounced toward them nearly sinking her claws into the cloak had Harry and Ron, who were on the ends of the cloak, leapt backwards to avoid them.

Miss. Norris let out a hiss and a loud yowl.

"You found something, Miss. Norris?" Filch called.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed causing Miss. Norris to hiss again and attempt to claw at the cloak.

"This way, in here!" Hermione said quietly before the four of them quickly rushed toward the nearest open door and slammed themselves inside of it.

"Well this is just great," Hermione said sarcastically as the four friends removed the invisibility cloak and Harry tucked it under his arm. "I told you we should have gone back to our common rooms!"

"Well what's done is done. Now we just need to get out of here," Harry replied before he peered out of the door before stepping back. "The coast is clear. I think Miss. Norris found something else."

"This may be our only chance," Draco said before the four of them slipped out of the room they had been in and gazed around.

"Ah…does anyone remember the way we had come?" Ron asked gazing around with confusion in his eyes. They were nearing the moving staircases and Ron remembered using one of them to get to the corridor but now the staircases had moved again and Ron couldn't remember which one they had taken.

"I don't know," Harry admitted before glancing at Hermione and Draco who shook their heads to show they didn't know either.

"Well this is just great," Ron muttered sarcastically echoing Hermione's words from only moments before.

"Why don't we just try a staircase and hope it leads us back to where we were when we met up with Ron? I think we'll be able to find our way back when we reach that point," Harry said.

"And which staircase…?" Ron began.

"Do you sense something Miss. Norris?" Filch's voice sounded.

"Quick, just pick a staircase!" Draco gasped and the four of them leapt onto the nearest staircase before jogging up the steps even as it moved. This brought them to a corridor that looked a little less abandoned than the one they had just left.

It also brought them a floor above the one they had just been on.

"Oh bloody hell. We're on the third floor," Ron exclaimed.

"We're not supposed to be here," Harry gasped.

"Did they go to the third floor, Miss. Norris?" Filch's voice sounded and Ron glanced down the steps that were moving again as he heard the sound of feet slapping against the floor.

"Blimey, we need to get out of here," he gasped.

"In here," Hermione said gesturing toward a nearby door and Draco, who was closest to it, grasped the handle before jiggling it.

"It's locked," he gasped.

"_Alohamora_," Hermione said quickly casting the spell before she opened the door and the four friends immediately piled into the room and Hermione closed the door behind them.

The quartet let out a simultaneous sigh of relief.

Naturally, however, that relief was short-lived.

* * *

><p>Draco noticed something was off almost immediately when he heard a growling sound behind them and he whirled around, his wand in hand and lit just in time to see a slobbering three headed dog glaring at them with baleful eyes and growling angrily. Hermione let out a shriek of fear while Harry and Ron gasped in surprise at the dog who barked angrily and leapt at them.<p>

"Let's get out of here!" Draco exclaimed.

"I'm with you there, Draco," Ron gasped, using Draco's first name without noticing it but the young blonde wizard was too terrified to notice the sudden change.

The one thing the four had in common at that moment was that if it was between Filch's wrath and getting killed by a three headed dog then they would prefer Filch.

The four friends quickly rushed to the door and Hermione opened it again before the four of them piled out of the room. Quickly slamming the door shut just as the three-headed dog leapt at the door, Hermione cast the locking charm before the four of them ran toward the nearest staircase.

Without even thinking about, Harry unfolded the invisibility cloak and threw it over the four of them, instantly making them invisible to the naked eye.

"I knew it! I knew we shouldn't have done this," Hermione exclaimed quietly. "We could have gotten killed, or worse, expelled! And we might even still get expelled!"

"At least we're safe now," Harry said quietly as the quartet hurried down onto the floor that Draco recognized as the one where they had met Ron.

"Let's get back to our common rooms. We're already at least half an hour past curfew as it is," said Ron quietly.

The four glanced at each other before glancing back the way they had come and, when they noticed that no one was behind them, Harry removed the invisibility cloak. Ron and Hermione nodded their goodbyes before dashing off toward their common rooms, obviously too terrified of what had just happened to bother with any verbal goodbyes. Harry and Draco, the invisibility cloak tossed over them, quickly rushed away toward their common room.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was part twenty six**

**Darth: it was definitely different**

**Blaze: yup. I basically grabbed canon and tossed it out the window of a three hundred and twenty fourth floor building and watched it plummet down**

**Darth: (raises eyebrows) what a choice of words, Blaze**

**Blaze: (smirks very Snape like)**

**Severus: (still hiding in closet) do I ever find out of what happened in that corridor?**

**Blaze: I haven't decided yet but, because of the moving staircases, it's unlikely you even knew they were there.**

**Darth: cool although Draco's part was a bit short**

**Blaze: I did that on purpose**

**Voldy: (walks into room) have you seen Severus?**

**Blaze: nope**

**Darth: haven't seen him**

**Severus: (sighs quietly in closet)**

**Voldy: oh okay (walks out of computer room)**

**Severus: (still within closet) thank you**

**Blaze: no problem. Remember people, this story is so AU that it tosses canon out the window although I **_**do**_** hope that I kept some of the characters in character and I'm TERRIBLY sorry if they are OOC. Please review and I will post part twenty seven as soon as I possibly can although I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	27. Speculations

_**Part Twenty Seven**_

_**Speculations**_

Draco woke up the morning after their encounter with the three headed dog and he found himself reliving what had occurred that day even in his dreams. Shaking his head to clear it, Draco pushed himself to his feet before glancing at Harry who was slowly waking up nearby. The two of them had been relieved that they had not been caught by Professor Snape or Filch but Draco wondered if they really got away with being out of the common room after curfew.

"I wonder how we managed to pull one over Professor Snape," Draco murmured.

"What about Professor Snape?" Blaise asked walking into the room and catching the last of what Draco had said.

"Er…we were just wondering where he was last night. I had a question I wanted to ask him," Harry lied quickly but he managed to make it sound convincing enough to where Blaise didn't question him.

"I heard that he had been sent on an errand for Professor Dumbledore last night and didn't return until late," Blaise said.

_So that's why he didn't catch us. He wasn't here to catch us,_ Draco thought. _Thank Merlin for small miracles._

"That's a relief," Harry whispered as Blaise walked out of the dormitory. "If my dad had been here then it's very likely we wouldn't have gotten away with it."

"I wonder if Granger and Weasley got caught," Draco mused.

"We can always ask them if we catch them before they enter the Great Hall."

"True." With that, Draco and Harry finished changing before walking out of the dormitory and down the steps into the common room. The Slytherin prefects gathered the students together before leading the way toward the Great Hall. Once they neared the hall, Harry and Draco, spotting Hermione and Ron walking side by side nearby, immediately walked over to join them.

"I'm surprised you aren't dead," Ron commented as the two Slytherins fell into step beside the Gryffindor and the Ravenclaw. Once again, Draco was aware of the glares he was receiving from the three houses mentioned but he didn't let those glares worry him.

"Apparently Professor Snape wasn't even there when we got back," Draco murmured quietly.

"Ah."

"What about you two? Did you get into trouble?" Harry asked.

"No, I managed to slip into my room without anyone noticing," Hermione said.

"Fred and George covered for me," Ron said.

Draco curled his lip in a sneer. "And why would they do that?" he sneered.

"They both knew of what I was doing and they decided that they didn't want me to get into trouble just because I wanted to help a friend," Ron replied curtly glowering at Draco who merely snorted.

"Typical of a Weasley," he muttered almost too low for Ron to hear.

"Come on before we're late for breakfast," said Harry and the four of them entered the Great Hall before reluctantly parting to head toward their separated tables.

"I really don't get why we can't sit at another house's table," Harry muttered as he sat down.

"Neither do I," Draco admitted. "Something the founders came up with I guess."

"I guess so." Harry started eating and Draco followed suit before glancing up at the staff table. Professor Snape was there speaking quietly with Professor McGonagall but Draco was much too far away to hear. Dumbledore was silent as he observed the students with his twinkling blue eyes as he, too, ate.

"We have DADA first today," Harry said smiling. "We're learning so much in that class, much more than we learned from Quirrell."

"No kidding," Draco agreed. "But then we could probably learn more from a hippogriff than from Quirrell."

Harry chuckled in agreement.

* * *

><p>Severus walked back and forth down the aisles within his Potions classroom watching as the Gryffindor and Slytherin students brewed. He was also aware of the venomous glares that Goyle seemed to be tossing at Harry and Draco with something that looked like disappointment within his eyes. The Potions Master didn't know where that look came from but he would make sure to keep an eye on the son of one of his former Death Eater allies.<p>

Harry and Draco continued to brew side by side and Severus felt pride well up inside of him; Harry obviously inherited his skill with Potions, if his grades are anything to go by. Most of the time, Harry kept receiving Es and a few Os on his grades although some of his grades were As but they never went lower than that and for that Severus was glad. This meant that his son was taking the time to actually do the work in order to get a good grade in the classes he has.

Goyle continued to sneer at the duo of Slytherins and Zabini was left to attempt to brew the potion by himself since Goyle wasn't paying attention. Severus decided to put a stop to that immediately. "And what are you supposed to be doing, Mr. Goyle?" Severus said smoothly stepping in front of Goyle and Zabini's desk.

"Professor Snape, I…" Goyle began.

"You should focus more on your own work than that of your fellow classmates, Mr. Goyle," Severus said with a slight sneer in his voice. "Two points from Slytherin for not doing your work, Mr. Goyle."

"But, Professor, that's unfair!" Goyle wailed. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"Another two points, Mr. Goyle, for your tone," Severus sneered. "You are doing something wrong by forcing your partner to do all the work. If you do not help Mr. Zabini finish the potion then I will have no choice but to give you a zero for today." With that, Severus swept his way to Draco and Harry's table even as he heard a muttered "bloody traitor," from Goyle.

"Another five points, Mr. Goyle, for disrespect," Severus said curtly not even turning around as he observed Harry and Draco's nearly flawless potion. "Very good, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Snape," he said before he walked down the aisle and continued to observe potions, criticizing some, deducting points and awarding points at random intervals.

When he reached Weasley and Longbottom's side, he noticed that Neville was looking a bit nervous with him standing nearby. Ron glanced at Neville. "Calm down, Nev," he said. "Professor Snape is just here to check on our work."

"He makes me nervous," Longbottom admitted.

Severus sneered slightly at that but didn't comment as he observed the potion before narrowing his eyes as he watched Neville who was attempting to finish preparing the next ingredient. "You're supposed to dice it, not mince it, Mr. Longbottom," he said flatly.

Longbottom swallowed but immediately began preparing the ingredient just as Severus had told him to. Weasley watched before stretching out a hand to stop Longbottom when he nearly diced his finger off. "I'll finish that, Nev," he said before he glanced at Severus with glowering eyes as if attempting to tell him that he wasn't making things better for Longbottom.

Severus returned the glowering gaze with an impassive one of his own but he left the two working in peace as he walked down the aisle again. Longbottom was a nervous wreck in his class and Severus had no idea as to what caused it. His reputation always preceded him whenever he began teaching in his classes but after he told the headmaster that he would no longer be a spy, he had been allowed to show the students his true self. Severus was still the snarky strict, somewhat impatient professor he's always been but that's just the way he was. He had to be strict or else he would have many more injuries within his classroom than ever before.

Still, Longbottom seemed to be more nervous than most students that Severus has had to teach recently. In truth, a year didn't go by before Severus mad some student, usually a first year Hufflepuff, cry but this year had been different, sort of at least. Severus still made a Hufflepuff first year cry but that was only because he was still as strict, snarky and impatient as he had always been. _Perhaps I should speak with Minerva and see if it really _is_ my fault Longbottom is so nervous in my class,_ Severus thought as he walked to the front of the class.

"You have ten minutes left in class," he said. " When you're done, bottle your potions and place them on my desk. Then I want a one foot long summary of the chapter we just finished due next class."

He watched as student after student moved to the desk before placing the vials on the desk and quickly hurrying back to get their bags after the ten minutes were up and Severus dismissed the class. Draco and Harry were among the first to place their vials, one for each, on the desk and Longbottom and Weasley came second to last. Zabini came up last with his vial while Goyle, sneering at Draco and Harry, just stayed at his desk.

"Did Mr. Goyle help you at all with this, Mr. Zabini?" Severus asked observing the potion, which was very close to being a perfect potion, and he found it highly unlikely that Goyle helped at all.

"No Professor, he just kept glowering at Draco and Harry for some reason," Zabini replied.

"Very well, Mr. Zabini, you'd best go to your next class. Mr. Goyle, stay a moment," Severus ordered.

Zabini left the room while Goyle moved forward. "Yes, Professor Snape?" he said unable to keep the sneer out of his voice. It would appear that Goyle Sr. had informed his son of Severus's betrayal and had already gone out of his way to get his son to follow him on the path to becoming a Death Eater; hating the traitor to the Death Eaters, Severus, was just a start.

"You didn't help Mr. Zabini with the potion, Mr. Goyle," Severus said matter-of-factly. "And because of that, you'll receive a zero for today. I suggest you stop worrying about what your classmates and focus more on your studies or it isn't likely that you'll pass my class this year."

Goyle scowled angrily but the glare Severus was tossing him from impassive obsidian eyes was enough to quench the words that Severus didn't need to be a legilimens to know were on the tip of his tongue. "Yes Professor," he said.

"You may go, Mr. Goyle."

Goyle nodded curtly before he turned around and walked out of the classroom. Severus sighed as he leaned back in his seat as he once again wondered about the disappointed and venomous glares that Goyle kept tossing his son.

* * *

><p>Hermione found herself thinking about the trapdoor she had seen beneath the three headed Cerberus the day before and she wondered about it as she walked alongside Harry, Draco and Ron the afternoon after classes. Ron glanced at her. "You all right, 'Mione? Still thinking about yesterday?" he asked.<p>

"Well yeah actually," Hermione admitted. "I think I might have seen something while…we were there." She amended the statement just in case someone was listening in and the three boys stopped before glancing at her.

"What did you see, Granger?" Draco asked.

Hermione walked over to the nearest tree before sitting down beneath it and placing her bag on the ground. Harry, Ron and, grudgingly, Draco sat down in front of her. "I think I might have seen a trapdoor beneath the Cerberus," Hermione whispered.

"Wait a minute, what's a Cerberus?" Ron asked.

"It's the three headed dog we saw yesterday, Weasley," Draco said with a sneer.

"Oh well I didn't know that."

Draco snorted but kept whatever he was about to say to himself.

"I think that Cerberus might be protecting something," Hermione said quietly.

"But what? And why is it here anyway? Isn't that dangerous?" Harry asked.

"Well Professor Dumbledore _did_ tell us that we were forbidden from going to the third floor," Ron commented.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "So I think that this Cerberus is protecting something on the third floor and that's what's beyond the trapdoor," she said.

"But what?"

"I don't know."

Harry narrowed his eyes in thought. "I wonder if this has something to do with Quirrell and Pettigrew," he murmured sounding as though he was repeating a thought out loud.

"Why do you say that, Harry?" Draco asked curiously.

Harry glanced up before flushing when he realized he had said his thought out loud. "I don't know," he admitted. "It's just a feeling that I had. I never did get the whole story of what happened to Professor Quirrell and my godfather chased Pettigrew away from the castle."

"And Professor Dumbledore had said that Pettigrew was posing as my familiar in order to get into Hogwarts," Ron added.

"But what do they have in common?" Hermione asked.

No one seemed to have an answer.

"I think that the thing they have in common is whatever is on the third floor," the Ravenclaw said quietly. "I mean, Quirrell had been the one to cast that Unforgivable on the student who just _happened_ to be found near the third floor. Not to mention, Pettigrew was within the castle and went missing for a while until he was chased away from Hogwarts by Harry's godfather. I think it's safe to say that Pettigrew had also been found on the third floor."

"This is all based on speculation, 'Mione," Harry said. "We don't have enough information to say that what you say is true."

"I think if we can find out what that Cerberus is guarding then we may be able to determine if what I said is true," Hermione suggested.

"But how do we find that out?" Ron asked.

"We can talk to Hagrid," Harry suggested. "Hagrid is big on these exotic and dangerous creatures so maybe he knows about this Cerberus."

"It's worth a shot," Draco said.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Why don't we go see him now before dinner?" she suggested.

Harry, Ron and Draco nodded before they got to their feet and, grabbing their stuff, followed Hermione as she led the way toward Hagrid's hut. Hermione glanced at Draco briefly as the blonde wizard walked on in silence; she wondered what had caused Draco to change slightly since she had first met him. It was obvious he saw Harry as a close friend and he seemed to at least be getting along with Ron and herself although there were times when he would still sneer at them. Hermione decided not to worry about that as she, Harry, Ron and Draco walked up the stone path to Hagrid's hut.

"Well, 'ello 'Arry, what brings you 'ere?" Hagrid called in his booming voice as he stepped out of his hut and Fang, barking happily, ran past them before nearly cannoning into the four companions.

Draco scowled at the dog as Fang leapt at him before knocking him down and began licking him all over the face. "Get this bloody dog off of me," Draco hissed while Ron snickered.

"Get off of 'im, Fang. Come 'ere, boy," Hagrid called and Fang, barking happily, did as he was told before bounding over to join Hagrid. "So why are you 'ere?"

"We were wondering if we could ask you something," Harry said.

"All 'ight. Come on in," Hagrid said before he led the way into his hut and the four companions followed him. Taking a seat next to the fireplace with Draco sitting on a nearby chair as far from Fang as possible and Harry and Ron sat on the couch next to her, Hermione glanced at Hagrid who took a seat in front of them.

"So what'd you wanna ask?" he asked.

"We were actually wondering about that Cerberus within Hogwarts," Hermione replied deciding to get straight to the point.

Hagrid stiffened. "How'd you learn 'bout Fluffy?" he demanded.

"Fluffy? Who the bloody hell names a three headed dog Fluffy?" Draco exclaimed.

"We know that this Cerberus, er Fluffy, is guarding something, Hagrid," Harry said. "Do you know how this, er Fluffy, got into Hogwarts? And why is he there?"

"Isn't this dangerous for the rest of the students?" Ron asked.

"I don' think I should be tellin' you anythin'," Hagrid said firmly. "Why Fluffy is there is none of your business."

"But Hagrid, he's guarding something and I think whatever he's guarding is what Quirrell and Pettigrew might be after," Hermione protested.

"I don' know what your talkin' 'about. What lies beneath that trapdoor is none of your business, it is only the business of Professor Dumbledo'e and Nicholas Flamel."

"Aha, so whatever's beneath that trapdoor has something to do with Nicholas Flamel," Harry said triumphantly.

"Ah I shouldn' of said that. You mus' forget what you jus' heard," Hagrid said quickly.

"But…"

"No 'buts' forget 'bout it, it's nothin' for you to worry 'bout," the half giant said firmly. "Now why don' you get back inside? It's almos' dinner time."

Hermione had a few more questions but, from the look on Hagrid's face, he wouldn't answer them anyway so she nodded slowly and got to her feet. She and the three boys said their goodbyes to Hagrid and, after petting Fang, which Draco avoided doing, they left.

"So whatever lies beneath that trapdoor has something to do with Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel," Hermione whispered.

"Why do I get the feeling that I've heard that name before?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Your card," Draco gasped.

"What?"

"Your card, the one you got on the train ride here. It was that rare one, remember? You got the Nicholas Flamel card?"

"Oh right, I completely forgot about that," Harry gasped.

"Why don't you get it and maybe we can figure out what Fluffy is hiding?" Hermione said.

"I must say I have to agree with Malfoy. Who the bloody hell names a three headed Cerberus 'Fluffy'?" Ron muttered and the three other companions nodded in agreement with Ron's words.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: in the next chapter, some research leads to the discovery of what lies beneath the trapdoor, the return of the rat, and some more fun with Sirius Black not in that order**

**Darth: are we getting close to the end of this story?**

**Blaze: possibly. I haven't decided of whether or not I'll be going into the events of **_**Chamber of Secrets**_** in this story or if I'll do a sequel, though that's not likely**

**Darth: yup**

**Blaze: yup so that means it's likely that ol' no nose Voldy will come back a couple of years ahead of schedule. So please review and I will post part twenty-eight as soon as I possibly can although I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	28. Discovering the Truth

**If there are any familiar elements within this story, from any other story that is on FanFiction, then I am sorry about this and I don't own those ideas. And remember, this story basically tosses canon out the window. Heck, I even think it tosses AU out the window.**

_**Part Twenty Eight**_

_**Discovering the Truth**_

Sirius was bored out of his mind staying at Grimmauld's Place; he found he had nothing to do but stare at the wall and think. The fact that he had nothing to think about made things worse and Sirius found himself wondering if he could somehow return to Hogwarts. At least at Hogwarts, he had his godson and he could bug Snape whenever he felt like it, not to mention he could speak with Remus when the werewolf wasn't teaching his classes.

_Would the headmaster mind if I went over there? I would go back to the auror department but there's no telling if the aurors would accept me back. Not to mention, they probably think I'm still overcoming what happened while I was in Azkaban, _Sirius thought idly lying on the couch in the living room of Grimmauld's Place while sipping at a glass of brandy.

Sighing, Sirius sat up before finishing his brandy and placing the empty glass on the table next to the couch. He decided that he may as well speak with someone, anyone, to relieve this boredom and, since it wasn't yet the weekend, he couldn't speak with Harry.

He walked over to the floo before tossing in the floo powder and calling, "Auror Department, Ministry of Magic," before poking his head into the green flames. Luckily, his younger cousin, Nymphadora Tonks, was the first one to notice him and she smiled in greeting.

"Hello Sirius," Tonks greeted him.

"Tonks," Sirius replied.

"I take it they released you from St. Mungos."

"More or less, I left and now I'm bored out of my mind. Are you on duty, Tonks?"

"Actually, I'm at lunch so if you want, I can floo travel over."

"Sure." Sirius retracted his head before watching as the flames flared a bright green and the slender currently pink haired Tonks stepped out of the flames.

"So how's life been treating you, Tonks?" asked Sirius sitting down on the couch and his younger cousin sat down beside him.

"There hasn't been nothing interesting going on, not since Quirinus Quirrell was killed when You-Know-Who's spirit fled his body," Tonks replied.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "I never heard about that," he said. He snorted before adding, "Well I guess that's 'cause I was in Azkaban at that time. So what happened there?"

"Apparently, Quirrell used all three Unforgivables right beneath the headmaster's nose, including the Imperius Curse on a second year student," replied Tonks.

"Why?"

"Don't know. He was dead and the spirit within him was gone before we had a chance to question him," Tonks replied.

"Oh. Do you want something to drink, Tonks?"

"I wouldn't mind."

"All right, Kreacher!"

A_ pop_ sounded and the house elf appeared in front of Sirius. "Master call Kreacher," he said in a somewhat reluctant tone.

"Yes could you bring us some tea?" Sirius asked.

"Yes master Sirius, Kreacher will get that for yous right away," Kreacher said before he popped away and Sirius turned his gaze to the fireplace.

"I hear that Snape is Harry's real father," Tonks commented.

"Yeah, it was a shock to me too," the former Marauder admitted. "And what's even more surprising is the fact that Snape actually agreed to let me remain as Harry's godfather."

"Oh…what's Harry like?" Tonks asked curiously as the house elf reappeared with a tray of tea and Sirius and his cousin each took a cup of it before sipping at the tea as the house elf popped away.

"Quiet but I haven't known him for long," Sirius admitted. "He looks a great deal like Snape, aside from his nose and his eyes, which he got from his mother."

Tonks nodded.

"Is there any news on Pettigrew?"

"No," she said shaking her head. "Moody has many aurors searching for Pettigrew but Pettigrew must be skillful at hiding if he was able to evade us for so long, in spite of the fact that no one ever suspected him because you were never given a fair trial."

"I know one thing," Sirius growled. "If that bloody rat comes anywhere near my godson, I will make him wish he had never betrayed James and Lily ten years ago."

Tonks chuckled as she finished her tea before she stood up. "I'd better be getting back. My break started about fifteen minutes ago so it's high time I got back." She smiled before she placed the cup down and disappeared through the floo while Sirius went back to being bored.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat down next to Harry, Draco and Ron within the library as far from the other students as they possibly cold. It was Saturday evening and the four companions had decided to come to the library to do some more research on Nicholas Flamel. Harry brought along the card he got on the Hogwarts Express and he was currently examining it with Draco.<p>

"It says here that Nicholas Flamel worked along with Professor Dumbledore and that he was an alchemist," said Harry glancing up at Hermione.

"It also says that he was the one who created the Philosopher's Stone," Draco added glancing up from the card.

"The Philosopher's Stone? I remember reading about that somewhere but I'm not entirely sure where," Hermione said before she glanced at the pile of books next to her and began to look through them until she came across a promising book; _Magical Artifacts and Their Uses_.

"I think this might help," Hermione said before she pulled out the book and flipped to the index at the back of the book. She then traced her finger down the list of many different names before she came across the Ps on the list. "Look, here's the Philosopher's Stone," she said pointing to one of the listings in the index. She then flipped to the page containing information on the stone before she examined it. The book didn't have a picture although they did have a picture of the stone's creator; Nicholas Flamel.

"It says here that the Philosopher's Stone is a rare magical artifact created by alchemist Nicholas Flamel several years ago and that it is best known for being the key ingredient in creating the Elixir of Life," Hermione said scanning the words.

"Elixir of Life?"

"Yes, anyone who drinks the elixir will come immortal."

"That's what they're after? If you're right in your speculations, both Quirrell and Pettigrew? But who would want to be immortal?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Who else?" Draco said with a snort. "You-Know-Who of course."

"But he's dead," Ron protested.

"My father doesn't believe that," Draco said. "'Though he never did tell me why, he just said he believed that."

"Well I suppose he wants that to happen, considering this is his master we're talking about."

"Shut it, Weasley, my father turned over a new leaf so to speak," snapped Draco angrily glaring at the freckle faced youngest Weasley son.

Ron snorted. "I suppose so," he said curtly. "I mean, look at Snape, he was once a Death Eater and he turned over a new leaf."

"But if Voldemort really is going after the Philosopher's Stone, should that really be what is beneath the trapdoor and should Voldemort still be alive, then something needs to be done to stop it," Harry said and Hermione could tell he was oblivious to the gasps of shock that had come out of his three other companions', Hermione's included, lips.

Draco was the first to overcome his shock. "But what can we do? The best thing we can do is telling Professor Snape or another professor?"

"But what if they don't believe us?"

"We're talking about your father here, Harry," Ron said. "Snape may be a strict snarky git but he's not stupid."

"That is true," said Draco.

"What are we supposed to tell them?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah and how are we supposed to explain how we learned about the Philosopher's Stone?" Harry asked raising his eyebrows in a very Snape like manner, Hermione noticed. "Oh we figured out about the Philosopher's Stone because we were out after curfew to go meet Gregory Goyle for a duel, fled up a random staircase, got lost on the forbidden third corridor, met a three headed Cerberus, noticed a trapdoor and conned Hagrid into telling us about Fluffy and the stone. They'd definitely nail our hides to the wall and then give us detention for the rest of the year not to mention I'll probably be grounded for the rest of my life."

""We still need to tell someone if the stone really is in danger. I mean, Pettigrew is still out there somewhere and there is a chance that he'll be able to sneak back into the school," Ron pointed out.

"What if they already know?" Hermione asked curiously. "We could just be repeating something to them that they already knew. I don't think we should go to them until we get more information, especially on _who_ might go after the stone."

"I agree with 'Mione," Harry said. "Let's wait until we have more information on who might go after the stone before we take it to a teacher."

Ron and Draco nodded in agreement.

"Now then, we should probably get back to work and let's try to keep our voices lower than before. I think we are on the verge of getting tossed out of the library," Hermione said glancing at Madame Pince who was, thankfully, out of earshot and so could not hear them.

"Good idea," Harry agreed.

"So what do we have left to do for Monday?" asked Ron examining the textbook in front of him.

"The assignments for DADA and Charms," said Hermione knowing full well that though they were in different classes, they still got the same assignments.

"Typical of a Ravenclaw to know what homework is needed to be done," said Ron with a snort but Hermione could tell he wasn't trying to be mean so she said nothing about that as the four companions went to work on their assignments.

* * *

><p>"<em>You failed me,<em>" the hissing voice growled angrily in the dreams of Peter Pettigrew as the rat Animagus tossed and turned in his uneasy sleep within a shack as far from Grimmauld's Place, and London as he could possibly get without leaving the islands. He knew better than to be anywhere near Sirius Black now that Black was free to turn the rat Animagus into mincemeat whenever he so desired when he found Pettigrew.

"_I'm sorry master. I did not expect Snape, Dumbledore and Lupin to be there and I also didn't know Black was there as well,_" Pettigrew whined.

"_Save your pitiful excuses,_" the hissing voice growled angrily. "_I require another vessel now that Quirrell is dead and I _must_ get the Philosopher's Stone that the old fool is guarding. Give me your body, Pettigrew._"

"_Yes, master, of course, master anything for you, master,_" Pettigrew stammered out quickly within his dream state of mind knowing full well that this was _much _more than a simple dream.

"_I shall find a way to gain my own form, one way or another, I shall find a way,_" the hissing voice snarled. "_And once I do, not only shall the traitor Severus and the bloody brat Potter suffer before they die but I shall also bring the Wizarding World to its' knees. But first, I must find my own body and gain that which I lost when the bloody brat destroyed my old body._"

"_What will you have me do, master?_" asked Pettigrew.

"_There is much that I need you to do, Pettigrew, and I want that bloody stone. Get it for me, Pettigrew, and do _not_ fail me yet again,_" the hissing voice growled from within the rat Animagus's, who also went by the name Wormtail, mind. Wormtail could feel his master's spirit inhabiting his body and he found himself proud of being chosen but also terrified because he knew he would pay if he failed his master again.

"_Yes, master, of course master,_" said Wormtail from within his mind as he shifted in his sleep yet again. He decided that he would sneak into the school tomorrow. He decided that he'd better do what his lord wished especially now that he was the chosen vessel of the dark lord.

* * *

><p>Severus walked around the Slytherin common room, helping students when they needed it but also keeping an eye on Goyle. He still didn't trust the Death Eater's son but he knew better than to point it out. The Death Eaters already knew that Severus was a traitor but Severus decided to stay on their good side for the time being. Goyle was not yet a Death Eater all though it did look like he was going to follow in his father's footsteps, just like Vincent Crabbe. Their dislike of muggleborn students was a clear clue to that speculation as this statement was a clear fact.<p>

He also noticed that Harry and Draco were sitting side by side pouring over a book that Severus could not see the title of and they looked deep in concentration. Which subject they were working on, Severus was not sure but they didn't look like they needed help so the Potions Master let them be.

He continued to sweep his way around the common room, helping first year Pansy Parkinson, daughter of one of his former Death Eater allies who didn't seem to dislike him because of that, with Transfigurations and briefly helping Blaise Zabini with his assignment for Defense.

After he was done helping everyone who needed help, he decided he would check upon his son and walked over to join them. Harry and Draco didn't seem to have noticed them and they were too busy reading a section of the book and murmuring quietly to themselves.

Harry was the first to notice that he was there and he glanced up. "Oh hi dad," he said smiling in greeting while at the same time closing the book he and Draco had been reading.

"What are you reading?" Severus asked curiously.

"Just something I picked up from the library," Harry replied.

"About what?"

"Charms. We couldn't find enough information in our book for the assignment Professor Flitwick assigned so we got another book from the library," Draco said.

"Very well then," Severus said. "If you need any help then I'll be in my office." With that, he whirled around on his heel and strode back to his office, cloak billowing out behind him.

When he entered his office, he took a seat and sighed as he examined the amount of papers he had to grade from his second and third year students. While he graded, wondering how the bloody hell any teacher can read the chicken scratch that these students called writing, Severus found his thoughts drifting. He noticed that most of his thoughts either strayed to the Philosopher's Stone that Albus, though he understood Severus's and the other teachers' fears, still kept within the school or to his son. He also wondered where Pettigrew could be and if Voldemort would get what he desired or not.

Deciding it would be best to just focus his thoughts on his grading, Severus turned his attention back to the papers that lay in front of him. When he was done, Severus put his red quill away and cast a quick spell to check the time. When he realized it was near eleven at night, he decided it was time for him to turn in.

Getting to his feet, Severus left his office before walking past the doorway that lead into his private chambers and making his way toward his bedroom. After he transfigured his clothing into something more suitable to wear, Severus climbed into bed and drifted off into a light sleep with his head on his pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>an what do you think?**

**Blaze: in the next chapter, Harry and Draco run across a certain rat missing a certain toe while Lupin meets with a very bored Sirius and then the headmaster and Severus discovers exactly what his son and his godson have been researching after learning a certain rat is in the school**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yup**

**Severus: (still hiding in closet) yup**

**Blaze: why are you still in there?**

**Severus: I turned it into my own personal potions lab and bed chambers with a simple enlarging spell**

**Lucius: (steps into the room) Voldy's tracking us down again. Is my room ready yet, Severus?**

**Severus: yup, come on in**

**Lucius: (steps into closet)**

**Blaze: when did you two become friends again?**

**Severus: when Voldy dragged **_**both**_** of us to clean that nuclear wasteland he calls a bathroom**

**Blaze: ah. So please review and I will post part twenty nine as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon and a reminder, this story tosses both canon and, apparently, AU out the window**


	29. A Series of Talks

_**Part Twenty Nine**_

_**A Series of Talks**_

Harry walked out of his Transfiguration class beside Draco and began making his way toward the library where he and his friends had agreed to meet to continue research on the Philosopher's Stone and come up with possible people who would seek to use it to create the Elixir of Life, other than Voldemort who may or may not still be alive. Draco was silent as the two of them continued making their way down the corridors of the school toward the library.

"Do you really think someone will go after the stone?" asked Draco glancing at Harry.

"I don't know." Harry was silent for a long moment thinking hard about Draco's question. "We're only speculating at the moment but so far if someone does go after the stone then it's likely to be Pettigrew."

"That does seem likely." The blonde boy was silent for a long moment as they entered the corridor leading toward the library. "But I'm sure the headmaster and the other professors are keeping an eye out for Pettigrew. Not to mention, I think your godfather wants to rip Pettigrew into tiny pieces." He, like everyone else in the Wizarding World, had heard about the trial and about Pettigrew's framing of Sirius Black that got him sent to Azkaban.

"Probably," said Harry knowing it was more likely to happen than not.

The two of them walked side by side for several more minutes in absolute silence as they entered the library and made their way to one of the tables that lay down one the aisles in the library. Hermione and Ron were already there and, naturally, Hermione was already browsing through a book. Harry sat down across from her while Draco took a seat in front of Ron.

"Discover anything else yet?" Harry asked.

"Not much," Hermione said glancing up. "There isn't much information on the stone or on the elixir that it creates although I did do some researching on Cerberuses."

"Anything?"

"Not much. I did speak with Hagrid for a bit and he let slip that Fluffy can be calmed down when music is played," Hermione said.

Harry was silent for a long moment. "Hagrid gave me a flute for Christmas," he said thinking back to the many presents he had received on Christmas. "If I had the flute with me then I doubt we'd have gotten attacked by Fluffy."

"Yeah but we didn't know that until now," Ron said.

"True. I've also been thinking about some people who might want to get the stone," Harry said quietly. "And so far I think the only likely person is Pettigrew. I mean, he did betray my parents to Voldy."

"So you think he's serves You-Know-Who, mate?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded before he frowned. "Why don't you call him by his name?" he asked curiously.

For a long moment, Ron was silent and then he shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted. "I guess I grew up believing that if I ever called You-Know-Who by name then he'll come."

"I never knew that." Harry fell silent. "But if it is Pettigrew then we're going to have to keep an eye out for a rat missing a toe should Pettigrew attempt to sneak into the school again."

"Why don't we just tell a professor that the stone is in danger?"

"Because we don't have any proof yet and we've only been speculating, like 'Mione said, about everything."

"Harry has a point," Draco admitted.

"Why don't we get working on our Charms assignment?" Hermione suggested. "Since we have nothing really to talk about concerning the stone or who may or may not go after it."

"I left my Charms textbook in the Slytherin common room," said Harry getting to his feet. "I'll just run over there and grab it."

"I'll come with you. I left my textbook in there as well," Draco said also getting to his feet and the two Slytherins quickly left the library.

They made their way swiftly to the Slytherin common room, grabbed their Charms textbook and began walking back toward the library. As they walked, Harry was suddenly aware of a strange prickling pain from his scar as they walked through the shadowed corridors of Hogwarts.

He rubbed his scar and Draco glanced at him. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think, my scar's just hurting a little bit," Harry said.

"Like it was when Quirrell looked at you?"

"A little bit like that." Harry frowned when he spotted a rat scurrying alongside the wall of the dungeons and his scar started to tingle again. "That's weird."

"What's weird?"

"I just looked at that rat and then my scar stared to tingle."

Draco frowned before glancing at the rat and pulling out his wand. "_Lumos,_" he murmured and his wand lit up. Draco angled the wand toward the rat who had suddenly come to a stop at the sudden light and Harry gasped when he noticed something unusual about the rat.

"Is it just me or is that rat missing a toe?" Harry said narrowing his eyes as the rat scurried away but not before Harry noticed that the rat was missing a toe.

"I saw that too."

The rat scurried away and Harry frowned when he noticed it was heading away from the dungeons and deeper into the school. "Where is it going?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"Come on. I'm pretty sure that's Pettigrew. We should probably make sure he isn't heading toward the third floor corridor. If we try to find a professor then we'll just lose him."

"I'll go tell Professor Snape at the very least, Harry," Draco said.

Harry nodded before he jogged after the rat as it scurried away. For being rather chubby, the rat Animagus sure was fast and Harry had a hard time keeping the rat in sight. He dashed past the library just as Hermione and Ron left and the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor had to step back to keep from getting knocked down.

"Harry, there you are. We were wondering what was taking you so long," Ron said.

"No time for that, Ron," Harry said. "I think Pettigrew is within Hogwarts again. I just saw a rat missing a toe run past here."

"Where did it go?" Hermione asked.

Harry glanced down the corridor before frowning. "I think he managed to get away when I…"

"No, I see him," Ron said suddenly pointing nearby. "I'd recognize him anywhere as he used to be mine."

"We need to find it. He may be after the stone," said Harry and he, Ron and Hermione immediately jogged after the rat who took one look at the three advancing wizards and took off in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>Remus floo traveled over to 12 Grimmauld's Place before watching his friend as Sirius stood up to greet him. "Hello Remus, what are you doing here?" he asked as he greeted him.<p>

Remus smiled faintly. "I finished grading and I had nothing to do so I decided to see how you are."

"I'm bored out of my mind," Sirius complained. "I would like to go back to my duties as an Auror but the department still insists that I stay on medical leave until a healer says I'm fully recovered from spending ten years in Azkaban. It's bloody boring doing nothing here."

Remus was silent for a long moment. "You were once an auror," he said, "perhaps I can speak with the headmaster and allow you to come to Hogwarts. You can be my assistant and you can always take over as the substitute teacher once a month. Besides, I'm going to need a sub soon; the full moon is later on this week."

"Anything is better than this boredom," Sirius grumbled. "Let me just speak with St. Mungos and see if I can and then I'll let Tonks know too."

"Very well, I'll go speak with the headmaster." Remus said his goodbyes to Sirius before he turned around and floo traveled back to his office at Hogwarts. Once he was there, Remus placed a floo call to the headmaster and, once he was sure Albus wasn't busy, he stepped over.

"What brings you here, Remus?" Albus asked from where he was sitting behind his desk, his twinkling blue eyes focused on the werewolf DADA professor.

"I was wondering if I could suggest a substitute for later on this week," Remus said. "It is the full moon and I don't want my classes to get behind."

"Oh? Who?"

"I was wondering if Sirius could take my classes. He is still an auror even if he hasn't gone back to the department yet."

Albus pursed his lips together in thought. "Let me think about it and I'll let you know. Have you decided where you will be staying during that…time?"

"The Shrieking Shack might be the only place I can go," Remus replied.

"Perhaps. Have you spoken to Severus about the Wolfsbane potion yet?"

"I will speak to him about it as soon as I can." Remus then floo traveled back to his office and turned around to place a floo call to Severus.

Severus glanced at him. "Lupin, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Albus asked me to speak to you about the potion as the full moon is coming up soon," Remus replied. "May I step through?"

Severus nodded curtly and Remus pulled his head back before stepping into the fireplace. "Professor Snape's office," he said before tossing the floo powder down and disappearing and reappearing in Severus's office.

"I have already started it, Lupin," Severus stated without preamble. "But it will take time to finish. It will be done by the time the full moon has come around though. Is Albus going to take over your classes during that time?"

"Ah…no."

Severus raised his eyebrows.

Lupin stayed close to the fireplace as he said, "I've actually requested that Sirius be allowed to be my substitute during that time."

Severus's eyes flashed. "He may be my son's godfather but I have no desire to be colleagues with that mangy mutt," he growled.

"I know, Severus, but Albus is a busy man and it'll only be for a couple of days," replied Lupin. "Well, that is, if Albus and Sirius don't take me up on my offer."

"What offer?"

"That Sirius becomes my assistant for the rest of the school year."

Severus scowled. "It's up to the headmaster," he said flatly. "And so if he agrees then I'll have to adhere to his decision. I do not like it however."

"I'm sure you two will refrain from hexing each other because of Harry, Severus."

"Perhaps."

"Professor Snape!" Severus glanced toward the door to his office before he waved his wand and the door opened to reveal Draco.

"What brings you here, Draco? I thought you and Harry were at the library," Severus said.

"We were but we forgot our Charms textbook and when we were heading back to the library, Harry spotted a rat that fit the description of Ron's former familiar, whom we know is Pettigrew."

"And he followed him?" Severus echoed.

"I think he might have met up with Hermione and Ron on the way but yes Professor," Draco replied.

"Bloody boy," Severus growled. "Doesn't he know that Pettigrew isn't someone to mess with even if he is a yellow bellied coward?"

"Why don't I find them for you, Severus?" Remus suggested remembering that Sirius had left him the Marauders' Map just in case he needed it. Besides, Sirius admitted he couldn't use it until he got his new wand and he hasn't had a chance to go to Olivander's to get a new one, which was another reason why he couldn't go back to his duties with the auror department.

Severus hesitated for a moment before nodding in reply. "I'll let the headmaster know that Pettigrew is, once again, in the school," he said. Remus nodded before turning around and floo traveling back to his office. He then walked to his desk and pulled out the map before taping his wand against it and murmuring the command phrase to open it. Once he determined where Harry was, on the fourth floor, Remus also looked for Pettigrew and discovered that the rat was also on the fourth floor and was heading toward the third floor.

_He just does not know when to give up,_ Remus thought as he murmured the command phrase to close the map and slipped the map back into his desk. He then left his office and made his way toward the fourth floor.

* * *

><p>Severus finished speaking with Albus about Pettigrew being within the school, yet again, and was scowling angrily when the headmaster still insisted that the Philosopher's Stone was to stay there. <em>That old coot is going senile,<em> Severus thought angrily as he walked back to his desk and sat down.

He was sure that Lupin would find his son and the others but he wondered if Pettigrew would really attempt to take the stone. Albus assured him that the wards around the stone had as of yet to be breached and so Severus could only hope that Lupin would be able to chase the rat away from the third floor. Although he did fear that Pettigrew would be able to get past the defenses and Lupin would be unable to find the rat and Harry before Pettigrew got the stone.

It wasn't until twenty minutes later that Severus learned that his fears were irrational for Lupin walked into the office with Harry just behind him looking a bit sheepish. Lupin glanced at the boy. "I'll let your father deal with you, Harry," he said gently.

"Great," Harry murmured almost too quietly for Severus to hear.

Lupin ignored that as he looked at Severus. "It would appear that Pettigrew managed to escape yet again and I have a feeling it was the same way he escaped from Hogwarts when Sirius was on his tail during his last attempt," he said.

"Is he out of the school?" Severus asked.

"I'll have to check the map but I am pretty sure that he's gone, yes."

Severus nodded before he turned in his seat to gaze at his son who was sitting in front and to the right of the desk. "Harry, what were you thinking going after Pettigrew like that?" he demanded.

"I…was just wondering why he was in the school and how he got in," Harry said a bit too quickly and Severus wasn't a spy for nothing, he could easily tell that his son was lying.

And he did not like it one bit.

"Don't lie to me, Harry," he growled angrily.

"I…"

"And don't even think about telling me you aren't. I know a liar when I see one. Now then, tell me the truth. Why did you go after Pettigrew?"

Harry stayed silent and Severus was finding it hard to stop himself from grabbing the boy and shaking him until the truth came out. It was obvious that Harry had followed Pettigrew for some reason, and Severus hoped that it wasn't the reason he was thinking of, and that placed him in danger. As Severus had told Lupin before, Pettigrew may be a yellow bellied coward but if he is under orders from Voldemort then he will do what he must to fulfill those orders.

"Harry," Lupin said gently while Severus pinched the bridge of his nose to calm himself down. "You know that you can tell us anything and your father is only concerned."

Harry was silent for a long moment. "I wanted to see if he was going after the stone," he said finally.

Severus's eyes hardened. "Stone?" he echoed impassiveness in his voice while at the same time he was wondering how the bloody hell did Harry learn about the Philosopher's Stone.

"Yeah, the Philosopher's Stone," Harry said softly. "Hermione, Ron, Draco and I think it's in danger and, well, I thought Pettigrew might be after it."

It was plainly obvious that Harry was keeping something from them but Severus, in spite of all his years as a spy, couldn't figure out what it was. Lupin didn't seem to be having any luck in that particular area either.

"So you thought you could handle it yourself?"

"No, well, I just wanted to see where he was going," Harry said. "It wasn't like I was going to try to stop him."

"At least there is _some_ common sense in that brain of yours."

"Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley know about the stone too?" Lupin asked golden eyes narrowing.

Harry nodded slowly. "The four of us found out about it together," he said but he didn't elaborate and Severus knew for a fact that his son was keeping something from him, something big, something that would likely get him grounded for life if Severus learned about it. That much Severus could tell just by his son's guilty posture and the way he avoided Severus's gaze whenever he spoke to him.

"How did you find out about it?" Severus asked finally.

This time, Harry refused to answer.

"Harry…" Severus said warningly. "I asked you a question. How did you find out about the stone?"

Harry's posture still resembled the guilt that he was obviously feeling and he stayed silent. "If I told you then you would be furious with me," he said finally.

Severus's obsidian eyes narrowed while Lupin sat down in the second seat in front of Severus's desk. "And why would you say that?" he asked.

"You would, dad, I know you would."

"Son, that is for me to decide. If anything will make me furious, it would be you lying to me."

"I…" Harry was gazing at his shoes as he fell silent again clearly unable to talk.

Severus sighed. "Son, look at me," he said in as gentle a tone of voice as possible. "Just tell me the truth."

Harry was silent for a long moment although he did lift his head to gaze at Severus straight in the eye. He seemed to be gathering the courage that Severus was sure he inherited from his mother as he formulated the words for his story. "Well…it was really Goyle's fault," Harry said softly before he went on to explain how Goyle had insulted Lily and Severus, going as far as to call Severus a coward and Lily a mudblood whore. That caused a spark of anger to form within Severus at the insult to the only woman he ever loved. When Harry went on to describe Goyle's challenge and him deciding to take Goyle up on the challenge, Severus did his best to keep from scolding his son…or throttling him for breaking the rules as if they were nothing more than thin pieces of glass. Harry then went on to add that Draco would not let him go by himself, how they meet up with Hermione who insisted that if she spotted a teacher then she would tell them and was hoping that would happen _before _curfew and how they meet up with Ron who seemed to have guessed what Harry was going to do since he had been present when Goyle issued the challenge.

Harry swallowed before going on. "But Goyle never showed up and I think he did that on purpose," he said softly. "So we decided that we'd head back to our common rooms when Filch and Miss. Norris started figuring out something was going on so we ran. We didn't remember which way we had come so we just ran up a random staircase, which took us to the third floor. There, we wanted to get away from Filch so we hurried through one of the doors, which was the one where Fluffy was located." Harry smiled faintly before adding, "That's when we all agreed that we'd rather deal with Filch than with Fluffy so we ran again. We managed to make it back into our common rooms before anyone noticed we were gone though."

Harry's smile faded when Severus tossed his son a piercing glare that would have caused rock to melt. "This was on the day that the headmaster sent me on that brief errand, wasn't it?" he said flatly barely able to control his anger at his son disregard of the rules and recklessly endangering his life.

_Damn Gryffindor traits. Those must have either developed by themselves within Harry or they came from an ancestor,_ Severus thought with a scowl as he glowered at Harry who nodded once in reply looking sullen.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Severus demanded finally when he was sure he wasn't going to throttle his son for his disregard of the rules and the reckless endangerment of his life.

"I…I was afraid that you'd be angry and disappointed," Harry said softly looking down again. "I mean, I messed up big time and I thought that perhaps you wouldn't want me as your son anymore."

"Where did that come from?" Lupin asked while Severus was stunned speechless.

"I just…thought you might want me to be perfect and I…and I royally screwed that up."

Severus finally managed to find his tongue to speak. "I do not expect you to be perfect, son," he said. "You are my son and I am as far from perfect as physically possible. While you did recklessly endanger your life and seem to have no regard for the rules, I would not disown you for that or for any reason whatsoever."

Harry glanced up. "Really?" he asked.

"Of course, son. I do not speak just to hear my own voice like your mangy mutt of a godfather."

Lupin chuckled faintly at that.

"You will still be punished, Harry," Severus went on ignoring the chuckle from the werewolf, "for disregarding the rules, endangering your life and then not telling me about it."

"What about Hermione? And Ron and Draco?"

"I will write to Draco's parents to let them know of what happened, Harry. You four could have gotten yourselves killed," Severus said firmly.

"It wasn't their fault," Harry protested. "It was mine. I wanted to go alone but they wouldn't let me. They can't get into trouble for my mistake."

"Your loyalty to your friend astounds me, Harry. You should have been a Hufflepuff," Severus said flatly with a slight sardonic tone in his voice.

"Actually, the sorting hat thought I'd fit in with any on of the houses."

Severus blinked but decided not to comment on that.

"Please don't get them into trouble. It was all my fault."

Severus narrowed his eyes at his son who was attempting to con Severus into not dishing out a punishment to the other three members of the quartet of friends. And all he was doing to achieve that goal was taking the blame for the entire incident.

"Besides," Harry added almost as an afterthought. "They were just going to make sure I was okay and they were already out past curfew so it wasn't like they would get into more trouble than they would already get in if they were found out. And Goyle never showed up so we weren't breaking _that _particular rule."

Severus had to admit that his son was correct and the truthfulness in his son's statement was a very…cunning way to convince Severus that Harry was fully at fault. Naturally, it astounded Severus that his son was exhibiting so many traits of all four houses at Hogwarts; he was cunning, he was intelligent, he was recklessly brave, he was loyal. _No wonder his sorting took a long time,_ Severus thought.

"Very well," he said finally. "I will not inform Professor Flitwick or Professor McGonagall of what happened but I _will_ be telling Draco's father."

"But…?"

"Draco went along with you willing on this, Harry," Severus reminded his son. "Now go get Draco for me. I wish to speak to him and hear his side of your story."

Harry nodded slowly before getting to his feet and walking away to disappear into the common room. Lupin glanced at him. "You do realize that Harry used the Slytherin traits he inherited from you against you, don't you?" he asked.

Severus smirked. "He truly is my son," he replied before he frowned when he realized the werewolf had been in his office for far longer than he had anticipated. "Now then, would you be so kind as to get out of my office?" It was worded as a simple request; the tone behind it suggested it was more of a 'get out before I kick you out' demand.

Lupin understood immediately. "I'll go check to see if Pettigrew is still in Hogwarts," he said before he floo traveled back to his office. Severus knew that Lupin understood why Severus disliked him; the sixth year incident where Lupin nearly killed Severus had James not saved his life was the main reason. Severus rubbed his head. Now that Pettigrew was once again out of the castle, hopefully, he could focus his thoughts on his son and godson.

_But what punishment shall I give to Harry this time?_ He wondered silently as he waited for his godson to join him.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was part twenty nine**

**Darth: that's cool so what's going to happen in the next chapter?**

**Severus: (lounging on couch in his closet-lab-apartment) Lucius?**

**Lucius: (lounging on recliner in his portion of the closet-lab-apartment) Draco and Harry's punishments will be delivered, an attack will occur concerning the same rat that keeps escaping everyone, Sirius will finally get his chance at revenge, Albus will **_**finally **_**see that keeping the stone within the school is too dangerous and more**

**Severus: next chapter will be from Draco's, Harry's and Severus's POV**

**Voldy: Severus! Lucius! Nagini! Bellatrix! Where are you?**

**Bellatrix: right here my darling baby**

**Severus, Lucius, Darth and Blaze: (rush away to be sick)**

**Nagini: (slithers into room) can I hide in here?**

**Blaze: YOU KILLED SEVERUS SO NO! (Brings out chainsaw dipped in basilisk venom)**

**Nagini: (quickly slithers away)**

**Blaze: (puts away basilisk venom dipped chainsaw) sorry about the long author's note. Please review and I will post part thirty as soon as I possibly can although I doubt it'll be anytime soon.**


	30. A Dish Best Served Cold

_**Part Thirty**_

_**A Dish Best Served Cold**_

Draco walked into his godfather's office before sitting down in front of the desk as his uncle gazed at him. For a long moment only silence existed in the office and Draco wondered why his godfather had asked to speak to him although he had a good feeling. He waited patiently for his godfather to start speaking to him.

"Harry told me about what happened on the third floor corridor where he learned about the Philosopher's Stone," Snape began calmly.

Draco frowned. "He did?" he echoed a bit hesitantly.

"Yes and I would like to hear your side of the story. Harry said that you willing went with him to take Mr. Goyle up on his challenge to a duel," said Snape.

"I did," Draco said. "I thought that Harry was going to be in danger and get injured so I went to make sure that didn't happen. Besides, Goyle insulted you for no reason and I wasn't going to let him get away with that."

"So you blatantly refused to follow the rules to get even with Mr. Goyle," Snape said flatly. "I admit that it was a good idea for you to make sure Harry didn't get injured but it was wrong of both of you to take up Mr. Goyle on his challenge."

"Harry was being irrational," Draco said. "And he was too stubborn to just let bygones be bygones or listen to Hermione's words about how sticks and stones may break your bones but words will never hurt you."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "I have heard that saying before," he said. "And I suppose that Harry must have been irrationally angry in order to do something he wasn't likely to do had he actually thought about what he was about to do. This does not mean that you two will get away with this. I will be speaking to your father about this right away so that the school won't panic when they hear about what is on the third floor corridor. Plus I'm sure your father would rather deal with you personally after this."

"All right godfather," Draco said softly. He hadn't been expecting his friend to tell Snape about what happened on the third floor but he had a feeling that it wasn't likely they would have been able to keep it from Snape forever.

Snape stood up before walking to the floo and placing a quick floo call to his father and Draco watched hesitantly as his father stepped gracefully out of the floo. "What did my son do this time, Severus?" he asked calmly.

Snape briefly explained what Draco had just told him and Lucius's eyes flashed with worry and then anger. "How could you do some so reckless and stupid?" he demanded glaring at Draco. "You shamed our family name yet again. Your godfather took care of your punishment after the incident with the troll but I'll take care of it now."

Draco nodded slowly in response. "I'm sorry father," he said. "I couldn't just let Harry go by himself because I knew that he would be in danger and I couldn't convince him out of it."

"You may have helped your friend, Draco," Lucius said. "But you still broke the rules and got caught even if it was later on in the year."

Snape snorted at that.

"When you get home for summer," Lucius went on, "you'll be grounded for the first two weeks of summer vacation, you'll forfeit your broom and you will be unable to see your friends for those two weeks."

Draco's eyes went wide. "All that for trying to help a friend," he exclaimed.

"This is the second time that it's happened, Draco," Lucius said. "And if it happens again then I'm leaving your punishment in your mother's hands."

Draco sighed before nodding in reply.

Lucius nodded before glancing at Snape. "I will take my leave now, Severus. But before I go, will you ask the headmaster if I can speak to him this weekend?"

Snape inclined his head briefly in reply and Lucius, looking faintly relieved, turned around before floo traveling back to Malfoy Manor. Snape watched him go before glancing at Draco who was still standing in the office gazing after his father. "Why does my father want to speak to Professor Dumbledore, godfather?" he asked turning his gray gaze back to his godfather.

"That is between your father and I," replied Snape.

"All right, godfather. May I go now?"

"Yes Draco, you may go."

Draco turned around before walking out of the office and toward where Harry was sitting in the common room. Harry glanced up at him. "Are you all right?" he asked quietly. "I'm sorry for telling him but…"

"It's all right," Draco said interrupting his friend. "I'm sure that Professor Snape would have found out about that one way or another so it's not your fault. My father just grounded me for two weeks, took away my broom and I can't see my friends for those two weeks."

"Dad hasn't given me my punishment yet," said Harry. "I hope it isn't too bad."

"I'm sure it won't be."

"I hope so." Strangely enough, Harry didn't sound too convinced and Draco frowned at his friend. There was something off about Harry and he found himself wondering what it was.

"What's the matter Harry?" he asked finally.

Harry was silent for a long moment. "I'm just remembering the Dursleys," he murmured. "They…never took to kindly to when I broke the rules or got my cousin Dudley into trouble or did accidental magic or didn't finish my chores. I know dad wouldn't do what they did t me but I can't help but…"

"What did the Dursleys do to you?"

Harry's eyes filled with tears. "I don't want to talk about it."

"All right." Draco conceded that Harry had the right to keep whatever he didn't want about talk about to himself.

* * *

><p>Harry walked out of his DADA class beside Draco and Ron and the three of them made their way down the hallway toward the Great Hall for lunch. Lupin had assured them that the rat that Harry, Hermione and Ron had followed a couple of days earlier was out of the school and Professor Snape agreed with him. However, Harry couldn't help but worry that Lupin and his father weren't right although both professors seemed positive that Peter Pettigrew wasn't within Hogwarts.<p>

_But how would he know that?_ He wondered silently.

"You all right, Harry?" Hermione asked as she walked over to join them as they neared the entrance to the Great Hall. She had clearly seen that Harry was starting to space out for Harry found himself rather close to the door and not even realizing that he was that close.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about Pettigrew," he admitted.

"Why would you worry about him?" Draco asked. "Professor Lupin and Professor Snape insist that the rat isn't within Hogwarts anymore."

"I know but I keep getting this feeling that something's wrong."

"I'm sure you're just worried he'll try again," said Hermione.

"'Mione's right, mate," said Ron. "I mean, this is the third time someone has attempted to take the stone. I think it's obvious now that Pettigrew is the culprit."

"With that in mind, we should go to a professor," Hermione said.

"I think my dad already knows Pettigrew is going after the stone," Harry said. He and his friends had already walked into the Great Hall and were walking toward the nearest empty table unaware of the glares they were receiving from all four houses.

"Is he going to do anything about it?" asked Ron as he sat down beside Harry, Draco and Hermione at the end of one of the tables close to the doors of the Great Hall still unaware of the shocked and angry looks they were receiving from the other classes.

"I don't know. He refuses to talk about the stone," said Harry. "I think he's still mad about how we found out about it."

"But if the stone is in danger then they should be trying something to stop Pettigrew from getting it, mate. I certainly don't want to see You-Know-Who become immortal," Ron said with a shudder.

"Especially since he'll be going after you and Professor Snape," said Draco before he added quickly, when Harry flinched. "I'm sorry, Harry."

"It's all right, Draco," the Slytherin assured his friend as the food on the table appeared and he began to fill his plate. "I'm sure my dad will do something. He doesn't want Voldemort," Hermione, Draco and Ron gasped in surprise, "to return anymore than I do."

"You keep saying his name," Hermione said. "I thought that if you said his name then he'll come."

"I don't see why I have to be afraid of a name," Harry said quietly as he ate. "I mean, it's just a name."

"He's got a point," Draco said.

"So what are we supposed to do? Just let the professors deal with Pettigrew?" Ron said.

"Dad won't be too happy if he catches us doing something stupid so I think we're going to have to do that."

For a long moment, the four friends were silent as they ate calmly and Harry was suddenly aware of some glaring at them while others were whispering to their friends in shock. "I don't think anyone's happy that we're sitting together," he said letting his gaze roam over the other students.

"So?" Draco curled his lip in a sneer. "I don't care what they think about me."

Harry let his gaze go to his father who was sitting at the staff table but Snape didn't look upset. Surprisingly, the other professors didn't look upset either although they did look shocked. The only ones who were tossing hostile glares at the four friends were the Gryffindors and the Slytherins while the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws looked as surprised as the professors did.

"The Slytherins and Gryffindors don't look too happy," Hermione commented also examining the students.

"So? It's because of the stupid rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin," said Harry with a faint snort. "I don't understand that rivalry and I doubt I ever will."

"I think it's always been that way ever since the Founders first created the school," Hermione said. "I read that there was a rivalry between Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor during those days."

"Just 'cause those two had a rivalry doesn't mean the houses have to be rivals," said Draco with a snort.

"I agree with Draco," said Ron surprising Harry. "Our houses shouldn't be rivals although I'm sure it's only because You-Know-Who came from Slytherin house and everyone distrusts Slytherins 'cause of that."

"That's messed up," Harry said. "They distrust an entire house because of one member? Do they think we're all going to turn into dark wizards?"

"Some do," Draco said and Harry noticed that the blonde wizard was ignoring the glares that were being tossed at them. "What class do we have next?"

"Potions," said Harry with a faint smile. Potions was one of his favorite classes although Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms were a close second.

"I have Charms next," Hermione said. "Professor Flitwick said that we are going to have a quiz today on what we've learned so far this term."

"I'm sure you'll be fine. You practically memorized that book," Draco said although there was only a faint sneer in his voice and Harry could tell that he didn't mean his words as an insult.

Hermione didn't take it as an insult as she smiled. "I haven't memorized the book but I did study a couple of hours before curfew," she said.

"I wonder what we're going to be doing in Potions today," Ron said.

"Who knows?" Draco replied with a shrug just as lunch ended and the four friends stood up before they walked side by side out of the Great Hall.

Harry's uneasy feeling came back and he had a good feeling that he wasn't the only one that was feeling it for Draco and Ron were gazing around in confusion while Hermione stayed close to her friends as they neared where they would split off. "Why do I get the feeling something's not right?" he murmured out loud.

"I don't know, mate, but I feel the same way," Ron said.

"Mr. Snape!"

Harry glanced over his shoulder as Lupin jogged over to join him a blank piece of parchment in his hands. "What is it, Professor?"

"You need to get to the dungeons right away. Run if you have to. Tell your father that I need to talk to him right away and it's extremely urgent," Lupin said. He looked angry and surprised and worried all at the same time and Harry was unsure of where those three emotions came from.

"Why? What's going o…?"

"Don't ask questions, Mr. Snape," Lupin said firmly.

Harry sighed. "All right Professor," he said before he, Draco and Ron took off running toward the dungeons while Hermione made her way to her Charms class while tossing concerned looks at her friends.

Harry, out of breath, entered the classroom with his two friends just behind him and immediately walked over to join his father at the desk. The classmates that had already entered the class looked surprised but before they could say anything, Snape glanced up. "What is it, Harry?" he asked clearly seeing the worried and confused look in Harry's eyes.

"I don't know. Professor Lupin just said that he wanted to speak with you," Harry replied when he finally got his breath back.

Snape's obsidian eyes narrowed. "Did he say why?"

"No, he only said that it was extremely urgent."

Snape stood up. "Very well then," he said before he lifted his voice. "All of you will read the next chapter in your Potions textbook. That should keep you from blowing up my classroom like you nearly did yesterday."

That particular incident had been Goyle's fault for he had tossed an unknown substance into Harry and Draco's cauldron that caused it to explode. Luckily, Snape had managed to stop it although he did not only give Goyle a week's worth of detention with Filch but he also took ten points from Slytherin. Now, no one in Slytherin was particularly happy with Goyle.

With that, Snape swept his way out of the classroom although not without casting a few protective spells over the class to prevent the Gryffindors and Slytherins from starting a hexing war with each other. Harry felt that was a good thing for his father to do because he could already see some of the Gryffindors glowering at the Slytherins and vice versa. In truth, Harry also noticed that quite a few of the glares were being tossed at the three friends but he ignored them as he took his seat beside Draco.

* * *

><p>"What is so important that you had to drag me away from my class?" Severus growled as he came to a stop in front of Lupin's desk where he and his new assistant, Sirius Black, were standing. After Albus agreed to let Black be Lupin's assistant and substitute whenever Lupin needed one earlier that day, Black had taken to helping Lupin whenever he could although Lupin had as of yet to tell his classes.<p>

"It's Pettigrew," Lupin said and Black tapped his wand, a new one given to him by Ollivander after his last one had been snapped in half when he went into Azkaban the day before, against the parchment and murmured the command phrase and the Marauders' Map appeared.

"He's back in Hogwarts. Bloody hell, that damn coward of a rat doesn't know when to give up," Black growled angrily his gray eyes flashing with barely restrained rage. Severus knew that Black wanted nothing more than to find Pettigrew and rip him into tiny pieces the moment he gets his hands on the rat Animagus. "But that's not the worst of it, Snape."

"And how is it worse?"

"The Marauders' Map still shows him as Pettigrew, yes, but something seems odd about Pettigrew's movements. They aren't like that of a cowardly rat, they are more…precisely timed than anything else. When Pettigrew snuck back into Hogwarts after fleeing when Harry, Hermione and Ron chased him a couple of days ago, he did so in such a cunning way that no one knew about it until I decided to check again to make sure he wasn't within the castle. It was much too cunning and clever for someone like Pettigrew to do something such as this and get away with it," Lupin said.

"So you believe that it is not Pettigrew?"

"It has to be," Black said firmly. "The Marauders' Map would not lie for it can show anyone using Polyjuice potion, if they are an animagus or if they are beneath an Invisibility Cloak but Pettigrew's movements on the map…they're too precisely timed for it to be him."

Severus pursed his lips together in thought. "It would seem to me that Pettigrew is not acting of his own free will anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the spirit of Tom Riddle has taken over Pettigrew's body and it is Voldemort's mind that is guiding the rat Animagus. He must have realized that Pettigrew would fail by himself, especially after last time a couple of days ago, and so he decided to take matters into his own hands. It would definitely be something that Voldemort would do." Severus had finally gotten over no longer calling his former lord 'dark lord' and he no longer flinched, too often, whenever he, or someone else, mentioned Voldemort's name.

In truth, it felt as if a great weight had been lifted off of Severus's shoulders the instant he told Albus that he would no longer spy for the headmaster so that he may take care of his and Lily's son.

"That's not good," Lupin said.

"Where is he now?" asked Severus walking over to join Lupin to peer at the Marauders' Map to find Pettigrew's footsteps walking along the first floor of Hogwarts slowly and in such a way that suggested each step was calculated.

"It doesn't show exactly where he's heading," Black said pursing his lips together slightly as he observed the steps. "There are many places he could go from his current position; the dungeons and the staircase leading to the third floor corridor. There's no telling which way he will…wait, he's moving again."

Lupin and Severus looked back at the map just in time see Pettigrew's footsteps walking toward the staircase leading to the third floor corridor. "Doesn't he know when to give up," Lupin exclaimed.

"No, Voldemort does not give up especially when he is this close to his prize," Severus sneered.

"But can he make it past the defenses?"

"I am sure that he can. We'll need to act quickly though."

"I think so too," said Lupin. "That rat Animagus is too stubborn for my tastes."

"Wait, he stopped," Black said quickly and the three glanced at the map in time to find Pettigrew's footsteps stopping near the staircase.

"Is there anyone around him?" Severus asked; he didn't know how the Marauders' Map worked so he figured he may as well get as much information from the map's creators as he could at the moment.

Black murmured the appropriate spell to determine if anyone was around them before he frowned. "Minerva is there. We should probably go help her out," he said.

Lupin nodded in agreement. "I will go speak with Professor Dumbledore right away and warn him," he said.

"I'll go aid Minerva," Severus said. "Black…"

"I'm going with you," Black said flatly. "Can't have Snape getting all the credit for this. Besides, I have a bone to pick with Peter Pettigrew." The gleam in Black's gray eyes was almost feral and the barely restrained anger was leaking into the burning gray gaze. It was obvious that Black, now that Pettigrew was within his grasp yet again, was not going to let this chance slip away.

Severus led the way out of Lupin's classroom with Black at his side as the two of them made their way toward the staircase. They arrived just in time to see Minerva getting stunned and Severus's mark seemed to twinge with faint pain. Black growled out a curse that distracted Pettigrew enough to allow Severus to step around him and to the Deputy Headmistress's side.

"Well it's a good thing you got here when you did, Severus," Minerva grunted as the stunning charm faded away and she slowly sat up.

Severus helped Minerva to her feet as Pettigrew, his eyes glowing crimson, turned his hateful glare to the Potions Professor. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the traitor," Pettigrew sneered but Severus easily recognized the hateful, hissing voice that overlay Pettigrew's own.

"Tom Riddle," Severus replied more to anger and frustrate the dark lord.

Pettigrew hissed in fury. "Traitor," he spat angrily. "I will make sure you pay for your treachery, Severus Snape." He pointed his wand at Severus before casting a bone breaking curse and Severus cast a quick shield charm to block the spell.

Black cast a Patronus before sending it to find Albus and warn him before he leapt into the middle of the fray along with Minerva. The witch and the two wizards battled against the possessed Pettigrew with spells flashing back and forth between the four. Pettigrew, under Voldemort's control, was very good at blocking curses tossed at him and retaliating with curses of his own.

"_Confringo!_" Pettigrew/Voldemort growled out tossing the blasting curse at Minerva and Severus but both dodged and the curse slammed into the wall causing chunks of the stone wall to fall.

"_Stupefy,_" Black shouted and the stunning charm flew at Pettigrew who deflected it at Minerva but the transfiguration's professor dodged out of the way quickly.

"_Incendio!_" Minerva shouted and tossed the flames at Pettigrew/Voldemort who, with a chilling laugh, dodged out of the way.

"Is that the best you three can do?" he sneered.

"_Diffindo!_" Severus growled out but Pettigrew/Voldemort deflected the spell before ducking to avoid yet another spell tossed at him by Black.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Minerva called out.

"_Stupefy!_" Black called at the same time and both spells flew at Pettigrew/Voldemort but both dodged out of the way before he shimmered into his animagus form.

Not wasting anytime and before Severus could protest, Black shimmered into his animagus form and immediately charged after Pettigrew/Voldemort.

Severus swore angrily. "Black is much more stupid than I had thought," he spat. "He can't take on Voldemort by himself." With that being said, Severus put his wand into his forearm holster and shimmered into his black cobra form before slithering after Black and Pettigrew.

Severus noticed that Black had changed back when they reached the courtyard and Pettigrew also reappeared in his human form, crimson eyes glowing with hatred and anger. Students who were walking around in the courtyard caught a glimpse of the red eyes and Severus realized that class had ended during the battle between the witch, wizards and dark wizard.

He slithered closer before shimmering into his human form, his wand falling into his hand immediately. "Get inside, now!" he barked angrily to all the students as he cast a quick shield charm to block a curse that Pettigrew/Voldemort had deflected at the students.

The students immediately ran toward the nearest doors leading into the school and Minerva, who had appeared at his side, quickly cast several protection spells to prevent any other deflected spells from harming the students.

"Don't you know when to give up?" Black said flatly.

"I will have the stone!" Pettigrew/Voldemort hissed angrily.

"Good luck getting to it," Black said before he cast a curse and Voldemort dodged before sending his own curse flying at the animagus who quickly dodged out of the way.

Minerva and Severus dived into the battle while Severus wondered where in the world Albus and the other teachers were. His unspoken question was answered a moment later when Filius, Pomona and the other teachers arrived and began casting their own spells against the possessed rat Animagus.

"Where's the headmaster?" asked Severus as he ducked to avoid another spell and walked to Filius's side.

"He left Hogwarts for a brief errand and so Lupin was unable to speak with him and warn him about Pettigrew," Filius squeaked.

"Bloody hell," Severus hissed angrily. "I have this odd feeling that Pettigrew knew this was going to happen and planned the heist for when Albus wasn't here."

"Most likely," Filius agreed as he cast a quick curse at Pettigrew/Voldemort who dodged it quickly before casting several curses, some nonverbally, at the wizards and witches fighting against him. Even against so many, Pettigrew/Voldemort managed to hold his own but Severus knew it would only be a matter of time before he was defeated.

He hissed in fury before glaring balefully at the witches and wizards as he dodged a quick curse. "This is not over," he hissed before he quickly shimmered into the animagus form of his vessel and scurried away

Black was determined to not let the rat get away and so immediately chased after him in his dog form. Black caught up with the rat just before Pettigrew reached the apparition words and pinned him down raking his claws down Pettigrew/Voldemort's side.

The rat shimmered back into his human form hissing in pain but Black was not done yet and Severus watched as Black clawed Pettigrew/Voldemort before leaping off of the rat Animagus, shimmering into his human form, and proceeding to curse Pettigrew/Voldemort with whatever curse came to his mind.

"You betrayed James and Lily and you actually became the host to James and Lily's murderer, you bloody bastard," Black hissed casting curse after curse at the bleeding body of Pettigrew/Voldemort. He had disarmed Pettigrew/Voldemort with the first spell and, whenever Pettigrew/Voldemort attempted to get up, he would just curse them again.

Voldemort was getting angry, that much was absolutely certain, but without his wand, he could only focus on nonverbal attacks that Black was able to barely counteract. It was obvious that this duel was not a duel at all; this was Black's way of getting revenge on the traitor who was partially responsible for Lily and James's death and who had framed Black, which caused him to be sent to Azkaban for ten years.

Voldemort had enough and Severus watched as the spirit of the dark lord left Pettigrew's body before disappearing and Pettigrew, squeaking at the sudden release from Voldemort's control, immediately scrambled away until he was past the wards. He got to his feet but was unable to avoid the next curse that Black sent at him and then Black proceeded to petrify the rat animagus.

"There," Black said firmly lowering his wand. "When the aurors get here, you'll get sent to Azkaban and you will experience what I experienced because of you. I can't think of a better punishment than that."

"Albus, where have you been?" Minerva exclaimed and Severus and Filius turned around as Albus walked over to join them and came to a stop at Lupin's side.

"My apologies, I came as soon as I received Sirius's Patronus but it took me a lot longer to return than I had originally thought. The Minister insisted that I stay until the meeting was over," Albus said apologetically.

"I think I'd like to call my cousin over," Black said pointing to Pettigrew's petrified body. "And some other aurors."

"What happened?" Albus asked.

"He attempted to take the stone…yet again," Severus explained. "And this time, it was Voldemort that was controlling his every thought and action. But Voldemort's spirit fled when he realized he couldn't defeat all of us by himself and Pettigrew was left alone. Black took it upon himself to curse him extensively."

"He deserves it after what he did to James and Lily and for framing me," Black said hotly.

"Very well then. I will contact the aurors right away," Albus said.

"And what about the stone? This must prove to you that it is not safe to keep the stone here," Severus said. "This is the fourth time that someone has tried to steal it and, to make matters worse, Voldemort actually went out of his way to reveal that he was still around to get the stone. He will try again, Albus, and each time he tries, it puts the students in more danger than ever before."

"You are correct, Severus," Albus said with a sigh. "I suppose I should have seen it earlier but I assumed that the stone was safe here."

"And look where that assumption brought you," Black said coolly. "So are you gonna remove the stone?"

"Yes. I will speak with Nicholas Flamel and find a better place for it to be placed."

"It's about time," Lupin said quietly and Severus couldn't help but agree with the werewolf professor.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: this chapter went a bit differently than I had originally thought it would but I rather liked it**

**Darth: yup**

**Severus: (relaxing in recliner) yup**

**Lucius: (walks into computer room with pizza box in hand) that was close. I nearly got caught by Voldy**

**Severus: what does he want this time?**

**Lucius: this time, he wants us to clean his room, which makes the nuclear wasteland he calls a bathroom look overly clean to where it sparkles**

**Severus: (shudders)**

**Lucius: (walks into closet-apartment)**

**Nagini: (slithers into room) Voldemort isss looking for Ssseverus and Luciusss**

**Blaze: not in here (ignites basilisk venom covered silver lightsaber)**

**Nagini: I wasss jussst delivering a messssage (quickly slithers away)**

**Blaze: (laughs) in the next chapter, an article, the full moon will come around, Harry will have a worrisome nightmare and more so please review and I'll post part thirty one as soon as I possibly can and a huge thank you to everyone who helped me get over four hundred reviews on this story**


	31. Defense With Sirius Black

_**Part Thirty One**_

_**Defense With Sirius Black**_

"Are you all right, Dad?" Harry asked as he dashed out into the courtyard almost as soon as McGonagall lifted the protection spells she had placed on the doors of the school. Ron, Hermione and Draco jogged after him and Ron could tell that Harry was worried even though Snape looked fine to him.

"I'm fine, son," Snape replied calmly watching as aurors apparated at the edge of the wards and spoke with Dumbledore before taking custody of Pettigrew's petrified body while Sirius watched with satisfaction in his gray eyes.

"What happened?" Draco asked as Dumbledore walked over to join them. "Did Pettigrew make another play for the stone?"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "And how did you learn about the stone, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Er…" Draco glanced at his friends for help and Ron snorted but he honestly couldn't think of what to say now. He had no desire for any of his teachers to find out of what happened the night Harry had taken Goyle up on his challenge to duel on the abandoned second floor corridor.

"That is of no concern now," Snape said before either member of the quartet of friends could come up with a plausible excuse. "You four should head back to your common rooms at the moment."

"It's not curfew yet," Ron protested.

"Listen to Professor Snape, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said. "That goes for all of you," she added in a louder voice to all the bystanders who had been watching the battle from inside the school.

Ron sighed before nodding and he and his friends walked back into the building. Harry smiled faintly as the four of them walked together for a while and Ron glanced at his friend. "What's got you so happy, mate?" he asked.

"Pettigrew's finally been caught. My mum and stepdad's betrayer is finally going to Azkaban," Harry replied.

"I bet your godfather is happy," Draco commented.

"Oh he is. I saw it on his face."

Ron chuckled. "I saw that too. And we all saw what Sirius did to Pettigrew before he petrified him although we were too far away to see exactly what happened," he commented.

"Yeah that's true," Harry agreed.

"Well at least the stone is safe," Hermione said. "And we won't have to worry about You-Know-Who getting it."

"True enough."

The rest of the day went by quickly, as did the next day, and now, two days following Pettigrew's arrest, Ron was sitting beside his brothers at the Gryffindor table in the morning aware of but ignoring the glowers he was receiving from his housemates since they still didn't like that he was friends with two Slytherins and a Ravenclaw. The owls immediately flew into the Great Hall and dropped off mail as well as the _Daily Prophet _and Ron picked up the prophet before he noticed the headline:

**Pettigrew Captured! Unreliable Information Revealed!**

**By Rita Skeeter**

"Why is it that all of the cover articles are by Rita Skeeter?" Ron wondered as he examined the page.

"She's the biggest reporter out there," Percy said.

"And she also happens to be the one…" began Fred.

"…to get the latest gossip on many subjects," finished George.

Ron started reading the article curious as to what happened to Peter Pettigrew after he was taken away by the aurors two days earlier.

_Peter Pettigrew, best known for betraying Lily and James Potter, murdering twelve muggles and blaming godfather of Harry Snape for the crime, has recently been captured after an unsuccessful attack at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. No one knows as to why Pettigrew was at Hogwarts but witnesses have reported witnessing that, prior to capture, Pettigrew was confronted by the very man he framed more than ten years earlier Sirius Black._

_A trial was held for Peter Pettigrew the day following his capture and he has been proven guilty of all crimes. He has been sentenced to Azkaban for the rest of his life into a maximum security where only the worst criminals go, the same area occupied by the followers of the defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Minister Fudge was present at the trial as was Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and several others. However, what Pettigrew had to say shocked many._

_Pettigrew was already proven guilty of all crimes when he began to speak again, still under the influence of veritaserum. His words have shocked and confused this reporter for Pettigrew declared that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will return and will return very soon._

"_Pettigrew is lying to us," Minister Fudge said in response to the words of the known coward Pettigrew. "He must not have been under the influence of veritaserum anymore and we cannot believe anything he has to say when not under the influence of veritaserum."_

_However, many are afraid that what Pettigrew had to say is true for Pettigrew truly believed his own words. Whether or not he was still under the influence of veritaserum when he spoke has as of yet to be determined._

"_It is truly surprising that Pettigrew would attempt to create fear in the Wizarding World by so much as hinting that Voldemort would return soon," Headmaster Albus Dumbledore reported._

_Pettigrew's words have caused some unrest within the Wizengamot and the Ministry for there are some who believe what he says is true in spite of the fact that he was defeated ten years earlier at the hands of the Boy-Who-Lived Harry Snape. Which brings a question people are likely to start asking should Pettigrew's words prove true. That question being what will Harry Snape do should He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named return just as Pettigrew has predicted?_

Ron put down the article. "Pettigrew actually thinks You-Know-Who is coming back," he exclaimed. "And he actually mentioned it at his trial? Is he stupid or what?"

"Who knows? It could be that he was under veritaserum like some think," Percy said as he finished reading the article.

"Oi, I don't believe it for a second," Fred said.

"And I can't believe Skeeter actually went as far as to mention Harry," Ron said.

"Well it's no secret…" Fred began.

"…that You-Know-Who wants Harry," George finished.

"Especially after what happened ten year ago," Percy added.

Seamus snorted. "I don't believe this article for a minute. This is Rita Skeeter we're talking about. She always exaggerates everything she writes about," he said.

"She does," Neville agreed quietly just as lunch ended.

"Come on, we should probably head to DADA," Ron said to Neville getting to his feet and he and Neville walked out of the Great Hall to be joined by Harry and Draco a moment later.

"I wonder if what Skeeter says is true," Harry said. "Is it possible that Pettigrew wasn't lying?"

"No one will know until they know for sure if he was under veritaserum," Draco reminded the dark haired boy.

"True."

* * *

><p>Harry, Draco, Ron and Neville entered the DADA classroom and Harry was surprised to find it completely empty aside from the students who had gotten there early. He and his companions made their way to their seats before sitting down as the rest of the class slowly filed into the room gazing around in confusion.<p>

"Where's Professor Lupin?" Seamus asked curiously as he sat down beside Dean.

"Who knows?" Ron replied.

At that moment, the door opened and Harry was surprised when his godfather walked into the classroom looking actually pretty good and giddy at the same time. His dark hair had been neatly groomed and his gray eyes were shining with barely restrained excitement.

"Welcome everyone," Sirius greeted them happily as he came to a stop at the head of the class. "Professor Lupin wanted to inform you today of who I am going to be for the rest of the year but he fell sick and so was unable to so I'm your substitute for today. I'm Professor Sirius Black."

Several people were staring at Sirius in surprise although no one was more shocked than Harry. He found himself wondering as to how his father reacted to Sirius being given a position, however temporary, at Hogwarts.

Ron raised his hand and, when Sirius acknowledged him, he asked, "_Professor_ Sirius Black?"

Sirius chuckled. "Yeah, it surprised me to but Professor Lupin insisted that I would go by that title while I'm his substitute and I'm his assistant as well, which was something else he was going to tell you today."

Harry just stared flabbergasted as Sirius went on to take roll of the students and began issuing the orders, reading from a parchment that Remus had left behind likely to help Sirius.

"It'll take me time to get used to this and I really can't read Lupin's writing," Sirius admitted, which caused a few chuckles from the class. "Professor Lupin didn't have enough time to explain everything to me before he fell ill. Last I heard, you were practicing shield charms and basic hexes and jinxes right?"

The students nodded in reply.

"All right then. Lupin will be out for a couple of days so I'll try to keep you all from getting behind as best as I can but I'm not that good of a professor."

Draco snorted but hid it with a well placed cough and Harry barely managed to restrain a brief chuckle knowing full well that his godfather really wasn't teaching material.

"Lupin told me that you are to be starting on the next chapter today in your textbooks," Sirius went on. "So that's what you'll do. Just read the chapter and answer the questions at the end of the chapter. If anyone has any questions then don't hesitate to ask."

Harry shook his head slightly with amusement in his eyes. _Typical Sirius, _he thought as Seamus raised his hand and asked a question not even related to the current assignment.

Sirius didn't hesitate to answer though although he did remind them to get back to work and Harry found himself thinking that maybe Sirius wouldn't make such a bad substitute professor after all.

"What was Azkaban like?" Goyle asked when Sirius acknowledged his raised hand and Harry could hear the sneering tone in the Slytherin's voice.

Sirius flinched. "That's something I certainly don't want to talk about," he said.

"Too much of a coward to speak of what happened there?" Goyle sneered.

Sirius's eyes flashed. "Ten points from Slytherin for that comment, Mr. Goyle," he said flatly.

The Slytherins in the class turned as one to glare at Goyle but the Slytherin didn't seem to notice the glare as he drew his lips into a sneer. "Of course the coward Snape would choose another coward to be the godfather of his cowardly son," he spat.

Harry's eyes flashed at that. "My dad is not a coward," he snapped back before Sirius could speak. "He is braver than you will ever be!" He knew this was true because he doubted anyone would be brave enough to risk his neck to spy on the dark lord when Voldemort was still alive. While he didn't know all the details surrounding his father's spying days, he did understand what he did.

Goyle sneered at Harry. "Your father is nothing more than a cowardly traitor who would run away with his tail between his legs the instant the dark lord looked at him."

That caused anger to boil off of Harry and Draco, Ron and Neville had to team up to restrain Harry before he pulled out his wand. Sirius, however, decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Another twenty points from Slytherin, Mr. Goyle, and detention…with Filch for insulting one of your professors and interrupting the class. Let's see if having a week's worth of detention with Filch will be enough to curb your ways."

"You can't do that," Goyle exclaimed. "You're only an assistant and a substitute."

"I'm sure if Lupin were here then he would agree with me."

Goyle snarled in fury but he sat down before he cost Slytherin more points and got more detention. Sirius then walked over to stand in front of Harry as he struggled to calm down. "Should I try to get a hold of Snape and get a calming draught?" he asked.

"No, Sirius, I mean Professor Black, I'm fine," Harry said through gritted teeth as he sat down and Ron, Neville and Draco let go of him.

Sirius nodded although he still looked worried. "Now that that's over with, everyone get to work on your assignment. You have until the end of class and Lupin didn't leave any information on homework so I suppose you don't have any today," he said glancing at the rest of the class before he walked back to his desk.

Harry turned his gaze to his textbook as his anger slowly faded away although he was still a tad angry at Goyle who continued to go out of his way to make Harry angry. First was just after the winter holidays when Harry and his friends discovered the Philosopher's Stone and now in the middle of class.

"Goyle's just being a prat, Harry," Draco said.

"Yeah, mate, he wants to make you angry. Snape's not a coward, that much I know for a fact," Ron added.

"He's too scary to be a coward," Neville added and that caused a faint chuckle to escape Harry's lips.

* * *

><p>Sirius floo traveled to Snape's office after his last class and Snape glanced up at him with narrowed eyes. "And what do I owe the pleasure, Black?" he asked sardonically as he placed his grading quill down on the desk.<p>

"I just wanted to inform you of what happened today," Sirius replied before he quickly explained the conversation that had occurred between Harry and Goyle during his class. "I could see it in Harry's eyes. He was on the verge of hexing Mr. Goyle had Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy not restrained him and I hadn't stepped in."

"This is not the first time that Mr. Goyle has caused trouble with my son," Snape said. "It was obvious he wasn't too happy with his friend getting suspended for the entire year for nearly killing Harry and he's attempting to take it out on Harry."

"And he seems to know the best way to get at Harry," Sirius added.

"Not surprising honestly. Harry can be an open book at times with his emotions. I'll have to teach him how to work on that or else anyone can use them against him."

"He cares about you a lot and he didn't like it when Mr. Goyle called you a coward and a traitor."

Snape's lips quirked briefly before his face went back to being impassive. "Technically speaking, I am a traitor since I no longer follow Voldemort and Goyle is the son of one of my former allies. It seems to me that the elder Goyle is already training Mr. Goyle to follow in his footsteps."

Sirius nodded. "What are you going to do about him?" he asked.

"There isn't much I can do, Black, when he has not posed any potential harm to my son or anyone else. All he is doing is getting under Harry's skin with his words and I can't punish him for that unless it goes too far."

"True enough." Sirius was silent for a long moment. "Did you finish the Wolfsbane potion in time, Snape?"

Snape curled his lip into a sneer. "Of course I did, Black," he snapped. "Now if that is all then would you do me a favor and get the hell out of my office?"

"Moony was right, things will never change between us, Snape," Sirius said flatly. "We still hate each other."

"Not hate. Dislike, yes, but not hate. If I hated you then I would never have let you remain as my son's godfather now would I?"

Sirius had to admit that Snape was right. "All right, then, I'm going. I have to look into the plans Moony left for tomorrow while he's overcoming the aftereffects of his transformation." With that, Sirius floo traveled back to Remus's quarters. He resolved that Goyle didn't look like he was going to stop anytime soon and Sirius feared that Harry might not be able to stop himself from acting irrationally, especially if these constant insults went on.

The following day, Remus returned to his quarters but it was obvious he was still too sick to teach the class and so Sirius would have to teach the class again. The good thing was that this time he could get some good pointers from Remus and also inform him of what happened. Since he was formally a member of the Hogwarts staff, having been granted that position by Albus when he became Remus's assistant and substitute, he was allowed to take points and issue detentions and Remus didn't seem to angry at the amount of points he had taken.

"I'm a bit worried about Harry, Moony," Sirius said the morning before his first class of the day. "Mr. Goyle is going out of his way to anger Harry and if he has Snape's temper then it's likely he'll lash out and that'll get him into trouble, especially since you want them to practice the spells they learned in this chapter against each other."

"Don't pair them together, Padfoot," Remus suggested weakly. "Keep them apart and try pairing off Gryffindors and Slytherins. That way, they'll be facing an opponent they've never faced before and don't know that well."

Sirius nodded. "Are you sure you won't be well enough to teach the class tomorrow?" he asked since he knew Remus didn't have Harry's class until the next day.

"I don't know. If I can then I will but if I can't then you'll have to take over. I'm actually surprised at how good a job you did last time. I never took you for the professor type, Padfoot."

"I'm full of surprises," Sirius said with a smirk and Remus chuckled faintly at that.

The following morning, Remus admitted that he was still feeling too sick so Sirius took over the class yet again. He informed them that Remus was still sick and wouldn't return until next class and then told them of what they were doing that day. Since he was an auror, he knew the basic jinxes they were using today and he knew how to counteract them should things get bad. Just as Remus had suggested, as well, Sirius paired the Gryffindors with the Slytherins and avoided pairing Harry with Goyle.

Harry squared off against Seamus Finnigan while Ron and Draco Malfoy were paired off and Goyle was stuck fighting Dean Thomas. Sirius walked around them, observing them as Remus had suggested he do to make sure no one was injured and that they were doing what they were supposed to be doing.

When class ended with no incident, Sirius felt better although he was aware of the glares that Goyle was tossing at Harry. It was obvious that Goyle hated Harry and Sirius hoped that Goyle wouldn't act on that hatred for it could prove to be disastrous.

* * *

><p><em>He was walking down corridors and he could see many books lining the shelves as he walked among them. Harry instantly realized that he wasn't in his own body and he felt as if he was experience the same odd feeling he felt when he was in the body of that person that had been attacking the unicorns during last term. But this time, he felt different for he was higher than he had been in that last dream and he wasn't walking close to the ground.<em>

_In fact, he was stretching out a hand to touch each book that he passed by and there was no way of knowing as to where exactly Harry was. He knew that it had to be a library of some sort but he was unsure of which library for he knew it couldn't' be the library at Hogwarts._

_Harry found himself still walking onwards until he caught sight of himself in the glass of a nearby door and he was startled when he saw crimson eyes glaring back at him. Shuddering, Harry also noticed something odd about his appearance aside from his eyes; he felt that he should recognize the face that was staring back at him even if it was an older version but he couldn't for some reason._

_He walked onward still looking through the many books before he hissed in frustration and turned around. "Where is it?" he hissed._

_Harry noticed that the guy standing in front of him had a dazed look in his eyes. "It should be here," the man murmured quietly._

"_Find it for me," the voice snapped in reply and watched as the man immediately began searching through the many books and after what seemed like forever, he pulled out a book and handed it to the man._

_The crimson eyed man opened the book before looking through it until he came across a certain page and a sinister smirk crossed his facial features. "Very good. Your services are no longer needed. Avada Kedavra!"_

_The green light slammed into the man and Harry stared in horror at the man's death before the dream shattered into a million pieces._

* * *

><p>Harry gasped awake before sitting up rapidly while Draco stared at him in concern. "What?" Harry murmured.<p>

"You were screaming," Draco replied. "I called Professor Snape 'cause you weren't waking up again."

"I'm sorry." Harry hated it when he woke up his friends especially on a Saturday morning.

"It's all right, Harry," Draco said as the door opened and Snape walked in before walking over to join Harry.

"You didn't meditate before you went to sleep, did you?" Snape asked as he sat on the table in front of Harry.

Harry flushed before shaking his head. "I'm sorry," he said.

"It's all right, son. What did you dream about?"

Harry swallowed before he described his nightmare although his voice shook as he recalled the death of the unknown man soon after the crimson-eyed man had found what he wanted. "I didn't get a good look at what that man saw in that book though," he admitted.

"Crimson eyes?"

"Yeah, like Voldemort."

Snape was silent for a long moment before he raised his wand and cast a quick silencing charm over them. "Then this may have confirmed my worst fear," he said.

"Fear? You aren't afraid of anything, godfather," Draco protested.

Snape smiled faintly. "People may believe that but I know the truth," he said quietly. "I do have a right to be afraid at the moment especially since this dream confirms something I had been hoping you two wouldn't learn until much later when you were much older."

Draco frowned. "What is that, Godfather?" he asked.

Snape sighed. "That Voldemort is not, technically speaking, dead," he said quietly. "His spirit lives on."

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: I told you I was gonna bring ol' no nose Voldy back much sooner than in canon**

**Darth: THIS soon? But Harry isn't even a second year yet!**

**Blaze: yup I know but this is the way I wanted it to happen**

**Darth: uh oh**

**Blaze: yup. Also, in the next chapter, we'll see a couple of the infamous pranks of the Weasley twins, Lucius will finally get a chance to redeem himself but in a surprising way and we'll go to the point of view of the person who is currently harboring ol' Voldy's spirit**

**Severus: ol' Voldy's coming back, Lucius.**

**Lucius: oh great and I was just starting to relax**

**Severus: tell me about it**

**Blaze: so please review and I will post part thirty-two as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon and, once again, this is a reminder. THIS STORY IS SET IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!**

**Darth: gees, there's no need to scream!**

**Severus: I agree**

**Lucius: yup**


	32. Conversation With the Headmaster

**Note: the department that is mentioned in this chapter comes from my mind and if there is a department in the Ministry then I'm sorry if I got it wrong.**

_**Part Thirty Two**_

_**Conversation With the Headmaster**_

Draco wasn't all too surprised by his godfather's words but he could tell that Harry was shocked beyond belief and he could also see fear glowing in his friend's emerald green eyes. For a long moment, only silence existed between them as the three of them thought about Snape's words.

"You really believe that Voldemort is still alive?" Harry asked finally.

Snape nodded. "The headmaster and I both believe it is true. We think that when the Killing Curse rebounded it didn't really kill Voldemort as everyone else thought it did," he said. "And, although I hope that your dream was just that, I think that your nightmare was more than a simple nightmare."

"So could it be…I don't know…a vision?"

"Maybe," replied Snape. "Let me speak with the headmaster about this. For now, you should probably get up. Breakfast is likely to be served very soon so you may as well get ready."

Harry nodded slowly and Draco got up as his godfather canceled the silencing spell placed on them. Snape watched Harry for a long moment before he left the room and Harry and Draco began to get ready for the day.

After getting ready and heading out to the Great Hall, still rocked by the revelation that Voldemort was still, technically speaking, alive, Harry and Draco joined Ron and Hermione at the entrance to the Great Hall. The four of them walked in silence into the Great Hall and went to their separate tables.

"This is surprising. You're not spending breakfast with the blood traitor and the mudblood," Goyle sneered.

"Don't say that word around Snape or he'll get mad at you, Goyle," Marcus said.

"What do I care what that traitor thinks?" Goyle sneered.

"The traitor that you're speaking of is still our Head of House," Pansy reminded them.

"So what? Harry's mother was a mudblood after all."

"If you don't quite saying that word then Professor Snape will take points from his own house and maybe even give you detention or contact your parents," Draco reminded him.

"So?"

Draco sighed; he knew there was no reasoning with Goyle. Goyle was going to continue using that word no matter what they said to stop it. Harry started eating almost as soon as the food appeared and Draco followed suit. Goyle still glowered angrily at them but Draco ignored him as he focused on eating.

After breakfast, he and Harry joined Hermione and Ron and the four friends entered the courtyard. Winter was still in full swing but Draco knew that it would be long before spring came around and he knew springtime brought with it finals. However, he knew he would do good on most of his finals.

There was only a dusting of snow upon the ground and Draco could see several students of all years walking around the courtyard chatting with their friends. Fred and George were, naturally, pulling pranks on anyone they wanted to. Already, Draco could see second year Gryffindor McLaggen who sounded like a frog and second year Ravenclaw Cho Chang whose hair was pink.

"Gred and Forge just love pulling pranks on everyone," Ron said shaking his head.

"Gred and Forge?" Hermione echoed looking surprised.

"That's what my siblings and I call him," Ron replied.

"I like it," Harry said smiling. "It's original."

Ron chuckled while Draco rolled his eyes in response.

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy was a bit surprised when he received a floo call from Albus Dumbledore Saturday afternoon. When he told Severus that he wanted to speak with Albus, he hadn't expected Albus to give him the time of day, let alone actually wish to speak to him. Albus's eyes were glittering with distrust but he nonetheless greeted Lucius politely and invited him over for tea.<p>

"I will be over in a minute, headmaster," Lucius replied politely. "Would it be all right if I brought my wife with me?"

"That is fine," Albus said his eyes weren't twinkling; they just continued to glitter with distrust before he pulled his head back and Lucius sighed.

"He doesn't trust us," he said glancing at Narcissa. "It's going to take a lot to convince him that we really mean what we are telling him."

"It will," Narcissa agreed. "But it's for our son."

"Yes it is." With that in mind, the long haired blonde wizard walked over to the floo before he and his wife floo traveled to Albus's office. The headmaster glanced at them before gesturing to the seats in front of the desk.

"Take a seat, Lucius, Narcissa," said Albus.

Lucius sat down and Narcissa sat down beside him. "I take it Severus spoke with you, headmaster," Lucius said beginning right away.

"Yes, he said you wished to speak to me but what is this about?"

For a long moment, Lucius was silent as he thought about how best to start. "It's my son," he said finally. "I know of what I did in the past and I know of what I will have to do when I return to Voldemort's side but I don't want my son to become a Death Eater."

"And what makes you think I will believe you?" Albus's voice was cold.

"I know you don't trust me, headmaster," Lucius said softly, "but I can't continue doing this, not when Voldemort will turn my son into a Death Eater the instant he's old enough. I've done many things in the past, many of which I regret doing, and I know you'll never forgive me for those crimes but I ask that you help me protect my son."

"And what would you offer me in return for this protection? I understand that you don't want Draco to follow the same path you walked down but you bear the dark mark on your arm, just as Severus does. The only difference is Severus is now considered a traitor by Voldemort for being the father of the Boy-Who-Lived. Speaking of that, what do you have to say about that?"

"Harry and Draco have become fast friends," said Lucius. "And I don't have a problem with this nor do I have a problem with Severus being the father of the Boy-Who-Lived. Severus has already asked me if I would be one of Harry's godfathers and I agreed."

"Severus trusts you that much?"

"We're best friends, headmaster."

"Sometimes that doesn't matter," said Albus.

"I don't wish to follow the dark lord anymore, headmaster, but I must because I bear the dark mark and I don't want anything to happen to my son."

"My husband speaks the truth, headmaster," Narcissa said softly. "I've seen what my sister does and I certainly don't want my son to suffer through that."

"If I have to then I'll take veritaserum and repeat what I've told you. I'll even swear a Wizard's Oath, headmaster. I don't want to follow the dark lord if it'll lead to the deaths of my best friend, my godson or even my own son."

For a long moment, Albus was silent as he observed the two Malfoys over the edge of his moon shaped spectacles. It was obvious he didn't truly believe Lucius's words nor did he trust the Malfoys any more than before even after Lucius admitted that he didn't want to follow the dark lord anymore.

"I do not know if I can believe you," Albus said finally breaking the silence that had fallen on them. "I do understand that you wish to keep your son from taking the dark mark but I will need more than just your word that you have changed and truly wish this. I will agree to your terms and I will have you repeat what you have told me under veritaserum. Not only that but I will ask for something in return for my help."

"And what would that be?" Lucius asked warily.

For a long moment, Albus was silent. "First off, I will have your Wizard's Oath that you will not repeat what you hear here today to anyone," he said finally.

Lucius, eyes narrowed and speculating, swore the wizard's oath and Narcissa repeated the action for herself.

Albus made sure the oath was sworn before he began speaking again. "First things first, let me contact Severus so that I may get a vial of the truth serum and then we will go from there." With that, the headmaster stood up before walking to the fireplace while Lucius glanced at his wife.

"He distrusts me so much that he has to resort to using the truth serum, making me swear a Wizard's Oath and asking something of me on top of it all," he commented.

"You did do some horrible things while you were a Death Eater, Lucius," Narcissa reminded him. "I'm surprised he hasn't asked you to swear an Unbreakable Vow." An Unbreakable Vow was a vow of magic that when created cannot be broken or else the one who made and broke the vow would die.

"It must mean that he wants something from me that will require that I stay alive," Lucius said.

"Yes but what does he want?"

At that moment, Albus walked back to his desk while Severus stepped into the office and, with a nodded greeting to Lucius and Narcissa, handed Lucius the vial before taking a seat in front of the desk. "Albus informed me that he wanted you to talk that," he said gesturing to the vial. "He doesn't trust my judgment when I say you can be trusted."

"It is not that I do not trust your judgment, Severus," Albus said. "It is simply that I do not trust the Malfoys for they were Voldemort's biggest and most trusted supporters, as big as you had been."

Severus raised his eyebrows at that. "And yet you trusted me," he said flatly.

"That is of no moment now, Severus," Albus said. "We will start with checking to see if what Lucius tells us is the truth."

Lucius swallowed the potion before answering the questions that the headmaster presented to him. All of his answers were similar to what he had already told the headmaster and, as the potion wore off, he was aware of the surprised look in the headmaster's eyes.

"Veritaserum prevents anyone from lying," Albus said. "So that means you are telling the truth. Now then, you've already sworn a Wizard's Oath to not repeat what you learn here to anyone. I had you swear that because I am about to reveal to you a secret that no Death Eater should ever know."

Severus raised his eyebrows at that.

"It involves Severus."

Severus's eyes narrowed at that. "Albus…" he began.

"Severus, you cannot perform your duties as you once had and I think it would be best if I seek a replacement," the headmaster said briefly glancing at the Potions Professor before turning his blue gaze back to Lucius. "Before I tell you, you've heard of the Order of the Phoenix right?"

"Who hasn't?" Lucius replied. "The dark lord was always complaining about how the Order was an irritable thorn in his side."

"Yes, well, Severus works for the Order of the Phoenix."

"The dark lord knew this as well for he was the one that asked Severus to attempt to get in the Order as a spy for him."

The twinkle in Albus's eyes came back. "That is precisely what I wish to speak to you about. Severus was not spying on the Order for Voldemort. In truth, it was the other way around."

Lucius and Narcissa both stared wide eyed in shock at the headmaster before looking as one to Severus who stayed impassive. "Is this true?" Lucius asked when he found his tongue.

Severus inclined his head once in response. "Yes."

"How long?"

Severus was silent for a long moment. "I started about ten months before Voldemort's defeat." He turned his gaze to Albus. "But what does this have to do with Lucius?"

"I have decided that since you can no longer spy on the dark lord, we will find a replacement and…" Albus smiled faintly, "…I believe Lucius Malfoy will be the perfect candidate."

Lucius stared in shock. "You want me to take Severus's place and _spy_ on the dark lord?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Albus," Severus said before either Narcissa or Lucius could reply, "there are many qualities that Lucius must have if he is to survive being a spy. For one, he'll need to become a skilled Occlumens. I have tested his shields before and they are strong but they aren't strong enough to block out Voldemort."

"You can teach him, Severus."

"Yes but what of Cissy? She will need these shields as well or else Voldemort will probe her mind and discover Lucius's position should Lucius decide to take you up on this."

"You can teach both of them."

"It is a difficult ability to learn and it takes years to master and I am already busy enough as it is with my classes and taking care of my son," Severus said. "I will barely have time to teach one of them but I don't think I'll be able to teach them both."

Albus narrowed his eyes. "Very well then," he said. "I would prefer to teach Narcissa occlumency though."

"Very well then. I will teach Lucius should he agree."

Lucius was silent for a long moment. "And if I do this then you will help me protect my son?" he asked.

"You have my word."

"Very well then. I agree."

Narcissa glanced at Lucius and for a long moment she was silent. "Are you sure, dear?" she asked.

"I am sure, love," Lucius said. "I would do anything to keep my son and my godson safe."

"Very well then," Albus said. "I doubt the Order will trust you so I will not inform them of your position and you'll relay whatever information you find to Severus who will, in turn, give it to me. The Order barely trusts Severus but they trust him more than they will you."

"I understand, headmaster."

"Then I believe this meeting is over." With that, Lucius and Narcissa stood up before walking to the floo and Severus followed them before the three of them floo traveled to Severus's quarters.

"When do you suppose I can start learning occlumency?" Lucius asked.

"As soon as possible but first I want to know, are you sure about this Lucius? It's very dangerous and you know that if Voldemort finds out you're spying on him then he will kill you."

"If it'll protect my son then it's a risk I'm willing to take."

Severus nodded. "All right," he said. "I'll set up a schedule and let you know when you can come by."

Lucius nodded. Although he was about seven years older than Severus, he still knew when to step aside and allow someone with more experience and knowledge teach him what he needs to know. "We'd best get going. I have to speak with the Minister of Magic," he said. "Apparently, something happened in the Department of Dark Artifacts." The Department of Dark Artifacts was a portion of the Ministry where illegal dark items, including but not limited to books on illegal curses and items with irreversibly dark effects, were stored.

"What happened?"

"It would appear a book containing some rather dark rituals was taken and the head of the department was found dead soon after the book was taken."

"Book of dark rituals?"

"Yes. I have a bad feeling about this, Severus, for we both know that Voldemort enjoyed dabbling in the dark arts and does not like being dead. If he is truly not dead, I truly believe he is still alive, then this may be his ticket to regaining a body after his was destroyed ten years ago."

"You believe that there is a ritual within the book that was stolen that will allow Voldemort to regain a body?"

"Yes I do believe that."

Severus's eyes filled briefly with concern before they returned to their normal impassiveness. "Then I truly do fear for Harry," he said softly. "The only good thing about this is that there is no telling if Voldemort really has found a ritual that will give him back his body."

"Yes but I doubt it will take him long to find the proper ritual," Lucius pointed out.

"True enough."

* * *

><p>Ten years.<p>

That was how long it has been since Voldemort walked among the living thanks to the bloody son of one of his most trusted and loyal supporters Severus Snape. And now he was determined to walk among the living again and no longer have to rely on unicorn blood or the bodies of servants to stay alive. With Peter Pettigrew in Azkaban and the Philosopher's Stone hidden safely away by Nicholas Flamel and Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort had to seek yet another body to hold his spirit until he gained a body of his on.

So he decided upon the body of one of his old supporters who avoided getting sent to Azkaban, Crabbe. Although Voldemort never cared about any of his followers, he knew he would have to rely on them just until he got a body of his own since his body was destroyed by Harry bloody Snape.

However, Voldemort was currently flipping through the pages of a book he took from the Ministry that may be of some use to him. He, looking through the eyes of Crabbe, continued to reread the instructions to the ritual that he had found within the Ministry before he left. The ritual was quite a simple one but there were many key elements that Voldemort would need if he was to perform it correctly.

_The bone of the father._ That one would likely be the easiest of the three main elements to get.

_The flesh of the servant._ Although not as easy as getting the bones of his father, this element would also be easy to get.

_The blood of the enemy forcibly taken._ This one was the one that worried him the most for he did not know how to forcibly take the blood of his enemy.

Voldemort curled his lip in a sneer as he glared at the parchment he was reading. It would take him a while to get the three main items that he would need and he still had no idea as to what to do to get the blood of the enemy and forcibly take it. It was likely that he would have to take the blood while his enemy was helpless or during a fight of some sort. There was also the fact that Voldemort may not have to be the one to take the blood forcibly for the ritual did not specify whether or not that was required.

_We will begin with the simple part,_ Voldemort murmured silently into the mind of his vessel. _Let us go to Little Hangleton._

"Yes my lord," Crabbe replied out loud before he stood up, closed the book, hid it away and left the house. They walked a ways from the house before turning on the spot and apparating away with a crack.

They reappeared in the graveyard of Little Hangleton and Voldemort pointed out where his father's grave was. Crabbe made his way over to the grave and it wasn't long before they obtained what they needed and apparated back to Crabbe's house. After that, Voldemort found himself stuck on the second one. The second one involved the flesh of the servant and he decided that his vessel would satisfy that requirement. He also knew that he would have to find several other requirements in order for the ritual to be performed.

The blood of the enemy forcibly taken would be the one that would take him the longest to obtain however.

_The Boy-Who-Lived is the obvious choice,_ Voldemort thought not letting his thoughts seep into Crabbe's conscious mind. _But I doubt the traitor Snape will let his bloody brat out of his sight. I must get him alone in order to take his blood forcibly but how am I to do this?_

He decided that he would enlist the help of his other Death Eaters, such as Goyle Sr. or Lucius Malfoy. Lucius would not be the wisest choice for he was friends with Severus and likely did not know of Severus's treachery so Voldemort opted for enlisting the help of Goyle. Goyle's son was entering his first year at Hogwarts and that would help the dark lord immensely.

_Contact Goyle,_ Voldemort ordered Crabbe.

"Yes my lord." Crabbe walked over to the floo and Voldemort waited in silence as his vessel contacted Goyle and then he began speaking through Crabbe's lips, informing Goyle Sr. of his dilemma involving the Boy-Who-Should-Have-Died and then proposing his plan to get the boy alone.

Once he took Harry Snape's blood forcibly and performed the ritual then he would not only make the traitor Severus Snape and the Boy-Who-Bloody-Lived suffer before they died but he would bring the Wizarding World and all of Britain to their knees.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: uh oh. By the way, yes, the ritual is the same one that is used in **_**Goblets of Fire**_**. I felt it was necessary to keep some things as they are in canon even if it is years ahead of schedule**

**Darth: another reminder: there are no horcruxes in this story**

**Severus and Lucius: hello**

**Voldy: hello**

**Severus and Lucius: (take one step to the left)**

**Mace: (runs Voldy over in his '64 Mustang) what'd I miss?**

**Severus: Voldy getting run over by a Mustang**

**Mace: neat**

**Blaze: I don't own Mustangs or Star Wars by the way**

**Severus: many things will happen in the next chapter, all of which you must wait patiently for, for Blaze will not be giving any brief blurbs this time so please review and Blaze will post the next part, which may be long, as soon as she possibly can**


	33. The Attack

_**Part Thirty Three**_

_**The Attack**_

The next couple of months went by quickly with Harry, Draco, Hermione and Ron dealing with their classes. Now, only three weeks away from the end of the school year, and two weeks from finals, Harry was walking into his DADA classroom behind Draco and Ron thinking about everything that has happened in the last couple of months. Although nothing interesting had happened since Pettigrew was sent to Azkaban and Lucius Malfoy became Harry's secret godfather, Harry found his thoughts drifting to his father and both of his godfathers, Lucius and Sirius. He didn't know why but he felt the three have been keeping something him but he was feeling that way and that worried him.

"Are you all right, mate?" Ron asked worriedly gazing at his friend as the three took their seats and waited for either Lupin or Sirius to arrive. Lupin had been sick two days earlier and Harry was unsure if he was well enough to teach that day and it worried Harry that a friend of his parents kept getting sick around a certain time each month. Each time he attempted to ask his father or Sirius about Lupin's sickness, they wouldn't answer or they would come up with a vague answer.

Before Harry could continue with his thoughts, Lupin appeared from his office and made his way down into the main classroom with Sirius just behind him. He looked slightly pale but he otherwise did not look sick so Harry figured he had gotten over his sickness in the two days it's been since he fell ill.

"Hello class," Lupin greeted them. "As you well know, finals are coming up in two weeks time so for the next two weeks, we'll be reviewing what we have learned. I know the majority of you learned nothing last term, right?"

Several of the first years nodded once in reply.

"I'll be going over what you were suppose to have learned last term as well as what you learned this term since you are a bit behind because of your last professor," Lupin added. "Today we'll be practicing the shield charm as well as the disarming charm and some hexes. Pair up everyone and do try to pick someone you don't know very well so you can have more competition."

Goyle was sneering at Harry at that moment and it was obvious he was about to say something. However, luck would have it that Neville stepped up and quietly and nervously offered to duel Harry. Harry readily accepted for it gave him the chance to try out what he has learned on someone other than a Slytherin and also saved him from having to duel Goyle. Unfortunately, Ron ended up getting stuck with Goyle while Draco took on Seamus next to Ron.

Lupin waved his wand and the tables were pushed to the side of the room to create more room for the classmates. Harry and Neville stood directly in front of each other with Ron on one side and Draco on Ron's other side as they faced their opponents. Sirius and Lupin both walked among the students as they held their wands at a ready and waited for Lupin to give the go head for them to begin.

"All right, remember, once you have disarmed your opponent, you've won the duel," Lupin said firmly. "Begin."

"_Stupefy!_" Draco shouted but Seamus blocked the blow while Harry decided to let Neville have the first shot since the chubby Gryffindor looked like a nervous wreak.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Neville said finally casting the spell but Harry blocked it with a quick shield charm before casting his own disarming spell at Neville who dodged out of the way gripping his wand tightly and nervously.

"Come on, Nev," Harry called soothingly. "I know you're nervous but you don't have to be." He was trying to help Neville but he honestly didn't know what to say to help the nervous Gryffindor.

"_Stupefy!_" Neville called out again but Harry dodged it before casting his own stunning charm at Neville and Neville quickly cast a shield charm that repelled the charm that went flying at him. However, when Neville lowered the shield, Harry saw an opportunity and cast a quick disarming spell that slammed into Neville's hand and sent his wand flying.

"Good job, Mr. Potter," Lupin said.

"Ah you'll get him next time, Mr. Longbottom. He was just lucky," Sirius said cheerfully.

"Sirius!" Lupin snapped while Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes skyward at his godfather's antics. And yet he had once thought his godfather would make a pretty good professor.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Draco called out but Seamus dodged out of the way and shouted a stunning charm that Draco barely dodged out of the way. The blonde wizard then cast his own spell but Seamus cast a shield charm At Draco's side, Ron was having a difficult time trying to cast spells when Goyle kept on casting spell after spell, usually repeating some spells at random intervals. The disarming charm and the stunning charm were frequent spells that Goyle used and Ron was too busy attempting to avoid those spells that he couldn't counteract with some of his own.

"_Protego!_" Ron shouted to prevent Goyle's jelly legs hex from hitting him but Goyle just kept coming at him even after everyone else had stopped dueling to watch the onslaught of spells that he was delivering to the red haired Gryffindor.

"_Expelliarmus! Stupefy!_" Goyle shouted and both spells slammed into the shield Ron had erected causing the shield to falter briefly and Goyle took advantage of that by casting the disarming charm again and Ron's wand went flying out of his hand.

"Well then, that was interesting," Sirius said cheerfully although his gray eyes were narrowed. "Although I'm sure he didn't have to go as far as to toy with Mr. Weasley."

"Sirius…" Lupin said warningly.

"All I'm saying is that it was obvious Mr. Goyle would have won the duel much sooner but he chose not to end it right away. He just went out of his way to toy with Mr. Weasley as I said before."

"You're just saying that 'cause I beat one of your precious Gryffindors," Goyle sneered.

"No, I am saying that because it is the truth," Sirius retorted.

"I'm sure."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"Yes I am."

"Why you little…"

"Sirius!" Lupin snapped. "Act your age. You getting into an argument with an eleven year old is most certainly not acting your age."

A few of the Slytherins snickered at hearing Sirius getting reprimanded by Lupin and Sirius flushed in embarrassment briefly before he snorted. "He had no right to call me a liar," he muttered.

"True enough but you didn't have to get into an argument with him just because he called you a liar," Lupin reminded his assistant. "That was a terrific show of strength, Mr. Goyle, for you did not give your opponent a chance to strike back. While that can be dangerous when fighting a fellow classmate, it will serve you well whenever you are in a real battle with a real, much stronger opponent. And Mr. Weasley, you were terrific in keeping the majority of Mr. Goyle's spells at bay. That defense will come in handy whenever you are in a real battle and you may have to drop back on defense when your offensives don't work. Ten points to both Slytherin and Gryffindor."

Sirius didn't look like he liked that but he didn't say anything in response to that although he was examining Goyle with narrowed eyes. It was obvious he didn't like the Slytherin but Harry had no idea as to why his godfather didn't like Goyle.

"All right class," Lupin went on. "Your homework is to review for a quiz that will be on Friday that will cover what you learned at the beginning of this term. Class dismissed." As the class filed out of the classroom, Harry watched as Lupin moved to Sirius's side and started speaking with him but their voices were much too quiet for Harry to hear what was being said between the two.

"Are you all right, Ron?" he asked turning his attention to Ron as they walked out of the classroom.

"I'm all right, mate. I was just caught by surprise with Goyle's spells," Ron said.

"You put up a good defensive fight though like Professor Lupin said."

"Yeah I guess."

"Professor Black is right," Draco said. Harry remembered that there was always a sneer in Draco's tone when he had first learned Sirius would go by Professor Black whenever he substituted for Lupin but, gradually, that sneering tone faded away. "Goyle was toying with you. I could see several opportunities for Goyle to end the duel by disarming you but he didn't take any of them aside from that last one."

Harry was silent for a long moment. "I don't see why Goyle was toying with you," he admitted.

"Who knows why Goyle does anything," Draco said with a snort.

"True enough. Come on or we'll be late to Potions and I certainly don't want to get scolded by my father for being late to his class."

Draco and Ron chuckled faintly at that before they jogged down the corridors and made their way toward the Potions classroom.

* * *

><p>Severus walked among the students in his class, observing them and how they carried out the instructions written on the board. They were only reviewing for the final at the end of the year but Severus always felt that learning while doing was better than learning by the textbook although he still taught that lesson as well. That day they were reviewing what they had learned at the beginning of the year as well as covering some new information that Severus was unsure if he would include it in the final.<p>

As he walked by Goyle and Zabini's station, he was aware of the hatred filled glare that Goyle was tossing at his son and Severus resisted the urge to sigh as he glowered at the Slytherin. He decided he would do something about Goyle at that moment so as to prevent Zabini from not failing the assignment because his partner wasn't doing anything.

"Mr. Goyle," Severus said flatly. "Since you seem to enjoy glaring at Mr. Snape rather than doing your work, you will switch places with Miss. Parkinson." Since there was an odd number of students, Severus had been forced to have one of his students work by herself. Since Goyle would rather do nothing, he decided to give Miss. Parkinson a chance to get a better grade by working with someone else than she would have by working with herself. Parkinson was good at brewing but brewing potions wasn't easy when someone was doing it by themselves if they were not skilled in that particular area.

"Miss. Parkinson, you will work with Mr. Zabini for the rest of the period and Mr. Goyle, you will work by yourself," Severus went on.

Parkinson got to her feet before making her way over to join Zabini, she sat down in the seat that had been occupied moments before by Goyle even as the boy made his way to Parkinson's seat. As those two went to work, Severus was glad to see that he had been correct in switching their positions for Parkinson and Zabini worked rather well together.

Deciding to pair those two more often, Severus went back to observing the work of his students. His son was a quick learner, that much Severus had seen in the months that it has been since Harry started at Hogwarts, and he and Draco made a pretty good team. He also noticed that Neville Longbottom was still a nervous wreck in his class but Ron Weasley's aid had allowed Neville to continue to pass the class.

Severus had learned from Minerva a couple of months earlier that Longbottom's nervousness wasn't due entirely to Severus's presence. It was more because Longbottom's gran, Augusta Longbottom, wanted Longbottom to get good grades in all of his classes. So he did his best to make sure Longbottom didn't have any reason to fail the class.

Severus walked past the station where Longbottom was and examined their potion, which was actually rather good in spite of Longbottom's anxiety. "Not bad, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Weasley," he said before he pointed to the ingredient Longbottom was starting to cut. "Make sure to mince that rather than chop it," and then he went on with his rounds.

As class drew closer to its' end, Severus walked around the classroom observing the finished products of all of his students. As he had expected, Harry and Draco brewed a near perfect draft although it was a bit too dark while Parkinson and Zabini's draft was also very close to being perfect. Longbottom and Weasley's draft was a bit too light but otherwise good. Goyle's, on the other hand, was a mess and no where near what it was supposed to look like. The rest of the class either got it too dark or too light but the potion was still close enough to what it was supposed to look like. Severus didn't expect perfection among his first year students, he wasn't even perfect in his first year, so all he did was point out the mistakes the students made so that they would, hopefully, learn from them.

"Bottle the potions up and place them on my desk. Then you are to review the first three chapters of your textbook," Severus ordered as he walked back to the head of the classroom.

The students all bottled their potions before bringing them up to the desk although Goyle was sneering the entire time. When Harry came up with his vial, Goyle rudely shoved past him before placing his vial on the desk and, pushing past Harry yet again, stalked back off to his station.

"Five points from Slytherin for so rudely pushing a classmate out of your way," Severus said firmly.

Some of the Gryffindors snickered while all of the Slytherins in the class glared at Goyle. While most of them had Death Eater parents, Goyle was the only one that was actually acting like his father and was actually crossing Severus. In spite of knowing that he was a traitor because he was the father of the Boy-Who-Lived, none of the other children of the Death Eaters went out of their way to express their hatred of him and their anger at his betrayal. Goyle was the only one and it would seem that the other Slytherins didn't seem to care for Goyle's actions any more than the professors did.

"He doesn't like me. Is it 'cause of what happened to Crabbe?" Harry asked as he placed the vial on the desk.

"We may never know, son," Severus said. "But don't let it worry you."

Harry nodded before he walked back to his seat and Severus wondered if Harry would actually listen to his words but he decided not to worry about that at the moment as he dismissed the class to lunch. The students left and Severus stored the students' potion vials away before he made his way to the Great Hall for lunch.

He entered the Great Hall before calmly making his way to the staff table although at the same time he was thinking about his son, Goyle and several other things. The one thought that came back into his mind was what he and Lucius had talked about a couple of months earlier; the stolen dark arts book and the ritual that Voldemort may or may not have found yet.

This worried Severus very much although it was obvious that Voldemort hadn't found the ritual yet, or what the ritual required. He knew that if Voldemort had come back then his first act would likely to have been to gather his followers and Lucius had informed Severus that his dark mark remained dormant. Also, in spite of the fact that he no longer followed Voldemort and was considered a traitor in his eyes, Severus was sure that he would feel it as well should Voldemort return.

"Are you all right, Severus?" Lupin, who was sitting at his side with Black on his other side, asked. Minerva was sitting on Severus's other side and she too glanced at him concern.

"I am fine, Lupin," Severus said flatly.

Black curled his lip slightly. "Typical Snape," he said. "Even if you were bleeding out, you still wouldn't admit that you weren't all right."

"If I was bleeding out then it would be obvious I wasn't all right, Black, so I would see no point in pointing out the obvious," Severus retorted.

Black glared at him and Severus returned the glare with one of his own. Although the two of them had started to get along, that tentative not quite friendship had been destroyed the instant Severus informed both Black and Harry that Lucius Malfoy had been named one of Harry's godfathers. Now, Black was angry with Severus for he, like the majority of the Order of the Phoenix, believed that Lucius Malfoy would betray them the instant he had the chance.

However, Severus trusted Lucius and Harry liked Lucius and wasn't at all angry with Lucius being his godfather. Black had reluctantly accepted that but he admitted that that didn't mean he had to like it. Severus knew that the only reason they weren't hexing each other was because of Harry although the not quite friendship would likely take some time to be restored again. Severus was sure that he would never be friends with the mangy mutt that was his son's godfather but he would try to at least get along with him for Harry's sake.

"I can't believe you let Lucius Malfoy be Harry's godfather," Black had said angrily when Severus had first informed both him and Harry of his decision a couple of months earlier.

"I trust him, Black. He is one of my closest friends and since I am Draco's godfather, I figured it was only fair to name him my son's godfather," Severus had replied dryly.

"You can't trust Malfoy further than you can throw him. What's to stop him from stabbing you in the back for betraying Voldemort?" Black had snapped angrily.

"He would not do that," Severus had replied calmly. "I do not believe he will."

"Are you that stupid, Snape? You know what Malfoy did during the war, you were there for most of the time, and yet you actually are standing by your decision. Was everyone wrong in assuming you had really switched sides?"

"How can you say that?" Severus had hissed angrily. "I did what I had to do to help the Order win the war. You have no idea what I had to deal with or what I was forced to participate in since I took the dark mark."

"And yet you trust a Death Eater," Black had snapped.

"Lucius Malfoy may be a Death Eater but he also has a son to think about as well, Black," Severus had reminded him. "He understands all too well of what kind of danger both Harry and I will be in when Voldemort returns."

Naturally, the argument between the two of them had been interrupted by Harry who had been quietly watching the entire argument. "Don't I get a say in this?" he had asked.

Severus and Black had glanced as one at the eleven year old boy as if just remembering that he was still there. That was when Severus and Black both agreed, albeit reluctantly on Black's part, to let Harry decide whether he wanted Lucius Malfoy as his secret godfather or not. Harry had agreed to having Lucius as his godfather, much to Black's disappointment, and so that was the way it was even though Black didn't like it.

Severus sighed silently as he observed his son and Draco who were sitting at the Slytherin table eating and talking with each other. The other Slytherins were also talking with each other but none of them were as loud as the obnoxious Gryffindors, with the exception of a few. The rest of the houses were also talking to each other quietly while the staff spoke quietly about upcoming events, particularly finals and summer. Severus barely listened to the conversations going on although his interest was piqued a bit when Albus mentioned something about a grave robbery in Little Hangleton.

"The muggle police found Tom Riddle's grave dug up," Albus was saying when Severus began listening to the conversation. "Apparently, the muggles found that the majority of Tom Riddle Sr.'s bones were gone."

"That is a bit odd," Filius squeaked. "Why in the world would someone take the bones of You-Know-Who's father?"

"I don't think it was just anyone," Albus said looking thoughtful.

Severus sneered. "It's likely you are only jumping at shadows, headmaster," he said flatly.

"I have a bad feeling about this whole incident, headmaster," Lupin said quietly. "This isn't something we should take lightly. Even if you are only jumping at shadows like Severus said, Albus, we still need to be on our guard."

"The Minister finally found the name of the book that was stolen from the Ministry and that's why I feel you are correct Lupin," Albus said. The Ministry had been busy the last couple of months and so they were unable to look up the book that had been stolen although Lucius had easily pulled the name of the book before anyone else was the wiser. That was why Severus wasn't surprised when Albus admitted that the book that was stolen was a book on dark rituals.

Pomona gasped quietly. "Does that mean what I think it means?" she asked quietly.

"I think it may. If this is as bad as I think it is then I may have to reinstate the Order sooner than I had thought I would," Albus said.

"But without a spy, how are we to know what You-Know-Who is going to do next? I'm pretty sure the only reason we managed to survive the last war, aside from Lily's sacrifice, was because of the information that Severus provided us in those last ten months," Minerva said quietly.

"Don't worry about that, Minerva," Albus said. "I'm sure we can find someone else to help us in that area." There was a faint twinkle in his eyes and Severus could see confusion in the eyes of the other teachers, and Order members, but he wasn't as confused as everyone. He already knew that Albus had drafted Lucius into filling the position that Severus had filled before him.

_He's just as manipulative as ever,_ Severus mused silently._ He used Lucius's fear for his son to make him swear the Wizard's Oath and agree to become a spy for the Order just as he used my guilt and my fear for Lily to turn me into his spy._ Shaking his head ever so slightly to clear it, Severus went back to his lunch while his colleagues went back to discussing topics no longer relating to Voldemort or the Order of the Phoenix.

* * *

><p>Hermione walked alongside her friends as the Silver Quartet, as they were being called by students in all four houses, made their way across the courtyard two weeks later. Finals were only a day away and Hermione could tell that her friends were nervous but she wasn't for she had already studied for the tests. She had offered to help her friends review for the finals and they had agreed, Draco had quite reluctantly as if he didn't want to get help from a muggleborn.<p>

In spite of insisting that he did not like muggleborns, Hermione knew that actions spoke louder than words. He had saved Hermione's life when the troll had attacked her with that well timed shield charm after all. After that, Draco had treated her with about as much decency and respect as could be expected from a pureblood wizard who didn't like muggleborns.

"I'm a bit worried about my DADA final," Ron said. "Professor Lupin's already warned us that his exam wasn't going to be easy."

"You'll do fine so long as you study," Hermione said.

"I know I'm going to do fine on that test," Draco said with a faint snort. "That and Potions."

"Potions, DADA and Charms are the tests I don't really have to worry about," Harry admitted. "My dad said that I took after my mum in how quickly I took to things in Charms."

"You're like your father when it comes to Potions though, mate," Ron said with a faint smile.

"Yeah and DADA. My father told me that Professor Snape was rather talented in DADA when he was a student at Hogwarts. It's a no wonder Snape has been trying to get that position for years now," Draco said.

"Why don't they just give it to him?" Harry asked.

"For some reason, Dumbledore thinks there's a curse on the position and that anyone who takes that position won't last the year or, in Quirrel's case, six months."

Hermione could see the worry in her friend's eyes and she knew he must be thinking about Lupin and his godfather Sirius. "I'm sure that won't happen with Professor Lupin or Sirius," she said as soothingly as she could.

"I suppose not," Harry said softly. He shook his head likely to clear his thoughts before he glanced up. "Why don't we go visit Hagrid? We can always study later."

"Finals are only a couple of days away, Harry," Hermione protested.

"It'll be fine, 'Mione. I have to get good grades on my finals anyway or else dad will ground me for the entire summer," Harry said and there was amusement in his voice, which allowed Hermione to quickly see that her friend was making a joke. She shook her head at her friend's antics before glancing at Ron and Draco, the first of whom seemed quite eager to skip studying and go see Hagrid while the latter didn't look all too excited.

"The only thing I don't like about seeing Hagrid is that bloody dog that keeps attacking me," Draco muttered as he followed Harry who led the way to Hagrid's hut that lay on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"Fang likes you," Harry joked.

"Shut it."

The quartet found Hagrid sitting outside of his hut gently petting Fang and the half giant glanced up before smiling. "Hey there 'Arry and friends. What brings ya 'ere?" he called as he got to his feet and Fang, barking, immediately dashed over to join them and, naturally, cannoned into Draco knocking him to the ground.

Hermione chuckled as the blonde wizard struggled to push the boarhound off of him. "Harry's right, he does like you," she said smiling slightly.

"Oh ha, ha, very funny," Draco sneered. "Will someone get this bloody dog off of me?"

"Fang, get off 'im," Hagrid ordered and Fang, barking again, got off of Draco before bounding over to join Hagrid. Ron, Hermione noticed, was laughing while Harry, looking amused, stretched out a hand to help the blonde wizard up.

"Oh laugh it up, Ron," Draco snapped.

Hermione smiled faintly. While Draco and Ron weren't fully friends, Hermione could see that a tentative friendship was starting to form between them in spite of their constant arguing. "We just wanted to come and say hi," Hermione explained.

"Ah, well come in, come in," Hagrid said before he led the way into the hut and the four friends followed him. "Gettin' ready for yer finals, 'Arry?" he asked as he offered them tea and rock cakes, the latter of which the four friends declined.

"Yeah. There are three that I'm not really worried about but the others, I'm not so sure," Harry replied.

"Ya'll do fine, 'Arry," Hagrid assured him. "Ya have much of yer mother in you and much of yer father. Both of whom always did well on their finals."

A loud clap of thunder sounded before Harry could reply and Hermione frowned as she glanced through the window at the suddenly clouded sky. "That's odd," she said. "It wasn't cloudy when we got here."

"That is odd," Ron admitted.

"Perhaps you four'd best get back to the castle," Hagrid suggested as it sprinkle outside.

"The storm struck so quickly," Harry commented. "That really is odd. I didn't think storms could strike that quickly, especially not when it was cloudless earlier."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Draco murmured.

"You and me both," Ron agreed.

"We shouldn't try to get back to the castle," Hermione said. "It's too dangerous."

"Yeah but we can't stay here. No one will know where we are," Harry said.

"It's safer to stay here than attempt to get back to the castle."

Harry gazed out the window with narrowed contemplating eyes. "The rain isn't that bad now," he said. "If we go now then there's a good chance we can get back to the castle before the rain gets worse."

Ron narrowed his eyes. "I think it's worth a shot," he said.

Hermione sighed. "Am I the only sensible one here?"

"No. I think it's a bad idea too," Draco said.

"So do I," Hagrid agreed.

"Well we can't just stay here," Harry protested. "Dad'll get worried, I know that much, if Draco and I aren't in the common room by curfew and we don't know how long this storm'll last."

"It's risky," Hagrid warned. "So I'll go with you." He stood up before he led the way into the rain and Hermione noticed that the rain had gone from a sprinkle to a steady drizzle but she could still see in front of her.

"Let's go," the half-giant said before he led the way from his hut toward the castle.

The attack came without notice and the spell that had been used was spoken at the moment a thunderclap shook the sky so Hermione was unable to determine where it had come from. All she knew was that the spell had slammed into Hagrid and sent him stumbling backwards, closer, to the Forbidden Forest. Hermione's wand was in her hand in an instant as she gazed around seeing his friends also had their wands in their hands.

Another series of spells flew at them but once again they were spoken during a thunderclap so Hermione didn't hear a single spell that was being said. She and her friends fell on the defensive, casting a shield charm over them that would protect against most spells and started to walk quickly toward the castle.

"_Confringo!_" The barked out curse was sent flying at them and Hermione and her friends leapt backwards before Hermione watched in surprise as the curse hit a tree and the trunk was obliterated. The tree fell and landed with a _thud_ on the ground blocking the path back to the castle.

"Well that's not good," Ron muttered.

"We can still walk over it," Hermione said. "The trunk isn't that…"

"_Stupefy_!"

The spell slammed into the shield and Hagrid, who was looking dazed, was slowly getting to his feet. "Where is he?" he asked gazing around but the rain was preventing him from seeing more than a few feet in front of him for, in the course of a couple of minutes, the drizzle had turned into a downpour.

"Somewhere in front of us," Draco replied his wand held in front of him and his eyes narrowed as he scanned the area for the attacker.

"Fang, go get help," Hagrid ordered the dog who barked in response before dashing away toward the castle and Hermione kept the shield in place over her as she, too, scanned the area for the attacker.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: this chapter went a bit differently than I had planned**

**Severus: eh, that's what stories do half the time**

**Blaze: true, true**

**Lucius: what'll happen next?**

**Blaze: (leafs through multi colored index cards) now where is it? (Pauses on silver striped blue card) ah, here it is**

**Lucius: a silver striped blue card?**

**Severus: I gave up asking questions like that a long time ago**

**Blaze: in the next chapter, Fang will get some help and the ritual shall be performed**

**Severus: Ugh, ol' no nose Voldy is coming back next chapter**

**Lucius: ugh**

**Harry: tell me about it**

**Voldy: YAY!**

**Harry: (scowls, hits Voldy upside the head with a steel chair and stalks off)**

**Severus: (snickers)**

**Voldy: stop snickering at me! (Pulls out wand)**

**Severus: (stabs Voldy in chest with lightsaber)**

**Lucius: where'd you get that?**

**Severus: (smirks) I have my ways**

**Anakin: there it is! I told you I didn't lose it, Master. Severus took it!**

**Obi-Wan: (sighs) I stand corrected**

**Blaze: (chuckles) please review and I will post part thirty-four as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	34. The Ritual

**Sorry if I get the ritual wrong; I've never read the book and I'm going based on what I saw in the movie **_**Goblets of Fire.**_

_**Part Thirty Four**_

_**The Ritual**_

Another stunning charm flew at them and Harry barely had time to dodge out of the way before casting a spell of his own even though he still couldn't see the attacker. He noticed that the attacker's spells was pushing them closer and closer to the Forbidden Forest and that made him a tad nervous. Another blasting charm knocked out another tree and it slammed into the tree that fell earlier creating a barrier that Harry doubted he and the rest of his friends could find a way around without going into the forest.

Harry gazed at his friends as he cast another spell but more spells were being tossed at him and Harry suddenly had the odd feeling that there was more than one attacker. He was so distracted with his thoughts that he didn't notice the repelling charm that slammed into his chest and sent him flying backwards into a tree.

"Harry! Are you all right?" Draco called jogging to Harry's side.

Harry nodded slowly rubbing his head. "Ow, I think I hit my head," he said.

Hermione and Ron made their way to Harry's side as well and Hagrid dropped back to join them as the attackers grew closer and continued casting spell after spell at them.

"I think I can see them," Hermione said. "And I think that one of them looks like a bit like Goyle. What's he doing here?"

"I have no idea," Harry admitted.

"_Repellio! Stupefy! Expelliarmus! Confringo!_"

The four spells sent the companions flying backwards, stunned Hagrid briefly, blasted the four friends backwards yet another several feet and blasted a tree and the tree fell immediately separating the four friends from the half-giant. "Oh great, what do we do now?" asked Ron gazing at the falling tree and the spells that were still being tossed at them.

"Should we run?" Draco asked.

"We're in the Forbidden Forest with someone attacking us. What way are we supposed to run?" Harry asked. "We can't go further into the forest. That's too dangerous."

"Well we're stuck if we don't do something quickly," Ron said.

"_Confringo!_"

The four friends immediately dived to the right as the blasting curse hit the ground in front of them and the four eleven year olds rolled to their feet gazing around with their wands held at a ready.

"_Incendio!_"

The four friends had to leap backwards as the spell caused the trees in front of them to erupt into flames and Harry noticed that they were being pushed deeper into the forest. Not to mention, the flames was beginning to spread and Harry and his friends had to leap backwards to avoid the licking flames that were beginning to spread from tree to tree.

"We'll have to head deeper into the forest if we're to avoid the flames," Harry called.

"That's dangerous," Hermione protested.

"So is staying here," Draco reminded the girl as smoke began to coil into the air again and the flames continued to spread.

"Now would be a good time to show us your skills in reading ahead in textbooks, 'Mione," Ron grunted.

"_Aguamenti!_" Hermione called and water immediately slammed from Hermione's wand and into the flames but it did little to stop the growing blaze and it caused steam to rise in the air. "This spell won't help with the rest of the flames."

Harry was suddenly made aware of the green pendant his father had given him for it was burning against his chest. He knew that it burned whenever he was in danger and then Snape's identical pendant would burn to let him know of what was happening. However, Harry knew that it would take time for his father to find him since he couldn't apparate on Hogwarts' grounds.

"We have to run," said Harry.

"It's dangerous to head deeper into the forest," Hermione warned.

"But it's even worse staying here and getting burned," Draco added.

"Draco has a point," Ron said eyeing the flames fearfully.

"We could wait for my dad but I don't think he can get here before the flames get worse. We have to run."

Hermione swallowed. "This is such a bad idea," she said. "But I'll admit it's better than getting burned." With that, the four friends turned around and ran in the opposite direction of the flames.

Harry was starting to feel uneasy the further they got away from the flames and he finally came to a stop when they were a safe distance from the inferno but he was suddenly aware of a faint pain in his scar. He rubbed it and Ron glanced at him in concern. "Harry, are you all right, mate?" he asked.

"My scar is starting to hurt," Harry murmured.

"The last time it hurt was when we were around Pettigrew and Quirrell before that," Draco said sounding worried.

"_Lumos_," Hermione whispered and her wand lit up; the _lumos_ spell was one of the first spells taught in Charms at the beginning of the second term.

"That doesn't really help," said Draco.

Harry rubbed his scar again as it started to hurt and he was aware that the pendant was still burning against his chest even though they were away from the flames. "Guys, I don't think this was a good idea," he murmured.

"You think?" Hermione muttered. "That's what I was trying to say earlier."

"I know but we would have burned. The rain chose a rather perfect time to stop," Harry said sardonically.

"Come on, we gotta keep moving. Maybe we can find a roundabout way to get back to Hagrid's hut," Ron suggested.

"Maybe." Harry started walking again and his friends followed them although they kept their wands in their hands as they moved onward.

The pain returned to Harry's forehead and Harry and Harry hissed in pain before coming to a stop before the four friends entered a clearing. "The pain's back," he whispered.

"I don't think this is just normal pain," Draco said worriedly.

"_Repellio!_"

The shout spell caught the four friends by surprise and they were sent flying into the clearing skidding to a halt near the center if it. The pain returned full force and Harry let out a small cry of pain. _Where are you when I need you, dad?_ He thought as the pain intensified.

"You did well, Goyle," a hissing voice sounded and the four friends scrambled to their feet and Harry clutched at his scar as it continued to burn. Draco, Ron and Hermione took up protective positions in front of Harry as someone Harry thought looked like Crabbe stepped into the clearing carrying something in his arms behind him was Gregory Goyle and his father. The clearing was empty aside from what looked like a bubbling cauldron being held by a spell above a fire.

_My dream! That's why I recognized him,_ Harry thought staring in horror at four beings.

"Harry Snape," the hissing voice was coming from the form that Crabbe was carrying and Harry's scar began to hurt. "The Boy-Who-Lived, son of the traitor Severus Snape."

"Voldemort," Harry replied.

"Bind them now!" Voldemort hissed.

"_Incarcerous!_" Crabbe Sr. and Goyle's father shouted and ropes appeared from their wands before slamming into the four friends instantly binding them. Harry and Ron were bound together and Hermione and Draco were also bound by the ropes. They were then tossed into two nearby trees with a simple repelling charm and bound to the trees.

_Where the bloody hell are you, dad?_ Harry thought. He knew that his father wouldn't have just let him leave at the mercy of Voldemort so there must be something keeping his father.

"Now then," Voldemort hissed. "Perform the ritual now…before anyone gets wind of what is happening especially the bloody traitor."

"Yes my lord," Crabbe Sr. said before he and Goyle Sr. stepped forward toward the cauldron and Goyle Sr. pointed to his son.

"Head back to Hogwarts. Distract the professors as best you can so that they don't interrupt the ritual," he ordered.

"All right father," Goyle replied before he took off running.

"Why is it that Goyle is so much smarter now than he was when I first met him?" Draco murmured as he watched Goyle run off.

"We have bigger problems to worry about," Hermione snapped struggling to break free from the ropes as Crabbe Sr. placed the body thing he had been holding in his hands into the cauldron.

"The bone of the father…" said Crabbe Sr. putting a bone he had in his hands into the cauldron."

"…the flesh of the servant…" he went on and held out his hand and Harry watched in horror as Crabbe Sr. used a knife Harry didn't even notice he had in his hand to slice his hand off and the hand fell into the cauldron.

"…and the blood of the enemy forcibly taken," Crabbe Sr. said walking over to join Harry.

"Get away from him," Draco snapped struggling to free himself from the ropes.

Crabbe Sr. ignored him as he stretched out a knife and grabbed Harry's arm before he sliced through Harry's forearm causing him to let out a cry of pain. Crabbe Sr. then walked back to the cauldron and dropped a couple of drops of the blood into the cauldron. What happened next caused terribly agony to erupt in Harry's forehead as the ritual took effect and Harry watched in horror as Voldemort began to regain his human form.

When Voldemort regained his human form and was cloaked by Crabbe Sr. and Goyle Sr, he took a deep breath and Harry got a good look at his arch enemy. He was tall, bald and paler than Snape with virtually no nose and snake like crimson eyes flaring with malicious hatred that sent a shudder of fear go down Harry's spine.

* * *

><p>Severus felt Harry's danger while he was in the middle of a meeting with Albus and his suspicions were even more confirmed when Fang, Hagrid's dog, came and attempted to get them to follow him. However, Albus assured Severus that Harry was all right and that it was important that they finished the meeting, which made Severus want to throttle the headmaster.<p>

When the pendant around his neck began to burn white hot, Severus knew he had to go. He said his goodbyes to the headmaster and fled as rapidly as he possibly could before the headmaster could stop him; surprisingly Lupin and Black followed him just as quickly.

The white hot pendant was growing hotter by the second, informing Severus that his son was in life threatening danger and then Goyle kept stopping the three professors but Severus was too intent on finding his son that he ignored Goyle.

As did Black.

Lupin merely pointed Goyle to another teacher before running after Severus and Black. Severus placed his hand on the pendant as he finally went past the wards and he closed his eyes. The pendant allowed him to see where his son was currently located and Severus saw that it was a clearing a ways into the Forbidden Forest. It was at that precise moment that Severus felt his dark mark flare and he gasped before clutching it.

"Severus!" Lupin exclaimed.

"The dark mark, it's awake. That can only mean one thing," Severus said.

"Voldemort?" Black asked.

"Voldemort. Come on, I know where Harry is." With that, Severus pictured a spot a couple of meters away from the clearing, turned on the spot and apparated away with a crack. He reappeared in the forest and was joined by Lupin and Black; the three of them edged their way toward the clearing with their wands in their hands.

"We'll have to try to be as unnoticed as possible," Lupin said. "And where are the centaurs? I'm sure they wouldn't just stand by and let this happen."

"I doubt Voldemort gave them the choice," Severus said grimly before an idea came into his head. "I have an idea."

"Pray tell, Snape, what idea is that?" Black said flatly.

"Lupin, send a Patronus to Albus and warn him that Voldemort is back. I will sneak into the clearing in my animagus forms. Voldemort doesn't know about my form."

"It's risky," Lupin said warningly. "What do you plan to accomplish with this?"

"Get Harry and his friends out of here for one," Severus said gesturing with his wand toward where his son and his son's friends were bound to nearby trees. "All I need to do is get close enough to them to break the ropes without Voldemort noticing."

"Lupin and I will distract Voldemort after Lupin sends the Patronus."

"Just don't get yourself killed," added Severus.

"Of course not, I'm not stupid," Black said flatly.

"_Expecto patronum!_" Lupin called out before Severus could reply and his Patronus appeared immediately. "_Albus, Voldemort is back in the Forbidden Forest. We need help. He has four students in his clutches. We're going to try to rescue them first but we're going to need help._" The Patronus nodded before it disappeared and Severus turned his gaze to the clearing hoping that Voldemort hadn't noticed it. He caught a got a good look at his former lord; Voldemort looked nothing like he did during the first war although his snake like crimson eyes were the same.

Severus shimmered into his black cobra form before slithering toward the tree where his son and his son's friends were located and Black and Lupin approached the clearing.

"The first thing I am going to do," Voldemort hissed twirling his wand around in his hands, "is kill you, Harry Snape, but I would prefer to kill you when your father is here."

"Monster," Ron snapped.

_I couldn't agree more,_ Severus thought slithering forward again although he kept one of his eyes on Voldemort. All he had to do was use his fangs to break threw the ropes once Crabbe Sr., Goyle Sr., and Voldemort were distracted.

"You really think you're going to get away with this," Harry snapped. "Dumbledore won't let this happen."

Voldemort let out a sinister laugh. "And how do you suppose he will find out about this?" he sneered. "No one knows we are here."

"You'd be wrong there," Black snapped stepping into the clearing. "_Expelliarmus!_" The spell was aimed at Crabbe Sr. and Goyle Sr. and their wands went flying out of their hands. Voldemort whirled around in anger and Severus saw his chance; he struck quickly at the ropes and sank his fangs into them before pulling back. Luckily, his fangs were strong enough to break the ropes and Harry and Ron tumbled away from the tree. Severus immediately slithered backwards to avoid getting squashed by them before slithering over to the tree where Hermione and Draco were bound and he broke through their ropes as well, sending them tumbling to the ground.

"Dad?" Harry whispered gazing at Severus in surprise.

Severus noticed the blood on his son's arm and he hissed in anger before he jerked his head toward the forest. '_Get out of here, Harry,_' he hissed quietly to avoid being overheard by Voldemort.

"But…?"

'_No butsss, ssson, get out of here,_' Severus hissed angrily in response.

"Where did that black cobra come from? Wait a minute, the kids are free," Crabbe exclaimed.

Voldemort blocked a spell tossed at him from Black before whirling around to glare at Severus. "Crabbe, kill the damn snake," he snapped.

"No!" Harry cried before Severus could caution him to be quiet. "Don't you dare hurt my father!"

"Your _father?_" Voldemort exclaimed and for the first time, Severus saw shock on his former lord's face. He then whirled around to glare at Severus. '_Ssso the traitor isss in my midssst once againm,_' he hissed angrily.

'_Damn it, Harry,_' Severus hissed at Harry not bothering to look at his former lord.

"But he…"

"Crabbe, get him. Now that the traitor is here, I can kill the bloody brat and he will be unable to stop me."

Crabbe made a grab for Severus but Severus struck fast sinking his fangs into Crabbe's arm and this time he didn't bother on keeping his venom at bay. Crabbe screamed in pain and Severus pulled back before he shimmered into his human form.

"Traitor!" Voldemort hissed pointing his wand at Severus. "_Crucio!_"

Severus dodged out of the way to avoid the spell and he cast a quick repelling charm to send his son and his son's friends into the forest. Black and Lupin made their way to Severus's side their wands held out in front of them.

"I grow tired of this game," Voldemort hissed. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

"No!" Harry screamed.

Severus, Black and Lupin quickly ducked behind a tree and the green Killing Curse slammed into the trunk. The force of the spell's contact with the tree sent the three wizards stumbling backwards. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco quickly made their way to Severus's side but not before a blasting curse obliterated a nearby tree.

"_Crucio!_" Voldemort shouted and the red Cruciatus Curse flew over the fallen tree toward Harry who was staring at the curse with wide eyed surprise.

Severus quickly cast a shield charm that blocked the curse before snapping out, "Don't just stand there and stare at it, you idiots, run!"

"I won't leave you," Harry protested stubbornly.

"Damn stubbornness. Did you have to inherit that from your father?" Black growled and Severus tossed a glare at his son's godfather.

"This is not the time, Black," he snapped. He dodged out of the way to avoid another curse before sighing with relief when the sound of disapparating came to them. Albus was there as was Tonks, Moody, Shacklebolt, and several other aurors. Since it was only two against so many and he was too weak, Voldemort scowled angrily.

"This is not over," he hissed before he turned on the spot and disapparated and he was followed closely by Goyle Sr.

"Are you eight all right?" Albus asked walking over to join them.

"We're fine, Albus," Severus said pushing himself to his feet.

"That was some good timing though," Black commented as Severus made his way to his son's side and began to check on the wound on Harry's arm. He shook his head as he gazed at it before he passed his wand over it in a gentle motion murmuring quietly under his breath to heal the wound.

"Come on," Albus said. "Let's get back to Hogwarts."

Severus, Black, Lupin and Tonks took the arm of Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione respectfully before turning on the spot and apparating with a crack to the edge of the wards surrounding Hogwarts. Albus and the other aurors joined them and Severus observed his son who was holding his arm and gazing at the forest.

"Is Hagrid all right?" he asked.

"He's fine," Tonks said.

"What about the forest?"

"We put out the blaze before it spread too far," Shacklebolt said. "That's why we were a little late."

"Severus, why don't you take the four to Madame Pomfrey? Then join me in my office. We have much to discuss," Albus said.

Severus nodded before he gently took his son's hand and led him, Draco, Hermione and Ron into the school toward the Healer's Ward.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was part 34**

**Darth: I liked it**

**Severus: oh great, Voldy is back**

**Lucius: ugh**

**Harry: ugh**

**Draco: ugh**

**Voldy: I'm soo happy**

**Harry: **_**will you get out of here? Bloody imbecile!**_** (Punches Voldy in the face before stalking off)**

**Draco: (snickers)**

**Severus: (snickers)**

**Lucius: (snickers)**

**Voldy: don't you dare snicker at me Severus! Lucius!**

**Severus and Lucius: (snickers louder)**

**Voldy: how dare you snicker at me? (Pulls out wand)**

**Severus: (stabs Voldy with blue lightsaber)**

**Lucius: (stabs Voldy with green lightsaber)**

**Harry: (rejoins them) how did you get those lightsabers?**

**Draco: yeah how did you?**

**Severus and Lucius: (smirks) we have our ways**

**Ahsoka: I told you Lucius took my lightsaber, master!**

**Anakin: I stand corrected and I told you Severus took my lightsaber again, master!**

**Obi-Wan: I stand corrected**

**Blaze: (laughs) in the next part, we shall see the Order of the Phoenix, Lucius's duties will begin and the end of term, not in that order though, and next part is the last part of this part, if that makes any sense so please review and I will post part 35 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	35. The Order of the Phoenix

_**Part Thirty Five**_

_**The Order of the Phoenix**_

Lucius felt the burn of his mark when he was eating dinner with his wife at Malfoy Manor and he knew beyond a doubt that the Occlumency he has been learning from his friend Severus for the past several months would be put to the ultimate test today. He glanced at Narcissa who paused with her fork halfway to her lips. "What is it, Lucius?" she asked worry in her blue eyes.

"My mark is burning."

The worry in Narcissa's eyes grew more profound. "Will you be all right?" she asked.

"Severus said that both he and Dumbledore were unable to penetrate the shields I had built and if they can't then I don't think the dark lord will be able to penetrate them," Lucius replied putting down his fork. "I'll be back when I can. Will you do me a favor and let Severus know? I'm sure he felt the return just as I did but I want to make sure my godson and son are all right."

Narcissa nodded and Lucius left the kitchen, easily summoning the Death Eater robes and mask he had not used in the last ten years and put them on before walking out of the house. Once he was past the wards surrounding Malfoy Manor, he apparted to the dark lord's current location given to him through the mark on his forearm.

He noticed that he was the second one to arrive for Goyle Sr. was already there and kneeling before the newly reborn dark lord. Voldemort looked as evil as usual with furious snake like crimson eyes that seemed to burn holes into those he gazed at. Gradually, more Death Eaters began to arrive as Lucius knelt before the dark lord and made sure his shields were up and as strong as he could possibly make them without being obvious about them. Yaxley appeared as did the Carrows, Nott and Avery, many could not arrive for they were in Azkaban, and they all kneeled down before Voldemort.

"Ah, my loyal followers," Voldemort hissed. "I am glad that everyone else is still loyal to me and have not betrayed me. It is a shame to lose a valuable source of information on the movements of the old man Dumbledore but Severus chose to be a traitor and he shall die a traitor alongside his bloody _son._" The dark lord hissed out the last word as though it was a curse.

"However," the dark lord went on, "that is of no concern right now. I have returned and it is time I begin to put my plans into action. I believe a raid is in order for I want those mudbloods to fear me. All of you shall participate in this raid and it shall be issued near Surrey."

The other Death Eaters looked positively delighted while Lucius suppressed a grimace. He may not like muggles and muggleborn wizards but he didn't like torturing them and murdering them. He and Severus were agreed on that point during their years as Death Eaters and yet they still did their duties.

Severus had to in order to keep his cover.

And now Lucius would have to do the same to prevent Voldemort from discovering his status.

Lucius stood up before he and the rest of the Death Eaters apparated after Voldemort as he disapparated to Surrey. The residential area was busy with men, women and children walking back and forth down the streets. Lucius was not looking forward to this raid but he knew he would have to participate in it in order to keep his cover.

It was too bad that he didn't have a chance to tell the Order of the Phoenix about it.

_Or maybe I can,_ Lucius thought. He gazed around and he noticed that the Death Eaters were too busy terrorizing the muggles to be paying attention to him. Voldemort also didn't need to keep an eye on Lucius for Lucius was one of Voldemort's most loyal and trusted supporters. Ducking down a nearby alley when no one was watching, Lucius pulled out his wand.

"_Expecto patronum,_" he murmured and the silvery form of his Patronus, a viper, appeared before it coiled upward. "_Severus, there is a raid on Surrey going on at this moment. Voldemort has all of the Death Eaters not in Azkaban with him._" With that, Lucius gestured for the Patronus to go find Severus before he hurriedly entered the raid before Voldemort or the others noticed that he was gone.

* * *

><p>Severus was on his way to Albus's office after escorting his son, godson, Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley to their common rooms after they visited Madame Pomfrey when the viper Patronus materialized in front of him and passed on a warning in Lucius's voice about a Death Eater raid going on in Surrey. Eyes widening, Severus dashed past the Patronus as it disappeared and hurried to the gargoyle guarding Albus's office.<p>

"Chocolate frogs," Severus barked before dashing up the revolving staircase as soon as the gargoyle stepped aside. He dashed upstairs before entering the office just as Albus glanced up. The others who had been called to the meeting hadn't yet arrived and Severus knew that Lupin and Black weren't there yet for they had been speaking with Harry before Severus had left.

"You look out of breath, Severus," Albus commented.

"Lucius just informed me that there's a raid going on in Surrey," Severus said once he got his breath back. "He said that Voldemort brought all of the Death Eaters who aren't in Azkaban with him. He sent his Patronus with the warning, Albus. We need to get there quickly."

"I have called a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, Severus," Albus said. "They should be arriving any minute now. Once they arrive, I'll send a group to Surrey to check to see if Lucius's claim is accurate." It was obvious Albus still didn't trust Lucius but was willing to give him a chance.

The door to the office opened and Black and Lupin walked into the office followed by Minerva, Pomona, Filius and Poppy. The floo flared to life and Tonks stepped into the office followed by Shacklebolt, Moody, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley and Bill Weasley, the Weasley's eldest son. Several other Order members also stepped into the office although quite a few of them were eyeing Severus with distrust in their eyes.

"We'll begin right away," Albus declared firmly standing up. "The Order of the Phoenix is being reinstated because Voldemort has come back. Severus is now a full member of the Order for he has been declared a traitor to Voldemort, his position as a spy has been compromised and he is the father of the Boy-Who-Lived."

As everyone had read the _Daily Prophet_ about who the true father of the Boy-Who-Lived was, they all knew the truth. They eyed Severus with less hostility and mistrust in their eyes although Moody still looked distrustful but then Moody always looked like that.

"And where is the boy?" he asked turning his gaze back to Albus.

"Resting," Severus replied calmly before Albus could. "He had quite an ordeal today as he had been forced to take part in the ritual that brought Voldemort back. I am sure that it would have been worse had I not thought ahead and given him a pendant that would warn me if he was ever in danger. It took me too much time to reach him to prevent the ritual but I did get the four children who had been caught away before they were harmed."

"Four?" Filius squeaked.

"Yes, my son, my godson Draco, Miss. Hermione Granger and Mr. Weasley."

Molly gasped. "Is my son all right?" she demanded.

"Yes, your son is fine, Molly," Severus reassured her. "Black, Lupin and I got their in time to prevent Voldemort from harming them but he managed to escape."

"We have also determined that Crabbe Sr. is dead," Albus added.

Severus curled his lip in a sneer. "Even when I worked with him, I never liked him," he said. "But that is of no moment right now, Albus. I have already informed you of what is going on right now. We need to go to Surrey."

"What's this?" Minerva echoed.

"Severus has received word that Voldemort is striking already in Surrey," Albus replied. "That is why this meeting is short. We also need to decide where our base is going to be."

"It needs to be someplace protected," replied Lupin softly. "Someplace that Voldemort does not know of and will not know of. Someplace that he would not think to look."

"I can think of a few," said Albus. "What about Prince Manor?" He turned his twinkling blue gaze to Severus who curled his lip in a sneer.

"I would not mind inviting some of you into my home," he said, "but I honestly do not wish for the mangy mutt or the werewolf to be anywhere near my home."

Black glared at him. "And why not?"

"I'm afraid you'll blow my house up."

"I would not blow your house up!"

"Just like you said you would not blow up the Potions classroom back in fourth year to Professor Slughorn and still blew it up."

"That was about seventeen years ago," Black exclaimed.

"And your point is…"

"Oh will you two shut up already?" Minerva snapped sternly and both Severus and Black, who were glowering at each other, fell silent.

"The only other option I can think of is Sirius's place," Albus said.

"I think Prince Manor would be best," Molly said with a faint smile, "because of how heavily warded it is. 12 Grimmauld's Place seems to be the obvious place to choose and Voldemort may suspect that we'll choose that place. But I don't think he knows about Prince Manor…"

"He doesn't," Severus said shortly.

"…and so it would be the logical place to choose for our headquarters," Molly finished.

All eyes turned to Severus, who was the master of the manor in question, and he glowered angrily at them seeing as he was sure he had no choice. He had to admit that Molly was correct; Prince Manor would be the least likely of places Voldemort would look for the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Fine," he said finally. "Molly is right. It would be the best place to have headquarters even if I don't like it one bit."

"Then it is decided. Prince Manor will be our new headquarters," Albus said smiling.

"Now that this has been decided, we should get to Surrey."

"Yes we should. Tonks, Moody, Kingsley, go to Surrey and not only help the muggles but also see if you can drive the Death Eaters away if they haven't already left," the headmaster said.

"I wish to go as well," Severus said.

"So do I," Remus agreed.

"Me too," said Sirius.

"You two may go if you wish," Albus said to Remus and Sirius as Tonks, Moody and Kingsley hurried quickly over to the floo and picked up some floo powder before waiting to see what Remus and Sirius would decide.

"What about me, Albus?" Severus demanded.

"Your son needs you now especially after his ordeal," Molly said soothingly as Remus and Sirius walked over to join Tonks and the five of them floo traveled away.

Severus sighed knowing full well that they were right; his son was likely to have nightmares after what happened that night and he would actually prefer to be near his son when his son needed him. _A great, when did you become a softie?_ He thought ruefully knowing full well that Harry coming into his life had changed him slightly.

"All right, I'll stay here," he said finally.

"We'll call our first meeting after the end of term," Albus said. "I'll call you Severus to let you and Harry know when the meeting is so you'll be ready."

Severus nodded curtly in response. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to make sure my son is all right," he said.

"Of course, Severus, of course."

Severus turned around and, with black robes billowing out behind him, he made his way out of the office and toward the dungeons where his son and godson were located.

* * *

><p>Draco observed Harry for a long moment with concern glittering in his gray eyes. Harry was pale and he kept holding his arm even though the blood had stopped and the wound had closed. Draco knew that the four friends would likely have nightmares about what happened that day in the Forbidden Forest for a while. In truth, Draco was surprised that Voldemort was able to get the ritual done so close to Hogwarts but he figured they were further from Hogwarts than he had originally thought. They had run quite a ways when they are attempting to escape the burning portions of the forest after all.<p>

"Are you all right, Harry?" he asked.

Harry nodded slowly running his fingers over his arm. "I'm fine," he murmured.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, well, no I guess not. I mean, it's 'cause of me that Voldemort is back."

"It's not your fault, Harry," Draco protested. "It's not like we knew he was there in the first place. We had no way of knowing that he was going to be there or that it had been a trap."

"But I don't think we should have run into the forest. I didn't have to insist on it."

"You didn't insist on it, Harry. In fact, at first you tried to stop us from doing that. Besides, it was either chance running deeper into the forest or getting burned alive and everyone was in agreement that they would rather chance the forest. So this was not your fault, Harry."

Harry sighed. "I can't help but feel it is," he whispered. "It was my blood that brought Voldemort back."

They were currently sitting in the empty common room for it was late and the rest of the Slytherins were already in their rooms. Harry had decided to stay in the common room to wait for his father who had gone to speak with Dumbledore earlier and Draco had opted to stay with him until his godfather got back.

As if on cue, Snape stepped into the common room before walking over to join Harry and Draco and sat down beside them on the couch. "I thought you two would still be up," he said without preamble. "What you witnessed today is probably not something that you see ever day and I know you understand what happened."

"Yeah, Voldemort's back and it's all my fault," Harry murmured.

"It's not your fault, son," Snape said soothingly.

"That's what I was trying to say but like I told Harry, godfather, it was either get burned alive by the fire or run deeper into the forest," Draco said.

"I think that either way you would have been made a pawn in a ritual to bring Voldemort back; I'm sure it would have happened one way or another. It was just a matter of time. I wish I had gotten there sooner, Harry, but I couldn't." Snape sounded like he was really sorry and Harry gazed at him for a long moment before he hugged him.

Snape was startled briefly before he hugged his son back and then invited Draco into the hug. Snape hugged the two of them for a long moment before he finally released them. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"I guess I'm fine, dad," Harry murmured in reply with a faint smile.

"Perhaps you should go get some sleep. Finals are coming up soon."

"With Voldemort back, how can we concentrate on finals?"

"You can, Harry. Let us adults worry about Voldemort and you worry about your studying and finishing this year with the best marks you can get. This is not a fight for children, such as yourself, to be participating in. Your godfather, Lupin, myself and several others will deal with this all right?"

Harry looked uncertain. "Just be careful, dad. I don't want to lose you," he said softly.

"I'll be fine, son. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah. My father says Uncle Severus is one of the best duelists he's ever known," Draco added with a smirk.

"All right but still be careful dad."

"I will," Snape assured him before he stood up and added, "Now off to bed you two."

Draco stood up beside Harry before he made his way toward the steps but Harry stayed behind for a moment and hugged Snape. "I love you dad," he said.

"I love you too, son," Snape murmured in reply and Draco could see a smile plastered across his friend's face as he jogged up the steps before slipping into his dorm room.

* * *

><p>Harry walked out of his Potions final exam with a small smile on his face. He was absolutely sure that he had done a good job on both parts of the exam and he was glad that Potions was his last exam of the day. Tomorrow were his last two exams of the school year; Transfigurations and Herbology. He had to admit that he wasn't looking forward to his Herbology exam because he hadn't had a chance to study much on that particular subject. He supposed that he could talk to Hermione or even the Gryffindor Neville for Ron had told him that Neville took to Herbology quickly.<p>

"You all right, mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Harry replied. "I'm just thinking."

"About what?" Draco asked.

"What happened in the Forbidden Forest." Snape and the other teachers had cautioned Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione about talking about what happened in the Forbidden Forest for everyone would panic if they knew Voldemort was back.

"Ah. Well at the very least, term's almost over so we can go home and won't have to worry about him anymore."

"Yeah, we may be able to but what about Hermione? She's muggleborn and Vo…_he_ doesn't like muggleborns," Ron pointed out suddenly.

Draco frowned. "I honestly didn't think of that," he admitted soberly. "I'll talk to my father. Maybe we can figure out something to do with Hermione to keep her and her parents out of harm's way."

"Yeah I hope we can."

"I'll talk to my dad too," Harry agreed. "It might be the best idea."

"Hey Harry, Malfoy," Fred and George greeted them at the same time walking over to join them. "Ready for term to end?"

"Yeah we are," Ron said clearly trying to muffle up as much enthusiasm as he possibly could.

"What are you gonna…" Fred began.

"…do this summer, Harry?" George finished glancing at Harry.

"I don't know. Probably go back to Prince Manor with my dad," Harry replied with a shrug. "It's right by the sea and I still haven't explored the forest so that should be fun."

"Your dad probably won't let you go into the forest though."

"He might."

"True enough."

"And you Malfoy?" George asked turning his gaze to Draco who sneered faintly at him.

"I don't know yet," he replied.

"Ah."

The rest of the day went by quickly and before long, it was the last day of finals and Harry, who had just finished his Transfigurations exam, was walking toward Herbology with Draco, Ron and Neville at his side. The shy chubby Gryffindor had agreed the day before to help Harry study for the exam and Harry had slowly started to get Herbology more. He only hoped that his new understanding would be enough to pass the exam.

Slipping into Herbology, Harry sat down next to Draco, Ron and Neville as Professor Sprout entered the greenhouse were the class took place and began to speak about the exam. After she finished speaking, she handed out the practical test and Harry examined it for a long moment before he picked up his quill and began to fill it out surprised by how much came back to him as he looked at each question.

After both portions of the test, the three friends, and Neville whom Harry did not yet consider a friend, walked out of the greenhouse and made their way toward the castle. "How do you think you did on that last exam?" asked Harry glancing at the others.

"I think I did all right. Longbottom's tutoring certainly helped," Draco said.

"Yeah I think I did fine too," agreed Ron.

"Me too," Neville said quietly.

"Well I figured that considering you were the one that helped us," Harry said with a small smile.

"Yeah. I hope I got good marks. My gran expects it of me," Neville admitted quietly.

"I'm sure you did fine, Neville."

"Yeah."

The three friends and Neville entered the main building and started walking again although Harry was unsure of where it was they were going. It wasn't yet dinnertime but Snape had insisted that Harry stay inside Hogwarts until school ended. His father was so concerned about him because of Voldemort's return that Harry was hard pressed just to convince him to let him ride the Hogwarts Express with his friends. Finally, Snape had agreed but only by insisting Harry stay inside Hogwarts except for classes for the rest of the school year and Harry had agreed.

The rest of the school year went by quickly and before long the last day of term was there and Harry was getting ready to board the Hogwarts Express at Hogsmeade with his friends at his side. Hermione narrowed her eyes. "When do you think our marks will come in?" she asked.

"I think it's about a month into summer," replied Draco as he stepped onto the train . "At least that's what father said."

"That's what my dad said too when I asked him," replied Harry as he stepped onto the train after Draco and Hermione and Ron stepped on after them before following them as they led the way toward the nearest empty compartment and placed their stuff on the ground. Harry had decided to let Hedwig fly to Prince Manor and she didn't seem to mind so Harry was planning on meeting his familiar back at at the manor.

"Dad said that Dumbledore is going to cast some protective charms over your house, Hermione," he said to his Ravenclaw friend when he remembered the conversation he had with his father earlier that day. "The charms will instantly alert him or someone else if _his_ followers come within five kilometers of your house."

"That's good," Hermione said sounding relieved. "And my parents won't know about these charms?"

"Unless you tell them, no," Harry replied.

Ron narrowed his eyes slightly. "And if worse comes to worse, 'Mione, you can always owl me and I can ask my parents to take you in for the time being. I'm sure Dumbledore can figure out a way to relocate your parents if something happens."

"Yeah at least they would be safe then," Harry added.

"I think they should have done that from the very beginning," Draco said with a faint snort. "But then, I guess I wouldn't want my parents to relocate to where I wouldn't see them that often."

"Yeah I wouldn't either."

The Hogwarts Express neared the platform before it came to a stop and mostly everyone climbed out of the train. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco carried their stuff through the wall into King's Cross with Fred, George and Percy just after them. Already standing there was Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and Snape, who likely just disapparated to King's Cross after leaving Hogwarts and Harry could see the Weasley also walking over to join them with two people that Harry assumed were Hermione's parents.

"Mum! Dad!" Hermione called putting her stuff down before dashing forward to hug her parents while Harry walked over to join Snape and Draco walked over to his parents. Occasionally, Snape would glance around to make sure no one was watching them as were the Weasleys. The Weasleys were also eyeing Malfoy with distrust clear in their eyes but they didn't say anything as they greeted their four children.

"How was the ride, son?"

"All right, dad," Harry said glancing at his father with a small smile on his face.

"You will write this summer, won't you?" Hermione asked walking over to join Harry, Ron and Draco with her parents just behind her. "Oh and these are my parents. Mum, dad, this are my friends Harry, Draco and Ron and their parents."

"It's nice to meet you," Mrs. Granger said gently holding out a hand to Harry who took it before shaking it politely. She did the same with Draco and Ron although the first only took her hand because Malfoy, or Uncle Lucius as he insisted Harry call him, tossed him a quick glance.

"It is very nice to meet you two, Mrs. Granger," Snape greeted them smoothly. "I am Professor Severus Snape, I teach at Hogwarts."

"I am Lucius Malfoy and this is my wife Narcissa," Uncle Lucius greeted him albeit coolly.

"I am Molly Weasley and this is my husband Arthur," Mrs. Weasley added.

"It is very nice to meet all of you," Mr. Granger said before he placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Come on, Hermione. Let's get home."

"All right dad. I'll see you later. Don't forget to write," Hermione said glancing at her three friends.

"We will," the three boys replied and Hermione walked away before disappearing into the parking garage away from the station.

"Come," Snape murmured eyes scanning the area. "We should get going. We don't know if anyone is watching us. Lucius, you should probably get going before he suspects something."

"I'll go now," Lucius said before he shrunk Draco's stuff, put it in his pocket, took Draco's arm before turning and disapparating with a slight _crack_ that distilled the air. A moment later, Narcissa disapparated after Lucius and the Weasleys walked over to join the Snapes.

"I don't trust Lucius, Severus," Mrs. Weasley whispered quietly.

"I trust him, Molly," Snape murmured back.

"I don't trust him further than I can throw him," Mr. Weasley muttered. "Well, we'd best get going. It would not be a good idea for us to stay here when You-Know-Who is at large."

Snape nodded in agreement before he took Harry's stuff and shrunk it before he placed the stuff in his pocket. He then took Harry's arm, turned on the spot and disapparated away with a distilled _crack_. They reappeared on the stone path leading to Prince Manor just outside of the wards and Snape immediately led the way past the wards.

"We're safe now," Snape said. "Come."

Harry nodded before following his father toward the house and they walked into the manor just as a _pop_ sounded and Cai appeared before them. "Hellos masters. Welcome home," she greeted them bowing slightly in greeting.

"Hi Cai," Harry greeted the small house elf.

"Hello Cai," Snape replied.

"Is there anything Master Severus wants Cai to do?"

"I'm hungry," Harry said suddenly and Snape chuckled with faint amusement in his obsidian gaze.

"I figured that. Would you mind making us some snacks, Cai?"

"Sure, anything for yous, Master Severus," Cai said before she popped away to the kitchen and Snape glanced at Harry.

"Harry, why don't you go take your stuff to your room and open the window so that Hedwig can come inside," he said.

"All right, dad," Harry said before taking the stuff that Snape removed from his pocket and reversed the shrinking charm placed on it. He then made his way up the steps and was partway up when he paused and glanced back at his father. "What are you doing now?"

"None of your concern, Harry," Snape said flatly and Harry, knowing when his father took that tone of voice he shouldn't ask any questions, nodded in reply before walking to the second floor of the manor. He slipped into his room, placed his stuff on the ground, put his wand on the side table and opened the window to allow his snowy owl Hedwig into the room.

Hedwig chirped happily upon seeing Harry and Harry chuckled before gently running his fingers along Hedwig's chest as the snowy owl landed on her perch. He then walked over to his trunk and began to unpack the trunk. As he unpacked, he found himself thinking about Voldemort's return and he wondered if there was anything that could be done to defeat him once and for all.

_I suppose only time will tell, _Harry thought as he continued to unpack.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Part 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was the last chapter of part 1**

**Darth: what's part 2 going to be about?**

**Blaze: I haven't exactly decided yet but it will be called "The Ancient Heirloom"**

**Darth: cool**

**Blaze: yup**

**Ron: can you give us a rundown of what might or might not occur in the next part?**

**Severus: Harry will discover an ancient heirloom linked to the old magic of the Prince bloodline**

**Harry: Lucius's duties as a spy will get much more tedious and dangerous with no way of knowing if he can survive**

**Lucius: Voldemort will begin his conquest to rule all of Britain**

**Draco: second year complete with a different Tom Riddle's journal and the basilisk**

**Anakin: more fun with animagi, including Severus, Harry, Sirius and a surprising fourth one who was never an animagus in canon**

**Obi-Wan: and much more…by the way, Anakin, what the blazes are you doing here?**

**Anakin: I got bored**

**Severus: (sneers) you're always bored**

**Anakin: true enough**

**Blaze: I do hope that you enjoy the next part as much as you enjoyed this one. Please review and I will post Part 2 Part Thirty Six as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	36. Nightmare

**Part 2**

_**Part Thirty Six**_

_**Nightmare**_

The living room of Prince Manor was rather cozy, Remus Lupin noted almost immediately as he stepped out of the floo into the earth toned living room with floor-to-ceiling windows overlooking the backyard of the manor. Sunlight from the evening sun streamed through the windows as Remus stepped away from the floo to avoid getting knocked down when Sirius came through. The animagus came after him before gazing around, observing the living room with narrowed gray eyes.

"Cozy," he said with a sniff. "Never thought Snape's living room would be like this."

Remus shook his head slightly at his friend's words. It was obvious that Sirius still didn't like Severus and the feeling was mutual although they were getting along. Remus also knew that the only reason they weren't hexing each other whenever they saw each other was because of Harry. Harry had caused the hatred and distrust between Sirius Black and Severus Snape to dissolve into nothing more than mutual dislike and for that Remus was glad.

A _pop_ sounded and a small female house elf appeared before them. "Hello, Master Severus and Master Harry will be down in a minute. Make youself comfortable. Can Cai get yous anything to drink?" the house elf asked.

"No thank you," Remus said politely although Sirius asked for a cup of tea. Cai disappeared with a _pop_ before reappearing with Sirius's tea and the two of them sat down as they waited for the rest of the Order members to show up.

Severus showed up first, walking down from the second floor of the manor. He was dressed in black, as usual, but he seemed more relaxed within his home than he was at school. "Glad you two could actually show up on time," he said snidely.

"We're early, Snape," Sirius retorted sneeringly.

"Amazing."

"Where's Harry?" Remus asked to forestall the blooming argument between the two rivals.

"Doing his summer homework," Severus replied.

"You have him doing homework during vacation?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Better to get it finished now, Black, so that he'll have the rest of the summer free," Severus sneered.

"I still think it's wrong."

"Yes but he is not your son. Besides, he doesn't seem to mind."

The floo flared to life at that moment and Tonks stepped through the green flames with Shacklebolt, Moody, the Weasley, Minerva, Pomona, Filius and Poppy just behind her. After them came Albus and the rest of the members of the Order of the Phoenix.

"You've got a lovely home, Severus," Tonks commented gazing around.

"It's rather cozy," Pomona added.

"Is there anyplace we can have this meeting without being overheard by Harry?" Albus asked.

"My library might be best. It's actually the largest room in the manor," Severus replied.

"That'll work."

Remus stood up before following Severus as he led the way up the steps to the second floor of the manor and Sirius followed him still sipping at the tea Cai had given him. Tonks and Molly brought up the rear of the group while Moody was eyeing the place with the distrust that always seemed apparent in his real and glass eyes.

The members of the Order entered the library and Remus had to admit that Severus was right; the library was certainly large, as much as twice the size the living room on the first floor. It was filled with bookshelves nearly overflowing with books, a desk, some chairs and a table lying in the center of the room. Many of the books on the shelves looked old and worn out while others had new hard covers.

"You sure have a lot of books, Professor," Bill Weasley commented.

"Most of them I inherited from my mother's side of the family," Severus said flatly. "Are we going to get this meeting underway or not?"

"Of course Severus," Albus said before he conjured up enough chairs for everyone to sit around the table and the order members sat down. Minerva sat beside Albus while Severus sat as far from Sirius as he could possibly get without leaving the table. No one seemed to have noticed this aside from Sirius who was more than happy to comply with the seating arrangement.

"As we all know," Albus began, "Voldemort has returned. It would appear he stole a book of dark rituals from the Ministry and used one particular ritual that required Harry's forced participation to return to the living. There is no telling as to how he is going to proceed now. I honestly was not expecting him to come back this soon."

"You were expecting this?" Bill echoed sounding shocked.

"Yes. Many Order members were expecting it actually, I know Severus was," Albus said with a glance at Severus who was silent and motionless. "Now we need to figure out how we are going to proceed."

"How can we? I mean, from what my mum told me about the last war, the only reason we won it was because of Harry's mum's sacrifice," Severus flinched at that, "and the information that Snape, er Professor Snape, provided us."

"And now that Snape's been declared a traitor by Voldemort, we don't have that kind of information," said Sirius.

Albus merely shrugged. "We will have to make do without that information," he said but there was a twinkle in his eyes that caused Remus to frown as he gazed at the headmaster. _What are you keeping from us, Albus?_ He thought.

"So far it would seem Voldemort hasn't done anything since the attack on Surrey," Albus went on. "But we're going to have to be very careful. Voldemort has made it no secret that he wants Severus and Harry dead so he'll be going after them."

"He also wants to rule Britain, I am absolutely positive of that," Severus added calmly.

"Yes but with Harry still alive and people still opposing him, it'll make it harder for him," Albus said. He turned his twinkling blue gaze to Severus before adding, "Out of all of us here, you know Voldemort best. Is there anything he would do that we can be prepared for?"

"Voldemort hates muggles and muggleborns, that much is sure," Severus replied. "He often used to drag all of his followers into attacks on Muggle London, most of which were thwarted because I was able to get word to the Order in time. It is possible that he will start with this attacks until he is back to full strength."

"You don't think he is at full strength yet?"

"When I saw him in the Forbidden Forest after he was reborn, I could see that he wasn't as strong as he used to be. It's possible that he will need time or something else to regain his strength."

"What about potions?"

Severus curled his lip in a satisfied sneer. "I was the only competent Potions Master within his ranks. Now that I'm officially a traitor, I do not think he'll be able to find anyone competent enough to brew him a potion that'll help him regain his strength faster."

"Then he is basically at his weakest right now."

"I would say so yes."

"That's good news." Albus turned his gaze to the rest of the Order members. "Prince Manor is pretty well protected," he went on, "but I'm sure that Harry would much rather like to be able to leave the manor every now and then."

Severus's eyes narrowed at this.

"That is why we'll need to find a way to protect him so that he'll be able to visit his friends and leave the manor every now and then."

"I can protect him," Sirius said firmly.

"No one is doubting you could, cousin," Tonks said.

"I think what Albus means," Moody began speaking for the first time since the meeting began, "that we'll need to make sure someone is with him at all times."

"Or at least watching him so that they'll be close enough to help him if he needs it," Minerva added.

"Isn't it a bit too dangerous to let Harry go anywhere?" Pomona asked quietly.

Severus raised his eyebrows a tad sardonically. "And what would you do, Pomona, if you were in Harry's position and you had to spend your entire summer break at home not being able to leave."

"Severus has a point," Filius squeaked.

"How many Order members should be with him and watching him then?" asked Molly.

"I think two would be enough," Albus said. "One to help Harry when he needs it and the other to contact the rest of the Order before also helping him."

"For now, we don't have to worry about that," Severus said. "Although when it nears the beginning of the school year then we'll have to proceed more carefully."

"Yeah, especially if the bloody Malfoy gets wind of this," Sirius sneered. "I'm still amazed that you agreed to let a Death Eater be your son's godfather."

Severus curled his lip into a sneer while the rest of the Order glanced at the Potions Master in shock. "Way to go, Black. Why don't you just announce it to the entire world while you're at it?"

"You let Lucius Malfoy be your son's godfather," Molly exclaimed eyes wide with shock.

"He can't be trusted. He's a Death Eater, he is one of Voldemort's biggest supporters…" Arthur began.

"So I cannot be trusted because I was a Death Eater, I still bear the dark mark and I was once one of his biggest supporters?" Severus retorted. "I trust Lucius. He has done nothing to prove to me that I can no longer trust him."

"Just wait. All Death Eaters will stab you in the back eventually," Sirius sneered angrily. "Like you did to Lily."

"Sirius!" Remus exclaimed knowing full well that this was a low blow…even for Sirius.

Sure enough, Severus's eyes were flaring with obsidian rage. "Don't you dare bring Lily into this," he hissed angrily. "I did what I had to do to get into the Inner Circle so I can give more valuable information to the Order. I didn't know he would act on it. I didn't know he would go after Lily. If I had known then I would never have given it to him. I would never have done anything to harm Lily or her son." Severus broke off but Remus could see the pain glistening in his eyes as if he was remembering that day, more than ten years earlier, when he delivered the prophecy that cost Lily and James their lives.

"What about James?" Sirius sneered. "I bet you were ecstatic when you found out he was dead."

"I never liked him but that didn't mean I wanted him dead," Severus flared back angrily. "You don't know horrible I felt when I went to Godric's Hollow…when I saw them…it's something I'll never forget and it's a pain and regret that I'm going to have to live with for the rest of my life. All because of the bloody prophecy!" He hissed out the last words with such venom in his voice that Remus couldn't help but cringe slightly.

"Sirius, your words were not called for," Albus said flatly before Sirius, who had opened his mouth, could reply. "None of us knew that the prophecy Severus gave to Voldemort was referring to Lily and James at the time. It could also have meant the Longbottoms."

"Voldemort did consider that," Severus said slowly regaining his temper and his face returned to their normal impassiveness. In spite of not being a spy anymore, Remus noticed that old habits died hard for the emotions that were glowing on his face had disappeared as fast as they had appeared. "That was why he sent Bellatrix, Rodolphus and the others to torture the Longbottoms."

"And you shouldn't have brought up Lily, Sirius," Remus added quietly. "Severus loved her and you know it. You had no right to open up old wounds."

Surprisingly enough, Sirius actually looked a tad ashamed. "I'm sorry, Snape," he said finally causing everyone to glance at him in surprise. _Sirius Black was actually apologizing to Severus Snape? You really are maturing, my friend, _Remus thought.

Severus glared at Sirius before saying flatly and reluctantly, "Very well, apology accepted."

"And this all started just 'cause Professor Snape let Lucius Malfoy be Harry's godfather," Bill said with a slight shake of his head.

"No one really likes that bit of news," Molly admitted.

"They don't," Remus agreed quietly.

"It's my decision," Severus said flatly. "And it's Harry's and he agreed that he wanted Lucius as his godfather."

"Well when Lucius stabs you in the back, don't come crying to me," Sirius sneered.

"I wouldn't go crying to you if my life depended on it," Severus retorted.

"Enough," Albus snapped quietly but with enough fire that Severus and Sirius immediately went silent although they didn't stop glowering at each other. Remus knew that it would be a while, if at all, before they actually stopped glowering at each other whenever they were in each other's presence except when Harry was with them.

"Let us continue this meeting," Albus said after casting a charm to check the time. "It's getting rather late. Next time, I'll make sure to schedule the meeting a bit earlier in the day."

The rest of the Order members agreed and the tension eased slightly as the meeting went on.

* * *

><p>Harry found himself growing bored with reading his Transfigurations book to work on the essay that McGonagall had assigned for the summer homework. He rubbed his eyes before glancing at the clock that Snape had bought for him the summer before and he noticed that it was already nine thirty at night. The sun was down and stars glittered in the night sky above while rays of moonlight streamed between the curtains covering the window. The window was open so a gentle summer breeze pushed at the curtains and cooled down the room slightly.<p>

Hedwig was sitting on her perch watching Harry with golden eyes and Harry smiled before stretching out a hand and gently stroking the snowy owl's soft feathers. "Are you getting tired too, girl?" he asked.

Hedwig chirped once in response before she tucked her face beneath her wing and, within moments, she was fast asleep. Harry smiled faintly at her before he put his Transfigurations textbook away and lied down on his bed with his head rested on his pillow. He wanted to say goodnight to his father but he knew his father was still in the meeting with his godfather and the headmaster so he decided he would just try to sleep.

Only he forgot the meditation techniques that his father had taught him and he closed his eyes before falling asleep immediately.

Although it wasn't a dreamless sleep.

_Harry was back as if he had never left._

_ The cupboard was a dark and lonely place and Harry felt himself wondering why in the world he was dreaming of this when it's been more than a year and a half since he left this place. However, he was there and he could feel the hunger pains he used to have to suffer._

_ The scene changed again and this time Harry found himself reliving the abuse he suffered at the hands of his relatives; the constant bullying by his cousin, the punches and belts to his back that he received from his uncle, the slaps and the near miss with the frying pan from his aunt._

_ The scene changed again and Harry found himself crying rapidly as a red haired woman gazed at him with love in her eyes. "Be brave, Harry," she whispered._

_ And then there was the green Killing Curse that slammed into his mum as she let out a scream and then she was gone._

_ And then the scene changed and Harry found himself once again standing in the forest, watching the rebirth of Voldemort._

_ Only this time it wasn't as it had happened in reality._

_ This time, Harry was bound helpless to a tree while his friends were being used as examples. Voldemort snarled at him. "This is all your fault, Snape," he hissed. "Crucio!"_

_ Hermione, Ron and Draco's screams of pain were like knives twisting in Harry's gut and it only grew worse when Voldemort turned the wand on another three. Remus, Sirius and Harry's father._

_ "This is all your fault," he hissed again before he barked out, "Avada Kedavra!" And the Killing Curse slammed into Remus, Sirius and Snape, killing them._

_ "No!" Harry screamed struggling to rid himself of the nightmare that plagued his mind._

_ "This is all your fault," Voldemort continued to hiss and his words repeated themselves in Harry's mind. "You are the reason they will die! You are at fault!"_

_ "No!" Harry screamed again and this time he managed to push the dream away and it shattered into a million fragments._

* * *

><p>Severus was on his feet and halfway to the door when he heard a shrill scream emerge from his son's bedroom and he wasn't surprised to find Black also rushing toward the door with his wand in his hand. Severus barely acknowledged Black's presence as the two of them rushed to Harry's room and Severus slipped into it with Black just behind him.<p>

Harry was tossing and turning in his bed, tears streaming from his closed eyes and his body was tense with fear. Severus proceeded carefully while Black tucked his wand away and followed Severus's lead. The Potions Master stretched out a hand as he reached Harry's bedside. "Harry?" he whispered quietly.

Harry whimpered as he continued to toss and turn and even Hedwig was chirping in concern most likely having been woken up by Harry's screaming.

"Harry, wake up," Severus called again gently touching his son's cheek and watching as Harry leaned into the touch but did not wake up.

"What's the matter with him?" Black asked worried.

"He's stuck in his nightmare," Severus replied shaking Harry's shoulders again. The door opened again and Albus poked his head into the room.

"Is everything all right?" he asked quietly.

"Harry won't wake up," Severus replied before he gazed at his son and gently shook his son again. "Harry, wake up!"

Harry gasped before his eyes opened and they fixed on Severus. "Dad," he cried before he threw his arms around Severus and started to cry rapidly. Severus put his arm around his son before gently rubbing circles into his back to soothe him although he was unsure of what was causing the sudden crying fit.

After several long minutes of nonstop crying, Harry finally managed to get his breath under control before he lifted red, puffy eyes to gaze to Severus. "I'm sorry," he whispered trembling and hiccupping.

"You don't have to be," Severus murmured in reply before he glanced up. "Cai!"

Cai popped into the room. "Master Severus call Cai?" she asked bowing slightly.

"Yes. Will you please fetch a calming draught from my stores?"

"Right away, Master Severus." Cai popped away before she reappeared with the potion vial that she handed to Severus. Severus uncorked it before handing it to the still trembling and hiccupping Harry and, when it was obvious Harry was trembling too much to hold the vial, gently helped Harry to drink it.

Handing the vial back to Cai and thanking her, Severus watched as the calming draught took effect and Harry visibly relaxed before gazing at Severus with tears still glistening in his emerald eyes.

"What happened?" Black asked conjuring up a chair and sitting down next to the bed.

"A…A nightmare," Harry stammered out.

"What was it about?" Severus asked.

Harry swallowed tears falling from his eyes and Severus stretched out a hand to gently wipe them away. "I…I s…saw the c…cupboard again and I…and I was re…reliving what happened with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia and then I saw my mum. She…She was telling me to be brave and then…and then the Killing Curse k…killed her. A…After that, I saw V…Voldemort t…torturing H…Hermione, Ron and Draco and he was blaming me. And then he…then he killed you and Sirius and Remus." Harry started crying again and Severus held his son as the boy cried his eyes out.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's all right Harry."

"It…It's just. It really scared me 'cause it felt…it felt so real and I…and I was afraid that I…that I'd lose you."

Severus smiled faintly. "I'm not going anywhere, son," he said quietly. "And your godfather, well, he's too much of a stubborn mangy mutt to go anywhere."

"I can hear you, Snape," Black said flatly stretching out a hand to take Harry's to reassure the boy that he was there.

"Yes, that is why I said it."

Harry sniffed before gazing at Severus. "I'm just…afraid. You two and Remus will be all right, won't you?"

"We'll be fine, Harry," Severus said soothingly. "We can take care of ourselves."

Harry nodded slowly before he leaned against Severus whose was self-consciously carding his hand through his son's dark hair. "Why don't you lie down now, Harry?" he suggested softly.

Harry nodded before lying down and Severus placed a soothing hand on Harry's cheek before removing it as Black also let go of Harry's hand. "Now listen to my voice, Harry. Breath slowly, in…out," he murmured quietly and Harry slowly began breathing in and out steadily.

"Relax," Severus whispered. "Nothing is going to happen. Don't think about anything. Just relax. Picture something in your mind, someplace or something that gives you peace."

Harry did as he was told and the Potions Professor watched as his son slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Good night, my son," Severus murmured to his son's sleeping body.

* * *

><p>Sirius watched the interaction between Snape and Harry before he glanced at Snape as the Potions Professor sighed and sat up. "This is the first time he's had a nightmare this bad in several months," he said quietly to avoid waking up Harry. "I'd better speak to Albus about this."<p>

"Do you think that this may have something to do with Voldemort?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"I think so. It's obvious that the majority of the nightmare had to deal with Voldemort." Snape got up before leaving Harry's room and Sirius walked after him before the two of them entered the library. Snape immediately explained everything that had happened to Albus who had retreated to the library.

"You don't think Voldemort might be…using legilimancy on Harry, do you?" Albus asked quietly.

"I think it is possible," Snape replied.

"If that is so then are you going to teach him Occlumency?"

"I've started but I may have to go more in depth sooner than I had planned but yes I will."

Albus nodded. "Will it help him?"

"Yes I believe it will."

"Then it might be for the best."

"Will it be hard for Harry to learn this?" asked Sirius.

"It depends entirely on him but I won't be too hard with him."

"You'd better not," Sirius declared firmly.

"He is my son, Black," Severus said flatly. "I would not harm him in anyway."

"I suggest that we end the meeting for now. It's late and I have my children to check on," said Molly before Sirius could reply and Albus nodded in agreement.

"I'll let you know when we'll meet again, Severus," he said standing up and Snape nodded once in reply before following the Order members as they walked out of the library and back into the living room. Sirius was the last one to leave for he had wanted to check on his godson and now he was heading back to 12 Grimmauld's Place.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was the first chapter of part 2**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yup**

**Anakin: what's going to happen in the next chapter?**

**Severus: what in the world are you doing here?**

**Anakin: I'm hiding from Palpypie. What are you doing here?**

**Severus: hiding from Voldy again**

**Lucius: (ducks into computer room, closes door and locks it with quick spell) Voldy's looking for us again**

**Severus: ugh (ducks into apartment-closet)**

**Lucius: (follows Severus and shuts door behind him)**

**Voldy: have you seen Severus or Lucius?**

**Anakin: nope**

**Blaze: haven't seen them**

**Voldy: oh (walks away)**

**Blaze: (chuckles) by the way, in the next chapter, Lucius's status will become more dangerous as Voldemort decides on a place for his headquarters, Draco, Ron and Hermione will visit Harry and a brief trip to the sea so please review and I'll post part thirty-seven as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soo**


	37. Seaside Interaction

_**Part Thirty Seven**_

_**Seaside Interaction**_

Lucius sighed as he relaxed in the living room of his manor with a cup of tea in his hand and he sipped at it. Narcissa was watching Draco as his son flew around in the backyard of Malfoy Manor so they were out of the house when things changed. It started when Lucius felt his dark mark flare and he sighed before standing up and placing his teacup on the table. He stood up before walking out of the house to speak with his wife before he left.

"You're being called again?" Narcissa asked glancing at him.

Lucius nodded. "It's not the first time the dark lord has called his followers to him more than once in a week so I doubt it'll be the last," he said. "Tell Draco that I'll be back later and if you can then let Severus know. I don't think we're going to try to do anything after that defeat in Surrey but it's better to be safe than sorry."

Narcissa nodded in agreement. "I'll let him know."

Lucius slipped back into the house before he waved the wand he kept hidden in the cane he carried around with him and immediately put on the robes and mask he had just summoned. Without pausing, he moved quickly out of the house and past the wards before apparating to where Voldemort was currently located.

The dark lord was standing in what appeared to be an abandoned house in what seemed like the middle of nowhere. Lucius was one of the first to arrive and he immediately knelt down in front of the dark lord as more Death Eaters arrived. Voldemort past his crimson gaze over them as he twirled his wand around in his fingers and, before long, the rest of his supporters arrived before kneeling down beside him.

"My loyal followers," Voldemort hissed. "I have called you here today for I need to inform you of the place I have decided will be my headquarters. The is heavy heavily warded so that the bloody Order of the Phoenix won't be able to find us. I have decided that I will make Malfoy Manor my headquarters."

Lucius resisted the urge to stiffen and quickly strengthened his Occlumency shields. "You are welcomed in my home, my lord," he responded keeping his head bowed submissively.

"Very well then. We shall go there at once."

Lucius knew that Voldemort was trying to tell him that the wards had better allow them through or else Lucius wouldn't walk away from the meeting unscathed. Luckily, the wards still recognized Voldemort and the other Death Eaters for Lucius's home had been used as the dark lord's headquarters after Lucius had been elevated to the status of Voldemort's most trusted and loyal supporter, next to Bellatrix and, formerly, Severus.

With that the dark lord and his supporters, and Lucius, apparated to the edge of the wards surrounding the manor for there were anti-apparition wards in place. Voldemort, without pausing, immediately entered the manor while his supporters followed him and Lucius followed them. Luckily, while Narcissa was sitting in the living room drinking tea, Draco was nowhere in sight. That was a good thing; Lucius decided that he didn't want his son there for the meeting so he'd talk with Narcissa about sending Draco to Severus's for the time being.

Narcissa glanced up and Lucius could tell that she was Occluding heavily. "My lord, you grace my house with your presence," she said and Lucius had to admit he admired her ability to lie so convincingly.

"Narcissa Malfoy," Voldemort hissed; he always seemed to hiss when he spoke before he turned his attention to his followers, and Lucius, before leading the way into the large conference room within the manor. Lucius dropped back to the rear of the group to speak quickly with his wife.

"Send Draco to Severus's, Cissy," he whispered before he quickly hurried after his supposed allies before his wife could protest. At the same time, he called for Dobby to come and serve the dark lord and his followers.

Voldemort took a seat at the head of the long conference table and the limited number of Death Eaters took up their seats as well, with Lucius sitting next to Voldemort because he was his biggest supporter at the moment. "Now then," Voldemort said flatly, "it is time for us to bring the rest of my allies to my side. It is time to organize a breakout of Azkaban and convince the dementors to join us."

"They joined us in the last war, my lord, so it is likely they'll join us again," Lucius said smoothly.

"I agree. Lucius, you will lead the attack," Voldemort hissed.

"Yes my lord." Inwardly, however, Lucius grimaced.

* * *

><p>Harry glanced up from where he was lounging on the green couch when the floo flared to life and Draco, carrying a pack in his hands, stepped through the flames. "Draco, what are you doing here?" he asked glancing up to gaze at his friend with concern in his eyes.<p>

"I dunno. Mother just told me to come to my godfather's house but she didn't tell me why," Draco replied lowering the pack to the ground before gazing around. "Where's Uncle Severus?" he asked.

"I think in his Potions lab. Cai?"

A _pop_ sounded and Cai appeared before them. "Yes Master Harry sir?" she said bowing slightly.

"Can you find my dad for me and tell him Draco's here?" Harry asked politely.

"Of course, Master Harry, Cai'll get right on that for yous," Cai replied before she popped away and Harry turned his gaze to Draco.

"Uh, why don't you sit down?" he suggested.

"All right. What were you doing?" Draco asked curiously as he sat down on the couch.

"Being bored. I finished most of my summer homework already," he replied.

Before Draco could say anything, the door to the basement opened and Snape walked into the living room before stopping when he saw Draco. "Cai said you were here but why are you here, Draco?" he asked worriedly.

"Mother sent me here, Uncle," Draco replied. "I don't know why; she just said to grab some necessary items and come here."

Snape looked worried. "When I can, I'll speak with Lucius and figure out what this is all about. As always, Draco, you're welcomed to stay here for the time being."

"Plus Hermione and Ron are coming over," Harry added brightly.

"They are?" Draco asked looking surprised.

"Yeah, once I talked dad into letting them come over, I talked to Mrs. Weasley and she talked with Hermione's parents. And they agreed to let Hermione and Ron come over. I would have invited Fred and George over but dad said something about not wanting to have too many Weasleys in his house."

Snape snorted. "One is bad enough," he muttered ignoring the slightly amused glare Harry tossed at him. "Draco, you know which room is yours. Go ahead and put your stuff away if you want. I do not mind if you stay the night."

"All right Uncle Severus," Draco replied.

"I'll go with you. I never had a chance to show you my room at my birthday party last year," Harry said brightly before he took off running toward the staircase with Draco just behind him.

"Walk Harry!" Snape snapped.

"Sorry," Harry called back before he and Draco slowed down as they reached the second floor. Draco slipped into the room that apparently was the one his godfather had given him.

Later that day, after he showed his friend his room, Harry and Draco sat in the kitchen eating lunch with Snape. The floo flared to life a moment later and Snape stood up before glancing at the clock. "Amazing. They are actually here early," he said a tad sardonically.

Harry rolled his eyes at his father's sarcastic comment as he stood up before walking into the living room with Draco and Snape just behind him. Mrs. Weasley was standing in the living room with Ron and Hermione just behind her. Hermione grinned. "Harry, Draco," she said walking over to join them before hugging them.

Draco looked uncomfortable. "What's with the hug, 'Mione?" he grumbled and also used Hermione's nickname for the first time since the nickname was given to her.

"Sorry," Hermione said blushing slightly.

"What time should I pick them up, Severus?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I would say seven is a good time," Snape replied calmly. "We don't want to drag this out too long."

Mrs. Weasley nodded before she said goodbye to her youngest son and floo traveled away. Ron walked over to join Hermione, Draco and Harry and greeted them. Harry glanced at his father. "Dad, can we go outside?" he asked.

Snape raised his eyebrows. "You don't have to ask, Harry."

"Oh right. But can we go to the sea?"

This time Snape did hesitate. "It's beyond the wards, Harry," he reminded him. "However, Voldemort doesn't know about the manor so I think it'll be safe. If you need anything then just call for Cai."

"All right dad. Do you guys want to go visit the sea?" Harry asked his friends brightly.

"Sure," his friends replied and they followed Harry as the eleven-year-old boy led the way out of the manor.

* * *

><p>"The sea is rather pretty," Hermione commented as she gazed at the glistening and glittering waves of the sea that lapped at the sandy coast. She, Draco, Harry and Ron were sitting on the beach as far from the rising tide as they could get without leaving the cove. The sun was high in the sky at the moment and rays of yellow sunlight streamed down into the cove.<p>

"Girls," Ron said rolling his eyes.

Harry chuckled. "Dad's been teaching me how to swim," he commented.

"You don't know how to swim?" Draco asked confused.

Harry shook his head. "My aunt and uncle never taught me," he replied.

Hermione knew that her friend never spoke about his life with his aunt and uncle and she had a feeling that it wasn't too good. She decided not to think about it as she went back to observing the sea. The four friends sat in silence for a long moment gazing at the lapping waves of the sea.

"Have you checked out the forest yet, mate?" Ron asked breaking the silence that had fallen on them.

"No," Harry replied shaking his head. "I haven't had a chance. I'll ask dad if we can go later."

"Don't you get bored in this manor? Isn't there a town nearby or something like that?" Hermione asked gazing around.

"I'm not sure. I haven't asked my dad," Harry replied.

"Maybe we can."

"Maybe."

Hermione was silent for a long moment as they went back to gazing at the sea. "Have you ever gone surfing?" she asked suddenly as an idea came into her head.

"Surf…what?" Draco echoed.

"Surfing," Hermione said. "My parents like to travel a lot and whenever they're near the ocean, they used to surf just because they could. They said they would start teaching me soon. It's when you ride a wave on a board."

"Typical of muggles to come up with something as ridiculous as that ," Draco snorted.

Hermione glowered at the blonde wizard. "It's actually looks fun," she snapped before she turned her brown gaze back to the sea as she watched waves lap against the beach lying a few meters away.

"I've heard of it," Harry said. "Back when I was living at the Dursleys," his voice shook slightly at the mention of his relatives and Hermione blinked sympathetically at her friend, "I used to catch sight of shows that Dudley liked to watch about surfing. He never got it but he wanted one of those surfboards and, naturally, his parents got one for him. He never used it though."

"So why buy it if you're not going to use it?" Hermione asked. "That sounds like a waste to me."

"I know. But that's the Dursleys for you. Dad said he would never buy me anything unless he knows for a fact that I will use it," Harry said. "Apparently, he doesn't want me to be spoiled like, quote unquote, 'that spoiled arrogant imbecile who was your stepfather'."

"He never liked your stepfather I take it," Ron said phrasing it as a statement.

Harry snorted. "That's an understatement. He barely tolerates Sirius and Sirius and my stepfather were best friends. I think the only reason he hasn't hexed Sirius to the moon yet is because Sirius is my godfather."

Ron was silent for a long moment digging his fingers into the sand before he smiled faintly. "I wonder what would happen if we locked your dad and Sirius in the same room together for a while."

"One of them wouldn't walk out probably," Harry said musingly.

"I wager that Snape will get his arse kicked."

Draco sneered. "You wish. My godfather will kick Black's arse to the moon within the first few minutes of the duel."

Harry rolled his eyes while Hermione sighed.

"I bet that if that ever happened then Sirius would win easily," Ron said firmly.

"You wish. Uncle Severus will win easily," Draco retorted.

"Are you two going to be arguing about this all day?" Hermione asked curiously. "I think it's a waste of time. It's not like it's going to ever happen."

"Hey, it's possible," Ron said with a shrug amusement in his eyes.

Draco snorted. "Not very probable but yeah possible."

Hermione was silent for a long moment as she gazed up at the clear sky above. "Do you think your dad would let us go someplace else other than stay here in the manor? If I'm correct about where this place is generally located then there should be a town that lies beyond the forest. I think it's called Bournemouth*****."

"I doubt it. Not with Voldemort out and about."

"Don't say his name," Ron hissed.

"Why not?" Harry frowned. "It's just a name."

"Yeah, well, people believe that if you say his name then he'll come," Ron said.

"I don't believe that for a second. Besides, I doubt he knows about this place." Harry turned his gaze back to the sea in front of him. "I suppose I can ask my father. He'll probably say no but there's no harm in asking." He stood up before glancing at his friends. "Do you want to come with?"

"Sure," Hermione said standing up and Ron and Draco glanced at each other, shrugged and also got to their feet. The Silver Quartet left the cove and walked up the stone trail, past the wards and back into the yard.

* * *

><p>"Dad?"<p>

Severus glanced up as his son stood in the entrance to his study/library where he was busy reading one of his Potions journals as well as thinking about the last message he had received from Lucius. _A breakout of Azkaban? Voldemort is just as arrogant as usual,_ Severus thought. He pushed those thoughts away as he put down the Potions journal and turned around to gaze at his son.

"Yes?"

"Well, Hermione was wondering. She thinks there's a town or something just beyond the forest and she was wondering if we can go there for a bit," Harry said looking at his feet.

Severus wondered at that but decided not to worry about it. "Yes, my home doesn't lie to far from Bournemouth, about seven or so kilometers south of the resort town I believe. However, it is dangerous to go past the wards further than just to the sea."

"I know, dad, but we're bored," Harry protested and there was a slight whine in his tone.

Severus raised his eyebrows at his son. "Very well," he said. "Give me a minute to get ready and contact Professor Dumbledore."

Harry's eyes gleamed with excitement. "Thank you, dad," he said rushing forward and giving Severus a hug before leaving the study before Severus could respond.

Severus shook his head a faint smile on his lips. _Definitely Lily's son. She was prone to hugs to show she was happy or grateful as well, _he thought as he walked to the floo that lay within his study and floo called Albus before inviting him over.

As colorful as ever, Albus stepped through the green flames and dusted his bright purple robes off. "What can I do for you, Severus?" he asked.

"Harry and his friends want to go into Bournemouth for a couple of hours," Severus explained. "I don't like leaving the manor but I suppose even if the Death Eaters catch us in Bournemouth, we'll be too far away from the manor for them to find it. Plus, the forest will provide protection for my son as well. But we agreed that at least two Order members will watch Harry while he is not within the wards. Although I'm going with him, I still think we should have those two Order members."

Albus raised an eyebrow. "What did you mean the forest will provide protection for your son?" he asked.

Severus did not answer that question as he thought about something that transpired more than eighteen years earlier when he had only been fourteen years old. "Who are you going to ask to watch us while we're in Bournemouth?" he asked before Albus could question him again.

"I was thinking Sirius wouldn't mind being one of them but the only other one that is available is Fletcher."

Severus scowled. "That coward? We'd be better off with a hippogriff watching us," he sneered.

"I know you don't like Fletcher but he's the only one I can really spare. Remus and Tonks are on a mission at the moment as are the rest of the Order members. Molly has all seven children home, aside from Ronald, at the moment and Arthur's work within the Ministry is starting to pile up. All in all, Sirius and Fletcher are the only ones available."

Severus snorted. "Very well," he said flatly. "But if anything happens to my son or his friends because of Fletcher then I will hex him to the moon after Black since Black will likely get to him first." He did not trust Fletcher further than he could throw the original Order member who was a yellow bellied coward who never trusted Severus.

Albus knew that Severus did not make promises he could not keep for he didn't respond and merely nodded. "I do hope you have a good time. There's also a rather interesting candy store within the Square that I've visited before."

Severus snorted. "I'm absolutely positive you've visited ever single candy store in all of Britain," he muttered.

Albus chuckled before he bid Severus a good day and left the way he had arrived and Severus walked out of his study to join his son and his son's friends down in the living room of the manor.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> Although now I know this is a real place, I first decided to use it when I read _The Secret of Excalibur _by Andy McDermott. Also, let's just say that the manor is located on the portion of land that overlooks the North Sea near the English Channel so it isn't far from Bournemouth although I'm quite sure I'm off by several kilometers. But hey, I'm American, I don't know England as well as J.K. Rowling does and I'm only going based on what I learned from books and the Internet. Too bad my Internet's down at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was part 37**

**Darth: what's gonna happen in the next chapter?**

**Severus: yes what is?**

**Blaze: (thinks while sipping at a Pepsi)**

**Palpypie: mmmm Pepsi (takes Pepsi and runs only to trip over Severus's outstretched leg)**

**Severus: oops**

**Blaze: (slices Palpypie in half and takes Pepsi back) in the next chapter, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco and Severus will visit Bournemouth, the breakout of Azkaban and yet another attack**

**Darth: gees you just don't give those kids a break do you?**

**Blaze: what do you call this chapter? Chopped liver?**

**Severus: (snorts) we're talking about ol' Voldy here. He doesn't give the kids a break in canon**

**Anakin: so true**

**Severus: (raises eyebrows)**

**Anakin: I was bored and trying to escape my master. He has his 'you're in big trouble' look again**

**Severus: what did you do this time?**

**Anakin: er…I accidentally replaced his shampoo container with pink hair dye…again**

**Severus: (incredulously) again? I told you to change the color!**

**Anakin: I couldn't find the color I wanted. So can I hid in your apartment closet?**

**Severus: (sighs) by all means. Just don't interrupt Lucius. He's watching his shows and he hates getting interrupted during that**

**Anakin: will do (disappears into apartment-closet)**

**Blaze: (shakes head and sighs) please review and I will post part thirty eight as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon and sorry about the long author's note**


	38. Bournemouth

_**As a reward to everyone who helped me get over 500 reviews, I am posting this chapter today rather than on Friday like I was planning.**_

_**Part Thirty Eight**_

_**Bournemouth**_

Harry was practically bouncing with excitement as he followed his father toward the edge of the wards surrounding his home and Draco couldn't help but snort at his friend's antics. "Calm down, Harry. It's like you've never been to a seaside resort before," he said.

"Well I haven't," Harry admitted.

"You haven't, mate? Oh right, the Dursleys, never mind," Ron said as the Silver Quartet, and Snape, walked past the wards. A slight _crack_ distilled the air and Sirius appeared before with someone Draco has never seen before standing just behind him.

"Black, Fletcher," Snape said flatly.

"Albus told us you were heading into town and he suggested that we come with you," Fletcher said.

"More or less, he said to apparate with you and then keep our distance," Sirius said rolling his eyes.

"Why are they coming with us?" Harry asked.

"It's a precaution I and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix agreed now that Voldemort is back," Snape explained. "Fletcher and Black will be watching us so that if anything happens then one can contact the rest of the Order while the other can help us should we need it."

"Oh."

"Come. We'll sidelong apparate." Snape took Draco and Harry's arms before turning on the spot and apparating away with a soft _crack._

They reappeared in a dark alley near a park that led down to the pier overlooking the English Channel. Another _crack_ sounded and Sirius appeared with Hermione while Fletcher came after him with Ron. Ron and Hermione walked over to join Harry and Draco while Sirius glanced at them.

"We'll be keeping watch," he said.

Snape nodded curtly before he observed the Silver Quartet as if to make sure they weren't wearing anything that would cause them to stand out. Draco, while he didn't care for muggles that much, knew how to act when around them even though he wasn't around them often. "Come on," he said. "Let's go to the Square. There are plenty of shops there we can visit while we're here."

"Can we go to the park too? And the English Channel?" Harry asked practically bubbling with excitement.

Draco couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's excitement while Snape's lips quirked into a faint smile. "We'll see what we have time for," his godfather replied before he led the way out of the alley and into the park.

A street market was currently going on within the Square and Draco could see many things occupying the minds of the residents and visitors of the seaside resort. There was also a hot air balloon nearby that Draco figured was used to provide an aerial view of the seaside resort. Muggles walked back and forth completely oblivious to others while others spoke with each other excitedly as if they were speaking with old friends.

Draco noticed that many of the shops within the Square were typical muggle stores from clothing stores to book stores to candy stores. Naturally, Hermione was drawn to a bookstore lying near the edge of the Square close to the park. "Can we go there first?" she asked pointing to the bookstore.

Snape shrugged. "It's up to you," he replied.

"Ugh, books," Ron grumbled and was rewarded with a light punch to the shoulder sent by Hermione.

"Come on. It'll be interesting."

"You've probably read all the books that are in there anyway so I don't see the point," Draco said and was rewarded with a smack on the shoulder delivered by Hermione as well. "Ow. What was that for?"

"For thinking you know everything about me," Hermione retorted.

"Well it's true that you're such a know-it-all bookworm."

"Says the arrogant pompous arse."

Harry chuckled. "Wow, Hermione, that's the first time I've ever heard you use such language," he said laughing.

"Well it's true," Hermione said with a shrug while Draco seemed to be trying to come up with a retort to the bushy haired girl's statement.

"Come on," Snape said with a sigh to forestall the blooming argument. "We'll go to the bookstore for now and then we'll see from there."

Ron and Draco looked deflated but Harry didn't mind as he rather liked reading and he jogged after Hermione while Ron and Draco dolefully brought up the rear of the group.

* * *

><p>After visiting the bookstore, the four friends made their way toward the park were a funfair<strong>*<strong> was currently happening. There were booths for food and games as well as rides, a petting zoo and several other attractions. The funfair was filled with several families and friends chatting and laughing with each other. Harry gazed at the many booths and he found himself glancing at his father who was also watching the fair with an impassive look.

"I remember coming to one of these fairs one year with your mother," Snape said softly. "We were nine at the time; it was a year after we met and her parents invited me along."

"You did?"

Snape nodded. "Come," he said. "Let's get some tickets."

"Why?"

"You need them to play games and ride rides," Hermione explained. "I've been to these before."

"Oh I've never been to a fair before. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon took Dudley to a fair one time but I had to stay home and clean."

Snape curled his lip into a sneer while Draco growled. "Idiots. You're not a bloody house elf," he said.

"Don't worry about them anymore, mate," Ron said. "You don't have to deal with them anymore remember?"

"I know," Harry said with a faint smile at his friend before he pointed toward a dunk tank nearby. "Let's go do that."

"What's the purpose of that game?" Draco asked. "It looks like a waste of time to me."

"It pretty much is," Snape said. "Some people enjoy it for some reason though."

"Let's go," Ron suggested and the three others nodded in agreement before following Ron as he led the way to the dunk tank.

After about half an hour of playing games and riding rides, Snape decided it was time to get something to eat as it was near lunchtime. They walked to one of the booths before getting some food and sitting down at one of the tables that lay scattered close to the pier.

A shaggy black dog bounded forward before sitting down beside Harry with his tongue lolling out of his mouth. Harry glanced at him. "Hi there boy," he said before he stretched out a hand and gently scratched the shaggy black dog's ears.

Snape glanced at the dog. "Aren't you supposed to be observing unobtrusively?" he asked curtly.

The dog growled at Snape before pointing his muzzle toward a nearby tree and barking out something. Harry frowned. "What's he saying?"

"I don't know. I don't speak mangy mutt," Snape said flatly.

The dog growled at Snape who merely sneered back at him before the dog bounded back toward the tree he had indicated. Harry watched the shaggy dog go before glancing at Snape. "Was that Sirius?"

Snape nodded. "He goes by Padfoot when he's in that form though," he said coolly.

"Oh. How'd you know that?"

Snape merely shrugged in response.

"Can we go on that ride?" Harry asked excitedly pointing toward the Merry-Go-Round.

"Really Harry?" Draco echoed raising his eyebrows incredulously. "That ride?"

"Well I can't get on any other rides. I may have gained a couple of inches when the spell was taken off but I'm still too short for many of these rides," Harry complained although he kept his voice quiet to avoid being overheard by muggles.

Snape snorted. "You'll gain a couple of inches when you hit your growth spurt," he said.

"Yeah, you'll likely get as tall as Professor Snape," Hermione added.

"Or as tall as your mother. It depends really," Draco said.

"I wouldn't mind riding that ride though. It'll give us something to do," Hermione said getting to her feet. "Come on, I'm sure it'll be fun."

"Depends on your definition of fun," Draco snorted but got to his feet and followed Hermione toward the ride. Ron jogged after them and Harry, after a quick glance at both his father and his godfather, hurried after them.

* * *

><p>Lucius had only managed to get brief word to Severus about the coming breakout but it would appear that the word was enough. However, Voldemort decided to join with the attacking party for the breakout and that complicated things. Lucius didn't have time to tell his friend of the sudden new addition to the breakout party. <em>Typical of Voldemort to change plans at the last instant,<em> he thought as he and the rest of the Death Eaters apparated to Azkaban.

"Get Wormtail and Bellatrix out," Voldemort ordered Lucius.

"Yes my lord," Lucius replied before apparating to what was left of Wormtail and Bellatrix's cage. Wormtail looked horrible with sunken eyes and a trembling that was likely an effect of having been surrounded by Dementors for the last half a year. Bellatrix, letting out an insane cackle then instant Lucius went to her side to free her of her chains, was more than happy to be free. Not to mention she was just as insane as ever and stayed as close to Voldemort as she could possibly get. Also, just as Lucius had predicted, the Dementors were more than happy to side with Voldemort, which made it hard for the Order to stop the attack.

As Lucius had given the warning to Severus in time, the Order had arrived within minutes of the beginning of the attack but the Dementors made it harder for them to stop the breakout. Voldemort, himself, took part in the attack casting curses left and right at the Order members. Lucius could recognize a few of them; Bill Weasley, surprisingly, was there along with Mad Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt and several others.

"_Avada kedavra!_" Voldemort shouted and the green killing curse flew at Bill who quickly leapt behind a stone building to avoid the curse.

Lucius cast his own blasting curse but he aimed it at the building instead of Mad Eye Moody before leaping aside to avoid the spell Moody had tossed at him. He ducked to avoid another spell tossed at him by Shacklebolt before glancing at Voldemort as he rose higher than the other Death Eaters.

"We've accomplished our goal. Let's go!" he barked. He then tossed the sign of the Death Eaters into the sky, turned on the spot and disapparated away.

Lucius and the rest of the Death Eaters instantly followed suit. They arrived just outside of Malfoy Manor and Lucius as well as the rest of the Death Eaters walked into the manor after Voldemort. Voldemort glanced at the Death Eaters as wands were handed to Bellatrix, Wormtail and the rest of the recently freed Death Eaters, the first of whom immediately laughed insanely and began twirling her wand in her fingers.

"Those who have been stuck in Azkaban are likely to be looking for entertainment," Voldemort began. "I have decided that half of us shall attack in southern England this time near Bournemouth while the other half shall attack Yorkshire. Lucius, you and Bellatrix will lead the attack on Bournemouth."

Lucius and Bellatrix, the latter of whom was laughing insanely in happiness, before they left the house. "Bella, go have some fun," Lucius said smoothly. "You can have first pick since it's been such a long time."

Bellatrix's eyes gleamed and she didn't seem to have thought that Lucius might have another reason for doing this. Bellatrix just turned and disapparated on the spot and after ten minutes, the rest of the party disapparated after them. Lucius, however, apparated to a spot a couple of kilometers north of Bournemouth. "_Expecto patronum!_"

The ghostly viper appeared and Lucius murmured a message to it before sending it immediately to Severus and then he apparated to join Bellatrix and the rest of the party.

* * *

><p>"<em>Severus. The breakout was a success. Bella and I as well as half the Death Eaters are going to attack Bournemouth. Warn the Order,<em>" Lucius's voice sounded softly through the ghostly Patronus that hovered in front of Severus. Severus had been quick to duck behind a nearby tree when the Patronus appeared to avoid being seen my muggles.

Severus swore before he pointed his wand to the ground. "_Expecto patronum!_" and the ghostly doe appeared.

"_Albus, the Death Eaters are going to attack Bournemouth. Bellatrix LeStrange is with them. Come as quickly as you and the rest of the Order can,_" Severus murmured before he sent the doe galloping away and hurried into the fair just as a blasting curse slammed into a nearby ride obliterating it.

A very familiar insane laugh sounded and Severus whirled around in time to see Bellatrix LeStrange land in the center of the fair. Severus figured she had been given a wand by Voldemort when she was rescued from Azkaban. He growled out a curse before gazing around for the children just in time to see a shaggy black dog bound to his side before shimmer into the form of Sirius Black.

"Ah my dear cousin Sirius," Bellatrix laughed. "And Snape. I always knew you were a traitor! Too bad the dark lord never believed me."

Severus curled his lip in a sneer. "Black, I'll hold them off. Go and find Harry and the others and get them out of here. And where the bloody hell is Fletcher?"

"He disapparated the instant the Death Eaters arrived. Bloody coward," Black growled but he nodded once in response and ran away while Severus turned his gaze back to Bellatrix.

"_Crucio!_" Bellatrix screamed and Severus jumped out of the way.

"_Sectumsempra!_" he barked out and Bellatrix dodged out of the way but the spell still slammed into one of the Death Eaters that had been unlucky enough to be standing just behind Bellatrix. Severus, hoping it wasn't Lucius, cast a quick cutting curse at Bellatrix who blocked it before sending her own cutting curse flying back at Severus.

Severus and Bellatrix were locked in a duel with spells and curses flying back and forth between the two of them while the rest of the Death Eaters were attacking the muggles. Severus wanted to help them but he was currently caught up in a duel against his former ally.

He only had to hope that Black would be able to find Harry and his friends and get them to safety.

* * *

><p>Sirius dodged around another curse before casting a quick jelly legs hex over his shoulder as he struggled to find his godson and his godson's friends. He finally found them attempting to defend themselves near the southern end of the resort town and an idea came into his mind. He rushed to his godson's side before casting a quick shield charm to block a curse that one of the Death Eaters had just sent at the four friends.<p>

"Run into the forest," he ordered.

"What?" all four children echoed at the same time.

"Run into the forest. I'll cover all four of you. Just keep running south and you'll reach the manor sooner or later," Sirius ordered.

"I'm not leaving you," Harry protested.

"I'll be fine, Harry, just go."

Harry was about to protest but Hermione, Ron and Draco grabbed his arms. "He can fight better if he's not worrying about us," Draco said firmly.

"Where's dad?" Harry asked.

Sirius hesitated. "He's fighting Bellatrix LeStrange."

Draco gasped. "She's out of Azkaban?"

"Apparently so. I'll go help him but first he insisted that I get you four to safety. Now go," Sirius ordered before he sent a curse flying back at a Death Eater before petrifying another one who got too close to the four.

"Be careful Sirius," Harry said softly before he, Draco, Hermione and Ron immediately took off running toward the forest.

"That's the Boy-Who-Lived! After him!" One Death Eater shouted.

Sirius scowled angrily. "_Stupefy,_" he barked out stunning the Death Eater before he began casting spells left and right in an attempt to dissuade the Death Eaters from chasing after Harry.

Unfortunately, a stunning charm slammed into Sirius and sent him flying backwards. By the time the charm wore off, at least three Death Eaters had rushed after Harry and his friends and five others were surrounding Sirius.

Sirius leapt to his feet. "_Impedimenta! Expelliarmus!_" he shouted and both spells slammed into two of the Death Eaters knocking them both backwards. He then cast a repelling charm and a stunning charm and knocked out the other three Death Eaters.

He could see that the battle was getting worse with each passing second and he found himself wondering if Snape somehow got word to the Order. If so then it was likely that they were delayed and if not then it probably meant that he wasn't getting the chance.

Sirius was torn; he may not like Snape but he would not wish Bellatrix on his worst enemy but he also knew that his son and his son's friends needed help. He swallowed as he struggled to decide before gazing at the battle. He couldn't leave now, not when these muggles needed his help. _Be safe, Harry,_ Sirius thought before he leapt back into the fight hoping he hadn't made the second biggest mistake of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>* <strong>There are two things I would like to say about this. First, I got this idea from a review posted by Griffin Raven and I am basing it on fairs in America for I do not know England well enough to know how different a fair in England would be.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: uh oh**

**Darth: uh oh**

**Severus: what's going to happen next?**

**Blaze: I might combine the ideas for the next two chapters into one chapter so Harry and friends will fled into the forest with the Death Eaters pursing them and get saved by an unlikely savior while Sirius and Severus will fight together against Bella until the Order of the Phoenix arrive**

**Darth: cool**

**Severus: yup who is the savior?**

**Blaze: (smirks mysteriously) I'm not saying**

**Anakin: I hate it when she gets mysterious**

**Severus: (raises eyebrow) why are you hiding here again?**

**Anakin: I, sort of, dropped my lightsaber off the Jedi Temple…again…for like the sixth time…today**

**Severus: TODAY?**

**Lucius: that's messed up**

**Severus: tell me about it**

**Blaze: (laughs) whoops long author's note. Please review and I will post part thirty nine as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	39. The Winged Savior

_**Part Thirty Nine**_

_**The Winged Savior**_

Ron ran after Draco, Harry and Hermione into the forest as three Death Eaters chased after them into the thick clumps of trees. Shadows encircled them on all sides and Ron found himself wondering if it was really smart of Sirius to send them into a forest they've never been in before. A curse that missed Ron's head by inches pushed that thought to the back of his mind.

"Come on, we've got to keep moving," Harry gasped. "They're gaining on us."

"Are you sure we're going in the right direction?" Draco asked worriedly as he leapt over an upturned root and continued to run. Hermione was just ahead of him while Harry was in the lead and Ron was bringing up the rear of the group.

Ron ducked out of the way to avoid yet another curse before shouting, "_stupefy,_" and sending the stunning charm flying at a nearby Death Eater. The Death Eater dodged out of the way to avoid the charm but it gave Ron and his friends enough time to get further ahead of them.

"Will we really reach the manor if we keep running south?" Hermione asked.

"We should. The manor lies just south of Bournemouth or that's what dad said."

"Did Uncle Severus mention how far away the manor was from Bournemouth?" Draco asked.

"Er…I think he said seven kilometers."

"_Seven kilometers!_" Draco gasped in shock. "We'll never be able to reach the manor before dropping from exhaustion."

"Well we've got to keep moving," Harry gasped as the four friends ducked behind a nearby tree to avoid another curse tossed at him.

Ron glanced over his shoulder. "I think they're starting to get as tired as we are," he gasped.

"That might be a good thing. It'll mean they'll stop soon," Harry said breathlessly. "But we still gotta keep moving."

Hermione nodded in agreement too breathless to speak. They had run for less than a kilometer when they started to feel the effects of running too far too fast and Ron found that he could hardly put one foot in front of the other. His friends and the Death Eaters following them weren't in much better shape although the Death Eaters kept pushing onward.

"I don't think we can go on any further," Ron gasped.

"We need to rest," said Hermione.

"We…can't," Harry said.

"We're about to collapse anyway."

"They'll catch up with us."

"I'm pretty sure they are as tired as we are."

"No, they aren't," Draco said pointing at the Death Eaters who were gaining on them. "They've been disapparating from one place within the forest and too another this entire time. That's been conserving most of their energy."

"Well that's not good. I wish we knew how to apparate," Ron grumbled.

"We won't be able to apparate until we're seventeen anyway so there's no point in learning it until then," Draco grunted.

"Still it would save us a lot of time."

A _crack_ distilled the air and the three Death Eaters appeared in the same clearing the exhausted friends had stopped in to catch their breath. "Kill the others but leave the Boy-Who-Lived," the first Death Eater ordered.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" one Death Eater shouted aiming the curse at an exhausted Hermione but Hermione was tackled out of the way by an equally exhausted Draco.

"_Crucio!_" Another Death Eater shouted angrily but the two friends who were still standing jumped out of the way.

"Are you all right?" Draco asked Hermione helping the bushy haired exhausted girl to her feet.

"Y…Yeah I'm fine. Uh…thanks," Hermione said.

"No problem," Draco replied before the two of them dodged out of the way to avoid yet another curse tossed at them.

"They've got an advantage, Harry," Ron grunted ducking behind a tree to avoid the curse that was tossed his way.

"I think the only thing we can do is start moving again," said Harry.

The three others nodded in agreement before they cast a joined stunning charm at the three Death Eaters and started to run quickly through the forest. They were still tired, however, and they only managed to make it to the next clearing before they grew too tired to go on. The Death Eaters weren't far behind them and Ron knew that they were still more than six kilometers away from the manor.

The Death Eaters cast several curses at the three friends and the four friends immediately cast a shield charm to block the curses before they started backing away. Unfortunately, the only why they could go at the moment because they were surrounded on three sides was east. They backed out of the clearing still casting what spells they knew at the Death Eaters but they kept on coming, brushing the first year spells away as if they were nothing.

"Bloody hell," Ron said breathlessly.

"Come on, let's just keep moving," Harry said.

"I'm exhausted," Hermione groaned.

"You're not the only one, 'Mione," Draco grumbled struggling to stay upright and keep the shield charm in place as the Death Eaters continued to toss curse after curse at them.

"Let's just get back into the forest," Harry suggested before he led the way further east into the forest and the rest of his friends, still casting charms and hexes at the Death Eaters followed him. They arrived at yet another clearing and a _crack_ sounded before the Death Eaters appeared before them.

"Come on!" Ron exclaimed.

"Uncle Severus always said that you can only apparate if you know exactly where you are going. How do these people know where to go?" Draco exclaimed.

"I think they just follow what they see," Harry said. "Like if they see a clearing then they'll be able to go to that clearing. At least I guess that's why."

"Not only that but they've probably been here before or at least to this portion of the forest before," Hermione said.

"Yeah, my father said that Death Eaters have been to so many places across Britain during the first war so it's likely that they've been here," Draco added.

"Kill them and capture the Boy-Who-Lived already. Our lord will be upset if he learns we let the Boy-Who-Lived escape," the Death Eater exclaimed.

Another Death Eater pointed his wand at Ron. "_Avada ke…_" he began but never finished the spell as a loud _neigh_ sounded. Ron, startled by the sudden sound of a horse, nearly dropped his wand in shock.

A moment later, a magnificent white winged horse flew into the clearing and crashed into the Death Eaters, hooves slamming into the faces of the Death Eaters. Everyone was staring at the winged horse in shock but it was Hermione who broke the silence.

"That's a Pegasus!"

"A what?"

"Don't you know your Greek Mythology?" Hermione asked exasperated. "A Pegasus is a winged horse in Greek Mythology believed to have been created by the shed blood of Medusa."

"We're not bookworms like you. I take it you've read about this before," Draco said with a snort.

"No, my dad told me about it," Hermione said.

The Pegasus continued to slam its hooves into the faces of the Death Eaters before it picked up one of the Death Eaters in its teeth and flew away before dropping the Death Eater in the distance, most likely into the English Channel. It then let out a loud _neigh_ that echoed around the forest as it flew back to the clearing and the remaining two Death Eaters, their wands in their hands, gazed around as the forest started to stir around them.

The two remaining Death Eaters, who were still recovering from getting, paled in fright but to their credit, they didn't flee and instead pointed their wands back at the children. The Pegasus did not like that and it landed in the center of the clearing before slamming its hooves into the Death Eater sending him flying to the ground.

"Come, get on."

Ron blinked. "Did the Pegasus just…talk?" he echoed sounding surprised.

"There is no time. More of those vile monsters are coming. Let us get out of here," the Pegasus said before it lowered its long neck and tucked its wings in before kneeling down. "Get on."

Harry hesitated but did as he was told and climbed onto the white Pegasus, Ron, climbed onto the Pegasus and Draco followed before Hermione climbed on behind Draco before putting her arms around him to keep herself steady. Whether Draco found that unusual or uncomfortable or not, he did not show it. The Pegasus spread its wings before flying off into the sky causing all four children to shout "whoa" as one.

"Hold on tight," the Pegasus said before it angled its wings south of where the clearing was situated while the Silver Quartet were more than happy to comply with the order.

* * *

><p>Severus blocked yet another spell tossed at him by Bellatrix before tossing his own curse back. Black joined him in the fight and Severus glanced at him as the animagus tossed a spell at a nearby Death Eater who was attempting to intervene on the duel. "Where's Harry?"<p>

"Safe. Well as safe as can be. I sent them into the forest. I figured they'd be safer there then out in the open."

"Good. They will be safe there," Severus said before casting a quick shield charm to block the curse Bellatrix tossed at him laughing insanely.

"They'll be safe there? Why do you say that?"

"It's a long story, Black, and we're currently a little busy at the moment."

"True enough." Black cast his own hex at Bellatrix while Severus did the same but the insane female Death Eater was quick even though she was a bit out of shape after being stuck in Azkaban for more than ten years.

"We can't fight Bellatrix and protect the muggles, Snape," Black called.

"We just need to hold off until the Order comes," Severus called back. The two of them were separated by a blasting curse that they had to leap in opposite directions to avoid. This time, Severus found himself facing another Death Eater while Bellatrix attacked Black.

Hoping Black would be able to hold off against Bellatrix, considering his son wouldn't be too happy if the mangy mutt got hurt, Severus faced his new opponent. The two of them started dueling but Severus was able to counteract many of the spells tossed at him from his opponent's wand. As he was Severus's best friend, Severus could easily tell who he was currently fighting.

He and Lucius were even at best but that was primarily because neither one wanted to accidentally hurt the other. They had to keep the duel look believable but that wasn't hard when it came to the two of them. Spells and hexes slammed into each other and they continued to duel back and forth.

The sound of many _cracks_ distilled the air and Severus let out a sigh of relief as he watched several Order members, Albus and Lupin among them, arrive. He figured those who weren't there were taking care of something else. Lucius looked faintly relieved beyond the mask. "We're outnumbered," he called out to the other Death Eaters.

"We are not running away," Bellatrix shrieked before she hissed in pain as a cutting curse sent by Black slammed into her side. She growled at Black before tossing several curses flying back at Black, one of which slammed into his wand arm and sent him flying to the ground.

"You'll get your chance at another time, Bella," Lucius called. "We need to get out of here now!"

Bellatrix glared balefully at Lucius before she nodded curtly, turned on the spot and disapparated with a _crack_ and she was followed by the majority of the Death Eaters aside from Lucius. Lucius glanced at Severus. "Draco?"

"He's safe," Severus murmured quietly in response barely moving his lips.

Lucius inclined his head briefly in response, luckily no one was watching them, before he turned and disapparated away.

"Damn Bella," Black growled clutching his bleeding arm.

"Let's get back to the manor," Severus said.

"What about Harry? And the others?"

"They'll be fine. The forest shall protect them."

Black looked confused at that but he merely nodded once in response and they, along with the Order members who weren't staying behind to help the muggles, apparated to just beyond the wards surrounding the manor.

* * *

><p>Harry couldn't help but marvel at the sight as the Pegasus flew just above the trees of the forest covering several kilometers within a short amount of time. He knew that they would reach the manor within minutes but he didn't mind because of the view he was receiving. "Whoa, this is amazing," he breathed.<p>

"It is," Hermione agreed gazing at the trees that flew past.

"Who are you?" Harry asked glancing at the Pegasus's head as it flew onward.

"I am known as Aurora, Guardian of the Forest*****," the Pegasus replied.

"Aurora? That's the name of the Roman Goddess of the Dawn," Hermione commented.

"I should have known you would know that," Draco muttered under his breath with a snort.

Aurora turned her head slightly to gaze at Harry. "We near Prince Manor," she said before she let out another loud _neigh_ and flew through the wards surrounding the manor. Harry wasn't all too surprised to find his father three but he did notice that Lupin was there as well as Sirius, the latter of whom was clutching a bandaged arm.

The Pegasus landed next to the pond in the center of the backyard before kneeling down just far enough to allow the four friends to climb off her back. The instant Harry's feet touched the ground, he was grabbed in a fierce bear hug given by Sirius even though Sirius winced at moving his bandaged arm.

"Harry, you're safe," he gasped.

Snape moved forward before stretching out a hand and gently running his fingers through the mane of the Pegasus. "Thank you Aurora," he said.

"You are most welcome, Severus Prince," Aurora said lowering her head in response.

"You two know each other?" Draco couldn't help but exclaim.

"Of course," Aurora said. "Several seasons ago, Severus Prince and his mother saved my life. I owe them and their family a life debt for their bravery that day."

"But how'd you know I was…well…but why…?" Harry was so confused that he couldn't even form a coherent question.

Snape glanced at Aurora. "I believe my son is attempting to ask you how you knew he was my son," he said.

"Your blood runs through his veins and I smelled that," Aurora replied.

"Why did you call my dad 'Prince'?"

"That is my mother's surname," Snape explained. "I had no love for my muggle father so whenever my mother and I came to Prince Manor, I insisted on going by my mother's surname."

He then moved forward and drew Harry into a gentle hug. "I'm glad you safe, son," he murmured before he released the boy.

"I shall take my leave now, Severus Prince. It was an honor to meet your child even if it was only for a brief moment," Aurora said before she spread her wings and took off into the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>* <strong>Wow, I have a lot of these asterisks. I put an asterisk beside this because I was wondering if anyone would read a little short story explaining exactly what happened to create the life debt between the Guardian of the Forest and the Prince family. If anyone wants me to do that story then please say so in your reviews and if enough people motivate me to write it then I will.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was part thirty-nine**

**Darth: what shall the next chapter be about?**

**Blaze: (thinks while sipping at a Pepsi) the rest of summer will go by with, hopefully, no incidents, Harry's twelfth birthday, a vision, an occlumency lesson and much more**

**Darth: really?**

**Blaze: maybe. I really haven't planned the next chapter out yet**

**Darth: ah okay**

**Severus: (rushes into room)**

**Lucius: (rushes into room)**

**Anakin/Vader: (rushes into room)**

**All three: (hide in apartment-closet)**

**Blaze: Voldy and Palpy?**

**All three: (nod once in response)**

**Blaze: those guys are idiots**

**All three: yup (shuts door behind them)**

**Voldymuffin: have you seen Lucius or Severus?**

**Blaze: they were last seen in Russia**

**Voldymuffin: (disapparates to Russia)**

**Palpypie: have you seen Vader?**

**Blaze: Anakin's in Egypt, Vader's on Mustafar**

**Palpypie: uhhhhhhh okay? (Runs away)**

**Blaze: idiots. Please review and I will post part forty as soon as I possibly can but I honestly doubt it'll be anytime soon since I really don't know what to do with the next chapter yet.**


	40. Twelfth Birthday

**What I said would happen in the last chapter won't happen exactly in this chapter.**

_**Part Forty**_

_**Twelfth Birthday**_

The rest of the summer went by with no incidents and for that Severus was glad. After the incident at Bournemouth, the Order of the Phoenix insisted that if Severus and Harry ever left the manor before school started then Fletcher would not be assigned to them. Severus also kept into contact with Lucius who was able to pass on information to him and, through him, the Order about the movements of the newly reborn dark lord. Ever since the breakout of Azkaban and the attack on Bournemouth plus the failed captured of the Boy-Who-Lived, Voldemort, from what Lucius has said, has been growing more irritable and angry with each passing day.

Currently, Lucius was sitting across from him in his study sipping at a glass of wine after relaying the recent information he had come across while Severus thought about what his friend had said. "By the way, Harry recounted what happened when Aurora rescued him. Did they ever find that Death Eater Aurora dropped into the English Channel?" Severus asked amusement coloring his tone.

"We found him but the dark lord wasn't too happy with him. It was actually Mulciber that Aurora dropped into the English Channel and he got hit with the Cruciatus Curse after that little incident. When I heard him recount what happened, it took everything I had to keep from laughing like crazy," Lucius admitted smiling faintly.

Severus chuckled. "Aurora does have a rather…unusual sense of humor." His eyes glimmered in remembrance. "I remember the first time I spoke with her after we first met."

He shook his head before glancing at Lucius. "Is there anything else I should know about?"

"Not much. The dark lord is likely going to start looking for a way to take over all of Britain and he's also looking into rituals and the like to make himself immortal. The Philosopher's Stone was one of those options but after what happened with Pettigrew at Hogwarts, he has no idea as to where the stone is. He may be looking into creating something that'll keep him alive longer, something that will prevent anyone from killing him. He hasn't mentioned what that thing is though but I fear the worst."

"I'll speak with Albus about it. It's possible that Albus will know of something that Voldemort could do to prevent anyone from killing him," Severus admitted.

"He also has a new familiar and I have this uneasy feeling about the familiar," Lucius admitted. "For one, the familiar is a giant king cobra he calls Nagini and there is something positively evil and dark about Nagini. Plus she turned into the dark lord's familiar only about a week or so after the simultaneous attacks on Bournemouth and Yorkshire."

"Is it possible that it's just because this Nagini is Voldemort's familiar?" asked Severus.

"No I don't think so. It's something more, something that I can't put my finger on. I'll keep thinking about it, Severus, and if I come up with any theories then I'll let you know," Lucius said.

"All right. How's Draco?"

"He's all right. I think he might have a crush though because he keeps talking about Hermione Granger," Lucius said.

Severus sighed. "I suppose it was bound to happen sooner or later but at least it's only a crush," he said with a shake of his head. "They're still too young to start thinking about dating."

"Tell me about it. I really am not looking forward to giving Draco the Talk when he gets older," Lucius said with a grimace and Severus chuckled.

"You're not the only one, Lucius," he said in reply. "For now, it's just pre-teen infatuation. If you can then do you, Cissy and Draco want to come to Harry's twelfth birthday party? I know Harry would like it if Draco came at least since I know it's likely you won't be able to get away without Voldemort knowing and getting suspicious."

"I'll talk to Cissy and Draco about it. We can always say that Cissy is visiting a relative or something like that and wants Draco to go with her," Lucius said.

"Good idea," Severus agreed before he stood up and Lucius, finishing off his wine, placed the glass on the table and stood up as well.

"I'd best be getting back before the dark lord becomes suspicious. If I find anything else out then I will let you know if I can," Lucius said.

"Very well, Lucius. Remind Draco that he can come by whenever he wants. Goodbye, Lucius."

"Goodbye Severus," Lucius replied before he floo traveled to Severus's old home in Spinner's End and from there, Severus was sure he went back to Malfoy Manor. He and Lucius had agreed to avoid Voldemort discovering the location of Prince Manor, even if the wards would repel him should he try to attack, Lucius would floo travel to Spinner's End and, from there, to Malfoy Manor.

Severus decided he'd go check on his son before he would retire to his Potions lab and finishing the brewing he had started earlier that day.

* * *

><p>"You don't have to do anything, dad, for my birthday," Harry protested.<p>

Snape raised his eyebrows. "We've been through this before, Harry. It's your twelfth birthday and you will have a party or at least a small get together," he said. "Now then, why don't you begin writing the list of who you want to invite?"

"Can Sirius and Remus come?"

Snape grimaced. "I suppose," he said reluctantly and it was obvious he didn't want Harry's godfather and the current DADA professor at his son's birthday party.

"Well if you don't want them to come…" Harry began.

Snape sighed. "Harry, it's your party. If you want the mangy mutts to come then they can come."

"All right," Harry said before he used a summoning charm to summon a piece of parchment and a quill before writing Sirius and Remus's names down. He then proceeded to add Hermione, Draco and Ron before frowning and then writing the Weasley family next on the list. He was unsure of who to invite next and he thought about Neville who had helped him study for his Herbology exam at the end of term. He didn't know Neville too well but Ron had said that Neville, although shy and very nervous because he had to get good grades, was really nice and Harry knew that what Ron said was true. He added Neville to the list before narrowing his eyes once again unsure of who to invite.

"Who've you gotten so far?" Snape asked clearly seeing that Harry was unsure of who else to invite with the way he nibbled on the end of his quill. "And stop nibbling on the end of your quill, son. I know it's a habit of yours but you really must break it."

"Sorry dad," said Harry pulling the quill from between his teeth before showing the list to his father.

"You're inviting Mr. Longbottom I see," Snape commented.

"We're friends, of sort, and I thought he'd want to come," Harry replied.

Snape nodded. "I see you invited the rest of your little troublesome quartet as well," he said.

"We're not troublesome," Harry protested.

"I can think of several incidents that clearly argue that point, son ."

Harry sighed knowing full well that his father was right.

"You invited the mangy mutts as well as the entire Weasley clan I see. And now you're stuck on who else to invite?"

"Can Uncle Lucius and Aunt Cissy come with Draco?" Harry asked. He had started calling Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy uncle and aunt soon after they were named his godparents.

"With Voldemort back, I highly doubt Lucius can come but I think that Cissy may be able to. I'll speak with her when I speak to Draco about the party," Snape replied.

"All right. Hmm, maybe I can invite Hagrid?"

"Is that a question, Harry?"

"No, uh, I'm going to invite Hagrid," Harry said.

Snape nodded. "If you want then you can invite some of your other teachers as well," he said.

"Like Professor McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey and them?"

"Yes if you want."

"All right." Harry added them to his list. "Should I go make the invitations and have Hedwig take them?"

"Would you like to have your party on Friday or Saturday?"

"I think Saturday might be best. More people are free on the weekends," Harry pointed out.

"True enough. Just remember to put that on the invitation before you send them."

"I know that, dad." Harry rolled his eyes.

Snape mock-scowled at him. "Watch your tone, brat," he said half reprovingly half amused.

Harry chuckled. "I'll get started on the invitations right away, dad," he said before he jogged up the stairs and disappeared into his room. After spending the rest of the day writing the invitations, Harry glanced at Hedwig who was patiently watching him with intelligent golden eyes as she waited for him to finish.

"Can you take all of these to Hermione, the Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Draco, Sirius, Remus, and then the rest to Hogwarts? Oh and can you take Hermione's last and stay with her until she writes a reply? She doesn't have an owl of her own after all, " Harry said although he was a bit worried that he was giving too much for his owl to do.

Hedwig merely chirped in response before taking the letters and Harry opened the window to allow the snowy owl to fly out of the window. Harry watched his first friend fly away before he got to his feet and walked out of his room and back downstairs to join his father in the living room.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in the living room of her house reading a book on Greek Mythologies when Hedwig flew into the living room and perched on the couch. Her mother, Jean Granger, glanced at the owl in surprise. "I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that," she admitted.<p>

Hermione smiled. "It takes a while," she said before she took the letter that was firmly clasped in Hedwig's talons. "It's an invitation to Harry's birthday party this Saturday," she commented after she opened and read the letter.

Hedwig chirped and Hermione figured Harry had told her to wait for Hermione to write a reply. She picked up a piece of parchment and a quill before glancing at her parents. "Can I go to Harry's birthday party, mum? Dad?" she asked.

Jean pursed her lips together before glancing at her husband. "I don't see why not," she said. "But we don't know how you'd get there though."

"I'll let Harry know. Perhaps he and Professor Snape can come and get me," Hermione suggested.

Jean nodded. "All right sweetie," she said.

Hermione placed her quill on the parchment before she started to write a quick reply, folded the letter and handed it to Hedwig. "Thanks for waiting for me, Hedwig," she said.

Hedwig chirped in response before she flew out of the open window and Hermione returned her attention to her book.

Saturday came quickly and Hermione was finishing wrapping Harry's gift when a knock sounded at the door. She reached for her wand before tucking it out of sight as she called, "I've got it, mum," before walking to the door and opening it to reveal the familiar form of Sirius Black.

"Hi Hermione," Sirius greeted her. "I was just passing by and thought I'd give you a lift to the party."

"Who's this?" Jean asked walking to her daughter's side.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier," Sirius said cheerfully. "I'm Sirius Black, Harry's godfather."

"Hello, I am Jean Granger, Hermione's mother," Jean replied stretching out a hand and Sirius took it before shaking it and glancing at Hermione.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

Hermione nodded.

"What time do you think she'll be back?" Jean asked.

"Not late," Sirius said cheerfully.

"I am sure, Sirius, that she was looking for an actual time," Professor Lupin's familiar voice sounded and Hermione could see Lupin walking to Sirius's side with a faintly amused look in his eyes.

"We should be back at around seven tonight, Mrs. Granger," Lupin said.

"All right. Have fun, sweetie," Jean said hugging her daughter and Hermione nodded before walking out of the house. Sirius gently took her arm before turning on the spot and disapparating with a _crack_ that distilled the air. The two of them, with Lupin not far behind, appeared just beyond the wards of Prince Manor. Sirius, Lupin and Hermione walked past the wards and toward the main doors of Prince Manor.

Lupin knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Cai, the small female house elf. "Hello, Masters Severus and Harry have been expecting yous," she greeted them. "Come in."

"Hey 'Mione," Harry said walking over to join them with his father just behind him.

"Hi Harry," Hermione greeted him.

"The party will be outside," Snape said.

"Do you want to help me finish setting things up?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Hermione replied before she jogged after Harry as he turned around and ran toward the door only to slow down when his father snapped at him to walk while indoors.

Outside, there was a long table covered with a silver and green table cloth. Harry took the present Hermione gave to him before placing it on the table beside three other gifts on the table. "Cai'll put the food there later like she did at my last party," he said.

Hermione nodded. "Who else is coming?" she asked.

"The Weasleys, Draco and his mother, Neville, Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore. Most of them came to my first birthday party," Harry replied.

"Ah. You invited Neville? That was nice."

Before Harry could reply, Ron and Draco, along with Draco's mother, appeared in the backyard. Ron and Draco jogged over to join Harry and Hermione while Mrs. Malfoy walked over to join Snape. Ron was followed by his siblings and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Hey there, squirt," Fred and George greeted Harry. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks Fred, George," Harry said.

"Happy birthday Harry," the red haired girl said shyly.

"Thanks Ginny."

Hermione remembered that she hadn't met Ron's family, other then Fred, George and Percy, before so she greeted the other members of the family. "I'm Hermione," she said.

"Nice to meet you, Hermione," Ginny greeted her.

"'Mione, you already know Percy and Fred and George. That's Charlie, he takes care of dragons in Romania but was visiting for the week when Harry's invitation came," Ron said gesturing toward the last member of the Weasley party who looked to be the oldest of the Weasley children.

"Hello," Hermione greeted him.

"Bill couldn't come though, he's the oldest but he's off doing something in France," Ron said. He grimaced before adding, "Mum won't tell me what he's doing though."

Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore arrived at that moment with Hagrid and Madame Pomfrey just behind them. They all greeted the head of Prince Manor before thanking Harry for inviting them and taking their seats at the table. Harry glanced at Draco's mother. "Uncle Lucius couldn't come, Aunt Cissy?" he asked.

Narcissa shook her head. "He had some things to take care of and he sends his apologies and wishes you a happy birthday," she said.

"Probably running around following the whims of Voldemort like the backstabbing Death Eater he is," Sirius sneered.

Draco glared at Sirius. "My father is not backstabbing," he snapped back.

"All Death Eaters are," Sirius sniffed.

"Sirius," Lupin admonished him.

"I'm just repeating the truth."

"Black," Snape said flatly. "If you do not shut up then I will kick you out of my house, I don't care if Harry invited you or not. I will not have you insulting my son's other godfather just because you _believe_ he will betray me."

Sirius glared at Snape but Snape returned it with an impassive one of his own and Sirius, growling under his breath, sat down and reluctantly went quiet. Lupin sighed before glancing at Draco. "I'm sorry about that, Mr. Malfoy," he said gently. "Sirius has the tendency to speak before he thinks."

Sirius scowled at him.

Draco nodded once in reply accepting the apology before sitting down beside Harry and Hermione and Ron sat down on Harry's other side while the rest of the guests sat around the table.

After dinner, which Hermione admitted was delicious and thanked Cai for it profoundly, it was time to hand out presents and Hermione found himself hoping that Harry would like the gift she got him. Harry lifted up her gift before opening it to reveal a hardcover book. The title of it read; _The Age of Heroes. A Collection of Myths and Legends._

"I thought you'd like to read it since there are quite a few stories in there that I liked," Hermione admitted.

"Typical of Hermione to give you a book for your birthday," Draco said not unkindly.

"I like it, 'Mione, thank you," Harry said with a faint smile.

"You're welcome," Hermione said.

Harry put the book down before lifting up the next gift, which was from Sirius, and opened it to reveal a brand new broom. On the handle of the broom read the words, the _Firebolt_. Harry gasped. "Wow, I've seen these brooms before. They just barely hit the stores last month," he exclaimed before he glanced at Sirius. "Thank you."

Sirius was grinning. "You're welcome Harry. Now when you try out for the Quidditch team this year, you'll have the fastest broom on the team, even if it is for the Slytherin team."

Snape snorted at that.

Harry went back to opening his gifts and Hermione watched as some of the items he opened up; a new pad and quill set from McGonagall, a box of candy from Honeydukes given to him by Dumbledore, to which Snape rolled his eyes and sighed, and several other gifts from the rest of the people at the party.

The party was going great but everyone, aside from the Silver Quartet, were surprised when, seemingly out of nowhere, Aurora the Pegasus suddenly landed in the middle of the grassy clearing next to the pond.

"Aurora, what are you doing here?" Harry exclaimed getting to his feet and rushing over to join the Pegasus. Hermione, Draco and Ron jogged after him as Harry came to a stop next to the Pegasus who had saved their lives during the attack on Bournemouth.

"It is your life day, little Prince," Aurora said gently. "I came to wish the son of Severus Prince a happy life day and, perhaps, provide you with another ride since you seemed so fond of the last one."

"What's this?" Mrs. Weasley asked curiously.

"This is Aurora, she's the guardian of the forest," Harry said pointing to the forest. "She saved us when those Death Eaters were chasing us during the attack on Bournemouth."

"Welcome back to Prince Manor, Aurora," Snape greeted the Pegasus also getting to his feet.

"Thank you, Severus Prince," Aurora replied lowering her head respectfully before glancing at the four children. "Would you like another ride or not? I don't offer these often because I am not a horse and do not get ridden every time someone feels like it. Since it's your life day, though little Prince, I'll let you if you want."

"That would be awesome. Can I, dad, please?" Harry pleaded with his father.

"I suppose," Snape said with a snort.

"Yes, can 'Mione, Ron and Draco come with?"

"Of course although only those three. I doubt I'd be able to carry everyone." Aurora lowered her head and Harry immediately climbed onto the Pegasus's back and Ron followed with Draco and Hermione just behind him, Hermione kept her arms around Draco to steady herself and keep herself from falling off as she did the last time they had flown on Aurora.

* * *

><p>Sirius watched his godson and his godson's friends as the Pegasus flew off into the sky, her great white wings easily lifting her body and her hooves kicking off to provide her the lift she needed to get into the sky. Dumbledore was also watching the Pegasus fly off. "I find that remarkable. I never knew a Pegasus called the forest around your home her home," he said glancing at Snape.<p>

"There is much about Prince Manor and the surrounding area that even I have as of yet to uncover," Snape replied with a shrug.

At that moment, a Patronus suddenly materialized in front of Snape glanced at it sharply before glanced at Dumbledore who nodded once in response. "Why don't we take a walk?" he suggested getting up before stretching out a hand to McGonagall and politely helping her out of her seat.

McGonagall and Dumbledore, along with Lupin and the rest of the Weasley Clan, followed him. The only ones who remained behind were Narcissa, because she seemed to have recognized the viper Patronus, and Sirius, because he was curious as to who the viper Patronus belonged to.

"Did you need something, Black?" Snape sneered.

"I'm curious," Sirius replied coolly.

"May as well let him stay, Severus. Sirius is much too stubborn to not listen in on conversations that are none of his concern," Narcissa said coolly.

Sirius opened his mouth to protest but before he could, Snape waved his wand and whatever silent spell he had placed over the Patronus was taken off.

"…_attack in Muggle London this time, Severus, at sundown tonight,_" the viper Patronus was saying in a very familiar voice.

"Lucius!" Sirius hissed eyes flaring with shock.

Snape glanced at him but before he could reply, another viper Patronus arrived and this message was quick and too the point. The second viper Patronus, which had appeared after the disappearance of the first viper one, said, "_The muggleborn Hermione Granger's parents!_" just as Albus dashed to their side. "The wards around the Granger's house have been breached."

"So Lucius said," Snape said grimacing. "Don't tell Miss. Granger about this. We don't want her to worry."

Albus nodded. "Remus, contact Tonks and Moody and get down there quickly," he called.

Remus, who had just walked within earshot, nodded before he hurried into the house to contact Tonks and Moody. The Weasleys joined the group while Snape was relaying the message he had received from Lucius to Albus.

Sirius was still attempting to wrap his mind around what he had just heard. "_Lucius_ warned you about an attack on a muggleborn family?" he exclaimed.

Snape tossed him a withering look. "Cissy is right. You really are too stubborn to not listen in on conversations that are really none of your concern," he sneered.

"I think it might be best if we told them, Severus," Albus said.

"Black already knows."

"Know what?" Molly asked.

"Remember when I told you at the last meeting that we won't have to worry about no longer having a spy within the inner circle of Voldemort?" Albus asked.

The Order members who were currently there nodded in response.

"That is because Lucius Malfoy has agreed to take Severus's place and spy on Voldemort," said Albus.

"What? You're trusting _Lucius bloody Malfoy_ with this?" Arthur exclaimed. "You can't trust him further than you can throw him. He'll stab you in the back the second you turn it."

"My husband is not a backstabber," Narcissa snapped.

"And he has given us warning before," Snape added smoothly. "It was he who warned me and, through me, the Order about the attack on Muggle London following Voldemort's return. It was he who warned me and, and through me, the Order about the attacks on Bournemouth and Yorkshire as well as about the breakout at Azkaban."

The Weasleys and Sirius stared at Snape and Albus as if they had both grown another head.

"You can't be serious, Albus," Molly said finally.

"He has helped us already," Albus said. "I do not trust him anymore than you do but he and Narcissa both swore a Wizard's Oath to me and to the Order of the Phoenix. I am inclined to give them both one chance and only one chance."

"I don't trust them," Sirius glowered glaring at Narcissa. "But if you are giving them a chance, Albus, then I guess I will as well even if I don't like it."

The Weasleyes nodded once in slight reluctant agreement.

* * *

><p>"This view is amazing," Harry breathed gazing at the sea and the English Channel they were currently flying above.<p>

"It is," Hermione agreed gazing at the ocean while keeping a firm grip on Draco's waist to prevent herself from falling off of the Pegasus.

"So how was the life debt between you and my father formed?" Harry asked curiously.

"It was back when your father was only fourteen life days old," Aurora replied. "He and his mother had come to Prince Manor for some reason that he never really explained. I had been injured while trying to protect a young couple who got lost in the forest and were being attacked by those vile Death Eater creatures. Severus Prince and his mother healed me and I have been indebted to them and their family ever since."

"Ah."

"We should head back to the manor, children," Aurora said gently.

The four friends nodded in agreement and Aurora angled her wings back toward the manor.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: well that was part forty and I wanted to say that while I said there would be no horcruxes in this story, I think I might end up changing that. I won't bring in all the horcruxes, and Harry won't be a horcrux, but I might include one or two, such as Nagini**

**Darth: ah bleh**

**Blaze: and yes I know Harry's part was short but I'll make his part a bit longer in the next chapter**

**Severus: what's going to happen in the next chapter?**

**Blaze: (purses lips together in thought) Lucius will discover that the Order knows he is spying on Voldemort for him, Hermione will learn that her parents had been attacked and find a new place to stay until school starts and the trip to Diagon Alley where a certain journal is introduced and no the journal is not a horcrux**

**Severus: so what does it do in this story?**

**Blaze: it's similar to what it does in canon but it's just a little bit different**

**Severus: ah okay and is it cursed? Who's it given to this time?**

**Blaze: I'm not saying**

**Severus: all right then**

**Blaze: please review and I will post part forty-one as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	41. The Journal

_**Part Forty One**_

_**The Journal**_

Hermione climbed off of Aurora's back as the Pegasus landed in the backyard of Prince Manor and she noticed that the adults were gathered near the backdoor of the manor. They seemed to be talking quietly with each other and Hermione was surprised to notice that Professor Lupin was gone. She glanced at her friends and she noticed that she wasn't the only one that noticed this fact. Harry was frowning while Draco and Ron exchanged confused glances.

"What's going on?" Harry walked walking over to join his father and the other adults while Aurora spread her wings and flew into the sky. She cast a shadow over the adults before she disappeared into the distance.

Snape glanced at him. "Did you enjoy your flight?" he asked.

"I did. Where's Professor Lupin?" Harry asked curiously.

The adults exchanged glances with each other before Snape sighed. "Something has come up," he said grimacing before he glanced at Hermione. "It would appear the Death Eaters breached the wards around your parents' home, Miss. Granger."

Hermione gasped. "Are my parents all right?" she asked automatically as worry clawed through her.

"I've sent Professor Lupin as well as a couple of Aurors to get them and transport them safe," Dumbledore said. "I'm afraid, we're going to have to relocate them to keep them safe especially since I am absolutely sure Voldemort attacked your family on purpose because of how close you are to Harry. They'll be safe though."

Hermione frowned. "But what about me?" she asked. "What am I going to do? I don't want to leave Hogwarts."

"If we can find someone that your parents will agree to let watch over you here in Britain then you can stay. However, if we can't then I'm afraid you'll have to join your parents. It's for your own safety, Miss. Granger," Dumbledore said.

"What about Sirius?" Harry asked suddenly.

Sirius glanced at Harry in surprise. "You want _me_ to watch over Hermione so that she can stay here?" he asked.

Harry flushed and seemed to flounder as if he really didn't have anything to back up his suggestion but at the same time, his attempt to get Hermione to stay in Britain was touching. Hermione glanced at her friend; in truth, she didn't want her friend to face Voldemort alone.

"If my parents are all right with it then so am I," she said.

Sirius shrugged. "I don't mind. Kreacher might not like it though and neither will my mother's portrait but then I don't give a damn about them," he said.

Lupin walked out of the manor at that moment. "I didn't know where else to take them that would be safe," he admitted as Hermione's parents walked out of the house just behind him gazing at the manor with something close to awe in their eyes.

"Mum, dad!" Hermione cried rushing forward before throwing her arms around her parents glad that they were all right.

"Hi sweetie," her mother greeted her gently hugging her back. "I'm glad you're safe."

"This place is protected, mum," Hermione replied.

"Thank you, Professor Lupin," said Hermione's father to Lupin who merely inclined his head in response.

"Would you mind helping with another task, Tonks? Moody?" Dumbledore asked of the two Aurors who walked out of the manor behind the Grangers.

"No problem, what's the task?" asked Tonks.

"I'll explain in a moment. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I am afraid that you two are not safe here in Britain for a while. Tonks and Moody here will relocate you but your daughter wishes to stay in Britain."

The Grangers exchanged glances before glancing at their daughter. "Do you really want to?" Jean asked.

Hermione hesitated before nodding. "My friends need me," she replied. "And I don't want to leave Hogwarts. I love it there, mum."

"Who would you stay with?" Jean fretted.

Sirius moved forward to Hermione's side. "She can stay with me, Mrs. Granger," he said. "And she can write to you whenever she wants. I'll let her borrow my owl when she needs to. You won't be cut off completely from her and she'll be safe with me and at Hogwarts."

"I don't like it but I can see that you like it at Hogwarts. All right, just remember to keep in touch with us," her father said hugging his daughter before releasing her and her mother said her goodbyes as well before walking over to stand beside her husband.

"I think someplace in Italy or America would be best," Dumbledore said.

"I think Italy will be best," Moody grunted. "America is too far away."

"All right, that's fine with us," said Hermione's father.

Moody nodded and Hermione said goodbye to her parents once again before watching as Moody walked past the wards before disapparating away with her father and Tonks followed with her mother. Sirius placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "You sure you're all right with this?" he asked.

"Yeah, if my parents agree then so do I," replied Hermione.

"I think it would be best for everyone else to go home now," Snape said.

The Weasleys, who had been silent throughout the entire conversation, nodded once in reply. "Will Harry be joining us in Diagon Alley on Monday?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes, we shall meet you Monday morning outside Gringotts," Snape replied.

"So will Hermione and I," Sirius said.

"You've already gotten your letter already, didn't you?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione nodded.

"All right. I'd best be getting back to Hogwarts. I need to speak with the teachers again, especially Lupin when he returns."

"Is Professor Lupin going to be our DADA professor again this year?" Harry asked eagerly.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm not risking it, not with the curse," he said.

Harry frowned. "What curse?"

"The curse that Dumbledore believes is why no DADA professor has lasted more than a year," Sirius explained. "It was that way even back when Snape and I were in school."

"So who will become our new DADA professor?" Ron asked curiously.

"I have not yet found a potential candidate for the position," Dumbledore admitted.

The glare that Snape tossed at the headmaster could have melted rock.

Harry noticed this glare. "Dad? You look upset," he said.

"I think that's 'cause Snape's been after this position for who knows how long and Dumbledore keeps bypassing him," Sirius said cheerfully and Snape transferred the withering glare from Dumbledore to Sirius.

"Shut up, Black," he hissed.

"You are a potential candidate, Severus," Dumbledore agreed. "But I don't want to risk losing you when you have your son to worry about."

"ALbus, you know I do not believe in the curse," Snape said flatly. "And you know that I can better help the students. I know how Voldemort works, I learned much during my years as a Death Eater and as a spy."

"I know this, Severus," Dumbledore said softly. "But I do not want to risk it."

Snape scowled angrily at him and Dumbledore sighed. "I am doing what I think is right, Severus," he said.

"I know the risks involved in teaching that subject, Albus."

"Yes I know this, Severus."

Hermione glanced at her friends who were also watching the exchange. Draco and Harry glanced at each other. "I think dad would make a good DADA teacher," Harry said.

"So do I."

Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Neville wrote back," Harry said sitting down beside his father in the living room of Prince Manor. "He said that he would have loved to go to my party but his grandmother wouldn't let him 'cause of Voldemort."<p>

Snape lifted his gaze from the Potions journal he was reading to examine the boy. "Did you have a good birthday?" he asked.

"It was great. Well, except for the end with Hermione's parents. Did they get to safety?"

Snape nodded. "Lupin, Moody and Tonks found them a nice place to stay in Florence," he replied.

"That's good. So we're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow?"

"It would be best to get it out of the way right now. You still have a month until school starts though."

Harry nodded before he folded the letter he had been reading and put it back in the envelope just as the floo flared to life and Uncle Lucius stepped out of the green flames dusting himself off. "Good evening, Severus, Harry," he greeted them. "I'm sorry that I dropped by unannounced but I wanted to speak with you. Oh and Happy Birthday Harry even if it is a couple of days late."

"Thanks Uncle Lucius."

"We'll talk in my study. I need to tell you something as well," Snape replied standing up and putting his Potions journal on the table. "Harry, stay here."

Harry opened his mouth to protest but the stern glare his father was giving him cut off his response and he sighed before nodding once in response. He watched as Snape and Lucius made their way up the steps to the second floor of the manor. _I wonder what they're going to talk about,_ he thought.

He sighed before getting to his feet and walking into the kitchen where he spotted Cai cleaning the kitchen with magic. "Hi Cai,' he said.

Cai glanced at him. "Hello Master Harry. Can Cai get anything for yous?"

"No, no thank you Cai. I can get it myself."

Cai nodded. "Yes, Master Harry," she said before she went back to washing the dishes.

Harry grabbed a quick snack before walking back into the couch and relaxed on the couch before starting to eat. He made sure to keep his feet off the couch as his father had taught him. Sighing, Harry finished eating and he picked up the book Hermione had got him for his birthday before opening it up to the table of contents. From there, he picked a story from the section of Arthurian myths and began reading about Excalibur.

* * *

><p>"So what do you want to talk about?" Severus asked as he and his friend took a seat in transfigured chairs in the middle of the study.<p>

"Why don't you go first?" Lucius suggested.

Severus was silent for a long moment before he nodded. "I'll put it simply. The Order of the Phoenix know you are spying for them. The mangy mutt Black was there when you sent those Patronuses warning about the attack on Muggle London and Miss. Granger's parents. Naturally, Albus felt that if Black was to know then everyone else should know."

"And how did they take it?" Lucius asked grimly accepting the glass of wine from Cai who had popped up with a tray carrying glasses filled with wine. Severus took the second glass before thanking Cai and the house elf nodded before she popped away.

"Not well but they accepted it after Albus told them he was giving you a chance," said the Potions Master.

Lucius sighed. "I figured that. I'm surprised they even accepted it," he admitted.

"Now then, what did you want to speak to me about?"

Lucius was silent for a long moment. "Horcruxes."

Severus paled slightly at the mention of the deadly dark artifacts that he often heard Voldemort talk about during his years as a Death Eater and as a spy. "What about them?" he asked evasively.

"The dark lord is planning on creating some," Lucius explained. "In fact, he's already created one. I am absolutely sure that Nagini is one for she appeared soon after the dark lord murdered a muggleborn secretary. Also, recently, he's murdered someone else, Emily Greengrass, and soon after that, he gave me a journal and told me to hold on to it."

"Emily Greengrass?" Severus echoed eyes wide. "That's one of my snakes' aunt."

"Yes, I thought so. It was because the Greengrass family refused to side with the dark lordand preferred to remain neutral," Lucius replied. "It was like he told us during the first war. He knew how to create these horcruxes; all he needs to do is kill someone and then seal a part of his soul into an item of his choice. So for, I believe that Nagini and the journal are two of these."

"I will tell Albus about this," Severus said gravelly. "How many do you think he'll create?"

"There's no telling with the dark lord, Severus. He wants to control Britain and he wants immortality and he is obsessed with ridding the world of muggleborns and half-bloods plus he wants to see you and your son dead. He's a megalomaniac. He's going to try to do whatever he must to keep himself alive. I fear he may create more than two of these horcruxes. However, like he told us, he has to kill someone, usually someone born with magic, in order to create the horcrux."

"Do you have the journal?" Severus asked.

"I'm afraid even if I did, I could not give it to you. The dark lord wants me to hold on to it and then give it to another of his followers. He has a plan, one that I think will give him another chance to create another horcrux, but I don't know what it is yet."

Severus was silent for a long moment. "How has everything been since Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters escaped Azkaban?"

"Typically. Bella's practically drooling whenever the dark lord enters the room, Pettigrew is as cowardly as ever, he's afraid that Black will find him and curse him again, and the other Death Eaters are merely following orders. Bellatrix and I are the dark lord's top advisors; he trusts both of us considering I have the Ministry practically eating out of the palm of my hand and Bellatrix gets rather…creative with her use of the Cruciatus Curse."

Both Death Eater turned spy and former spy shuddered at those words.

"Because of this, I'm sure I can help you and the Order more," Lucius said.

Severus nodded in agreement. "If you find information on any more horcruxes that the dark lord will attempt to create then let me know. I'm sure that it's a good idea for us to know about these so that we'll know about all of them when we find a way to destroy them."

Lucius nodded. "I don't think it would be a good idea for me to come with you tomorrow to Diagon Alley, Severus. I've already spoken to Cissy and she agreed to let Draco go with you. The Order will be watching you though, yes?"

Severus nodded once in response. "This time, I'm specifically making sure one member is not there that day," he replied. "The mangy mutt is joining us as are the Weasleys so we should be all right."

"Watch your back, Severus," Lucius said. "You know that the dark lord is after your skin."

"I can take care of myself, Lucius."

"I never said you couldn't," Lucius snorted. "I'm just reminding you." He finished his wine before placing it on the table and standing up. "I'd better be getting back. Bellatrix is staying at Malfoy Manor and she'll notice if I'm gone for longer than usual."

"Where'd you tell her you went?"

"The Ministry. However, that will take no more than five minutes of my time so I stopped by here first."

"How is the Ministry dealing with Voldemort's return?'

Lucius sneered disdainfully. "Panicking for the most part. Those who do not like muggleborns are rising up all over the place; Dolores Umbridge being the most outspoken of these people. Voldemort is already attempting to get Fudge to resign so that he can get Yaxley in charge. Fudge is a coward though so I wouldn't be surprised if he personally signed over control to Yaxley at the first chance he gets."

Severus sneered. "He should never have gotten elected in the first place."

"We agree on that point, Severus. I'd best get going now."

Severus nodded before leading the way out of the study and Lucius followed him before they walked to the first floor and Lucius floo traveled back to Malfoy Manor after saying goodbye to Harry who was reading on the couch.

"What are you reading?" Severus asked his son.

"Excalibur," Harry replied glancing up. "Did you know that King Arthur was the only one that could pull Excalibur from the stone and that it practically made him invincible?"

Severus nodded. "Have you finished reading about it yet?" he asked.

"Not yet. I'm halfway there."

Severus nodded before he sat down in his chair and started reading as well while Harry went back to reading his book.

* * *

><p>"I'm never going to get used to that. It's awesome," Harry exclaimed as he climbed out of the cart they had rode to the Prince vault the following day. Snape shook his head with faint amusement on his normally impassive face while Griphook grunted in response. As Griphook was the goblin in charge of Harry's vault, he had decided to help Snape even though it was primarily for the money.<p>

"You human boys are so strange," Griphook said as he waited beside the cart as Snape pulled out his vault key and opened the vault before stepping into it. Harry stepped in behind his father before examining the many items that lay within the vault. The last time he had been here, the year before, he didn't have a chance to see everything within the vault as he had been told to stay outside.

This time, however, his father had allowed him to come in with him so long as he touched nothing. Harry gazed at the items; there were stacks of bronze knuts, silver sickles, and gold galleons as well as several folded tapestries, boxes, portraits, family heirlooms and so much more. Snape immediately made his way to the money and Harry tore his gaze away from a pile of boxes to gaze at his father as Snape made his way out of the vault.

"Come on, Harry," he said.

Harry nodded before following Snape and, once they were out of the vault, Snape closed it before they, along with Griphook, took the exhilarating, in Harry's opinion, ride back. After leaving Griphook, Snape and Harry made their way across the bank floor and out into the brilliant sunlight that shone down on Diagon Alley.

Harry made sure that his dark bangs were covering his scar; he really didn't want people to notice him and start making a fuss. It was bad enough everyone did that anyway and Harry hated it. He was glad that no one messed with him even when his scar was visible whenever he was with his father because no one dared to mess with his father.

"Hi Harry, it's nice…"

"…to see you again, squirt," the two soon to be fourth years, Fred and George, greeted him.

"Hi Fred, George," Harry replied.

"Hi there mate," Ron greeted them as he walked over to join them with Draco just behind him; Harry noticed that Uncle Lucius and Aunt Cissy weren't anywhere to be seen.

"Hi Ron, Draco. Where's Uncle Lucius and Aunt Cissy?" Harry asked.

"Father couldn't come and mother said that I could go shopping with you," Draco replied.

Before Harry could reply, Sirius appeared with Hermione and Hermione jogged over to join her friends. "Hi, Harry, Ron, Draco," she greeted them with a small smile.

"Hi 'Mione," Harry replied and Ron and Draco echoed him.

"How do you like living with Sirius?" Harry asked curiously.

"It's all right although his mother's portrait keeps yelling at me and calling me a m…mudblood," Hermione said quickly.

Snape's eyes flashed at that.

"But Sirius got fed up with it and took the portrait off the wall before placing it in the attic," Hermione said grinning.

"I bet the portrait wasn't happy about that," Ron mused.

Sirius chuckled. "She wasn't. She kept yelling curses at me until I finally cast a silencing charm over the entire room. Kreacher wasn't happy about that but I really don't care."

"If he doesn't like you then why does he still work for you?" Harry asked confused.

"He's bound to the Black family, Harry. When a house elf is bound to a family then they are required to serve members of that family even if they hate that member," Draco replied.

"So they're like…slaves?" Hermione echoed sounding shocked.

"Some may see them as that, Miss. Granger," Snape said. "Bound house elves are sometimes treated that way but if they are given a piece of clothing from their masters then they are freed."

"What about your house elf, Professor?"

"She's a free house elf who chose to work for my family."

"We don't have all day to talk about house elves," Mrs. Weasley put in. "We need to get our shopping taken care of and Ginny needs to get her wand." She and Mr. Weasley hadn't spoken the entire time but Harry notice them standing nearby with Ginny standing in between them.

"Oh yeah, you're starting this year, aren't you?" Harry asked before he shook his head with a sigh. "Stupid question, of course you're starting this year."

Ginny chuckled before looking at the ground shyly.

"Malkin's first?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

The rest of the group nodded in response before walking down the street toward their destination. After getting their robes, their potions supplies, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took their youngest daughter to Ollivander's to get her wand while Snape and Sirius led the children toward the bookstore...

...to find a long line waiting for them.

"What the…? Why is there such a long line here?" Hermione asked confused.

"The new DADA professor," Snape growled.

Harry glanced at his father; it was obvious by the fury in his father's voice that he knew who the new DADA professor was and he didn't like it one bit. "Who is it?" he asked.

"Gilderoy Lockhart."

"Him?" Sirius echoed shocked. "We'd be better off with a ghost as our teacher."

"Hopefully not Professor Binns. He could put the dead to sleep," Ron muttered and he, Draco and Harry snickered until Snape glanced at them sternly.

"Is that why you're mad, dad?" Harry asked.

Snape curled his lip into a sneer. "The headmaster is such a worry wart, so concerned about my and your safety that he is hiring a complete idiot to be your Defense professor."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with you, Snape," Sirius said.

"It's a miracle. You're actually agreeing with something I've said." There was sarcasm in Snape's voice.

"There is no need to be sarcastic," Sirius said slightly hurt but mostly irritated. "Come on, we'd best get in line if we're going to get into that store anytime soon and get the books we'll need."

Snape, Sirius, the Silver Quartet and the rest of the Weasley clan stepped in line just as Harry spotted a familiar figure standing a few people in front of him. "Hey, it's Neville," he said gesturing toward the chubby Gryffindor.

"It is. Hey Neville," Ron called.

Neville glanced over his shoulder at the sound of his name before smiling shyly before he and his companion moved backwards in the line, allowing the people that separated them from the party to cut in front of them. The woman at Neville's side was elderly with features that closely resembled Neville.

"Hi," Neville greeted them.

"Longbottom," Draco replied.

"Gran, these are the four I told you about, the ones I helped with Herbology," Neville said to the elderly woman.

"Hello," the woman said eyes narrowed before she glanced up. "Professor Snape, hello, I'm not really surprised to find you here. This must be Harry Snape then," she said turning her gaze to Harry. "You bear a unkindly resemblance to your father."

"Thanks, uh, I think," Harry said unsure if that was a compliment or not.

"Augusta, it's has been a long time," Snape replied calmly shaking her hand in greeting while Sirius followed suit.

"And Sirius, I haven't seen you since…Frank and Alice's wedding actually," Mrs. Longbottom said.

"I've been busy."

Snape snorted.

"So…do you know who this Lockhart person is?" Neville asked as the line moved up a bit.

"He's our new DADA professor," Draco said.

"And apparently, Sirius thinks we'd be better off with a ghost as our teacher."

Neville chuckled slightly at that as the line moved again.

It took them about half an hour to enter the bookstore even though it was packed with students of all years. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley joined them inside the store with Ginny between them clutching her new wand. "Merlin, it's like a mob out there," Mr. Weasley said with a grimace.

"It's worse in here," said Sirius.

The group made their way to the front of the store to get their books and Harry caught his first glimpse of their new DADA teacher; a young man with blonde hair. Hermione and Ginny saw him two and Harry found himself hoping the two girls wouldn't end up like the giggly girls at the head of the group.

"And I am proud to say that I have accepted the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts offered to me by Headmaster Dumbledore and shall be teaching at Hogwarts this year," the man, Gilderoy Lockhart, declared.

The girls all sighed with happiness while some of the adults looked like they wanted to strangle the professor.

_With Voldemort back, they decide to chose _this_ idiot to be our teacher?_ Harry thought incredulously.

Unfortunately, that's when Lockhart spotted him and, the fact that Harry had a tendency to brush his bangs out of his eyes, caught sight of the scar before Harry covered it up again. "Ah and we are in the midst of a celebrity ourselves," he declared happily moving around the desk with flashing magic cameras following him. "Harry Snape everyone, the Boy-Who-Lived."

Snape was scowling darkly.

Harry was feeling very uncomfortable as people swarmed around him and Lockhart nearly cutting him off from his friends and pictures kept getting snapped of them.

"Would you be so kind as to step away from my son?" Snape said tersely clearly restraining himself from hexing the man on the spot.

Lockhart glanced at him but a single furious glare from Snape sent him moving backwards several feet. "Have you bought my new book yet?" he asked cheerfully.

"I did," Hermione said.

"I should have known that," Draco muttered and was rewarded with a slight slap to the shoulder delivered by Hermione.

Ron chuckled in response to that.

Harry turned his gaze to his father before he noticed that Sirius had disappeared and he gazed around until he noticed Sirius walking over to join them. "I got you two your books, Harry, Hermione," he said with a disdainful look at Lockhart as he handed Hermione's books to her and she placed them in her bag.

"I took care of my children's stuff," Mr. Weasley said also glancing at Lockhart with disdain in his eyes. "Let's get out of here."

The party turned around before making their way out of the bookstore completely ignoring Lockhart as he, upset a bit at being ignored, went back to talking to his audience.

* * *

><p>Draco walked alongside his friends as they followed the adults toward the ice cream shop until the four bumped into someone that Draco did not wish to see again. Vincent Crabbe stepped back with a sneer on his face as he glared at the Silver Quartet. "Well, lookie here," he sneered. "The Boy-Who-Lived and his pathetic friends."<p>

"Crabbe, I'm surprised you actually came back this year," Draco retorted.

"Come on, we're not here to fight," Hermione said. "We're getting behind everyone else."

"Shut up, mudblood, we're not speaking to you," Crabbe sneered.

"Don't call her that," Ron and Draco snapped at the exact same time while Harry glowered at them and Hermione looked upset at the insult.

"Or what?" Crabbe retorted pulling out his wand.

Ron and Draco had their wands in their hands in an instant.

"I'm surprised you're wand wasn't broken in half after you tried to kill Harry," Draco commented.

"You're an idiot, Malfoy," Crabbe sneered. "Your father is probably extremely angry at you for thinking about siding with a mudblood."

Harry bristled and was about to protest but, luckily, Snape must have noticed they were falling behind for he was walking over to join them with Sirius and the rest of the Weasleys just behind them. "What's going on here?" he demanded.

Crabbe turned to glare at Snape. "What's it to you, traitor?" he sneered.

"Be quiet, Crabbe," said Snape coolly. "The only reason the headmaster even let you back into Hogwarts was because of the Ministry. If I had my way then you would have been expelled."

Crabbe glared at Snape before he brushed past Harry and Hermione accidentally on purpose knocking Hermione's bag to the ground. "Oops, sorry mudblood," he sneered before jogging away.

Harry and Draco, tossing glares after Crabbe, knelt down beside Hermione to help her gather her books together. Hermione picked up a black journal before placing it in her bag but Draco frowned at it; he didn't know why but he had a feeling that he's seen that journal before.

"Come on. I think it's time we headed home," Snape said once Hermione, Draco and Harry got to their feet and the party began to make their way home.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: so I lied. The journal _is_ going to be a horcrux in this story**

**Darth: how many horcruxes are going to be in this story?**

**Blaze: try and guess. I have already named two**

**Severus: she will have less horcruxes than the item horcruxes that are in canon**

**Harry: Harry is not a horcrux**

**Severus: (sneers) must you refer to yourself in the third person?**

**Harry: I'm better than Voldy?**

**Severus: true enough**

**Voldy: Lord Voldemort heard you!**

**Lucius: he is such an idiot!**

**Harry: _and enjoys giving me migraines!_ (Slams lightsaber into Voldy's gut and stalks off)**

**Voldy's Ghost: damn it, Severus, Lucius, get him and kill him!**

**Severus: (rolls eyes) I quit a year ago**

**Lucius: (snorts) you don't pay me enough for that**

**Voldy's Ghost: (scowls angrily)**

**Blaze: (pulls out Ice)**

**Voldy's Ghost: what are you going to do with that?**

**Blaze: (stabs Voldy with ghost-stabbing sword) please review and I will post part forty two, which will cover why Bill Weasley went to France, meeting Luna Lovegood along with the beginning of second year, as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon **


	42. The Beginning of Second Year

_**Part Forty Two**_

_**The Beginning of Second Year**_

"...and the Beauxbaton Headmistress Maxine said that they would help us if they can," Bill Weasley explained to the majority of the Order of the Phoenix members as they sat in Snape's study. "She understands the dilemma of Voldemort's return even if Voldemort will be primarily focused on taking control of Britain."

"The more allies we have the better. Voldemort has hundreds of Death Eaters and we only have a score of a number of Order members that are of age," Snape said. "Plus, Voldemort won't restrain from using the Imperius curse to force others to do his bidding."

"True enough," Dumbledore agreed.

"However, since she has her own students to worry about, we might not be able to get help from them anytime soon," Bill said.

"What about Durmstrang?"

"I doubt it," Snape said. "Their headmaster, Igor Karkaroff, is a supporter of Voldemort."

"The good thing is that we're being warned ahead of time of the majority of what Voldemort is doing," said Dumbledore.

"I don't trust Lucius. I mean, the feud between us has died but I can't find it in me to trust him," Bill's mother said shaking her head with a sigh.

"Neither do I but, like I already told you, Molly, I am giving him a chance," Albus said. "However, Severus is the only one that truly trusts him."

Everyone glanced at Snape but the Potions Master merely shrugged in response just as a knock on the door to the study sounded.

"Dad? Uncle Lucius wants to talk to you," Harry said opening the door slightly. Snape glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "I'm sorry for interrupting but he looks worried and he's insisting," Harry said.

"All right, Harry," Snape said getting to his feet. "I will be right back."

Bill watched as the Potions Professor made his way out of the living room before he glanced at the professor's twelve year old son who was standing in the study seeming unsure of what to do. "Uh…I think I'll just go back to my room now," he said and Bill watched as the uncomfortable boy made his escape.

It was about fifteen minutes before Snape, looking extremely worried, came back before retaking his seat.

"What's the matter?" asked Dumbledore.

"Perhaps it would be better if we spoke in private," Snape said as he and Dumbledore exchanged a knowing look.

Dumbledore nodded. "I think it's time this meeting ended," he said.

Bill narrowed his eyes wondering what Snape and Albus were talking about but he and the rest of the Order members stood up before they left the study.

* * *

><p>"Lucius spoke with me," Severus said softly. "I told you about the two horcruxes, Nagini and the journal, but Lucius had informed me that the dark lord is planning on creating three more horcruxes. However, he has not discovered what items Voldemort will be using."<p>

Albus pursed his lips together in thought. "That's not good," he admitted. "Let me know when Lucius discovers what the other horcruxes will be."

"I will," replied Severus.

The two of them walked out of the study and stood side by side to watch as the rest of the Order of the Phoenix left through the floo. Severus then turned his gaze to the headmaster of Hogwarts. "They don't trust Lucius," he said.

"They don't," Albus agreed. "It'll take them time. As I recall, it took them time to learn to trust you after all."

"True enough. At least the feud between the Weasleys and the Malfoys has died even if the Weasleys still don't trust Lucius entirely. But then, after everything Lucius did, it'll take him time to earn their trust"

"Truly," Albus said. "Where is Harry?"

"He should be getting everything ready for tomorrow's trip back to Hogwarts."

"Will he be riding the train?"

"He practically begged me to let him. I'll see him to the train at the very least along with the Weasleys. With Voldemort back, we're going to have to be extra careful."

"I know, Severus. I shall leave you now and see you tomorrow at the welcoming feast and the sorting."  
>Severus nodded before watching as Albus walked down the steps and across the living room before disappearing through the floo. He then walked over to his son's bedroom and knocked on the door. "Harry?" he called.<p>

"Yeah dad?" Harry's voice called back.

"Have you finished packing?"

"Yeah, I just have a couple of things I still need to get." There was a moment of silence before Harry opened the door to his room. "So how'd the meeting go?"

Severus knew that Harry still didn't know anything about what the meeting was really about although he did know about the Order of the Phoenix. "Well," he replied. "Now then, why don't you come on downstairs for some dinner?"

Harry's eyes brightened. "All right dad," he said before he took off toward the stairs and Severus scowled.

"Walk, son!" he snapped.

"Sorry." Harry slowed down before walking down the stairs and made his way into the kitchen while Severus, shaking his head with a rueful sigh, followed him. Harry was already seated at the table and Severus noticed that his son finally had his growth spurt, no doubt prolonged by the neglect and abuse he suffered as a child under the care of the Dursleys. He was growing up quickly and yet, Severus thought sorrowfully, he would continue to grow up in the midst of a war.

_Hopefully we can defeat him before he gains too much power,_ Severus thought as he sat down at the table and Cai popped up before making the food appear. "Thank you Cai."

"Yous most welcome, Master Severus," Cai replied before she disappeared with a _pop_ that distilled the air.

"Hey dad, is Professor Lupin going to stay at Hogwarts even though Professor Dumbledore didn't let him keep his job?"

"I doubt it," Severus replied. "Black is returning to the Auror Department, that much I do know since Black kept blabbing his mouth about that during the meeting."

"Why?"

"Who knows why your godfather does anything, Harry?"

Harry smiled faintly. "Are you at least trying to not hex him?"

"Emphasis on trying. He makes it increasingly difficult however."

Harry chuckled before his eyes grew serious. "I don't like our new DADA professor, dad. I don't know him and I already have this feeling that he won't teach us anything."

"He probably will not."

"Will you teach me then and maybe my friends too?"

Severus was silent for a long moment as his son gazed at him. "I doubt I will have the time, Harry," he said. "I have classes and making sure you aren't plunging headlong into danger."

Harry scowled at that.

"We shall see, Harry."

His son's eyes brightened. "Thanks, dad," he said before he began eating and Severus followed his son's example.

* * *

><p>Hermione slid into the compartment on the train before placing her bag on the ground as she waited for her other friends to join her. Harry was busy saying quick goodbyes to his father, even though he would be seeing his father at Hogwarts, while Draco was speaking with his mother as his father hadn't been able to come. Ron and his younger sister, Ginny who was staring that year, were being hugged goodbye by their parents. As Hermione's parents weren't in Britain at the moment, Sirius had dropped Hermione but hadn't been able to stay because he had an errand to run for the headmaster and Professor Lupin.<p>

"Excuse me?"

Hermione glanced up to find a blonde haired girl with gray eyes poke her head into the compartment. The one thing that Hermione noticed about the girl was the necklace of butterbeer caps around her neck and the fact that her wand was tucked behind her ear. "Yeah?"

"Can I sit here? None of the other compartments are empty," the girl said her voice sounded dreamy as if she had been dosed with a Draught of Living Peace.

"Okay," Hermione said and the girl moved into the compartment before sitting down across from the bushy haired Ravenclaw. "I'm Hermione Granger by the way."

"Luna, Luna Lovegood," the girl said with a faint smile as she took Hermione's hand and shook it in greeting before she turned her gaze to the window and Hermione noticed she seemed to have spaced out.

"Who's this?" Harry asked stepping into the compartment with Draco, Ron and a shy and quiet Ginny just behind him.

"I'm Luna," the girl said turning her gaze away from whatever she was looking at. "I'm a first year this year."

"Ah. I'm Harry Snape," Harry said.

"I know you," the girl said. "My father spoke of you a lot while we were out looking for Nargles."

"What are Nargles?"

Luna looked faintly surprised before she smiled. "Why they're mischievous little thieves, that's what they are. They live in mistletoe but they move around a lot," she said dreamily before she went back to daydreaming.

"Awkward," Draco and Ron muttered at the same time before they glanced at each other in surprise.

"We've got to stop doing that," Ron said shaking his head.

"Tell me about it."

The train started moving and Hermione listened as Ron, Draco and Harry started talking about their upcoming year and Luna went back to watching the landscape fly by or back to attempting to find Nargles, Hermione wasn't so sure. The train ride back to Hogwarts passed by quickly with Hermione thinking about the black journal she had found that was completely empty of writing and her friends continued to talk about the upcoming year and about Lockhart.

"I think he's a waste of time and space. Your dad would be a much better teacher," Draco snorted to Harry.

"He thinks the same," said Harry. "But Professor Dumbledore is afraid of the curse although it didn't affect Professor Lupin at all."

"I think you should give Lockhart a chance," Luna said dreamily.

Ron snorted. "I seriously think a monkey or Aurora would be a better professor than Lockhart," he said.

Harry laughed. "I'd like to see you try to convince Aurora to teach at Hogwarts."

"Who's Aurora?" Luna asked curiously.

Harry glanced at her. "She's a Pegasus that lives in the forest near my home," he replied.

"Ah." Luna returned her gaze to the landscape that blurred outside the window as the train neared Hogsmeade. Hermione and her friends and Ginny, who didn't speak throughout the journey, and Luna got to their feet, put their robes on quickly and left the train.

Ginny dropped back to walk alongside Luna while Hagrid boomed for all first years to join him. Hermione watched as the odd blonde first year and Ron's sister walked over to join the half-giant before she glanced at Harry and her other friends. "We should probably get going," she said.

Her friends nodded and they began to make their way toward the school lying in the distance.

* * *

><p>Draco watched as the first years, the odd Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley among them, walked into the Great Hall and, once they came to a stop, the hat broke out into song. The song was a bit different than last time but Draco paid little attention to it as he glanced at Harry who was also watching the sorting.<p>

"Lovegood, Luna," McGonagall called out as she went on through the list and Draco watched as the blonde girl walked over to the stool before sitting on it as the sorting hat was placed on her head. There was a long moment of silence as the hat decided which house the girl would be placed in.

"RAVENCLAW," the hat announced and Luna climbed off of the stool before placing the hat back on the table and walked over to join the Ravenclaws as cheering sounded throughout the hall. Luna sat down beside Hermione who greeted her politely before returning to her reading. Draco wondered if Hermione could go a full day without so much as looking at a book. He highly doubted it.

"Weasley, Ginevra," McGonagall called at least coming to one of the last first years and Draco watched as Ron's little sister took a seat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat announced within seconds of being placed on Ginny's head and Ginny leapt off the stool before walking over to the table as cheers sounded from the Gryffindor table.

"Welcome everyone," Dumbledore announced standing up as the cheering died down to little more than quiet murmurs. "I regret to announce that last years DADA professor, Professor Lupin, could not return this year and so I have hired a new one."

Draco glanced at his godfather, who was sitting beside Lockhart, to find the Potions Master glowering at Lockhart as if he wanted to hex the blonde DADA professor's head off. "Your dad really doesn't like Lockhart," he commented.

"That and I'm pretty sure he doesn't like Dumbledore either at the moment," Harry said.

"Yup."

"Your new DADA professor of the year is Professor Gilderoy Lockhart," Dumbledore announced and scattered cheers sounded although Draco was surprised to find some girls staring at Lockhart almost dreamily. He grimaced before shaking his head and glancing at Harry who had noticed the looks as well and was shaking his head with a sigh.

Dumbledore went on, "As usual, the Forbidden Forest is off limits and no student is to be out of their common room after nine o' clock at night. I know that it is earlier, especially for seventh and sixth years, but I have my reasons. As you all know, everyone who's read the _Daily Prophet,_ an old enemy has returned."

Draco knew that everyone, but perhaps the muggleborns, knew that Voldemort was back. The purebloods in particular and especially the children of the Death Eaters who had returned to Voldemort's side. Half-bloods who were raised like muggles, muggleborns, and first years were quickly brought up to speed by their classmates.

"That is why I am taking extra precautions to ensure the safety of you all," Dumbledore said. "That is why no one is allowed outside of the castle after sundown unless you are accompanied by a teacher."

This caused groans to sound across the Great Hall, especially from seventh years who were already of age and didn't need an adult supervision. Draco felt that it was a bit overkill but he was sure that Dumbledore just wanted to make sure no student got hurt.

"Now then, enjoy your meal," Dumbledore called. The meal appeared as soon as Dumbledore finished speaking and everyone turned their attention to their meals although Draco could hear some people speaking about Voldemort's return throughout the entire dinner.

* * *

><p>Harry finished putting his stuff in his trunk at the foot of his bed in the second year dorm before glancing at Draco, who was again his roommate along with Blaise Zabini. Snape had been smart enough to keep Goyle and Crabbe as far from Harry as physically possible and so Harry, Draco and Blaise were the only ones with three people in their dorms. Harry felt better knowing that he wouldn't have to deal with Goyle and Crabbe except in classes.<p>

"Are you going to tryout for the Slytherin Quidditch team," Draco asked as he finished putting his stuff away and sat down on his bed.

"Probably. I need to ask dad first though."

"Uncle Severus isn't a big Quidditch fan but I'm sure he'll let you do it," Draco said.

"Hopefully."

"Marcus Flint is captain this year," Blaise commented.

"Come on," Harry said. "I think dad will be speaking with the first years like he did to us last year."

"I think he does that every year. He insists that everyone understand the first rule of being in the Slytherin house."

"Provide a united front," Harry said. "And that's only 'cause Voldemort came from our house and 'cause of that, they call our house dark."

Blaise frowned. "You said You-Know-Who's name," he commented.

"I see no point in being afraid of a name. It's just a name."

"Come on," Draco said. "If we don't get to the house meeting then your dad will skin us alive."

Harry chuckled before walking out of the dorm with Blaise and Draco just behind him and the two of them made their way into the common room that stretched part of the way under the lake. The rest of the Slytherins had already gathered with the first years sitting in front and Harry avoided Crabbe and Goyle, who were standing nearby, before taking a seat on one of the couches with Draco and Blaise just behind him.

Snape spoke to the first years, giving them the same speech about providing a united front and not letting the shadow of one Slytherin darken the future of other Slytherins. Crabbe and Goyle were sneering at Snape as he spoke but they refrained from speaking, not wishing to lose house points on the first day back at Hogwarts. They did toss venomous glares at Snape that the Potions Professor either didn't see or didn't acknowledge the glares.

When he finished his little speech, he gestured for the students to get back to class before he glanced at Harry as if making sure he was all right before he disappeared into his office. Harry stood up before glancing at Draco and he noticed that Blaise had disappeared. "Where'd Blaise go?"

"He wanted to speak Flint for a bit," Draco replied.

"Ah. Come on, why don't we go back to our rooms?"

"All right." Draco got to his feet before the two friends made their way back to their room.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was part forty two**

**Darth: is this going to be a short part?**

**Blaze: I don't know yet. It might be twenty chapters but I haven't decided yet**

**Darth: will this story stretch into third year?**

**Blaze: no, I have planned it to the point that there will be a sequel**

**Darth: ah**

**Blaze: yup so please review and I will post part forty three, which will include the first DADA class of the year, Harry's first defense lesson with Severus, Draco will see Hermione's journal again and remember where's he seen it before and more, as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	43. Defense Lesson

**If this is unrealistic and doesn't follow **_**Chamber of Secrets**_** then I'm sorry because it's been a long time since I saw that movie and I've never read the book so please no flames.**

_**Part Forty Three**_

_**Defense Lessons**_

Harry sat at the Slytherin table the following morning examining his schedule and sighing when he realized he had Lockhart's class before Potions. He found himself wishing that his father was teaching DADA for what felt like the millionth time and he sighed again, which caused Draco to glance at him. "What's the matter with you?" he asked.

"I'm not looking forward to Lockhart's class," Harry admitted.

"You're not the only one, Harry."

"I wonder if he's better than Quirrell," Daphne Greengrass said.

Harry glanced at the light brown haired light skinned Slytherin girl who was sitting beside Pansy. "A monkey's better than Quirrell," he said with a snort.

"True. I wish Professor Lupin could have stayed," Draco said.

"So do I," Blaise agreed.

"We'd better eat before your dad thinks we're skipping meals."

Harry chuckled but nodded in response and started to eat the food that was placed in front of him. When breakfast was over, Harry and Draco walked side by side toward their Defense Against the Dark Arts class and Ron walked over to join them.

"I am not going to like this class," he grumbled.

"You're not the only one, Ron," Draco said with a sigh and Harry nodded in ageement as the three of them walked into the DADA classroom and took their seats.

"Why do I get the feeling we're going to learn nothing in this class?" Draco said quietly as Lockhart appeared from his office and made his way down to his desk.

"Welcome everyone," he greeted them cheerily before Harry and Ron could reply. Then he called roll call and glanced at the students before he went on to talk about pixies.

"We're dealing with pixies? My father always told me that pixies are mischievous and it's hard to stop them from creating havoc," Draco said with a snort.

After that, things went into chaos. Lockhart told them that their task was to get the pixies back into their cage and then released them. Everything went downhill from there with pixies flying all over the place, students screaming and attempting to get back stuff the pixies stole from them and spells flying back and forth in attempt to stop the pixies. To make things worse, Lockhart cowardly ran to his office and locked himself inside.

"Coward," Harry sneered at the closed door in a very Snape like manner.

"We should probably try to get some help," Draco said ducking beneath the table to avoid the pixies that were driving all over the place. Neville had been grabbed by the pixies and hung by his robe on the ceiling.

"Neville's going to fall," Ron gasped

"I wish Hermione was here to cast that Cushioning Charm she used to save your life last year," Draco muttered with a glance at Harry.

"I think I might have my charms book in my bag. We have charms after lunch after all," Harry said before he reached into his bag and pulled out the charms book just before the pixie grabbed his bag and dumped everything out of it. "Stupid Lockhart."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

><p>Severus watched as his son, looking a bit worn out, walked into the Potions classroom with Draco and Ron just behind him. The three of them, like most of the Gryffindors and Slytherins walking into the classroom, looked as if they had just picked a fight with a bunch of pranksters.<p>

Severus stood up before walking over to join his son. "What happened to you?" he asked.

"Lockhart," Harry said before curling his lip in a sneer that might someday rival Severus's own. "The idiot released a bunch of pixies into the classroom and then hid in his office. It was a good thing Daphne and I managed to find a spell that stopped the pixies and sent them back to their cage."

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, dad, er I mean Professor."

Severus raised an eyebrow before he walked back to his desk as the rest of the class entered the classroom. He began the class with his normal beginning of second year speech before he scanned the area, eyes narrowing when he noticed that Goyle and Crabbe were sitting side by side with each other.

"Mr. Goyle, you will partner with Mr. Zabini today while Miss. Bulstrode will partner with Mr. Crabbe. Move, now!" Severus said firmly glaring at the two as if daring them to object. The two paled before quickly doing what the Potions Professor had told them to do.

Harry and Draco worked side by side on the potion and finished it with ten minutes to spare in class. Draco bottled the potion before placing it on the table and Harry began to clean their station up although he didn't notice it when Goyle tossed something into the remains of the cauldron. The cauldron bubbled but, as luck would have it, Severus spotted what he was doing and rushed to put a stop to it.

Goyle scowled in fury.

Harry glared at his classmate but it was Draco who spoke first. "What the hell is your problem Goyle?" he spat angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy," Goyle sneered back.

"You know exactly what I am talking about. You tossed something into our cauldron," Draco spat back angrily.

"I did no such thing. You probably just made a mistake."

"How could we have made a mistake?" Harry asked raising his eyebrows in a startling imitation of Severus before he lifted up the vial. "We were already done."

Severus took the vial before examining it to find that it was a flawless potion. "Very good, Mr. Snape. Ten points to Slytherin," he said before he glared at Goyle and added, "and five points from Slytherin for trying to sabotage a classmate's potion, Mr. Goyle."

Naturally, that earned Goyle several glares for costing their house half the points Harry had won them.

Severus walked over to join Longbottom and Finnigan who had just finished their potion and he found that he was surprised to see that the potion was actually close to what it was supposed to be even if it was a it dark. "Good, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Finnigan, five points to Gryffindor," Severus said before he walked on ignoring the gasps and glares he was being given from the Slytherins who were children of his former Death Eater allies.

"Bottle your potions and place them on my desk now," he ordered sweeping his way to the front of the classroom.

He watched as the students bottled their potions and moved to place them on the desk. Harry and Draco, having already finished their potions, were the first ones and the others quickly followed.

"Your homework is to read the next chapter and write a two foot summary of the chapter," Severus said. "Class dismissed."

The Potions Professor watched the class get to their feet and walk out of the classroom before he made his way to the classroom.

* * *

><p><em>Harry,<em>

_ Meet me on the seventh floor after classes are over. You may bring your friends with you but make sure their Heads of Houses know where they are going._

_ Dad_

Harry smiled faintly at the note his father had sent him before he folded the note and put it in the pocket of his pants. He gazed at Draco. "Dad wants us to meet him on the seventh floor after classes are over," he murmured quietly.

Draco frowned. "Why?" he asked.

"I don't know. He said I could bring my friends so I'll go tell 'Mione and Ron."

Draco nodded and Harry, after eating a couple more bites of his food, got to his feet before walking over to the Ravenclaw table. "Hermione?" he said sitting down beside the bushy haired girl who glanced at her.

"Yeah Harry?" she asked putting the book she had been reading down on the table.

"Dad wants us to meet him on the seventh floor," Harry murmured quiet enough for no one but Hermione to hear him before he explained the note.

Hermione nodded in reply and Harry stood up before making his way to the Gryffindor table.

"What are you doing here, snake?" McLaggen sneered.

"Not to see you, that's for sure," Harry retorted with a sneer as he sat down beside Ron and repeated the message he had given to Draco and Hermione to Ron.

Ron nodded. "I'll see you there," he said.

Harry nodded before standing up and making his way back to the Slytherin table.

Later that day, after classes were over, Harry and Draco walked out of their Herbology class before making their way toward the seventh floor. They were joined by Hermione and Ron before they reached the staircase that would take them to the seventh floor.

"So why does your father want to see us?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. He never said," Harry replied as the Silver Quartet made their way down the hallway of the seventh floor where Harry's father was already waiting beside a door.

"You took your time," Snape said not unkindly.

"Why did you want to see us, dad?" Harry asked.

"I believe I remember you requesting that I take time out of my busy schedule to teach you defense," Snape said.

Harry's eyes went wide. "So you're going to?" he asked.

"Idiot, why else would he call us to the seventh floor?" Draco snorted rolling his eyes skyward.

"There is no need to be so insulting," Harry said pouting although his eyes glimmered with amusement.

Hermione sighed. "Boys," she said rolling her eyes skyward.

"Come," Snape said. "We will only be able to start today though." He gestured toward the door and it opened to reveal a large room.

"What is this place?" Ron asked examining the room with narrowed blue eyes.

"The Room of Requirement," Snape explained. "It's a room that will give the user anything he or she needs in a certain room, such as a perfect place for practicing defense."

"How'd you know about this?"

Snape's eyes clouded and he looked away. "I used it often during my years at Hogwarts," he murmured before he led the way into the room and the Silver Quartet followed him.

"I'll start by refreshing your memory of what you learned last year by Professor Lupin," Snape began. "Blocking is the first thing you must know when you are defending yourself before you even think about going on the offensive. You learned the shield charm last year, yes?"

The four students nodded.

"We'll practice that for now."

For the next hour or so, Harry and his friends practiced using the shield charm to block hexes and spells tossed at them from Snape. After that hour was up, Snape called a stop before saying, "you may come here when you need to practice even if I can't come with. All you have to do is walk back and forth three times in front of this wall and think about what type of room you want."

"Thanks Dad," Harry said smiling as he slipped his wand into the holster on his arm.

"You're welcome Harry. Now then, why don't you head back to your common rooms?"

"Actually, I'm heading over to the library," Hermione said.

"I should have known," Ron said with a snort and was rewarded with a smack on the shoulder delivered by Hermione.

Harry chuckled while Draco quirked his lips into a smile as the four of them walked out of the Room of Requirement.

* * *

><p>Draco sat down in front of Hermione in the library before placing his Charms textbook on the table. Hermione glanced up at him before frowning. "What are you doing here?" she asked turning her gaze to the journal she appeared to be writing in.<p>

"The Slytherin common room is getting too loud with Goyle and Crabbe continuing to get into arguments with the other members of the house," Draco replied with a snort.

"What do you mean? Arguments?"

"They're trying to convince the rest of the house to go against Snape because he 'betrayed' Voldemort but they refuse to do so."

"Why not?"

"The majority of Slytherin House do not wish follow Voldemort even though most of their parents are Death Eaters," said Draco.

"Oh."

"The only ones who seem to be supporting Crabbe and Goyle is Pansy Parkinson and Millie Bulstrode."

"Oh." Hermione went back to writing but Draco frowned as he observed the book.

"Can I see that real quick?" he asked.

Hermione tossed him an 'are you kidding?' look and Draco sighed before adding, "I won't read anything. I just want to see it real quick."

Hermione hesitated again before nodding and handing the journal over after she closed it. Draco picked up the journal before frowning as he observed the black cover and he felt as if he had seen that journal before.

"Where did you get this?" he asked.

"I dunno. It was in my pack when I got back to Grimmauld's Place with Sirius," Hermione replied. "What's odd is that everything I write in it disappears and other writing appears."

"Wait, what?"

Hermione repeated what she had said.

"Uh, don't you think that's just a bit odd?"

Hermione frowned. "I figured it was just a magical journal," she admitted.

Then it hit Draco and he gasped at the realization before swearing under his breath. "Come on, 'Mione, we have to get this to my godfather quickly."

"Why?" Hermione's voice had turned guarded.

"I recognize this journal, 'Mione. I've seen it before at Malfoy Manor. It would not be a good idea for you to keep it."

Hermione seemed to hesitate before she nodded and she grabbed her stuff while Draco did the same and the two of them hurried out of the library before making their way toward the dungeons.

* * *

><p>"What is the mudblood doing here?" Crabbe sneered from where he was leaning against the wall in the dungeons when Hermione and Draco reached them.<p>

Hermione flinched at the insult while Draco's eyes flashed. "You better not let Professor Snape catch you using that word," he said flatly.

"It's the truth, she is a mudblood."

"Ignore him, 'Mione," Draco said. "He's an idiot." He guided Hermione past Crabbe toward the doorway that would take him to his godfather's office. However, as they walked past, Crabbe sneered before casting a tripping hex that sent the two of them sprawling to the ground.

Neither of them noticed it but the journal came free from Hermione's hands and slid across the floor.

"Idiot," Draco growled. "_Stupefy!_"

The stunning charm barely missed Crabbe as he dodged out of the way before barking out a curse that only missed Draco before he cast the shield charm he had been practicing earlier that day.

"What is going on here?" Snape's voice barked out angrily and Draco glanced up sharply to find his godfather swooping down on them like an angry bat.

"He started it, Professor," Crabbe whined pointing with his wand toward Draco.

"I didn't. He called Hermione a 'mudblood' and then tripped us," Draco exclaimed.

"I did no such thing, Malfoy."

"Liar!"

"Miss. Granger, what really happened?" Snape asked turning his gaze to the Ravenclaw.

"Draco is right, Professor. Crabbe called me a mu…mudblood and then tripped us," Hermione said softly.

"If that is the case then ten points from Slytherin and detention with Filch for you, Crabbe. You, Draco, will also serve detention with me tonight."

"What?" Draco exclaimed.

"Dueling is forbidden and attacking a fellow student is not allowed. You're lucky I'm not taking more points from my own house because of this."

Crabbe looked angry, Draco seemed to have accepted his punishment and wisely stayed silent. "You'll get what's coming to you, traitor!" he hissed at Snape.

Snape glared at Crabbe with such fury in his obsidian eyes that Crabbe paled and took a step back. "Another ten points for disrespect, Mr. Crabbe. Now get back into the common room before I give you a week's worth of detention with Filch."

Crabbe quickly did as he was told because he knew as well as Hermione did that Snape would always stay true to his word.

"What brings you down to the dungeons, Miss. Granger?" Snape asked turning his gaze back to the bushy haired Ravenclaw.

"Well, we were going to talk to about…wait, Hermione, where is it?" Draco gasped.

Hermione glanced down and realized that she wasn't holding the journal anymore and she gasped before gazing around rapidly. "I must have dropped it when Crabbe tripped us," she exclaimed.

"Dropped what?" Snape asked.

"The journal," Draco gasped.

"What journal?"

"The journal, Uncle Severus. I saw it at Malfoy Manor and when I asked father about it, he said he couldn't tell me."

"I should have kept a better hold on it." Hermione felt like kicking herself; the journal was obviously important and yet she had lost it.

"Don't blame yourself, Miss. Granger," Snape said soothingly. His eyes darkened before he added, "I find it very hard to hold on to something when someone else is tripping me. I will try to find it before anyone else gets their hands on it. If it is what I think it is then I had better find it as quickly as possible. Why don't you head back to your common room now?"

"All right professor," Hermione said quietly.

"Listen to Professor Snape, 'Mione, it wasn't your fault," Draco said soothingly.

Hermione nodded. "All right," she said before she walked away from the dungeons and made her way back toward Ravenclaw Tower.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was part forty three**

**Darth: poor Hermione, she lost the journal**

**Blaze: yup she did**

**Draco: who's going to find it?**

**Blaze: a character who only plays a minor role in canon and is hardly mentioned.**

**Draco: ah okay**

**Harry: what will happen in the next chapter?**

**Blaze: (thinks while eating Skittles)**

**Voldy: you and Skittles!**

**Harry: DAMN IT YOU IDIOT! (Stabs lightsaber into Voldy's leg and stalks off)**

**Voldy: damn it, Severus, Lucius, get that brat and kill him**

**Severus: I quit ages ago (disappears into closet-apartment)**

**Lucius: you don't pay me enough for this (disappears into closet-apartment)**

**Bellatrix: YOU GET PAID!**

**Blaze: (laughs) in the next chapter, a very minor character (who will end up being a major character in this story) will find the journal, Lucius will witness the creation of the next horcrux and be presented with a mission, Lockhart will start a dueling club and more. So please review and I will post part forty four as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soo**


	44. The Dueling Club

_**I decided to change what I said would happen in this chapter. Lucius will **_**not**_** witness the creation but he will be presented with a mission.**_

_**Part Forty Four**_

_**The Dueling Club**_

Grumbling under her breath about the idiocy of her dormmates, Daphne Greengrass slowly made her way back toward her common room. Pansy had again tried to convince her to convince her family to follow Voldemort. Daphne didn't want to do so because her family was neutral during the first war and decided to remain neutral the instant they learned of Voldemort's return.

Daphne grumbled before shaking her head. _Just because I'm pureblood, they expect my family and I to follow Voldemort. That's just stupid, _she thought as she continued to walk onward. She stopped when she spotted something lying near the wall and her eyes narrowed before she moved to kneel beside it.

_What's a journal doing here?_ She thought examining the black journal with curiosity in her eyes. _I bet it belongs to someone but who does it belong to?_

She picked up the journal before tucking it into her robes and she made her way back into the Slytherin common room.

When she was in the common room, she made her way around Crabbe and Goyle, who were grumbling to each other about Snape taking points and handing out detention to one of them, before she disappeared into her dorm room.

She placed the journal in her pack before, ignoring Pansy and Millie, walking out of the common room. She spotted Harry sitting at one of the tables reading while Draco was grumbling under his breath while glaring at Crabbe and Golye. Daphne frowned before walking over to join the two of them.

"Hi," she said smiling.

Harry glanced up at her before placing his charms textbook on the table. "Hello Daphne," he said before glancing at Draco and adding, "Draco, will you let it go already?"

"How can I? Crabbe and Goyle are getting on my nerves. I really don't think Dumbledore should have let Crabbe come back this year," Draco growled.

"You're not the only one, Draco."

"What happened?" Daphne asked curiously.

"Crabbe and Goyle are being idiots," Draco replied with a snort.

"Oh yes, that is real informative Draco," Harry said sarcastically with a sneer that reminded Daphne of Professor Snape.

_ Those two really are father and son,_ she thought with a faint smile.

Harry glanced at Daphne. "Crabbe called Hermione a 'mudblood' and then tripped her and Draco with a tripping hex and are now complaining about dad giving Crabbe detention and taking points," he explained. He glanced at Draco. "Well, that's what Draco told me anyway," he added.

"Why don't we head outside and get some fresh air?" Daphne suggested. "It'll help Draco cool off at least."

"We have a couple of hours before dinner so okay," Harry said before he grabbed his stuff. "Let me just put this away." With that, he jogged away and Draco went back to pacing, grumbling curses under his breath.

"Pacing is not going to help, Draco," Daphne said to the blonde wizard.

"It'll help me stop myself from hexing Crabbe and Goyle to the moon that I'm sorely tempted to do. Those two prats could use a good hexing," Draco muttered.

Daphne chuckled. "They could but you'd get into trouble."

"Tell me about it. I already have detention with Snape. I certainly don't want another detention on top of that one."

"Snape actual gave detention to a fellow Slytherin?" Blaise asked walking over to join them. "What'd you do, Draco?"

"He attempted to stun Crabbe," Daphne said.

"I can speak for myself, Greengrass," Draco said tartly.

Harry rejoined them before Daphne could reply and the three of them left the common room before they made their way into the courtyard. They were joined by Ronald Weasley who was sitting in the courtyard watching Fred and George pulling pranks yet again on several people who got too close to him.

"Hey there mate," Ron greeted them before frowning when he spotted Daphne.

"Ron, this is Daphne. Daphne, Ron," Harry introduced them.

Ron nodded in greeting to Daphne. "I hear you and Crabbe got into a fight, Draco," he said turning his blue gaze to Draco.

"Dang, these secrets just don't stay a secret," Harry grumbled.

"Did you expect them to?"

"Good point."

Daphne listened as Draco explained what happened but she also thought about the black journal and she wondered who it belonged to. _It probably belongs to a Slytherin considering where I found it but who does it belong to?_ She wondered silently.

* * *

><p>Lucius was forced to watch as yet another horcrux, the third one besides Nagini and the journal, was created. It was created out of a small golden cup that was once owned by Helga Hufflepuff, one of the founders of Hogwarts. Voldemort lifted the cup and didn't bother on looking at the witch he had killed to create horcrux before he glanced at his fellow Death Eaters.<p>

"Crabbe!" He barked out and Crabbe Sr. immediately rushed forward and fell onto his hands and knees in front of the dark lord.

"Yes my lord?"

"Did you complete your mission?"

"Yes my lord. My son managed to sneak the journal into the bookbag of that mudblood friend of Potter's," Crabbe Sr. said and Lucius resisted the urge to grimace. _So Draco wasn't lying when he said he saw the journal at Hogwarts,_ he thought.

"Very good. Bellatrix?"

"Yes my lord," Bellatrix gushed eyeing Voldemort dreamily and Lucius found himself attempting to resist the urge to sick up then and there.

"Take the cup and hide it, preferably someplace no one can get into, such as your vault," Voldemort ordered handing the cup to Bellatrix.

"Yes my lord," Bellatrix said taking the cup before she went back to twirling her wand between her fingers.

"We have three so far," Voldemort hissed. "But I shall make more. Lucius!"

Lucius moved forward before kneeling before the dark lord and kissing the hem of his robe as usual. "Yes my lord?"

"I need you to go to Albania."

Lucius frowned. "Albania, my lord?"

"Yes, there is something there you need to pick up, a diadem; the diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw to be more precise. I do not know its' exact location but I do know that it is in a forest in Albania."

_The diadem that went missing centuries ago? How in the world did Voldemort know where the diadem was whereas no one else did?_ Lucius wondered silently. "Yes my lord."

When the Death Eaters were dismissed, Lucius walked over to join his wife as the dark lord went off with Wormtail and the Carrows to discuss possibilities for another horcrux. Narcissa glanced at him before nodding her head slightly toward where a piece of parchment and a quill lay and Lucius nodded before making his way out of the manor.

Once beyond the wards, he apparated to Albania to begin his search for the lost diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw.

* * *

><p><em>Severus,<em>

_ Lucius told me to inform you that the dark lord has created another one out of Helga Hufflepuff's Cup I believe. He may also be planning on turning the lost diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw into one if Lucius can find it. _

_ I do not know of any others that he may make but I have reason to believe that there is a trend in his decisions. So far, aside from the journal and Nagini, the items he has turned into these things are items that belong to the founders. It is possible that one of the these things he is going to try to make is going to be an item that belongs to Salazar Slytherin._

_ I doubt he will turn anything that belonged to Godric Gryffindor into one of these things but Lucius did say that he may create five total horcruxes so those may be the only five. However, I would not put it past the dark lord to create more than five._

_ How is Draco doing? And how is Harry as well?_

_ I wish you well and Lucius and/or I will contact you when we learn more information on what the dark lord is planning. I'd best stop writing now before I get caught by Bellatrix, who is getting ready to leave to take the cup someplace safe, likely her vault at Gringotts._

_ Lucius and I probably won't write for a while considering I'm taking a big risk in writing this letter at the moment because of how many of our 'supposed' allies are currently at Malfoy Manor but it's a risk I'm willing to take._

_ Give my love to Draco._

_ Cissy_

Severus put the letter down before rubbing his head and letting out a long sigh as he gazed at Narcissa's flowing script. _Three horcruxes? And a fourth one on the way? Voldemort must truly want to stay alive if he is going through such lengths, _he thought before he folded the letter back up and glanced up when a knock sounded on the door to his office. The parchment lying beside the door told Severus that the person who wished to see him was Lockhart.

Severus scowled. "Enter," he growled placing the letter within a drawer in his desk and locking it with a simple spell. The door opened and Lockhart stepped into the office, a cheerful expression on his face that Severus wanted to hex off.

"Severus, so glad I could catch you. Albus gave me permission to start a little dueling club now that we are at least a month into the school year." October had begun only the day before and Severus was still surprised by how fast the last month had gone by. "However, he suggested that you help me with it, as an assistant."

_ Assistant? _Severus resisted the urge to snort. "Very well," he said coolly.

"Great," Lockhart said clasping his hands together. "We're starting tomorrow after classes in the Great Hall." And, before Severus could reply, Lockhart turned and practically skipped out of the office not noticing the murderous glare Severus was tossing at his retreating form.

The following day, Severus found himself wondering if he would get fired if he hexed Lockhart so badly he wouldn't be able to sit down for a week. He despised Lockhart and, again, wondered what in the world was going on in Albus's mind when he hired the moron. For one, the idiot thought to teach the students a simple disarming charm, something they were prepared to learn from Lupin the year before, but didn't think to teach them to protect themselves first.

Which was the main reason why Lockhart was sent flying halfway across the classroom while the second year girls gasped in shock and anger. Severus sneered lowering his wand while Lockhart scrambled to his feet.

"Yes, well, that was a superb show of magic from my assistant," Lockhart said.

Severus could see Harry rolling his eyes out of the corner of his eyes while Draco muttered something under his breath that caused Weasley and one of Severus's snakes, Daphne Greengrass, to chuckle.

"Imbecile," Severus said calmly. "The wisest thing to do would be to teach the students how to _block _first rather than disarm."

"Yes, well…perhaps it would be a good idea for two students to practice against each other," Lockhart said. "How about Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Weasley?"

Severus snorted. "Not if you want to send Mr. Weasley to the Hospital Wing in a matchbox. Why not someone from my house?"

"Of course, Mr. Weasley and, say, Mr. Snape."

Weasley grinned glancing at Harry. "You up for that, mate?" he asked.

Harry smiled. "Of course," he replied before the two of them leapt onto the table.

After they finished their brief duel, Lockhart picked the next pair before Severus could say anything. "Let's have Miss. Granger and Mr. Crabbe go at it now, why don't we?"

"Why that jackarse?" Weasley exclaimed quietly to where only his friends and Severus heard him.

Granger climbed into the dueling table before standing across from Crabbe, both of them had their wands out. Lockhart and Severus stood out of the way as the two of them pointed their wands at each other. Severus was sure that Granger had retained most of what he had taught the quartet within the Room of Requirement close to the beginning of the year.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Granger shouted.

"_Protego!_" Crabbe said lazily. "Is that the best you can do?"

Before he even finished speaking, Granger tossed a tickling hex at Crabbe that sent the boy to the ground, laughing like crazy until the hex wore off. Then he leapt to his feet and, snarling angrily, barked out, "_Serpensortia!_"

Immediately, a cobra appeared in front of Granger hissing in rage at being woken up from his nap while Crabbe grinned smugly. The grin faded away and he paled when Severus tossed him his best Death Eater glare and he took a step back in fear.

* * *

><p>At the same time, Harry was attempting to figure out a way to diffuse the tense moment even as Lockhart, the idiot, cast a spell that lifted the cobra up and slammed it hard against the table. That enraged the cobra and Harry could hear him cursing madly within his mind.<p>

'_Ssstop_,' Harry hissed when the cobra made to strike at Hermione who was frozen in fear.

'_Who are you to tell me what to do, Ssspeaker?_' the cobra hissed back glaring at Harry even as the students glanced at Harry in surprise. It was then that Harry realized the students didn't know he was a Parselmouth; the only reason his friends knew was because Harry told them after Voldemort's rebirth.

'_My sssire can sssend you back to your home if you will calm down, pleassse?_' Harry hissed.

'_He ssshall sssend me home?_'

'_Yesss but you mussst calm down._'

Slowly the cobra calmed down and Harry watched as his father took that moment to cast a spell that would send the cobra back to his home. Hermione was as pale as paper and Snape had to help the girl down from the table all the while glaring at Lockhart and Crabbe.

"This is over. Return to your common rooms now," Snape barked out and the second years, staring at Harry with utter shock in their eyes, immediately scattered.

"'Mione, are you all right?" Ron asked moving to Hermione's side.

Hermione nodded. "I just…panicked I guess," she admitted.

"Are you afraid of snakes?"

"Not really. It was just surprising when a cobra suddenly appeared a couple of feet from me."

"What about Dad?"

"He wasn't about to attack me like that cobra was," Hermione said.

"I think it would be best if you head back to your common room or do you need a calming draught, Miss. Granger?" Snape asked.

"No, I'm fine, Professor," Hermione said.

Snape nodded. "Then why don't you head back to Ravenclaw Tower?"

"I'll go with her," Draco offered immediately.

Snape's lips quirked into an amused smile. "I believe Miss. Granger can find her own way back to her tower," he said.

"Yes, well, um," Draco broke off unable to come up with an excuse to go with Hermione and Harry raised an eyebrow in a very Snape-like manner at his friend. _Did Draco have a crush on Hermione?_ he wondered silently.

"Very well," Snape said finally. "Be back in the common room by curfew, Mr. Malfoy, or I will take points."

Draco nodded and he and Hermione walked out of the Great Hall while Harry, chuckling, made his way toward the Slytherin common room while his father stayed behind to scold Lockhart severely.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: hey, since I decided to toss canon out of the window, I decided to change the dueling scene a bit**

**Darth: are you going to bring the Chamber of Secrets into this story?**

**Blaze: perhaps, likely**

**Darth: ah cool**

**Severus: (steps into room)**

**Lucius: (steps into room)**

**Anakin/Vader: (rolls into room)**

**Severus: (sneers) walk much, Skywalker?**

**Anakin/Vader: Lucius tripped me!**

**Lucius: I did no such thing!**

**Palpypie: Lord Vader, where are you?**

**Anakin/Vader: (rushes into apartment-closet)**

**Voldy: LUCIUS! SEVERUS! WHERE ARE YOU?**

**Lucius: (glances at Voldy) what do you want?**

**Voldy: to kill the Potter brat, what else?**

**Harry: WHY DON'T I KILL YOU FIRST FOR ALWAYS GIVING ME BLOODY HEADACHES! (Slams sledgehammer into Voldy's gut and stalks into apartment-closet)**

**Severus and Lucius: (snickers)**

**Voldy: get (wheezes) that brat and (wheezes) kill him!**

**Severus: how many times must I tell you before I get it through that thick skull of yours? I quit working for you a year ago (walks into apartment-closet)**

**Lucius: and you haven't paid me in three years so there's no way in bloody hell I'm helping you now (walks into apartment closet)**

**Voldy: Bellatrix!**

**Bellatrix: (glances at Voldy)**

**Blaze: (holds up remote) wanna risk it?**

**Bellatrix: nah, I'm good (takes off running)**

**Voldy: DAMN YOU ALL!**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I will post part forty five, which will cover another nightmare, the Chamber of Secrets, Sirius running across an important artifact and much more, as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soo**


	45. Message in Blood

_**I decided to change this chapter a bit. Once again, this is AU so events don't happen as they do in canon**_

_**Part Forty Five**_

_**Message in Blood**_

_A sensation of impatient anger sounded and Harry, through the eyes of Voldemort, could see the interior of Malfoy Manor complete with the chandelier but also filled with Death Eaters walking back and forth through the entrance hall. The last time Harry has been in Malfoy Manor had been when he first met Draco in the winter before his first year at Hogwarts._

_ Voldemort walked around the entrance hall, examining the Death Eaters that swarmed around him. "Bellatrix," he called sharply._

_ "Yes, my lord?" Bellatrix purred moving forward, her voice sounding as if she was speaking to a love and Harry resisted the urge to sick up at the tone of voice._

_ "Is the cup hidden?"_

_ "Yes my lord."_

_ "Good. Crabbe, the journal?"_

_ "Within Hogwarts as you requested, my lord," Crabbe's voice said._

_ "Good, Lucius! Where is Lucius?"_

_ "He sent word that he is returning from Albania now, my lord," Aunt Cissy said kneeling down before the dark lord. "He should be here soon."_

_ "Did he find the diadem?"_

_ "Yes my lord."_

_ Voldemort's crimson eyes glittered with triumphant malice and Harry shuddered at the look. "Very good, very good."_

_ Suddenly, the dream changed and immediately turned into a nightmare as he found himself gazing into the brilliant green gaze of his mother. "Be safe, Harry, be strong," Lily whispered quietly just as an explosion sounded behind her._

_ Voldemort stepped into the room. "Stand aside woman," he spat angrily._

_ "No, I will not let you murder my baby," Lily cried._

_ Once defied._

_ "I said stand aside."_

_ "I will not!"_

_ Twice defied."_

_ "I said stand aside and I will spare your life."_

_ "No, I will not let you kill my baby."_

_ Thrice defied._

_ Voldemort snarled in fury. "Very well then, Avada Kedavra!" he shouted and Lily screamed in defiance just as the killing curse slammed into her body and Harry stared in utter shock._

_ "MUMMY!" he screamed tears spilling from his eyes._

"Harry! Harry, wake up!" A very familiar voice sounded and Harry gasped before opening his eyes to find his friend Draco gazing at him with concern in his eyes.

"You were screaming," Draco explained standing up and Harry slowly sat up before rubbing his eyes, surprised to find them wet with unshed tears. "Do you need me to get Uncle Severus?"

"No, I, no," Harry whispered; he didn't want to seem like a weakling needing his father every time he had a bad dream. He frowned when he remembered the part of his nightmare with Voldemort and he figured it would be better if he told his father about that just in case it was important. "On second thought, if he's awake then can you go get him?" he asked.

Draco nodded before he dashed out of the second year dorm room and Harry rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before gazing around. He noticed that Draco wasn't the only one he had awakened with his screaming and Blaise was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Sorry Blaise," he said apologetically.

"It's all right, Harry," Blaise replied.

The door opened at that moment and Draco walked in with Snape just behind him. The Potions Professor made his way to Harry's side before sitting down on the bed. "Draco said you had a nightmare," he said.

"Well, at first it was a dream," Harry said softly before he glanced at Blaise and stayed silent. Snape seemed to have understood for he ordered Blaise and Draco to go back to bed and cast a silencing charm over them. When the silencing charm was in place, Harry explained the dream he had of Voldemort.

Snape pursed his lips together in thought. "That's odd. Are you sure you were looking _through_ Voldemort's eyes?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Harry replied.

Snape was silent for a long moment before he nodded. "What else was your dream about?" he asked.

"My mum," Harry whispered. "I saw her get…killed again."

Snape placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and Harry could see pain and sadness glittering in his eyes as if he was remembering that day as well.

"Why did she have to die?" Harry whimpered.

"Lily was not a woman who would just stand aside and let Voldemort kill her baby, Harry. She would have easily given her life for you just as I would."

Harry lowered his head, not wanting to think about losing his father as well and he felt his father put an arm around his shoulders. Snape then gently carded his fingers through Harry's hair and Harry found himself slowly relaxing.

"Try to get some sleep, Harry," Snape said gently.

"I don't…I don't think I can."

"Just try. Lie down, Harry."

Harry lied down and Snape said softly, "Breathe deeply and evenly, Harry, listen to the sound of my voice. Relax, think of something that soothes you and keep it simple."

Harry did as he was told and he found himself relaxing to where his eyes began to close and he slowly drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p>Draco moved down the corridor toward his Defense Against the Dark Arts class with a grimace and Harry was at his side. Ron joined them halfway to the classroom and Draco could tell he wasn't the only one not looking forward to the class after the events of the dueling club the week earlier.<p>

At least, he was sure Ron was feeling that way. Harry looked deep in thought and very nearly ran into the door of the DADA classroom had Draco not stretched out an arm to stop him. "Harry, snap out of it," he said.

Harry blinked. "Sorry," he said.

"What's the matter, mate?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head. "Just thinking," he replied.

"About what?"

Harry was silent for a long moment. "My mum."

Draco blinked not expecting his friend to reply, let alone his reply to be that. "Why?" he couldn't help but ask.

"I had a nightmare last night, I…sorta relived what happened the night she died. It's odd that I can remember a lot of what happened that night even though I was so young," Harry said.

"Oh poor little Snape," Crabbe sneered brushing past Harry and entering the classroom.

"Such a baby, going to go crying to his father 'cause of a little nightmare," Goyle asked also brushing past them and entering the classroom.

"Ignore them, they're just idiotic prats," Daphne said with a snort as she walked over to join them. Draco examined the light haired girl; she seemed more subdued than usual and there was a slight haunted look in her eyes that did not settle well with him. Something was going on with Daphne, she has been more distant and quiet than ever in the last week, and that did not settle well with him.

"Come on," Harry said. "Let's get to our seats before class starts." Three-fourths of the Silver Quartet and Daphne walked into the classroom before walking over to their seats and sitting down.

"Hello everyone," Lockhart said walking into the classroom with a cheerful grin on his face and Draco found himself wishing his godfather was there to wipe that grin off of Lockhart's face like he did at the dueling club a week earlier.

"Today we are going to practice the disarming charm Professor Snape was so kind to show us last week to those who went to the dueling club," said Lockhart and he waved his wand, banishing the desks before he began to pair the students off. Draco noticed Harry grimacing when he found himself paired with Crabbe but Draco didn't mind being paired with Ron. He noticed Daphne and Pansy were paired together as were Finnigan and Goyle. The rest of the pairs faced each other with their wands held into their hands and Lockhart walked to the head of the line of students.

"Remember, just disarm, no flamboyant spells," Lockhart said cheerfully.

"I bet he doesn't know what flamboyant means," Ron muttered.

"Do you?" Draco asked.

"No but that's beside the point."

"Little baby Snape has to go running to his daddy 'cause of a little bitty nightmare," Crabbe taunted pointing his wand at Harry. "Typical of a weakling, a weak little baby."

Harry ignored the taunting as he readied himself for the practice session.

"A weakling and a coward, just like your daddy," Crabbe sneered.

Harry's eyes flashed. "My father is not a coward, you are, you slimy little git," he shouted angrily, his temper flaring, before he barked out, "_expelliarmus!_" before Lockhart told them to and the disarming charm slammed into Crabbe sending his wand flying and him staggering backwards until he fell to the ground with a _thump_.

"Mr. Snape," Lockhart said, his voice still sounded cheerful but now it was tinged with anger, "you were supposed to wait until I told you to start. Five points from Slytherin."

"Nice going," Pansy growled glaring at Harry.

"Shut it, Parkinson," Harry retorted obviously still angry as he glared at Crabbe who was standing up and grabbing his wand. Crabbe then pointed his wand at Harry and shouted "_Repellio!_"

_Where did he learn that?_ Draco wondered silently.

"_Protego!_"

The spell Crabbe sent at him was redirected and Harry glowered angrily at Crabbe who glared at him before growling out, "_Stupefy!_"

Harry retorted with a disarming charm that Crabbe barely dodged out of the way and shouted out, "_Diffindo!_"

"Where the bloody hell did he learn that?" Draco exclaimed out loud.

Harry barely managed to cast a shield charm and the duel probably would have gone on for a while longer had Lockhart not cast a disarming charm and took Crabbe and Harry's wands when they flew out of their hands.

"That is enough, you two. Detention for both of you and ten points each from Slytherin," Lockhart declared. "Mr. Crabbe, you will serve detention with Filch while Mr. Snape, you will serve your detention with me. Tonight after dinner."

"Uncle Severus isn't going to like that, Harry," Draco muttered.

"You shouldn't have attacked Crabbe, mate," Ron added.

"He called my father a coward. What else was I supposed to do?" Harry protested.

"Good point but still. This means you'll have to deal with detention with Lockhart of all people. I'd prefer Snape."

"You wouldn't get lectured if you had detention with my father," Harry grumbled.

"You'll likely still get a lecture," Draco commented.

"Oh joy."

* * *

><p>Harry grimaced as he spent his entire detention helping Lockhart answer fanmail and he found himself wondering why in the world these girls liked him. Also, not for the first time, Harry wondered why it was Dumbledore hired Lockhart, a idiot who couldn't teach at all, to be their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. In truth, Harry was beginning to agree with Ron; he would prefer having detention with his father than with Lockhart.<p>

Luckily, detention was over quickly and Harry, breathing a sigh of relief, quickly left the classroom and began making his way toward the Slytherin common room. However, as he walked, he suddenly felt as though something was wrong and he didn't know why. He continued to walk though, gazing around until he rounded a corner and came upon a sight that startled him.

In front of him was a message written in blood upon the wall:

_The chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware._

And next to the words, hanging from the stone wall, was the still form of Mrs. Norris, Filch.

"What happened here?" Professor McGonagall's voice sounded and Harry whirled around as the Transfigurations professor hurried over to join them with Dumbledore, Filch and Harry's father just behind her.

"Mrs. Norris," Filch gasped rushing to the cat's side before glaring at Harry. "You did this, you killed her!"

"I, what? No I didn't," Harry protested.

"Yes you did," Filch snarled angrily.

"My son would not do such a thing," Snape said flatly moving to Harry's side.

"Of course you'll side with the bloody brat," Filch sneered.

"Calm down, Filch," Dumbledore, who had moved to Mrs. Norris's side, said. "She's not dead; only petrified."

"But what could have done this?" McGonagall asked while Snape placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"He could not have done this to Mrs. Norris but whose to say he didn't write that message on the wall?" Filch snapped.

"I…" Harry began.

"He couldn't have done this because he was serving detention with me," Lockhart said moving forward.

Snape glanced at his son with raised eyebrows.

"I'll tell you later," Harry said quietly not really looking forward to telling his father about the duel he started against Crabbe.

"Severus, why don't you take Mr. Snape back to the Slytherin common room," Dumbledore suggested.

Snape nodded before guiding Harry away from the bloody wall and the petrified form of Mrs. Norris. The two of them walked in silence before they reached the dungeons and Snape guided Harry toward his office.

"Now what happened Harry?" Snape asked sitting down behind his desk while Harry took a seat in front of it.

Harry sighed, knowing he couldn't lie to the former spy, and explained what happened in Lockhart's class, his detention with Lockhart and discovering Mrs. Norris.

"You started a _duel_ in _class_?" Snape asked, his voice was quiet but there was no mistaking the anger that colored his tone.

"Crabbe called you a coward. I couldn't just let that slide."

Snape glared at Harry. "Do you remember the last time you got angry because Mr. Crabbe called me a coward? You nearly got eaten by a three headed dog! There's no telling what could have happened this time considering Voldemort's return and Mr. Crabbe's parents being supporters of Voldemort. There is no telling what Mr. Crabbe's parents taught him; you could have gotten injured."

"I'm sorry, dad, but I guess I just got angry and wasn't really thinking."

"You've inherited my temper, that's for sure," Snape said with a sigh. "Just try to think before you act next time, Harry. Also, you're grounded for a week and that means, you will not leave the common room for anything other than to eat and your classes."

Harry sighed, he had expected that. "All right dad," he said. He was silent for a long moment before he asked, "What did that message mean, dad?"

Snape shook his head. "I do not know, Harry. I do not know."

* * *

><p>Lucius apparated to the edge of the wards surrounding Malfoy Manor with the lost diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw clutched in his hands. He had spent the better part of the last week searching through every forest he came across in Albania and finally found the diadem in a hollowed out tree in one of those forests. As soon as he found it, he sent a message to his wife to inform the dark lord that he had the diadem and would be returning soon. That had been earlier that day and Lucius managed to make it back to the manor before it grew dark.<p>

He walked past the wards and made his way up the steps and into the manor. He was aware of the other Death Eaters, who were gathered as Lucius's mark had burned about half an hour earlier, turning to gaze at him. Bellatrix was happily twirling her wand between her fingers and was watching Lucius with insane glee as if expecting him to get tortured for being late.

"You are late, Lucius," Voldemort hissed.

"My apologies, my lord. It took me a lot longer to find the diadem than I had previously thought," Lucius replied before he held the diadem up for Voldemort to see. "I did find it, however."

"Very good, Lucius." Voldemort took the diadem and Lucius knelt before the dark lord before lowering his head as he waited for the dark lord to speak as he examined the diadem.

"Now then," Voldemort said, "the next item we are to find is likely going to be the hardest one to locate as I do not know of its location. For now, however, let us finish the horcrux. Come, we are going to Godric's Hollow."

Lucius glanced at Narcissa who grimaced before nodding ever so slightly and Lucius and the rest of the Death Eaters left the manor after Voldemort while Narcissa waited for them to leave before she would send a quick message to Severus and the Order of the Phoenix warning them about the horcrux and the attack on Godric's Hollow.

* * *

><p>Severus put the letter down on his desk and let out a long sigh as he glared at the wall. A <em>fourth<em> horcrux had been made and Narcissa had as of yet to tell Severus where the fourth one was going to be placed. Severus knew the location of three of the horcruxes recently made right now; Nagini was always with Voldemort, the journal was somewhere in Hogwarts although Severus didn't know where and the cup was in Bellatrix's vault at Gringotts.

_The diadem will likely be placed in a place where no one would think to look, _he thought. He narrowed his eyes as a thought came into his mind as he remembered Narcissa's last letter; four horcruxes have already been created and Lucius was positive that Voldemort would create five horcruxes.

That meant that one horcrux was left to be made and Severus had no idea as to what will be used to make the fifth horcrux.

_It could be like Narcissa had said. I do see the trend that she spoke of, aside from Nagini and the journal, the other two horcruxes are items that once belonged to the founders. I wonder if this means that the last horcrux will be Salazar Slytherin's locket. It seems likely but no one knows where the locket is, except Salazar._

With that in mind, an idea came to Severus and he pursed his lips together in thought; if he could find a portrait of Salazar Slytherin then he may be able to find the locket before Voldemort gets his hands on it.

A rapid knock sounded on the door and Severus glanced up as Minerva's name appeared on the parchment beside the door. "Enter," he called and Minerva rushed into the room looking out of breath.

"Severus, you need to come quick. There's been another attack," she gasped.

"Who?" Severus asked getting to his feet and rushing to Minerva's side.

"Colin Creevey, he's a first year Gryffindor," Minerva said dashing down the hallway and Severus quickly hurried after him.

"Who could be doing this?" Severus wondered aloud.

"I do not know, Severus. Albus is deciding to keep this on the down low so no one is to know about it."

Severus pursed his lips together in thought. "The message said 'enemies of the heir beware'. Do you think that message may be referring to the Heir of Slytherin?"

"It's possible, Severus. Do you mean to say…?"

Severus grimaced. "Riddle. It's the only person I can think of that is the heir of Salazar Slytherin. However, I can't see how he managed to get into the school without Albus knowing. Besides, I'm sure Lucius would have warned me if Riddle was planning on attempting to enter the school."

"Perhaps he doesn't know," Minerva suggested. It was obvious by the tone of her voice that Minerva didn't trust Lucius anymore than the rest of the Order of the Phoenix did but Severus let her tone of voice slide.

"It's possible," he said before he and Minerva rounded the corner and went to help Albus take the petrified first year to the Healer's Ward. As they walked, Severus found himself wondering if Voldemort really did manage to get into the school and no one knew.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was part forty five**

**Darth: how many more chapters?**

**Blaze: twenty**

**Darth: TWENTY?**

**Blaze: yup. I decided not to do a sequel. Well, I might still but for now, there isn't a sequel**

**Darth: oh all right**

**Severus: (rushes into room)**

**Lucius: (rushes into room)**

**Anakin/Vader: (rushes into room)**

**Blaze: Voldy and Palpy?**

**Severus, Lucius and Anakin/Vader: (nods and rushes into apartment-closet)**

**Voldy: have you seen Severus or Lucius?**

**Harry: NO WE HAVEN'T YOU BLOODY IDIOT! (Slams sledgehammer into Voldy's gut and stalks off)**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and part forty six, which will cover Sirius finding an important artifact (this time for sure!), a Quidditch game, Lockhart being an idiot, another attack and more (although not in this order), will be posted as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	46. Salazar's Locket

_**Part Forty Six**_

_**Salazar's Locket**_

Harry smiled at Draco as the two of them walked onto the Quidditch Pitch. Three weeks had gone by since school started and Harry was still as surprised as Draco was that the two of them managed to make the team. He also found himself worrying about Creevey. When he went to the Hospital Wing to get checked up before he tried out for the team, Snape required it, he spotted Creevey and, when he asked what happened, his father told him that Creevey had been petrified like Mrs. Norris. That had occurred two weeks earlier.

_Hopefully he'll be all right,_ he thought.

Draco was holding his Nimbus 2001 broom in his hands as Flint, the seventh year captain of the Slytherin team, walked over to join them. "All right you two," he said. "We're facing off against Gryffindor this year. Let's make sure we win this match."

"Of course we're going to win," Draco said with a snort.

"Your arrogance is showing, Draco," Harry said with a smirk that could have rivaled his father's and Draco snorted back at him, amusement in his voice.

"Let's go," Flint said.

Gryffindor and Slytherin faced off and Harry found himself examining Katie Bell, the third year Seeker for Gryffindor and he gazed upward. He hadn't tried out for Seeker; he had just tried out for any position and was lucky enough to get the position of Seeker during the tryouts. He glanced into the stands and spotted his father sitting in the stands with the other teachers, as far from Lockhart as he could possibly get, and he also spotted Hermione and Ron sitting beside Hagrid on the Gryffindor side of the stands.

"Let's go," Flint called and Harry climbed into the Firebolt Sirius had gotten him for his birthday and flew off into the sky the instant Madame Hooch blew her whistle. Instantly, as he had learned from his studies of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and from everything he learned from Fred and George, he looked around for the snitch.

He spotted the golden snitch flying around and immediately flew toward it although he noticed that Bell was doing the same thing. The snitch flew away and Harry swerved around a couple of Slytherin Beaters attempting to keep the snitch in sight. Bludgers flew back and forth and Harry had the weave to avoid getting hit by the dangerous Bludgers as he attempted to keep the snitch in sight.

He spotted the snitch again and angled his broom toward it although he noticed a Bludger flying at him. Swerving, he managed to avoid getting hit by it and flew rapidly after the snitch, barely noticing when the Bludger swerved and started following him. He noticed after a moment when Draco shouted, "Harry, lookout," and he dived downward barely stopping himself from plowing into the ground when the Bludger swept at him.

Harry kept the snitch in sight even as he attempted to avoid getting hit by the Bludger. Playing chicken with a Bludger was not what Harry was expecting to do during his first game of the school year and he grimaced, hoping his father wouldn't take him off the team because a cursed Bludger was following him everywhere.

Bell was also flying at the snitch and Harry narrowed his emerald eyes as he gazed around for the snitch as well as the Bludger that was still chasing him.

"Looks like Harry's…" Fred began.

"…Attempting to play chicken with a Bludger? I agree, Gred, I agree," George said as Harry flew past them.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Harry retorted over his shoulder as he swerved again and spotted the snitch again. No one, other than the twins, seemed to have noticed that the Bludger was still following Harry everywhere.

Harry scowled in a very Snape-like manner and swerved before diving toward the snitch, arm outstretched. The Bludger flew rapidly at Harry and Harry pushed his broom forward before grabbing the snitch in his hand just as the Bludger slammed into his arm and sent his broom spiraling rapidly toward the ground.

"And Harry has caught the snitch. Slytherin wins! But Harry is out of control," Lee Jordan shouted.

Harry's useless arm didn't help matters but he switched his grip on his broom to his other hand and kept his grip on the snitch in spite of how painful it was. As he neared the ground, he pulled up on the broom and managed to stop the broom from plowing into the side of the stands. He was thrown off it, however, and went skidding across the pitch.

Draco quickly landed beside Harry and rushed to the boy's side as Harry used his good hand to push himself to his feet while his useless hand had a death grip on the snitch.

"That's all right. I've got this taken care of," Lockhart said weaving his way through the crowd that had gathered around Harry.

Harry glared at Lockhart but the DADA Professor seemed unperturbed by the glare the second year was tossing at him. "Let me see," he said kneeling beside Harry while Draco scowled at the DADA professor.

Snape, Harry noticed, was attempting to make his way through the crowd and finally had to resort to threats to take points if they, to quote his father "didn't get the bloody hell out of my way".

Lockhart pointed his wand at the arm and murmured a spell that Harry couldn't understand. By this time, Snape had managed to fight his way to the front. However, the spell had already been cast and Harry, who was fighting to stay conscious, barely noticed it when his arm suddenly began very rubbery as if there wasn't a single bone within it.

"You idiot!" Snape snarled sending such a powerful death glare at Lockhart that Harry was surprised the DADA professor didn't burst into flames.

Draco also glowered at Lockhart who had the decency to look sheepish. "Ah, that was not supposed to happen," he said and was very nearly cursed by Snape who had his wand in his hand and a promise of a painful death written on his face.

"Severus, why don't you take Harry to Madame Pomfrey?" Hooch suggested clearly seeing that Snape was on the verge of cursing Lockhart to the moon and leaving him there.

Snape glared at Hooch but put his wand away and knelt down to gently lift Harry into his arms, causing the boy to toss his father a mortified look. "Dad!" he protested as Snape carried him into Hogwarts.

Snape ignored him as he made his way quickly down the corridors into the Hospital Wing and Pomfrey moved into the open.

"Oh my, what happened?" Pomfrey asked.

"Lockhart," Snape growled angrily placing Harry on the bed and Pomfrey immediately went to work. She waved her wand over the arm before frowning and shaking her head.

"Lockhart banished all the bones in Mr. Snape's arm, Severus. I'm going to have to give him some Skele-grow to regrow those bones. It's going to be very painful, Mr. Snape," Pomfrey said directing the last words at Harry.

Harry nodded before glancing at his father. "Why was that Bludger chasing me?" he asked.

"It was cursed," Snape said. "Someone cast a curse on it after Madame Hooch and the other teachers checked them to make sure they weren't cursed. However, I do not know who could have done such a high level curse; it certainly couldn't have been a student."

Harry grimaced. _Ah great, who's trying to kill me this time?_

* * *

><p>Sirius sighed as he walked around his home, bored out of his mind since he didn't have much to do in the Auror Department at the moment. He was sure that would change very soon with Voldemort back. He found himself wondering how Harry was and he resolved to write to him as soon as he possibly can. He had heard about what happened to Harry during the first Quidditch game of the season two weeks earlier and he found himself angry that someone would have the audacity to try to kill his godson.<p>

"Sirius, why are you walking around doing nothing?" Remus, who was staying with Sirius, asked.

"I'm bored," Sirius complained.

"Why don't you go to the Auror Department."

"They'll have me do a bunch of paperwork and that's even more boring than ever. I would much rather be at Hogwarts than here especially since someone is out to kill my godson," Sirius growled.

Remus smiled gently at his old friend. "I'm sure Albus wouldn't mind if you dropped during the weekend to visit," he said. "And it is the weekend now if you want to go over."

Sirius was silent for a long moment before he nodded. "I'll go by tomorrow. Will you let me know if the Aurors need me?" he asked.

Remus nodded.

Sirius started walking again bypassing the attic where his mother's portrait was still screaming curses at Sirius for allowing Hermione to stay within his home while her parents were in Italy. He found himself walking down the steps and gazing at a single door with a single name written on it; _Regulus Black._

Sirius sighed. Even though his little brother had joined the Death Eaters, Sirius still missed him as he had died a couple of years following Voldemort's defeat. He gazed at the door for a long moment before noticing that it was slightly ajar and he slowly pushed open the door and walked into it. He pulled out his wand before murmuring "_lumos_" and his wand lit up illuminating the room.

The room was bare aside from some furnishings that Sirius didn't have the heart o remove soon after his brother never came back. Sirius may not have liked that Regulus joined the Death Eaters but that didn't mean he liked that his brother was likely dead. He gazed around before sighing when he noticed that not a speck of dust was on the items within the room.

_Kreacher's doing likely,_ Sirius thought ruefully before he gazed around. He didn't know why but something within that room seemed a bit…off. He supposed that was because the last time he had been within his brother's room had been when he and Regulus had still been at Hogwarts and that was fifteen or so years earlier.

However, Sirius found his gaze drawn to something lying on the desk within Regulus's room and he frowned before moving forward to find what looked like a locket lying on the desk. Sirius picked up the locket before examining it and he noticed the S inscribed on it and the intricate designs that surrounded it.

"Sirius, what are you doing in here?" Remus asked.

Sirius glanced at him. "I found this, Remus," he said holding up the locket.

Remus frowned. "That looks like Salazar's locket," he said.

"Who's locket?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "I remember hearing about it in History of Magic during my school years. It belonged to Salazar Slytherin but was lost over the centuries following the year Hogwarts was founded," he said.

"You actually paid attention in History of Magic?"

Remus eyed Sirius. "Someone had to. I think Lily and I were the only ones who actually paid attention, well, and Severus," he said.

Sirius snorted at the mention of Snape before returning to examining the locket. "So this is the locket of Salazar Slytherin? Why is it in Regulus's room?"

"Who knows?"

Sirius frowned; he knew someone who might now. "Kreacher!

A _pop_ sounded. "What does mudblood liking Master want with Kreacher?" the house elf growled appearing in front of Sirius.

"Why do I keep him around?" Sirius murmured to Remus.

"Because he's bound to the House of Black," Remus murmured back.

"Kreacher, where did this," he held out the locket, "come from?"

Kreacher's eyes went wide. "Yous must not be having that," he exclaimed. "That belongs to Master Regulus."

"Regulus was my brother, Kreacher," Sirius said. "Now then, when did Regulus bring this here and why?"

Kreacher glared at Sirius before lowering his gaze; since he was bound to the Black family, Sirius knew he would eventually answer Sirius's questions. "Master Regulus told Kreacher to tell no ones. Kreacher honor his word. Kreacher will not tell yous."

"Kreacher, it must have been important if Regulus wanted to keep it hidden from everyone."

Kreacher glared at Sirius before he finally relented. "Master Regulus would not say why. He only say keep it safe, do not let the dark lord get hold of it. Kreacher honor his word, keep the locket out of the dark lord's hands."

"The dark lord?" Sirius echoed.

"Voldemort!" Remus gasped.

"Do not say his name," Kreacher snapped.

"But why would You-Know-Who want this locket?" Sirius murmured examining the locket.

"Perhaps Severus will know. He was a member of You-Know-Who's Death Eaters and a spy after all," Remus said.

Sirius grimaced at the thought of speaking with Snape. "Well, I suppose since I'm going to Hogwarts anyway, I may as well ask," he grumbled.

"Yous not take that with you. Kreacher promised Master Regulus," Kreacher declared.

"Yeah? Well I want to know why You-Know-Who wants it," Sirius retorted.

"You can just leave it here for now, Sirius," Remus said calmly while Kreacher bristled in anger. "You don't have to have it with you when you speak with Severus."

"True enough I guess." Sirius placed the locket back on the desk. "Don't move this locket, Kreacher."

Kreacher glared at him. "Master Regulus said Kreacher leave locket where it was so Kreacher will do what Master Regulus told him to," he snapped before he disappeared with a _pop_.

"I guess I'll be leaving for Hogwarts a day early," Sirius mused.

Remus merely smiled.

* * *

><p>Harry glanced up from where he was sitting in the courtyard with Draco and Ron as a shaggy black dog came charging across the courtyard and launched himself at Harry covering him with licks. Harry laughed. "Sirius!" he exclaimed.<p>

The dog barked before leaping backwards and shimmering into the form of Sirius Black. "Hey there kiddo," he said.

"Bloody hell, don't do that," Ron exclaimed while Draco just looked amused at the shocked expression on Ron's face.

Ron glanced at him. "You weren't surprised?" he asked.

"Oh I was. I'm just better at hiding it," Draco replied and Ron scowled at him.

Harry chuckled before shaking his head and standing up. "What are you doing here, Sirius?" he asked.

"I can't visit my own godson? I'm hurt, Harry," Sirius said.

Harry laughed.

"Nah, I'm just here to speak with your dear old dad and to check up on you especially with the whole Lockhart incident."

"Lockhart's an idiot," Ron grumbled.

"You and I agree on that point," Sirius said rolling his eyes. "Even I was a better DADA professor than him."

"And that's saying a lot," Draco said and was rewarded with two glares tossed at him from Harry and Ron. "Well it's true."

Sirius laughed. "Why don't we go inside?" He suggested before he returned to his dog form and Harry stood up before putting his stuff away and gazing around before frowning.

"Have you guys seen Hermione?" he asked. "She was supposed to meet us here."

"She probably got held up," Ron said also standing up.

"Or she found a good book and is in the library reading it," Draco said with a snort.

Sirius barked.

The three friends and Sirius the dog entered Hogwarts before making their way down the corridors. However, they only managed to make it to the hallway where Harry and Draco would say goodbye to Ron who was going to head toward Gryffindor Tower when McGonagall's voice sounded through the corridors, "All students are to report to their common rooms immediately."

Harry frowned. "What's going on?" he wondered.

Ron shrugged. "Who knows?" he replied.

Sirius barked but the three friends and the dog had barely taking a few steps when Snape appeared before them, gliding almost silently across the floor. "Harry," he greeted them and the grave note in his voice immediately put Harry on his guard.

"Dad? What's going on?"

Snape turned around. "Come with me, all three of you and the dog if he wants," he said before he walked away and Harry had to jog to keep up with his father's long strides. He noticed that they joined up with Dumbledore near the doors to the Hospital Wing and Dumbledore greeted them as gravelly as Snape had been.

"What's going on?" Draco asked and even Sirius whined in concern.

"Are you sure about this, Severus?" McGonagall asked walking over to join them.

"She's their friend," Snape said calmly before he glanced at Harry. "There's been another attack."

"Another one?" Harry asked quietly. "Who?"

Snape gestured toward the Hospital Wing. "Miss. Hermione Granger."

Harry, Ron and Draco gasped in shock while Sirius growled angrily as if he wanted to find out who attacked Hermione and rip their throats out. They hurried into the Hospital Wing and Harry found himself gazing at the petrified form of Hermione.

"What happened?" he asked quietly.

"Miss. Lovegood was the one that found her. She was carrying that with her," he pointed to the mirror lying on the side table.

Harry frowned. "Why was she carrying a mirror with her?" he wondered aloud.

"We don't know."

"Harry, look at this," Draco said suddenly and Harry glanced at Draco who was gently pulling a piece of paper from between Hermione's fingers. He opened it up and gasped before handing it to Harry who read the single word aloud.

"_Basilisk._"

"Basilisk?" Dumbledore echoed.

"Hermione grew curious about these attacks," Harry explained. "She and Luna spent their time in the library trying to find out what could have caused Mrs. Norris and Creevey to be petrified."

"She should have left it alone, idiot girl," Snape muttered under his breath before glaring at Sirius who had growled angrily at him.

"Could a basilisk have done this?" Harry asked suddenly.

"It's possible," Dumbledore said pursing his lips together in thought.

Snape was frowning in thought. "A basilisk's eyes can kill," he said, "however, if someone were to look at a basilisk through something like a mirror then it's likely they would only be petrified."

"That would explain why Hermione had a mirror with her. She thought a basilisk was what petrified Creevey and Mrs. Norris and took the mirror with her just in cause the basilisk found her," Harry exclaimed.

"That would make sense," Draco agreed.

"What I don't get," Ron muttered, "is why did the basilisk attack Hermione? Or was she just in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

Snape and Dumbledore exchanged glances that clearly said they suspected something but they said nothing out loud. Harry narrowed his eyes; his father knew something but Harry had no idea as to what it was his father knew.

"I think it would be best if you three headed back to your common rooms now," Dumbledore said. "Mr. Weasley, I'll escort you back to Gryffindor Tower while Severus, you can take Mr. Snape and Mr. Malfoy back with you."

Severus nodded.

Sirius barked.

"Can Sirius come with?" Harry asked.

"I guess," Snape growled reluctance obvious in his voice before he led the way out of the hospital wing and, after one more glance at Hermione's petrified body, Harry and Draco followed him.

* * *

><p>"Now then," Severus said glancing at Black as the dog followed him into his office, "I would assume you followed me in here because you wished to speak with me. However, I am afraid I do not speak nor do I understand mangy mutt."<p>

Black growled at him before shimmering into his human form. "Calling me a mangy mutt is getting old, Snivellus," he spat.

"Don't call me Snivellus," Severus growled back. "Now what do you want?"

"I wanted to ask you something," Black said sitting down in a chair in Severus's office.

"And pray tell, what would you wish to ask me?"

"I think I might have found Salazar Slytherin's locket and…"

"You _what?_" Severus demanded eyes flickering briefly with surprise at the mention of the last item that Voldemort was searching for, the item that he was going to turn into his fifth horcrux,

"Slytherin's locket. Are you hard of hearing in your old age, Snape?"

"You are just as old as I am, Black," Severus retorted.

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted," Black said and Severus snorted at that but remained silent as the Animagus went on, "I found Slytherin's locket and Kreacher, my family's house elf, said that he promised Regulus, my brother, that he would keep the locket out of the dark lord's grasp. What I want to know is why would You-Know-Who want the locket?"

Severus began pacing. "It would appear Voldemort wanted the locket even before he came back," he murmured to himself before he glanced at Black who was still watching him. "Do you have the locket with you?"

"No."

Severus stopped in his pacing before closing his eyes as he thought about how much he should tell Black. He decided that he would have to speak with Albus about whether or not he should inform the Order about the horcruxes yet or not. "I do not know why Voldemort wants the locket, Black," he said finally. "But it might be wise to listen to Kreacher and keep the locket out of Voldemort's hands."

"Well duh, I know that Snape," Black sneered.

"If that is all, Black," Severus sneered back, "then why don't you get the hell out of my office before I decide to kick you out."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Don't tempt me."

The two of them glared at each other until a chime sounded to let Severus know that someone was floo calling him in his quarters. He stood up before making his way into his quarters. "I believe you can show yourself out, Black," he said over his shoulder.

Black sneered back at him. "Fine, I'll go say goodbye to Harry and then leave," he said before he left the office and Severus disappeared into the quarters where Lucius was waiting for him to answer the floo call.

"Hello Severus, may I step through?" Lucius asked.

Severus nodded and Lucius disappeared before his whole body appeared and he dusted himself off. "The dark lord is starting to get antsy," he said sitting down across from Severus. "He has already turned the diadem into a horcrux but he doesn't know where to put it yet. Narcissa was right as well; he's now searching for Salazar Slytherin's locket."

"I doubt he will find it," Severus said.

"Why do you say that?"

"I know where it is."

Lucius's eyes went wide. "You do?"

Severus nodded. "However, the journal is what I am concerned about," he said. "Draco spotted it but then it was lost when one of my snakes decided to trip Miss. Granger and she had been the one that was holding the journal. We can't seem to find it now."

"That's not good," Lucius grumbled. "Having a piece of the dark lord's soul floating around Hogwarts with no idea as to where it is, is not a good thing."

"I will find it though. I just need to figure out how to destroy it."

"There aren't many substances that can destroy horcruxes," Lucius said.

"I'll need to speak with Dumbledore. He may know of what can destroy them."

Lucius nodded before he stood up. "I'd better get back, Severus. I'll let you know if I find out anything else," he said.

Severus nodded before watching as his friend floo traveled away before he walked back into his office thinking about the locket, the other four horcruxes and about how he can destroy them once he gets his hands on them.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was part forty six**

**Darth: what's going to happen in the next part**

**Blaze: I don't know yet. I'm still working out the ideas for the next chapter**

**Darth: ah okay**

**Blaze: so please review and I will post part forty seven as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	47. An Emergency Meeting

_**Part Forty Seven**_

_**An Emergency Meeting**_

Halloween came quickly and Harry found himself spending the day within his father's quarters rather than staying at the feast. Draco and Ron had tried to convince Harry to join them but Harry wanted to spend time with his father and think about the woman that they both lost that night eleven years earlier.

"You should have gone to the feast, Harry," Snape said glancing at Harry who was sitting on the couch gazing at the flames that flickered within the fireplace.

"I just didn't feel like it," Harry murmured eyes closing slightly. "I miss my mum."

"I know, Harry. I do too. Your mum wouldn't have wanted you to grieve for her, remember her, yes, but not grieve for her," Snape said putting the Potions journal he had been reading on the table before moving to sit beside the second year. "Would you like to see some pictures of your mother?"

Harry glanced up before nodding and Snape summoned a photo album before going through the pictures with the boy, pointing out several things and explaining when the events occurred.

"Dad?"

"Yes Harry?"

Harry hesitated in what he was about to say. "Do you think we'll win this war against Voldemort?"

Snape sighed. "I don't know, Harry."

Harry looked down. "I hope this war doesn't end like the last war did," he murmured thinking about his mother. He didn't know if he could handle it if someone else he loved and cared about, like his father or his godfathers or his friends, died for him again.

"I do not think it will, Harry," Snape said.

"I hope not. I don't want to lose you or Sirius or Uncle Lucius or my friends to the bloody git who took my mum from me," Harry said quietly.

"You will not lose us, son," Snape said and Harry could tell he was attempting to convince himself as much as Harry.

The floo flared to life at that moment and Dumbledore's head appeared through the green flames. Snape scowled at him. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Headmaster?" he said curtly.

"I was merely wondering where you and Harry were, my boy," Dumbledore said.

"Harry didn't feel like going to the feast and neither did I," Snape replied with a faint shrug.

"I see. Do you suppose you can step through? I found out something that you wanted to know," Dumbledore said.

Snape nodded before glancing at Harry. "When you're done looking at those pictures, just put the album back on my shelf," he said pointing to the bookshelf where he had retrieved the album.

"All right dad." Harry watched as his father floo traveled into the headmaster's office and he returned his gaze to the photos of his mother and he found himself wondering if he could visit Godric's Hollow and pay his respects to his mum and his stepfather tonight.

* * *

><p>"What did you find out?" Severus asked turning his gaze to the headmaster as he took a seat in front of the desk.<p>

"I found out a few ways to destroy horcruxes," Albus said. "I've been researching horcruxes since Malfoy informed us Voldemort was creating them and I found out that the only way to destroy one is to destroy it beyond magical or muggle repair."

Severus pursed his lips together in thought. "Such as basilisk venom?"

"Yes because it only has one antidote, phoenix tears. Fiendfyre would be another way, I believe."

Severus pursed his lips together in thought, obsidian eyes narrowed. "The only hard part would be attempting to find or use these items. Fiendfyre we can use but it is uncontrollable and there is no telling of whether we would injure someone else in our attempt to destroy the horcrux or not. And I do not know where I can find a basilisk unless I can believe Miss. Granger that the basilisk is the one behind these attacks."

"Indeed. I will keep looking, Severus. How is young Harry doing?" Albus asked peering at Severus over his half moon spectacles.

"He's coping. He's a bit upset by what happened with Miss. Granger and," Severus hesitated but decided the headmaster must know about it, added, "Harry had a nightmare in the first week of school. At first, he told me it was a dream and then he was looking through Voldemort's eyes."

"It would appear I was correct in my assumption; there is a connection between Harry and Voldemort that allows Harry to sometimes see what Voldemort is seeing."

"Bloody hell, I would not want my worst enemy to witness what that monster sees on a regular basis, much less my own son," Severus growled.

"The only way that I can think of that he can avoid seeing through Voldemort's eyes is to teach him Occlumency," Albus said quietly.

Severus was silent for a long moment. "I have already taught him the basics that will help him learn Occlumency. I was hoping to teach him at a later time, when he was older and more mature, but I do not want Harry to have to witness what Voldemort witnesses." He shuddered. _It is bad enough I still have to live with the memories,_ he thought.

Albus nodded. "Are you going to start now?"

"No, I will wait until, at least, after Halloween."

"Very well. We are having a staff meeting tomorrow morning by the way."

Severus inclined his head once in reply and got to his feet before he floo traveled back to his quarters. Harry, who was looking through the photo album again, glanced up before smiling. "Hi dad," he said.

"Harry," Severus replied sitting down in his chair before observing the boy who went back to looking at pictures of his mother and himself when he was younger.

"Dad? Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we can go to Godric's Hollow and pay our respects to mum and James?"

Severus was about to say 'no' because Voldemort's return made it dangerous for Harry to leave the safety of the wards surrounding Hogwarts. However, before he could, the floo flared to life and Black's head appeared in the green flames.

"Snape, we have a problem," he said.

Severus curled his lip in a sneer. "What sort of problem?" he asked coolly.

"Just step over." Black tossed a quick glance at Harry.

"Don't tell me what to do, mangy mutt," Severus snapped back although he did get to his feet.

"Quit with the mangy mutt already, greasy git!"

"Now who is resorting to name calling?"

"Sirius, we're never going to get him over if you don't stop insulting him," Lupin's voice sounded behind him.

"Fine. It's important, Snape. It has to do with the locket."

Severus nodded curtly while Harry frowned. "What locket? Oh and hi Sirius."

"Hi kiddo," Black said brightly.

"And it is none of your concern, Harry," Severus said

Harry sighed before nodding.

Severus, once Black's head disappeared floo traveled to Grimmauld's Place. "Now what's the problem?" he asked dusting himself off and walking over to join the mangy mutt and the werewolf.

"The locket," Black said holding up the locket for Severus to see. "I cannot keep it here. It needs to go someplace it will be safer."

"And why not?"

"Bellatrix is a Black, Snape. She can get past the wards. If You-Know-Who finds out that the locket is here then he can easily send Bellatrix to retrieve it. There is another problem; I would give it to someone who can hide it in a better place but Kreacher won't let me."

A _pop_ sounded and the house elf Kreacher appeared before them. "Yous not having that. Yous give that back," he cried when he saw the locket.

"Calm down, Kreacher," Black snapped. "It's not like I'm stealing it."

"Give that back. Kreacher promised Master Regulus Kreacher would protect it."

Black glared at the house elf. "And how do you suppose to protect it when Bellatrix LeStrange comes a knocking?" he snapped.

"Madame Bellatrix wants the locket?"

"Well she might. And you promised to keep the locket out of the dark lord's hands. Well, if you give the locket to Bellatrix then she will deliver it directly to the dark lord's hands. It's not safe here."

"Yous cannot take it. Kreacher will protect it," Kreacher said firmly.

"What can a house elf do against Bellatrix LeStrange?"

"Sirius, don't agitate the house elf," Lupin said shaking his head with a sigh.

"He started it."

Severus sneered. "Still as childish as ever I see, Black."

"Shut it, Snape," Black snapped back. "Kreacher, the locket is not safe here. We need to place it somewhere it will be safe."

"No, yous not remove it. Kreacher promised Master Regulus."

"I am positive Voldemort does not know about the locket's location, Black. It will be safe here for now at least. If Bellatrix is sent to retrieve the locket because Voldemort, by some chance, found out it was here then I am sure Lucius will warn me."

"I doubt it. He'll just stab you in the back because he serves Voldemort's every whim," Black sneered.

Severus glared back at the Animagus. "He has already helped us many times in the past, Black."

"Only to save his own skin."

"You think that, do you? You do realize that anytime Voldemort's plans fail, he takes it out on all of his followers, no matter how loyal they are. And I should know this better than anyone."

Black glared at Severus. "I suppose so. However, how do you think he'll warn you without Voldemort knowing?"

"That, I do not know. He is not as experienced as I when it comes to this."

The floo flared to life before Black could reply and Albus's head poked into the conference room. His eyes were grave and Severus felt something was not right. "All three of you need to step over now. I'm calling an emergency meeting of the Order," he said before he disappeared through the green flames.

Exchanging a worried glance with Lupin, Black handed the locket to Kreacher who disappeared with a _pop_ and the three immediately floo traveled to the headmaster's office.

* * *

><p>Remus sat down beside Tonks in the office of the headmaster while the rest of the Order of the Phoenix walked in. Minerva looked concerned and confused, Moody and Severus were as impassive as ever and Sirius as well as the rest of the Order members were glowering at the newest members of the group.<p>

And sitting as far from the Order members as they could get without being completely apart from the group were Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

"I called this meeting because Lucius came to speak with me about something he knew you should all know. Lucius?"

Lucius inclined his head respectfully to the headmaster. "The dark lord called a meeting yesterday," he began. "He seems to think that the Order is planning something against him because we haven't heard anything from you in a while. He also feels that it is about time he attempted to take over the Ministry."

"The Ministry?" Minerva gasped. "How does he suppose to do that?"

"How else? He's planning on assassinating Minister Fudge."

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Sirius asked and was promptly elbowed in the side by Tonks who was sitting in between him and Remus.

"Yes, Black," Lucius said curtly, gray eyes glowering at the Animagus, "it would be a bad thing. If Fudge is killed then the Dark Lord will be able to choose who will be his successor by simply applying the Imperius Curse on as many Ministry officials as possible. Also, he is planning on breaking into the Department of Mysteries to obtain the prophecy once he has the Ministry under his control or perhaps before that."

Severus scowled at that.

"Why would he want to obtain the prophecy? I thought Severus already told him it eleven years ago," Minerva said frowning while Severus glowered at being reminded of one of the biggest mistakes he ever made in his life.

"Because the prophecy Severus delivered to Voldemort eleven years ago was only part of the prophecy," Albus said.

"Part?"

"Yes, part." The headmaster did not elaborate; he merely gestured for Lucius to continue.

"Also, the dark lord has created four horcruxes, pieces of his soul infused within items, and hidden three of them. I am positive now that the fourth one is Nagini. He wants to make five but he cannot seem to find the fifth item he wants to use as his fifth horcrux."

"Who would be insane enough to split their soul into five parts?" Tonks exclaimed.

"Voldemort," Remus replied.

"What is the fifth item?" Moody asked breaking his silence.

"Salazar Slytherin's locket."

Moody's real eye narrowed. "That's been lost for decades," he said curtly. "You are likely mistaken, Malfoy."

Lucius's nostrils flared. "I am not mistaken. That is what the dark lord said. The fifth item he seeks is Salazar Slytherin's locket. Besides, he has already turned one item that has been lost for centuries into a horcrux."

"What item?"

"Ravenclaw's Diadem."

"Where did he find it?" Filius squeaked.

"Forest in Albania."

"Why would it be there?" Pomona wondered.

"I do not know. All I know is that he knew it was there and sent me to retrieve it. Whoever hid it, they hid it good though because it took me several days just to find it."

"You delivered it to him?" Moody demanded.

Lucius glared at the Auror. "What else was I supposed to do?"

"Said you couldn't find it."

"If Voldemort was positive the diadem was within the forest of Albania," Severus said calmly, "and Lucius lied to him about not finding it there then he would be most displeased. And Lucius and I both know from experience; it is unwise to displease him."

"Nevertheless," Lucius said. "I know the location of most of these horcruxes, one of which is within Hogwarts itself."

That caused several surprised gasps although Severus was the only one that stayed silent. Remus figured Lucius had already told the Potions Professor that.

"A journal that once belonged to Tom Riddle was turned into a horcrux and infused with a few of Riddle's memories. Voldemort hid it within Malfoy Manor but then gave it to Crabbe Sr. with orders to get it in Hogwarts. If my son is correct then he managed to ferret it into Hogwarts without anyone noticing it."

"How did it get past the wards?" Remus asked frowning.

"There was many ways to bypass the wards. Pettigrew was able to," Sirius said flatly eyes narrowed dangerously as he spoke of the rat Animagus that was the reason he had been sent to Azkaban for ten years.

"If Mr. Malfoy did see it then why didn't he point it out?" Pomona asked.

"He did," Severus said. "I believe Miss. Granger had it but lost it when Mr. Crabbe saw fit to trip her and Draco after insulting her. There is no telling where it is now."

The Order members grimaced.

"That journal must be found," Narcissa said firmly. "The dark lord is getting arrogant for he is starting to talk more about his plans with his inner circle. Tell them what you told me, dear."

Lucius nodded. "The dark lord informed us that there is a certain curse he placed upon the journal that will allow the person who currently has the journal in his or her possession to be possessed by the part of himself that the dark lord placed within the journal so long as they stay in contact with the journal for a while."

"If a student picked up the journal than that could have happened already," Filius said eyes going wide.

"That may help explain a lot of what has been happening," Albus murmured.

"What do you mean, Albus?" Pomona asked.

Quickly, Albus explained everything that had happened so far since the year began including the writing on the wall and the petrifying of Mrs. Norris, Mr. Creevey and Mrs. Granger. "We think a basilisk may be responsible."

"And why do you think that?" Minerva asked

"Miss. Granger had a piece of paper in her hand that had the word basilisk written on it," Severus explained. "The idea has merits. The basilisk was the familiar of Salazar Slytherin and I believe that the heir the person who wrote on the wall was referring to is the Heir of Slytherin."

"Voldemort," Albus added. "It's possible that the basilisk is in the Chamber of Secrets that was mentioned in the message."

"But where is the Chamber of Secrets?" Tonks asked.

"I do not know."

"The basilisk is responsible for petrifying those students and Mrs. Norris," said Albus. "Of that I am positive. However, the only way I can see to stop these attacks is if we find the basilisk and kill it."

"It might also be a good idea to find and destroy the journal as well," Severus added. "I think I will speak with Draco and Miss. Granger. They may be able to give me some clues of where to look for it."

"It might be a good idea to keep an eye out on students and keep an eye on those who are acting odd. Has anyone been acting odd that you've noticed?" Albus asked.

Severus narrowed his eyes in thought. "Miss. Greengrass has been more quiet than usual," he admitted. "She has always been one of my best Potions students besides Draco and Harry but she has been so distant lately that she caused three potions to explode because she hadn't been paying attention."

"Do you think it could be her?" Pomona asked.

"It's possible. Draco did say that Miss. Granger dropped the journal when they were in the dungeons so Miss. Greengrass could have picked it up."

"Keep an eye on her, Severus," Albus said gravelly. "The rest of us will start looking for any clues that may lead us to the Chamber of Secrets."

"If that is all, headmaster, then my wife and I had best be getting back. Bella thinks we came here to question you about Draco. She will get suspicious if we are gone for too long," Lucius said.

Albus nodded and the Order watched as the Malfoys floo traveled away before they glanced at each other.

"I still don't trust them," Moody growled.

_You don't trust anyone, Moody,_ Remus thought. "We should probably be heading back to the Auror Department now," he said out loud.

"It might be a good idea to place some aurors on guard around the Minister," Albus said.

Moody got to his feet as well. "I'll go as well to make sure they get this done," he said and he, Tonks, Sirius and Remus floo traveled to the Auror Department all the while thinking about what they had learned.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was part forty seven**

**Darth: what is going to happen in the next chapter?**

**Blaze: (purses lips together in thought before glowering at keyboard) stupid E key. Anyway, Luna will see Daphne go into the bathroom where Moaning Myrtle usually stays, Harry will do some research on basilisks and more**

**Darth: cool and what's the matter with the 'stupid E key' as you called it?**

**Blaze: IT KEEPS POPPING OFF!**

**Harry: hahahahaha**

**Blaze: it's not funny!**

**Ron: it sorta is**

**Draco: yup**

**Hermione: yup**

**Lucius: (rolls eyes and sighs)**

**Severus: teenagers!**

**Lucius: tell me about it**

**Voldy: Lucius! Severus! (Storms into computer room)**

**Harry: STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU BLOODY IDIOT! (Hits Voldy with steel chair in gut and stalks off)**

**Voldy: KILL (wheezes) THAT (wheezes) BLOODY (wheezes) BRAT**

**Lucius and Severus: (exchange glances and shrug) nah (stab Voldy through chest with lightsabers they took from Anakin and Ahsoka respectfully)**

**Ahsoka: THERE IT IS!**

**Anakin: oh thank the Force. I thought I broke it again and forgot about it**

**Obi-Wan: losing it is not much better, Anakin**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I will post part forty eight as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon **


	48. The Portrait of Salazar Slytherin

_**Remember, this is AU (Alternate Universe)**_

_**Part Forty Eight**_

_**The Portrait of Salazar Slytherin**_

Moving silently toward her next class, Luna Lovegood was surprised when the Slytherin Daphne Greengrass dashed past her and ran toward the bathroom haunted by Moaning Myrtle. She frowned before gliding after the Slytherin, curiosity plaguing her as she moved. She knew the only reason she was curious was because she saw the look of utter fear glowing in Daphne's eyes.

_Why would she be afraid?_ She wondered silently as she slipped into the bathroom and barely managed to step aside before getting run over by Daphne as she ran out of the bathroom.

"What are you doing here?" Moaning Myrtle moaned floating over to join Luna.

"Why was Daphne in here?" Luna asked dreamily.

"I don't know. She made a mess of things," Moaning Myrtle cried floating away and Luna followed the ghost as she floated into a stall that was currently overflowing, a black journal floating in the water.

Luna frowned before stretching out a hand and lifting the sodden journal into her hands. "Was she carrying this?" she asked softly.

"Yes. She was. She just ran in here and tossed it into the toilet. I think she was trying to get rid of it," Moaning Myrtle said floating through the stall door as Luna walked out of the stall and glanced at the journal.

Luna flipped through the drenched pages of the journal and frowned when she noticed each page was empty. "I wonder why she wanted to get rid of it," she said aloud.

"Maybe you can ask her," Moaning Myrtle suggested.

Luna decided that she would do just that and she thanked the ghost who merely floated away and went back to moaning. She jogged out of the bathroom before gazing around as she tried to think of what class Daphne might have that period. However, she couldn't come up with a class so Luna decided she would go down to the dungeons when classes were over and try to find her.

She tucked the wet journal into her pack before she made her way toward her Transfigurations class.

Classes ended quickly and Luna slipped out of her History of Magic class, she was the only one who wasn't waking up after having fallen asleep during Binns lecture, and made her way toward the dungeons. Luck was on her side for she ran into Daphne before she reached the dungeons.

Daphne glanced at her and Luna was surprised by the haunted look in her eyes. "What are you doing here, Lovegood?" she asked.

"I wanted to speak with you," Luna replied softly before she reached into her pack and pulled out the journal. "You were trying to get rid of this in the girl's bathroom. I'm wondering; why?"

Daphne recoiled from the journal as if it was a venomous predator, her eyes filling with fear. "I can't get rid of it," she cried. "I've tried everything. I've tried to burn it, flush it down the toilet but nothing seems to work."

"Why are you trying to get rid of it?"

Daphne trembled before wrapping her arms around her body. "I just…it's making me…no, I can't say," she whimpered before she suddenly glared at Luna and added, "give it back!"

"Daphne…"

"Give it back, you idiotic Ravenclaw!" Daphne shouted pulling out her wand before pointing at Luna.

Luna wordlessly handed the journal back startled by the sudden change in Daphne's mood. "Are you all right, Daphne? Maybe you should go see Madame Pomfrey."

"I'm fine," Daphne snapped curtly before she gazed at the journal and stuffed it into her pack. Luna noticed that her hands were still trembling as she closed the pack; in spite of her sudden mood change, it was obvious Daphne was terrified.

"All right," Luna said softly.

Daphne turned around before jogging away and Luna watched her go not believing Daphne was as fine as she said she was. She sighed. _Maybe I can talk with Professor Snape. He's her Head of House after all,_ she thought dreamily before she gazed around at the almost deserted corridor and decided to find a Slytherin to show her to Snape's office.

* * *

><p>Harry, Draco and Ron visited Hermione within the healer's ward and sat around her petrified form as they discussed what she and Luna had discovered. The main topic of their discussion was the basilisk and whether or not the basilisk was behind the petrifying of Hermione, Colin Creevy and Mrs. Norris.<p>

"I really do think it could have been a basilisk," Harry said.

"I'm positive it is too," Draco said.

"But how could a basilisk travel through Hogwarts without anyone knowing?" Ron asked confused.

No one had an answer to that.

"Dad said Luna found Hermione. Maybe we should ask her where she found Hermione. That might help us figure out where the basilisk might be," Harry said.

"You're really going to go try to find a basilisk, Harry? Are you bloody crazy?" Ron exclaimed.

"I just want to find out if the basilisk really is what did this to Hermione," Harry protested.

"Yes but you could get petrified too, or worse, you could be killed, I certainly don't want to try to explain to your father if that happens," Draco said.

"I'll be fine," Harry said. "I'll just take a mirror with me like Hermione did."  
>"That'll stop you from getting killed but that won't stop you from getting petrified."<p>

"This is crazy, mate," Ron grunted.

Harry narrowed his eyes as he gazed at Hermione's still form. "What else are we supposed to do?" he asked quietly.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Ron muttered, "but I really think you should do some research on basilisks first, mate."

Draco raised an eyebrow at Ron. "You're actually suggesting we do _research_? Who are you and what have you done with Ron?"

Ron snorted back at him.

"Ron has the right idea," said Harry before he got to his feet. "I'm going to the library to do some research on basilisks." He walked out of the healer's ward before heading toward the library. When he reached the library, he slipped into it before walking over to join Madame Pince.

"How can I help you, Mr. Snape?" Pince asked.

"Where are the books on creatures like basilisks, Madame Pince?" Harry asked.

Pince, eyes narrowed, led him to a bookshelf before pointing them out and Harry thanked the librarian before pulling out one of the books and carrying it over to table. He opened it up before scanning it until he found a passage concerning a basilisk and turned to that page and began to read.

When dinnertime came around, Harry put the book back before thanking Madame Pince and left the library. He was about halfway to the Great Hall when he heard someone call his name and he glanced over his shoulder to find Luna walking over to join him.

"Luna," Harry greeted her.

"Hi Harry," Luna said dreamily. "I need to speak with Professor Snape. Do you know where his office is?"

Harry raised his eyebrows in a Snape-like manner and Luna smiled before adding, "Stupid question. Of course you know. Do you think you can take me there after dinner?"

"All right, Luna." Harry and Luna walked side by side toward the Great Hall before Harry added, "Luna, where did you find Hermione when she was petrified?"

Luna glanced at her. "The girl's bathroom," she said.

"Which one?"

"The one where Moaning Myrtle stays."

"Oh all right thanks," Harry said.

"No problem. Now I'd better go before those dang mischievous nargles take it," she said dreamily before she drifted off while Harry gazed after her confused before he shook his head and followed her into the Great Hall. He immediately walked over to join Draco at the Slytherin Table before he sat down.

"What'd you find out?" Draco asked.

"Well, for one, the only cure for the venom within a basilisk's fangs is Phoenix Tears," Harry murmured quietly to avoid being overheard by Crabbe and Goyle as well as Parkinson and Mulstrode. "And their eyes kill if you look into them directly."

"All right. Does it say anything of where it could be?"

"No although it mentioned that it is the familiar of Salazar Slytherin but when I tried to find out where Slytherin could have hid it, I came up empty handed."

Draco pursed his lips together, gray eyes narrowed in thought. "Hmm, there has to be something we're missing," he murmured before he glanced at the Ravenclaw table and added, "I'm surprised that I'm saying this but I really do wish 'Mione was here."

"Yeah, so do I," Harry agreed before he went back to eating.

* * *

><p>Severus glanced up when a knock sounded on his door and he glanced at the piece of parchment that told him his son was there. "Come," he called.<p>

The door opened and Harry walked in with Miss. Luna Lovegood just behind him. Severus raised his eyebrows at the sight of the Ravenclaw before he glanced at Harry who shrugged. "She wanted to speak to you," he said, "but she didn't know where your office was."

"Very well, have a seat Miss. Lovegood."

Luna sank into one of the chairs in front of the desk while Harry stayed by the door, which piqued Severus's curiosity. He decided to ignore it and merely glanced at Lovegood. "What did you wish to tell me, Miss. Lovegood?" he asked.

"It's about Daphne," Luna said softly. "She's acting pretty odd. She's been trying to destroy a black journal and she was scared when I gave it back to her. But she had a sudden mood change and demanded that I gave it back to her. Her hand was trembling though; she was still terrified despite her words."

Severus was silent for a long moment. _Miss. Greengrass has been acting rather strange lately but this makes it worse. That black journal, it's very likely Tom Riddle's, _he thought. "Did you notice anything…odd about the journal?" he asked.

"Yeah, all of the pages were empty and there seemed to be initials etched on it. T.M.R., I think," Luna replied softly.

_It is the journal._ "Thank you, Miss. Lovegood."

"You're welcome, Professor," Lovegood said politely before she stood up and glided out of the office. Harry watched her go before he turned his emerald gaze to Severus who was attempting to think of a way to retrieve the journal.

"You all right, dad?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I am fine, Harry. You should head back to your common room."

Harry nodded before he slipped out of the office. Severus stood up before walking over to the floo and placing a quick floo call to Albus. The headmaster stepped into his office before dusting off his purple and green robes. "What is it, Severus?" he asked.

"Miss. Greengrass does have the journal," Severus replied. "Miss. Lovegood confirmed it. Apparently, Miss. Greengrass tried to get rid of it and Miss. Lovegood, likely not knowing what it was, gave it back to her. Miss. Lovegood said that it was a black journal with no writing on any of the pages and with the initials T.M.R. written on it."

Albus pursed his lips together, eyes narrowed. "Then it might be best if we get the journal away now that we know she has it," he said.

"That will be the tough part, especially if we're too late." Severus quickly explained Greengrass's sudden mood swing when Lovegood gave her the journal back.

"That is not good, especially if she is the one Voldemort is using to control the actions of the basilisk," Albus said before he sighed and added, "Speaking of the basilisk, have you found a cure for those who have been petrified? I know that you've been looking."

"I might have," Severus replied, "but I've had a lot on my mind recently with the idiot Lockhart, a piece of Voldemort's soul roaming the halls of Hogwarts and a son who has a knack for reckless adventures, something he most certainly did not gain from Lily and I."

Albus's eyes twinkled. "That's boys for you, Severus. He's his own person after all," he said.

"Yes I know this."

"Keep an eye on Miss. Greengrass and, when you have the opportunity, try to take the journal back."

"Of course headmaster."

Albus floo traveled back to his office and Severus sank back into his seat with a long sigh.

* * *

><p>Ron swallowed his bite of food before taking another bite of his food as he narrowed his eyes as he took in what Harry had just told him. "And you're sure she said the bathroom where Moaning Myrtle lives?" he asked around the food in his mouth.<p>

Draco wrinkled his nose. "Must you speak with your mouth full?" he asked.

Ron ignored that.

Draco sighed before rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, that's what Luna said," Harry replied. "She must have stopped by the bathroom on her way back to Ravenclaw Tower. Why she went to that bathroom, I'm not sure," Harry replied sipping at his pumpkin juice.

"I'm still trying to figure out why she had a piece of paper with the word _basilisk_ written on it in her hand," Ron admitted.

"Maybe it was a part of a note that she lost when she was petrified," Harry suggested.

"It's possible," Draco said. "But how would it have ripped like that?"

Harry pulled out the piece of paper before frowning as he examined it. "Look," he said placing the piece of paper in front of Ron and Draco before pointing to the edge next to the word. "That looks like a letter though I can't see what letter."

"It looks like this _was_ a part of a bigger letter," Draco said. "But I still don't see how it could have ripped."

"Neither can I," Ron agreed.

"Maybe there's a clue in the bathroom where Luna found 'Mione."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "You really want to go into a _girl's _bathroom just to look for something that may not be there?" His tone was incredulous.

"It's crazy, mate," Ron added. "How would we explain it if we got caught?"

"I guess I didn't think of that."

Ron narrowed his eyes as a thought came to him. "Do you still have your Invisibility Cloak?" he asked.

Harry glanced up before his eyes went wide with faint surprise. "I can't believe I forgot about that," he said. "Yeah, I do. I haven't got into any trouble so dad hasn't taken it away from me."

"Yet," Draco murmured.

Harry tossed Draco a glare but didn't reply to that. "We'll just have to make sure Moaning Myrtle doesn't go tell someone," he said.

"Maybe if we just tell her what happened then maybe she'll help us," Draco suggested.

"Only you would think we could get help from a ghost," Ron snorted.

"Hey, we could."

"He's got a point, Ron," Harry said.

Ron narrowed his eyes. "And if not? How are we going to explain to the professors if she decides to go blab to them?"

"Er, I guess we'll figure that out when we get there."

Ron sighed. "Well I'm with you, mate, if you're gonna go through with this."

"So am I."

"Go through with what?"

The dreamy voice caught the three second years off guard and they turned in their seats to find Luna standing behind them watching them with eyes that seemed to hold a permanently surprised look in them. The three of them were sitting together in the middle of the Great Hall ignoring the glares the Gryffindors and Slytherins tossed them.

"Er…" Ron, Draco and Harry exchanged helpless glances.

Luna sat down at the table beside Harry. "Is this about Hermione?" she asked dreamily.

"Well…"

"Or is it about the basilisk?"

That caused three-fourths of the Silver Quartet to glance at each other in surprise while Luna smiled. "I spoke with Hermione just before she was petrified when she was heading back from the library," she said. "She was researching the basilisk and I asked her about it." She sighed sadly before adding, "I wish I could have stopped it."

"You didn't know," Harry said gently.

"Yeah, it could've happened to anyone," Ron added uncomfortably.

"I'd like to help if you want. I like Hermione, she's a good friend," Luna said.

Harry opened his mouth to protest but, before he could, Luna added, "I also found something you might like to see."

"What?"

"A portrait."

Harry, Ron, and Draco glanced at each other in confusion. "A portrait?" Harry echoed.

"Yeah," Luna said dreamily. "I sorta found it on accident while I was leaving the dungeons that day I spoke with Professor Snape. I think a wrackspurt floated through my brain and confused me."

"What's a wrackspurt?" Draco murmured quietly to Ron.

"I have no idea," Ron murmured back.

"What portrait did you find?" Harry asked.

"One of Salazar Slytherin."

That caused Harry to raise his eyebrows in surprise. "You really found a portrait of Slytherin?"

"Yes," Luna said dreamily. "I can show you if you want."

"Why would we need that?" Ron asked.

"Don't be stupid," Draco said. "The basilisk was Slytherin's familiar. If anyone knows of where it is then it would be him."

"When do you think we can go?" Harry asked.

Draco shook his head. "You're much too curious for your own good, Harry," he said.

"I'm not that curious. I just wanna figure out where this basilisk is."

"We can go during lunch," Luna said softly. "Or we can go tonight. I'd prefer tonight."

"If we get caught then we'll be in big trouble," Ron said.

"Yeah I know. I can go alone. Luna can give me instructions and I can speak to him by myself."

"I will go with you," Luna said dreamily a faint smile on her face. "Hopefully those dang wrackspurts won't make my brain fuzzy and confuse me again."

"Seriously, what are wrackspurts?" Draco murmured.

"Seriously, I have no idea," Ron murmured back.

"All right. If we go before curfew then we won't get into trouble," Harry added.

"Good point."

"Let's meet just outside the library. Don't forget to bring a mirror just in case," Harry said to Luna.

Luna nodded. "Will do," she said dreamily just as the bell rang.

"Well, I'm off to my Transfigurations class," Luna said before she walked off.

"She is one strange girl," Draco said and Ron nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Harry met Luna in front of the library with the mirror Hermione had used in his hand and he noticed that Luna also had a mirror in her hand. She nodded in greeting to Harry. "Hello Harry," she said dreamily.<p>

"Hi Luna," Harry replied. "So where is the portrait?"

"This way." Luna led the way toward the dungeons and Harry followed her as she walked past the Slytherin common room and headed deeper into the school than Harry would have thought was possible.

"I wonder why Salazar's portrait is down here," he wondered aloud.

"In _Hogwarts: A History,_ it said that Slytherin's quarters were likely in the dungeons. Maybe that's why."

"Still seems odd."

"We're talking about Hogwarts, Harry," Luna said dreamily. "Everything that happens here is odd."

"True enough."

Luna led them through a door that stood ajar and walked into a dark room covered in dust. Harry coughed as dust entered his lungs and he took a few deep breaths before lifting his wand up. "_Lumos,_" he murmured and his wand lit up. He could see Luna doing the same thing at his side.

"Who are you?"

The sudden voice caught Harry by surprise and he turned around to find the portrait of a pale skinned man with narrowed eyes watching him. "You must be Salazar Slytherin?"

"What if I am?"

"I need to ask you some things. My friend Luna brought me here to do that," Harry said.

Slytherin narrowed his eyes. "Go ahead then but I don't promise I'll answer," he said finally.

"Well…" Harry was silent for a long moment before he asked, "I suppose I should just get to it. Your familiar is a basilisk, right?"

Slytherin nodded.

"Well, we think he may be behind the attacks that have been occurring within the school," Harry said.

"Attacks?" Slytherin echoed. "She would never attack the students." Harry noticed the word 'she' and realized the basilisk must be a female.

"Not even the half-bloods or muggleborns?" Luna asked softly.

"Contrary to popular belief, girl, I do not hate half-bloods or muggleborns. Dislike them, yes, but I do not hate them. My basilisk would never attack innocent students. She certainly didn't when I was alive."

"Well, two of our classmates have been petrified," Harry said. "And we think your basilisk is responsible."

Slytherin was silent for a long moment, eyes narrowed. "I do not see why she would do this," he said.

"Well, we need to stop her from harming another student and we think she might be in the Chamber of Secrets."

"How do you know about the Chamber?"

"Well, we saw it written on the wall in blood. The message said: _The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir beware._"

"There is only one person who is a direct heir to me," Slytherin said. "He's spoken to me before; he was the first one to discover my portrait before you two."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Tom Riddle."

Harry blinked; he felt he should know that name but for some reason he could put a face to that name. "Did you tell Riddle about the Chamber?" he asked curiously.

"I did."

"I think Riddle's behind this then," Luna said softly.

"I think so too," Harry agreed glancing briefly at the dreamy eyed first year.

"You think my heir is behind these attacks?" Slytherin asked before his eyes narrowed and he added, "It seems likely yes. Tom Riddle often spoke of his hatred of half-bloods and muggleborns. Am I correct in assuming the two students who were petrified were either half-blood or muggleborn?"

"Both of them were muggleborn," Harry said.

"Then Riddle could have been behind these attacks. What I do not get is why my basilisk would attack innocent students?"

"Who knows? But we need to know where she is," Harry said.

Slytherin was silent for a long moment, eyes narrowed. "What are your intentions if you do find her?" he asked.

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "We may have to kill her if we can't get her to stop the attacks."

Slytherin's eyes took on a sad look. "If Riddle really has as good a control on her as to get her to attack innocent children then you may be unable to get her to stop," he said. "But I can't have my basilisk killing innocents. I hate to say this, since she was my familiar, but if you cannot convince her to stop these attacks then you will have to kill her."

"I'll try to convince her to stop these attacks first, Professor Slytherin," Harry said.

"I'd appreciate that. As for where you can find the Chamber of Secrets, there is another portrait of me in my secondary quarters that can only be opened by a parselmouth. It'll take you to the gate that will lead into the chamber. A second entrance is in the prefect girl's bathroom. Once again, it can only be opened by a parselmouth."

_Could that be why Hermione was in there? _Harry thought but pushed it off as extremely unlikely. "Thank you, Professor," he said.

Slytherin nodded. "Just stop Riddle. He may be my heir but he does not deserve to be my heir," he said.

Harry nodded before he thanked Slytherin again, turned around and left the dusty quarters with Luna just behind him.

"Are you gonna go after the basilisk?" Luna asked.

"I don't know yet. I think I'll just tell my dad," Harry replied.

Luna nodded and the two of them jogged toward the dungeons before they came to a stop when Harry heard a noise. "Did you hear that?" he asked gazing around.

"Yeah, I did," Luna said softly. "We should probably hu…" She broke off just as a shouted "_stupefy_" sounded and the spell flew toward them. Luna tackled Harry out of the way before the two of them turned their eyes in the direction of the attacker.

The attacker was shrouded in shadows but Harry could see glazed blue eyes peering out of the darkness. "_Expelliarmus!_" the attacker called and Harry quickly cast a shield charm that blocked the attack.

Luna cast her own stunning charm, only recently learned in her Charms class, but the attacker sidestepped it before casting another charm at Luna. Luna leapt aside to avoid it while Harry cast his own stunning charm back at the attacker.

"_Diffindo!_" the attacker shouted and Harry barely managed to dodge out of the way to avoid the advanced spell.

"_Expelliarmus! Stupefy!"_ Harry shouted.

The attacker dodged both before tossing her, her voice was definitely female, own spell back at Harry. She then tossed several spells after that and Harry quickly cast a shield charm that blocked most of the spells. However, one of the spells shattered the shield charm and the other slammed into Harry sending him flying backwards into the stone wall. His head hit the stone wall hard and black dots appeared in front of Harry's eyes.

"_Stupefy!_" The attacker shouted and the next thing Harry knew was darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: hahaha, I love cliffhangers**

**Darth: WHAT THE HECK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?**

**Blaze: I couldn't help it. I like cliffhangers**

**Darth: so Harry's being taken to the Chamber?**

**Blaze: nope**

**Darth: what? Why not?**

**Blaze: 'cause it's my story and I say no**

**Darth: bleh. Where's the party?**

**Severus: party? What party?**

**Darth: frappuccino party**

**Lucius: er…Voldy drank all the frappuccinos for the party**

**Darth: where's the giant serpent?**

**Anakin: which one?**

**Darth: the one that's gonna eat Voldy for me?**

**Anakin: that'd give them both a bellyache**

**Nagini: yup**

**The Basilisk: yup**

**Darth: where's the fire-breathing serpent?**

**Blaze: you mean a dragon?**

**Darth: no, a fire-breathing serpent**

**Blaze: I have no idea. Whoops long author's note. Please review and I will post part forty-nine as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	49. Lair of the Serpent

_**Part Forty Nine**_

_**The Lair of the Serpent**_

Draco was worried.

It was already past curfew and there was no sign of Harry. Draco knew his friend well enough to know that he wouldn't intentionally be out past curfew. He decided that he would talk to his godfather and tell him that Harry wasn't back yet. He could only hope his friend was all right; he and the Ravenclaw Luna had only gone to speak with Slytherin's portrait after all. It shouldn't take them more than an hour to find and speak with the portrait after all. Draco made his way toward his godfather's office before knocking on the door.

"Come."

At the sound of Snape's voice, Draco pushed open the door before walking into the office and slowly closing it behind him. Snape, who was sitting behind his desk grading, glanced up at him. "Yes Draco? What is it?" he asked.

Draco swallowed. "It's Harry, Godfather," he said softly. "It's past curfew and he's not back yet."

Snape raised his eyebrows. "Back from where?"

"He and the Ravenclaw Luna went to speak with Salazar Slytherin's portrait about an hour before curfew but I haven't seen him since," Draco replied.

"Salazar's portrait? Harry found it?"

"No, Luna did. That's where they went but it shouldn't be taking them this long."

A brief worried look crossed Snape's obsidian gaze before it was gone. "Thank you, Draco," he said before he stood up and made his way out of the office with Draco just behind him.

"Draco, stay here," Snape ordered as he slipped past the portrait out of the Slytherin Common Room. Draco nodded before making his way to a couch that lay in the center of the common room and sat down.

Blaise walked over to join him. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Draco replied.

"Where's Harry?"

Draco shook his head. "I don't know. He went off to do something before curfew but I haven't seen him since," he replied.

"Oh." Blaise sat down beside the blonde wizard. "I'm sure he's fine."

"Yeah I hope so. I guess I might as well get to work on our Potions assignment," Harry said.

"Probably. Hey, do you think you can help me? I'm stuck on part of it."

"Sure." The two of them stood up before making their way toward their dorm room to get their Potions books.

* * *

><p>Severus gazed around after he left the common room trying to find where his son was located. He could only hope that his son was all right even though he had no idea as to where he could be. He would have asked Draco where Salazar's Portrait was located but he was positive that Draco didn't know. He decided that the best way to find his son would be a Point-Me spell and he cast it.<p>

His wand tugged him in the direction of where his son was located and Severus immediately walked in the direction his wand was pulling him. He rounded a corner and kept moving until his wand began to pulling insistently to let him know that he was extremely close to where his son was located. He felt his heart skip a beat when he spotted his son's unconscious form lying against the wall with bloody words written upon the wall behind him.

_Her corpse shall lie in the chamber forever._

Severus took a deep breath before he cast his Patronus and sent it off to find Albus and the others with a brief message before he moved to his son's side. He knelt down beside his son and placed two fingers on his throat, relieved when he felt his son's heartbeat.

Harry groaned.

"Harry?" Severus called softly.

Harry blinked open his emerald eyes before lifting his head and gazing around. "Dad? What…happened?"

"I thought you could explain that to me," Severus murmured helping his son to his feet.

"Wait, Luna! Where's Luna?" Harry gasped gazing around.

"Calm down, son."

Harry glanced at him. "We were attacked," he said. "Luna and I. I was knocked out apparently but Luna, she's gone."

"We'll find her, son," Severus said. He stirred his son's away from the message on the wall before guiding him toward the hall he had just left. He was just in time to find Minerva, Albus and the rest of the teachers rushing over to join him.

"What the…? What happened, Severus?" Minerva asked. "And what's Mr. Snape doing out after curfew?"

"It wasn't my fault," Harry said. "We were attacked. Luna and I."

Filius looked worried at the mention of his Eagle.

Severus placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Harry, please return to the Slytherin common room," he said.

"But Luna…"

"We'll find her, Harry, go."

Harry looked worried but he nodded and began making his way toward the Slytherin common room with Pomona at his side. Pomona returned a few minutes later after Severus lead the way around the corner and examined the message on the wall.

"Do you think it was the Heir?" Minerva asked.

"I believe it was Voldemort, yes. I also believe we were too late to get the journal away from Miss. Greengrass. I fear she is already possessed. I think she might be the one who is responsible for this message as well as the attack on my son and Miss. Lovegood."

"Do you think it is both Miss. Greengrass and Miss. Lovegood that this message is referring too?"

"I think it's a possibility that we cannot discount." Severus pursed his lips together in thought. "Albus, how exactly is a horcrux created?"

"Voldemort has to kill someone as killing someone will automatically blast a piece of his soul and he can use a spell to latch it to whatever item he wants," Albus said.

Severus narrowed his eyes. "I believe that Miss. Lovegood is in extreme danger," he said. "Voldemort wants to create five horcruxes, he's already made that clear. He might use this as an attempt to make the fifth one, even though he doesn't have the locket. He might use something else."

"Can he make a horcrux if it's just his memory that does the killing?" Minerva asked softly. "Because I'm positive we would know if You-Know-Who was within Hogwarts."

"I believe he can and I think that may be his plan," Albus said.

"But where is the Chamber of Secrets?" Pomona asked.

"I do not know."

"I do."

The teachers whirled around to find Harry standing there and Severus narrowed his eyes angrily. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to go back to your common room," he snapped angrily.

"I want to help Luna," Harry said softly. "She's the one who helped me find out where the Chamber of Secrets is located as she's the one who found Salazar Slytherin's Portrait."

"So where is the Chamber, my boy?" Albus asked before Severus could scold him as he was about to do.

"One entrance is through a portrait of Salazar Slytherin in his secondary quarters and another is in the prefect girl's bathroom, the same bathroom, I think, that Hermione was found in," Harry said.

"Thank you, my boy. Now head back to your common room and we'll go find Miss. Lovegood," Albus said.

"But you can't," Harry protested. "The entrances can only be open by a parselmouth. I'm the only one that can open it other than Voldemort."

Everyone but Albus and Severus flinched.

"Are you sure?" Minerva asked.

"Yeah. That's what Slytherin said."

"Then I suppose you'll have to come with us, my boy," Albus said.

"Absolutely not," Severus growled angrily.

"But Severus..."

"No, Albus," Severus snapped. "I am not allowing my son to do something this dangerous."

"But dad, I'm the only one that can open it," Harry protested.

Severus was silent for a long moment glaring at both Albus and his son before he growled. "Fine," he said. "But, you are only to open the place and then let us handle it."

"But what about the basilisk? Slytherin asked me to try and convince her that what she has been doing is not what he wanted. I think I'm the only one who can because I'm a parselmouth."

"It's too dangerous."

"I made a promise, dad, and I intend to keep it," Harry said firmly.

Severus glared at his son although he knew that Harry had inherited both his and Lily's stubbornness as well as their determination to keep a promise once it has been made.

"I agree that it's too dangerous," Minerva said finally.

"If he made a promise then he should keep it," Lockhart said having just joined them and heard Harry's last words.

"Who asked you?" Severus sneered.

"Well!" Lockhart sniffed before stepping back when Severus tossed a glare at him that could have melted rock.

"Pomona, you, Minerva and Filius will make sure everyone is within their common rooms," Albus ordered. "Lockhart, you will go with Severus and Harry."

"Why that bumbling blonde dunderhead?" Harry sneered.

"Mr. Snape!" Minerva admonished him while Severus smirked. _Yes, he is definitely my son, _he thought.

"He is certainly your son, Severus," Lockhart said glaring at Harry who merely glared back.

"Well, he has faced a werewolf, a vampire and so many other people," Albus said cheerfully. "He could help you two. I, unfortunately, cannot go with. I have to take my shift within the Ministry." The members of the Order there at the moment knew that Albus's words meant it was his turn to guard the Minister from a potential assassination attempt to give the Aurors time to rest, recuperate and, for the Order members, try to find where Voldemort could have hidden the horcruxes he's already made.

"Fawkes will remain here just in case," Albus added.

Severus felt a bit better at that knowing that if he or his son got bit by the basilisk then Fawkes would be able to heal them with his tears. "Very well. Although I must agree with my son. He and I could do a lot more by ourselves without the bumbling blonde dunderhead tagging along."

Lockhart glared at Severus who merely sneered back at him.

"It's been decided, Severus," Albus said.

"Let me just speak with my prefects first. I'll leave them in charge."

"Very well, Severus."

"Are you sure?" Pomona asked.

"My Snakes know better than to break the rules…well, most of them anyway." Severus tossed a glare at Harry who had the decency to blush.

"Then let's go. The longer we stay here, the more likely we will be too late."

* * *

><p>Luna groaned as she blinked open her eyes to find herself lying on a cold stone floor with a cavernous ceiling above her head. She gazed around as she slowly sat up and rubbed her head. <em>What hit me?<em> She thought as she slowly gazed around. There was water on the ground all around her and statues of what appeared to be the heads of snakes situated next to and across from each other.

"Good, you're awake."

The cold voice sent a shiver of cold fear shoot down Luna's spine and she turned around to find the Slytherin Daphne Greengrass walking toward her. What chilled Luna the most was the fact that her eyes were crimson orbs of hatred.

"Who are you?" Luna asked fear coloring her dreamy voice.

Daphne's lips curled into a sneer. "You do not know who I am, Luna Lovegood. How ignorant this generation of witches and wizards are," she sneered and Luna frowned when she heard a faint male voice coloring Daphne's. She gasped as understanding suddenly dawned on her.

"Voldemort!" she gasped.

Daphne sneered. "So you are as smart as your Ravenclaw companions," she said coolly in Voldemort's voice twirling her wand in between her fingers. "Unfortunately, I am not really the great lord; I am merely a memory of him. However, a memory is enough."

"Enough for what?"

"Enough to ensure my immortality," Voldemort declared before Daphne stepped forward and Luna could see a ring in his hand. It had a golden band with a dark stone situated within it; a stone that seemed to gleam in the limited light within the stone room.

Luna noticed she still had her wand with her and she pointed it at Daphne.

"You really think you can duel me, little girl?" Voldemort sneered through Daphne's lips. "You? A mere first year?" He laughed, a sinister cackle that sent another shiver of cold fear go down Luna's spine.

He then hissed out something and Luna gasped when a giant snake appeared and she quickly averted her gaze as she recognized it as the basilisk. She had looked it up, of course, after she found that Hermione was searching for information on the basilisk and the large snake looked almost exactly as it did in the picture she found.

"You cannot look away forever, little girl," Voldemort laughed sinisterly as Luna scrambled away, keeping her eyes closed while keeping her wand in her hand. Her other hand searched and she quickly found the mirror that she had brought with her when she and Harry went to find Slytherin's portrait.

He hissed something else and Luna gasped when the snake's body suddenly coiled in front of her and she had to quickly back away, her eyes tightly shut as the basilisk coiled around her.

She scrambled away and all she could hear at the moment was Voldemort's sinister laughter.

* * *

><p>"In here," Harry said before he lead the way into the prefect girl's bathroom.<p>

"Can't you boys read? This is the _girl's bathroom_," Moaning Myrtle protested.

Snape glared at the ghost who snorted and floated away. He then glanced at Harry. "So where's the entrance?" he asked.

"I don't know. Slytherin never said. I think it might be here though," Harry said pointing to a part of the sink that looked covered in blood but was also had markings on it that Harry noticed were words written in parseltongue.

"How'd you know?" Lockhart asked warily his wand in his hand the fear was obvious in his voice and hand.

Snape sneered at him. "Afraid, Lockhart? And this coming from the man who faced a werewolf and a vampire?" he said coolly.

"These are actually words written in parseltongue," Harry said before he examined it. "_Open to reveal the entrance to the Chambers,_" he hissed and suddenly the sink started to move. Harry stepped back when he felt his father's hand on his shoulder guiding him away from the drop that suddenly appeared the sink had been moments before.

"This is it?" Lockhart asked peering into the darkness.

"I guess so," Harry replied.

"After you, Lockhart," Snape sneered.

"I don't..."

A glare from Snape caused Lockhart to swallow his retort and he leapt down the hole. Harry prepared to go after him but, before he could, he felt his father put an arm around his shoulders and the two of them jumped together. Harry was surprised beyond belief when he and his father floated down rather than falling as Lockhart had done. He glanced sharply at his father.

"You can _fly_?" he exclaimed.

Snape snorted. "I picked it up while I was spying for Voldemort," he replied as the two of them landed lightly beside Lockhart who was gingerly getting to his feet.

"Well where to now?" Lockhart asked.

"I'd guess this way," Harry replied pointing with his wand toward the tunnel that lay in front of him.

Lockhart suddenly pointed his wand at Harry and Snape and Harry could hear a spell on his lips. Before he could utter it, though, Harry shouted, "_Expelliarmus!_" and Lockhart's wand flew out of his hand before landing in Harry's.

"Try that again," Snape sneered; he clearly had noticed exactly what Harry had, "and I might just leave you down here when we're done. Now I will say this once, and only once, Harry will give you back your wand _if,_ and only _if_, you used it only to defend yourself. You try to attack either myself or my son again and you'll have to fend for yourself _without_ your wand._ Am I understood?_"

Lockhart swallowed. "Understood," he said.

"Good. Harry, give him his wand back."

Harry reluctantly handed Lockhart his wand back. "I think we should go. There's no telling of what's happening in there right now."

"Let's go," Snape said before he led the way down the tunnel and Lockhart followed him with Harry bringing up the rear of the group. The three of them entered the chamber and Harry gasped when he saw the giant snake coiled around a terrified Luna who had her eyes closed and was holding the mirror in front of her just in case.

Daphne stood behind him with a sinister smirk on her lips and her eyes gleaming crimson with hatred. She glanced up as the three of them entered the chamber, their wands held out in front of them. "Ah, the idiot DADA professor, the Boy-Who-Lived and the traitor. What a surprise," she sneered.

Snape curled his lip.

"Tom Riddle," Harry said with a smirk.

"_Do not call me that,_" Voldemort snarled through Daphne's lips.

"It is your name," Harry replied with a shrug.

"Must you irritate him, son?" Snape said and Harry could tell he was trying his hardest to not roll his eyes in exasperation.

"Oh my, what is that?" Lockhart explained.

"That, Lockhart, is a basilisk," Snape said.

Harry slowly moved forward before closing his eyes when the basilisk turned to glare at him. He knew that Snape and Lockhart, likely after Snape told him to, were doing the same thing.

"_Please, lisssten to me,_" Harry hissed. "_I come on behalf of Sssalazar Ssslytherin._"

The basilisk stopped and still glared at him or at least Harry assumed so. "_Sssalazar Ssslytherin is dead. I ssserve a new masssster now,_" she hissed back.

"_You ssserve Tom Marvolo Riddle, the last heir to your former master but Ssssalazar never recognized him. You mussst believe me. Sssalazar never wanted you to harm mugglebornsss asss you have been doing,_" Harry hissed.

"_Don't lisssten to him,_" Voldemort snarled through Daphne's lips. "_He'sss lying to you. He doesss not know Sssalazar Ssslytherin. He isss trying to turn you againssst your massster's only heir!_"

"_I am not. It isss Tom Riddle who isss trying to turn you againssst your massster's true wissshesss,_" Harry hissed.

The basilisk was silent for a long moment. "_How can I believe you, Sssspeaker?_" she demanded.

"_I have ssspoken with Sssalazar Ssslytherin's image,_" Harry hissed still keeping his eyes closed while he was conscious of Snape and Lockhart moving to his side. "_Hisss image, which keeps hisss memoriesss alive, told me to tell you that thisss isss not what he wantsss._"

"_He liesss!_" Voldemort hissed. "_Kill him. I command you._"

"_Will you continue to follow the wissshesss of the boy that Ssssalazar doesss not even recognize asss hisss heir?_" Harry hissed. "_Pleassse, you mussst lisssten to me._"

"_Do not lisssten to thissss half-blood ssspawn. I am your massster,_" Voldemort hissed.

"_You are half-blood yourssself, Massster,_" the basilisk hissed.

"_Kill them. Kill them all,_" Voldemort hissed angrily.

The basilisk turned toward them and Harry frowned. _What can I say to get through to her? I don't really want to kill her but she's not listening to me,_ he thought. "_Pleassse, you mussst lisssten to me. Thisss isss not what Sssalazar wantsss. Pleassse lisssten to me,"_ he hissed.

The basilisk turned toward him but before she could say anything, Voldemort hissed, "_You ssshall obey me._"

"_No, don't lisssten to him._"

"_Don't lisssten to that brat. I am your massster._"

"_Ssssalazar wasss your massster, he isss not._"

"_I am Ssslytherin's heir!_"

"_Sssalazar Ssslytherin hasss told me that Riddle doesss not dessserve to be hisss heir._"

"_He sssaid thisss?_" The basilisk asked.

"_Yesss. When I ssspoke to him, he told me thisss,_" Harry hissed.

The basilisk seemed to be thinking hard about what was being said before she hissed. "_How do I know you are telling the truth?_"

_"You mussst believe me. Pleassse, you mussst. I am telling you the truth,_" Harry hissed.

"_He liesss. Kill him!_" Voldemort all but screamed.

Harry risked opening his eyes slightly holding the mirror he had brought with him in front of him just in case and noticed the basilisk was not looking at him but rather was staring at the wall clearly lost in thought. He also noticed that Luna, her eyes wide, was still surrounded by the giant snake.

"_Kill him,_" Voldemort screamed.

"_Pleassse lisssten to me,_" Harry cried in parseltongue. "_Don't lisssten to Voldemort anymore."_

"_I am your massster. Lisssten to me!_" Voldemort screamed in parseltongue.

"This is starting to get awkward," Lockhart murmured.

"Shut up, Lockhart," Snape hissed.

"Well!"

* * *

><p>Severus noticed that Harry and Voldemort were in some sort of parseltongue argument with the basilisk but he could tell neither of them seemed to be convincing the basilisk of anything. He cracked his eyes open and noticed the basilisk wasn't looking at him but was also still coiled around Miss. Lovegood. Voldemort was yelling at the basilisk as was Harry but the basilisk seemed to be listening to neither of them.<p>

Suddenly, the basilisk hissed and whirled around to glare at the three companions. Thankfully, Severus immediately shut his eyes and grabbed his son to warn him. Harry must have shut his eyes for he was still alive and attempting to convince the basilisk of something that Severus could not understand.

Severus wished he could transform so that he could understand what the basilisk and Harry were saying to each other. Only in his black cobra form could he understand parseltongue and he rather hated being kept in the dark. He held his wand at a ready just in case and he knew that Harry was doing the same thing.

The basilisk uncoiled from around Lovegood before hissing and Harry hissed out something rapidly that caused the basilisk to pause.

Voldemort hissed out something before snarling angrily. "You've interfered enough, you little brat," he snarled.

"It's all right, dad, Professor Lockhart, you can open your eyes now," Harry whispered to them.

"Are you sure?" Lockhart asked fearfully.

Severus opened his eyes slowly and noticed the basilisk was not looking at him but rather glaring at the wall again and was slithering toward the opening in the wall. Voldemort snarled angrily before hissing something at the basilisk but the basilisk hissed something back that caused Voldemort to snarl in fury.

"She just told Voldemort to sod off," Harry laughed.

"I take it you convinced her to not attack us," Severus said.

"It took a lot of fast talking but I managed it, yeah," Harry said.

"You'll pay for that, you bloody brat," Voldemort snarled pointing Daphne's wand at them and Harry and Severus immediately pointed their wands at him.

Voldemort cast the first spell and the chamber immediately erupted into battle.

Severus and Lockhart fought against Voldemort although Severus was doing most of the fighting while Harry hurried to Luna's side and helped the terrified first year Ravenclaw to her feet. "Go, run back that way," he said pointing back the way the three of them had come. "Wait for us where the pipe that leads down here is."

Luna swallowed before nodding. "Thank you," she said softly hugging Harry before she ran back the way the three of them had come.

"Harry, go with Miss. Lovegood," Severus ordered.

"But dad…"

"Go now!"

Harry opened his mouth to protest but Severus tossed him a 'don't argue' glare and Harry slowly nodded before running after Luna. Severus turned his gaze to Voldemort who snarled at him and he found that his gaze was drawn to the ring in Voldemort's hand.

_So that is what he is trying to turn into his last horcrux, _he thought.

"You should not have come here, Severus," Voldemort snarled angrily through Daphne's lips. "I think it will do rather nicely that my last horcrux is created through your death."

"What's a horcrux?" Lockhart asked.

"Now's not really the time, Lockhart," Severus snapped. The chamber erupted back into battle and, as Severus fought, he also looked for the journal. He knew that he had to destroy the journal or else he could risk having another horcrux created. It was bad enough they had four to deal with.

_Basilisk venom would work but how am I to convince the basilisk to let me use his…er her venom when I can only speak to her if I'm in my black cobra form. I can't very well transform, especially not when Lockhart can barely defend himself as it is. I need to incapacitate Voldemort while I have the chance, _Severus thought.

He and Lockhart continued to fight against Voldemort but he found that he was pulling most of the wait and most of what Lockhart tossed at Voldemort was easily deflected. Severus finally spotted the journal lying near the entrance to the cave the basilisk had disappeared through.

Severus dodged a curse tossed at him before tossing his own curse back as he struggled to make his way to the journal. Lockhart was having a tough time dealing with Voldemort on his own and Severus knew he would have to get the journal and destroy it before the bumbling blonde dunderhead got himself killed.

Severus glanced at Lockhart and noticed Voldemort was distracted by him. He pointed his wand at Voldemort. "_Incarcerous!_" Ropes flew out of his wand and slammed into Voldemort, immediately tying the startled possessed Greengrass and Lockhart took advantage by casting a stunning charm.

"That'll buy us a few minutes," Severus said before he closed his eyes and shimmered into his black cobra form and slithered into the cave where the basilisk lived.

"_What do you want, human-sssnake?_" The basilisk hissed angrily.

"_My apologiesss, madame. My child hasss ssspoken to you before,_" Severus hissed.

"_You are the ssspeaker's sssire?_" the basilisk hissed slithering forward.

"_Yesss. I am in need of your help._"

"_How many I help you? Your sssnakeling hasss ssshown me the error of my waysss for choosssing to follow Riddle._"

"_I need your venom,_" Severus hissed.

"_My venom?_"

"_Yesss, it isss is very important_," Severus hissed.

"_Very well. Revert back to your human form and I shall give it to you,_" the basilisk hissed.

Severus hesitated.

"_I ssshall not look at you. You must hurry. It will not be long before the deceiving dark one wakesss up. Sssince you cannot understand me, I ssshall tell you what to do. You will need to take a few of my fangsss. Be careful to not accidentally cut yourssself on them. I would sssuggest only one but I fear what you need my venom for, so you'll need more than one,_" the basilisk hissed.

Severus hissed once in reply before shimmering into his human form while keeping his eyes closed until he was positive the basilisk was not looking at him. The basilisk then hissed something Severus could not understand but got the gist of and he opened his eyes. Sure enough, the basilisk was not looking at him although her mouth was open to reveal her gleaming white fangs.

"I apologize if this hurts," Severus said to the basilisk knowing she can understand him before he worked on retrieving the fangs from within the basilisk's mouth. As he had warned the basilisk, removing the fangs did hurt for the basilisk let out a hiss of pain at each fang that was removed.

When he retrieved three of the fangs, he thanked the basilisk and hurried out of the cavern to pick up the journal. He was just in time too. Voldemort was untangling himself from the ropes and snarling angrily at Severus. He was positive it was because he possessed a second year girl that Severus and Lockhart managed to incapacitate him for a bit.

Lockhart, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen.

_Coward,_ Severus thought picking up the journal before dashing toward the entrance to the chamber as Voldemort scrambled to his feet.

"You're dead, traitor!" he screamed. "_Crucio!_"

Severus rolled out of the way of the Unforgivable before pointing his wand at Voldemort and barking out "_Sectumsempra_."

Voldemort dodged out of the way. "_Avada Kedavra!_" he shouted.

Severus barely dodged out of the way of the killing curse and found himself using one of the stone snake heads as cover. He placed the journal on the ground before pulling out one of the fangs the basilisk had given him.

"_Diffindo!_" Voldemort barked out and the cutting spell flew toward him before slamming into Severus's arm. Luckily, it wasn't the one where he was currently holding the basilisk fang. He hissed in pain before picking up the fang and slamming it hard into the journal's center.

Voldemort screamed; an inhumane animal-like screech that grated Severus's ears. A black specter of evil energy erupted from Daphne's body before it exploded and shattered as Severus ran the fang deeper into the journal.

Daphne's body crumpled to the ground and the ring she had been holding fell to the ground beside her. Severus slowly got to his feet and made his way over to join Daphne with the destroyed horcrux in his hands. "Miss. Greengrass," he murmured shaking her shoulder and hoping that being possessed by Voldemort hadn't left long term side effects."

Daphne groaned before blinking open blue eyes. "Professor Snape?" she murmured before she gazed around. "Where am I?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Severus asked.

"Trying…Trying to get rid of the journal."

"The journal is taken care of," Severus said helping Daphne to her feet while keeping the journal and the basilisk fangs wrapped in his cloak to keep himself from accidentally stabbing someone with the fangs. He also bent down and picked up the ring before examining the stone curiously.

"Come, let's get out of here, Miss. Greengrass."

Daphne nodded slowly and Severus guided her out of the Chamber.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was part forty nine**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HELPED ME GET MORE THAN 600 REVIEWS ON THIS STORY. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

**Darth: MUST YOU YELL!**

**Blaze: now who's yelling, dad?**

**Darth: (scowls angrily)**

**Blaze: Yes, Darth is my dad**

**Darth: no I'm your monkey!**

**Blaze: cut the sarcasm**

**Darth: bleh**

**Blaze: please review and I will post part fifty, which will cover the aftermath of this event and more, as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	50. Aftermath

**For the part with Bella automatically thinking of Regulus, let's just say she was the one that interrogated him when he was proven traitor for this story. THIS IS AU SO NO FLAMES!**

_**Part Fifty**_

_**Aftermath**_

Harry was sitting beside Luna when Lockhart came running over to join them, his eyes wild with fear. Harry stood up immediately. "Where's my dad?" he demanded.

"Back there," Lockhart replied pointing back the way he had come with his wand.

"And you left him there? You really are a bumbling dunderhead," Harry exclaimed.

"I faced a werewolf and a vampire. I am not a dunderhead."

"But if you faced a werewolf and a vampire then why couldn't you face a basilisk and Voldemort?" Luna asked dreamily. It was an honest question.

Lockhart glared at them. "Well, I know one thing," he sneered. "I am not going to let you idiot kids get the credit for finding the Chamber." He pointed his wand at Luna before shouting, "_obliviate!_"

Luna held up the mirror as if to examine it and the memory charm slammed into the mirror. The mirror redirected the spell and Harry watched, in amazement, as the memory charm slammed into Lockhart and sent him flying backwards. He turned his gaze to Luna before frowning when he noticed the first year Ravenclaw still observing the mirror.

"I wonder who made this," she said dreamily.

"Uh, Luna?"

Luna glanced up. "Yeah Harry?" she asked.

Harry pointed to Lockhart who was slowly pushing himself to his feet and gazing around with confusion in his eyes. "Where am I?" he asked before he glanced at Luna and Harry. "Who are you? What is going on? Why am I here? How did I get here?"

"Did I do that?" Luna asked curiously.

"Apparently so. He cast a spell at you, I think he said obliviate, and you redirected it back at him with the mirror," Harry said.

"What do you want from me?" Lockhart demanded. "Who am I anyway?"

Harry scowled before stunning Lockhart. "Are you all right, Luna?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, Harry. Thank you," she said softly.

Snape appeared at that moment with an exhausted Daphne beside him and glanced at Lockhart briefly before looking at Harry with raised eyebrows.

Harry shrugged. "He tried to obliviate Luna but Luna redirected the spell with the mirror she still had with her," he said.

"And you stunned him?"

"Yeah."

"I think your godfather is beginning to rub off on you, son."

Harry smirked.

"Come on," Snape said leading the way toward the pipe and Harry followed before frowning when he noticed the wound on his father's arm.

"You're hurt," he said.

"It's nothing," Snape said.

"It sure doesn't look like nothing."

Snape glowered at him. "Let's get back."

In a couple of minutes, Snape managed to guide everyone back into the prefect's bathroom. When they left the bathroom, he raised his wand before murmuring "_expecto patronum_" and a ghostly silver doe appeared. Snape murmured a quick message to the Patronus and it galloped away.

"Let's go," he said.

"Where to?" Harry asked.

"The Healer's Ward." Snape flicked his wand and guided an unconscious Lockhart after them as they walked toward the Healer's Ward.

"Poppy," Snape called as he lowered Lockhart's unconscious form onto a bed.

Madame Pomfrey appeared before walking over to join them. "Severus, you're injured," she said.

"I'm fine, Poppy."

"No you are not. Now take a seat. Mr. Snape, Miss. Greengrass and Miss. Lovegood, take a seat as well and I will see to you after I finish seeing to Severus."

"Take a look at Miss. Greengrass as well, Poppy. She needs help more than I do," Snape said. "I know what potions to take but you need to run a complete diagnostic on Miss. Greengrass."

"Very well," Pomfrey grumbled before Snape guided Daphne to a bed and she sat down on it before lying down. Pomfrey began to wave her wand over her while Snape sat down on one of the beds and Harry watched as he pulled out three fangs, a journal with a hole in the middle and a ring. Before he could ask, the doors to the ward opened and Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout and Flitwick walked into the room.

"How did everything go?" Dumbledore asked.

"Good," Snape said pointing his wand to the wound on his arm and murmuring a spell under his breath before he cast a summoning charm and Harry watched as a potion vial flew across the ward into his hand. He swallowed it in one gulp. He pointed to the journal. "It's gone."

Dumbledore looked relieved. "And the basilisk?" he asked.

"Harry convinced her to turn her back on Voldemort," said Snape.

"How did you manage that, my boy?" Dumbledore asked.

"I just convinced her that Salazar Slytherin didn't want her to attack muggleborn and half-bloods," Harry replied.

Dumbledore looked awed. "So we may have an ally in the basilisk?"

"Likely," Snape replied.

* * *

><p>Voldemort was not happy.<p>

Lucius could see it in the dark lord's crimson eyes as he sat at the head of the long table within the conference room in Malfoy Manor. He was sitting on Voldemor'ts left side while Bellatrix sat at his right side, his right hand woman at the moment. Everyone was fighting for that spot and Lucius could tell several of them would do anything to discredit Bellatrix and take her spot. Lucius would have done that before he got married and became a father. Now, his primary objective was to keep his wife, son, best friend and godson safe.

"My plan to create my fifth horcrux has failed," he snarled angrily glaring at his Death Eaters before he pointed his wand at them and cast the Cruciatus Curse.

Lucius and the rest of the Death Eaters collapsed on the ground in agony before Voldemort decided to lift it and they gradually got back into their seats. Voldemort continued to glare at them while Nagini slithered across the table before coiling around Voldemort and resting her head next to his ear.

_One of the four horcruxes created, _Lucius thought. He knew for a fact now that Nagini was a horcrux along with the cup, the diadem and the journal, the last of which was destroyed when Severus stabbed it with the basilisk's fang. Lucius had received a letter from his best friend describing what had happened so he knew what happened.

"Since I was unable to create the ring into my fifth horcrux," Voldemort said coolly. "We're going to have to go back on our last plan, to make a horcrux out of Salazar Slytherin's locket. Unfortunately, I do not know of where the locket s located."

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes. "What about the traitor Regulus?" she asked suddenly.

"Regulus?" Voldemort echoed.

"Yes, he looked rather suspicious when you killed him for betraying us," Bellatrix said before she smirked insanely and added, "You should check the Black Residence. I think it could be there."

"Yes," Voldemort murmured.

"However, I think the Black Residence may be heavily warded. I might be able to get passed the wards because I'm a Black but I don't think anyone else will be able to," Bellatrix added.

Lucius narrowed his eyes. _Damn Bella, trying to gain favor with the dark lord. I hope the locket isn't there so this can blow up in her face, _he thought. As he thought about that, an idea came to him. "But you don't know if the locket is even there, Bellatrix," he said smoothly. "What if you are wrong?'

"I am not wrong. I am sure the locket is there," Bellatrix shrieked angrily glaring at Lucius.

Lucius knew that if he could become Voldemort's right hand man then he could get more information for the Order of the Phoenix than ever before. "Then why don't you check and prove me wrong?" he suggested calmly.

"I will," Bellatrix declared angrily.

Lucius was going to enjoy this entire thing blowing up in Bellatrix's face.

After the meeting, Lucius made his way into the conference room before floo calling his best friend.

Severus knelt down beside the floo. "What can I do for you, Lucius?' he asked.

"May I step over?"

Severus inclined his head in reply before stepping back and Lucius stood up before floo traveling to his best friend's office.

"So what can I do for you, Severus?" Lucius asked.

"I needed to you warn you about something," Lucius said. "Bellatrix seems to think the locket might be at the Black Residence and she's planning on going there to see if she's correct."

Severus nodded eyes narrowed. "Thank you for the warning, Lucius," he said.

Lucius nodded. "I'd best be getting back," he said and, when Severus nodded, he turned around and floo-traveled back to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

><p>Sirius glanced up when his floo flared to life and Snape walked gracefully out of it and he narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here, Snape?" he sneered.<p>

Remus, who was sitting beside his friend, sighed before shaking his head.

Snape curled his lip into a sneer. "I came to give you two a warning. Bellatrix seems to think the locket is hidden here. I suggest you take the locket and leave before she comes," he said.

Sirius swore. "Kreacher!" he shouted.

A _pop_ sounded and Kreacher appeared glaring balefully at Sirius.

"Kreacher, we need the locket," Sirius said.

"No, Kreacher promised Master Regulus," Kreacher snapped.

"You don't understand. Bellatrix is coming here to take the locket to Voldemort," Sirius said.

"Kreacher will not give Madame Bellatrix the locket. Kreacher will protect it," Kreacher declared.

"Do you honestly believe that? Do you really think you can beat Bellatrix?"

Kreacher glared at Sirius before popping away. He reappeared a moment later with the locket in his hand and he thrust it into Sirius's hand. "Take it," he said curtly. "Protect it for Master Regulus."

Sirius nodded before glancing at Snape. "So what now?"

"May as well come over," Snape said curtly. "Albus is looking for another DADA professor since Lockhart Obliviated his own memory."

"That idiot Obliviated his own memory?"

"Yes."

Sirius glowered before nodding and he and Remus floo traveled after Snape into his office. While there, Snape contacted Albus and Sirius gazed around the office as they waited for the headmaster to join them. He then returned to his desk and Sirius watched as he pulled out a ring with a dark stone resting on it from within his drawer.

"What is that?" he asked.

Snape curled his lip in a sneer. "What does it look like, Black?" he said curtly before he put the ring back in his drawer as the floo flared to life and Albus stepped into the office.

"What can I do for you, Severus?" Albus greeted him.

"Lucius spoke with me. He told me that Voldemort is going to try to retrieve Salazar Slytherin's locket and Bellatrix suggested that the locket may be at Grimmauld's Place. As a result, I asked the mangy mutts to bring the locket here before Bellatrix gets to Grimmauld's Place," Snape explained.

Albus glanced at Sirius. "So you have the locket with you?" he asked.

Sirius lifted the locket with the S for Salazar Slytherin etched into it. "Apparently, my brother Regulus took the locket and hid it within Grimmauld's Place when he turned his back on Voldemort just before he was killed," he said.

Albus nodded before he took the locket from Sirius and examined it before glancing at Snape. "Severus, will you hide it within Prince Manor? It seems the best place to hide to where Voldemort will be unable to find it," he said.

Snape nodded before taking the locket. "I'll take it there during the winter holidays," he said before he placed the locket on his desk.

Albus nodded. "Severus, we're going to be having a Staff Meeting this afternoon to decide what to do next term now that the DADA position is open," he said.

Snape nodded and Sirius wondered if Albus would give the Potions Master the position he has been seeking for years now.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was part 50**

**Severus: cool**

**Lucius: yup**

**Harry: what's gonna happen in the next chapter?**

**Blaze: DADA with Dumbledore, the winter holidays, the eighth room on the second floor of Prince Manor and more**

**Harry: ah cool. Wait, what's so important about the eighth room on the second floor of Prince Manor?**

**Severus: you'll just have to wait and see**

**Lucius: I bet that it's filled with a bunch of…**

**Severus: LUCIUS, SHUT UP!**

**Harry: wait, I want to hear what he has to say**

**Lucius: well, what I was going to say was that it is filled with a bunch of po…**

**Severus: (casts silencing charm over Lucius)**

**Blaze: good job, Severus. Please review and I will post part fifty-one as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	51. Winter Vacation

_**Part Fifty One**_

_**Winter Vacation**_

"Harry, are you all right?" Draco gasped running to Harry's side as Harry walked into the Slytherin Common Room.

"I'm fine," Harry replied.

"And Luna?"

"She's fine too. Dad saved us but Lockhart obliviated his own memory."

Draco sneered. "Idiot," he said.

"Yeah he is one. I wonder who our DADA professor is going to be until winter vacation," Harry said.

Draco shrugged. "Who knows? It'll probably be Professor Dumbledore. Have you noticed that all our DADA professors haven't lasted a full term?"

"Yeah, we haven't had much good luck on DADA professors," Harry said with a faint smile. "Come on, why don't we get some sleep?"

Draco nodded and the two of them made their way to their dorm room.

The following day, Draco and Harry walked beside Ron toward the DADA classroom before slipping into it. The classroom was silent and Draco noted that it was filled with students but there was no teacher in sight. Draco frowned before glancing at Harry who looked equally as confused. The year before, Dumbledore had taken over as DADA teacher and he had already been ready to teach the class.

"Is Dumbledore going to be our teacher now or what?" Blaise asked curiously as the Italian made his way to Draco and Harry's side.

"Who knows?" Harry replied sitting down next to Ron and Draco sat down on Harry's other side. Blaise examined Ron for a long moment before taking a seat next to Draco as they waited for their DADA teacher to arrive.

The door opened and Dumbledore walked in his star-speckled neon purple robes. "Hello everyone," he greeted them cheerfully. "Sorry I was late but there were some things I had to take care of. Why don't we begin?"

The class exchanged glances with each other; they had learned quite a bit from Dumbledore the last time the Headmaster took over as DADA professor after Quirrell used all three Unforgivables on campus. Draco examined the headmaster as he began speaking again about what they were supposed to learn in the class that year before he looked at Harry.

"Wow," Ron said. "We're gonna learn more in one class than we learned from Lockhart in an entire term!"

Harry chuckled softly.

After class, Draco, Harry and Ron met up with Hermione and the three of them walked toward the Great Hall. Luna joined them a few moments later and Draco watched as Harry moved to Luna's side before asking the blonde girl if she was all right.

Luna smiled dreamily. "I'm fine, Harry," she said softly.

"I heard about what happened yesterday. I'm so glad you two are safe," Hermione said. "Why did you go though, Harry?"

"I was the only one who could open the Chamber of Secrets," Harry replied. "And I'm the only one who could have spoken to the Basilisk." He knew that all of his friends knew that he was a Parselmouth, he had told them himself, so he knew they wouldn't be too surprised to hear he spoke with the basilisk. "When I finally convinced her that Riddle tricked her, she stopped working for him."

"Her?" Ron echoed eyes wide.

"Yeah, the basilisk is a girl, Salazar Slytherin said so," Luna said softly.

"Oh."

"Come on, let's get to lunch," Harry said. "Ron's hungry again."

Ron's cheeks turned as red as his hair.

"When isn't Ron hungry?" Draco snorted and Ron punched him in the shoulder. "Ow!"

Luna chuckled.

The five of them walked into the Great Hall and Draco watched as Ron jogged over to the Gryffindor table to sit between his brothers Fred and George. Hermione and Luna made their way to the Ravenclaw table to sit beside third year Cho Chang and Draco glanced at Harry as the two of them made their way to the Slytherin table.

"I'm so glad it's almost time for winter vacation," Draco said.

Harry smiled. "Yeah. Dad says we're going to have Christmas at Prince Manor this year and he said Uncle Lucius, Aunt Cissy and you are welcomed to come if you can get away from ol' Voldy."

"Ol' Voldy?" Draco laughed. He and Harry were sitting as far from the other Slytherins as possible to avoid being overheard since Snape had firmly told Harry that no one was supposed to know about Lucius and Narcissa being Harry's godparents because it would put them in danger. The only ones who knew about the Malfoys being Harry's godparents was Draco, because he was their son, the Weasleys, and Hermione.

"What about 'Mione?" Draco asked curiously. The potion that would reverse Hermione's petrification had been administered to her that morning, or so Snape had said. Harry was looking forward to seeing his friend after so long. "Is she still staying with Black?"

"Actually, we don't know. Dad won't tell me but I think she is staying with Black for the time being and I think she's safer there from ol' Voldy."

Draco laughed. "Okay, I'm going to start calling Voldemort ol' Voldy from now on."

Harry grinned before he turned his gaze to his food and Draco followed suit when he spotted Daphne and Blaise moving over to sit beside them.

"Thought you could use some company," Blaise said.

Daphne merely nodded in greeting her eyes distant and Harry frowned. "Are you all right?" he asked.

Daphne nodded before looking away as she began to eat.

Draco glanced at Harry in confusion.

'Tell you later' Harry mouthed back at him before he went back to eating.

* * *

><p>Severus found himself examining the ring again. The dark stone on the golden band reminded him of something but he couldn't seem to place where he has seen the inscription upon the stone before. The dark stone itself was something he felt he should recognize, it was as black as an onyx and yet glimmered whenever the light hit it. The inscription on the stone, however, was a circle inscribed within a triangle with a line bisecting it and Severus felt as if he's seen that before.<p>

He put the ring away when he heard a knock on the door. "Come," he called.

The door opened and Black, glowering, walked into the office with Albus just behind him. Black and Lupin had decided to stay within Hogwarts for the time being just in case Bellatrix decided to go to Grimmauld's Place in search of the locket. The locket was currently staying in the same drawer that Severus kept the strange stone.

"Hello Severus," Albus greeted him sitting down in front of the office and Black, glowering and muttering something under his breath, also sat down.

"Albus, Black," Severus said sneering out the last name, which caused Black to glare at him. "What can I do for you?"

"We actually came because we want to ask a favor from you."

"And what favor will that be?"

"Grimmauld's Place isn't exactly safe right now," Albus said, "because of the fact that Bellatrix could show up at any given moment and if we hide it or place it beneath the Fidelius Charm then she could suspect that someone told us Grimmauld's Place would be in danger since Lucius informed us that Voldemort doesn't think Grimmauld's Place is the Order's headquarters. And so we were hoping you would be so kind as to…"

"No."

Albus frowned. "Severus, you haven't even heard my request."

"I already know what it is," replied Severus, "and no."

"Severus, it is the only safe place at the moment," replied the headmaster.

"For them, perhaps, but not for Harry. Where am I going to keep Lupin during the full moon?"

For a long moment, Albus was silent, eyes narrowed. "Is there any place you could keep him? An extra room perhaps?"

Severus narrowed his eyes in thought. "Perhaps," he said flatly. "That doesn't mean I want Black or Lupin to stay at Prince Manor for winter vacation."

"And what about Miss. Granger?"

Severus narrowed his obsidian eyes; he remembered that Granger was staying with Black while her parents were out of England to protect them from Voldemort as well as allow Granger to stay in school. He knew that Voldemort would go after Granger for two reasons; she was one of Harry's closest friends and she as a muggleborn witch.

"Very well, the mangy mutts and Miss. Granger can stay at Prince Manor for winter vacation," Severus said finally.

"Fantastic," Albus said cheerily starting to get to his feet.

"Albus, may I ask you something?" Severus asked remembering the symbol he spotted on the ring he had taken from Daphne when Voldemort left her body.

"Of coruse, my boy?"

"Have you ever seen this symbol before?" Severus asked _accio_ing a piece of parchment and a quill before he drew the symbol he saw on the stone before handing the piece of parchment to Albus.

Albus took the paper before examining it, his eyes going wide. "That's the symbol of the Deathly Hallows," he said handing the parchment back.

"The what?" Black asked curiously.

"The Deathly Hallows. You can find the tale about them in "The Tale of the Three Brothers" in _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. Why do you ask?"

"Actually, I saw it somewhere," Severus replied deciding Albus should know about the ring. He reached into the drawer before removing the ring and showing it to the headmaster. "This was what Voldemort tried to turn into a horcrux."

Albus examined the ring curiously. "It looks familiar," he murmured. "I feel as though I've seen this before but I don't know from where."

"I feel it too," Severus admitted examining the dark stone. For some reason, it was as if the stone was beckoning to him and Severus had to force himself to look away from it. He knew it wasn't cursed, the spells he had cast over it had made sure of that, but there was a temptation around it that seemed to call to him. He quickly brushed those thoughts away and reinforced his Occlumency shields as he placed the ring on his desk.

"Voldemort will likely be looking for the ring as well as the locket so I think it would be best to hide the ring with the locket in Prince Manor," he said.

"A good idea," Albus agreed. "Also, we're having a staff meeting after classes today to decide on who is going to be the DADA professor next term."

Severus narrowed his eyes.

"The position is cursed, Severus," Albus said gently. "I know you would make a wonderful DADA professor but I think it would be best if we find someone else to take over for next term. Next year, we can revisit the issue."

"Honestly, it seems that our DADA professors haven't lasted more than a term," Severus said. "Quirrell died before winter vacation, you refused to have Lupin come back for this year after he finished off the year last year and Lockhart obliviated himself before winter vacation."

"Ah yes, it does seem that they have not lasted a full term. That is precisely why I do not want to risk having you as DADA professor."

"With Voldemort back, I think we should have someone who knows about the dark arts and understands how to defend themselves against them," Severus reminded the headmaster. "If you will not give me the position then I suggest you find an Auror to take the job because they'll be more likely to teach the students how to defend themselves against Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

"Yes I shall," Albus said. "I shall leave you now. Sirius, will you let Miss. Granger know that she will be staying at Prince Manor during winter vacation instead of Grimmauld's Place?"

"I'll send her an owl since she's in class right now," Black said. "I should also go find Remus and tell him the good news." He said the last two words sarcastically and Severus glared at him but the wizard merely glared back before turning around and walking out of the office.

* * *

><p>The days leading up to winter vacation went by quickly and finals went by even quicker. It wasn't long before the last day of school before winter vacation arrived and Harry found himself eagerly looking forward to returning to Prince Manor. He knew that this would be the first actual Christmas at Prince Manor with his father and he was looking forward to it. He had spent last Christmas with the Weasleys and the year before, he had spent it with the Dursleys, which wasn't something he wanted to remember. He was also looking forward to returning to Prince Manor because Sirius, Professor Lupin and Hermione, who had recovered fully along with everyone else who was petrified, would be going with him.<p>

"Your dad was kind enough to invite us over for vacation," Sirius had said when he informed Harry that he would be accompanying Harry to Prince Manor.

"Hey, mate, you all right? You were spacing out there for a moment," Ron said breaking into Harry's thoughts.

Harry blinked before glancing at his friend. "Sorry," he said. "I guess I was just thinking 'bout Christmas. This is going to be my first Christmas at Prince Manor and my first one with Sirius."

"Oh yeah, it is huh?" Ron said. "Wish I could go but mum says that you should have this Christmas for just family and, well, Hermione."

Hermione scowled good-humoredly. Harry, Ron and Draco had been happy when she joined them in the Great Hall and was all right even though Draco was too stubborn to admit it out loud.

Draco snorted. "You two are lucky," he grumbled. "I wonder if I can convince my father to let me stay at Prince Manor for winter vacation."

"Doubt it," Ron said.

"Hey Ron, are you…"

"…coming or not?" Fred and George called from where they were standing near the carriages with Percy at their side.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Ron grumbled. "See ya, mate. Have a nice Christmas."

"You too, Ron," Harry said before watching Ron jog over to join his brothers near the wall that marked the entrance/exit of Platform 9 ¾. Harry, Hermione and Draco walked through the wall into King's Cross before gazing around for their parents or guardians.

"Draco!"

Harry and Draco glanced up as Narcissa walked over to join them, her blonde hair pulled into a bun into the top of her head and strands of hair falling into her face. "Hello mother," he greeted her.

"We must get going, Draco," Narcissa said. "Your father is…busy at the moment and it would be best to get home now. Hello Harry."

"Hi Aunt Cissy," Harry replied quietly to avoid being overheard by anyone nearby.

"Bye Harry," Draco said before he took his mother's arm and his mother, shrinking Draco's stuff and putting it in her pocket, turned before apparating away with a soft _crack_ that distilled the air. Harry and Hermione grabbed their stuff before jogging over to join Snape, Sirius and Lupin who were standing nearby. Harry briefly noticed that Snape and Sirius had purposely put Lupin between them and Lupin just looked resigned.

"Hey there kiddo," Sirius said wrapping his arms around Harry before ruffling his hair.

Harry scowled. "Hi Sirius," he greeted him hugging his godfather back before pulling back to greet his father and Lupin.

"Let's get going," Snape said shrinking Harry's stuff and Harry could see Sirius doing the same thing with Hermione's stuff. "The less time we spend out in the open the better."

Sirius nodded before taking Hermione's arm, turning on the spot and apparating away with a _crack_. Snape and Harry followed and they reappeared at the base of the familiar small hill with Prince Manor looming over them. Sirius, Hermione and Lupin reappeared at their side and Snape led the way toward the manor.

"Cai!" he called as he walked into the house.

A _pop_ sounded and Cai appeared before them. "Master Severus is back," she greeted them happily.

Harry chuckled.

"Did you get the extra rooms and the safe room prepared, Cai?" Severus asked.

"Yes, Cai got the rooms ready. Two extra ones next to the library and a safe room in the cellar away from your lab," she said.

"Thank you, Cai."

"Safe room?" Harry echoed.

Snape glanced at him. "I'll explain in a bit, Harry. Cai, will you show Miss. Granger, Black and Lupin to their rooms?"

"Yes Master Severus. Cai'll get right on that. Come along you three," Cai said happily before she led the way upstairs and Hermione, Sirius and Lupin followed them. Harry glanced at his father who handed him his stuff and he quickly made his way upstairs.

* * *

><p>Hermione examined her room. It was done in blue and bronze to represent Ravenclaw and she glanced at Cai who was standing beside her. "You did this?" she asked.<p>

"Yes. Master Severus asked Cai to decorate Miss. Granger's room and Cai decided on this colors. Do you like it, Mistress Granger?"

Hermione nodded. "I love it and will you please just call me Hermione?" she asked examining the small female house elf. She didn't exactly understand why house elves worked for witches and wizards but she could see that Cai was very happy working for Snape.

"Very well, Mistress Hermione."

"Just Hermione please."

"All right Hermione. Come, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, let Cai show you your rooms."

"Thank you," Lupin said gently before following the house elf. Sirius unshrunk and handed Hermione her stuff.

"Do you think Crookshanks will be all right by himself at Grimmauld's Place?" Hermione asked referring to her familiar that she got in Diagon Alley before her first year at school.

"He can hide himself and I told Kreacher to make sure he is all right," Sirius assured her.

"Thanks Sirius."

"No problem, Hermione." Sirius jogged after Lupin and Cai and Hermione stepped into her room before placing her stuff on the bed, which was covered by a blue and bronze comforter and the floor was covered in blue carpet. The windows offered a good view of the backyard and the forest that lay beyond.

"Hey 'Mione, do you like the room?"

Hermione jumped before whirling around to find Harry standing in the doorway to the room. "Harry, don't do that," she exclaimed.

Harry chuckled. "Sorry," he said. "Dad said that dinner'll be ready soon. What are you going to do?"

"I think I'll get started on our holiday homework," Hermione replied.

Harry snorted. "I think it's cruel of teachers to give us homework during vacation," he muttered.

"Homework is used to reinforce what we learned and they give it to us to help us remember what we learned," Hermione reminded Harry.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Harry said with a faint smile. "But come on, we have until January to finish the homework. Let's go play Wizard's Chess or even go to my dad's library."

"Will he allow us in there?"

"I can ask him."

"Okay."

Hermione followed Harry as he led the way downstairs and toward the living room where his father was.

* * *

><p>When Harry and Hermione disappeared into the library after receiving Severus's permission, the Potions Master made his way upstairs and toward the door he hadn't used for several years. The door led to a secret room that only he and his mother knew about; it was a special, protected room where several items were located. Not in the least were recipes for potions that he and his mother had been working on, incantations of spells he and his mother had created and ancient heirlooms passed down through the generations.<p>

He walked down the hallway passed the library with Slytherin's locket and the ring in one of his hands before he reached the door. Pulling out his wand, he murmured a few spells before tapping the door to where the magic around the door recognized his wand and clicked open. He pushed the door open all the way before stepping into the dark room and waving his wand and the room brightened as lights hanging on the wall lit up. The room was more a long hallway about three meters wide with bookshelves and desks lining the walls.

Severus walked down the hallway before he came to a stop at the end of the hallway as the door closed behind him. The wall opposite of the door was occupied by a large bookshelf and Severus could see many items glimmering on the shelves. He placed Slytherin's locket on the shelf in the middle and examining the ring for a few more minutes before placing it on the shelf beside the locket. He then walked out of the room before closing the door and casting the appropriate locking charms over the door.

"Master Severus, dinner is ready," Cai said appearing before him.

"Thank you Cai. Will you tell Harry, Hermione and the others that dinner's ready?"

"Right away, Master Severus," the house elf replied before she popped away.

Severus made his way downstairs before entering the kitchen. Harry and Hermione, the latter of whom had a book in her hands, appeared a few moments after him. "I told Hermione she could take the book out of the library. I hope that's all right, dad," Harry said.

"It is fine so long as she puts it back," Severus replied noticing that the book Hermione was reading was one of his Greek Mythology books.

Black and Lupin appeared a moment later. "So what's for dinner?" Black asked cheerfully plopping down on a chair next to Hermione before leaning back in the chair.

"Stop that, Black," Severus growled.

"Why?" Black's answer came a moment later when the chair fell and he landed with a _thump_ on his back.

"That's why," Severus said with a smirk.

Black scowled as he got to his feet and retook his seat. "That was not funny," he growled.

"It sort of was."

"Shut up, Snape."

"Make me."

"Will you two stop it?" Lupin said with a sigh. "Maybe Albus was right. If you two have to stay in the same household for all of winter vacation then I doubt one of you will make it out alive."

Severus and Black merely continued to glare at each other even as Cai placed dinner on the table.

Harry began eating and Hermione put the book she had been reading away before starting to eat as well. "This is very good, Professor Snape," she said glancing at Severus.

"Thank Cai, not me," Severus replied with a shrug.

"Cai's happy yous like it, Hermione," Cai said smiling before she popped away and Severus turned his attention to his meal.

* * *

><p>Lucius could tell Bellatrix was angry because she walked into the manor and slammed the door hard behind her, dark eyes blazing with fury. "You knew," she screeched. "You somehow knew the locket wasn't going to be there!"<p>

"I merely thought it wouldn't be there," Lucius said curtly. "I mean, it seemed very unlikely given what happened to Regulus. I doubted that he would have been able to move it far before the dark lord caught up with him."

Bellatrix snarled in fury.

Their marks burned at that moment and Lucius and Bellatrix made their way into the conference room before bowing to the dark lord when Voldemort appeared in front of them. "Bellatrix, did you find the locket?" he demanded without preamble.

"No my lord," Bellatrix replied glaring at Lucius.

"_Crucio_!"

Lucius watched with some amount of satisfaction as Bellatrix collapsed on the ground as the Cruciatus Curse slammed into his body.

"You were positive the locket was there, Bellatrix," Voldemort snarled in fury as he retracted the curse and Bellatrix scrambled to her feet.

"I'm sorry, my lord," she said. "I was positive it was there."

"But you were wrong," Voldemort snarled, "just as Lucius said. Lucius!"

Lucius moved forward before bowing. "Yes, my lord?"

"Where do you think the locket is?"

Remembering that Severus had to give some true facts in order to stay on Voldemort's good side and also knowing that the locket was likely hidden away safely. "I believe the Order of the Phoenix may have already found it," he said.

"And why do you believe that?"

"If Regulus did take the locket then there is a chance that he delivered it directly to Dumbledore rather than hiding it in the Black Residence as Bellatrix had thought," Lucius replied.

"So it is with Dumbledore?"

"I do not know for sure but I believe it is likely it is in Dumbledore's possession," Lucius replied calmly.

Voldemort scowled. "Also the traitor Severus has the last item I wished to create into another horcrux," he said. "We will have to make do with the ones we have now. However, it is time we start working toward taking over the Ministry as well as destroying Potter and the traitor."

"Minister Fudge is being protected by an Order member constantly," Lucius said. "There are at least two Order members at the Minister's side at all times. If we are to take him out then we will have to catch him off guard, when the other Order members are no longer at his side."

"We will have to plan it accordingly then," Voldemort said flatly. "But for now, let us go to Yorkshire."

Lucius grimaced but noticed Bellatrix looked happy and he stood up before following the Death Eaters and Voldemort as they made their way to Yorkshire.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was part fifty one**

**Darth: that's cool.**

**Severus: (sipping cappuccino) what's going to happen in the next chapter?**

**Blaze: (purses lips together in thought) the raid in Yorkshire, Christmas, Aurora, old new DADA professor, etc**

**Lucius: cool**

**Harry: hi**

**Draco: hi**

**Voldy: hi**

**Harry: **_**bloody blazes! Leave me alone!**_** (Punches Voldy in the face and stalks off)**

**Severus and Lucius: (snicker)**

**Voldy: don't you dare snicker at me, Lucius, Severus**

**Severus and Lucius: (snicker louder)**

**Voldy: (pulls out wand)**

**Sirius: (runs Voldy over on flying motorcycle) are you gonna end this chapter or not?**

**Blaze: I'm getting to it. Please review and I will post part fifty two as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	52. The Capture

Since I do not know England very well, please don't blame me if I get anything wrong.

_**Part Fifty Two**_

_**The Capture**_

Lucius watched as Voldemort walked through the streets of the city of Bradford in West Yorkshire. Muggles ran at the sight of them and Bellatrix, Goyle, the Carrow twins and Dolohov were enjoying terrorizing the muggles with whatever spell they could think of. Bellatrix's blasting spell already left some buildings in ruins and she wasn't slowing down, laughing insanely as she cast curses and hexes left and right.

Lucius participated as best as he could while at the same time wondering how in the world was Severus able to help the muggles and not get caught. Lucius may not like muggles and would prefer to not associate with them but that didn't mean he wanted them dead. _How the bloody hell did Severus manage to do this?_ He wondered silently as he moved to the side of the group of Death Eaters as they continued to raid the city.

He then glided off to join a group of muggles while at the same time casting a few curses at another area. "Get out of here, run that way," he barked out softly pointing down an alley that lay next to the little family.

The family didn't think twice. The mother grabbed her child, turned and ran as if a pack of bloodthirsty werewolves were after her and the father took the other child before following. Lucius moved backwards before casting a blasting curse that sealed the alley behind the family so the Death Eaters would think he was participating while at the same time preventing them from noticing the escaping family.

Lucius did the same with a couple more families before sealing off the alleys he had directed the families to. He wasn't as great at helping these muggles as Severus was but he thought he was doing a pretty good job.

"There is something I must obtain. The rest of you, continue with what you are doing and report back to Malfoy Manor when you've had your fill,' he ordered before he turned on the spot and apparated away.

_Oh this is not good,_ Lucius thought sending another blasting curse at a nearby building before casting a silent repelling charm that sent the family who was directly beneath the falling rubble flying backwards. He moved forward rapidly before casting another series of spells while ordering the family to run down the alley and don't look back.

They ran and Lucius blocked off the alley again before spotting Fenrir attempting to bite a girl of no more than eight years who was crying and trying to escape the werewolf. Imagining the muggle as his child or his godson was what allowed Lucius to bark out, "_stupefy_", aim it at the girl and accidentally on purpose tossing the spell at Fenrir.

The werewolf was stunned and Lucius dashed forward before pointing his wand at the girl. "Run!" he whispered softly and cast a repelling charm on the girl to send her flying into an alley before following it up with a blasting curse that sealed off the alley. However, he noticed he was quickly running out of alleys to send the muggles down so he would have to try and come up with something else.

"What the bloody hell is the matter with you?" Fenrir demanded when the stunning charm wore off.

Lucius shrugged curling his lip into a sneer. "What are you talking about, Grayback? You're the one who got knocked down by a simple stunning charm."

"That _you_ sent at me."

"How do you know it was me? You were stalking that mudblood so you weren't paying much attention now were you?"

Fenrir couldn't say anything in response because Lucius was right and he hadn't been paying attention while he was stalking the girl. He glared at Lucius before dashing back into the battle and Lucius followed while at the same time smirking inwardly. _Well it seems as though I'm doing a pretty good job. I wonder if this is what Severus had to deal with every time he was spying on the dark lord,_ he thought before he cast another curse.

Voldemort came back about twenty minutes later and ordered the Death Eaters to stop before apparating to Malfoy Manor and the rest of the Death Eaters followed rapidly.

Voldemort sat down at the head of the conference table when the Death Eaters walked into the manor before he placed a necklace on the table. "I have decided that since it is likely we will be unable to retrieve the locket or the ring that I will turn this into my fifth horcrux," he stated.

"What is it?" Goyle asked dumbly.

Lucius curled his lip into a sneer.

"It's known as the Necklace of Harmonia," Voldemort said impatiently. "It brings great misfortune to all who wear it. I believe it would be the best item to use for my horcrux for no one would think to use this item as a horcrux. However, we must get things moving quickly. Lucius, what of the Minister?"

"Still paranoid, my lord. He has an Order member with him at all times."

"Can you get close to him?"

"I can only get as close as his desk. The Order does not trust and will not let me get any closer."

Voldemort narrowed his crimson eyes. "We will need to find a more subtle way of dealing with the minister then. Also, I believe there is something else we need to accomplish. Bellatrix, I want you to lead an attack on Surrey again but this time, I want you to grab the squib Arabella Figg that managed to elude our grasp when we went to Surrey last time. Bring her to me alive."

"Yes my lord," Bellatrix said cackling in glee.

"Take whoever you wish with you," Voldemort ordered. "And do not fail me again." When Bellatrix failed Voldemort last time, she lost favor as well as her position as the dark lord's right hand woman.

"You're dismissed. Lucius, stay a moment," Voldemort stated.

The other Death Eaters got up and left the conference room although Lucius caught sight of a faint pout on Bellatrix's pale face. He decided not to think about it even as he suppressed a shudder.

"Yes my lord," he said bowing as he stood.

Voldemort gazed at him coolly. "You do know that Severus is a traitor, yes?"

Lucius nodded keeping his mind occluded as Severus had taught him. "Yes my lord."

"I want you to maintain your supposed _friendship,_" Voldemort sneered out the word as though it was a curse, "with him and, when I tell you to, bring him to me alive."

"Yes my lord."

Voldemort nodded before turning around and walking way.

* * *

><p>Severus was sitting in his library with a glass of firewhiskey in his hand and a Potions journal in his other hand when his floo flared to life. He swallowed a gulp of the drink before placing it on the table that lay next to the chair he was sitting on before he got up and walked to the fireplace.<p>

Lucius's head was floating in the green flames. "May I step over, Severus?" he asked.

Severus nodded before stepping back and the blonde wizard's head disappeared before his entire body disappeared and he let out a sigh. Severus cast a wandless wordless spell to bring the firewhiskey and two glasses to him before he offered one to Lucius who took the glass, waited for Severus to fill it before sipping it.

"The dark lord came up with another idea for a horcrux," Lucius said once he finished swallowing the alcohol. "He took the Necklace of Harmonia and is going to turn that into a horcrux. Not only that but he has asked me to remain friends with you and wants me to bring you to him when he asks me to."

Severus frowned. "That's not good," he said sipping at the firewhiskey. "And the Necklace of Harmonia? As the Greek artifact that is rumored to cause great misfortune to anyone who wears it?"

Lucius raised his eyebrows. "I didn't even know that until the dark lord mentioned it," he admitted.

"I read a lot and my mother loved to read about Greek Mythology."

"I see."

"Dad!"

Severus turned his gaze to the door to the library. "Come on in, son," he called back before the door opened and Harry stepped in.

"Dad, I was won…oh, hi Uncle Lucius," Harry said smiling in greeting to the blonde wizard. "How's Draco?"

"He's all right," Lucius replied. "It's good to see you, Harry. How are you?"

"I'm good."

"What did you want, Harry?" Severus asked.

"Sirius wants to know if we can go to muggle London," Harry said.

"Why?"

"I dunno. He said he wanted to surprise me. He's inviting Remus and Hermione's coming. He said you could come to though he sounded reluctant."

Severus snorted. "Go ahead, Harry, but remind Black and Lupin to contact Dumbledore. Remember the rules."

"All right, dad." Harry turned before leaving the library.

"They're going to have to be careful," Lucius said. "But, so long as they aren't anywhere near Surrey, they should be fine."

"Why? What's happening in Surrey?"

"The dark lord sent Bellatrix and a couple of other Death Eaters to Surrey to capture the squib known as Arabella Figg."

Severus frowned. "Miss. Figg?"

"You know her?"

The former spy nodded. "She was the one that watched over Harry before I found out he was my son. Harry talked about her sometimes. I'd better tell Albus and the mangy mutts."

Lucius's lips quirked into the beginnings of a smile but he managed to repress it. "I'd best get back before anyone notices," he said before he turned around and floo traveled to Spinner's End and, through there, Malfoy Manor.

Severus turned around before leaving the library in an attempt to catch up with Black, Lupin, Harry and Hermione before they left.

After warning Black, without alarming Harry and Hermione, Severus placed a floo call to Albus before warning him of the attack on Surrey as well as the fifth item Voldemort wanted to turn into a horcrux.

"The Necklace of Harmonia? I would not have thought he would use that item," Albus admitted. "I will contact a few order members to go to Arabella Figg's place and help protect her. I am sure they can make it seem as though they're just visiting when the attack happens so as to not place suspicion on Lucius."

Severus nodded.

"Where is Harry, my boy?" Albus asked curiously.

"He and Miss. Granger went on an outing in Muggle London with the mangy mutts," Severus replied. "I already warned them about the attack on Surrey though."

"All right. Let me know if Lucius brings you anything else you feel I should know."

"I will, Albus."

Albus disappeared through the floo and Severus made his way back to the library to continue reading.

* * *

><p>Tonks appeared with a <em>crack<em> that distilled the air on Privet Drive before walking toward Number 5, which was the squib Arabella Figg's place. At her side walked Shacklebolt who had just finished his watch on the Minister of Magic and the two of them walked toward the entrance to the house.

"Albus says there's going to be an attack here," Shacklebolt said to the bubblegum pink haired Metamorphmagus.

Tonks glanced curiously at the tall black wizard. "You don't believe him?" she asked curiously.

"I trust his word. I just don't trust where he got this information." Shacklebolt, like the majority of the Order of the Phoenix, did not trust the spy within Voldemort's ranks who had replaced Severus: Lucius Malfoy.

"Hey, if Albus and Severus believe him then we should too," Tonks said with a shrug. "I mean, you didn't trust the information Severus brought the Order during the first war and you gave him the benefit of the doubt."

"True enough." Shacklebolt knocked on the door and there was a moment of silence before Arabella Figg opened the door; one of her half-Kneazles poked her nose out of the house to examine the two newcomers.

"Hello Tonks, Kingsley, come on in," Arabella said before she stepped aside and the two Order members walked into the house. Arabella closed the door behind her before inviting the two Order members to take a seat while she got them a cup of tea.

"What brings you two here?" she asked handing Tonks and Shacklebolt a cup of tea.

"Albus believes you are in danger," Shacklebolt said sipping at the tea.

Arabella frowned. "He does?"

"Yes. He has received word that You-Know-Who's agents are going to try and kidnap you and take you to him."

"Oh dear."

"Yup. That's why we are here," Tonks said before she smiled and added, "Although I don't think they're expecting us to be here. Albus told us to make it seem as though we were visiting when the attack occurred."

Arabella's brow furrowed. "Why?" she asked confused.

"Because the person's, who told Albus about the attack, life would be placed in jeopardy if You-Know-Who's agents figured out it wasn't a freak accident that brought us here just before they were supposed to attack," Shacklebolt explained. In order to further protect Lucius, Narcissa and Draco, the Order had agreed to not mention Lucius's name at all while speaking with anyone. However, since Arabella was an Order member, she already knew Lucius and so knew it was Lucius who warned Albus about the upcoming attack.

"That's also why we aren't taking you someplace safer than here," Tonks said apologetically. "That would definitely make things suspicious."

"I understand and I thank you." Arabella was silent for a long moment. "How is Harry by the way? Do you know?"

"From what I've heard, he's much better than when he was with those despicable muggles," Shacklebolt said.

"I am glad Harry got out of that house. I only wish it was sooner but Albus wouldn't listen to me. Whatever happened to the Dursleys?"

"Last I heard, the aunt and uncle were placed in a muggle prison and the cousin was placed in a foster home," Tonks said.

"At least they can't hurt Harry anymore. The poor sweet boy. I'm glad he has a father to take care of him now," Arabella said. She, like every member of the Order of the Phoenix, knew Harry was Severus's son.

Tonks nodded. "Well, I guess we're just gonna stay here until those Death Eaters attack," she said.

"Make yourself at home," Arabella said gently.

"Thank you," Shacklebolt replied.

* * *

><p>Harry narrowed his eyes as he examined the book he was holding in his hands. He remembered when he had been in the library that there had been many books on Greek Mythology and, when he asked his father about it, Snape had told him that he, like his mother, had a love for Greek Mythology. However, out of all the books Harry had seen, he didn't see the one he was currently holding in his hands: <em>The Odyssey <em>by Homer.

Harry has never heard of Homer before but he knew it was Greek Mythology because the bookstore clerk had told him so. She had said that it was the tale of the Greek hero Odysseus's journey home after the end of the Trojan War. And, since Harry knew his father liked Greek Mythology and he didn't see the book in his father's library, he thought it would make a nice Christmas gift.

He jogged over to join Remus who was browsing the books nearby. Sirius had left them alone in the bookstore while he kept watch outside. Harry didn't know why he was keeping watch but he was positive Remus did even if the former DADA professor wouldn't tell him.

Hermione glanced at him as he joined them. "You're getting _The Odyssey_? I've heard about it and I'd like to read it sometime," she said.

"I'm getting it for my dad," Harry admitted. "Maybe he'll let you borrow it."

"Your dad likes Greek Mythology?"

"Yeah, he told me so when I asked him about the many Greek Mythology books I saw in his library."

"Ah."

Remus glanced at them. "Is that all you're getting, Harry?" he asked.

"Uh actually I wanted to get something else but…" he glanced at Hermione who didn't seem to have noticed the look.

Remus understood. "Have you finished picking out what you wanted, Hermione?" he asked.

"Yeah Professor Lupin," Hermione said.

"Please, just Lupin or Remus, Hermione."

"Oh, all right, Remus." Hermione sounded hesitant as if she wasn't used to calling her former professors by their first name.

"Let's go buy those for you and then you can join Sirius. I daresay he could use some company before he gets into mischief," Remus said as the two of them walked to the register. Harry slipped through the bookshelves before making his way over to a nearby bookshelf where he had spotted a book he thought Hermione would like for Christmas.

After he bought the books, he and Remus joined Sirius and Hermione outside of the store. Sirius straightened up from where he was leaning against the wall of the building. "Took you long enough," he grunted.

"You never did like books, Padfoot," Remus said shaking his head with a sigh.

"Eh, I read them only to get by in school. Couldn't really get into them after that. Come on, I don't know about you but I'm starving."

"Well it is almost lunchtime. Do you want to go to the _Leaky Cauldron_?" Remus asked dropping his voice to avoid being overheard by muggles.

"All right."

"What do you two say?"

"Okay," Hermione said.

"I am kinda hungry," Harry said as his stomach growled.

Sirius laughed. "Kinda?" he echoed when he finished laughing.

Harry glared at Sirius.

"Wow, kiddo, when you glare, you sure do look a lot like Snape."

"Don't tell me you're intimidated by a twelve year old, Sirius?" Remus said lips quirking into a small smile and golden eyes glistening with amusement.

"No, not at all. It's just…" Sirius broke off before shrugging. "Come on, let's get something to eat. Harry's growling stomach is starting to get louder."

"No it's not," Harry protested following his godfather with Hermione at his side and Remus bringing up the rear of the group.

"Sure, kiddo, whatever you say."

* * *

><p>On Christmas Eve, Severus woke up to the sound of someone attempting to floo call him and, as he checked the time, wondered who the bloody hell would be calling him at four in the bloody morning. Sighing as the chime sounded again, this time more urgently, Severus swung his feet off his bed before standing up. He then walked out of his room to answer the call and was half-surprised to find Albus's head floating in the green flames.<p>

"Severus, I'm sorry to barge in at this hour but I need to talk to you," Albus said a worried look in his eyes.

Severus nodded and stepped back. Albus's head disappeared and, a moment later, his entire body reappeared through the flames. "What is it, Albus?" he asked.

"There was an attack on Surrey just as Lucius said," Albus replied. "Arabella is fine but Kingsley got injured rather badly and there is no word on Tonks' location."

Severus's lips pressed into a thin line. "Is it likely Tonks was taken by the Death Eaters?" he asked.

"Very likely, yes, but Lucius has as of yet to contact us to tell us if our assumptions are true."

"If Tonks' was captured then Lucius will be too busy to inform us. I fear Tonks' life might be in endanger, especially considering that Voldemort wishes to create a fifth horcrux."

"I fear that as well."

For a long moment, Severus was silent. Then he said, "I think it'll be best if we keep this on a down low, at least until after Christmas. No sense in ruining everyone's holiday over this. However, I will keep an eye out for any word on Tonks' location and keep in contact with Lucius as well. I'll let you know if I find anything."

"Thank you, Severus. Have a happy Christmas," Albus said before floo-traveling away.

Severus rubbed his head before sighing. _This year just keeps getting better and better,_ he thought sarcastically as he turned around and made his way back to his bed while, at the same time, hoping Tonks was all right even though he knew it wasn't likely.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was part fifty two**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Harry: what's gonna happen in the next chapter?**

**Severus: we'll take a look into the mind of both Tonks and Lucius as well as a rescue and Christmas, not necessarily in that order**

**Lucius: (steps into computer room) pizza's here**

**Severus: finally, we ordered that three hours ago!**

**Lucius: I finally just gave up and apparated to the place to get it**

**Severus: smart**

**Blaze: please review and I will post part fifty three as soon as I possibly can**


	53. Liberation

_**Part Fifty Three**_

_**Liberation**_

Tonks groaned as she blinked open her eyes. She was lying in a small stone room with no window so she assumed it was a cellar of some sort. Her hair turned a shade of green to represent her twinge of fear as memories of what had happened came back into her mind. The Death Eaters had attacked Surrey, as Lucius had predicted, and they had set fire to Arabella Figg's house. Tonks and Kingsley had managed to get Arabella out of the house but, because she was a Squib, she couldn't apparate to safety. Kingsley had no choice but to toss the emergency Portkey, which Albus had keyed to work only for Arabella in spite of her lack of magic, and told her to get out of here. He insisted Tonks go with him but Tonks refused to leave Kingsley alone to fend off several Death Eaters, Bellatrix LeStrange being among them.

After Arabella was clear, Kingsely and Tonks attacked simultaneously but a _diffindo_ caught Kingsley in the chest followed by a Cruciatus from Bellatrix. Tonks managed to hit her in the arm with a bone breaking curse but that enraged her insane aunt and she retaliated by casting several spells at Tonks, most of which the young Auror in training managed to dodge. Tonks had only graduated less than two years earlier and had joined the Auror Academy before joining the Order of the Phoenix. It was unfortunate that she had been forced to train rather quickly to be of some use to the Order.

However, she had not expected to have to face Bellatrix LeStrange.

As it turned out, fighting her insane aunt when she has only been in the Auror Academy for a little over a year and a half was not the wisest thing to do. Bellatrix had managed to land several curses, the Cruciatus included, and then incapacitated her with a _petrificus totalus_. Tonks still remembered the conversation that had occurred around her after she was petrified.

"What are we going to do with her now?" One of the Death Eaters had asked.

"Since we failed to get that bloody Squib," Bellatrix growled. "We'll take my _dear little niece_ before the Dark Lord." She had been twirling her wand between her fingers as she said those words and there was no mistaking the hatred in her voice.

Tonks had blacked out after that for she only remembered waking up in the room she had been placed in. Unfortunately, as if on cue, the door slide open and Pettigrew and Goyle walked into the room before grabbing her arms roughly and hauling her out of the room.

"Ow, watch it," Tonks snapped but the two Death Eaters ignored her. She was guided down a long corridor and she found herself wondering why the place felt so familiar.

She was tossed into a room and Goyle and Pettigrew knelt down at either of her side. Bellatrix stood in front and slightly to the left of Tonks and Tonks, as she briefly examined the Death Eaters, found Lucius standing a little ways to the right of an ornate throne in the center of the room. She was positive of who was sitting upon the throne.

"Ah, the daughter of the blood traitor and mudblood," Voldemort's voice sneered. "Your niece, I recall Bellatrix."

"She is nothing to me, no better than a mudblood," Bellatrix sneered.

"And you brought her here because you were unsuccessful in capture the filthy Squib Figg, yes?"

"I…Yes my lord."

A snort sounded from Voldemort's right. "It is rather amazing to learn that you couldn't take on two filthy half-bloods and a mere Squib, Bella," Lucius's voice said smoothly.

Tonks had to remind herself that her Uncle, through marriage, was a spy and had to act the way he was acting.

"No one asked you, Lucius," Bellatrix shrieked.

"Enough!" Voldemort hissed angrily. "You two can settle your differences later. Right now, I believe this filthy half-blood will work just as well as that bloody Squib would have."

Tonks was uncertain of what it was Voldemort was going to do with her but she was positive torture was in the top three things. Sure enough, not even a minute later, Voldemort gave Bellatrix free reign to do whatever she wished to Tonks.

* * *

><p>Lucius made his way down into the cell where his niece, through marriage, was being kept. He had managed to slip away from the Death Eaters because he currently had no missions to attend to, Bellatrix was on another mission and Voldemort had gone off to find something although he didn't mention what. Lucius knew this might be his only time to speak with his niece without fear of being overheard. He also knew that the wards that had been placed around the cellar well before the dark lord had even been born by Lucius's ancestors would keep anyone from eavesdropping.<p>

He found that a good thing.

Lucius entered the cell before walking over to kneel beside his unconscious niece whose hair was a rusty orange, which he knew, from the times Narcissa babysat Tonks, meant she was feeling near unbearable pain. He didn't want to wake her but he wanted to help her and he knew that he couldn't do that while she was unconscious.

Pointing his wand at Tonks, he murmured "_enervate_," and the orange haired young woman gasped before lifting her pain filled eyes. Her eyes widened with slight fear, causing her eyes to switch to green before returning to orange, and she crawled backwards.

"Shh, I'm not going to harm you," Lucius whispered to his niece removing the silver mask he had put on to get past his niece's guards. He pulled out the vial of the anti-Cruciatus potion Severus had given to him to take should he ever need it; he felt Tonks deserved it now.

"Uncle Lucius?" Tonks murmured weakly.

Lucius would never get used to that. He barely got used to being called 'uncle' by Harry but he figured he should have expected it. Narcissa did spend some time with Tonks when she had been a baby. The only reason Lucius had avoided Tonks was because she was the offspring of a muggleborn wizard.

"Here," Lucius murmured placing the vial into Tonks's hand before helping her to sit up slightly so she could uncork the vial. She didn't at first, gazing at it suspiciously. "If I had wanted to harm you then I would have done it already," he added with a sigh.

"Well I can't really trust you even if you are my uncle," Tonks muttered. She left the _and supposedly a spy_ unsaid but Lucius knew that was only to prevent her from breaking his cover, even if she didn't trust it.

"Severus brewed it, Tonks," Lucius said finally.

Tonks looked a little less suspicious and finally uncorked the vial before swallowing it in one gulp shuddering. "Why must potions always taste so nasty?" she complained.

Lucius shrugged taking the vial back. "How should I know? Either way, at least it made you feel a bit better."

Tonks narrowed her eyes.

"I may not have liked your father, Tonks, but that doesn't mean I condone what the bitch Bellatrix is doing to you."

"I thought you hated half-bloods and muggleborns," Tonks sneered.

"How could I? My best friend is a half-blood, Tonks, and the girl my son has a crush on is a muggleborn and I don't hate them. That's beside the point."

"Wait a minute, isn't it a bad thing to talk so freely down here?" Tonks asked confused.

"No, there are many ancient spells placed around the cellar created by my ancestors. Not even the dark lord can hear anything that goes on down here," Lucius explained. "Even I am not stupid enough to speak so freely like this without taking precautions." He added the last part curtly.

"Sorry, didn't know," Tonks admitted. "Well, thank you and thank Severus for me too."

"When I see him next. There isn't much I can do for you, Tonks," Lucius admitted a tinge of regret entering his smooth, cultured voice. "I wish I could though. Bloody hell, how did Severus do this for _ten bloody months_?" Lucius was frustrated because he hated to see needless bloodshed and people killed; not only was it wasting precious magical blood but it was just wrong. Lucius was positive he would not have said the same thing during the first wizarding world but things have changed since then. Not only that but he certainly didn't have Severus's experience when it came to spying; he only wished he could have had more time to learn from his friend before the dark lord returned.

Lucius pursed his lips together in thought before a sudden thought came to him and his eyes went wide. "I think I might have a way," he whispered. "But you're going to have to trust me on this."

Tonks again narrowed her eyes. "What is the way?" she asked warily.

"I might be able to create a portkey to give to you," Lucius whispered. The wards around Malfoy Manor were anti-apparition wards but, since Tonks had been thoroughly searched when she was brought in, the dark lord didn't think to install anti-portkey wards either. Lucius was sure he could come up with a convincing lie stating that the people who searched her didn't do such a good job and she forgot she had it.

It was worth a shot anyway.

"I might be able to create a portkey for you," Lucius said softly. "But I'll need something that the Death Eaters wouldn't have bothered checking when they brought you here. I'm afraid I won't be able to get you your wand anytime soon without looking suspicious but at least I can get you out of here before the dark lord completes his plan."

"What plan is that?"

Lucius grimaced knowing the Order knew about the horcruxes. "A fifth horcrux," he murmured softly.

"Another one?" Tonks exclaimed.

"Yes."

Tonks was silent for a long moment before she lifted her hand and pulled out a hair clip that had been keeping her bangs out of her eyes. "Will this do?" she asked.

Lucius nodded before taking the clip. He then pointed his wand at it. "_Portus,_" he whispered before whispering something else quietly and the clip glowed before the light faded. Then he handed the clip back. "The activation word is _haven_. Don't forget it," he said when Tonks took the clip back and quickly put it back into her hair when a knock came at the door.

Lucius stood up swiftly and gracefully. "I apologize for this," he said quietly pointing his wand at Tonks. "_Crucio!_"

Tonks screamed in pain and writhed on the ground until Bellatrix let out an insane laugh. "Glad to see you taking an interest in the filthy half-blood," she sneered coming to Lucius's side with her wand in her hand before she added her own Cruciatus to the mix.

Their marks burned at that moment and Bellatirx pouted before she turned around and walked out of the cellar, her stiletto heels clicking against the stone floor. Lucius tossed another apologetic glance at Tonks, he really didn't like torturing witches and wizards just because they were half-blood; as he told Tonks, his best friend was a half-blood as was his godson.

Lucius hoped Tonks would think to use the portkey before too long.

* * *

><p>Tonks, once she was positive Lucius and Bellatrix were gone, removed the hair clip from her hair before gazing at it. She took a deep breath and, hoping Lucius wouldn't get into trouble for all he did to help her, gripped the portkey tightly. "Albus Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts. <em>Haven<em>." The portkey glowed before and Tonks found herself whisked away from the cellar to land with a _thump_ in the office.

"Nymphadora!" Albus's voice exclaimed.

"Don't call me that," Tonks said weakly barely managing to push herself into a sitting position. Albus immediately went to her side before kneeling down beside her even as he cast the Patronus charm and, after whispering something to the phoenix patronus, sent it flying away.

"How…?" he began.

Tonks held up the hair clip. "Lucius," she said quietly.

Albus took the clip before examining it and casting a few spells to make sure it wasn't tracked, just to be on the safe side even though Tonks was sure Albus knew Lucius knew Tonks would come to Hogwarts.

The door to the office opened and Poppy hurried into it. "Oh dear, what happened?" she asked kneeling beside Tonks.

"I'm glad I caught you before you left, Poppy," Albus said. "Will you take care of Tonks while I place a floo call?"

Poppy nodded before kneeling down beside Tonks and began waving a diagnostic spell over Tonks. "Looks like the Cruciatus Curse but it doesn't look as bad as I thought it would be. I'll need Severus to floo over some of his Anti-Cruciatus potion; you'll only need a small dose though."

Albus retracted his head from the green flames in the floo. "Is Tonks well enough to floo, Poppy?" he asked.

"Yes she is." Poppy helped Tonks to her feet before guiding her over to join Albus. Albus gently put an arm around Tonks's shoulders before guiding her into the flames. He tossed the floo powder that was in his hands down as he called, "Prince Manor!"  
>The green flames enveloped the two of them and they disappeared from Hogwarts to reappear in Severus's earth-toned living room. Albus stepped out of the floo and Tonks staggered after him. Severus, who was standing in the living room, stretched out a hand to help Tonks before guiding her to the couch. He then placed a familiar blue potion into Tonks' hand and she uncorked it before swallowing it grimacing at the taste.<p>

"Still tastes nasty," she admitted handing the empty vial back.

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Lucius gave me one before he made me a portkey that got me out of Malfoy Manor."

"Idiot," Severus growled. "While I understand why he gave it to you, that means he won't be able to counteract the pain Voldemort will no doubt inflict once he learns you're gone and I can't very well give him another one."

Tonks gazed around. "Why'd I come here though?" she asked curiously.

"We thought you could tell us why Voldemort captured you," Albus said. "And I think the entire Order should know."

As if on cue, the floo flared to life and Remus stepped out of the flames followed by Sirius, Hermione and Harry. Remus stopped. "Tonks? Albus? What are you doing here?" he asked confused.

Tonks smiled shyly at the light brown haired werewolf wizard. She liked him but she wasn't about to admit it out loud. "Well…"

"She decided to visit," Albus said. "Now if you'll excuse me, there are some people I'd like to call." He walked over to the floo before floo traveling away.

"Harry, why don't you and Hermione go put your stuff in your rooms?" Severus said.

"All right dad," said Harry before he and Hermione jogged toward the staircase and walked up it. Once they were gone and Albus rejoined them, Albus briefly explained what happened.

Remus's eyes went wide and he moved to sit down beside Tonks and gently put an arm around her shoulders. "Are you all right now?" he asked gently.

"I think so," Tonks said.

"The rest of the Order of the Phoenix are going to arrive soon. Let's go to the library and wait for them," Albus said.

The other nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was part fifty three**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: how many of you (reviewers) want to see Aurora in the next chapter? If I get enough people who review they want to see her then I'll include her**

**Anakin: I do**

**Obi-Wan: you don't count**

**Anakin: why not? I'm her favorite character**

**Obi-Wan: you're boasting again, Anakin**

**Anakin: I'm not boasting, I'm pointing out the truth. I really am her all time favorite character. She said so herself**

**Blaze: yup. Speaking of that, Star Wars in 3D WAS AWESOME!**

**Anakin: yay. SW in 3D!**

**Obi-Wan: yay!**

**Harry: ah what the heck, yay!**

**Voldy and Palpypie: boo!**

**Harry: **_**Leave me the bloody blazes alone!**_** (Stabs Voldy and Palpypie with lightasber and stalks off)**

**Voldy and Palpypie: ow!**

**Obi-Wan: (takes lightsaber back and stabs Voldy and Palpypie before stalking off)**

**Blaze: (laughs) I don't own Star Wars. Please review and I will post part fifty four as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	54. The Circle's Request

_**Part Fifty Four**_

_**The Circle's Request**_

_ "How dare you let that miserable half-blood wretch out of your sight?" Voldemort snarled casting the Cruciatus Curse on both Uncle Lucius and the crazy haired woman that Harry knew was Bellatrix._

_ "I…I'm sorry, my lord. We weren't expecting her to have a portkey on her," Bellatrix said managing to lift her head to gaze at Voldemort._

_ "Why did you not check her for them?"_

_ "We did, my lord," Lucius said smoothly. "Wormtail was the one that was handling the search. He should have found something."_

_ "Wormtail!"_

Harry blinked open his eyes as the dream shattered and he found himself feeling a bit confused. Never have his dreams ended as suddenly as they did today and, as he turned onto his side and saw the time, never at three in the morning. Sighing since he knew he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, Harry got to his feet before slipping his feet into his slippers and walking out of the room.

"…going to do? It's obvious they took Tonks because Voldemort wished to create another horcrux." Harry paused when he heard his father's familiar voice through the door leading to the library of Prince Manor.

"There is little we can do until Lucius has more information. Do you?" Dumbledore's voice asked.

"No," Uncle Lucius's voice said sounding pained. Harry wondered if that had anything to do with his dream. "The Dark Lord is angry that Tonks escaped his grasp but he is still determined to find someone to create his last horcrux with."

"Do you know where he hid the other ones?"

"I do not know where the diadem is. The cup is in Bellatrix's vault at Gringotts, the journal was already destroyed and Nagini is always with the dark lord. He hasn't had a chance to create the Necklace of Harmonia into a horcrux though."

Harry frowned. _What are horcruxes?_ He wondered silently.

A yawn sounded beyond the door.

"I think we should get some rest. It's three in the morning. We've been talking for quite a while," Dumbledore's voice said.

Harry quickly moved away from the door before jogging back to his room; he had only left the room to get some fresh air but he didn't want to be caught eavesdropping. His father got angry with him whenever he was caught eavesdropping.

Harry lied down on his bed before closing his eyes but sleep eluded him.

The following morning, Harry got out of bed feeling more tired than when he went to bed. Yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Harry climbed out of bed before glancing at his perch where Hedwig was sitting. Hedwig hooted in soft concern but Harry merely smiled at her before reaching up to gently scratch her feathers.

"Do you want to go flying, Hedwig?" he asked.

Hedwig chirped.

Harry walked over to the window of his room before opening it and Hedwig spread her wings before flying out of the room. Harry closed the window because the howling wind was cold and he was already shivering even though he kept the window open for only a few moments. Walking sluggishly down the steps, Harry stepped into the kitchen before sitting down and thanking Cai for the glass of orange juice she had placed in front of him.

"Are you all right, kiddo?" Sirius asked from where he was leaning in his chair, to Snape's irritation. "You look like you've been run over by a train...twice."

Harry yawned. "I woke up at three this morning and couldn't get back to sleep," he admitted.

Hermione, who was reading from the book she borrowed from Snape's library, glanced up. "Maybe you should try to get some more sleep," she suggested.

Harry yawned again. "I doubt I'll be able to go to sleep anyway," he admitted.

Cai popped up just as Remus stepped into the kitchen. "Master Severus, Aurora wishes to speak with you."

Snape raised his eyebrows. "Aurora? When did she get here?"

"Just now, Master Severus."

"I haven't seen Aurora since my birthday party," Harry said his earlier exhaustion fading in his excitement as he got to his feet. "Can I come with, dad? Please?"

Snape snorted. "May as well," he said getting to his feet. "The mangy mutts and Granger are welcomed to come as well."

"Must you keep calling us mangy mutts, Snape," Sirius growled. Unfortunately, he lost his concentration and the chair tipped backwards causing Sirius to, again, land on his back with a _thump_.

Harry laughed while Snape smirked.

Remus shook his head with amusement in his golden eyes as he helped his friend to his feet. "You've got to stop doing that, Padfoot," he chided Sirius.

Sirius glared at him.

Hermione put her book down on the table before she got to her feet and she and Harry made their way after Snape as he led the way out of the manor and into the backyard. Even though this was the third time Harry has seen Aurora, the sight of the magnificent Pegasus still took his breath away and he couldn't help but gaze in awe at the winged horse.

"Hello Severus Prince," Aurora greeted Snape with a dip of her head. "And hello to you, Harry Snape and your friend Hermione Granger."

"You remember me?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Of course I do just as I remember Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. I have a very memory. But that is of no moment. I must speak with you, Severus Prince…alone." She glanced at Harry and the others pointedly.

Snape inclined his head before he and the Pegasus walked a short distance away until they were out of earshot.

* * *

><p>"Something is not right, Severus Prince," Aurora said softly once they were out of earshot of the children, Black and Lupin. "The dark one that haunts the dreams of my kind has returned and I fear for their lives. The dark one has taken something that has protected our kind for several centuries."<p>

"And what would that be?" Severus asked.

"The Harmony Amulet, better known to you as the Necklace of Harmonia. It does cause misfortune upon whoever wears it but that is only to protect the true nature of the amulet from being revealed. It can reveal the location of the Circle." The circle was a hidden land where Aurora's kind lived and thrived. "If the amulet is cursed in the way I fear the dark one will curse it then the Circle, and all who live in it, will be destroyed."

Severus didn't know the Necklace of Harmonia was connected to the Pegasus Circle; he had learned from Greek Mythology that it was ancient and caused misfortune on everyone who wears it, mostly women. However, this startling revelation made him wonder if the one who wrote the legend about the necklace was a witch who could not tell of the necklace's true purpose. After all, there was always a reason as to why there has been only one Necklace of Harmonia in existence and no one knows everything about it. They only know what they read in books and myths.

"You helped me once before, Severus Prince, and I plead for you to help me and my kind again. The necklace _must_ be returned to the Circle _before_ it is cursed and wipes out the majority of my kind," Aurora said.

Severus pursed his lips together in thought, eyes narrowed. "There is little I can do to help, Aurora," he said apologetically. "I cannot get close enough to the dark one to take it as he would kill me on sight. I may be able to get someone who can get closer to him to help but even he may be unable to take the necklace without losing his life in the process."

"I fear we are running out of time," Aurora said softly lowering her wings and her head until her nose was touching Severus's forehead; a sign of absolute trust. "Please, for the sake of my kin."

"I will try but I cannot promise you anything," Severus said hearing the deep sorrow in Aurora's voice as she spoke. She truly feared for the lives of the Pegasi who live in the Circle.

Aurora lifted her great head. "I thank you, Severus Prince, and I hope that you will be able to do something to help the Circle. If you succeed in this, Severus Prince, then you shall have the Circle's aide when it comes time to defeat the dark one once and for all."

Severus inclined his head once and watched as Aurora spread her wings and pushed herself off the ground sending up a cloud of dust before she flew off into the sky. Severus watched her go before he turned around and walked over to join his son, his son's friends and the mangy mutts.

"I still can't get over how beautiful Aurora is," Hermione said as she watched Aurora fly away.

"What'd she want, dad?" Harry asked.

"That is none of your concern, Harry," Severus replied walking toward the manor before stepping into it. "Now I do believe we have breakfast to eat."

Later that day, Severus found himself thinking about Aurora's words. He knew very little about the Circle, only what Aurora told him after he and his mother saved her life, but he knew they were ancient Pegasi who carried the old magic within their veins and were sworn to guard muggles and wizards discreetly and let no one know of their existence. Aurora was the youngest member of the Circle but she insisted that she carried a lot of weight in the Circle even though she was indebted to a wizard. She had informed Severus on one of her visits that the Circle didn't trust her because of the debt she owed the wizard but she managed to convince them that Severus would be able to help them someday.

And it would appear that someday was today.

_However, I do not see how I can get the Necklace of Harmonia back from Voldemort without getting myself killed. But I can't just let the Circle die because that would lead to the destruction of the majority of the Pegasi population, _Severus thought. The only thing he could think of that would help Aurora is if Lucius can get close enough to Voldemort to take the necklace. However, Severus knew that if Voldemort caught him, which he will likely do, then Lucius would be killed.

_There has to be another way,_ Severus thought but, for the life of him, he couldn't think of one. Closing his eyes, Severus found himself wondering if it would be at all possible to switch the spell placed on the necklace to protect the Circle to another item. If he knew what the spell was then possibly; however, he would still have to get his hands on the necklace even if only briefly.

Severus's eyes snapped open as an idea came to him. It was risky, a Gryffindor plan if there ever was one, but he had no other choice. But first, however, he had to make sure that it could be done and that meant he would have to get into contact with Aurora again.

And soon for Severus feared Aurora was correct.

They were running out of time.

The following day, Severus woke up early and made his way into the forest although he was unaware that he wasn't the only one awake. He kept his wand at a ready just to be on the safe side but he moved quickly and soundlessly through the forest until he came to a clearing that lay next to a cliff overlooking the English Channel. It was the spot Severus knew he would likely find Aurora as it was near the entrance to the Circle although Severus did not know the exact location of the entrance.

As he had guessed, Aurora was there, sitting on the ground with her wings pressed against her side. Severus put his wand away before moving to stand next to Aurora but at a respectful distance from the magnificent creature. Aurora didn't move her head but Severus could tell by the way she fluttered her wings slightly that she knew he was there.

"Yes Severus Prince?" She said breaking the silence.

"I believe I may have come up with a way to solve your problem, Aurora," Severus said plunging straight into the heart of the matter.

"Oh?" Aurora turned her gaze to Severus.

"Yes. Is it possible for the Circle to remove the spell from the Necklace of Harmonia and place it on something else before the thing can be cursed? I doubt I will be able to get it away without costing someone their life."

"It is possible, Severus Prince," Aurora said. "But I cannot agree to this without the Circle's permission."

"Can you take the idea to them?"

"Yes. However, they do not trust humans, wizards in particular, and I do not think they will believe me if I try to assure them your intentions are for the best. The only thing I can think of doing is proving to them you are worthy and your plan will help us."

Severus thought about the Pegasus's words for a long while. "And how would you do that?" he asked.

"We will need to test you to make sure your intentions are without influence and you truly wish to help us. Everyone who are currently staying at Prince Manor as well as of the person who is to retrieve the Necklace of Harmonia to remove the spell from it will have to take the test."

"Why everyone from Prince Manor?'

"The Circle will want to determine if the plan was influenced by anyone with an agenda of their own and, because of how well protected your home is, anyone who lives in it will have to be tested but no one else since they would not have been in the manor when you came up with the plan," Aurora replied.

Severus frowned. "What exactly does the test determine?"

"It determines if you are worthy enough to be listened to by the Circle and if you truly wish to help the Circle and defeat the dark one once and for all."

"And what does it entail?"

"I cannot say. If you wish to put forth your plan to the Circle then all of you must pass the test."

Severus was silent for a long moment as he thought about Aurora's words. "If it'll prevent the Circle's deaths then I agree to it," he said. "I will speak to the others who will have to take the test as well, Aurora. When shall it occur?"

"Let me speak to the Circle and I shall get back to you on that," Aurora said.

Severus nodded before he turned around and glided silently back into the forest knowing that Aurora would not be able to open the entrance with him there. He made his way back to the Manor before slipping inside it. To his surprise, he found his son sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of orange juice in his hands.

"Morning dad, where'd you go?" Harry asked curiously.

"Good morning son. What makes you think I went anywhere?' asked Severus as he sat down at the table.

"I woke up and saw you leave. I was wondering where you went."

"I will tell you later."

Harry frowned before nodding. "All right," he said although it was obvious he was still curious.

* * *

><p>Sirius sat in the living room glaring at the occupant of the room that he liked even less than Snape. Lucius merely met his gaze unflinchingly and Narcissa just looked uncomfortable since she was caught in the middle of the glaring contest. The other occupants of the room included Remus, Harry, Hermione and Snape.<p>

"So what's this about, Snape?" asked Sirius breaking the silence that had befallen them.

Snape briefly described the words he exchanged with Aurora. "The Circle is an ancient order of Pegasi," he said, "and if the Necklace of Hamornia is cursed then the Circle will be killed. That would mean the deaths of millions of innocent Pegasi. Aurora came to me hoping I would help her again after my mother and I healed her last time. She was hoping I would be able to get the Necklace of Harmonia away from Voldemort," Lucius flinched, "before he…curses it. However, the only way to get the Necklace of Harmonia is to send Lucius to get it and that could cost him his life."

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Sirius sneered and was rewarded with a smack upside the head delivered by Remus and a kick to the shin delivered by Harry. Lucius smirked at that while Sirius glowered at both Remus and Harry as he rubbed his head and shin.

Snape glared at him. "Yes, it would be a bad thing, Black. However, I came up with a plan that may protect Lucius's life. All it would entail is Lucius getting close enough to the necklace to remove the spell the Circle placed on it. However, the Circle will not be inclined to listen to it because of their distrust of wizards and muggles. Aurora informed me yesterday that the Circle has agreed to test all of us to make sure we truly will help them and are not doing this for our own personal gain."

"All of us?" Lucius asked warily.

"Yes. Me because I came up with the plan, everyone who is currently staying at Prince Manor to make sure they are not influencing the plan for their own personal gain, and Lucius because he is the one that, I hope, will try to take the necklace for a brief time."

"Ugh, a test," Harry groaned before glancing at Hermione. "'Bet you'll like that," he added not unkindly.

Hermione smiled slightly. "Maybe," she admitted. "But what's the test about?"

"It's not one you can study for, Miss. Granger," Snape said. "I don't know exactly what the Circle will do however."

Harry was silent. "Does Voldemort," Lucius flinched, "know what the necklace protects?"

"Not likely," Lucius said eyes guarded and Sirius knew that was only because he wasn't supposed to talk about his spying duties in front of Harry although Sirius was positive Harry already knew.

"The test will be tomorrow morning," Snape said. "Aurora gave me the impression that it will not take long however."

Sirius was silent for a long moment. "What happens if we don't pass the test?"

"Then they will not listen to my plan. I hope we all pass the test because I cannot think of an alternative to save the Circle and we are running out of time."

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: like what I put in this chapter? And for those of you (i.e. one person) who wanted Aurora to return, here you go. The test will come in the next chapter**

**Darth: what's the test?**

**Blaze: I'm still working out the details as well as trying to figure out what to do or my Star Wars stories**

**Darth: ah okay**

**Blaze: please review and I will post the next part as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon.**


	55. The Circle's Test

_**Part Fifty Five**_

_**The Circle's Test**_

Hermione turned the page from the book on Pegasi that she had borrowed from Professor Snape's library. She knew studying about Pegasi wouldn't help with the upcoming test because she had no idea of what the test would entail but, at the very least, she would know something about the Pegasi. Sighing, Hermione closed the book before pushing it aside and sipping at the pumpkin juice she held in her hand.

"Why are you reading about Pegasi?" Harry asked curiously. "I doubt it'll help with the test."

"I know but I still want to learn something about Pegasi," said Hermione. She drank the pumpkin juice before placing it back on the table.

"What will they ask us to do?" Harry wondered aloud.

"I don't know. Professor Snape seems to think we must all pass the test in order for the Circle to hear his plan," Hermione said. She sighed before brushing her brown hair off her shoulder. "Do you think we will?"

"Maybe," replied Harry. "I wish we knew what the test was going to be about though. I don't want to fail it."

"Yeah, I hope those poor Pegasi will be all right 'till the test is over."

"So do I."

Cai popped into the living room. "Dinner is ready, Master Harry," she said bowing slightly.

"Thanks Cai," Harry said before he got to his feet and Hermione followed him as he walked into the kitchen where Snape was already seated at the table.

Remus and Sirius walked into the kitchen. "So, what's for dinner?" Sirius asked plopping down in the chair and Remus, shaking his head, sat down beside him.

Cai popped up before snapping her fingers and dinner, chicken marinated in Cajun seasoning, pepper, paprika, basil, parsley, and water, baked potatoes with a side of butter and broccoli smothered in melted cheese, appeared in plates in front of the people seated at the table. Hermione examined the food; most of it was muggle and she wondered if that was because Snape was half-blood. She had learned that particular fact from Harry although she wasn't entirely sure how Harry found out but figured he asked his father.

"Wow, this is good," Sirius exclaimed after swallowing a bite and he became to wolf it down.

Snape sneered. "I see your deplorable table manners have not changed, Black," he said.

"Hey, it's good."

"It is," Remus agreed taking small bites of the food before wiping his mouth with his napkin.

Hermione ate slowly, savoring the taste of the food before sipping at her pumpkin juice every now and then. She found her thoughts still on Aurora and the test and she hoped it wouldn't be too hard. She has never failed a test before in her life but she knew that this test wasn't the normal test that you could study for.

"You all right, 'Mione?" Harry asked glancing at her.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, Harry. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"The test."

"Ah. I've been thinking about it since dad told me about it," said Harry swallowing a bite of his food.

"I don't like being unprepared for a test," Hermione murmured. "But I hope I'll do fine."

"You'll do great," Harry said soothingly. "If anyone can pass this test then it's you."

Hermione smiled.

Sirius was the first one to finish his food and he asked Cai for seconds, which prompt Harry to whisper "I wonder if Sirius is distantly related to Ron" in Hermione's ear causing the witch to chuckle and nod in agreement.

* * *

><p>Lucius stood at Bellatrix's side as Voldemort examined the Necklace of Harmonia, clearly lost in thought as if he was attempting to figure out how to turn it into a horcrux. He knew that Voldemort would need someone to kill if he was to turn the Necklace of Harmonia into a horcrux. Lucius also knew that he would have to figure out a way to get the necklace away from Voldemort should the Circle agree with Severus's plan.<p>

However, he had no idea as to what to do.

He also needed to discover the location of the diadem since Voldemort had not yet mentioned where it was he was going to hide the diadem. Voldemort twirled the necklace around in his hands with narrowed eyes. He scowled in fury suddenly before slamming the necklace down and standing up.

"We will go to Yorkshire," he declared before he placed the necklace in a glass case that lied next to the chair that he used as his throne. He tapped his wand against the glass case and the case glowed green before the light faded away.

Lucius examined the glass case briefly before he followed the dark lord as Voldemort made his way to Yorkshire. He wasn't entirely sure as to what spell was placed over the glass case but he knew that if he could get to the case a few minutes before the rest of the Death Eaters and the dark lord returned then he should be able to cast a spell that will determine what the spell is.

When he returned to Malfoy Manor a few minutes before the rest of the Death Eaters arrived, Lucius immediately walked to the glass case and murmured a diagnostic spell. The spell was complex but Lucius knew that if he studied it for a while then he would be able to cast the counterspell and retrieve the necklace in order to take off the spell the Circle had placed on it.

He managed to make away from the case by the time the rest of the Death Eaters arrived. Voldemort didn't even glance at him; he merely made his way back to the throne beside which sat the glass case and sat down on it. "Lucius, I want you to return to the Ministry and report any information you discover to me immediately. The rest of you know what your duties are. Go to them now."

Lucius and the rest of the Death Eaters stood before making their way out of Malfoy Manor; the instant Lucius reached the floo, he floo-traveled to Spinner's End and, through there, to Prince Manor. He knew that he would soon have to take the test with the others in order to prevent the deaths of many Pegasi.

Severus glanced at him from where he was sitting in the couch. "Good, you made it on time," he said. "The test will begin soon. Harry, Hermione and the mangy mutts are getting ready as well. We're meeting Aurora at the edge of the forest."

Lucius nodded. "What exactly are we going to be doing?"

"I do not know. Aurora never told me," Severus replied.

* * *

><p>Harry smiled when he spotted Aurora at the edge of the forest overlooking the English Channel. "Hi Aurora," he greeted the Pegasus that had saved his life when they were fleeing Bournemouth the past summer.<p>

"Good day, Harry Snape," Aurora replied dipping her head in greeting. "Are these all that shall be taking the test, Severus Prince?"

"Yes, Aurora," Snape replied. "You already know my son and the mangy mutts."

Sirius glowered at that.

"This is Lucius," Snape said, ignoring Sirius's glare and gesturing to Lucius. "He is the one that shall take the necklace and remove the spell should the Circle agree to my plan."

Aurora lowered her head in greeting. "We must get going," she said. "The Circle wishes to settle this matter before sundown. She let out a _neigh_ and the air behind her shimmered before two white Pegasi appeared just behind Aurora. Both eyed Harry, Snape and their companions with distrust in their eyes before they glanced at Aurora.

"These are the wizards we are taking to the Circle," one Pegasi asked.

"Yes," Aurora replied before she turned her head to Snape. "Leaf and Star can carry two on their backs but you need to fly to reach the Circle."

In the end, Harry and Hermione rode on Aurora, Snape and Lucius rode on Leaf and Sirius and Remus rode on Star. The three Pegasi lifted into the air before flying toward the shimmering air and the sea vanished as a cool sensation washed over Harry. A large expanse of tall stalks of grass dotted with a myriad of different colored flowers stretched as far as the eye could see. The Pegasi didn't pause; they merely swept higher into the air and Harry gasped as they were lifted high above the trees and the cool wind surged through his hair.

"Whoa, this is even more amazing than when Aurora took us back to the manor after the incident at Bournemouth," Hermione exclaimed.

Harry nodded.

"Whoa, this is amazing," Sirius cried joyfully.

"Yes, you are definitely still a kid at heart," Remus said shaking his head with a small smile.

Aurora, Leaf and Star continued to fly over the trees that suddenly appeared below them and Harry examined it as they continued to fly. A serpentine river appeared looking like a hazy blue line winding its way through the thick mass of green below. The river suddenly empty out into a brilliant azure lake with a grassy plain stretching out beyond it.

Aurora angled her wings toward the plain before diving downward and Leaf and Star followed her. She landed before lowering her head and Harry and Hermione climbed off the Pegasus before watching as Snape and Lucius followed with Sirius and Remus just behind them. Leaf and Star pranced across the plains to join a group of Pegasi that were landing a few meters in front of them. Aurora moved to stand in front of the group of wizards before lowering her head in greeting to a Pegasus that was at the head of the group.

"Aurora," the lead Pegasus said, his voice was deep and melodious but the hostility was obvious in the Pegasus's voice, "why have you brought these wizards here?"

"I already informed you of that, great leader," Aurora said. "You know the danger that threatens our kin and the Great Winged Goddess has granted me a chance to prevent the destruction of our race by reminding me of the wizard who saved my life several seasons ago. This wizard, along with his offspring and his companions, has come to give us their aid."

"How can you be sure of their intentions?" a Pegasus at the leader's side demanded lowering his head to glare at the gathered wizards. "One of them has a magical signature that smells dark."

Harry noticed Uncle Lucius flinched a little at that. "How did he know that?" he whispered to his father.

Aurora overheard his question and answered, "It is because the Winged Goddess granted him the ability to sense the magical signature of witches and wizards."

"As for the one with the dark signature," she added to the Pegasi gathered, "he is working to redeem the darkness in his soul. As you well know, the Winged Goddess protects this land and anyone who is completely and wholly dark with not one shred of light magic within them would not have been allowed to enter the Circle."

"The youngling speaks the truth," the leader said. "May we be introduced to the wizards you have brought with you?"

"Of course, great leader," Aurora said before she turned her head to the gathered wizards. "First off, I shall present Severus Prince, the wizard who saved my life several seasons ago and his offspring, Harry Snape."

Snape inclined his head in greeting. "It is a great pleasure to meet the Circle," he said.

Harry quickly followed his father's example before repeating his father's words. His father glanced at him briefly with raised eyebrows but said nothing as he returned his gaze to the gathered Pegasi.

"The witch is Hermione Granger," Aurora said inclining her head to Hermione who was examining the Pegasi curiously. "Those two," she nodded to Remus and Sirius, "are Remus Lupin and Sirius Black."

The lead Pegasi reared back a few feet. "Werewolf," he said coolly glaring at Remus.

Sirius bristled but, before he could say anything, Aurora stepped forward. "Remus Lupin may be a werewolf but he did not choose to be one. I have looked into his memories; he was forced to become one because of Fenrir Grayback."

"That vile creature should not have survived our last encounter," the lead Pegasus said curtly.

The gathered wizards glanced at each other in confusion but Aurora didn't explain what the lead Pegasus was talking about as she said, "Yes and I believe that he is trustworthy. He is a good friend of Harry Snape."

"You'd better be right about this, Aurora," the Pegasus at the leader's side said.

"I am."

"Very well."

"The last member of the group is Lucius Malfoy," said Aurora.

"The one with the darkness in his magical signature," the Pegasus next to the leader said. "Now that you have introduced them; why have you brought them here?"

"You all know the dilemma the Circle is facing," Aurora said. "With the Harmony Amulet in the hands of the Dark One, our very existence is on the line. The Dark One plans on turning the Harmony Amulet into what can be best described as an abomination of dark magic. We cannot let this happen for the Circle is pure; dark magic will drive our race to the verge of extinction."

"We know this, Aurora," the leader said gently. "May we get to the point?"

"Of course, great leader. Severus Prince has come up with a plan that shall save our race should we accept it," Aurora said.

"It is much too dangerous to accept a plan from wizards," the Pegasus beside the leader retorted angrily.

"Peace, Flame," the leader said gently. "I believe that is why Aurora brought them here so that we may test them. I believe if they pass the test we give them then we shall hear Severus Prince's plan."

"And what exactly is this test?" Sirius asked.

The leader turned his gaze to Sirius. "You will be presented with challenges and if you complete all the challenges, we shall listen to your idea. The only rule is that one witch or wizard must answer only one challenge each. Since there are six of you; six challenges shall be issued. Aurora, Leaf, Star, follow me to the challenge plains."

Aurora, Leaf and Star inclined their heads once in response.

"Challenge plains?" Sirius echoed.

"That is what the place is called," Aurora explained.

* * *

><p>Sirius gazed at the huge maze with eyes the size of the moon that floated above and he glanced at his godson who was eyeing the maze curiously. It stretched as far as the eye could see and Sirius could see mist covering the portions of the maze that lay several meters away. The Pegasi gathered in front of the maze before the leader glanced at the gathered wizards.<p>

"The rules you must follow, other than each witch or wizard completing one challenge, is that you may only use magic for one of the challenges, choose wisely. If you use magic on more than one challenge then you will be automatically kicked out of the Circle," he said.

"No magic?" Malfoy echoed incredulously.

"Looks like you're going to have to get your hands dirty, Malfoy," Sirius sneered.

"Shut it, Black," Malfoy retorted.

"I sense hostility between those two," said Aurora.

"There has always been hostility between those two, Aurora," Snape explained. "More so than the hostility that once existed between the mangy mutt and I."

"Quit calling me a mangy mutt, greasy git," Sirius retorted.

"Real original, mutt."

"Stop arguing you two," Harry snapped.

Sirius glanced at his godson with some surprise as Harry went on, "We can't argue about this right now, Sirius. We need to work together if we're to get through this maze and save the Circle. If you two can't cooperate then you could doom millions of innocent Pegasi to death! I know you two don't like each other, even though your hostility toward each other has cooled somewhat, but you can't worry about that right now. Right now, our focus should be on the Pegasi we are doing this for. We cannot let Voldemort succeed in bringing the Circle to near extinction. He has already taken too many lives since before I was born and I will not let him kill millions of innocents! So cool it both of you."

Everyone stared at Harry in stunned amazement as the twelve-year-old took a deep breath. Snape was the first to bring himself out of his stupor. "Harry's right, Black," he said glancing at Sirius. "The life of the Circle is more important than our grudge right now. I may not like you, I may never like you, but I am willing to cooperate with you to save the Circle."

Sirius was surprised that Snape was being the bigger man, considering everything he had put the Potions Master through during their years at Hogwarts, and he decided that Harry was right; he didn't want innocent Pegasi to get killed and if cooperating with Snape would prevent that then he would do it. "All right," he said with a sigh. "I don't like you, Snape, but I'll cooperate as well."

"You're getting more mature my friend," Remus said with a smile. "Years ago, I don't think you would ever have wanted to cooperate with Severus."

"The stakes are higher," was all the Animagus said in response.

"You will have to cooperate with Lucius as well, Black," Snape added. "Even if you don't like him."

"Don't like him? I hate that bloody Death Eater," Sirius growled glaring at Malfoy who merely glared back. "But I'll play nice and cooperate."

"This is going to turn out oh so well," Harry muttered sardonically to Hermione who nodded in agreement and Sirius couldn't help but agree with his godson.

"We shall begin right away. The test is not time limited since I know some of the challenges may take more time than others. You will enter the maze through there," he pointed his muzzle toward an opening that had appeared in the maze. "You will begin now."

Snape walked toward the opening before he was followed by Harry and Hermione. Remus, Sirius and Malfoy followed them. When they walked past the opening in the cage, the plants, grass and vines grew together before plunging them into darkness that was lit only by the lantern Hermione was carrying in her hand.

"Where'd you get that?" asked Harry.

Hermione shrugged. "Remus conjured it up before the Pegasi told us to begin the test," she said.

"Good thinking, Moony," said Sirius with a faint smile.

The five wizards followed Hermione as she took the lead and slowly began to make her way along the sand-covered path. When they came to a three-way stop, however, Hermione came to a stop and glanced every which way.

"Which way do we go?" Sirius asked frowning as he examined each path. He took a step to the right but the path suddenly closed up in front of him and he frowned before stepping back. "Guess not that way."

"Let's go left then," Harry suggested.

Sirius shrugged. "Since I have no idea where we're going, okay," he said.

"None of us knows where we're going, Black," Malfoy sneered.

Sirius glared at the former Death Eater.

Hermione stepped into the left-hand and, when it didn't close up as the right path had, she started walking again with the others just behind her.

* * *

><p>There was no sense of time within the maze.<p>

Severus narrowed his obsidian eyes as he followed Hermione as she turned to the right before pausing at the bank of a river with churning waters. The waters surged through the maze before curving to head deeper into the mist at least a kilometer on each side of the portion they were standing beside. The bank on the far side of the river was far but not so far because Severus could see the far bank.

"I think this is one of the tests," said Black.

Severus kept his sarcastic retort to himself.

Lucius eyed the river curiously. "So how do we get across?"

"Swim probably," said Lupin. "But it's pretty far away. We'll need someone who can swim pretty far."

Black grinned. "Looks like this is your challenge, Moony."

Lupin glanced at Black curiously. "Why do you say that?"

"It's obvious you're the only one who may be able to make it to the other side."

"Why not any of the others?"

"We've got to remember that there are still five more challenges and we each have to do one," said Black.

Lupin sighed. "Well, I did like to swim when I was younger before I found out I was a wizard. All right.'

Severus stepped back to allow the werewolf, after stripping down to just his pants, Hermione politely looked away, to swim into the river. The werewolf turned in the river to glance at them. "I think it was a good idea Sirius convinced me to go. The water's too cold for all of you but the heat I maintain because of the curse prevents me from feeling most of it." Without waiting for the rest of the companions to reply, he turned around and dived under the water. He reappeared a few meters away before pausing as if to catch his breath and going on.

He soon reached the other bank and climbed out of the river before gazing around. Severus, who could barely see the werewolf, watched as Lupin walked to the right wall of the maze and pulled something. A moment later, the waters of the river parted as a bridge rose up from beneath the water.

Black grabbed Lupin's clothes before following the rest of the group as they made their way across the bridge to join Lupin at the far end. "Well, that's one challenge down. Five more to go," he said cheerfully tossing Lupin his clothes.

Hermione took the lead again before walking down the path with the rest of the group, Lupin was shivering in spite of the heat that he maintained because of the curse, just behind her.

* * *

><p>Lucius was a bit unsure of what the next challenge would be as he followed the muggleborn witch Granger down the path at the rear of the group. Harry, Black and Lupin walked just behind her and Severus was walking at the former Death Eater's side. He was silent although his dark eyes were examining the area. Even though he wasn't a spy anymore, Lucius noticed he still acted as though he was and he supposed it was because of how many years he had been spying on the Dark Lord.<p>

The group continued to make their way through the maze, making left turns and right turns at random intervals until they came to the entrance to a clearing. In the center of the clearing was a large winged creature with a lion's body and a woman's head with her head lifted high.

"In order to pass," the sphinx declared, "you must first answer a riddle. Who shall take me up on my challenge?"

"Looks like this is Hermione's challenge," Harry said.

Hermione smiled faintly before glancing over her shoulder at the rest of the group. "Does anyone else want to take this challenge?" she asked.

"You're the best one to get it right, Miss. Granger," said Severus even though Lucius knew his friend would have been able to answer the riddle as well.

Hermione nodded before handing the lantern to Harry and stepping forward. The sphinx eyed the muggleborn witch as she came to a stop in front of her. "I will," she said.

"Very well," the sphinx said. "If you do not answer correctly then you will fail the challenge and have to leave the Circle forever. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Very well." The sphinx was silent for a long moment before she began to speak:

"Only one color but not one size, stuck at the bottom yet easily flies, present in sun but not in rain, doing no harm and feeling no pain. What am I?"

Hermione's brow furrowed in concentration as she thought about the riddle and how to solve it. Lucius glanced at Severus and he could see his friend was deep in thought as if he, too, was thinking about the riddle.

"A shadow," Hermione stated finally.

"You are correct," said the sphinx before she spread her wings and flew up into the air revealing the entrance to yet another pathway.

"Two down, four more to go," Sirius said.

* * *

><p>Hermione was a bit worried of what the next challenge was going to be. She knew that she and Lupin couldn't do another challenge but she couldn't help but wonder what the others were going to have to do. Harry, Snape, Sirius and Malfoy were the last four that needed to take a challenge and pass it. <em>But what could the next challenge be?<em> Hermione wondered silently.

Her answer came a moment later when she stepped into a clearing covered entirely in sand aside from a flat stone in the center of the clearing. On the stone was a wolf, the wolf's paw was bleeding and a whine escaped the poor animal's lips. Hermione glanced at the others who were staring at the wolf; some with surprise and others with worry in their eyes.

A voice suddenly sounded all around them at once. "One must show the compassion they may not believe they have within them; this will be another step toward redemption," the voice said before it faded away.

Malfoy sighed. "Looks like this is my challenge," he said stepping forward.

"Why do you think that, Uncle Lucius?" Harry asked glancing at the long-haired blonde wizard.

"I am the only one attempting to redeem myself, Harry," Lucius reminded the young wizard. "Severus already redeemed himself many times in the past and I am the only one who was once a Death Eater." He stepped forward, past the group, before frowning as he came to the edge of the clearing.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" he murmured and Hermione could tell he was deep in thought.

"Compassion," he said so quietly that Hermione could barely hear the whisper and understanding dawned in his eyes. He pulled out his wand but, before he could aim it, Sirius stepped forward.

"Wait, the Pegasi said we could only use magic for one of these challenges. I don't think it'd be a good idea to use it for this one," he said.

"You heard the voice," said Malfoy. "'One must show compassion'. I think that means I have to help that wolf out there." He nodded to the wolf who's whines had turned pitiful as it attempted to get to its paws but collapsed.

Whatever Sirius was about to say was cut off when Remus slapped him upside the head before tossing him a 'shut up' glare. Grumbling, the Animagus shut up and Hermione watched as Malfoy murmured a quiet spell beneath his breath. Unlike what she thought he was going to do, the spell sailed across the air before gently touching the wolf's paw. The paw glowed and the wolf barked in amazement as the blood suddenly vanished and the deep wound disappeared not even leaving a scar in its place.

"That spell you taught me came in handy," Malfoy said with a glance at Snape as the wolf, barking happily, got to its paws before dipping its head in gratitude to the blonde wizard.

"I thank you," it said before it pointed its muzzle to an opening that appeared suddenly. "Go that way and you shall reach your next challenge, which shall focus on logic in order to be solved."

"Looks like this next one's yours, Severus," said Malfoy.

"Walk around this clearing though," the wolf said. "The stone on which I sit is surrounded by quicksand."

"How'd you know that, Uncle Lucius? I saw you never once stepped into the clearing," Harry said looking amazed.

Malfoy looked just as surprised as Harry did. "I didn't," he replied.

* * *

><p>Harry swallowed his nervousness as they made their way around the quicksand before walking down the pathway solving the last challenge had opened up for them. They walked for what seemed like an eternity since there was no way to tell time within the maze and Harry was beginning to think they'd never reach their next challenge.<p>

However, his worry was for not because Hermione entered a clearing covered with tiles of different colors arranged to form an intricate pattern. "Looks like that wolf was right," she said. "In order to get across, you will need logic to determine the pattern."

Snape was already examining the tiles with narrowed eyes. "It seems to me," he said, "that the blue tiles are arranged in such a way as to form an S that leads to the other end. However, some of the green tiles cut across the S." His eyes narrowed in thought and Harry watched as his father continued to examine the arranged tiles before he glided forward.

Harry found himself holding his breath as his father made his way across the tiles; it was weird seeing him move so swiftly and quietly even though he supposed he should be used to it due to the fact that Snape moved just as quietly when at school. He never once took his feet off the blue tiles even though sometimes as much as three green or red tiles cut through the arranged blue tiles. When he reached the other end, he turned to face the others.

"Just do not touch any color but the blue ones," he said, "and you should be fine."

"How the bloody hell did he know which tiles to step on?" exclaimed Sirius.

"Logic," replied Lucius with a faint shrug. "It seems logical that the only path that could be used would be the path that reaches straight to the other side and the tiles that cut through the S served only as a distraction.

Sirius just stared at Lucius.

"I get it," Remus admitted.

"So do I," Hermione said stepping on to the nearest blue tile.

"You would," Harry said not unkindly as he followed his friend. Before long, the five of them made their way over to join Snape at the other end of the clearing. The wall in front of them parted and the group slowly made their way through it.

Sirius opened his mouth.

"Shut up, Black," Snape said without glancing over his shoulder.

"But I didn't say anything," Sirius protested.

* * *

><p>With only two challenges left, Remus found himself wondering what challenge Sirius and Harry would have to complete. As they walked, he examined Harry and Sirius who were walking side by side behind Hermione who was holding the lantern out in front of her.<p>

They walked onward until Hermione drew to a stop, causing Harry to nearly run into her. "Why'd you stop?" he asked stepping back.

"Because of that," replied Hermione holding the lantern further out as the group came up behind her to find a bottomless abyss lying in front of them. At the other end was a wall and, resting against it, was a drawbridge. Above the drawbridge were three targets slowly gliding back and forth across the wall. Next to the opening where the witch and wizards stood was a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Uh, I think we've gotta shoot those targets," Harry said pointing upward at the targets above.

"With them moving?" Sirius echoed.

Severus sneered but otherwise kept whatever retort had come to his mind to himself.

"I can't do that," said Sirius. "I've never aimed before."

"Yes," Remus said wryly, "I know that for a fact. So did James. You hit us with a few of your hexes on accident sometimes."

Harry sighed before Sirius could reply. "Well, it looks like this is my challenge since Sirius and I are the only ones that haven't done a challenge yet," he said.

"You're actually going to use a weapon you've never used before? Are you serious, Harry?" Hermione asked confused.

"No, he's Sirius," Harry said gesturing to Sirius.

Remus had a feeling he couldn't resist the serious-Sirius joke.

"And it's really the only way since Sirius just admitted he couldn't aim."

"I never said I couldn't aim; I just said I've never aimed before," said Sirius.

"Either way, I'll do this challenge. Er, since I don't know how to use a bow and arrow, I guess I'll just wing it."

Severus snorted. "Remind me to teach you how to use a bow and arrow when we get home," he said.

"I will dad," said Harry as he picked up the bow and the arrows. He pulled one of the arrows out of the quiver before glancing at the gathered group. "The Circle said that we had to complete the challenge by ourselves. Did they ever say anything about getting help?"

"No," Hermione said. "I remember the rules; they never said anything about not getting help."

Harry grinned.

Remus smiled faintly. "I see a loophole."

Severus said nothing; he merely moved to his son's side before quietly instructing him on how to use the bow and arrow although Remus noticed he never once touched the bow or arrow. Once Harry had the arrow secure, Severus murmured, "Now, remember, when you release the arrow, make sure your fingers aren't in the way or you'll get feathers in your fingers."

Harry winced. "Ouch," he said before he turned his gaze to one of the moving targets and fired the arrow. The first couple of arrows missed but the third one hit one of the moving targets causing it to still even though Remus noticed he had missed the bull's eye.

"Hey, I think I'm getting the hang of this," Harry said grinning before he released another arrow that, unfortunately, lodged itself in the wall above the second moving target. "Or not."

It took Harry five tries to finally get the second moving target and another three times to get the third. However, even though he missed the bull's eye on everyone of them, the drawbridge was lowered before it was secured just in front of them. Harry put the bow down before glancing at his companions.

"Well, one more challenge to go," he said.

"Yes, Sirius's," Remus agreed glancing at the Animagus.

"I really hope it's not that hard," said Sirius.

* * *

><p>Sirius watched as the mist grew thicker around them. It was obvious they had traveled so far into the maze that they were near the mist-covered sections that Sirius had seen on the outside. He glanced at Harry who was talking with Hermione about the last challenge; it was obvious he was looking forward to learning archery from his father.<p>

"Maybe you can teach Hermione too, dad," Harry said glancing at his father.

"Perhaps," replied Snape.

"It could come in handy against Voldemort," said Hermione.

Malfoy flinched slightly as he had when Harry first mentioned Voldemort's during his small speech earlier that day or yesterday; Sirius still wasn't sure how much time had passed by. Since most of them weren't tired, Sirius had a feeling only a couple of hours had gone by.

"Look, there's a dead end coming up," said Hermione.

"Did we take a wrong turn?" Harry asked brow furrowed in puzzlement.

"I don't think so. I mean, there's a small door here but it's too small for any of us to fit through," said Hermione crouching beside a door that looked small enough for an animal to fit through.

An animal like a dog.

"Maybe this is my challenge," Sirius said walking forward. "I mean, in my Animagus form, I should be able to fit through it."

"For once, being a mangy mutt will actually solve a problem," Snape said.

Sirius glared at the former spy before closing his eyes and slowly shimmering into PadfootHe padded toward the entrance before sniffing it and slipping into it. It took him a moment to realize he had arrived in a small tunnel obviously designed for an animal of his size.

He prowled forward, eyes and ears alert for anything that could show him what he was supposed to do. That was until he literally ran into a bone that smelled like meat that seemed to be hanging from the roof of the small tunnel. Yelping, Padfoot stepped back before examining the bone. Almost as if by instinct, he leapt up and grabbed the bone before pulling it down. A click sounded.

_Huh, is that what I'm supposed to do? Find a certain number of bones?_ Padfoot thought before he continued onward, sniffing at the tunnel until he caught the faint scent of meat coming from the right of him. Unfortunately, there wasn't a path to the right of him.

_Damn, do I just keep going until I find a path that'll take me right?_ He wondered silently. He decided that was the only thing he could do and began padding onward until he reached a path that led right. He turned right before turning right again the instant he reached another path going in that direction. It brought him to a dead end but with a bone hanging from the ceiling of the tunnel.

Grasping it in his jaws, Padfoot pulled and another click sounded. Satisfied, he turned around and began padding the way he had come. Lifting his nose, he sniffed the air before turning in the direction the scent had come from and began padding in that direction. Turning right, left, right, left, Padfoot found himself at yet another dead end with another bone hanging there. He grasped it before pulling and a third click sounded before the wall in front of him slide open and brilliant sunlight streamed into the tunnel momentarily blinding Padfoot.

Once he got his sight back, Padfoot padded out of the maze before gazing around when he found himself back in the grass-covered plains where they had first entered the maze. Shimmering back into Sirius, he glanced at the wall as it parted and the rest of the group stepped out eyes blinking like owls in the sunlight.

"You completed all six challenges," the lead Pegasus said stepping forward. "Now it is time for us to deliberate. Wait here, food and drink shall be provided, and we shall return soon with our decision." Without waiting for the group to reply, the lead Pegasus spread his wings and took off into the air quickly followed by the others leaving the group behind.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was chapter fifty five and yes I know some of the challenges weren't that great but, hey, I've wanted to finish this chapter for a long time now and I was finally able to. So I will not change any of those parts**

**Anakin: I thought it was all right**

**Obi-Wan: so did I**

**Severus: me too**

**Harry: me three**

**Vader: me four (glares at Obi-Wan and ignites lightsaber)**

**Obi-Wan: (holds up cappuccino and keys to Mace's Mustang)**

**Vader: (deactivates lightsaber, takes cappuccino and keys and steals Mace's Mustang)**

**Obi-Wan: ah same old Anakin even when he's Vader**

**Anakin: yup**

**Mace: blast it. Thanks a lot Obi-Wan!**

**Obi-Wan: it was a matter of survival. If I didn't give those to him then he would have killed me. Hey, there's Palpypie!**

**Palpypie: (randomly walks by)**

**Mace: all right, I kill him instead (leaps into his other Mustang and goes to run Palpypie over)**

**Vader: (running Dooku and Maul over) I'd run, Palpy, er I mean master**

**Palpypie: why? (Gets run over by Mace)**

**Vader: that's why**

**Blaze: (rolls eyes and smirks) I don't own Star Wars. I will post chapter fifty six as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**


	56. The Circle's Decision

**The story that I use is completely made-up and not based on mythology.**

_**Part Fifty Six**_

_**The Circle's Decision**_

Aurora landed in a clearing in front of High Leader Sun and the rest of the Circle's elders. Sun glanced at the rest of the group as they pressed their wings to their bodies and lowered their heads eyes thoughtful. "There is no denying," Sun began, "that the wizards did complete all six challenges."

"But one of them got help on one of those challenges. They violated one of the rules," Sea protested.

"I do not believe asking for help was a violation of the rules," Aurora said. "If there was a rule against it then shouldn't we have told them."

"They should have known," Sea growled.

"How would they have known? It's not like we could have told them beforehand. We should have informed them if that was a rule."

"It was not a rule," said Sun. "We did not specify what it was they were supposed to do. As it is, it is time for us to deliberate on what it is we are going to do. They have passed all six challenges, all six tests, and so it is time that we decide on whether we will listen to the wizard Severus Prince's plan or not."

"I do not agree," growled Sea.

"The fact remains," said Star softly, "that even if you do not agree, Sea, the fate of the entire Circle of Pegasi is in danger. If we do not listen to this plan then we will face extinction. These wizards have proven themselves trustworthy by accepting the test we placed before them when they owed us nothing. Aurora was saved by Severus Prince; Severus Prince did not have to agree to help us or agree to take the test but he did and he succeeded. That proves that he really wishes to help us."

"Wise words, Star," said Sun before Sea could reply. "And you are correct. These wizards owe us nothing but they still came to our aide and completed the test whereas others would not have agreed. I have made my decision. Let us rejoin the wizards so that they may here our decision."

"I do not agree with it," growled Sea.

"No one cares if you agree or not," retorted Leaf before he spread his wings and flew into the sky. He was followed by Sun, Star and Aurora and Sea, growling, spread his wings before following them with the rest of the Pegasi just behind him.

* * *

><p>"This food is good," Sirius exclaimed filling a third plate of food before starting to eat again.<p>

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I really do think Sirius and Ron are related," she murmured to Harry who nodded in agreement.

He glanced up when, suddenly, the Pegasi flew into the clearing before landing in front of the gathered wizards. Snape also glanced up as the leader of the Pegasi walked over to join them before inclining his great head. "I hope you have enjoyed the meal we prepared for you," he said.

"It was great," Sirius said grinning.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Your stomach is obviously a black hole, Black, considering that is the third plate you've been through," he said.

"Much like Ron," Hermione stated causing Harry to snicker in reply.

Remus raised his eyebrows but said nothing although it was obvious he overheard what Hermione said. Sirius was too busy to have heard even though he was sitting on Hermione's other side. Harry didn't know how it was that Remus had heard Hermione's whispered words but he decided he would ask the former Defense professor later after they leave the Circle.

"We have come to a decision, Severus Prince," the leader stated as Snape stood up before walking over to stand beside Aurora. Flame was glaring at them as was another Pegasus that Harry didn't know the name of.

"While some among the Circle's High Council do not agree with my decision," the leader went on, "I have decided that we shall risk trusting you and we will agree to hear your plan out. If we do not agree with the plan then we shall tell you so and I make no promises that we will agree to your plan, wizard."

"I understand," replied Snape calmly.

"Very well. You may speak your plan to us."

"Lucius Malfoy is the only one among us that can get close enough to the dark one in order to grab the necklace. However, he cannot hold on to the necklace for too long and he cannot bring it to you because it will cost him his life. My plan is for Lucius to get close enough to the necklace and retrieve it before casting a spell that will remove the enchantment placed upon it so that when it is used in the way the dark one wants it to be used, it will not harm the Circle. We then can transfer the enchantment placed upon the necklace to another object."

For a long moment, there was only silence in the clearing then the leader glanced at his companions. "What do you have to say about this plan?" he asked.

"It's risky," one Pegasi said. "The enchantment can be removed but it needs to be transferred to another object before the sun sinks beyond the horizon on the day it is removed. That will leave the wizards with a small window of opportunity to not only find a suitable object but also bring that object to the Circle and have the spell transferred over."

"Bringing it to the Circle will not take as long as you may think," said the leader. "Aurora can stay in the forest, meet the wizards once the spell is removed and bring them back here. It is finding a suitable object to transfer the spell to that will take the most time, time they may not have depending on how long it takes for the dark wizard to remove the enchantment."

"Uh, can't the enchantment be transferred to any object?" Harry asked confused by the Pegasus's statement.

The leader turned to look at him. "The object cannot be just any object, Harry Snape," he said. "It has to be ancient and magical."

"What about Slytherin's Locket?" asked Remus quietly.

Snape glanced at the werewolf, at least that's what the leader called him and Harry wondered if that was why he was able to hear Hermione's whispered words. He just remembered that the lead Pegasus had called Remus a werewolf but he resolved to ask his father about that when they returned to Prince Manor. Harry shook his head before tuning back into the conversation as his father returned his gaze to the lead Pegasus.

"Lupin's right," he said. "Salazar Slytherin's locket is as old as Hogwarts itself, maybe a few years younger, but it is what can be considered ancient and it is magical."

"Do you have the locket with you?" asked the leader.

"Not with me but I do have it back at my home."

"Bring it to me and I will decide if it is suitable or not. Aurora, take Severus Prince to his home. The rest of the group will remain here until Severus Prince is brought back," said the leader.

Harry frowned but since his father didn't look worried, he decided not to worry about the leader's decision either. He merely watched as Snape glided over to Aurora's side and climbed on top of her before Aurora's wings spread out and she flew off into the sky. He returned his attention to the lead Pegasi.

"While we wait," said the leader, "perhaps you will like to know a little about the Circle's history."

"I would love to know a little about your history," Hermione said smiling.

"Of course you would," Harry said not unkindly.

"Very well," the leader said. "Just remember, you must not repeat anything you hear here to anyone who is not a part of the Circle or who was not granted access to the Circle as you and your companions have been."

Hermione nodded. "I won't tell anyone," she promised.

"Very well. The Circle is old; it was founded before the time of Merlin by a Pegasus known as _Anima_ (Wind) soon after _Anima_'s father was killed. After his father was killed, he left his home and went out in search for the other Pegasus because he could not bear to live so close to the witches and wizards that killed his father. He traveled for days, searching through every location he could possibly found; dense forests, snow-capped mountains, even the sea but he could not find them. It took him a century before he ran across a young foal who got separated from her mother. Taking it upon himself, _Anima_ helped the foal find his mother; in doing so, he discovered an entire colony of Pegasi living in the depths of the rainforest you know as the Amazon Rainforest."

Harry could see Hermione was engrossed in the lead Pegasus's tale as were Remus and even Lucius and Sirius looked mildly interested. Harry returned his gaze to the lead Pegasus who had paused as if to either get his breath back or gather his thoughts before he went on with his tale.

"_Anima_ decided to gather the Pegasi together and discover a place for them to be safe but it was increasingly difficult with how many witches and wizards wanted to kidnap them for themselves to use as mounts or kill them for their pelts. _Anima_ prayed to the Great Winged Goddess for a safe place to protect the Pegasi and was granted his wish for a portal appeared and, when _Anima_ stepped through it, he found himself here, in what would later be called the Circle. Not knowing what else to do or whether the place was truly safe, he took a risk and took the colony of Pegasi through the portal. The portal vanished behind them but _Anima_ soon found that the place where the portal had taken them was packed with prey and clean water; anything and everything they needed to survive."

"And so, _Anima _returned to the land beyond the portal, as your world became called by the Circle, and brought any Pegasi that he found to the Circle. He named this place the Circle because it suited the place, which looked like a circle when you look at it from as high as _Anima_ and the colony had been when they first arrived and the name stuck."

"However, a few witches and wizards managed to make it into the Circle, which caused a couple of Pegasi to die. In order to protect the Circle, _Anima_ made a pact with the Great Winged Goddess. In return for her protection, he would swear his and the Circle's undying allegiance to her, which is how she received the name the Great Winged Goddess. To the people of your world, the Great Winged Goddess is known as Hathor."

"Who?" Sirius and Harry asked at the same time.

Hermione sighed. "Hathor is the Egyptian Goddess of the Sky," she said.

"Correct you are," said the leader. "_Anima_ spent a lot of his journey to find the Pegasi in what the people of your world call Egypt; in truth, Egypt is where the first portal between your world and the Circle was first opened."

"So Hathor granted _Anima_'s request?" Harry asked getting back to the story.

"Yes," the leader said, "and made it so that anyone who enters the portal cannot be completely consumed by darkness. _Anima_ wanted it to where no one with a single shred of darkness within their souls can be allowed in the Circle but Hathor vetoed the idea reminding _Anima_ that that would mean no one would have a chance to redeem themselves. That being said, if Hathor had agreed to _Anima_'s request then Severus Prince and Lucius Malfoy would not have been able to enter the Circle no matter what they have done to try to atone for the mistakes they made in the past."

That caused everyone to exchange glances with each other.

"How did you know that?" Uncle Lucius demanded.

"I can see into your hearts just as Flame can sense your magic," the leader replied. "I see darkness in everyone before me and that is only because you are scarred by the mistakes you've made in your past. The only two that I do not see any scars upon are Harry Snape and Hermione Granger but I know that is because they are still children and have yet to make any major mistakes. I pray to the Great Winged Goddess that they do not make any major mistakes that could cause them to lose a piece of themselves to darkness."

Aurora returned at that moment landing in front of the leader before lowering her head just enough for Snape to leap off. He was holding a silver locket in his hand that Harry figured was the locket of Salazar Slytherin.

The leader approached the locket before stretching out his muzzle and touching it with his nose. He remained that way for a few long seconds before he withdrew his nose. "This is a suitable object," he stated. "Now then, it is time for us to make our decision. Who here does not agree with Severus Prince's plan?"

Only two Pegasi, Flame and another one, lowered their heads to show they did not agree with the plan but no one else moved.

"The rest of you agree?"

The rest of the Circle's High Council lowered their heads.

"The majority wins," said the leader returning his gaze to Snape and the others. "We will risk trusting you and pray to the Great Winged Goddess that your plan is a success. We shall see you when you are returned to the Circle to transfer the enchantment to the locket. Leaf, Star, you two and Aurora shall take the wizards and witch back to their world. May the Winds guide you to success."

The leader lowered his head again before letting out a _neigh_, spreading his wings and taking off into the sky with the rest of the high council, aside from Leaf, Star and Aurora, just behind him. When they disappeared from sight, Aurora turned her gaze to the gathered wizards and witch.

"Let us get going," she said.

* * *

><p>"This is still amazing!" Black shouted exhilaration glowing in his eyes as Star flew high above the trees just behind Aurora with Leaf bringing up the rear. Severus, who was sitting on Aurora's back with Lucius sitting behind him, rolled his eyes.<p>

"You are so childish, Black," he said just loud enough for the wind to take his words to the Animagus.

"Stuff it, Snape," Black growled.

"This is amazing though," Harry said riding on Leaf with Granger clinging to him as if she was afraid she was going to fall off. Leaf _neigh_ed before turning in a complete circle in midair causing Harry to shout "whoa!" and cling on tightly.

A chuckle rumbled through Aurora's body. "I believe Leaf wished to try and showoff to your child, Severus Prince," she said.

Severus, whose heart had nearly stopped when the Pegasus rolled in midair as he was afraid his son would fall off, glowered at Leaf.

Lucius snickered. "I do believe Leaf is as big a showoff as Black," he said.

"Black's worse," Severus said.

"I heard that, Snape," Black growled before eyeing Leaf. "I wanna do that."

"I don't," Lupin said holding on to Sirius as Star increased her speed until she was flying alongside Aurora.

"Come on, Moony, it'll be fun. Hey, Star, can you spin around like Leaf?" Black asked.

"Of course," Star replied before she proceeded to do just that causing Black to laugh in exhilaration and Lupin to cling tightly to the Pegasus's mane his skin going pale. Star leveled out and Lupin proceeded to slap Black upside the head.

"What was that for?" Black protested.

Lupin just glared at the Animagus.

Severus shook his head. "Yes, Black is definitely still a child at heart," he said.

Leaf flew forward until he was flying on Aurora's other side as the three Pegasi neared the portal. Aurora flew through first and Leaf and Star followed soon after before the three of them landed on the ground, tucked their wings against their body and lowered their heads.

Harry leapt off the Pegasus while Granger crawled slowly off; it was obvious she didn't care for flying that much. Lupin and Black were off Star next while Severus, having been the first one off Aurora, turned to gaze at Aurora.

"We shall see you when we have the necklace, Aurora," he said.

"I shall see you then, Severus Prince," Aurora said before she spread her wings and flew off into the sky. Lupin and Black, the first of whom was scolding the latter, and Hermione and Harry joined Severus and Lucius before watching as Star and Leaf followed them. The three Pegasi flew through the portal and then were gone as was the portal.

"So what now?" asked Harry.

"Now, let's get back to Prince Manor," Severus said."I'm pretty sure you're hungry."

Harry nodded eagerly.

"So am I," Black declared.

"You're always hungry, Padfoot," Lupin said with a shake of his head.

Severus turned his gaze to Lucius. "You're welcome to join us, Lucius," he said.

"I would, Severus, but I can't. Bellatrix will become suspicious if I stay any longer."

"Very well." Severus watched as Lucius turned around and apparated away before he led his son, Granger and the two mangy mutts toward the wards and the manor that lay beyond.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was the short chapter 56**

**Darth: I rather liked it. Sirius acted like a child in this chapter**

**Blaze: yeah I know but I kinda liked what I put in that part**

**Sirius: I wanna ride a Pegasus again. That was fun**

**Harry: so do I**

**Anakin: what's a Pegasus?**

**Obi-Wan: a white horse with wings**

**Anakin: COOL! Wait, how'd you know that?**

**Obi-Wan: I did some research**

**Anakin: ugh, research (rides away in Mace's Mustang)**

**Mace: STOP TAKING MY MUSTANG! (Takes off after Anakin in his other Mustang)**

**Sirius: are we taking people's rides? COOL!**

**Severus: only you would think that's cool, Black but… (takes off in Sirius's flying motorcycle)**

**Sirius: GET BACK HERE YOU GREASY GIT! (Takes off after Severus in Obi-Wan's speeder)**

**Obi-Wan: screw this. I'm going to Starbucks (walks to a nearby Starbucks)**

**Blaze: (laughs) Whoops, long author's note. I don't own Star Wars or Starbucks by the way. Please review and I'll post art 57 as soon as I possibly can but I very much doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	57. The Circle's Enchantment

_**Part Fifty Seven**_

_**The Circle's Enchantment**_

"Where have you been?" Bellatrix asked when Lucius stepped into the kitchen of Malfoy Manor. The insane witch was sitting at the table with a cup in her hand and her crazy hair falling into her face. Her dark eyes were narrowed and Lucius could see a suspicious gleam in their depths. He decided right away to do something to quench Bellatrix's suspicions.

"I had to take care of some business within the Ministry," Lucius lied causally mentally thanking Severus for the Occlumency lessons that truly helped him to learn how to lie through his teeth.

Bellatrix snorted. "The sooner the dark lord takes over the Ministry the better," she said.

"Indeed," Lucius agreed.

The marks on their arms burned at that moment and they grimaced before walking into the conference room where Voldemort was located. The dark lord was seated on his throne with Nagini coiled around his shoulders. The glass case where the Necklace of Harmonia was placed lay just behind the throne.

In order to remove the enchantment placed upon the necklace, he would need to remove it from the glass case. He knew the spell placed upon the case and could counteract as well as a spell to remove the enchantment placed upon the necklace. That had taken a bit of research that he did soon after Severus first told him of his plan before the test but he managed to find one that wouldn't damage the necklace.

_Now I just need to get the necklace, cast the spell and return it while the dark lord is away. The trick is going to be getting the dark lord to leave long enough for me to remove the enchantment,_ Lucius thought.

Luckily, he was presented with the perfect opportunity almost as soon as Voldemort began the meeting.

"I want this necklace," Voldemort said beginning the meeting as he gestured to the necklace, "to be turned into a horcrux immediately so I want all of you to attack Newcastle. There are magical families living there, mostly half-bloods. Find someone we can use to create horcrux and bring them back here."

"Do you have anyone specific in mind, my lord?" Bellatrix asked.

Voldemort pursed his lips together. "I do not care. Try to find a half-blood though."

"Yes my lord."

"Lucius, I want you to go to the Ministry and do what you can to make sure they don't learn about this attack until after we have the needed sacrifice. Understood?"

"Yes my lord," Lucius said. Voldemort may not know it but he had just given Lucius the opportunity he needed.

"We shall leave now," Voldemort hissed before he stood up and he and the Death Eaters, Lucius excluded, left the manor.

Once he was sure they were gone, he dashed toward the glass case. Murmuring the spell that would disable the spell that protected the case, he waited a few minutes for it to take effect. Then, hoping there weren't any other surprises, he removed the glass. Thankfully, there were no other surprises.

Putting the glass case on the ground, Lucius touched the amulet with his wand and began murmuring the removing spell he had learned that would remove the enchantment. The amulet glowed green, showing the ancient enchantment that protected the Pegasi, before the green glow began to fade to white until the white began to dissolve away. That was exactly what it was supposed to do.

Lucius gingerly removed his wand noticing, with some surprise, that a long string of green magic was being drawn out of the amulet as his wand was removed. Once his wand was clear of the amulet, the string of green light faded. Bewildered, Lucius decided not to worry about it as he bent down and replaced the glass case.

Stepping back, he murmured a spell that would undo the spell he had cast previously on the glass case. The greenish spell he remembered Voldemort using on the case before the Circle's test cascaded upon the case before disappearing.

With that done, Lucius made his way toward the floo but didn't travel to the Ministry as he was ordered to do. Instead, he floo-traveled to Spinner's End and, from there, went to Prince Manor.

* * *

><p>Sirius was in his Animagus form curled up on the couch when the floo flared to life. Leaping up, Sirius barked before realizing it was Lucius Malfoy. That didn't stop him from growling though.<p>

Malfoy glowered at him. "I thought mutts weren't supposed to be on coaches," he said coolly.

Sirius growled before jumping off the coach and shimmering back into his human form. "Snape, Malfoy's here!" he shouted.

"It is considered rude to shout in someone's house," Snape said folding his arms across his chest as he left the cellar and made his way into the living room.

Without waiting for Sirius to reply, Snape looked at Malfoy. "How did it go?" he asked.

"Well," Malfoy said. "I can't stay for long. I have orders to go to the Ministry. The Dark Lord finally decided to turn the necklace into a horcrux, which means I got to it just in time, but I'm under orders to prevent the Ministry, and the order, from discovering where he's attacking."

"So you can't tell us?" Sirius growled.

Malfoy's gray eyes flashed. "I can't tell you, at least not yet. After the enchantment is transferred to the locket, I'll tell you."

"A good idea," Snape said before Sirius could reply. "That way Voldemort won't be too suspicious if the Order shows up _during_ the attack rather than as it is beginning."

Sirius snorted but said nothing.

"We should go find Aurora and tell her that the enchantment has been removed," Snape added.

Sirius's eyes gleamed. "I'm going with," he said.

"You just want to fly on the Pegasus again," Remus said making his way into the living room.

"I had so much fun last time."

Remus chuckled before looking at Snape. "Who are you planning on taking with you?" he asked.

"I was planning on going alone but then Black decided to tag along," Snape said.

"I think I will stay here," Remus said. "Sirius, do try to behave."

"I always behave," Sirius protested with a frown.

"Yes, badly. Want me to see if Harry wants to go, Severus?"

"Go where?"

Sirius glanced up as Harry walked down the staircase and over to join them with Hermione just behind him. "Hi kiddo, we're heading back to the Circle," he said.

"So the plan worked, Uncle Lucius?" Harry asked looking at Malfoy.

"It did. Now if you will excuse me, I must get going. Goodbye Severus." Malfoy turned around before floo-traveling away.

"Can I go with, dad?" Harry asked looking at the Potions Master.

"Very well."

"Want to come with, Hermione?" Sirius asked looking at the bushy haired Ravenclaw.

Hermione nodded. "I would like to," she said.

"Okay. When do we leave, Snape?"

"Right now if that is convenient for you, Black," Snape said sarcasm dripping from his tone.

The Animagus glowered at him but decided against saying anything in response to that. He simply turned around and led the way out of the manor. Snape, Harry and Hermione walked after him.

They headed into the forest before walking toward where they had met Aurora before the test. Just as the leader had said, Aurora was waiting for them in the clearing where the portal to the circle was located. She was standing on the ground eyes fixed on the sky with her wings tucked into her sides.

Snape walked into the clearing and Aurora turned. "Severus Prince, welcome back. I trust the plan succeeded," she said.

Snape nodded. "Lucius removed the enchantment from the necklace."

"And where is he?"

"He had business he could not put off and so could not join us."

"Very well. Do you have the locket?"

Snape removed the locket from beneath his shirt before showing it to the Pegasus who nodded.

"Very well." Letting out a _neigh,_ the air shimmered and Star stepped out of the portal.

"Let's move. We do not have much time," said Aurora before she lowered her head and Snape climbed onto her back before helping Harry up. Sirius and Hermione climbed on Star and the two Pegasi spread their wings before entering the portal.

"I still love this!" Sirius shouted not even five minutes into the flight as he felt the wind rush past him tousling his hair.

"It's still amazing!" Harry shouted back.

Snape said nothing while Hermione was clinging to Sirius as though her life depended on it.

The Pegasi continued their journey until they reached the plains where the other Pegasi were located. Spiraling downward, Aurora landed on the grass before lowering her head so Snape and Harry could get off and Star landed beside her.

"You are back, Severus Prince," said the leader stepping forward. "I take it your plan succeeded."

"Yes. The enchantment has been removed."

"Good. We shall transfer the enchantment to the locket now."

Snape removed the locket before holding it out to the lead Pegasus. The Pegasus stretched out his nose before touching the locket and the locket began glowing as the leader infused his magic with it. The other Pegasus moved to the leader's side but did not move any closer but Sirius could see that they were adding their own magic to the locket.

"_Quae nos __ab __iniquitatis __et __ventis __quamdiu __tenebris __Circulus __vitae_," the lead Pegasus murmured and the locket, which currently looked like a rainbow of colors, began to glow green as the other colors disappeared. It glowed brighter until it began to fade away and, once the glow was gone, the lead Pegasus withdrew his head.

"It is done," he said. "The Circle is in your debt, Severus Prince. We shall never be able to repay that debt but we shall honor Aurora's word and do what we can to help you in your fight against the Dark One."

The lead Pegasus continued to examine Snape. "Keep the amulet with you, Severus Prince. It shall be safer with you than where it was previously. Star and Aurora shall return you to your home. Again, we thank you."

"You are welcome," Snape replied putting the necklace back around his neck.

"Since I'm the forest's Guardian, I'll act as your link with the Circle. When the time comes to strike against the Dark One, I will be the one to inform them," Aurora said before she lowered her head. "If you are ready, Severus Prince, then let's leave."

Snape nodded and, before long, the two Pegasi were in the sky with their newfound allies on their backs.

* * *

><p>"Please tell me we won't have to do that again," Hermione said climbing shakily off Star once the Pegasus landed in the forest. She has never liked flying, that was something she could never get into, and flying on a Pegasus unnerved her.<p>

"Are you all right, Hermione?" Harry asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine…or I will be."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about flying on Pegasi anymore."

"I hope we can," Sirius said grinning ear to ear.

Harry chuckled. "You just have so much fun, huh, Sirius?"

Sirius said nothing but the grin on his face spoke volumes.

"Come, let's get back to the manor. I believe it is almost time for dinner," Snape said.

"Wow, we were in the Circle for a lot longer than I thought we were," Harry said.

"I could use some food," Sirius added.

"Yup, definitely another Ron," Harry murmured to Hermione who chuckled in response.

If Sirius had heard Harry's words, he didn't acknowledge them. "Well come on," he said before he began jogging toward the manor.

Snape snorted but headed after the Animagus with Hermione and Harry just behind him.

When they reached the manor and entered it, Snape called for Cai and asked her if she would make dinner. She nodded and popped away to the kitchen to start preparing for dinner. Remus stood up from where he was sitting on the couch before walking over to join them.

"Everything went well, Moony," Sirius said.

"That's good."

"I should contact Lucius and tell him of what happened so that we can get the location of Voldemort's attack," Snape said before he walked over to the floo.

"I think I'm going to go get something to eat," Sirius said and walked off to the kitchen. Remus, shaking his head, followed him.

"What are you going to do, 'Mione?" Harry asked turning to look at the Ravenclaw.

"Don't know yet," Hermione admitted. "Probably just read one of my books."

"Why don't we play a game instead?" Harry offered. "Like Gobstones or Wizard's Chess."

Hermione wrinkled her nose. She never really liked Wizard's Chess but she wouldn't mind playing Gobstones; that was one of the first games she had been introduced to at the beginning of her first year. "Let's play Gobstones," she said.

Harry nodded and the two of them headed upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Voldemort is attacking Newcastle," Lucius said once Severus told him that everything with the Circle was taken care of. "He's intent on finding a half-blood to 'sacrifice' to create his horcrux."<p>

"And you were only told to keep the Ministry from discovering the attack until after he has someone to kill for his horcrux?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Thank you, Lucius."

Lucius nodded before his head disappeared from the floo. When he was gone, Severus placed a floo-call to Albus before informing him of the attack. Albus looked grave as Severus finished speaking. "I will let the Order know," he said.

Severus nodded before Albus's head disappeared. Once all the floo-calls he needed to make were done, the Potions Master made his way to the second floor and down the hallway to the secret room where he had kept the locket before he brought it to the Circle the first time. Entering the room, he put the locket back on the bookshelf at the back of the long room. Briefly, he spotted the ring but brushed off the temptation he was feeling. He still didn't know why the stone in the ring was so tempting; there was something about it, something that had to do with the Deathly Hallows, but Severus didn't know what it was.

He decided to take the time before the next term started to reread "The Tale of the Three Brothers". Perhaps that might give him an idea of why there was a temptation to pick up and, somehow, use the stone in the ring.

Leaving the room and locking it behind him, Severus walked toward his library only to stop as Cai appeared before him. "Master Severus, dinner is ready," she said.

"Thank you, Cai. Will you tell the others?"

"Yes, Master Severus." Cai popped way and Severus made his way into the kitchen.

Harry and Hermione joined him a few moments later with Remus and Sirius just behind them.

After dinner, Harry and Hermione disappeared into the library while Sirius had gone flying, Remus went to watch and make sure nothing happened to the mutt and Severus disappeared into his cellar.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: I'm so, so, so sorry that it took so long for me to post this chapter. I had writer's block, was focused on my Star Wars stories and was swamped with college work. And I'm sorry it was so short. The next chapter will be longer**

**Darth: and how long will we have to wait for the next chapter? Two years?**

**Blaze: oh shut up. By the way, the Pegasus's spell is Latin but from Google Translate so don't flame me if I got it wrong.**

**Harry: what is going to happen in the next chapter?**

**Blaze: (thinks while chewing on M&M chocolate bar) an Order meeting, beginning of second term of second year including an introduction of one of my favorite DADA professors but I don't know what else**

**Darth: ah okay**

**Anakin: yup so…(blasts Palpypie and Voldymuffin with bazooka)**

**Palpypie's Ghost: HEY!**

**Voldymuffin's Ghost: Severus, that idiot just blasted me with a bazooka. DO SOMETHING!**

**Severus: GOOD JOB! (Hands Anakin cappuccino)**

**Anakin: (takes cappuccino) why thank you**

**Voldymuffin's Ghost: you idiot (points wand at Severus)**

**Severus: (points dagger made out of a saber tooth tiger's tooth and tosses it at Voldymuffin who was suddenly made alive)**

**Voldymuffin: OW!**

**Blaze: (chuckles) please review and I will post part 58 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon. It will be less than a year though. I can assure you of that much.**


End file.
